Elysion, le royaume des vampires
by itomie973
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique s'est lentement reconstruit. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tourne mal, se retrouve alors plongé dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné par cet étrange regard améthyste ?
1. Sort runique

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Chapitre 1 : Sort runique

Le printemps s'installait à Londres avec la promesse de belles journées ensoleillées, à peine rafraîchies par une brise fraiche passagère.

Installé dans un grand lit à baldaquin, Harry Potter s'éveillait difficilement de sa nuit trop courte. Papillonnant des yeux, il observa la grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, avant de se redresser légèrement. Son délicat mouvement fit gémir la jeune femme rousse qui était lascivement étendue à ses côtés. Hier soir, il était rentré très tard du travail et n'avait pas été surpris de retrouver la magnifique créature qui partageait sa vie profondément endormie dans leur lit conjugal.

À dix-neuf ans, il était non seulement devenu une légende, mais aussi la personne la plus influente du monde magique. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait oublier son combat contre le tristement célèbre Voldemort, ou encore, sa participation à la rénovation des dégâts résultant de la bataille finale. Riche, grâce à la fortune des Potter et des Black, il était aussi devenu le compagnon le plus convoité de la belle Ginevra Wesley.

Poussant la belle jambe bien galbée qui entourait sa taille de manière possessive, il regarda sans y penser sa compagne – que son mouvement avait fini par réveiller - se redresser et enlever sa nuisette pour se rendre à moitié nue dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. S'étirant comme un chat, il laissa un moment son regard parcourir ses formes généreuses avant qu'elle ne s'enroule dans un peignoir en soie et ne disparaisse. Bien que sa beauté, sauvage et luxuriante, fût plus qu'évidente, il dut bien admettre que sa passion des premiers jours avait fini par s'essouffler.

Leurs étreintes torrides, leurs baisers enflammés, et leurs discussions interminables avaient laissé place à une longue et ennuyeuse routine. Et s'il n'était plus question de grand amour passionnel, le profond respect qui les unissait perdurerait à jamais entre eux.

Repoussant ces pensées d'un geste agacé de la main, Harry préféra se redresser de son lit pour enfiler à son tour un peignoir en coton.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'aimait pas penser que les situations périlleuses, et les dures épreuves de la vie qu'il avait dû affronter avaient joué un rôle primordial dans la formation de son couple. Amplifiant ses sentiments, et brouillant ses sens, il avait longtemps cru avoir trouvé en Ginny une échappatoire à sa douleur et à sa solitude. Et après toutes ces années, maintenant qu'il se sentait moins fragile émotionnellement, il ne voulait toujours pas croire que son couple ne reposait certainement pas sur des bases solides.

Pas après s'être autant engagé envers la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Encore un peu endormi, et gêné de s'éveiller avec des telles idées en tête, il s'étira longuement avant de rejoindre la cuisine attenante à sa villa.

Souriant à la vue de son petit déjeuner, qui l'attendait bien sagement dans la grande salle à manger, il laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il avait appris à aimer cette ville, témoin de sa réussite sociale, et ne se lassait pas d'admirer les différents points de vue panoramiques sur la ville entière qu'il avait depuis son immense propriété.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, et son ventre criant famine, il se pressa de déguster ses œufs au bacon et les toasts grillés à point qui accompagnaient. Récupérant la gazette du sorcier du matin déposé près de son assiette, il lit d'un air distrait les nouvelles tout en profitant du soleil matinal.

Prendre le temps de savourer un bon petit déjeuner, chaque matin, faisait partie de ses habitudes. Et il appréciait tout particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Parcourant du regard les gros titres, il lut les articles qui l'intéressaient, en s'arrêtant longuement sur la rubrique financière et politique, pour finir par survoler les pages relatant la vie des célébrités.

Il allait refermer le journal lorsque sa propre photo, illustrant une colonne, attira toute son attention.

Il n'était pas seul sur le cliché. Ginny se tenait à son côté, plus flamboyante que jamais dans sa minirobe rouge vif de chez Channel. La jeune femme rousse avait pris soin de présenter son meilleur profil à l'objectif, et son sourire ultra blanc était parfait. Très soucieuse de son image médiatique, elle était incontestablement passée maître dans ce domaine.

Sa curiosité éveillée, tout en se méfiant des dires de ces feuilles de chou, le brun lut ce qu'avait écrit la journaliste. Rita Skeeter. « Harry James Potter, le célèbre garçon qui a survécu et Sauveur du monde sorcier, fête au champagne et en compagnie de la belle Ginevra Wesley, son dernier succès en tant que directeur du Département des Mystères, dans le plus célèbre restaurant de la ville. À croire que les problèmes économiques qui secouent encore notre pays n'intéressent nullement ce bien-aimé philanthrope...»

Aujourd'hui, les journaux ne manquaient jamais une occasion de vanter sa réussite sociale, tout en prenant aussi soin de relater dans les moindres détails chacune de ses frasques. Et bien que les journalistes omettent d'explorer la difficulté qu'il avait eue à se remettre de la bataille finale, ils n'oubliaient jamais de relater des ragots en tout genre sur sa vie intime actuelle.

Ricanant face à l'article qu'il examinait toujours, le jeune homme se rappela enfin les détails de cette photo. Cette fête datait tout de même d'un petit moment, et il n'avait pas rechigné à se montrer en compagnie de Ginny devant les paparazzis pour fêter l'avancée de ses recherches sur l'arcade de la mort.

Car, aujourd'hui, après avoir repris ses études et obtenu son diplôme, il avait rapidement décidé de travailler au sein du ministère de la magie. Mais, loin d'entamer une carrière politique, il se concentrait entièrement sur la gestion du Département des Mystères. Et plus précisément du Hall des Prophéties.

La disparition de son parrain, Sirius Black, durant sa cinquième année avait longuement continué à le hanter. Déterminé, il avait créé une unité de recherches afin de trouver une solution pour le libérer de l'arcade de la mort. Loin de prendre en compte l'avis de ses amis, qui lui disait sans cesse d'abandonner, il était plus que déterminé à sauver Sirius du voile. Car à ces yeux, le maraudeur n'était pas encore mort.

Et comme pour lui redonner espoir, au cours de ses recherches assidues, il pensait enfin avoir mis la main sur une formule qui pourrait l'aider. En ce beau mardi matin, il était plus que pressé de pouvoir utiliser ce nouveau sort runique, qu'il avait peiné à découvrir dans un très ancien grimoire.

Voyant Ginny pénétré vivement dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, il l'observa distraitement finir de se préparer en mettant les boucles d'oreilles en diamant qu'il lui avait offertes l'an dernier. Elle dut à un moment donné sentir son regard, car elle se retourna un court instant pour lui lancer un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Il était vrai que la robe bleu nuit, serrée et largement fendue dans le dos, qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille. Et Harry savait que trop bien qu'elle faisait tous ces efforts pour paraitre encore plus parfaite à ses yeux.

D'ailleurs, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il appréciait dans leur relation, c'était que la jeune femme, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à mettre la main sur son idole de jeunesse, était toujours apte à lui faire plaisir et ne le laisserait jamais s'en aller. Ginny s'imposait tendrement dans sa vie, comme étant aux yeux de tous sa dévouée « compagne officielle », et empêchait toutes autres prétendantes – fades et superficielles, qui lui tombaient dans les bras à la simple évocation de son nom - à se rapprocher de lui. De plus, il ne pouvait qu'être attaché à cette jolie rousse dont la compréhension, qui dépassait toutes limites, le poussait et le soutenait dans ses projets pour retrouver son parrain.

Alors qu'il finissait sa tasse de café, il replia son journal avant de fixer l'horloge murale qui affichait 6H30, et il comprit qu'il lui restait beaucoup de temps avant de regagner ses bureaux au ministère de la magie.

Machinalement, il quitta la cuisine pour en rejoindre sa chambre, où ses affaires l'attendaient. Là, il profita des jets d'eau de sa douche thermale pour se détendre complètement. Une fois dans son dressing, il sélectionna, parmi les nombreux costumes qui s'alignaient dans la vaste penderie, un de ses préférés tout de gris perle, et de coupe croisée et signée Armani. Il l'accompagna d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate de soie noir ébène.

Se regardant rapidement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et indisciplinés, et grimaça devant son teint terni de fatigue. Ses grands yeux verts, cerclés de noirs, résultaient de sa nuit agitée. Haussant les épaules, après tout personne ne lui ferait de remarques, il prit le soin de se parfumer légèrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Son attaché-case à la main, il allait rejoindre l'entrée de la villa lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Tu y retournes déjà ? Questionna Ginny, en le regardant prêt à passer le pas de la porte d'entrée. Dis-moi au moins au revoir, Harry.

Penaud, il rebroussa chemin, gêné d'avoir – encore - oublié la présence de sa douce fiancée. Son esprit étant de nouveau centré sur Sirius et le voile.

Dans un sursaut de honte, il pensa à quel point elle devait tout de même silencieusement souffrir de son obsession à libérer son parrain. Et il eut presque du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Mais comme toujours, la jolie rousse ne l'empêcherait pas de s'en aller, et ne l'attendrait surement pas à son retour, au petit lever du matin. Se baissant légèrement, il l'embrassa langoureusement, souhaitant ainsi se faire pardonner tous ses défauts.

Oui, malgré les troubles et les incertitudes de leur couple, jamais il ne pourrait lui tourner le dos après tout l'amour qu'elle lui apportait chaque jour.

Mais alors que les bras graciles de sa partenaire l'entouraient avec passion, le sorcier pensa que cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Les gémissements langoureux qui émanaient d'elle, et les frôlements sensuels de son corps le lui confirmèrent immédiatement. Levant une de ses mains, pour délicatement caresser son sein droit au travers du tissu hors de prix qu'elle avait revêtu, il se dit qu'il réglerait ce faux pas ce soir même. Se défaisant de sa prise enflammée, il la resalua brièvement, avant de se dépêcher de transplaner au ministère de la magie.

Sans perdre de temps, il s'élança dans les nombreux couloirs, ignorant la plupart des regards posés sur lui, pour retrouver la fameuse arcade qui retenait son parrain. Prononçant vivement un _Tempus_, il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt, et que son équipe ne viendrait le rejoindre que dans plus de deux heures. Impatient, il prit la lourde décision de tester seul la fameuse formule qu'il avait dénichée. Enlevant sa cape de sorcier, afin de ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements de baguette, il commença ses longues incantations runiques.

La pièce, qui baignait dans un doux silence, fut brusquement secouée par un tourbillon d'air glacial. Abasourdi, Harry observa le phénomène alors que d'étranges fourmillements envahissaient chaque membre de son corps. Levant les bras pour les examiner, il réalisa qu'il provoquait lui-même ces dérèglements atmosphériques en laissant inconsciemment sa magie instinctive s'échapper hors de son corps.

Le doux scintillement de son pouvoir rampait lentement jusqu'à englober l'arcade de la mort.

Sous ses yeux médusés, les formes mouvantes et noires de l'arcade s'éloignèrent pour lentement y laisser apparaitre son pâle reflet. Regardant au travers du « miroir », Harry hésita, examina les alentours, puis en toucha avec curiosité la surface.

Mais à peine sa main eut-elle frôlé la glace, qu'il sentit une étrange force l'attirer vers l'intérieur de l'arcade de la mort. Se débattant, il sursauta en voyant le miroir trembler et fondre en un liquide argenté sur son bras. Prenant de plus en plus de terrain sur son bras... Son épaule... Son torse... Jusqu'à l'englober tout entier.

Presque sans un bruit, Harry Potter avait disparu du monde magique.

XXXX

Allongé sur un sol dur et sableux, le sorcier ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur un tout nouveau paysage. Battant des cils sous la force des rayons du soleil, il se rendit compte avec ébahissement qu'il semblait avoir atterri en plein désert.

Autour de lui, un ciel bleu et sans nuage, et des monts de sables blancs s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Que s'était-il passé ? Mettant sa main gauche en coupe au-dessus de ses yeux, se protégeant un minimum de la lumière, il fixa de manière expectative le ciel jusqu'à entrevoir une petite planète bleue qui gravitait juste à côté du soleil.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors pour former un « Oh » silencieux et plein de surprise.

S'il se fiait à ses cours d'astronomie, et qu'il niait l'absurdité de cette hypothèse, oui, il était bel et bien en train de contempler la Terre. L'arcade de la mort, après s'être gorgée de sa magie, semblait lui avoir servi de passage vers un autre... univers ? Tout cela était trop fou pour être réel.

Et comment avait-il pu réaliser cet exploit ? L'idée même d'avoir atteint un autre monde n'arrivait pas à trouver de logique dans son esprit. Fronçant les sourcils, il se remémora des livres qu'il avait déjà lus qui traitait de ce type de phénomène. Les voyages dans le temps, et entre les dimensions, étaient généralement proscrits au sein de la communauté magique. Car ces méthodes comportaient de très grands risques. En atterrissant ici, il avait vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu un membre, ou la vie, dans le processus. Et aucun doute qu'il aurait de graves ennuis à son retour.

Mais... Qu'en était-il de Sirius ? Le trouverait-il ici ? L'espoir qu'il puisse retrouver sa trace dans cette nouvelle dimension apaisa légèrement sa peur.

Fouillant ses poches, il regretta de ne pas avoir apporté le bout de parchemin, où l'incantation runique qu'il avait récitée y avait été inscrite. L'avoir lui aurait donné un bon moyen de mieux comprendre le phénomène qu'il avait vécut. Sans se décourager, et changeant de plan, il entreprit de transplaner afin de trouver rapidement une quelconque forme de civilisation.

Il se concentra et se préparer à ressentir les effets du transplanage... avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se passait strictement rien.

Troublé et effrayé, il se tendit en sentant une lourde pression le maintenir au sol. Ne pouvant croire en l'idée qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser cette forme de magie, il s'entêta de longues minutes à essayer de transplaner. Sans succès. Rageur, il se rabattit sur sa magie instinctive, et tenta vainement de lancer plusieurs sorts sans baguette. À bout de souffle et abattu, il dut rapidement se faire une raison.

Il avait dû utiliser trop d'énergie en traversant le miroir.

Génial. Maintenant, il était l'idiot qui s'était perdu dans un monde inconnu, et cela, sans plus aucun pouvoir magique. La panique, qu'il ressentait depuis le début de son arrivée menaça de le submerger entièrement.

Et alors qu'il allait se mettre à courir pour chercher de l'aide, il remarqua au loin deux formes humaines cavalées vers lui.

Légèrement soulagé, il sentit que la chance lui souriait enfin en pensant que ces étrangers sauront l'aider. Il pourrait peut-être, si ces inconnus se montraient accueillants, se faire guider vers la ville la plus proche. Là, il chercherait un moyen pour réintégrer son univers. Et peut-être même, avec beaucoup de chance, connaissaient-ils son parrain ? Un fol espoir l'étreignit en se sachant sauvé.

Faisant de larges gestes du bras afin d'attirer l'attention des deux hommes qui couraient toujours à vive allure, il remarqua que trop tard qu'ils étaient en réalité poursuivit comme des renégats.

Une horde de cavaliers, encapuchonnés et habillés tout de noir, les traquaient joyeusement à grand renfort de cris et de rires. L'un d'eux, armé d'un arc, tira à cet instant sans remords dans le dos d'un des pauvres malheureux. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry observa le deuxième fuyard se dépêcher de se coucher à plat ventre dans le sable.

A ses côtés, son camarade semblait bel et bien mort.

Le brun, bras ballant, continua de contempler la scène sans comprendre. Il sentait qu'il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il venait de se produire et à mettre de l'ordre dans le capharnaüm de son esprit. Cet archer venait-il vraiment de _tuer_ de sang-froid ? Médusé, il regarda tous les cavaliers – qui avaient senti sa présence – abandonné le second fuyard pour le rejoindre au galop.

Formant un cercle autour de lui pour le jauger, leurs chevaux hennissant avec convulsion, aucun d'entre eux n'émit une parole.

Le bruit sauvage des sabots de leurs chevaux, qui l'entourait de manière compact, le pétrifia un peu plus alors qu'il cherchait inutilement à rassembler ses pouvoirs. Il devenait impératif qu'il se défende avant que ces criminels ne le tuent à son tour. Car s'il avait bien conscience d'une seule chose : c'était que chaque monde avait leurs propres lois et règlements.

Et, manifestement, il était un hors la loi.

Deux cavaliers, qui paraissaient être les chefs du groupe, descendirent à cet instant de leurs montures. Le plus grand des deux hommes s'avança lentement vers le second fuyard toujours couché au sol. Et l'autre, l'archer, le suivit comme une ombre dans son mouvement.

Harry, tétanisé, suivit avec attention chacun de leur geste, cherchant et calculant le meilleur moment pour fuir.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il regarda l'archer s'armer de nouveau pour tuer de sang-froid le deuxième fugitif. Sans plus attendre, il le vit aussitôt rengainer son arme avant de reporter son attention sur lui pour le viser. Observant d'un œil nerveux les alentours, Harry comprit qu'il était la dernière personne – en dehors de leur horde - à être encore en vie.

Lui, l'étranger perdu dans ce vaste désert.

- Attendez ! Cria-t-il vivement, en voyant une troisième flèche prêt à le frapper. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Vous… Vous ne me connaissez même pas…

- Tu es un humain. Coupa froidement, l'archer. Cela suffit pour te condamner à mort.

La bouche ouverte et le cœur battant à ses oreilles, le sorcier n'osa pas en croire ses oreilles. La mort avait vraiment décidé de venir le cueillir aujourd'hui. Serrant encore les poings pour tenter de retenir ses tremblements, il retint une inspiration soulagée en sentant enfin une faible vague de magie emplir lentement son corps. Sans y penser, il s'empressa de l'attirer pour la projeter avec violence contre ses adversaires.

Une onde de choc parcourut le sol terreux du désert, effrayant les animaux alentours qui s'éloignèrent dans des hurlements craintifs, et mettant à terre la plupart des autres cavaliers.

Étonné et satisfait par cette attaque, le brun recula de quelques pas en arriè petite diversion lui permettrait peut-être de s'enfuir loin de ses assaillants.

Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à courir lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'affaiblir tout d'un coup. Perdant lentement ses forces, après avoir encore abusé de sa magie, il sentit la tête lui tourner et se débattit un instant pour rester lucide.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il utilisait sa puissance à l'état brut. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si affaibli ? Cela avait surement un rapport avec son arrivée dans ce Nouveau Monde. Même sa magie en semblait affectée.

Tombant à genoux, proche de l'évanouissement, il son regard troublé tomba sur le deuxième chef, celui qui accompagnait l'archer, qui tentait de se redresser après sa vague de magie. Celui-ci ne laissait filtrer aucun bout de peau sous ses amples vêtements noirs. Accroupi, il semblait vouloir préserver son identité en retenant d'une main sa capuche. Renonçant à l'idée de rester éveillé, Harry sentit sa tête bascula vers l'arrière.

Émettant un dernier gémissement de peur, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut un beau regard améthyste, qui le poursuivit jusque dans l'inconscience.

À SUIVRE.

Bon j'adore vraiment les deux mondes d'HP et Twilight, donc j'ai remis le couvert, pour les assembler. Mais cette fois-ci, je m'attaque aussi pour une première fois, au Yaoi.


	2. Prise de contact

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Élodie Nina :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau post te convaincra de me suivre dans cette aventure. C'est vrai qu'avec cette histoire, je me lance un vrai défi. Je me débarrasse d'une partie de l'univers de HP et de Twilight, pour en créer un nouveau. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Annadriya :** Je suis heureuse de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fic. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette histoire farfelue lol. Bisouxxx.

**kitsune972 :** Merci de ta review. Eh oui, il est dans la merde, et jusqu'au coup ! Je ne compte pas le lâcher lol.

Chapitre 2 : Prise de contact

Il rêvait. Harry Potter avait conscience qu'il était en train de somnoler. Il le déduisait par son environnement flou, et surtout par l'inconsistance de sa présence dans ces lieux. Clignant des yeux, il fixait avec trouble sa main, presque totalement transparente. L'approchant d'une fenêtre, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait toucher aucun des objets qui décoraient la pièce où il se trouvait. D'ailleurs, à ce même instant, il aperçut sa fiancée passer au travers de son spectre, sans le voir. Oui, il était bien en train de rêver.

Tournant sur lui-même, il reconnut - grâce à l'emplacement des meubles - son salon. Tout cela était réel. Peut-être subissait-il une sorte de vision ? Quel genre de magie de l'esprit pouvait bien lui permettre de réaliser cet exploit ? Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il n'était pas très doué en légimencie, et encore moins, en occlumancie. Pourtant, il était bien en train d'utiliser une forme de magie mentale pour espionner sa famille.

Oubliant ses doutes, il sursauta en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis surgir dans la pièce. Hermione, en larmes, s'approcha vivement de Ginny qui gémissait comme un animal blessé sur le canapé. Des terribles tremblements secouaient les deux jeunes femmes rendant leurs mouvements incertains.

- Cela fait déjà deux jours qu'il a disparu… Sanglota sa fiancée. J'aurais dû lui dire il y a longtemps de cesser ses stupides tests.

Un sourire ironique traversa le visage d'Harry à ces mots. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il l'aurait écouté ? Secouant la tête, il tiqua lorsqu'une autre information capta son attention. Il avait disparu. Et cela, depuis maintenant deux jours. Forçant sa mémoire, il se remémora lentement tous les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à sa situation actuelle.

Il se revoyait prononcer la formule runique, puis être absorbé dans l'arcade de la mort. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque tous ses autres souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Il fallait qu'il trouve immédiatement un moyen pour communiquer avec ses proches. Réprimant un tremblement en pensant que le temps semblait s'écouler différemment d'un monde à l'autre, il fouilla frénétiquement la pièce du regard. Il fallait qu'il reparte rapidement, car l'univers dans lequel il avait atterri ne lui apporterait que de graves ennuis.

Se détournant des deux jeunes femmes, toujours en larmes, il fit face à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, posté contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, observait la scène sans ciller. Son corps tendu, et ses lèvres serrées prouvaient qu'il faisait un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas craquer. S'approchant rapidement de lui, Harry essaya vainement de se faire entendre en agitant les bras devant son regard fixe.

- Allez Ron, tu ne me vois donc pas ? S'agaça-t-il. Je suis juste en face de toi !

Malheureusement, il avait beau s'agiter, personne ne le voyait ou ne l'entendait. Il n'était qu'un fantôme, sans réelle consistance dans leur monde. D'ailleurs, Ron ne tarda pas à le traverser à son tour, pour aller consoler sa sœur. Rageur, Harry poussa un cri de désespoir, totalement inaudible pour les autres occupants de la pièce.

Son regard parcourut de nouveau la pièce, cherchant un moyen quelconque de communiquer avec eux. Il finit par fixer un bibelot en forme d'hippogriffe que lui avait offert Neville Londubat pour Noël. Son ami avait pensé bien faire en le lui achetant en signe de commémoration à la mémoire de Buck, qui était mort de vieillesse il y a un an de cela. Cependant, en le voyant, Harry ne pensait qu'à son parrain, lorsque celui-ci s'était enfui de Poudlard sur le dos de l'animal. Ce souvenir, qui lui était maintenant devenu douloureux, le forçait à détester l'objet. Mais, comme tout bon griffondor, il n'avait jamais osé s'en débarrasser.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent à ces yeux. Et ce fut avec un certain agacement qu'il tenta de balancer le bibelot haï contre les murs du salon. Surpris, il vit cette fois-ci sa main se faire légèrement consistante, et déplacer la statuette qui se fracassa au sol. Cela voulait-il dire que comme tout esprit frappeur, il pouvait user de ses émotions pour avoir une emprise sur son environnement ? Ravi, il observa Ron bondir du canapé pour fouiller la pièce d'un regard suspicieux.

- Qui est là ? Fit la voix forte du rouquin. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Sans perdre de temps, Harry s'apprêtait à chercher un autre moyen pour leur transmettre un message, lorsqu'il ressentit une forte douleur dans son crâne. Tombant à genoux, il retint un hurlement de souffrance alors que sa forme immatérielle disparaissait sans un bruit.

Ouvrant des yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à ses tempes, il essaya vainement de reprendre son souffle. Par réflexe, il tenta immédiatement de quitter la position allongée qu'il avait adoptée dans son inconscience. Se mettant difficilement à genoux, il regarda les alentours de manière stupéfaite.

Il se trouvait dans une immense salle entièrement faite de marbre blanc. De hautes colonnes, soutenait un toit parsemé de vitraux, qui faisait la pièce ressembler à une immense cathédrale. Derrière lui, une longue allée, gardée de soldats en armure, se finissait par une large porte battante en bois massif. Partout sur les murs, des inscriptions dans une langue étrangère avaient été gravées avec délicatesse. Tournant son regard vers l'avant, il contempla avec scepticisme l'immense trône en or blanc qui s'y dressait fièrement. D'ailleurs, son attention se dirigea rapidement vers un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années qui y siégeait posément. Sans réellement y penser, Harry se mit à longuement détailler l'inconnu face à lui.

De très hautes statures, celui qui semblait être le dirigeant, dominaient la salle de son regard améthyste, encadrés d'épais cils noirs. Son visage parfait et angulaire - pommettes hautes, mâchoire forte, nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres pleines, dures et douces comme du marbre – laissait transparaitre une grande puissance. Ses longs cheveux retenus en catogan, étaient légèrement désordonnés, et d'une improbable couleur brun-roux dotés d'inhabituels reflets cuivrés. Quant à son corps mince, mais musclé, il donnait à cet homme un air de grand guerrier.

Un large sourire ironique étira les douces lèvres de l'inconnu, qui rendit à Harry son regard expectative. À ce geste, le sorcier se sentit comme rougir avant de détourner le regard. Que lui avait-il prit de le fixer de la sorte ? Surtout qu'il avait rapidement reconnu l'étrange regard violet qu'il avait croisé dans le désert. Cet homme était avant tout un meurtrier.

- On devrait le tuer, maintenant. Persiffla un autre homme, debout à sa droite. Je ne lui trouve rien de si intéressant.

Tellement troublé par le roux, assis nonchalamment sur son trône, Harry n'avait pas vu qu'une autre personne se trouvait aussi dans la salle.

En comparaison avec leur « dirigeant », l'autre homme possédait une carrure beaucoup plus svelte, ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était moins musclé. Il était doté - comme la plupart des individus de ce monde qu'Harry avait bien pu observer - une peau extrêmement pâle à la limite de la transparence. D'un blond miel mêlé d'or, ses cheveux étaient mi- long et ébouriffés, rajoutant un côté enfantin à son apparence rigide. Et les traits particulièrement fins de son visage, lui donnait en quelque sorte, un visage d'ange espiègle, mais démoniaque. Cette impression fut confirmée par Harry lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu glacial. Le même regard, que celui que possédait l'archer, qui avait tué de sang-froid deux innocentes personnes. Statufié par la peur, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait face à lui les deux cavaliers qui avaient déjà de tenter de le tuer.

Une puissante gifle l'envoya s'écraser lourdement sur le sol marbré dans un bruit sourd.

- De quel droit nous fixes-tu de la sorte. Menaça le blond, qui venait de le frapper. Cette bête enragée ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort. Permets-moi, mon frère, d'abréger ses souffrances.

Ledit frère était en réalité l'autre roux, qui se releva prestement de son trône. Avançant vers Harry à pas mesuré, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du prisonnier toujours allongé au sol. Reniflant de mépris face à cet être faible, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur d'un air impassible.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple humain. Répondit-il d'une voix d'un velouté incroyable. Sinon, comment expliques-tu qu'il a su faire appel à l'élément de l'air, dans le désert ?

- Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance ! Éructa le blond. Tu ne fais que perdre ton temps, et le mien, par la même occasion.

Lentement, le roux s'approcha de son frère pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Une aura menaçante semblait s'échapper de tous les pores de son musculeux corps, répondant une ambiance malsaine dans la grande salle. Il ne relâcha la pression de son aura que lorsque le jeune homme blond baissa brièvement la tête en signe d'excuse.

Devant cette autre démonstration de puissance, Harry prit le parti de ne surtout pas intervenir. Il avait conscience que sa magie lui faisait défaut, et qu'il était largement en position d'infériorité. Ici, personne ne viendrait le sauver s'il faisait un faux pas. Touchant avec prudence ses poches, il ragea de ne pas y sentir sa baguette magique. Elle avait dû tomber pendant qu'il se faisait aspirer par le miroir.

- Il ne vient pas de notre monde, Jasper. Continua à dire le roux, comme un secret. Son esprit est parcouru de personnes étranges, et de créatures fabuleuses. Il a même tenté de contacter les siens. C'était très enrichissant…

Harry reçut comme une décharge électrique à ses mots. Il se revit dans sa vision essayer de communiquer avec ses proches avant d'être paralysé par une puissante migraine. Assemblant les éléments, il comprit lentement que le roux avait été celui qui lui avait imposé cette douleur. Cet inconnu avait impunément fouillé son esprit. Ce guerrier, qui en plus d'être puissant, devait être un grand légimence, avait osé violer ses plus intimes secrets.

- De quel droit, avez-vous fait ça ? Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander, une profonde animosité inscrite sur le visage. Vous vous prenez pour qui, à violer l'esprit des autres comme ça ?

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le dénommé Jasper s'avancer vivement vers lui pour le refrapper avec hargne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, son frère s'était agenouillé face à Harry, faisant preuve d'une vitesse extraordinaire. Là, il lui saisit avec force le menton, pour le toiser de son regard violet qui s'assombrissait.

Le brun, ne put pas s'attarder sur la froideur de la peau de son assaillant, qu'il le sentait pénétrer de nouveau son esprit pour faire défiler tous ses souvenirs.

- Sache que le seul qui n'a aucun droit ici, c'est toi. Souffla le roux, d'une voix rendue rauque par la rage. Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton. Je t'interdis même de respirer trop fortement à mes côtés.

La tête douloureuse, Harry s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, lorsque le roux relâcha enfin la pression de ses doigts sur son visage, et libéra son esprit. La vue trouble, il sentit son corps frissonnant de peur refuser de répondre à ses ordres. Incapable de se redresser, il continua à tenter de rassembler ses forces pour se redresser. Usant même de sa magie, celle-ci semblait avoir déserté son corps.

Les dents serrées, Harry pensa que son exploit dans le désert serait certainement un cas isolé. Affolé, il se rappela que ses adversaires, eux, n'avaient aucun problème pour faire appel à leurs pouvoirs. Cette vitesse et cette force, dont ils avaient fait preuve, lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples moldus. Mais, le brun doutait qu'ils soient aussi des sorciers. Peu lui importait leur véritable nature, ils n'étaient assurément pas _humains_.

- Peu importe qui il est, railla Jasper, moi je ne vois qu'une larve rampant au sol. Débarrassons-nous de lui.

Les larmes de dépit bordant ses yeux, Harry les écoutait distraitement débattre de son sort sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Serrant les poings, il regretta de ne pas réussir à rejoindre de nouveau une douce inconscience. Pourquoi devait-il subir cela ? N'avait-il pas assez donné durant la guerre contre Voldemort ? Son corps se tendit quand il entendit les deux autres hommes débattre de sa faiblesse et juger de son utilité.

Vexé, il sentit son courage griffondorien emplir chaque fibre de son corps. Il ne s'était pas battu pendant des années pour mourir de la sorte. Il avait trop combattu l'injustice pour se laisser se faire humilier sans rien dire. Non, il n'avait perdu autant d'êtres chers à son cœur pour qu'on crache sur lui comme s'il n'était que de la vermine. Tremblant de tous ses membres, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il se releva pour affronter ses ennemis.

- Mon nom est Harry Potter. Cria-t-il de rage, sans réellement le vouloir. Je suis un sorcier provenant du monde magique.

Un silence glacial répondit à son éclat. Sans même se retourner vers lui, le jugeant indigne de leur attention, les deux autres hommes recommencèrent à converser tranquillement.

- Et que veux-tu que cela nous fasse ?! Lui lança tout de même le roux, assez mécontent de sa révolte.

Se battant contre lui-même, Harry réussit à tenir debout, serrant les dents en se sentant si faible. La tête bien haute, régulant le plus possible sa respiration, le brun décida de répondre malgré tout à cette pique acerbe.

- Vous n'avez ni le droit, ni le pouvoir de décider de ma mort. Expliqua-t-il, la voix chevrotante. Je ne suis pas votre esclave pour que vous vous permettiez de me donner des ordres. Et encore moins, un objet pour que j'aie à vous prouver ma valeur. Oui, je suis humain ! Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je veux, et j'exige, un minimum de respect de votre part !

Raidement, le brun vit ses deux interlocuteurs se retourner pour le fixer avec une haine farouche. Frissonnant, il vit le fascinant regard améthyste du roux virer immédiatement au noir abyssal. De toute manière, Harry pensa qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Alors ce fut les yeux plongés dans le regard charbonneux, de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son adversaire principal, qu'il poursuivit sa tirade.

- Je vous prierais d'utiliser mon nom lorsque vous parlez de moi. Continua-t-il, de manière assez intelligible. Car tout prétentieux que vous êtes, j'ose espérer que vous disposez d'un minimum d'éducation.

À peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces paroles qu'il se sentit être soulevé du sol par une force invisible. Sa trachée fut sauvagement compressée et des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux.

Oui, il l'avait bien cherché.

À SUIVRE.


	3. La vie sauve ?

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Yunoki : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review. Oui, je remarque que les avis sont très partagés pour cette histoire. Mais je suis sûre que cette fic trouvera grâce à vos yeux. J'espère que tu la suivras.

**Élodie Nina : **Salut ! Merci pour ce gentil com. Ce monde est sorti tout droit de trop de consommation de caféine, et de sucre lol. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Krix27 : **Oui, je compte mettre beaucoup d'actions, et de suspens au fil des chapitres. Merci de me suivre. Ce chapitre te plaira, je pense. J'en dévoile un peu plus sur ce Nouveau Monde.

**Guest :** Il n'a pas de chance, mais il ne va pas se laisser faire pour autant lol. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Biz.

Chapitre 3 : La vie sauve ?

Harry suffoquait. La gorge compressée, le souffle court, et la vue vacillante, il refusait pourtant de demander grâce à son assaillant. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Jasper sourire moqueusement pendant que le jeune homme roux continuait à le faire subir mille tourments. Car il ne faisait aucun doute, que c'était bien lui, le responsable de ses souffrances.

Le jeune homme était pourtant sûr que le roux n'avait prononcé aucune formule, sinon, il l'aurait à coup sûr entendu. Était-ce de la magie instinctive ? Ou alors un sort informulé ? Non, ces inconnus n'étaient pas des sorciers. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, il perçut au loin de brefs bruits de pas se rapprocher du lieu de l'altercation.

- Il serait bon de pouvoir faire preuve de clémence envers cet étranger, Edward. Murmura une belle voix aigüe, presque enfantine. Cela ne vous apporterait rien de le tuer.

À la fin de ces paroles salvatrices, Harry sentit son bourreau relâcher la pression de son curieux don, et son corps s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol en marbre.

- Pourquoi ça, Alice ? S'offusqua Jasper, impatient. Tu as vu quelque chose qui nous serait utile ?

Levant difficilement les yeux pour admirer son sauveur, le sorcier aperçut face à lui les yeux marron d'une magnifique jeune femme. Celle qui se prénommait Alice était une personne mince à l'extrême, fine, et plutôt petite. Son visage à la peau diaphane était encadré par des cheveux noir corbeau, coupés très courts et pointant dans tous les sens. Quant à son nez aquilin et bien droit, il tendait à la faire ressembler un peu plus à un petit lutin ayant quitté sa forêt pour jouer des tours. Cette femme, habillée d'une longue robe en soie verte brodée d'or, transpirait la bonté et la bienveillance.

S'avançant vers les deux frères, d'une démarche sautillante et fluide telle une ballerine, elle laissa Jasper encercler d'une prise ferme sa taille. Harry fut plus qu'étonné de comprendre qu'une telle beauté puisse appartenir à un être aussi violent que l'était le jeune homme blond.

- Il se pourrait… qu'il nous apporte beaucoup. Dit-elle mystérieusement. Pourquoi ne pas le prendre à ton service, mon prince ? Il me semble que tu ne possèdes pas d'Animal ?

- Alice ! Gronda vivement son compagnon. Ne sois pas insultante ! Ce n'est qu'un humain… Il serait indigne de cette tâche.

- Aucunes de nos lois ne l'interdit. Répliqua calmement la jeune femme. Et je me porte garante de lui. Si tu ne le prends pas à ton service, je le prendrais au mien, Edward.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla presque d'irritation l'archer blond. Tu n'oserais pas, Alice.

Se reposant de sa précédente attaque, Harry captait toutes les informations qu'il lui parvenait. Ainsi, le grand roux taciturne, Edward, était le « prince » de ce monde étrange. Et celle qu'il avait prise pour un sauveur voulait le mettre au service de cet homme rempli de malveillance, et de violence. Hors de question. Jamais, il ne se servirait un tel monstre. Et puis, que voulait-elle dire par devenir son Animal ?

Peu lui importait au final, c'était non. Le jeune homme brun n'avait nullement peur de la mort pour l'avoir que trop souvent fréquenté durant la guerre. Alors, il n'allait pas reculer devant ce prince étranger malgré ce qui lui en couterait. Il lui ferait les pires bassesses jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille de ce monde, ou qu'il y meure.

Soudainement, le sorcier entendit le roux grogner sauvagement à ses pensées, et il se rappela qu'il était en mesure de pénétrer son esprit. Sans réellement le réaliser, un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres, alors que dans son esprit défilaient toutes les injures qu'il connaissait à l'encontre du « prince ». Ses yeux vert émeraude plongées dans le froid regard améthyste, le destin semblait les avoir désignés comme des ennemis mortels.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ragea Edward, la voix rendue rauque de fureur, comme s'il relevait le défi du brun. Je t'apprendrais à courber l'échine, _Harry_. Mais avant…

Ignorant les protestations virulentes de Jasper, le prince fit un geste à l'un des gardes qui sortit hâtivement par une des nombreuses portes adjacentes de la pièce. Celui-ci revient rapidement dans la grande salle du trône, tenant dans les mains un épais collier en argent portant d'étranges symboles inscrits sur la façade. Tirant l'objet des mains du soldat, sans même le remercier, Edward s'approcha vivement du sorcier encore au sol.

Agrippant méchamment ses cheveux, il lui releva la tête en faisant fi de ses débattements pour lui encercler le cou du fameux collier.

- Je pense que tu vas réellement aimer rester à mes côtés. Ronronna le prince, en approchant son visage de son nouvel Animal. Il me tarde de te retrouver. Dès le coucher du soleil.

Se relevant prestement, le roux héla deux servantes qui apparurent vivement dans la pièce pour leur ordonner de l'emmener. Lâchant son nouveau bijou, qu'il s'efforçait d'arracher, Harry choisit ce moment pour recommencer à protester avec force.

- Non ! Se débattit le sorcier, en repoussant les domestiques, qui le tirait vers la sortie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela. J'ai des droits ! J'exige de parler au vrai dirigeant de ce monde. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis. Vous vous exposez à de graves pro…

La fin de sa tirade mourut sous la seconde violente gifle qu'il venait de recevoir en plein visage. Éberlué, il fixa avec de grands son agresseur qui le lorgnait avec un dégout visible et profond.

- Tu n'es plus rien ici. Réfuta Edward, qui venait de le punir. Tu ne représentes rien, et malgré cela, je te fais l'honneur de devenir mon Animal. _Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de fureur_. Oublie qui tu étais. Renie ce que tu savais faire. Peu m'importe ceux qui t'entouraient. Car ta seule solution est de t'abandonner à moi dès à présent. Ou ta souffrance n'en sera que plus délectable.

Les yeux remplis de haine, Harry regardait son ennemi avec violence. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait suivre gentiment ses ordres ? Il n'avait pas plié devant Voldemort, alors il ne plierait certainement pas devant ce monstre.

Tirant une énième fois sur son collier, sans plus de réussite, il chassa tant que bien que mal la panique qui l'envahissait. Il se doutait bien que cette parure n'était pas autour de son cou dans un but purement décoratif. Était-ce une autre forme de torture ? Agressif, il s'apprêtait à cracher à la figure du prince qui se tenait toujours face à lui lorsqu'une douce main pâle se posa sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que je vais l'accompagner dans ses futurs appartements. Annonça Alice, en interrompant le sorcier dans son geste inconsidéré, comme si elle avait su ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après tout, je me sens malgré tout responsable de sa vie.

- Effectivement. Persifla Jasper, toujours aussi mauvais. Si cela avait dépendu de moi, il serait déjà pendu, ou décapité dans la cour principale.

Qu'avait-il tous à se prendre pour des êtres si puissants ? À croire qu'ils disposaient, de la vie des autres comme bons le leur semblait ? Tel un suicidaire, Harry s'apprêtait à répondre vertement au blond lorsque sa compagne le tira avec une force insoupçonnée vers la sortie. Se débattant sur tout le chemin, ils parcoururent d'immenses couloirs, et descendirent dans ce qui semblait être les catacombes du château.

- Tu vivras parmi les autres Animal. Lui informa Alice, sereine face à ses protestations. Mais étant celui du prince, tu bénéficies de certains privilèges.

- Oh joie ! Railla le sorcier, plein de verve. Ces privilèges ont-ils un rapport avec mon retour dans mon monde ?

Poussant une lourde porte en bois, la jeune femme préféra ne pas lui répondre, faisant ainsi preuve d'une grande sagesse. Légèrement mal à l'aise face à ce silence, Harry regretta son caractère emporté. Après tout, elle l'avait – en quelque sorte- sauvé la vie. Il devait au moins tenter de ne pas trop la provoquer. Car elle, contrairement aux deux frères, n'était pas vraiment une ennemie. Pas totalement.

Regardant autour de lui, le brun remarqua qu'il venait d'entrée dans une vaste pièce, où de nombreux fauteuils en cuir entourés de meubles anciens y avaient été disposés. Plusieurs jeunes gens, possédant la beauté froide des inconnus de ce monde, regardèrent fixement l'arrivée des nouveaux venus. Sans attendre, ils s'inclinèrent devant Alice, avant de chuchoter sur leur passage.

Prenant une porte sur la droite de la pièce, la compagne du blond le fit monter en haut d'un grand escalier en colimaçon, toujours escorter par ses deux serviteurs. Leur petit groupe ne tarda pas à arriver dans une petite chambre aménagée, et éclairée par de faibles bougies.

- Voilà. S'enthousiasma Alice. Tu vivras ici. Et bien sûr, tu rejoindras Edward, lorsqu'il te fera quérir.

Jugeant inutile de lui rétorquer qu'il comptait bien ignorait les appels du roux, le sorcier choisit d'observer la petite chambre. Rustiques et simples, étaient les meilleurs termes pour la décrire. Les meubles, faits de bois noirs, étaient en tout et pour tout composés d'un lit et d'une commode. Les draps semblaient rêches, mais propres, et le sol en pierre glaçait l'ambiance de la pièce.

- Ou suis-je ? Demanda Harry, totalement perdu. Où ai-je atterri ?

- Tu es à Elysion. Répondit Alice. Tu es dans un royaume régi par nous, les vampires. Par la famille Cullenus, plus précisément. Sache que nous régnions depuis maintenant de nombreux siècles sur ces belles terres.

Intéressé par les propos de la jolie brune, Harry pensa à profiter de sa présence amicale pour la questionner un peu plus. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une chance de recueillir des informations sur ses adversaires.

- Un mode gouverné par des vampires, hein ? Se moqua-t-il. Je sais à quoi ressemblent les vampires, et vous, vous n'en êtes pas.

- Vraiment ? Sourit Alice, sans s'offusquer. Les humains sont des êtres bien étranges. Eh bien, jeune impudent, peut-être n'as-tu jamais rencontré des vampires originels tels que nous ? ! Des démons vampiriques purs provenant de la branche principale, de la souche originelle elle-même… _Prenant une pause dans sa tirade, elle s'assit sur le lit qui grinça sous son léger poids._ Oublie tout ce que tu savais, Harry Potter. Car ce monde ne te fera aucun cadeau, si tu ne plisses pas.

Pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas tous de lui dire d'oublier son passé ? D'abandonner ? Il avait laissé beaucoup trop de choses derrière lui pour renoncer maintenant. Ginny l'attendait. Ses amis l'attendaient. Son parrain, qu'il n'avait pas encore sauvé, l'attendait.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner. Dit-il, un peu de dépit dans la voix. Il faut que je retourne chez moi. Ma place n'est pas ici.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que tu viens tout juste d'arriver ? Interrogea la jeune femme, en penchant délicatement sa tête sur le côté. Tu ne peux savoir où il te faut aller, ni où tu te dois de rester, si tu ne cherches même pas les bonnes réponses. Ce monde peut t'apporter toutes les solutions à tes questions, Harry. Il comblera ce vide que je perçois en toi.

- Assez de tes devinettes ! Hurla le brun, à fleur de peau. Tu ne me connais même pas, et tu crois pouvoir me donner des… leçons psychologiques sur la vie. Dis-moi quelque chose d'utile, ou pars ! Je me débrouillerais seul pour m'en aller.

Un lourd silence s'éternisa dans la pièce à ces mots plein de fiel. Regardant brièvement Alice, le sorcier remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment énervée par son éclat. Elle paraissait plus intriguée par sa personne, et par ses réactions. Délicatement, elle fit un geste de la main aux deux serviteurs, qui se tenaient silencieusement dans un coin, qui quitta prestement la petite chambre. Dès qu'ils furent enfin seuls, la vampire le fixa de nouveau.

- Elysion est une terre divisée en cinq monarchies. Expliqua Alice. Il en a été décidé ainsi par le grand roi Carlisle lorsqu'il reprit le gouvernement du royaume. De telle sorte que chacun de ses trois fils puisse posséder une part à diriger seul. Edward, gouverne le nord, le pays d'Efryn où tu te trouves actuellement. Jasper, mon époux, gouverne l'Est, le Galyas. L'ouest appartenant à Emmett, et à sa femme Rosalie, porte pour nom Orlysin. Et le centre de notre dynastie, Alayis, est gouverné par le roi lui-même. Accompagné de sa femme Esmée. _Elle fit une pause pour marquer son discours_. Ce monde à ses propres règles, dont la principale est que nous sommes l'espèce supérieure. De ce fait, en tant qu'humain, tu nous dois un respect total. _Le regard pénétrant, elle rajouta_ : J'espère que ces informations te seront utiles pour éviter les ennuis !

- Tu as dit cinq terres. Riposta le sauveur, ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec elle au sujet de ce qu'il pensait de leur espèce, et évitant aussi sa remarque finale. À qui appartient le Sud ?

- Nous avons perdu ces contrées. Et nos opposants s'y terrent. Annonça la jeune femme, sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune question supplémentaire sur le sujet. Bref. Toi, ton rôle est d'être l'Animal du prince. C'est un grand honneur. Surtout pour un humain !

Le sorcier sentit ses dents crisser à ces mots. Alors même qu'Alice paraissait être la plus _aimable_ de ces vampires, le mot « humain » avait tout de même une connotation insultante sur ses lèvres. Méditant à ses paroles malgré ce désagrément, Harry se dit que le sud serait l'endroit où il se réfugierait lorsqu'il quitterait cet horrible endroit. Peut-être pourrait-il sympathiser avec leurs adversaires ? Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres à ces pensées. Puis se rappelant d'un léger détail, il se figea de crainte.

- Tu… Tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées en ce moment ? Balbutia-t-il. Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Rassure-toi. Rigola la jeune femme. Seuls les vampires les plus puissants développent un pouvoir mental. Et, nous avons tous une spécialité. _Croisant les jambes, elle les énuméra d'un regard lointain_. Edward, c'est la télépathie et la télékinésie. Pour Jasper, c'est l'empathie. Quant à moi, mes visions me suffisent amplement !

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle lui révélait tous les points forts, et tacitement les défauts, de ses bourreaux. Aucun doute pour Harry qu'il trouve comment utiliser ces informations à bon escient. Un soulagement l'étreignit, lorsqu'il pensa qu'il n'aurait à se méfier que de ce soi-disant prince.

- D'ailleurs, la vague de pouvoir que tu as déferlé dans notre désert est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas été immédiatement abattu. Réfléchit à voix haute Alice. Les humains sont beaucoup trop faibles pour manier toutes formes de pouvoirs mentaux. Même si tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde, en l'intégrant, tes capacités devraient aussi s'accorder à cet univers. Alors comment as-tu été capable de réaliser ce prodige ? _Les yeux un instant perdus dans le vide, la jolie brune se reconcentra presque immédiatement sur ce qu'elle disait_. Mais bon, le collier que tu portes va annuler entièrement tous tes pouvoirs. Il est donc inutile de s'en inquiéter… Oui, tu ne peux pas être…

- Ne peux pas être, quoi ? Questionna Harry, très intéressé par la suite de sa phrase. Tu penses à quoi ?

Le regard marron de la voyante plongea dans ses yeux curieux, et le dévisagea longuement. Harry répertoriait soigneusement chaque information qu'il percevait. Grâce à Alice, il savait enfin à quoi lui servait son magnifique collier : à le réduire à l'état de moldu. Pourrait-il encore contacter de sa famille ? Une vague de question parcourut l'esprit du jeune homme tourmenté et blessé. Tendu, il refusait toujours de détourner le regard, et fixait la vampire de son courage griffondorien.

- Tu as du cran. Félicita finalement la jeune femme. Il t'en faudra ! Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de… facile. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il s'est toujours refusé à avoir un Animal.

- Animal, Animal ! S'énerva encore le sorcier. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Un sourire plein de malice étira les lèvres rosées d'Alice, ce qui accentua la nervosité d'Harry. Sans un mot, elle s'était relevée avec grâce de sa couche.

- Je pense que tu découvriras ton rôle, ce soir. Ricana sournoisement la jolie brune. Je m'en voudrais de te gâcher la surprise. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu ne te feras pas tuer trop tôt. Cela serait… regrettable.

Et sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la porte, les deux servantes la lui ouvrirent pour la laisser passer en s'inclinant. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Harry voulut lui poser une toute dernière question.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ? Questionna-t-il. Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Même ton mari veut ma tête !

- J'ai vu ton arrivée dans une vision, Harry Potter. Rigola franchement Alice, une main délicatement posée devant sa bouche. Mais, je ne suis encore sûre de rien en ce qui te concerne. Tu nous apporteras beaucoup, ou tu causeras notre perte… Le futur est tellement changeant…

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être sûre ? N'était-elle pas une voyante ? Un ricanement de mépris franchit les lèvres du jeune homme. Si elle était aussi efficace que l'était le professeur Trelawney, il ne pouvait décidément pas se fier à ses paroles farfelues. Déjà, il sentait un mal de crâne le saisir en pensant à ses paroles remplies d'énigmes.

XXXX

Regardant par la fenêtre, Harry vit que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Les avertissements du prince roux vinrent brusquement le hanter le faisant serrer les poings de rage. Jamais il ne rejoindrait cet homme dans sa chambre.

- Nous avons été placés à votre service, monsieur. Lui annonça une voix inconnue, dans la pièce devenue silencieuse suite au départ d'Alice. Il est l'heure de vous préparer pour le prince Edward.

Surpris, Harry dévisagea plus attentivement ses deux servantes, vêtues de vieille robe en toile mauve, qu'il avait totalement oubliées. Les deux jeunes femmes, une petite rousse avenante, et une autre blonde à l'air revêche l'observaient sans faire de gestes.

- À mon service ? Interrogea-t-il. Oh, ce doit être l'un des fameux privilèges.

Personne ne jugea utile d'acquiescer à cette vérité. Harry se dit qu'elles pourraient peut-être lui apporter une certaine aide. Regardant leur peau pâle, et leurs yeux aux couleurs étranges, il comprit qu'elles étaient aussi des vampires. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à autant d'égard venant de ces monstres.

- Oh faite, y'a-t-il d'autres humains dans les environs ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils servent d'esclaves dans ce monde. Et non, à ce que ce soit « l'espèce supérieure » !

- Ils se trouvent à leur place ! Répliqua hargneusement la blonde. Là, où vous devriez être. Dans les cachots ! Seuls des vampires peuvent avoir le privilège de servir la royauté.

Plissant des yeux, le sorcier se rappela tout de suite la raison pour laquelle il détestait autant les blondes, et à plus forte raison, les vampires. Ces êtres débordaient d'une arrogance folle.

- Et pourrais-je avoir ton nom ? Persifla Harry, devenu hostile. Que je sache qui va bientôt avoir le _privilège_ de récurer les toilettes de l'humain que je suis ?

- Je me nomme Marianne. Coupa vivement la rousse, souhaitant visiblement mettre fin au début du conflit. Et son nom est Lætitia… Monsieur.

Harry, loin d'être idiot, comprit la manœuvre de la domestique. Reniflant de mépris, il se détourna d'elles pour observer posément les environs par la seule fenêtre présente dans la pièce. Il devait trier toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées aujourd'hui.

Ignorant totalement les deux jeunes servantes qui se déplaçaient librement au travers de la chambre, un plan s'amoncela dans son esprit.

Une petite rébellion s'imposait.

À SUIVRE.


	4. Mauvaise rencontre

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Merlin :** Je te remercie d'avoir donné ton avis sur la fic. Pour tout te dire, je ne l'écris pas dans le but d'assouvir un insidieux « fantasme », mais parce que cette histoire me tenait à cœur. Les lemons ne sont pas forcément ma priorité, et ne vont pas être ma raison principale, pour attirer de futurs lecteurs. Tu restes libre de lire cette fic, ou de passer ton chemin, si tu trouves qu'elle manque réellement d'originalité, ou de profondeur.

**Yunoki :** Coucou ! Ah ah ! Je suis contente de piquer ta curiosité. Je vais tâcher de rester dans cette optique, pour te captiver encore plus avec cette nouvelle aventure. Merci encore de ta review.

**vampirette-flower :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Moi aussi, habituellement j'évite la discrimination vampire/humain dans mes fics, mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de marquer les esprits en mettant en avant des scènes assez cruelles. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Ptitcoeurfragile :** Merci pour ta gentille review. Ça m'a encouragée à poursuivre cette histoire. Je te laisse en lire la suite ! Biz.

**dark-shany :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton com, il m'a vraiment fait sourire. Tu ne vas pas tarder à découvrir ce qu'est un « Animal », mais Harry va comme d'habitude empirer sa situation lol. Pour le Sud, je garde le mystère, mais je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas que des gentils là-bas. Au fait, moi aussi je bave devant un beau Edward avec de longs cheveux, et un corps bien musclés XD. Pour mes futurs post, je mets des nouveaux chapitres toutes les semaines (parfois, plusieurs fois dans la semaine lol), en suivant mon inspiration du jour. Je pense que je vais maintenir cette cadence un bon moment.

**Élodie Nina :** Alors là, je dois avouer que tu avais très bien deviné pour le rôle de l'Animal. Ils servent de nourriture, et autres… Pour le royaume ennemi, je vais garder le mystère un petit moment. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira, à défaut d'éclaircir tes questions. Merci encore de me suivre. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise rencontre

Se rebeller ? Harry avait maintenant pleinement conscience de la stupidité de ses pensées. Installé inconfortablement, et regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme regarda d'un œil morne la vieille carriole dans laquelle il se trouvait. Celle-ci se déplaçait d'ailleurs assez lentement, tirée par un énorme cheval gris sur un vieux chemin de terre entouré de bosquet. Le sorcier ne pouvait malheureusement pas vraiment décrire les environs, car la nuit avait depuis longtemps couvert la région de son sombre manteau. Cependant, il pouvait encore se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené à cette situation…

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Alice, il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de se lier d'amitié avec Marianne, lui posant à elle aussi de nombreuses questions. Notamment au sujet de son nouveau rôle d'Animal auprès du prince.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement le droit de vous le dire. Avait-elle hésité au départ. En réalité, les Animals sont là pour répondre aux moindres besoins de leur partenaire_. Face à la grimace explicite d'Harry, la malheureuse tenta de dorer le blason de la dégradante fonction._ Ils sont très respectés, car ils ont beaucoup d'influence auprès de leur maitre. Sachez qu'être celui du prince vous conférera beaucoup de pouvoir auprès des nôtres.

Retors, Harry avait choisi de refuser d'épiloguer sur le sujet. Par la suite, il ne laissa pas les deux domestiques le laver, ou le faire changer d'habits, pour rencontrer son nouveau « propriétaire ». Car il comptait bien se montrer le moins désirable possible aux yeux du prince. Ce fut donc vêtu de son costume gris clair, qu'il portait pour se rendre au ministère, qu'il se rendit dans la chambre d'Edward.

Le prince, portant pour unique vêtement un large pantalon en soie bleu marine, semblait étudier méticuleusement une carte posée face à lui. La luxueuse chambre, presque totalement plongée dans le noir, ne permettait pas à Harry de parfaitement la détailler. Comment le prince arrivait-il à lire sa précieuse carte ? Même lui, qui avait il y a des années de cela réparé magiquement sa vue défaillante, ne distinguait pas les meubles de la pièce.

- Les vampires ont une très bonne vue même la nuit tombée. Susurra une voix suave dans le dos d'Harry.

Brusquement, le cœur battant, il se retourna pour dévisager le vampire. Edward s'était encore une fois déplacé à une vitesse hallucinante. Et cela, sans laisser aucun bruit le trahir dans son mouvement. Un rictus aux lèvres, il fixait sa « proie » avec envie.

Tout de suite après, un dégout profond s'afficha sur la face du brun.

- Je ne comptais pas vous toucher de cette manière. Railla le vampire en percevant ses pensées. Aucun immortel digne de ce nom ne s'abaisserait à satisfaire ses appétits auprès d'un humain. _Il se lécha les lèvres d'impatience_. Non, je ne désire que votre sang.

La gorge serrée, et les joues brulantes de honte, Harry ne s'en laissa pas pour autant impressionné. De savoir que cet homme ne souhaitait pas l'étreindre intimement, ne changeait rien à sa situation dramatique.

- Que ce soit mon sang, ou mon corps, répondit-il avec lenteur, le simple fait d'être en votre présence me répugne. Si vous pensez que je vais rester gentiment là, à me laisser faire, alors j'espère que vous aimez le gout de la déception. _Puis, il finit d'une voix pleine de fiel :_ Espèce de monstre !

À ces mots, et durant un quart de seconde, le sorcier put réellement voir le visage du vampire face à lui. Les yeux qui avaient viré aux noirs, les veines bleues qui avaient creusé la belle peau, et les dents qui s'étaient comme aiguisées, le fit longuement trembler de terreur. Sur ses gardes, il vit le prince se détourner prestement de lui et claquer des doigts d'un geste impatient. Immédiatement, ses deux servantes attitrées avaient surgi dans la chambre. Hâtivement, celles-ci l'avaient emmené dehors pour le reconduire à ses propres appartements. Venait-il de gagner ?

- Je te prouverais qu'il est bien meilleur de rester à mes côtés. Persifla la voix rauque du vampire roux avant qu'il n'est totalement disparu. Je te ferais plier !

Enfermé dans sa petite chambre, Harry se remettait tout juste de ses émotions, assit sur sa couche, lorsque Jasper avait surgi dans sa chambre, au grand ravissement de Lætitia postée dans un coin. Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, l'archer lui avait annoncé avec un plaisir non feint avoir réussi à convaincre Edward de se débarrasser de lui.

- Quel plaisir de savoir que tu as ruiné toutes tes chances de rester en vie, tout seul comme un grand, sans que je n'ai à intervenir. Grinça le vampire blond. Peu m'importe ce qu'en pense mon épouse, à mes yeux, tu ne nous apporteras que des ennuis.

Très vite, des gardes avaient surgi dans la pièce, avant de l'emporter à l'extérieur du château. Là, ils l'avaient forcé à monter dans une vieille charrette, ignorant royalement ses cris de protestation. Alice, qui était apparue, avait bien tenté de l'aider, mais son compagnon eu tôt fait de l'arrêter.

Sur la route qui le menait vers un autre endroit inconnu, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à regretter son ancienne insolence. Fulminant toujours, il regarda autour de lui et constata avec affliction qu'encadré comme il l'était par ces soldats, il ne pourrait même pas réussir à fuir. Les soldats étaient quatre en tout, deux poster de chaque côté de lui, un à l'arrière et un autre en tête de la troupe.

Les fixant, le brun remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une armure argentés, avec pour blason sur le devant. Un aigle en feu. Où était-ce un phénix ? Oui, c'était bien ça, un phœnix qui ouvrait ses magnifiques ailes pour s'envoler y était parfaitement dessiné. Les casques qu'ils avaient sur la tête l'empêchaient de réellement décrire leurs traits, mais il pouvait apercevoir la longue épée qui pendait à leur taille.

La procession avançait dans un silence mortuaire. De profil, ou de dos, ils remplissaient leur mission dans le calme. C'étaient des guerriers, certainement bien entrainés, et le sauveur commença enfin à douter. Il serait suicidaire d'essayer de se rebeller contre eux. Grinçant des dents, il se dit que le statut d'Animal lui apparaissait soudainement comme un titre très intéressant.

Sans avertissement, il sentit l'allure des chevaux diminuer sensiblement. Dans un sursaut, le brun força ses yeux à s'adapter à l'obscurité ambiante. Il se trouvait à présent à l'intérieur d'une grande forêt, où au loin, un immense manoir s'y étendait. Tout l'espace était éclairé par des milliers de lumières qui semblaient dans la nuit noire virevolter et tenir toute seule dans les airs. Harry aurait presque pu croire se trouver aux portes de Poudlard.

À leur passage d'autres vampires, à la même peau pâle, fixèrent avec avidité le carrosse.

Leur convoi contourna l'entrée de l'énorme forteresse, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait entrer par la petite porte. En effet, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir au bout d'un tournant, des officiers gardant une grande grille en fer forgé. Ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir le passage pour les laisser entrer. Finalement, la procession s'arrêta dans une grande cour arrière à l'édifice. Deux des gardes du corps d'Harry ouvrirent alors la porte de la charrette pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. Comprenant, le jeune homme leva les paumes en l'air, en signe de paix. Ils l'aidèrent alors à quitter sa prison, et le guidèrent vers une porte en bois que le jeune homme n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ce qui semblait être le garde mangé, car des tonnes de sacs de provisions y avaient été rassemblées. D'ailleurs, ceux qui étaient encore ouverts laissaient apercevoir des grains de maïs. Plus loin, des tonneaux dont l'odeur indiqua qu'ils contenaient de l'alcool prenaient le plus de place en ce lieu.

Avançant dans la pièce, Harry vit deux autres soldats garder une énième porte dans le fond, tandis que d'autres personnes entraient pour récupérer de la nourriture dans les sacs. Celles-ci étaient des femmes, habillées de vieille robe boueuse, et dont la tête et les épaules restaient basses. Le brun fut légèrement surpris en voyant leur tenue. Il avait fini par être habitué à voir ces démons toujours bien apprêtés. Et même ceux qui ne vivaient pas au château semblaient s'habiller dignement. Or, ces femmes dans leurs habits trop grands et malodorants ressemblaient un peu plus à des esclaves. Immédiatement, Harry comprit qu'il venait enfin de toucher le fond.

De forts applaudissements interrompirent les pensées sombres du prisonnier.

- Quel belle créature, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dis une personne dans le fond de la pièce. Mon nom est Keren, et dans cette humble demeure, je suis le Maitre des jeux.

Cette voix était réellement douce et calme. On aurait pu penser qu'il venait de chanter, et non de parler. S'approchant de la lumière des chandelles environnantes, Keren se révéla être indubitablement un bel homme. Il était plutôt grand, avec un corps délicat, et de longs cheveux bruns. Vêtu d'une tunique pourpre, il abordait d'énormes bijoux en or noués dans ses cheveux afin de mettre en valeur son visage fin, presque androgyne. Ses yeux, bien que d'un beau bleu électrique, semblaient par ailleurs calculateur et méprisable. Il était, sans aucun doute, en train d'évaluer la valeur du nouveau venu. Il continua à dévisager Harry un long moment avant de s'exprimer.

- Bienvenue au manoir des plaisirs, humain. Minauda-t-il. J'ai justement assez de temps pour te faire participer à un de mes jeux favoris. Cela risque fort d'amuser les nobles du royaume qui payent une fortune pour venir se divertir en ces lieux. Mais c'est tout de même dommage… Moi qui voulais faire de toi mon servant personnel.

Le brun mordit sa langue jusqu'au sang à ces mots. Un jeu ? Alors cet homme était-il en quelque sorte le bouffon du roi ? Et si le sorcier recollait bien les morceaux, il avait été donné à ce fou, et donc recalé au titre de divertissement de la royauté. Frissonnant de terreur, il se sentit de plus en plus pris au piège. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à deviner les règles de ces fameux jeux.

Déjà, Keren tournait les talons pour sortir de la pièce avec un empressement non feint. Et Harry fut, bon gré mal gré, forcé de le suivre.

- Ça va être grandiose... Se félicita le maitre des jeux, en parcourant d'immenses couloirs.

Une certaine rage envahit de nouveau le brun en constatant qu'il serait encore plus maltraité ici. Et cette simple constatation le blessa plus que toute autre chose. Il ne valait vraiment rien aux yeux de ces vampires, et cela semblait être bien pire que d'être auprès du prince Edward.

Ouvrant la bouche pour remettre à sa place l'inconnu face devant lui, il sentit le collier qu'il portait toujours autour du cou le bruler atrocement. Keren se retourna à cet instant face à lui avec un large rictus aux lèvres. Cet homme avait donc aussi le pouvoir d'utiliser son collier.

Essoufflé par la soudaine douleur, Harry courrait plus qu'il ne marchait dans le dédale de couloirs. Un soldat devant lui, qui semblait lui aussi le haïr pour une tierce raison, le tenait par le bras pour le forcer à suivre Keren sans discuter. Le sorcier n'avait même pas le temps de s'extasier devant la beauté de la résidence, et au vu de sa situation, l'envie ne se faisait pas réellement sentir.

- On m'a raconté que tu avais un caractère épouvantable. Dit Keren. D'où ta chute dans notre hiérarchie !

Harry eut envie de rétorquer qu'il se moquait totalement de son avis. Cependant, il se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant.

- Ici, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de t'évader. Continua Keren en jubilant presque. En dehors de la garde royale postée un peu partout dans ces lieux, sache que celui que tu dois craindre le plus... C'est moi. _Déclara-t-il d'un ton cinglant en regardant droit dans les yeux le nouveau prisonnier_. Bien, pressons-nous !

Ce discours laissa le jeune homme de glace, il avait eu plus de crainte à affronter les mangemorts que cet ignoble vampire.

Bien trop tôt, ils arrivèrent dans une vieille salle abandonnée et malodorante. D'ailleurs, Harry ne saurait dire à quoi servait cette pièce, pleine de saleté et de toiles d'araignées. Regardant aux alentours, il aperçut pourtant d'autres personnes attachées à la taille et aux mains, trembler les uns contre les autres. Ils semblaient attendre, terrifiés, la suite des événements. Le sorcier ne tarda pas à reconnaitre que c'était des humains, grâce à leur tenu délabré, et à la chaleur de leur peau. Pourquoi les avaient-ils réunis ici ? Harry ressentait encore plus de doutes.

Bientôt, Keren s'approcha soudainement de lui, un tisonnier brulant avec un grand C gravé dessus. Il ne voulait tout de même pas le marquer ? Comme du bétail ? Regardant derrière lui, Harry vit alors que tous les autres prisonniers possédaient une vilaine marque boursouflée sur leur avant-bras. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Se débattant fortement contre le garde qui le me maintenait, le jeune homme ne put malheureusement que capituler face à la force de ses geôliers. Le maitre des jeux l'agrippa méchamment par le cou et, les yeux plongés dans les siens, le marqua sur sa côte droite. Le cri de souffrance que poussa le brun dut certainement s'entendre au travers de tout le royaume. Se rapprochant au plus près de lui, Keren chuchota, presque tendre :

- Il aurait été dommage d'abimer cette magnifique peau à un endroit trop visible. _Puis, prenant une pause dramatique, il reprit_. Je suis presque de devoir te sacrifier…

Sur ces mots, il se détourna sans plus attendre de son prisonnier, pour ordonner au garde de bien les surveiller cette nuit. Déposant au passage d'un geste amusé dans un bac d'eau sale son tisonnier encore fumant de la chair brulée.

- Je vous prouverais que vous avez tort. Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le sorcier. Vous ne serez pas forcément le gagnant de cette bataille contre moi.

Le silence qui suivit la réponse du jeune homme fut mémorable alors que Keren s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Levant lentement les yeux vers lui, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire hideux.

- Pauvre, _Harry Potter_. Souffla-t-il en se retournant pour partir. Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu as perdu la bataille.

Tout de suite après, Harry sentit ses mains être sauvagement attachées par de solides chaînes en fer forgé. Et même sa taille ne fut pas oubliée.

Reculant légèrement d'inconfort, il remarqua que la chaine qui entourait ses fines hanches le reliait fatalement aux autres prisonniers. Si le jeune homme voulait s'enfuir, outre la difficulté de passer la vigilance des gardes, ce serait donc avec tous ces pauvres gens. Mais il doutait sérieusement que ces personnes terrifiées, et pour la plupart blessées veuillent le suivre dans son plan suicidaire. Ils semblaient tous résolus à leur triste fin.

Détournant les yeux, le sorcier plaqua une main tremblante sur ma marque encore fraiche. La peau étant déjà rouge et enflée. Il avait tellement mal qu'il dut se forcer à retenir ses larmes de douleur.

XXXX

Ils passèrent la nuit, les uns contre les autres, avec des gémissements de peur emplissant continuellement la pièce. Au lever du soleil, Harry qui était encore engourdi par sa nuit de veille se sentit être déplacé, et ne put que suivre le mouvement. Ouvrant les yeux, il put apercevoir au-devant de leur troupe Keren, qui semblait plus qu'heureux de se pavaner avec sa suite d'esclave. Ils traversèrent d'innombrables autres portes, ne prenant nullement la même direction que lors de leur arrivée, dans un silence le plus complet. Finalement, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arriver dans une énorme alcôve sombre et crasseuse. Des tonnes de tonneaux vides entouraient les prisonniers, et une seule autre porte en bois massif était visible. Un des soldats qui les accompagnait l'ouvrit prestement pour sortir, et Harry put remarquer qu'elle menait vers une magnifique forêt. De nouveau, un début de plan d'évasion se forma dans sa tête.

Le maitre des jeux choisit ce moment précis pour retenir la porte, et ainsi discuter avec un des soldats à l'extérieur.

- Veille à ce qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour les garder. Ordonna-t-il. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces animaux !

Harry grogna à cette phrase dégradante sans pouvoir se retenir. Immédiatement, Keren apparut face à lui, et le dévisagea avec hargne. Presque sans y penser, le sorcier le détailla encore une fois brièvement. Il était effrayant. Cependant, c'était une « qualité » que semblaient posséder tous les vampires de ce monde. Son corps, mis en valeur dans un nouvel ensemble rouge, était tout en finesse. Quant à ses yeux, toujours ce même regard effroyable, ils n'exprimaient qu'une amère méchanceté. Une peur viscérale étreignit Harry, et lui tordit immédiatement les tripes. Il ne devait pas contrarier cet homme. Cette information parcourut vivement son esprit tel un signal d'alarme. Oh oui, ce vampire était un symbole de la mort.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? Se contenta de lui demander Keren.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il quitta vivement la pièce.

Harry sentit que les autres détenus relâchaient enfin la pression en s'asseyant au sol, et il suivit encore une fois leur mouvement. Sa main plaquée sur sa côte endolorit, il de garder ses forces pour le "jeu" auquel il serait forcé de participer ce matin. Fermant les yeux de douleur, son esprit s'évada aussi loin que possible de sa triste situation.

Au final, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû repousser le prince.

À SUIVRE


	5. Divertissements

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Ptitcoeurfragile :** Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup encouragée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**coco73 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ce gentil com. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Biz.

**Élodie Nina :** Je suis du même avis que toi, Harry devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue lol. Dans ce chapitre, tu vas savoir en quoi consiste ce fameux « jeu », et j'espère ne pas te choquer. Je me rends compte que je fais vraiment dans le gore. Bisouxxx.

**Yunoki :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. En fait moi j'aime bien faire apparaitre les protagonistes principaux de mon histoire méchants, voir cruels, pour pouvoir par la suite les rendre meilleur lol. Je sais que ça fait bizarre, surtout lorsqu'on pense à Twilight, mais je veux me réapproprier ces personnages, pour plus les adapter à mon histoire. Je pense que cela rendra leur sentiment (amitié, amour, trahison…) plus fort. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 5 : Divertissements

Il n'avait pas rêvé de ses proches. Ce fut la première pensée qui passa dans l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur la précarité de sa situation. Il savait que son collier ne le permettrait plus d'user de sa magie, mais il avait tout de même espéré pouvoir s'évader durant un court instant. Cela le rendit encore plus amer ce matin-là.

Dans la faible luminosité qui l'entourait, il arrivait à percevoir que les autres prisonniers avachis au sol à ses côtés, qui ne pouvaient pas à s'empêcher de trembler d'effroi. Soudain, le ventre du brun fit un bruit affreux. Et plusieurs de ses camarades d'infortune sursautèrent à ce son avant d'encore plus se recroqueviller. La faim le tiraillait. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre au château. À l'heure actuelle, il en venait vraiment à le regretter.

La seule bonne nouvelle notable était que la blessure de sa côte ne le faisait plus aussi souffrir. Une croute s'était comme formée, diminuant la douleur, et faisant coaguler son sang.

Soupirant, Harry reporta une fois de plus son attention sur les autres captifs. Il s'agissait principalement d'hommes, de _jeunes_ hommes, portant sur leur corps des grandes marques de coups de fouet. En tout, ils devaient bien être une bonne dizaine à devoir supporter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Remarquant, le chagrin et la terreur suintant des autres humains, le brun ne put s'empêcher de briser la glace. Après tout, ils se trouvaient tous dans la même galère.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Murmura-t-il doucement. Tout se passera bien.

Les autres prisonniers, pour toute réponse, le fixèrent avec encore plus de frayeur. Harry vit même certains traits se mouvoir en colère pure contre lui. Qu'avait-il donc dit de si terrible ? Un homme aux cheveux châtains à sa droite, maigre et sale, renifla dédaigneusement en sa direction avant de le fusiller allégrement du regard.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Aboya-t-il. Tu ne te rends pas compte de notre situation ?!

- Abel ! S'insurgea immédiatement une jeune fille blonde. Il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas l'air de venir d'ici. Cela se voit à ses vêtements.

En effet, le sorcier portait toujours son ensemble gris chiffonné, alors qu'eux ne portaient que des vêtements pour la plupart usés et déchirés. Les femmes avaient été revêtues d'une vieille robe en toile rêche qui devait, avant, être blanche. Quant aux hommes, ils ne portaient que de vieux pantalons marron trop grands, qu'ils retenaient grâce à une vieille ficelle toute crasseuse. Ils ne venaient certainement pas d'arriver dans ce monde. Faisaient-ils partie des humains originaires d'Elysion ? Alors pourquoi ne se trouvaient-ils pas dans des cachots, comme lui avait _gentiment_ expliqué Lætitia, au lieu d'être maintenus en captivités ici ? Les questions se multipliaient.

- Je suis Gladys, reprit la blonde. Tu m'as l'air assez perdu. Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider ? À l'heure actuelle, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

- Que faites-vous là ? Interrogea vivement le sorcier. Je veux dire… Je pensais que tous les humains étaient prisonniers dans les geôles du prince.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la rébellion, ou quoi ? S'agaça de nouveau le prénommé Abel. Nous faisions partie des humains vivant au Sud.

Le sud ? Vraiment ? Alors cela voulait-il dire que ces deux peuples étaient toujours en guerre ? Réfléchissant, Harry fut convainquit de nouveau qu'il se devait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre cette région. Il se devait de quitter Elysion le plus rapidement possible.

- Pardonne la brutalité de mon frère. S'excusa Gladys, en fusillant du regard l'intéressé. Mais comme il te l'a expliqué, nous venons du Sud. Nous avons été pour la plupart capturés alors que nous menions une petite mutinerie au sein même du château du prince. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas très bien passé, et maintenant j'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin.

Le brun n'osait croire en la véracité de ces propos. Il connaissait la guerre ainsi que ses risques. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver de nouveau milieu d'un conflit. De plus, à ses yeux, ces deux peuples ne combattaient pas du tout à armes égales. Que pouvaient bien faire des humains contre de puissants vampires ? Ils couraient à leur perte.

- Votre plan était suicidaire. Dit Harry, d'un ton désabusé. Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas conscience de perdre ?

- Qui te demande ton avis à toi, ex-Animal ? Riposta avec méchanceté Abel. Oui, je me rappelle finalement de toi ! Ton aventure nous est parvenue même à nous, qui sommes les jouets du prince. _Il cracha au sol avec morve_. Le tout nouvel Animal du seigneur qui a refusé d'accomplir son rôle... Sais-tu combien d'entre nous vendrait sa fierté pour avoir ta chance ? Être auprès du prince, pouvoir l'influencer, et peut-être même le renverser. Tu nous fais vraiment honte !

Ces mots, aussi durs fussent-ils, transpiraient de vérité alors qu'Harry fixait toujours son interlocuteur. Effectivement, si ces personnes menaient un combat contre leurs oppresseurs, une taupe aux côtés du dirigeant ennemi serait véritablement une aubaine. Il semblerait que dans ce monde, il ne soit le sauveur de personne.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que nous devrions perdre du temps en remontrances. Coupa raidement Gladys. Le maitre des jeux à l'air plus qu'heureux aujourd'hui. Cela ne peut être que de mauvais augure pour nous.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna instantanément le sorcier. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, non ? Vous devez être au courant de ses… pratiques ?

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains prêt à lui bondir dessus pour le frapper. Loin de se laisser impressionner, il attendit que sa sœur ne le calme de nouveau afin d'avoir sa réponse.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous a déjà perdu la vie au cours des jeux de Keren. Expliqua posément Gladys. Nous sommes les derniers. _Elle baissa les de tristesse_. Il ne fait aucun doute que ces monstres nous réservent le même sort funeste que nos pairs. Il est l'heure…

- On va tous mourir ! Hurla Abel, ne se contenant plus. Et tu sais quoi ? Grâce à toi beaucoup de nobles vont venir se divertir aujourd'hui. Mais avec un peu de chance, ils voudront tellement te faire la peau qu'ils nous oublieront au passage !

Dès qu'il eut fini sa tirade pleine de fiel, Abel éclata d'un rire hystérique, et incontrôlable. Ce garçon était fou, mais Harry pouvait-il l'en blâmer ? Après tout, ils avaient vécu toute une vie de servitude à combattre nuit et jour avec la mort pour seule compagne. Tout cela, pour au final finir en "divertissement" royal. Baissant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait lui aussi aucune chance. Il allait forcément mourir ici, aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures…

Le pire était qu'ils étaient tous condamnés à mort pour des raisons futiles. Parce qu'ils étaient humains. Parce qu'ils voulaient se battre pour leur liberté. Et tous ces morts ne devaient servir à un seul but : divertir le prince et ses nobles.

Des larmes de peine, trop longtemps contenue, coulèrent des yeux émeraude du brun. À cette vue, Abel qui balançait frénétiquement son corps d'avant en arrière, esquissa un large sourire satisfait. Il le pouvait en effet, Harry avait compris dans quel gouffre ils étaient tombés. Un monde injuste, dirigé par des bêtes sauvages, où tous pouvaient mettre à mort un innocent sous couvert du fait de respirer.

Découragé, le sorcier attendit dans un silence mortuaire que la fin vienne le chercher, sans plus oser regarder aucun des autres condamnés. Pas même la gentille Gladys.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher de leur alcôve. Bientôt, Keren entra dans la pièce d'un air conquérant, et admira rapidement ses magnifiques jouets. Maladroitement, Harry sentit les autres détenus se redresser à son entrée, et il fut forcé de suivre le groupe dans son mouvement. Le Maitre des jeux avait pour l'occasion, encore une fois changé de tenue, revêtant un ensemble bleu clair brodé de pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux lâchés pendaient admirablement, devant son visage fin. Se mettant bien en vue, en face de ses captifs, Keren expliqua le rôle que chacun devait tenir durant cette matinée.

- Quel délice de vous revoir. Salua-t-il, espiègle. Cet après-midi, il y a vraiment une foule de nobles venus participés à ces manifestations. Il se chuchote même dans les couloirs que Son Altesse le prince Edward sera parmi nous. _Un sourire d'extase étira son visage à cette pensée_. J'ai donc prévu, avec votre aide bien sûr, un divertissement à la hauteur de mes invités. _Prenant une pause dramatique, et se régalant de la terreur présente dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, Keren poursuivit sa tirade_. C'est avec peine que j'ai donc décidé de me séparer de vous. Aujourd'hui, vous aurez l'immense plaisir de participer à ce que j'ai modestement appelé : la chasse au trésor dans la forêt éternelle d'Alésya.

De toute part, des cris d'effroi retentirent alors que certains prisonniers se jetaient même au sol de désespoir. Harry, ne comprenant pas ses mots, en restait muet d'horreur. Chasse au trésor ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces mots. Son cerveau, trop longtemps éprouvé, n'assimilait plus aucune information. Qui jouerait le rôle de trésor ? Secouant la tête, le brun se dit qu'il était forcément les proies. Alors allaient-ils être chassés comme des animaux ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient être poursuivis. Comme les malheureux dans le désert !

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Hébété, Harry dévisagea le Maitre des jeux, tout en sachant que même s'il le suppliait, celui-ci ne changerait pas ses plans.

- Silence ! Ordonna froidement Keren, fusillant son public du regard. Le but du jeu est surtout de vous retrouver à travers la forêt d'Alésya qui borde ma propriété. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes des chasseurs nés. J'imagine donc qu'il sera jouissif pour les miens de vous entendre, et de vous traquer. Ceux qui survivront… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Après tout, aucun humain n'a jamais survécu !

Pas censé survivre ? Harry réagit automatiquement face à cette méchanceté gratuite.

- C'est stupide ! Hurla-t-il. Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! C'est contre les lois...

- Tais-toi ! Éructa le Maitre des jeux, furibond. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, ici tu n'as pas le droit à la parole, et tu fais précisément ce qu'on te dit de faire sans rechigner. Si tu me fais honte, aujourd'hui...

Il laissa planer le reste de sa menace un long moment dans le silence de la pièce.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... S'entêta pourtant le jeune sorcier.

- Je disais donc, répéta Keren, imperturbable, que vous allez dans quelques instants être conduit à différents endroits de la forêt. Là, enfermés dans une cage, vous ne disposerez que de quelques minutes pour vous libérer. Prenez garde, car les participants iront droit vers votre emplacement étant donné qu'ils possèdent une carte pour vous localiser. Donc il est dans votre intérêt de quitter les lieux avant leur arrivée. _Keren fit encore une pause, pour laisser aux écroués le temps de saisir toutes ces nouvelles informations_. Si vous arrivez jusque-là, vous devrez alors courir pour vos vies. Le but étant qu'il faut qu'aucun noble n'arrive à vous attraper, avant que vous touchiez l'eau de la rivière éternelle bordant la forêt. Le temps de ce jeu est bien sûr limité, rassurez-vous, et il durera jusqu'à ce que la grande horloge de ma demeure sonne les douze coups de midi. D'ailleurs, des battements de tambour vous signaleront la fin du divertissement. Bien que je doute qu'un d'entre vous n'en endente la fin. _Un ricanement de malveillance lui échappa, et il dut masquer sa bouche de sa main pour légèrement se reprendre_. Bref, si vous parvenez à ne pas être capturé - ce qui m'étonnerait - où à atteindre la rivière, vous serez sauf… Libre. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Même pour vous !

Défiant Harry du regard de l'en empêcher, Keren s'en alla dans un geste gracieux, laissant son rire résonner au travers de l'alcôve. Le sorcier entendait déjà les reniflements et les gémissements de ses semblables totalement abattus. Quelle horrible façon de mourir.

Intérieurement, le brun se disait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il se devait de se battre. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Oui, il pouvait atteindre la rivière. Leur jeu allait tourner court avec lui comme proie. Ragaillardi, un sourire calme s'étendit sur ses lèvres sèches. Les autres malheureux le regardèrent comme s'il avait lui aussi perdu l'esprit. Personne n'essaya de lui parler, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Harry ne voulait pas s'attacher maintenant. Il savait ne pas pouvoir les sauver tous, et ce simple fait fit s'accélérer le rythme de son cœur déchiré. Au-dehors, c'était la jungle.

Un certain temps s'écoula ainsi, Harry se répétant inlassablement qu'il se devait de gagner ce tour, de gagner cette manche. Puis, il y eut soudainement plus de bruit à l'extérieur de leur pièce, et bien que le brun ne puisse rien voir, cela l'inquiétait comme les autres. Bientôt, ils entendirent des voix assez lugubres, ainsi que le bruit caractéristique des chevaux non loin d'eux. Ne rien voir était une véritable torture.

Peu importait, Harry se devait de rester concentrer. Après tout, il était un très bon joueur de quidditch, et possédait une incroyable résistance physique. Il avait toutes ses chances pour rester en vie. Ce fut ce moment précis, que choisirent plusieurs gardes pour entrer dans la sombre alcôve. Lentement, le sorcier se figea en attente de la suite des évènements. Il ne souhaitait pas se débattre, car il se devait de garder des forces pour cette chasse au trésor.

Sans un mot, les soldats les bâillonnèrent, Harry en premier, et couvrir leurs yeux d'un tissu rêche. Le jeune homme sentit la chaine autour de sa taille tombée, le libérant de la présence des autres prisonniers. Cependant, bien qu'il ne fût plus relié à eux, ses mains furent prestement entravées avec cette fois-ci une corde bien résistante. Quelqu'un souleva son corps, et son porteur se mit prestement à courir à toute vitesse. Déjà, Harry entendit des bruits d'oiseaux, et le claquement des arbres l'entourer.

La luminosité faiblit sensiblement autour de lui, et bien qu'aveuglé, il parvint à le ressentir. Entendant une porte rouillée s'ouvrir, il ne tarda pas à être brutalement déposé sur un sol dur et froid. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque fut la dernière chose qu'il put percevoir. Sans perdre de temps, Harry se délivra de ses entraves, s'aidant de ses dents pour libérer ses poignets, et observa autour de lui.

Il était dans une grande cage détériorée, au fin fond d'une vieille grotte malodorante et obscure. Se penchant vers l'avant de sa prison, le brun vit qu'il était retenu en suspension à quelques centimètres du sol. Et comme il l'avait pressenti, il faisait horriblement noir.

Déterminé, il se mit à fouiller les alentours du regard pour trouver la clé qui lui permettrait de sortir de sa cage. Ses poursuiveurs, qui connaissaient sa position, ne tarderaient certainement pas à apparaitre. Il devait donc se dépêcher de s'enfuir en direction de la rivière.

Rageant de ne rien trouver, il pensa qu'il était clair que ses ennemis n'avaient pas sagement posé à ses côtés la clé salvatrice. Les parois environnantes de la grotte ne semblaient pas non plus détenir ce qu'il recherchait. Soudainement, il entendit un premier hurlement retentir au loin, le glaçant d'effroi. Le jeu avait commencé, et déjà, ses compagnons d'infortune se faisaient "capturer".

Tremblant, Harry se força à chercher plus activement, le cœur battant la chamade. Et alors que des pleurs d'abattement brouillaient sa vue, il aperçut au sol, à quelques mètres de lui, un petit objet brillant. S'accroupissant rapidement, il vit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse clé qui le libèrerait. Tendant la main à travers les barreaux, il tenta vainement de la saisir. Cependant, Harry était beaucoup trop loin de l'objet convoité. Il ne lui manquait pourtant que quelques centimètres.

Ses yeux fous parcoururent de nouveau sa cage puis tombèrent sur ses chaussures. Retirant prestement une d'entre elles, Harry s'en servit comme prolongement de son bras pour attirer la clé. Il la toucha une fois… Deux fois… Puis la tira vers ma cage.

Presque totalement allongé, le jeune homme saisit fébrilement l'objet de son salut, et s'empressa de l'enfoncer dans la grosse serrure de sa prison. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard dans un énorme bruit de fer forgé. Rapidement, il s'élança vers la sortie de la grotte.

Au-dehors, il observa avec effroi les arbres à perte de vue qui l'entouraient. Comment était-il censé trouver son chemin ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer l'heure, ni même de savoir où se trouvaient ses adversaires. Les sens en alerte, il se mit à courir le plus silencieusement possible entre les arbres-alentours. Essayant de trouver une cachette adéquate jusqu'à pouvoir repérer la fameuse rivière. Peut-être même n'aurait-il pas besoin de l'atteindre s'il restait introuvable jusqu'aux douze coups de midi.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'il tienne bon, jusqu'à la fin de ce jeu morbide.

À SUIVRE.

La suite ne saurait tarder !


	6. La chasse au trésor

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Yumelly :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Coucou ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Je te laisse lire la suite. Biz.

**Charlène :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cela m'a donné un bon coup de fouet lol ! Voici la suite ! Biz.

**TheLadySoul :** Alors, là ! On peut dire que tu sais remotiver les gens lol ! Merci pour ta review. Tu avais totalement raison, et je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic avant la fin maintenant. Je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Ptitcoeurfragile :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Pour les posts, je vais tenter de toujours poster toutes les semaines. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Krix27 :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, je connaissais déjà cette histoire, et elle m'avait donné envie de faire une fic dans le même genre. Après tout, je suis fan de tout ce qui est voyage dans le temps, avec prince et compagnie (comme Kyou kara maoh, Vision d'escaflowne…). Et le film Hunger Games m'a aussi donné de bonnes idées pour les épreuves d'Harry. Voici la suite ! Biz.

**vampirette-flower :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta gentille review. Je vais tenter de ne pas te décevoir (et de mettre une belle histoire d'amour entre E/H lol). Voici la suite ! Biz.

**Elodie Nina :** Merci pour ton com. Ce chapitre va répondre à toutes tes questions. J'espère que ça te plaira. Biz.

**Yunoki :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, Harry va regretter le monde magique, et les dragons du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 6 : La chasse au trésor

Harry avait passé sans trop de mal la première épreuve du "jeu", et il trottinait maintenant le plus silencieusement possible dans une vaste forêt. Il essayait de trouver un refuge, tout en écoutant ses poursuivants, qui se déplaçaient furtivement aux alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, et tout cela se mêlait aux des sons émanant des bois environnants.

Le brun percevait parfois le lointain bruit du galop des chevaux, ou la course d'animaux fuyant sa course. Mais le pire, c'était les hurlements de ceux qui se faisaient "attraper". Malheureusement, ces cris se produisaient de plus en plus fréquemment, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Et Harry ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit au risque de voir passer un de ces démoniaques cavaliers.

Soudainement, alors qu'il se faufilait entre deux arbres, il vit un jeune homme se glisser à ses côtés. Sur ses gardes, il prit du temps avant de reconnaitre les traits du visage d'Abel. Surpris, il fut néanmoins heureux que celui-ci s'en soit sorti sans trop d'encombres.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Abel courrait vite, et avait un bon rythme. Le brun pensa même à un moment qu'ils seraient certainement sauvés tous les deux. Un fol espoir envahit son cœur.

Cependant, cette pensée eut juste le temps de le rassurer quelque peu, avant qu'une flèche ne vienne fendre l'air pour se planter dans la jambe droite d'Abel. Le malheureux s'écroula dans un hurlement terrifiant, et les yeux révulsèrent sous la douleur. Retenant à son tour un cri, Harry se jeta en contre bas, derrière des buissons, et attendit le cœur battant. Il se sentait incapable de se remettre à courir. Pas après cette scène macabre.

Tétanisé, il pensa que Keren n'avait jamais parlé d'armes. Le fourbe !

Trop tôt, il entendit des bruits de sabots s'arrêter, et quelques instants plus tard, un cavalier descendit de sur sa monture. Ils étaient trop proches, s'affola Harry qui pensait à fuir. De toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais revenir sur ses pas pour aider son compagnon.

Il eut le temps d'entendre Abel supplier quelque instant son attaquant, avant que des bruits d'os broyés ne fassent retentir un cri d'effroi qui se finit dans un gargouillement monstrueux. Tremblant, le sorcier s'interdit de regarder la scène, ne voulant surtout pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après un laps de temps infini, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour décamper à toute allure et le plus silencieusement possible. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'au loin – à quelques mètres de sa position - un cavalier l'avait calmement observé.

Figé dans sa fuite, le brun se mit à le détailler en silence. Il était très grand, avec de longs cheveux noir ébène tresses, et ramenés le long de son épaule droite. La forme de son visage effilé, rasé de près, et ses belles lèvres rouges et bien dessinées s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses grands yeux améthyste. Entièrement habillé en bleu marine, d'une tunique brodée d'or, qui laissait entrevoir son torse ferme et sculpté, Harry reconnut sans problème le vampire face à lui. Edward était, sans conteste, le plus bel homme qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Un homme à la beauté meurtrière.

Grimaçant à sa vue, Harry se flagella d'être bêtement resté immobile pour le dévisager. C'était ce démon, sorti de nulle part, qui l'avait conduit à sa situation actuelle.

Le corps tendu, il attendit son attaque. Alors ? Quand comptait-il entamer les hostilités ? D'un air revêche, Harry le vit l'observer de cette même manière curieuse sans faire aucun geste en sa direction. Quelques secondes après, un large sourire sardonique éclaira le visage du prince, révélant de belles dents blanches.

À cet instant, les sens du brun s'affolèrent face au danger que représentait cet adversaire. Et ce qui lui paraissait jadis magnifique lui apparut définitivement mortel. Ce prince ne reflétait que la cruauté, l'envie, et la malice pure et simple.

Tendu, il plissa les yeux en le voyant descendre prestement de sur sa monture. Edward sembla épousseter son vêtement d'un geste anodin, avant de recommencer à le fixer.

- Intéressant. Minauda le vampire. Et dire que j'ai passé l'ordre aux autres nobles de ne pas t'approcher… Cela a été un véritable choc de ne pas te retrouver dans la cage. Mais rien n'est perdu ! Continuons de jouer, veux-tu ? _Un éclat fauve illumina son regard_. Je vais te laisser une chance de cavaler ! Je te promets de ne pas utiliser toutes mes capacités afin que tu te rendes bien compte de ma supériorité. Alors…

Sans réellement attendre la fin de son discours, Harry avait rapidement repris le contrôle de son corps, et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour pour courir au loin du danger. Ne courir le plus vite possible, en s'interdisant de se retourner, rien n'était plus vital pour le jeune homme. Il s'interdisait de penser au prince qu'il avait hier soir offensé, ni à ce qui lui arriverait s'il se faisait rattraper. Car le vampire lui avait bien fait comprendre dans son regard sombre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Accélérant, le sorcier se dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse attraper.

Tendant l'oreille de temps en temps, pour savoir si son poursuivant gagnait du terrain, Harry sauta prestement au-dessus d'une branche d'arbre au sol. Mais quand est-ce que retentirait enfin ces satanés tambours ? Keren avait-il menti ? Il était primordial qu'il regagne sa liberté.

Mais déjà, derrière lui, il percevait le bruit des pas de son adversaire qui prenait de l'avance. Ignorant les branches d'arbres qui lui giflaient violemment le visage, Harry bifurqua rapidement sur la droite, prenant ainsi de cours son poursuivant. Essoufflé, il s'élança rapidement dans cette nouvelle direction.

Mais alors qu'il venait de prendre un peu d'avance, il vit avec horreur l'énorme falaise qui lui barrait la route. Freinant à la dernière seconde, Harry se reprit juste avant de tomber dans un fossé ou passait une rivière. Une rivière ? Trop tard. Se retournant, il vit le prince s'arrêter avec un large sourire aux lèvres, le sachant pris au piège.

Soufflant un bon coup, le brun se mit à fixer son adversaire d'un air revêche, avant de relever ses bras au niveau de son torse. Poings fermés, il attendait que le prince se rapproche de lui pour l'attaquer. Au bord de la folie, il pensa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de magie pour affronter ce vampire. Les cours d'autodéfense qu'il avait pris durant la guerre lui revinrent alors vivement en mémoire. Il était bien décidé à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Les dents serrées, il vit un des délicats sourcils du prince se lever à cette pensée absurde. Montrant les dents comme une bête sauvage, Harry avertit son ennemi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer.

- C'est ça, ramène-toi ! Grinça-t-il. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire...

La menace n'eut pour effet qu'accentuer le sourire qu'arborait déjà Edward. Décontenancé, le jeune homme observa le vampire s'approcher calmement de lui, nullement menacé. Il ne s'arrêta qu'a quelques centimètres de sa proie, ses hypnotisant yeux améthyste étant devenus noirs, plongèrent immédiatement dans ceux d'Harry. Comment une personne si maléfique pouvait-elle, d'un autre côté, être si fascinante ? Son expression acharnée, son aura qui semblait faire vibrer les environs, tout en lui provoquait en Harry autant d'attirance que de répulsion. Était-ce un de ses pouvoirs ? Il en doutait.

- Tu ferais mieux de te jeter du haut de cette crevasse. Se moqua le vampire. Car tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Sursautant violemment à ces mots, Harry dévisagea l'air serein, et sa posture relâchée de son ennemi. Il lui démontrait qu'il le mettait même au défi de le faire.

- Je vais d'abord te donner une bonne leçon. Répondit le sorcier, d'un air agacé. Puisque tu veux ma tête, il va te falloir la mériter.

Edward élargit - si possible - encore plus son sourire goguenard, tant il semblait enchanté par la situation.

Déstabilisé par ce calme froid, Harry qui savait n'avoir aucune chance cherchait frénétiquement du regard une autre solution. Il fallait que le prince l'attrape, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, attraper signifiait tuer. Or là, pour Harry, il n'avait pas encore perdu. Car il était toujours en vie, et libre de ses agissements. Il pouvait donc encore trouver le moyen de gagner à ce jeu morbide.

La seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit était : pourquoi Edward ne réagissait-il pas ? Soudainement, le bruit d'une horloge sonnant le premier coup de midi résonna au travers de la forêt redevenue silencieuse. Il était midi. Plus que onze coups, et Harry était libre.

- Oh non, là, tu rêves. Ricana le prince. Il ne me faudra que quelques secondes pour te mettre à terre.

Pour démontrer ses dires, Edward choisit ce moment précis pour attaquer. Vivement, il réapparut face au sorcier, et le saisit par le cou pour le soulever du sol.

Il devait penser avoir gagné, se dit Harry, à la vue de son regard dédaigneux. Mais le jeune homme, ayant encore plein d'autres cartes en main, utilisa sur son assaillant une de ses techniques favorites. Avec rage, il lui balança son pied entre les jambes avec force et rapidité. Plus surpris que blessé, le prince tressaillit légèrement. Harry, sans perdre de temps, poursuivit son attaque en lui balançant son poing au visage.

Il entendit, plus qu'il ne sentit, les os de sa main se briser sur la dure mâchoire, alors que la douleur de sa jambe se faisait enfin sentir. Manifestement, cela ne marcherait pas.

Une rage pure s'inscrivit sur les traits du vampire, et brutalement, il balança Harry contre un des arbres environnants. La douleur qui résulta de cette chute fut tout simplement affligeante. Mais déjà, le cinquième coup de l'horloge qui résonnait au loin donna de nouveaux espoirs au brun.

Rampant, il s'éloigna vivement de son attaquant, et finit par se relever en s'aidant du tronc d'un arbre. Contournant difficilement son ennemi, sans le quitter des yeux, il recula de nouveau vers le fossé.

Les yeux du prince le guettaient en silence, attendant sa prochaine décision. Rageur, Harry eut envie de mettre sa vitesse vampirique à l'épreuve. Jamais Edward n'arriverait à le tuer avant les douze coups de midi.

Sans plus réfléchir, décidé à mettre en échec son adversaire, Harry se jeta dans le vide derrière lui. Il préférait mille fois la mort - une mort qu'il aurait choisie - plutôt que de se laisser tuer par ce monstre. Rapidement, il vit le bas de la rivière se rapprocher de lui, avant de sentir une étrange force s'enrouler autour de son corps. Hurlant, il se sentit être comme emprisonné, avant de se faire tirer vers l'arrière.

Plus que trois coups avant la fin…

Il fut ramené à son point de chute, et lâché brutalement au sol. Hagard, il comprit que le vampire venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour le saisir. Le tricheur ! Levant les yeux, il rendit son regard à Edward, qui le contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Une légère lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Plus que deux coups de l'horloge, et il avait gagné.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de concocter un autre plan suicidaire, le prince le saisit de nouveau par la gorge, et ouvrit lentement sa bouche. Apercevant le bout de ses crocs, Harry comprit son intention manifeste de le mordre.

- J'ai dit que je n'utiliserais pas toutes mes capacités, mais je n'ai pas promis de ne pas user de mes pouvoirs. Persifla le prince. Tu as perdu…

- Non ! Cria Harry, en éloignant sa gorge. J'ai gagné au contraire. Et ça, sans pouvoirs !

- Dis celui qui s'est retrouvé acculé au sol. Railla le vampire, impatiemment. Admets ta défaite, humaine.

- Non ! S'entêta le brun, en refoulant la douleur de ses côtes. C'est à vous de vous montrer bon joueur.

Lentement, Harry leva sa main droite à la vue du prince, pour lui montrer son bras mouillé par l'eau de la rivière.

Déjà, le dernier coup de midi résonnait au loin, et le battement de tambour se faisait entendre.

- J'ai atteint la rivière. Expliqua le sorcier. Je l'ai touché de mes doigts. _Savourant l'air abasourdi du vampire, il continua sur sa lancée_. C'était bien la seconde condition, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai gagné ma liberté.

Un silence pesant perdura entre les deux adversaires. Un léger vent souffla et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà emmêlés du brun, pendant que celui-ci reprenait lentement son souffle.

- Je ne peux te laisser t'en aller. Répondit enfin Edward. Au vu de tes… aptitudes, je ne peux permettre à un humain tel que toi de se balader dans mon royaume toujours en guerre.

La voix du prince était grave, comme rocailleuse, alors qu'il admettait sa défaite. C'était certes une belle voix, mais elle restait assez lugubre pour effrayer ceux qui l'entendaient.

Baissant les yeux, Harry avait conscience qu'il disait vrai. Il savait lui-même qu'il comptait s'enfuir vers le Sud pour rejoindre leurs ennemis s'il en avait l'occasion. Mais sa magie instinctive, que ces vampires avaient perçue dans le désert, les pousserait toujours à le garder en captivité. Et accessoirement, en vie. Au final, il devait soit rester avec le prince, soit mourir dans l'instant même.

- Très bien. Conclut finalement Harry. Alors, accorde-moi un souhait. J'ai tout de même gagné, donc je mérite une récompense !

- En plus de ta vie ? Se moqua vivement Edward. Tu me surprendras toujours…

Harry eut envie de répliquer violemment, mais il lui fallait faire preuve de calme pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Plissant les yeux, il dévisagea le vampire avant de reprendre calmement les négociations.

- Oui, en plus de ma vie. Persifla-t-il. Laisse les autres prisonniers encore en vie retrouver leur liberté.

- Quels autres prisonniers ? Railla le prince, après un moment de flottement. Tu es le seul survivant_. Marquant un temps d'arrêt, le temps que le brun digère la nouvelle, il trouva une autre alternative_. Mais je peux faire autre chose. Je peux libérer les autres humains que possède toujours Keren, en ton nom. Satisfait ?

Sans hésitation, Harry accepta ce compromis. À défaut d'avoir aidé Abel, ou Gladys, il sauverait les autres otages. Le maitre des jeux allait à coup sûr le haïr. Mais le jeune homme ne regretterait rien.

Pensant à Abel, Harry se remémora ses propos. Être auprès du prince serait très avantageux pour lui. À défaut de pouvoir retourner dans son monde, il pourrait certainement aider d'autres humains.

- Vraiment ? S'intéressa Edward, faisant ainsi remarquer au jeune homme qu'il suivait encore le cours de ses pensées. Te décides-tu alors à être mon Animal ?

Le corps du sorcier se tendit en se rappelant le pouvoir de télépathie du vampire. Il fut surpris qu'il ne se fasse pas torturer, pour avoir pensé à rejoindre le Sud. Avait-il perçu toute sa réflexion ? Profitant de la « bonne humeur » du prince, Harry choisit de poser immédiatement ses conditions.

- Non. Répondit Harry, d'un ton catégorique. Pas votre Animal. Mais… je serais prêt à être à votre service en tant que… domestique.

Le sorcier eut beaucoup de mal à dire ce mot, mais cela valait mieux que d'être un Animal. Retenant un sursaut, il sentit une main dure et froide passer autour de ses hanches, avant que le visage d'Edward ne se rapproche du sien. Un large rictus aux lèvres, il attira la tête du brun récalcitrant à la sienne. Méchamment, il l'embrassa avec force, mordant ses lèvres inférieures au passage.

Dégouté, Harry attendit nerveusement qu'il s'arrête, en se retenant durement de lui cracher au visage.

- Vous me répugnez vraiment. Siffla-t-il de rage, levant une main pour s'essuyer dédaigneusement les lèvres. Je ne parlais pas de cela. Pas de ce type de domestique !

- Je le sais. Minauda Edward en réponse. C'était pour sceller notre accord. Après tout, je viens de gagner un gentil petit serviteur qui me restera toujours fidèle.

Grinçant des dents, Harry comprit que le prince avait certainement perçu toutes ses pensées depuis le début, et se délectait de connaitre l'ensemble de ses plans à l'avance. Maintenant, il ne faisait aucun doute que son désir d'aider les siens ne serait pas facile à gérer. Et il n'atteindrait certainement jamais le Sud.

Edward veillerait toujours à rester dans son esprit, et le maintiendrait toujours près de lui. Il avait trouvé la meilleure manière de contrôler l'insaisissable Harry Potter.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il chevauchait en route vers le château, assis sur le même cheval que le prince, le jeune homme repensa à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de combat, de pertes, et de morts. Et ce Nouveau Monde ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Réussirait-il à rentrer un jour chez lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Pourtant, pendant qu'il se protégeait du temps frais d'Elysion contre le corps du vampire, il eut le fol espoir de pouvoir apporter son aide aux humains de ce monde. Oui, il parviendrait à détourner la méfiance des vampires qui l'entouraient. Après tout, ne devait-il pas finir à Serpentard ? Il saurait se montrer plus rusé que ses ennemis.

Comme l'avait dit Alice, en bien ou en mal, Harry Potter marquerait les esprits de ce monde.

À SUIVRE.

Alors, je vais tenter de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines. Mais c'est assez chaud pour moi ces temps-ci, vu que j'ai repris le taf, et que je ne vais pas tarder à déménager (donc plus d'internet, snif…).

Merci à vous de continuer à me lire.


	7. Les armes d'Olodora'N

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Tsumujikaze Yumi :** Coucou et bienvenue sur cette fic ! Je te remercie de ta review. Ah, tu aimes les Harry rebelles ? Moi aussi, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile, donc je corse un peu leur caractère. Pour Edward, je voulais abattre son caractère « sucré et parfait », pour lui donner un côté méchant et mystérieux. Bon, j'ai bien aimé le livre et les personnages de SM, mais j'ai envie de me les réapproprier à ma sauce lol. Pour le monde, et la guerre humains VS vampires, je m'explique dans ce chapitre. Mais je garde ma part de mystère tout de même. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz.

**coco73 :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes review, et ton soutien. Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que tu aimeras (même s'il y a beaucoup de blabla XD). Biz.

**Charlène :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de tuer Harry pour l'instant. Mais il va en baver ! Et Edward aussi ! Allez, je te laisse lire la suite ! Biz.

**Élodie Nina :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, frapper un vampire, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'a eue Harry. Il a été un peu trop enflammé lol. J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira. Biz.

**Petit mot : Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment (du tout) tenu mes promesses pour les publications de cette fic, mais c'était vraiment le bordel dans ma vie ces temps-ci, et l'envie d'écrire ne revenait pas. Mais bon, j'espère pouvoir me racheter avec ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.**

Chapitre 7 : Les armes d'Olodora'N

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur un plafond sombre et décrépi. Où avait-il encore atterri ? Prudemment, il choisit de vérifier en premier chaque membre de son corps. De sa tête, à ses doigts, en finissant par ses orteils. Il semblait intact, ou plutôt, au vu de certains bandages autour de son torse, il avait été soigné. Sa main droite toucha un de ses pansements d'où il pouvait apercevoir une sorte d'argile verte recouvrir ses blessures. Bougeant plus sûrement son corps, le jeune homme ne ressentit aucune douleur apparente, et pensa que ces vampires devaient posséder de grandes plantes médicinales pour qu'il se sente si anesthésié.

Regardant autour de lui, il tenta vainement de reconnaitre son environnement, lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent pleinement en mémoire. Il avait gagné contre le prince le droit de vivre afin de devenir son serviteur. Mordant ses lèvres, Harry revit mentalement sa course effrénée dans les bois, et les nombreux morts qui avaient jonché ses pas. Les tremblements de son corps le poussèrent à éloigner ces douloureux souvenirs, et il se força à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Se redressant en position assise, il regarda autour de lui en s'affolant de ne pas reconnaitre les lieux. Il était bien dans une chambre, mais pas dans celle qu'il avait précédemment occupée.

En effet, cette nouvelle pièce était assez rustre, et ne comportait que le nécessaire : soit deux paillasses pour dormir, et une sorte de commode, ou une bougie déjà allumée se consumaient lentement. Était-ce les chambres réservées aux domestiques ? Effectivement, cela le changerait du statut d'Animal.

Essayant de se lever, il remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait plus les vêtements de son arrivée, mais seulement un ensemble marron rêche et sans fioritures. À cela s'ajoutaient des sortes de sandales aux lanières déchirées à ses pieds. L'habit des serviteurs du château avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas réellement se plaindre de sa situation. Et en étant domestique, il espérait bénéficier d'un minimum de liberté, voire de réussir à éviter la présence du prince.

Le souvenir d'Edward lui tira un frisson déplaisant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Si le collier qu'il portait ne restreignait pas ses pouvoirs, aucun ne doute qu'il aurait donné une bonne leçon au vampire. À cette pensée, Harry fut pris d'un fol espoir en portant vivement la main à son cou. Il espérait ne plus y trouver ce maudit bijou. Malheureusement, la sensation du métal froid mordant la peau de son cou fit s'évanouir ses dernières espérances. C'était une vraie malédiction.

Soufflant de dépit, il allait passer une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, lorsque son regard croisa le magnifique bracelet en or enroulé autour de son poignet droit. Il pouvait y voir gravé un de ces curieux phénix, accompagné cette fois-ci d'un grand E, en second plan.

- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il, scandalisé.

- C'est ton signe d'appartenance au Prince Edward. Répondit une douce voix. Même si tu n'es plus son Animal, tu restes sa propriété.

Alerte, Harry leva prestement les yeux sur la personne qui venait de lui parler. Élégamment appuyée contre la porte en bois de sa chambre, Alice le fixait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elle était entrée dans la petite pièce sans faire le moindre bruit, et le brun ne l'avait à aucun moment perçu. Pendant un bref instant, il se réjouit de la voir à ses côtés. Cette étrange jeune femme l'avait beaucoup « aidé », et sa présence joyeuse l'évitait de pensée à la chasse au trésor, ou pire encore, à Abel et Gladys.

- Harry. Se plaignit-elle. Tu es réellement décidé à me compliquer la tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Réfuta le jeune homme, plein de mauvaise foi. De quelle tâche parles-tu ?

- De mon envie de te garder en vie !

Penchant la tête sur le côté, la vampire observa calmement son air buté un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il semblerait que je vais être forcée de t'en apprendre un peu plus sur notre monde, si je veux que tu restes tranquille. Pensa à voix haute la voyante. Je pense que quelques explications sur mon peuple t'aideront à être moins… suicidaire. _Son regard s'était noirci à ces mots_. Très bien. Par où vais-je commencer ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi suis-je obligée de porter ce maudit collier autour de mon cou ? Attaqua Harry, trop pressé de pouvoir enfin la questionner. Je pensais que vous ne connaissiez pas le monde magique ? Comment un collier peut-il m'empêcher d'utiliser mes pouvoirs !?

Il avait posé la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en assaillir son interlocutrice. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contacter ses proches à cause de ce collier, et que ses pouvoirs étaient aussi totalement bloqués. Si cet état des faits réjouissait le prince, pour sa part, cela ne pouvait que lui être néfaste.

- Un sorcier. Éluda Alice, pensive. La raison pour laquelle tu portes ce bijou est que tu es un sorcier. Edward l'a perçu dans ton esprit. _Son regard se fit curieux_. Même si nous avons encore du mal à comprendre ce que cela implique, nous savons que tu es quelqu'un d'assez… _dangereux_, Harry Potter.

Devant l'air gêné du brun, qui tentait sans y parvenir de paraitre inoffensif, Alice poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Lentement, elle alla s'assoir avec grâce sur la couche du jeune homme avant de commencer son récit.

- La première fois qu'Edward t'a rencontré, et que tu as usé de… magie, il t'a pris pour un Élémentaire. Commença-t-elle, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Ce sont des êtres à la forme humanoïde vraiment magnifique. Ils sont capables, en cas de danger, de faire appel aux éléments terrestres pour se défendre. Mais… ton esprit lui a vite fait comprendre que tu n'en étais pas un_. Elle sourit, se remémorant certainement de l'air intrigué du prince à ce fait._ Pour ma part, j'avais juste pressenti ton arrivée dans mes visions, sans jamais connaitre ta véritable nature.

Fasciné, Harry s'était rapproché d'elle pour en savoir davantage. Cela commençait à l'intriguer.

- Elysion n'est pas un monde qui connait l'existence de la magie. Affirma par la suite Alice. Pourtant, tu nous as tous éblouis en faisant appel à certains de tes talents.

- Oui. Interrompit Harry. J'ai pu utiliser ce qu'on appelle ma magie instinctive, mais j'ai un peu de mal à rassembler mes forces. Et autant te dire que ce maudit collier ne m'aide vraiment pas!

- Peut-être que t'as magie à elle aussi subit certains changements ? Réfléchit Alice, sans tenir compte du ton mordant employé par le jeune homme. Après tout, tu as changé de plan astral.

- Génial ! Se moqua le sorcier. La liste de mes problèmes s'allonge…

- Peut-être serais-tu devenu plus fort ?

Plus fort ? Harry prit le temps d'analyser plus calmement cette hypothèse. Après tout, lors de son arrivée, n'avait-il pas réussi à contacter sa famille ? Oui, il avait bien établi un lien psychique avec eux durant quelques secondes, bien que cela lui soit normalement impossible. Était-ce un de ces nouveaux pouvoirs dont il pouvait à présent bénéficier ? Plus besoin de baguette, ni de sortilèges… Vive la magie pure, et les pouvoirs psychiques.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur les traits d'Alice, il réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas lui répondre. Il valait mieux pour lui de garder certaines de ses questions, et de s'imprégner des réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir aujourd'hui.

À ses côtés, alors qu'un sourire s'étendait encore sur les lèvres de la voyante, il fut surpris de voir une intense tristesse voiler ses yeux.

- Elysion est un monde riche et prospère, dont les vampires ont toujours été la race dominante, malgré la Grande Guerre. Murmura-t-elle, en entamant un nouveau sujet, sans directement répondre à la première question du brun. Personne ne sait vraiment qui des humains, où des vampires ont commencé cette bataille. Mais rapidement, nous avons ravagé nos terres et sacrifié d'innombrables vies. _Elle sera fortement sa main droite de colère et de peine. _Longtemps, nous avons cherché les meilleurs moyens pour devenir plus forts. Notre seul but étant de sortir vainqueur de la guerre. De leur côté, les humains se sont brièvement alliés aux elfes, et autres races. Tandis que les vampires – trop orgueilleux - ont voulu reprendre le pouvoir par leur seule force. _Elle reprit lentement son souffle_. Dans ce conflit, beaucoup d'autres créatures ont cherché à prendre parti afin de renverser notre dynastie. Seuls certains peuples, comme les loups-garous, sont restés neutres pour profiter des dégâts engendrés par notre guerre.

Détournant le regard, Harry comprit très bien la suite de l'histoire. Ces diverses races se combattirent les unes les autres, détruisant un peu plus chaque jour Elysion. Connaissant la guerre, en se rappelant de la bataille contre Voldemort, il sut d'instinct que les pertes furent terribles pour les deux parties durant cette époque funeste.

- La situation nous échappait. Trop de créatures émergeaient des ombres pour amplifier le conflit, et leurs dons cumulés devenaient redoutables. Imagine Harry, un monde où les nécromanciens relèveraient des milliers de morts grâce à leurs talents pour les arts sombres. Expliqua Alice avec un sourire désabusé. Nos ancêtres, au bord du gouffre, ont alors étudié nos saintes Écritures. Et grâce à la puissance que pouvaient émettre nos anciens symboles vampiriques les armes d'Olodora'N virent le jour. _Son regard perçant foudroya Harry_. Ces armes, créées sous forme de simples bijoux, avaient pour la plupart comme fonction principale de drainer la force vitale du porteur. Et une fois posé sur une victime, seul un vampire très puissant pouvait l'en libérer.

Instinctivement, Harry porta une main au collier autour de son cou. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il portait une de ces armes mortelles : un collier d'Olodora'N.

- Tu as compris ? Peu importe ta puissance, peu importe ta nature, si on te draine directement ton essence vitale, tu ne peux alors pas rassembler tes pouvoirs. Continua la vampire avec sérieux. Rassure-toi, cela ne te tuera pas. Tu risques seulement de te sentir affaibli certains jours. Voir au pire, si tu te débats contre le collier, quelques convulsions._ Elle avait dit ces mots sur un ton tellement détaché, qu'Harry n'osa même pas s'offusquer_. Car notre but en créant ces armes n'était pas de tuer, mais de repousser l'envahisseur. Et bien évidemment, nous avons réussi à les contraindre de reculer hors de nos frontières. _Un soulagement l'étreignit. _Des siècles plus tard, lorsque le grand roi Carlisle eut repris le pouvoir, il ne restait plus aucun ennemi à l'intérieur d'Elysion depuis bien longtemps.

- Plus aucun ennemi ? Intervint enfin Harry. J'étais enfermée avec des rebelles humains, Alice. J'ai vu ton mari tué de sang-froid des hommes qui fuyaient dans le désert. La guerre n'est pas terminée. J'ai même l'impression que vous en profitez pleinement grâce à vos nouveaux joujoux !

- Tu as raison. Répondit calmement la voyante, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Même aujourd'hui, des affrontements continuent de secouer le pays. _De nouveau dans ses pensées, Alice prit son temps avant de continuer son discours_. Alors, Harry ? Que feras-tu pour changer tout cela ?

À ces mots, Harry faillit lui rétorquer que c'était son rôle à elle de faire évoluer la situation. Lui, n'était qu'un étranger ici. Mais cette « princesse », aussi aimable soit-elle, ne semblait pas disposée à apporter son aide dans ce conflit. Baissant les épaules, il repensa aux humains qui continuaient à se battre vainement contre les vampires, et cela sans jamais perdre leur foi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste tous chercher un terrain d'entente ? Ils tournaient en rond.

- Et le roi ? Pensa finalement Harry, comme dans un sursaut. Il compte faire quoi pour changer tout ça ? Ou peut-être préfère-t-il se baigner dans la luxure et le sang versé.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Harry s'aperçut qu'il venait d'énerver la vampire. Son froncement de sourcil, sa frêle silhouette soudainement tendue, et son regard agressif ne pouvaient le tromper. Manifestement, il ne fallait surtout pas dire de mal du roi Carlisle.

- C'est un homme bon. Dis la voyante. Il continue encore à essayer d'établir une paix entre nos deux races. Mais certaines « tensions alentour » tendent à nous maintenir dans une impasse.

Des tensions alentour ? Ces tensions pouvaient-elles résulter de la volonté d'autres ennemis d'Elysion ? Oui, d'autres peuples devaient lâchement envenimer la situation sans réellement se risquer à prendre ouvertement part dans une bataille de grande ampleur. Le sorcier secoua la tête de dépit à cette pensée. Il comprenait mieux certaines choses.

Il devait certainement y avoir beaucoup d'autres races déchues souhaitant encore conquérir Elysion. Si cela était le cas, ils devaient pousser les deux clans, humains, et vampires, à continuer à se combattre. Les rendant ainsi aveugles à toute autre menace. Diviser pour régner, disait-on dans son monde. Mais alors, qui souhaitait régner sur Elysion ? Son hypothèse reposait pour l'instant sur des suppositions.

- Si son père veut la paix, pourquoi continue-t-il de tuer des humains ? Raisonna par la suite le brun. Il ne comprend pas que ses actes de barbarie vous condamnent aux yeux de tous. Il est toujours en pleine crise d'adolescence, c'est ça ?

- Toi, tu parles d'Edward ! S'amusa Alice. Je vois qu'il envahit un peu plus tes pensées_. Se moqua-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux._ Lui et Jasper ont leurs propres motifs pour « perpétuer » ce conflit. Mais pourquoi ne pas chercher les raisons, au lieu de les condamner ainsi ? Regarde, Edward n'a pourtant pas été si mauvais avec toi. Rien que le fait qu'il est cédé à ma requête de faire de toi son Animal me surprend.

Encore cette histoire d'Animal ? Harry ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Reniflant de mépris, il pensa que finalement, peu lui importait les excuses de ce prince lunatique. Tant qu'il restait en vie, et qu'il parvenait à aider dans cette guerre en attendant de rentrer chez lui, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

- Il faut que je parte, Harry. Dis soudainement la voyante, comme si elle venait de se rappeler d'une course importante à faire. Essaye de rester en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Sois sage, et apprends à mieux connaitre ceux que tu considères comme des ennemis_. Et alors qu'elle allait franchir d'un pas svelte la porte de la petite chambre, Alice se retourna une fois de plus vers son protégé_. Dans mes visions, même si elles étaient souvent floues, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment perçu comme une menace. D'ailleurs, tes actes m'ont prouvé que j'avais fait le bon choix en t'accordant ma confiance. Partout au travers de nos contrées, on parle de toi comme étant l'humain qui tient tête aux vampires, et préserve les vies humaines. Tu es en phase de devenir une légende, Harry.

- Oh, tu sais ce que l'on dit des légendes ? Éluda-t-il amicalement. Il ne faut jamais trop s'y fier.

Le rire d'Alice résonna un long moment dans la pièce bien après son départ. Et cela réchauffa étrangement le cœur du jeune sorcier. Avec ces confidences, et son comportement enfantin, le jeune homme pouvait définitivement la considérer comme sa seule alliée dans ce monde. Et en réfléchissant encore aux révélations de la vampire, Harry ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la présence d'une autre personne dans la petite chambre.

- Vous souvenez-vous de moi, Monsieur ? Dis une voix féminine. On m'a chargée de vous montrer vos nouvelles fonctions au château. Tout comme moi, vous êtes maintenant affecté au service personnel du prince, que vous devrez servir corps et âme. C'est un grand privilège, vous savez.

Corps et âme ? Que racontait-elle ? Harry ne voulait plus aucune affiliation avec cette brute sanguinaire. Dévisageant avec surprise Marianne, il se souvenait très bien d'elle lorsqu'il était encore… l'Animal d'Edward. Ils avaient donc maintenant le même statut ? Souriant, Harry pensa qu'elle s'adressait pourtant de nouveau à lui avec beaucoup de politesse. Se moquant de sa lourde chute libre dans la hiérarchie vampirique.

Il ignorait la raison de sa profonde gentillesse, mais cela lui fit juste du bien de parler gentiment avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice. En effet, il se sentait toujours sur ses gardes avec les autres habitants de ce monde. Le jeune homme décida alors de lui répondre avec le plus de bienveillance possible.

- Marianne. Souffla-t-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Eh ! On est pareil maintenant, alors appelle-moi Harry !

La servante le fixa, éberluée par sa remarque et ses paroles. Puis ce même sourire doux et compréhensif réapparu sur ces lèvres.

- Harry. Dit-elle, comme émerveillée. Vous allez aimer être au service de Son Altesse Royale Edward. C'est un homme bon, par certains côtés. Vous l'apprendrez lorsque vous le connaitrez un peu mieux. _Joignant ses mains en signe d'adoration, elle semblait vraiment ravie de le servir_. Il a tenu à ce que vous restiez à son service personnel. Quelle chance ! Vous semblez lui avoir fait bonne impression. Tout le monde…

Secouant la tête devant cette avalanche de mots, Harry pensa qu'il l'avait pourtant connue timide et effacée. Mais pire, elle semblait vouloir le faire réaliser le « bon côté » de la situation. Espérait-elle qu'il chante des louanges en mémoire d'Edward après son plaidoyer ? Soufflant d'agacement, une idée traversa son esprit qui sentit de nouveau le doux frémissement du besoin d'évasion l'étreindre. Après tout, malgré les préconisations d'Alice, il avait toujours envie d'essayer de fuir la ville des vampires. Peut-être pourrait-il mieux apporter son aide en étant loin de ce prince tyrannique ? Et peut-être trouverait-il des réponses à ses questions, et le moyen de rentrer chez lui au sud du pays ? Oui, c'était un bon plan.

S'il voulait apporter son aide dans ce monde, il devait surtout agir loin d'Edward et sa télépathie. Se relevant, il se mit en tête de faire un repérage des lieux, sous le monologue persistant de Marianne. S'approchant de la seule vieille fenêtre encrassée de la pièce, une grimace apparut à ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda les environs boisés. Une carte de cette immense contrée lui serait forte utile. Il se souvenait encore de la peur qu'il avait ressentie pendant qu'il courrait à l'aveugle dans la gigantesque forêt du maitre des jeux. Il fallait qu'il sache où aller, et cela, avant de risquer de revoir Edward, et que celui-ci ne capte ses plans.

- Comment on sort d'ici ? Interrompit-il brusquement la servante. Tu es de cette région, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, dis-moi comment puis-je fuir de cet endroit ? Je te préviens, inutile de me baratiner sur les "biens faits" de vivre dans ce château. Je cherche juste la sortie !

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Répondit rapidement Marianne. Le bracelet d'Olodora'N que vous portez n'est pas commun, il a été commandé spécialement pour vous par le prince Edward. Ceux-ci ont pour fonctions de contraindre le porteur à bénéficier d'un champ limité de déplacement dans une zone bien définie. Vous ne pouvez pas franchir les barrières du château d'Efryn. Si vous essayez, le bracelet fera en sorte que vous rebroussiez chemin. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela fonctionne, mais je suis certaine que les écritures vampiriques gravées dessus ne vous laisseront aucune chance. Vous êtes la propriété du prince, et seul lui a tous les droits sur vous à présent_. Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux toujours aussi affolés_. De toute façon, ce château est très bien gardé, alors vous n'atteindriez jamais la sortie.

Harry était abasourdi, et légèrement abattu. Alors il avait hérité d'encore plus de chaines. Et même si Marianne semblait l'apprécier quelque peu, jamais elle ne briserait sa dévotion pour le prince afin de l'aider à s'en défaire. En avait elle-même le pouvoir ? Il en doutait.

Son côté rationnel lui soufflait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à bien se tenir, comme l'avait suggéré Alice, durant quelques jours. Mais son côté têtu avait tout de même envie, besoin, de tester les limites des dires de cette fille. Après tout, pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à cette servante ? Elle qui avait l'air totalement épris d'Edward, cet homme ombrageux et immature.

Mais Harry était tout de même contraint d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas foncer, comme habituellement, sans un plan en béton armé. Après tout, il ne savait même pas, à l'heure actuelle, se repérer dans cette forteresse pour y trouver une sortie quelconque. Et s'il tombait sur un des gardes durant son évasion, propriété du prince ou non, le jeune homme sentait qu'il risquait d'y laisser des plumes.

- Croyez-moi. Reprit doucement Marianne. Il vaut mieux que l'on se dépêche d'aller travailler.

Sur ce, elle tira Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre, et ils passèrent dans de nombreux couloirs sombres, et éclairés par des chandelles presque entièrement consumées. Pourquoi faisait-il si noir par ici ? Cela empêchait le sorcier de pouvoir se tracer un plan correct de ce château dans la tête. Sifflant d'agacement face à la forte poigne de Marianne, il se temporisa en pensant qu'il valait mieux, dans un premier temps, faire ce que disait cette gentille servante. En attendant, il pourrait toujours récolter de précieux renseignements sur ce monde, voir même, sur un moyen de regagner le sien.

À la suite d'une énième porte, Harry fut brutalement aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Autour de lui s'étendait un large champ, où il pouvait apercevoir au loin les lumières de la ville. Abasourdi, il fixait les environs, et se situa comme étant à l'arrière du château lorsque des bruits de hennissements troublèrent sa contemplation. Tournant le dos à la ville, il remarqua qu'ils avaient débouché sur ce qui semblait être les écuries royales.

Les énormes chevaux, installés confortablement dans leur divers box en bois les regardèrent approcher avec un intérêt certain. En réalité, ils semblaient plus être prêts à les attaquer au moindre faux pas, qu'à se faire caresser.

Toujours aussi douce, la servante apprit à un Harry dubitatif, que sa première tâche serait le nettoyage des divers enclos des chevaux royaux. Compatissante au vu de la dureté de la tâche, elle se dépêcha pourtant de s'en aller vaquer à ses propres occupations de la journée.

La bouche ouverte, le brun pouvaient percevoir avec dégout l'odeur nauséabonde des excréments de ces énormes bêtes. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Regardant une dernière fois les chevaux, il se mit prestement à faire demi-tour. Ce prince pouvait bien mourir s'il croyait qu'il allait rester là à s'occuper gentiment de sa jument. Trop tôt, à peine avait-il fait deux pas, il se retrouva face à un garde mécontent. D'un regard meurtrier, celui-ci l'enjoignit d'un geste menaçant d'attaquer sa besogne.

Serrant les poings de rage, Harry se dit qu'il avait eu tort de croire qu'ils le laisseraient sans surveillance.

À SUIVRE.


	8. Panique dans le monde magique

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mme Potter-Snape: **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, c'est vrai que les fautes d'orthographe sont assez présentes. J'ai beau relire ce que j'écris, il y en a toujours qui restent. Mais je sais que c'est beaucoup plus agréable lorsqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes, alors je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Dans ce nouveau post, je laisse un peu de côté le monde d'Elysion. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Biz.

**0dango0:** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Je suis contente d'avoir capté ton attention avec le début de cette fic. Ton idée d'animagus n'est pas mal du tout. J'avoue que je n'y avais absolument pas pensé. En tout cas, je vois qu'on a le même but : troubler le plus possible Edward XD. Je te laisse lire ce post. Biz.

**Élodie Nina:** Coucou ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de blabla lol, mais je voulais vraiment bien planter le décor. Depuis le début de la fic, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'infos sur ce Nouveau Monde. Alors je tenais à me rattraper. Pour Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt réapparaitre pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry XD ! Merci encore pour toutes tes gentilles reviews. Bisouxxx.

**Perline :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment d'en dire un peu plus sur Elysion. Et vu qu'Alice est « l'amie » d'Harry, j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être celle qui lui transmettrait toutes ces nouvelles informations. Je tenais à te remercier pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Je suis sur FF depuis longtemps en tant que lectrice, et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué (surtout avec le boulot et la famille en +) de se lancer dans des fics. Mais c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de poster un nouveau chapitre. Alors j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bisouxxx.

**Charlène:** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Dans ce chapitre, je vais plus m'attaquer au monde magique. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire retomber la pression sur l'histoire entre Edward et Harry XD. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau post. Biz.

Chapitre 8 : Panique dans le monde magique

Ginny Wesley n'avait jamais aimé les surprises. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui aimaient savoir ce que l'avenir pouvait bien lui réserver. Alors lorsque son fiancé officiel, le célèbre Harry Potter, avait mystérieusement disparu, la jolie rousse avait vu avec impuissance son futur se brouiller inéluctablement.

Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de sa terreur lorsqu'elle avait dû se rendre au ministère de la magie pour constater de la disparition de son amant. Les mains crispées, elle avait récupéré sa baguette magique, ainsi qu'une étrange incantation griffonnée à la hâte sur un vieux bout de parchemin. Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas tardé à être avertis de cette catastrophe, étaient rapidement devenus ses anges gardiens les plus proches.

Si au départ, tous pensaient pouvoir retrouver rapidement le Sauveur, les heures, les jours, puis les semaines qui s'écoulèrent sans nouvelles de sa part, eurent tôt fait de détruire leurs espérances. L'hypothèse qu'il soit passé au travers du voile de l'arcade de la mort hantait les esprits de tous les sorciers. Pour beaucoup, cet « accident » marquait la fin d'Harry Potter.

Après tout, personne n'avait d'indications concrètes sur le fonctionnement de ce miroir. Et personne ne pouvait attester de pouvoir survivre après l'avoir traversé. C'était pour cela que l'arcade avait toujours été savamment gardée au Département des Mystères. Soit à l'abri des regards. Ils avaient tous pensé pouvoir éviter le pire de cette manière. Mais qui aurait pu croire que les recherches du Sauveur le mèneraient à l'intérieur du voile ? Personne.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Hermione ? Demanda pour la énième fois un jeune homme roux. On devrait trouver une autre solution.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Rétorqua la brune. Si tu as trop peur, personne ne te force à venir, Ron.

Trop stressée, Ginny reporta son attention sur la sombre grotte qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils venaient tous les trois de transplaner sur une petite île au nord du Pacifique, à la végétation luxuriante. Armés de leur baguette, ils semblaient guetter une attaque qui ne venait pas.

- Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous donner des réponses. Continua Hermione. J'ai bien étudié la formule laissée par Harry. Au départ, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'écriture runique voir elfique, mais cela ne correspond absolument pas à leur alphabet. _Comme en transe, elle fixait ses acolytes avec force et certitude_. L'assemblage des mots, la forme abrupte des lettres… c'est un ancien langage vampirique ! C'est tellement vieux que je ne suis arrivée à faire aucune retranscription qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Et tu penses qu'ils nous aideront ? Ironisa Ron, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Ils n'ont aucune raison pour vouloir collaborer. Et de façon, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment avoir foi en leurs paroles. Ils pourraient très bien nous mener en bateau.

Gênée devant la véracité de ces mots, Hermione détourna vivement le regard sans répondre à son compagnon. À ses côtés, Ginny posa une main amicale sur son épaule droite, avant de fusiller son frère du regard.

Ils étaient tous restés démunis devant cet étrange langage. Et bien qu'ils aient retrouvé le grimoire d'où émanait cette incantation, celui-ci ne donnait aucune véritable information sur son utilisation finale. Et aucun livre, aussi ancien soit-il, ne leur permit de traduire la formule afin d'en obtenir quelques indices supplémentaires. Rageuse, la rousse pensa qu'Harry n'avait certainement même pas pris la peine d'étudier ce texte avant de l'utiliser. Tellement obnubilé par son besoin de retrouver Sirius Black, il avait négligé le fait de prendre toutes ses précautions.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient maintenant réduits à demander de l'aide aux vampires eux-mêmes. Et après avoir fureté des mois durant dans l'allée des embrumes, en menaçant quelques créatures magiques, tout en faisant jouer leur relation, ils avaient enfin trouvé une piste fiable.

- Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous mentir. Dis finalement Ginny. Et de toute façon, cette île est la seule à abriter les plus anciens vampires de notre monde. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir traduire ces mots. Sans eux, il n'y a pas de plan B !

- Oui, convint Ron, mais ils sont aussi des êtres maléfiques et dangereux qui ne se préoccupent pas de nos lois. Tout ce qui les importait, pendant la guerre, était leur propre survie …

- Ils se sont réfugiés sur cette île. Coupa hargneusement Ginny. Ils sont les seuls vampires à avoir refusé de combattre auprès de Voldemort. Et pour cela, ils se sont cachés à des milliers de kilomètres de toutes civilisations, en utilisant ces mêmes écritures pour se protéger de la guerre, puis du ministère de la magie.

- Cela n'en fait pas des alliés, s'entêta Ron, mais des lâches ! Ginny, nous les avons trouvés beaucoup trop facilement ! Et nous n'avons aucune information sur ce clan ! Et s'ils nous attaquaient sans écouter ce qu'on a à leur dire ?

Ces mots glacèrent leur conversation, et même la forêt alentour sembla se figer. Toisant son frère, Ginny devait bien admettre qu'elle comprenait ses réticences. Elle n'était pas enchantée de devoir risquer sa vie dans un tel endroit. Mais Harry devait lui revenir.

La jeune femme avait passé des mois à supplier ses deux amis afin qu'ils l'aident à trouver cette île, et cela dans le plus grand des secrets. Faisant fi des conseils de prudence d'Hermione, elle les avait convaincus de se rendre dans cette caverne afin de demander audience à ces créatures millénaires. Cependant, une fois sur place, ils se demandaient tous s'ils avaient bien fait de venir dans un tel lieu sans escorte.

La jeune femme repoussa ces doutes afin de ne montrer aucune hésitation à ses compagnons. Car ils ne devaient surtout pas faire demi-tour.

- Ils ne doivent pas être si nombreux, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Estima Ginny. Et nous pouvons toujours les menacer de révéler leur présence illégale au Ministère pour nous garantir de leur loyauté. _Passant une main sur son front, elle prit un temps de pause pour se faire encore plus convaincante_. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on doit tout risquer pour prêter main-forte à Harry. Et ces vampires sont notre seule chance. Regardez où ils vivent ! Ils cherchent avant tout à rester dans l'ombre ! Une fois qu'ils auront répandu à nos questions, nous leur assurons de quitter cette île sans jamais y revenir, et tout sera réglé !

Sans attendre ses amis, et souhaitant ainsi marquer la fin de cette discussion, elle s'élança dans les profondeurs de la grotte face à elle. Les parois humides, l'absence de lumière, et le léger vent qui passait au travers de ses cheveux roux lui tirèrent d'affreux tremblements. Mais à aucun moment elle ne pensa à repartir.

- Lumos. Dit-elle avec crainte.

- Mais bien sûr, s'affola Ron, prévint-les de notre présence.

- Je crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Dis la voix terrifiée d'Hermione.

Sur leur droite, deux yeux rouges luminescents venaient d'apparaitre dans la faible clarté. Des paupières semblèrent s'abattre à moitié sur ces derniers, comme si leur propriétaire venait de sourire dans le noir. Pendant que d'autres regards carmin illuminèrent aussitôt la caverne.

- Ils nous ont encerclés. Siffla Ron, un sort de défense au bout des lèvres.

- Non, siffla sa sœur, attend avant d'attaquer. _Soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle sentit qu'il fallait dès maintenant désamorcer le combat qui s'annonçait entre eux_. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre ! Nous voulons juste obtenir certaines informations. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous conduire à votre chef ?

Telles des ombres, plusieurs formes s'avançaient furtivement vers les trois sorciers dans un silence mortuaire. Le bruit de griffes acérées labourant les murs étroits de la grotte était la seule symphonie qu'ils pouvaient percevoir.

- Vilains petits moucherons, pourquoi êtes-vous si grognons ? Chantonna une voix inconnue. Dans la grotte, emprisonnée… Bientôt, vous serez… mangés…

Comme un signal, à la fin de la cantonade, les vampires surgirent alors de toute part pour attaquer leurs proies. Rapide, Ron lança un puissant Protego qui repoussa certains de leurs assaillants, avant d'enchainer avec d'autres sorts plus mortels. Le bruit que firent les corps ennemis en s'écrasant contre les parois couvrit les cris affolés d'Hermione qui lançait en continu divers sorts d'enchainements. Du coin de l'œil, ils pouvaient apercevoir les vampires précédemment assommés, se relever dans divers craquements de douleurs pour repartir aussitôt au combat.

Essoufflée, Ginny se débarrassait d'une vampire blonde qui avait réussi à lui griffer le bras, tout en essayant de persuader leurs assaillants d'arrêter l'attaque, lorsqu'elle ne vit que trop tard un poing s'abattre sur sa joue droite. Partiellement assommée, elle entendit Ron tomber à son tour, alors que son propre corps s'écroulait sur le sol terreux de la caverne. Gémissante, elle leva des yeux troubles sur ses adversaires pour tenter de les dévisager.

De trop nombreuses ombres menaçantes, encapuchonnées et vêtues de noir, les entouraient. Même s'ils étaient éclairés par un Lumos, Ginny ne percevait rien de leurs traits, ou même encore de leurs mains gantées de cuir noir.

Tentant vainement de se relever, la jolie rousse pensa que vu l'accueil dont ils venaient de bénéficier, il ne faisait à présent aucun doute qu'ils avaient été attendus. Peut-être même que ces créatures avaient perçu depuis longtemps le bruit de leur transplanage ? Oui, c'était certain.

Le cri de douleur d'Hermione au loin la fit frissonner de terreur, et elle chercha frénétiquement du regard son amie. La main serrée sur sa baguette magique, elle s'apprêtait à l'aider lorsqu'un autre vampire anticipa son geste et jaillit devant elle. L'étouffant presque en plaquant durement sa main devant sa bouche, l'inconnu ricana avant de lui arracher sa baguette et de la saisir par le cou.

- En voilà, une jolie prise. Susurra l'inconnu qui semblait être un homme, avant de coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa victime. Hum… J'adore les rousses !

La peur qui paralysait Ginny l'empêcha de répliquer alors qu'une violente gifle lui était assénée.

- Doucement Richard, souffla un autre vampire. Tu sais bien que le conseil veut leur parler. Après, nous pourrons toujours nous amuser avec eux.

Le gout du sang envahissant sa bouche, Ginny sentit la poigne de fer enroulé autour de son cou lui couper la respiration alors qu'elle était soulevée à une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Ses pieds pendaient lamentablement dans le vide, et des gémissements lui parvenaient de ses compagnons. Des points noirs apparurent finalement devant son regard. La peur au ventre, elle se sentit bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscience.

XXXX

Le froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce où elle était enfermée la réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, Ginny sentit la bile lui tordre les boyaux lorsqu'une odeur âcre de chair brûlée, de sang, et de pourriture la prit à la gorge. Se redressant, elle observa avec terreur ses environs, et remarqua qu'elle avait fini dans un vieux cachot malodorant. De sa position, elle percevait à intermittence le bruit de gémissements, de respirations rapides, de pleurent désespérés, ou encore de raclements de gorge.

Grelottante, elle s'approcha de la lucarne de la porte de sa prison, et regarda avec affliction l'ombre de plusieurs autres cachots fermés à clé. Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Était-ce leurs gémissements qu'elle avait perçus ? De sa position, elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien distinguer.

Des larmes au coin des yeux, la jeune femme s'écroula contre la porte, et ne put continuer à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient depuis longtemps de couler. Perdue dans sa douleur, les geignements de souffrance provenant de la prison à sa gauche n'attirèrent pas immédiatement son attention.

- Ginny. Appela la voix enrouée d'Hermione. Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Hermione ! Hurla la rousse. On va mourir ici ! On n'aurait jamais dû venir sur cette île… _Reniflant fortement, elle serra des poings pour tenter de reprendre contenance_. Tout est de ma faute. Et maintenant toi et Ron… Ron ! Est-ce que tu as vu Ron ?

- Je... Hésita Hermione. Je ne sais pas. Tu es la seule que j'ai entendue depuis mon réveil.

Une complainte de bête blessée échappa alors à Ginny. Où était son frère ? Tout était de sa faute.

- Je n'arrive pas à transplaner. Informa Hermione après un moment de silence. Ils ont dû replacer leurs sortilèges de défense pour nous retenir. Ou peut-être même y'a-t-il des sorciers transformés en vampires dans leur groupe ?

La voix de la jeune femme se tut de nouveau le temps de digérer cette mauvaise nouvelle. Ginny, le dos collé au mur, put percevoir le son de ses sanglots au travers de la cloison les séparant. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se libérer. Car bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas pensé à fabriquer un porte-au-loin d'urgence pour parer à ce type de situation. Au final, ils avaient entièrement perdu leur position de force contre leur ennemi.

- Ils nous ont pris nos baguettes. Chuchota d'une voix affaiblie Ginny. Et toutes nos affaires… Je suis tellement désolée… Je pensais qu'ils nous auraient au moins laissé le temps de leur parler. Mais Ron avait raison : on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces monstres. On aurait dû prendre des précautions !

Le front collé à la porte de sa prison, Ginny écouta son amie tenter de la rassurer. Sans succès. Ils avaient tous eu tort de compter sur leur seule force pour se permettre de pénétrer ainsi dans la grotte de vampires millénaires. Mais le souvenir d'Harry avait hanté leur cœur, leur faisant ainsi perdre la raison.

Ginny était persuadée que le jeune homme avait tenté de les contacter peu de jours après sa disparition. Oui, elle avait voulu croire que ce n'était pas le vent qui avait brisé le bibelot du salon. Et elle était sûre d'avoir perçu cette après-midi-là les vibrations de sa magie. Harry avait tenté de leur transmettre un message : « Aidez-moi ».

Malheureusement, maintenant qu'ils étaient aux prises avec ces puissants vampires, attendant que la mort ne vienne les chercher, elle avait pleinement conscience de ses erreurs. Son estomac qui se comprimait depuis son réveil eut raison de sa volonté, et elle eut juste le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté avant de rendre son repas de la veille.

- Ginny ? Interpella immédiatement Hermione. Tu vas bien ? Réponds ! Es-tu blessée ?

Secouant la tête, les épaules tremblantes, la jolie rousse ne put émettre un son. La seule pensée qui traversait son esprit, alors que des spasmes bouleversaient encore son corps, était pour son amant perdu. Ron, ou Hermione, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait l'importance de leur mission d'aujourd'hui. Elle se _devait_ de prendre tous ces risques pour retrouver Harry le plus rapidement possible.

Un haut-le-cœur la fit frémir à nouveau de dégout, et Ginny vomit cette fois-ci de la bile avant de tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

- Il faut absolument qu'Harry revienne, Hermione. Dit-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres. Parce que je suis enceinte.

Tremblante, elle posa une main incertaine sur son ventre encore plat, alors que sa belle-sœur laissait une exclamation de surprise lui échapper.

À SUIVRE.


	9. Une douce envie de liberté…

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Chapitre 9 : Une douce envie de liberté…

À la fin de la journée, Harry ne sentait plus son corps. Après avoir passé un moment à gagner la confiance des chevaux – voyant que la douceur marchait mieux que l'agressivité – il avait pu entamer sa tâche sous le regard satisfait du garde qui le surveillait. Le travail à accomplir était laborieux et, il fallait le dire, plus que dégoûtant. Bien que les chevaux se laissent maintenant faire gentiment, Harry trouvait qu'ils gratifiaient tout de même de hennissements qui lui semblèrent assez moqueur.

Non, c'était surement son imagination…

Au final, Marianne ne vint le récupérer qu'une fois la nuit tombée depuis un long moment déjà. Le soldat, qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre un des box, n'avait jamais montré de signe de fatigue, et s'était contenté de partir sans un mot à l'arrivée de la servante.

De retour dans ce qui leur servait de chambre, le brun ne pensait plus qu'à s'écrouler dans son lit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Marianne occuper l'autre paillasse à ses côtés en lui lançant des regards compatissants. Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle lui apportait une vieille assiette en fer de soupe, la vampire lui avait appris qu'elle dormait désormais avec lui. La seconde couche était donc la sienne. Rageur, Harry savait qu'elle était certainement chargée de le surveiller durant la nuit.

Soufflant de dépit, il remarqua posé prêt de son lit de fortune le même potage jaune que ce midi, ainsi qu'une miche de pain. Plus loin, une grande cruche d'eau reposait près de la porte d'entrée. Attrapant vivement son repas, Harry avait tellement faim qu'il ne fit cette fois-ci nullement le difficile. En silence, il observa Marianne manger sa part avec retenue.

- Je pensais que vous ne buviez que du sang ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment, la bouche pleine.

- Non. Rigola la servante. Nous pouvons digérer de la vraie nourriture, bien qu'il nous faille consommer toutes les semaines du sang, pour ne pas nous affaiblir.

Acquiesçant, Harry avala difficilement un morceau de pain, et toussa longuement pour reprendre son souffle. Dans son esprit, il se demandait si cette guerre avait commencé pour une histoire de sang ? Car si les vampires avaient malgré tout besoin de sang pour survivre, alors peut-être avaient-ils provoqué la guerre en s'attaquant aux humains pour se nourrir. Dans sa tête, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner le mauvais rôle à ces suceurs de sang.

- Alors ? Chuchota-t-il, presque déçu. Cela veut dire que vous tuez des humains pour pouvoir vous survivre ?

- Non. Fit Marianne d'un ton catégorique. En réalité, lorsqu'il a pris le pouvoir, le roi Carlisle a ordonné à son peuple de se nourrir uniquement de sang animal. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure manière de pouvoir instruire une paix entre humains et vampires.

À son discours, sa dévotion pour ses souverains se fit encore fortement ressentir. Revoyant ses théories, Harry n'était plus aussi sûr de savoir ce qui avait amené la guerre à Elysion. Si Alice lui avait dit ne pas en être plus informée, Marianne ne devait certainement pas non plus pouvoir l'aider. D'un autre côté, il doutait de pouvoir avoir accès aux archives de la ville afin de mener des recherches sur le sujet.

Finissant son repas, il remarqua une certaine contradiction dans ce que venait de lui révéler la servante.

- Si vous pouvez vous contenter de sang animal, commença-t-il, alors pourquoi gardez-vous des humains dans vos cachots ? Lætitia dit que vous les capturiez pour vous en nourrir.

- Lætitia est une langue de vipère ! Rugit vivement la jeune femme. Dans nos cachots, il y a toutes sortes de criminels. Et les humains qui s'y trouvent sont pour la plupart des rebelles.

Les rebelles ? Parlait-elle des gens venant du Sud ? Étaient-ils comme Gladys, ou Abel ? Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de toutes ces nouvelles informations.

- Bien. Consentit-il. Si votre Grand Roi veut tant faire la paix, pourquoi vos princes acceptent-ils de torturer et tuer des humains ? Je ne pense pas être un grand diplomate, mais ce type de comportement risque fort de ne pas aider à créer une certaine confiance entre humains et vampires.

Le jeune homme revoyait encore les prisonniers du maitre des jeux, ou encore les humains qui avaient été abattus à son arrivée. Les deux frères ne respectaient absolument pas les soi-disant « lois pour la paix » de leur père.

- La guerre a causé de nombreuses pertes pour tous. Expliqua Marianne, le dos raidi. Et les princes ont perdu de nombreux êtres chers à leur cœur au cours des affrontements qui ont continué même après le début du règne du roi Carlisle. Mais le pire a été lorsque des rebelles humains ont tué la promise du prince Edward. Ils ont tué Isabella !

La promise du prince ? Isabella ? Rien que son nom donnait de désagréables frissons à Harry. Mais en y réfléchissant posément cela semblait presque logique. Car d'après ce qu'il savait, tous les fils du Roi Carlisle étaient en couple. Sauf Edward.

- La princesse Isabella était la meilleure amie, Son Altesse Alice, et elle fut longtemps inconsolable après sa mort. Continua la vampire. Le prince Jasper nourrit depuis lors une haine égale à celle de son frère envers les humains. En réalité, les princes ont longtemps reproché à leur père d'être trop laxiste envers votre race. C'est pour cela qu'ils font régner la terreur dans leur propre contrée.

Mal à l'aise, Harry repensa à la façon dont il avait traité Edward. Le prince avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir le tuer. Après tout, qu'aurait-il fait aux meurtriers de sa fiancée à sa place ? Non, se reprit le jeune homme, il aurait eu l'intelligence de ne pas faire une généralité. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, depuis son arrivée à Elysion, n'avait-il pas considéré tous les vampires comme des montres ? Et cela sans chercher à les connaitre ? La culpabilité l'étouffait.

Grimaçant en pensant que des humains n'avaient pas hésité à tuer une vampire royale, Harry ne sut s'il devait être réellement horrifié de ce fait. Après tout, ces hommes se battaient encore parce qu'il devait toujours y avoir des injustices. Alors même si le roi Carlisle était un _bon_ vampire, il devait prendre en compte que son royaume était toujours ravagé par une guerre intestine. Et lui ? Que pouvait-il bien faire pour libérer Elysion de toutes ces peines ? Il était si petit devant tous ces conflits.

- Nous étions tellement heureuses qu'il vous ait pris comme Animal. Poursuivit Marianne avec un sourire tendre. Mais notre bonheur fut de courte durée.

- Dieu merci ! Intervint froidement Harry. Je ne désirais pas vraiment devenir son frigo sur patte, ou pire…

- Vous avez tort ! Rugis immédiatement la servante. Vous n'avez vu que le mauvais côté de votre rôle. Mais un Animal est bien plus que cela. Cela vous désignait comme le partenaire du prince, en attendant qu'il ne se trouve une nouvelle compagne. Seuls des vampires nobles pouvaient normalement bénéficier de ce privilège. Mais vous, vous aviez le soutien de la princesse Alice…

Haussant les épaules, Harry ne parvint tout de même pas à regretter sa décision. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait être fier d'être celui qui réchaufferait la place, en attendant que la vraie promise du prince apparaisse.

- Après la mort de la princesse Isabella, le prince a refusé d'approcher toutes les autres femmes du royaume. S'apitoya Marianne. Mais avec vous, il avait enfin commencé à montrer son envie de ne plus être seul. On a tous pensé qu'il ferait le deuil de sa compagne à vos côtés.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry se demanda si elle comptait un jour arrêter d'aborder ce sujet. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir s'il pourrait arranger les choses dans ce monde, et accessoirement, trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il ne comptait absolument pas faire du social en s'occupant de la triste destinée de ce prince sanguinaire.

Car des humains se battaient encore aujourd'hui, et cela pour une bonne raison. Des personnes telles que Gladys ne donnaient sa vie que pour une véritable cause. Cependant, le brun admettait qu'ils s'y prenaient de la mauvaise manière, et qu'ils manquaient d'honneur dans leurs actions. C'est cela qui les avait amenés au meurtre d'Isabella, et aux tortures infligées aujourd'hui par le prince. Ses poings se serrèrent à un tel point à ces pensées qu'il sentit son sang s'écouler de ses paumes blessées.

- Je changerais cela. Affirma-t-il soudainement. Cette façon de faire et de penser. Je changerais tout.

Marianne le regarda intensément dans les yeux, et un long moment de silence s'éternisa entre eux.

- Je vous crois. Répondit-elle simplement. J'ai foi en vous, Harry.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se coucha dans son lit de fortune, souhaitant bonne nuit à son colocataire avant de s'endormir. Les vampires dorment ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée. Cette nuit-là, il prit du temps avant de pouvoir s'abandonner lui aussi au sommeil. Morphée le fuyait.

Les évènements de ces derniers jours, ainsi que les révélations de Marianne tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il allait définitivement changer tout cela. Mais comment ? Il n'était qu'un humain, certes sorcier à la base, mais il était à l'heure actuelle sans pouvoirs magiques et sans alliées. Qui viendrait le soutenir ? Et plus important, comment allait-il réussir à fuir le château du prince pour pouvoir entamer sa « quête » ? Rentrerait-il un jour chez lui ? Harry se sentit lentement s'endormir sur cette dernière pensée.

xxxx

Un cauchemar. Voilà ce qui tira Harry de ses songes en plein milieu de la nuit. Totalement désorienté, le corps engourdit par les taches qu'il avait effectuées durant la journée, il mit un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait. Ouvrant bien grand les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans sa nouvelle chambre à Elysion. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il était servant, et il avait fini par s'habituer à cette pièce ténébreuse et austère. Il avait même fini par s'habituer à son nouveau statut. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus revu Edward depuis la chasse au trésor.

Regardant la paillasse voisine, il vit que Marianne était profondément endormie. Reprenant difficilement son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir perdu, il repensa à son rêve. Des scènes de la bataille finale s'étaient mêlées à ses souvenirs d'Elysion. Il avait vu Ron et Hermione se battre à ses côtés contre Voldemort, avant de mourir sous la flèche du prince Jasper.

Soudainement, ne supportant plus de rester allongé dans cette sombre pièce, il se leva silencieusement pour enfiler ses sandales et quitter la chambre. Harry savait que lorsqu'il était avec Marianne, aucun garde ne le surveillait. Surpris de ne pas voir sa camarade se réveiller au son de ses mouvements, il sortit précipitamment dans le couloir sombre et vide de toute présence. Se collant le plus possible contre les murs, il essaya de se rappeler le chemin vers les écuries, ou vers une sortie quelconque.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il combatte l'impression d'étouffement qui lui broyait actuellement la trachée.

Harry savait que ce qu'il faisait était de la pure folie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à avancer. Ce rêve l'avait comme électrocuté, comme si quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour tenter de quitter le château afin de trouver le moyen de recontacter ses proches. Après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà réussi à communiquer avec eux ? Peut-être pourrait-il réussir cet exploit en étant loin du domaine des vampires.

Tremblant au fur et à mesure de ses pas, Harry évita de peu le passage de deux soldats armés, et tenant à leur main une torche de flamme. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se mit un peu plus sur ses gardes, et prit la direction opposée à celle de ses détraqueurs. L'adrénaline parcourant ses membres, il passa dans un couloir, avant de brusquement s'arrêter dans sa course. Au loin, Keren était là, dans un recoin du passage, discutant avec le prince Jasper.

- Me prendre tous mes humains. Disait l'homme à la chevelure brune. Tu y crois, toi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Mon jeu de chasse au trésor avait pourtant beaucoup plus. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui. Se contenta de répondre le blond.

Mais cela ne dérangea pas du tout le maitre des jeux qui continua son interminable monologue. Le prince, pour sa part, semblait comme las de l'entendre, mais il était dur de l'affirmer. Son visage toujours aussi impassible ne permettait qu'à ses grands yeux bleus de démontrer sa haine ou sa colère. Nonchalamment, le vampire balaya la pièce du regard et son regard perçant s'arrêta sur le coin sombre où Harry se dissimulait toujours.

Retenant sa respiration, le sorcier se rassura en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. En effet, il était dans le noir total, bien dissimuler derrière un pan de mur. Pourtant, les yeux du prince restèrent fixement posés dans sa direction. Et un long et désagréable frisson parcourut à cet instant son corps.

- Je dois avouer que cet humain était un lot de choix ! S'intéressa Keren. C'est à cause de lui, le gagnant, que j'ai perdu mes précieux humains.

Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta concentré vers la cachette du brun, et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire malsain qui découvrit toutes ses dents, tous ses crocs. Ce sourire plus qu'autre chose fit peur au sorcier qui se détourna en silence, en prenant vivement un couloir inverse au leur. Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre le prince répondre :

- Oui, une créature extraordinaire.

Un autre frisson le traversa le corps à ces mots murmurés au vent. Tournant à un couloir, Harry aperçut deux autres gardes avancer vers lui. Rapidement, il courut vers une porte au fond d'un couloir adjacent, et fut étonné de découvrir une nouvelle pièce. Il avait atterri dans une sorte d'alcôve, ressemblant fortement à celle de la propriété de Keren. Sans perdre de temps, le brun se précipita vers la porte du fond, et la poussa avec force. Personne n'était en vue, et il avait enfin trouvé une sortie vers l'extérieur du château. Retenant une exclamation de victoire, il courut dans la nuit noire, et emprunta un petit chemin de terre menant à un terrain boisé.

Ce sentiment de liberté, même fictif, était totalement jouissif. Harry se sentit presque voler. Voler vers une liberté si durement acquise. Si fortement désirée. Oubliant le collier qui lui enserrait le cou, et le bracelet qui était à son bras, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Déjà, le bruit d'un cours d'eau lui parvint, et c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il franchit une petite rivière. L'eau était glacée, et ses sandales, ainsi que le bas de son pantalon en furent instantanément trempés. Mais trop euphorique, il ne sembla pas ressentir le froid mordant de l'eau claire, et se dépêcha de courir vers des bois encore plus denses, et plus menaçants.

Il s'éloignait beaucoup trop du château. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne remarqua même pas ces détails, qui auraient dû l'effrayer. Seuls les battements effrénés de son cœur, le bruit léger de ses pas, et la régularité de son souffle comptaient à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ce sentiment de liberté avait même occulté son besoin de contacter sa famille.

Bien trop tôt, alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée, son bracelet en or avait lentement commencé à chauffer. L'ignorant, et ne voulant pas y croire, le brun avait continué avec obstination sa route. Mordant ses lèvres sous la souffrance, il avait senti son bras l'élancer, et la douleur s'était doucement propagée dans tout son corps. Meurtrière et sans pitié, elle ne tarda pas à se fixer péniblement dans son cœur.

À bout de souffle, Harry s'écroula à genoux, en tenant sa poitrine des deux mains, dans le vain espoir de contenir sa souffrance. Essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle, il s'effondra finalement face contre terre sur le sol poussiéreux de la forêt. Des points noirs apparurent bientôt devant ses yeux, et il pensa avec énervement qu'il ne s'était jamais autant évanoui que depuis qu'il avait touché le sol d'Elysion.

Agonisant, il attendait la noirceur libératrice lorsqu'il sentit soudain un pied lui donner un fort coup dans les côtes. Et seule une faible plainte sortit de ses lèvres sèches. Brusquement, le pied le retourna sur le dos, face au large ciel étoilé. Clignant des paupières, Harry entrevit devant lui qu'une silhouette sombre le surplombait. Qui était-ce ? Se concentrant, il distingua de courts cheveux blonds, un regard sombre et amusé, ainsi qu'un large sourire cruel. Jasper.

Il l'avait donc vu. Dans ce sombre couloir, il l'avait repéré, et l'avait laissé croire à cette pseudo liberté. Silencieusement, le blond avait dû le suivre, en jubilant d'avance de son effet.

- Te serais-tu perdu, _Harry_ ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur son prénom, telle une insulte.

La voix glaciale, et dépourvue de bonnes intentions du prince fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir. Mais alors même qu'il était plongé dans l'inconscience, ces quelques mots le poursuivirent dans des cauchemars encore plus horribles les uns que les autres.

À SUIVRE.


	10. Du sang sur les lèvres

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Charlène :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pour notre trio de choc, je vais encore faire durer le mystère. Mais ils sont vraiment mal tombés les pauvres ! Quant à Jasper, il lui en faudra beaucoup pour changer. Mais je développe un peu plus son personnage dans ce chapitre. Biz.

**Élodie Nina :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes coms. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de laisser ce trio dans l'ombre, alors je me suis dit qu'un chapitre sur le monde magique s'imposait. Ma tête explose d'idées, alors je sais déjà quelles épreuves ils vont pouvoir traverser. Pour Edward et Jasper, j'ai enfin révélé le mystère de leur méchanceté. Bella est le personnage phare de Twilight, donc je ne pouvais pas la laisser en arrière. Bien qu'elle soit juste mentionnée dans ce chapitre, je garde l'espoir de pouvoir la réutiliser. Enfin, pour Harry, on s'ennuierait s'il ne lui arrivait pas de bricoles, n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisouxxx.

**Mme Potter-Snape** : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu continues de me suivre sur cette histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres. Biz.

**Perline :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Oui, je tenais à rendre hommage au trio (Hermione, Ron et Ginny). Et quoi de mieux que de les mettre dans la galère. Pour Ginny, je suis comme toi. Ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré dans HP, et ça risque de se faire sentir dans cette fic XD. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu ne sembles pas choqué qu'elle soit enceinte ? Malgré tout, tu ne veux qu'elle retrouve son Harry ? Je te comprends ! MDR ! Enfin, je voulais aussi expliquer pourquoi Edward était si méchant. Alors j'ai pensé à Bella, sa campagne de toujours. En plus, ça me permet de bien mettre en avant que le couple phare de cette fic sera un E/H, bien que ce ne soit pas gagné ! Pour Jasper, tu as eu un bon pressentiment. Il va être assez hargneux dans ce chapitre ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 10 : Du sang sur les lèvres…

Le réveil d'Harry fut douloureux. Mais cela commençait à devenir une habitude pour lui depuis qu'il était sur Elysion. Papillonnant des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de sombre et circulaire. Aucune lumière ne filtrait autour de lui, et le brun dut lever les yeux pour percevoir la clarté du jour par l'ouverture de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas cette pièce, et cela l'inquiéta quelque peu.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua enfin les solides cordes qui le retenaient attachées sur une chaise en fer forgé. Ses poignets et ses pieds, qui commençaient à bleuir sous la pression des attaches, ne lui permettraient pas de s'échapper de sitôt. Le souvenir de sa fugue, et de sa mauvaise rencontre dans les bois, fit frémir Harry d'anxiété alors qu'il fouillait la pièce du regard. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il vit la silhouette de son bourreau, caché dans un recoin obscur de la salle, qui l'observait attentivement.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu prendrais pour te réveiller. L'informa nonchalamment Jasper. Vois-tu, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je compte bien profiter de chaque seconde passée en ta présence.

Mauvais plan ! Pensa Harry en regardant le blond s'approcher lentement de lui. Ses grands yeux bleus océans, ainsi que la magnifique tunique blanche brodée de fil argenté qu'il portait, auraient pu le faire passer pour un ange, s'il n'était pas entouré d'une aura si malfaisante.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Hésita le sorcier. Je suis sous la protection de ton frère.

Un sourire goguenard embellit le visage de Jasper à ces mots, et il se pencha vers son prisonnier.

- Mais c'est qu'il sait réfléchir, l'animal. Lui minauda-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de te tuer… En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui.

Génial, pensa Harry, même s'il venait encore de toucher le fond, il pourrait toujours garder la vie sauve. Détournant le regard du vampire face à lui, il se morigéna d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de partir du château. Cependant, le souvenir fugace du sentiment de liberté qu'il avait éprouvé hier, ainsi que son envie de retrouver ses proches, l'empêchait de trop regretter son geste. Se recroquevillant, il fixa de nouveau celui qui l'avait empêché de fuir au loin.

Objectivement, il savait que de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin grâce à son maudit bracelet.

- Alors quel est ton but ? Demanda-t-il au blond. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené à Edward pour qu'il me punisse.

- Toi et moi savons qu'il ne t'aurait certainement rien fait de trop répréhensible. Rigola Jasper. Son obsession pour toi me dépasse totalement. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un humain de plus parmi tant d'autres.

- Il doit aimer mon franc-parler ! Plaisanta Harry.

Seul un grand sourire narquois répondit à sa boutade. Se serrant contre le dos de sa chaise, le sorcier tenta de mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et son ennemi. Il savait que même s'il pouvait tenir tête à Edward, il devait absolument se méfier de son frère. Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de complexe et de cruel.

- En réalité, je me moque totalement de votre relation. Expliqua le blond avec indifférence. Ce qui me dérange, ce sont tes rapports avec ma femme. Vois-tu, ta race n'est pas réputée pour sa loyauté, ou son sens de la justice. Et ma famille a payé cette leçon par le sang.

Serrant les dents, Harry pensa qu'il devrait surement faire référence à l'attentat contre la princesse Isabella.

- Alice semble vraiment t'apprécier, continua sans attendre le prince, mais je sais qu'un jour tu la trahiras. Tu nous trahiras tous, car c'est dans ta nature ! Et je devrais encore être celui qui étanchera les larmes versées par les miens, et faire régner la justice. Parce que je suis le soldat de ma famille. Son bras armé, c'est moi ! C'est à moi d'être forte pour pouvoir veiller sur les autres !

Se redressant, le vampire s'éloigna de son captif. Son corps semblait presque trembler de rage alors que des fantômes de son passé devaient hanter son esprit.

- Alors ? Siffla Harry, en tentant de ne pas montrer sa peur. Que comptes-tu faire ? Je sens que tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentait surtout qu'il ne servait à rien de supplier le blond pour qu'il soit indulgent.

- En effet ! S'amusa encore Jasper. J'ai décidé de te faire passer un interrogatoire pour juger de ta fiabilité.

Le sorcier retint un tremblement à cette annonce. Le vampire transpirait de vice et de méchanceté. Il ne voulait certainement pas être interrogé par lui.

- Commençons par le début veux-tu ? Demanda joyeusement le blond. Comment es-tu arrivé dans le désert ? Tu es apparu au loin en sortant de nulle part.

- Un tour de magie qui a mal tourné ! Plaisanta bêtement le sorcier.

Le faux sourire amical qui lui répondit une nouvelle fois fit se réenfoncer Harry dans sa chaise. Pourtant, il venait bien de dire la vérité : son sortilège avait foiré. Et alors qu'il allait se résoudre à s'expliquer correctement, le brun sentit son sang bouillir graduellement dans ses veines. Vicieusement, la douleur partit de ses bras avant de ronger chaque membre de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trempé dans de l'acide, et que sa chair endommagée se désagrégeait lentement.

De longues secondes après que le phénomène ne se soit produit, Harry sentit la douleur reculer doucement pour quitter son corps. Essoufflé, le bruit des hurlements de bête blessée qu'il venait de pousser atteint enfin ses oreilles. Le son de son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, il vit les accoudoirs de la chaise où il était retenu briller d'une vive lumière argentée. Des symboles, que le sorcier commençait à reconnaitre comme étant des écritures vampiriques, y rougeoyaient encore fortement. Il venait d'être torturé de la pire des manières, et cela, sans que le prince n'est à se salir les mains.

- Passons cette question pour l'instant. Continua impatiemment Jasper. Edward dit que tu viens d'un autre monde. Que c'est la raison pour laquelle, dans le désert, tu as pu nous démontrer certains de tes talents. Si cela est vrai, ton peuple de « sorciers » prévoit-il une invasion ? Avez-vous été contacté par nos ennemis du Sud pour nous détruire ? Réponds !

L'esprit encore embrumé par la souffrance, Harry regarda d'un regard vague son bourreau. Il était encore plus aliéné que ce à quoi il pensait. Une invasion ? D'où pouvait-il bien tirer ces fausses conclusions ?

- Non. Murmura difficilement le brun. J'ai été téléportée dans votre monde par erreur. _Et sans, pouvoir s'en empêcher, il crut bon de rajouter :_ D'un autre côté, cela va me permettre de foutre des raclées à des enflures de ton genre !

Cette réponse, pleine de sincérité et de morve, ne plut définitivement pas au blond. D'un geste rageur, il partit vers un coin sombre de la pièce, où Harry crut y apercevoir une vieille table en bois. Rapidement, le vampire revint en tenant entre ses mains un burin à pointe et un marteau. La peur tordant ses boyaux, le brun le vit placer le burin entre ses jambes écartées, visant l'emplacement de son sexe, alors qu'il levait d'une autre main le marteau. S'agitant vainement, il ne crut pas ses yeux en voyant que le blond avait l'intention de le clouer à cette chaise de la pire des manières.

- Maintenant, _Harry_. Minauda-t-il, les yeux fous. Puisque tu refuses de coopérer, je veux seulement t'entendre hurler…

Comme dans un cauchemar, le brun vit au ralenti le marteau redescendre pour s'abattre sur le dos du burin toujours entre ses cuisses. Ce malade allait vraiment le castrer !

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à toucher à ce qui m'appartient, Jasper. Résonna une voix forte. Je te prierais donc de bien vouloir disparaitre de là !

Là, s'avançant lentement vers eux, Edward venait de surgir dans la pièce et d'arrêter son frère dans son élan. Entièrement habillé d'un ensemble rouge et noir, il avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, d'où certaines mèches s'échappaient. Son regard, habituellement d'une belle couleur améthyste, était noir de colère.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Dis Jasper, en se redressant, sans avoir l'air de se sentir coupable. Alice a eu une vision ?

- C'est exactement ça. Sourit méchamment Edward. Mais il semble que tu n'es pas entendu mon ordre : Va-t'en !

Confus, Harry vit durant quelques secondes le visage des deux vampires se brouiller, alors que leur véritable apparence réapparaissait. Des sortes de veines bleutées, et des crocs mordants, leurs lèvres les marquèrent, avant que Jasper ne semble abdiquer.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Edward. Siffla tout de même le vampire blond. Je suis aussi un prince d'Elysion. Si j'ai conduit cet humain dans les cachots, c'était dans le seul but de nous protéger. Ton attachement pour lui est en train de fausser ton jugement ! Il est…

- Il est à moi ! Rugit Edward. Il est sous ma protection, c'est donc à moi de le juger. Et pour ma part, il n'a encore rien fait qui puisse nous conduire à nous méfier de ses intentions. En outre, je suis le prince de cette contrée, alors si mes décisions te déplaisent autant, libre à toi de t'en aller.

Choqué, Harry qui s'était abstenu d'intervenir dans leur dispute vit Jasper balancer le burin qui alla se planter dans le mur face à eux, avant de vivement quitter la pièce. Pour cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'il est échappé au pire. Cependant, il doutait que le vampire blond lui pardonne un jour cette humiliation.

Tremblant toujours d'émotion, il vit Edward détacher avec facilité le lien enserrant sa main droite.

- Surtout, ne me remercie pas. Lui souffla le vampire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Te remercier de quoi ? Attaqua immédiatement le brun. D'avoir un psychopathe pour frère ! Alors là, merci ! Merci !

Harry regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Là, attaché comme un saucisson sur une chaise de torture, il n'était vraiment pas en position de force. Timidement, il regarda le prince, dont le regard était redevenu améthyste, secouer la tête de mécontentement.

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Dit Edward. C'est impossible de pouvoir te satisfaire !

- Pourquoi… Commença le jeune homme, avant de tousser. Pourquoi voudrais- tu me satisfaire ?

- Bonne question !

Surpris, Harry observa le prince lâcher la corde qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire de son poignet gauche, avant de s'assoir avec naturelle à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ses cuisses musclées pesèrent délicatement contre les siennes, pendant qu'il tentait de reculer pour éviter que leur bassin ne se rencontre. Il détestait vraiment lorsque le vampire devenait aussi _familier_ avec lui.

- Où voulais-tu aller hier soir, Harry ? Souffla Edward, presque tendrement. Tu savais très bien que ton bracelet t'en empêcherait.

L'air buté, le sorcier détourna la tête, et plissa les yeux en sentant le torse froid du vampire se coller au sien.

- Je vois. Railla le prince après un court silence. Tu voulais à la base encore trouver le moyen de contacter tes proches. Ta rousse te manque-t-elle à ce point ?

Sa rousse ? Parlait-il de Ginny ? Soudain, Harry se souvint que le vampire pouvait lire dans les pensées, et qu'il avait déjà visité son esprit.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Provoqua-t-il. J'ai pu les contacter une fois, je saurais recommencer !

- Tu as tort. Chantonna le vampire, tout en se crispant face à sa réponse. Tu as pu joindre ta femme en créant un lien psychique avec elle par chance. Il fallait que vos esprits soient en concordance, c'est-à-dire que vous pensiez l'un à l'autre au même moment, et qu'un « pont » mental soit battit. _Un rictus échappa au roux à cette idée_. Or le fait qu'il vous soit difficile de parvenir une nouvelle fois à cet exploit, tu dois aussi savoir que je suis ce « pont » dont tu as besoin. J'ignore encore comment, mais tu as réussi à utiliser ta magie pour détourner mon don lorsque j'ai commencé à fouiller trop profondément dans ton esprit. Tu m'as utilisée afin de pouvoir établir un lien physique avec tes proches.

Soudainement très attentif, Harry n'osait pas interrompre son interlocuteur. Il était parvenu, par miracle, à utiliser le pouvoir du prince à ses propres fins. Cela pouvait avoir du sens en pensant à la puissance mentale du vampire. Après tout, il avait toujours été lui-même un piètre légimens, donc il n'aurait pas pu être capable d'un tel exploit à lui tout seul. Cependant, pourrait-il encore utiliser le don d'Edward ? En effet, un mélange entre leurs pouvoirs pourrait certainement lui être très utile.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne recommencerais pas ? Interrogea-t-il adroitement. Je t'autorise à pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit. Je pourrais tenter de parler encore une fois aux miens, même si mes chances d'y parvenir sont faibles, pour leur demander de trouver le moyen de me faire disparaître de ton paysage.

- Non. Fit Edward, d'un ton catégorique. Parce qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt que tu t'en ailles. Et de toute manière, ton collier me protège dorénavant de ce type de surprise.

Soudainement, le prince colla encore plus son corps contre celui du brun, mettant délicatement son nez contre son cou. Harry, qui tentait par tous les moyens de limiter les contacts physiques entre eux, colla totalement son dos contre la chaise, et détourna instinctivement le visage dans une grimace de gêne.

- Ton odeur. Ronronna Edward. Voilà ce qui m'a le plus intriguée à notre rencontre. Au départ, je pensais que mon attirance était basée sur ton esprit qui me faisait découvrir un tout autre monde. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité à te donner à Keren. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce qui me fascine le plus chez toi, c'est ton odeur. Elle est encore plus envoutante que celle de ma défunte compagne… Et ton sang semble regorger d'une telle puissance…

Alors qu'Harry saisissait les implications de ses paroles, il sentit des lèvres glacées lui embrasser la jugulaire, avant que le roux ne découvre ses longues canines aiguisées.

- C'est de ta faute ! Accusa le prince, la voix soudainement rauque. J'ai tenté de rester loin de toi tout ce temps. Mais il a fallu que tu me rappelles à toi en tentant de t'évader.

Vivement, le brun s'aida de sa seule main libre pour tenter de repousser son assaillant. Il avait vivement compris les intentions de l'autre homme, et ne comptait absolument pas se laisser faire gentiment. Cependant, se débattre d'une main, en étant totalement ligoté sur une chaise, contre un vampire assoiffé était peine perdue.

- Nous dirons que cela constitue ta punition pour ta fuite d'hier. Murmura dans un souffle le prince.

Les dents serrées, Harry sentit les crocs mordre sans plus d'hésitation la chair de son cou, alors qu'Edward l'enlaçait tendrement de ses bras. La douleur qui venait à peine de reculer revint en force et le paralysa. Plus qu'une morsure, il avait l'impression que le vampire venait de pénétrer de force à l'intérieur même de son âme, puisant son sang à la source de sa magie.

Inerte, il ne tenta plus de se défaire de l'emprise mortelle de son assaillant, et seul le désagréable bruit de succion se fit entendre dans la sombre pièce où ils se trouvaient. Dans un état second, il crut percevoir – lorsque le roux colla brièvement ses hanches contre les siennes – que contrairement à lui, le prince prenait un plaisir certain à s'abreuver.

Après un temps indéterminé, Edward relâcha enfin sa proie, et leva son visage au ciel, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement d'extase. Les yeux à demi-fermés, Harry pensa que s'il en avait encore la force, il aurait pu le frapper pour ça.

- J'ai encore des affaires de grandes importances à régler. Informa le prince en se redressant. Entre autres, mon père et mon second frère ont bien évidemment déjà entendu parler de toi, et cela ne semble pas vraiment les rassurer. Mais sois tranquille, maintenant que j'ai gouté à la douceur de ton sang, je compte bien demeurer au plus près de toi.

Génial, se dit Harry.

XXXX

Finalement après sa fuite, Harry avait aussi gagné la chance de passer une bonne semaine au lit, à recevoir les soins de Marianne qui tentait de faire baisser la fièvre qui l'avait saisi juste après sa séance de torture. Cela avait d'ailleurs eu le mérite de le calmer ses envies d'évasion. Il n'était plus question pour lui de réessayer de fuir le château sans un plan en béton armé, et surtout, sans bracelet magique.

Mais le plus surprenant pour lui était la gentillesse qu'avait démontrée Marianne lorsqu'elle avait patiemment veillé sur son sommeil fiévreux. C'était toujours étrange pour Harry de voir à quel point elle pouvait être _humaine_.

Jasper avait quant à lui, soi-disant, été réquisitionné auprès du roi d'Elysion durant sa convalescence. Le brun n'aurait plus à croiser ses sourires moqueurs et ses regards malsains pour – il l'espérait – un bon bout de temps. Au final, le seul point négatif était qu'il avait décidé de s'en aller en emportant avec sa précieuse épouse, Alice.

En attendant sa guérison, Harry avait senti qu'il était maintenant un peu plus seul sans la voyante. Le douloureux souvenir de sa morsure hantait parfois son esprit, ce qui le poussait à se méfier encore plus d'Edward.

Mais la colère et le dégout qu'il avait en premier lieu éprouvé à la morsure s'étaient étrangement mutés en doutes. Il n'avait pas aimé ce rapprochement avec l'autre vampire, cependant, il ressentait aujourd'hui comme un manque qui le tourmentait la nuit.

Chassant ces pensées, Harry se pressa de se mettre en route pour reprendre ses tâches journalières, maintenant qu'il était rétabli. Marchant dans les couloirs en compagnie d'un soldat, le sorcier sentit une certaine apathie le saisir. Sa fuite avortée l'avait laissée un gout amer dans la bouche. Désespéré, il s'apitoya le reste de sa journée en pensant qu'il ne faisait qu'un pas, pour en reculer de trois.

XXXX

Le soir venu, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur sa couche de misère, il sera fortement les paupières en souhaitant pouvoir s'évader juste une minute. Il désira disparaitre de ce monde par la pensée, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde…

Et, lorsqu'il aperçut les rideaux vert pâle qui entouraient une large fenêtre donnant vue sur une rue déserte, il sut qu'il avait réussi.

- Quand vas-tu épouser ma sœur ? Avait un jour demandé Ron, un sourire dans la voix.

Les yeux d'Harry avaient à cet instant fixé la jolie rousse qui caressait doucement la joue du dernier enfant de Bill. Le mariage ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses projets. Égoïstement, il souhaitait garder sa vie telle quelle était, sans réellement s'engager envers quiconque.

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés, Ron. Avait –il répondit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras mon témoin si un jour cela se produit.

Des rires et des plaisanteries avaient suivi sa réponse. Avant qu'Hermione ne vienne vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, pour mettre fin à la discussion. Son rêve, ou plutôt son souvenir se fendilla à cet instant pour le ramener à la réalité. Les fantômes de ses amies, de sa famille ne tardèrent pas à disparaitre alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur la chambre emplie de ténèbres, qui l'entourait comme une chape de plomb impitoyable.

Ce fut la chaleur de bras sécurisants, le murmure d'une chanson inconnue, et la douceur d'une caresse dans ses cheveux, qui le réveilla complètement. Hagard, Harry comprit que son rêve, qui s'était muté en douloureuse vision, s'était enfin dissipé, car Marianne était là. Sans avoir la force de la repousser, il laissa la servante le consoler toute la nuit durant.

Au matin, le brun partit pourtant travaillé sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux. Ils ne mangeaient pas le matin, et très rarement le midi, car leur vrai repas ne se faisait que les soirs, enfermés dans leur vieille chambre décrépie. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il pensa que Marianne l'assaillirait certainement de questions à ce moment-là. Mais, il lui devait au moins à elle des explications pour sa crise nocturne.

Trainant des pieds, il fut totalement surpris lorsque le soir arrivé, la servante lui attrapa le bras pour le mener vers les cuisines du château. Il reconnaissait le chemin pour y avoir déjà nettoyé un jour des casseroles. Curieux, le sorcier eut beau poser des questions à la vampire, celle-ci ne daigna jamais répondre à aucune d'entre elles. Regardant autour de lui d'autres domestiques prendre le même chemin qu'eux, il pensa qu'elle voulait certainement qu'ils restent avec les autres serviteurs du château pour le diner. Gêné, il pensa à s'enfuir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais mangé hors de sa chambre. Plus important, il ne souhaitait pas se mélanger avec les autres. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher à quiconque. Comme avec Gladys ou Abel.

Rentrant de force dans la cuisine, le brun vit que celle-ci était déjà pleine de serviteurs, une assiette en fer à la main. Ils le regardèrent passer attentivement et en silence comme un prisonnier qu'on emmène à l'échafaud. Crissant des dents, Harry vit que son comportement antisocial ne l'avait définitivement pas aider à se faire des amis. Mais ce fut sans baisser les yeux, qu'il avança rapidement au plus près de Marianne. Son seul repère ici.

- Je vous présente ma mère. Lui dit celle-ci en faisant un geste de la main vers une inconnue.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de l'électrocuter. Sa mère ? Les vampires pouvaient-ils enfanter ? La femme devant lui, qui semblait être la cuisinière du prince, était une petite dame rondelette au sourire franc. Sa peau était beaucoup plus claire que celle de sa fille, et ses grands yeux marron le fixèrent d'un air critique de haut en bas.

- Regarde-moi ça ! Il est tout déplumé ! Fit-elle, presque choquée.

Déplumé ? Ce mot parut tellement incongru à Harry, qu'il éclata de rire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Avec surprise, il entendit au loin, le rire des autres convives faire écho au sien. Marianne le présenta alors avec plaisir au reste de sa famille. Elle avait deux grandes sœurs, Melinda et Lara, de très grandes et très belles femmes vampires à la peau extrêmement bronzée. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux face à ces différences.

- Oui, je sais. Marmotta Marianne, gênée. Maman affirme pourtant qu'on est du même père !

Sa mère, Michelle, s'offusqua vivement de ce propos, et ne se gêna pas pour donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête de sa fille, avant de s'empresser d'expliquer que ses sœurs avaient simplement hérité de la physionomie de leur père. Leur père qui était d'ailleurs mort, il y a des années de cela, lorsqu'il avait été envoyé au front calmer une énième guerre intestine entre humains et vampires. Loin de casser l'ambiance, cette annonce passa comme un triste fait du passé qui n'amènerait aucune rancune. Et Harry, l'humain parmi les vampires, se sentit presque à sa place.

Gardant son sourire, Marianne lui présenta finalement Kéry, son seul frère. C'était un grand et jeune adolescent, bien bâti, avec les yeux les plus noirs et les plus profonds qu'Harry n'ait jamais vus. Le dévisageant longuement, le sorcier pensa qu'il portait réellement la "gentillesse sur le visage", comme disait parfois Hermione.

D'ailleurs, son caractère calme et timide plut tout de suite au brun qui entama vivement une discussion avec lui. Il apprit ainsi que Kéry était celui qui se chargeait de déposer leur repas dans leur chambre le soir. Bêtement ému, le sorcier comprit qu'ils avaient tous à leur manière veillée sur lui, sans même le connaitre. Au cours de la soirée, le brun rencontra avec plaisir tout le reste de la tablée, retenant certain nom, et oubliant d'autres. Ce fut une soirée conviviale, voire même, familiale.

Et Harry passa ce soir-là, sa meilleure nuit depuis qu'il avait atterri à Elysion. Il se sentit apaisé comme jamais. Encore joyeux, nonchalamment allongé dans son lit de fortune, il tourna la tête vers Marianne.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela pour moi ? Murmura-t-il. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me… d'être aussi gentille.

La vampire sembla hésiter à lui répondre, comme si elle était gênée par sa question en elle-même. Le brun allait lui dire de ne pas se forcer à parler, lorsque sa voix s'éleva à son tour.

- L'autre nuit, vous étiez très attristé. Expliqua-t-elle craintivement. Depuis votre arrivée, c'était la première fois que je vous voyais si abattu. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup perdu, et je ne prétends pas pouvoir remplacer votre famille avec la mienne... Mais je me suis juste dit qu'on avait tous besoin de quelqu'un. Alors j'ai eu envie d'être ce quelqu'un pour vous.

Détournant le regard, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se lier d'amitié avec un des vampires d'Elysion. Mais tout le monde avait besoin d'un soutien. Tout le monde avait besoin d'être sauvé, et parfois de soi-même. Marianne avait fait cela pour lui cette nuit.

- Marianne ? Interpella-t-il, la gorge nouée. Tu as toujours été ce quelqu'un, cet ami dont j'ai tant besoin. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Mais dès la première fois où l'on s'est parlé, tu as été mon amie. Alors, pitié, tutoie-moi enfin !

Un rire clair répondit à sa tirade. La vampire semblait ravie que le brun l'accepte, comme un enfant qui apprend que Noël arrive.

- Alors en tant qu'amie, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Murmura-t-elle ensuite avec sérieux. Tous les vampires ne sont pas forcément des monstres. Et beaucoup d'entre nous espèrent encore qu'une paix totale soit possible entre les différents peuples d'Elysion. Penses-y, Harry. Tout n'est pas soit tout blanc, ou tout noir.

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du jeune homme à ces mots pleins de bienveillance. Il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de déprimer. Et d'ouvrir son cœur au peuple d'Elysion.

xxxx

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Harry était au service du prince, et son moral était au beau fixe. Il passait son temps à effectuer diverses tâches dans le château comme s'occuper des chevaux, laver les draps, ou encore aider la cuisinière. Et cela en apercevant parfois les curieux yeux améthyste d'Edward, qui marchait vivement dans les couloirs entourés de ses nobles. Il semblait maintenant prendre un plaisir certain à le croiser dans le château pour lui rappeler sa présence.

Et lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, le vampire se contentait de suivre Harry du regard, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse au détour d'un passage. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la seule fois où le brun s'était déplacé dans le château sans Marianne et sans garde, le prince l'avait coincé dans un couloir sombre avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Ton sang m'a contentée durant de longs jours, Harry. Mais maintenant, je n'en peux plus d'attendre…

Il l'avait alors de nouveau mordu, ignorant les coups de pieds que lui assénait le sorcier pour s'échapper.

Essoufflé, Harry avait finalement abdiqué et supporté la douleur jusqu'à ce que le vampire se retire. Celui-ci, les lèvres pleines de son sang avaient alors tenté de l'embrasser avant que le jeune homme ne détourne le visage. Loin de s'offusquer, le prince lui avait embrassé le cou avant de s'en aller sans un regard. Glissant le long du mur, le brun refusa de s'avouer que cette morsure avait sonné comme une délivrance pour lui, alors que son cœur cessait de battre la chamade. Que lui avait fait ce maudit vampire ? Il était perdu.

Heureusement, par la suite, Marianne s'était révélée être une fidèle et généreuse amie. Elle l'aida de nombreuses fois à accomplir ses tâches de la journée, et le soutenait aussi surement que l'aurait fait Alice. Certains soirs, elle lui contait les histoires d'Elysion, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de s'intégrer un peu plus à cette grande famille que formaient tous les serviteurs du château.

Avec le temps, tous semblaient l'apprécier, sauf peut-être cette petite teigne du nom de Laetitia. Cette dernière s'occupait principalement des chambres royales, et elle avait clairement fait sentir à Harry que sa présence lui était indésirable. Retord, le brun s'obstinait donc à être le plus souvent possible en sa présence, testant ainsi ses limites, et la taquinant. N'avait-il pas justement besoin d'un défouloir ?

Un matin où ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler, Harry fut surpris lorsque son amie lui demanda de lui décrire le monde magique. Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, le brun avait alors énuméré leurs diverses écoles de sorcellerie, les différentes familles de sorciers, allant même jusqu'à parler de leur nouveau ministre. La vampire semblait vraiment intriguée par sa magie, et ses performances. Ce qui le fit regretter encore plus ses entraves.

- Dis-moi, en parlant de magie, même si Elysion ne peut en produire, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au moins avancé technologiquement ? C'est vrai, je trouve que votre pays est assez rustre. Fit honnêtement remarquer Harry. On se serait cru chez des barbares !

Marianne éclata immédiatement de rire face à sa grimace de désapprobation. Et le brun attendit impatiemment qu'elle se reprenne.

- En réalité, tu as passé tout ton temps du côté des servants. Expliqua-t-elle. Et nous avons juste de quoi vivre. Mais de l'autre côté, c'est vraiment le luxe !

Cela le fit réfléchir. À sa capture, Harry avait entrevu le luxe de « l'autre côté », et il en avait maintenant marre de stagner dans cette position de domestique. Il voulait se débarrasser du collier d'Olodora'N, et peut être tenté de calmer la guerre qui déchirait le royaume d'Elysion. Mais qui l'écouterait s'il restait un simple servant ? Personne.

Sans oublier la présence de ce maudit prince ! Le prenait-il pour sa nouvelle banque de sang personnel ? Rageur, il comptait bien se lancer une nouvelle fois dans les ennuis. Après tout, pour faire évoluer certaines situations, il fallait soi-même être capable de provoquer sa chance en prenant des risques.

Pour cela, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de captiver l'attention d'Edward.

À SUIVRE.

Voici le retour d'Edward dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !?


	11. Le pouvoir du pardon

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**COCO73:** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'avance doucement, mais surement dans l'intrigue de cette fic. J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira. Biz.

**Élodie Nina:** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Pourquoi Harry ? Parce que j'adore lui faire des misères. Sinon, enfin notre Ryry s'ouvre aux autres vampires d'Elysion. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour lui de cesser de faire sa tête de mule lol. Pour Edward, et sa dépendance au sang d'Harry, je vais garder le secret entier. Mais ce chapitre va un peu plus étayer mon idée. Enfin, je crois ! Bisouxxx.

**Perline:** Coucou ! Merci pour ta gentille review. Je vois qu'entre sados, on se comprend lol ! Donc, j'espère te ravir en torturant un peu plus Harry dans mes prochains chapitres. Sinon, Harry se rapproche d'Edward en dents de scie (ça ne lui plait pas vraiment XD). Mais je voulais vraiment faire ressortir que son odeur, et après son sang, était une véritable tentation pour Edward. Pour Marianne, je voulais au début me débarrasser de ce personnage. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle va pouvoir m'aider à développer mes perso principaux. Pour Ginny, tu as raison, je n'ai encore rien révélé de concret. Dans les prochains chapitres sur le monde magique, je vais tenter d'étayer un peu plus son histoire. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Charlène :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et je suis très contente que tu me suives sur cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre, le hasard va vouloir qu'Harry va se retrouver sur le devant de la scène sans vraiment le chercher lol. Pour Jasper (j'adore trop ce perso de Twilight), je voulais lui donner un côté attachant et brisé. C'est un méchant vampire qui déteste les humains, mais d'un autre côté, il veut avant tout protéger sa famille. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Biz.

Chapitre 11 : Le pouvoir du pardon

Le matin venait tout juste de se lever à Elysion, et déjà la plupart des domestiques du château courraient dans tous les sens pour effectuer leurs diverses tâches de la journée. Le soleil qui irradiait de mille feux, et dont les rayons caressaient chaleureusement les forêts entourant le château d'Efryn, semblait redonner le sourire aux habitants de la contrée. Enfin… _presque_ tout le monde souriait sous sa douceur.

En effet, Harry - qui se trouvait actuellement au fin fond d'une des plantations royales - arborait depuis plusieurs jours un air bougon, et ne faisait aucun effort pour accomplir ses besognes au plus vite. Aujourd'hui, il avait été assigné à la cueillette des cyrès pour le repas du soir, ce qui le permettait de trouver un défouloir en maltraitant les plantes qui l'entouraient.

Pourtant, cette activité aurait pu à la base le permettre de découvrir qu'il existait à Elysion énormément de plantes, de fruits, de légumes et d'animaux qui différaient de son propre monde. Les cyrès, par exemple, étaient des sortent de poires de couleur feu ou orangé servant à faire le Malahys, une liqueur très sucrée, et traditionnelle à Efreidyn. Malheureusement, Harry était beaucoup trop contrarié pour être réceptif à ce type d'informations.

Soudainement, il retint un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'à cause de son inattention son doigt alla se piquer contre une des épines du cyrès. La plante, vengeresse, semblait comme avoir pris sa revanche sur lui. Détestant lécher ses blessures, le brun secoua vivement sa main dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre la goutte de sang qui y avait perlé.

Le sang. La raison de sa mauvaise humeur avec justement un rapport avec ce liquide carmin. Plongeant dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se remémora, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, de la dernière fois qu'Edward l'avait mordu. Cela commençait presque à devenir une habitude entre eux, et bien qu'il se débatte à chaque morsure, le prince ne semblait jamais vouloir abandonner l'idée de revenir se sustenter.

Inévitablement, une nouvelle douleur étreignait le corps d'Harry, qui supportait en silence sa terrible souffrance. Une fois libéré, il repoussait toujours violemment le vampire lorsque celui-ci cherchait à le « consoler ».

Soufflant de dépit, il devait pourtant bien admettre que durant ces morsures, il éprouvait parfois comme un doux soulagement l'étreindre. Agacé, il avait commencé à croire que son corps commençait à s'habituer aux morsures du prince. Peut-être était-ce de cette manière que l'on devenait calice à Elysion ? Gêné, il n'avait jamais osé poser directement des questions à ce sujet. Et il s'était dépêché de gommer cette idée de sa tête.

Revenant à l'instant présent, le brun lécha finalement son doigt blessé, et chassa définitivement le prince de son esprit pour cueillir sans délicatesse – comme pour se venger – un autre de ces fruits exotiques. Soudainement, il souhaitait maintenant finir cette tâche au plus vite.

Soufflant d'ennui, le bruit lointain d'éclaboussures et de courses poursuites attira soudainement toute son attention. D'où provenaient ces sons ? Harry ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir entendu parler de cours d'eau près de cette plantation. Dansant d'une jambe à l'autre, il soupesa l'idée d'assouvir sa curiosité. Une partie de lui l'intimait de ne surtout pas aller voir. Mais son alter ego, qui avait marre des mystères qui jonchaient depuis peu son existence, le poussa à jeter un œil au phénomène.

On lui avait pourtant dit que sa curiosité le perdrait, mais bon, il était aujourd'hui trop tard pour lui de changer. Laissant son panier de cyrès à sa place, le brun se laissa guider par le bruit de l'eau. À force d'y prêter une oreille attentive, il remarqua que ces sons résonnaient comme le bruit que feraient des enfants qui se chamailleraient. Coupant à travers les champs, il aperçut au loin, bien dissimuler derrière plusieurs arbres, une magnifique cascade d'eau claire. Lui qui pensait connaitre presque totalement les environs du château, cette merveilleuse découverte allait embellir un peu sa journée.

Rapidement, le brun s'approcha pour regarder cette petite merveille de la nature. Une gigantesque cascade, où les rayons du soleil illuminaient le flot de petites gouttes d'eau cristallisées, plongeait dans un lac immense et majestueux. La vue était à couper le souffle, et Harry resta un moment hagard devant tant de beauté. Soudainement, il se demanda s'il pourrait avoir pied si jamais il décidait d'y plonger. L'idée lui parut de plus en plus tentante, et il regarda presque fébrilement autour de lui. Sa décision prise, il s'apprêtait à commettre son forfait lorsque son regard revint sur l'étendue d'eau. Son cœur rata un battement en croisant un autre regard plein de curiosité.

Là, au milieu du lac, le haut d'une tête et des yeux dépassaient à peine de l'eau, et examinaient Harry fixement. Abasourdi, le jeune homme observa avec fascination la créature s'approcher silencieusement de sa position, jusqu'à être à environ dix mètres de lui.

Plus intrigué qu'effrayé, il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'être immergé dans le lac, et sentit à peine l'eau gelée mouiller ses chevilles. Posément, la créature choisit cet instant pour sortir entièrement son buste de l'eau. Elle était simplement magnifique. Drapés de ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui collaient à la peau, et flottaient en masse à la surface de l'eau, une inconnue venait d'apparaitre. Elle possédait un visage juvénile, d'une adolescente de quinze ou seize ans, une bouche pulpeuse et d'immenses yeux bleus marinent.

Le sorcier resta un moment interloqué par ce regard. Elle n'avait ni pupille, ni iris, seuls deux trous bleu foncé le fixaient sans ciller. L'instinct de survie d'Harry momentané en sommeil, il ne voyait en elle que sa beauté irréelle. Hypnotisé, son regard descendit lentement de sa poitrine à l'air libre jusqu'au début des écailles apparaissant au-dessous de son nombril. Des écailles ? L'esprit du sorcier réussit difficilement à relier ce fait à une autre information : il avait en face de lui une sirène. Une sirène d'Elysion. Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, la queue que la créature tournoya délicatement derrière elle dans l'eau du lac.

Harry avait déjà rencontré des sirènes dans son monde, notamment durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, cependant celle-ci ne correspondait à aucun de ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression qu'à Elysion, toutes les créatures qu'il avait pu connaitre devenaient dans un certain sens plus surnaturel.

- Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? Demanda brusquement la sirène. Viens jouer avec moi.

D'entendre sa voix douce et enfantine le fit presque sursauter de peur. Sa voix semblait totalement chimérique, et le brun eut l'impression qu'elle n'appartenait à aucun genre commun. Oui, elle était clairement hors du temps.

Hagard, Harry s'avança alors en silence dans le lac jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne lui arrive jusqu'au niveau du thorax. Là, il marqua enfin une hésitation. Devant son doute, la sirène – loin d'être vexée - s'approcha au plus près de lui, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le brun put sentir son souffle sur sa joue. L'odeur marine de la créature qui chatouilla les narines du jeune homme sembla le réveiller complètement. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Quand s'était-il autant rapproché de la sirène ? Paniqué, Harry chercha à nager le plus vite possible vers la berge, se débattant pour donner une certaine concordance à ses gestes. Avec patience, la sirène posa alors, telle une caresse, ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun. Se rapprochant, elle lui souffla au visage :

- Rejoins-nous, Harry. Mes sœurs et moi prendrons soin de toi.

Ses sœurs ? Détournant le regard, Harry vit du coin de l'œil qu'il était maintenant encerclé au milieu du lac par des centaines de sirènes au visage poupon. Affolé, il regarda celle qui lui tenait toujours le visage, et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Celle-ci, un sourire terrible aux lèvres, le tenait à elle seule immobile au milieu de l'eau par la seule force ses bras. Sans même réellement nager, ou encore avoir besoin de l'aide de ses sœurs, la sirène l'empêchait de s'enfoncer dans l'eau profonde du lac. Charmeuse, elle approcha alors son visage de celui d'Harry et, à sa grande stupeur, l'embrassa amoureusement. Cependant, dès que leurs lèvres se reconcentrèrent, le sorcier perdit toute notion de ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui. Comme une marionnette, il se sentait juste flotter à des milliers de kilomètres de son corps. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Drogué, Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé de se débattre lorsqu'un évènement étrange se produisit. Les algues qui flottaient paisiblement autour de lui prirent soudainement vie, et s'enroulèrent autour de son corps pour le tirer vers le fond. À cet instant, la créature cessa enfin son baiser mortel, ce qui permit à sa proie de prendre vaguement conscience de sa situation. Il était tout au fond du lac, entouré des centaines de sirènes qui effectuaient de larges cercles concentriques autour de lui. Harry dévisagea alors celle qui jusqu'à présent lui maintenait le visage, et vit avec horreur son expression mutée radicalement. De doux et enfantin, son faciès se métamorphosa en visage hideux et haineux. Ses beaux yeux marins devinrent jaune vifs alors que de profondes rides barrèrent ses traits. Sa mâchoire sembla se disloquer pour s'ouvrir en un gouffre géant, laissant ainsi apparaître de grandes dents longues et effilées. Gonflant les joues pour retenir sa respiration, le jeune homme sentit la léthargie qui paralysait encore son esprit reculer enfin. Et soudainement furieuse, la créature laissa jaillir de sa gueule un hurlement furibond, qui fit vivement mouvoir l'eau les entourant telle une onde de choc.

Harry, qui venait de reprendre totalement ses esprits, s'apprêtait à son tour à pousser un cri, lorsque d'étranges parois rigides et translucides l'encerclèrent dans une sorte de bulle de protection. Venait-il enfin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Ou le collier d'Olodora'N s'était-il brisé ? Les sirènes, rageuses de voir leur repas devenir intouchable, s'abattirent avec forte contre sa seule protection. Tremblant, le sorcier chercha à maitriser sa bulle protectrice, lorsque celle-ci remonta vivement à la surface.

Le brun jaillit précipitamment hors du lac, et vit sa protection se désagréger en route. Battant vainement des bras pour amortir sa chute, Harry atterrit durement sur le dos dans les herbes bordant le lac des sirènes. S'étouffant presque sous la douleur, il se redressa en regardant les sirènes faire des bonds furieux hors de l'eau.

- Il n'y a que des humains pour se laisser avoir par ces sorcières de sirènes. Persifla une voix masculine. Bien que je suis surpris que tu te sois laissé faire, Harry.

Tournant la tête sur la droite, le jeune homme aperçut la silhouette du prince qui s'avançait lentement vers lui. Habillé d'un bel ensemble noir, il portait une longue et fine épée attachée à sa ceinture. Vraisemblablement, il était celui qui venait – encore – de le sauver en utilisant ses propres pouvoirs.

- Je pensais... Dit-il d'une voix cassée et éraillée. Elles m'ont comme hypnotisées. Je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Il leva un sourcil perplexe à son explication.

- Les sirènes d'Elysion peuvent avoir un fort contrôle mental sur leur proie, mais elles ont rarement recours à l'hypnose. Cela veut dire qu'elles ont jugé que tu étais beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'elles risquent une attaque de front. Répondit le roux avec sérieux. Dans tous les cas, si je n'étais pas venue te sauver, elles t'auraient certainement entrainé dans les profondeurs de ce maudit lac pour te noyer et te dévorer... Charmant !

Sur ces paroles pleines de sarcasmes, il tourna le dos au brun dans l'envie manifeste de s'en aller. Le prince semblait avoir pris l'habitude de le fuir – lorsqu'il ne le mordait pas - pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute entre eux.

- Merci ! Cria Harry aussi fort que sa voix le lui permit, figeant ainsi son interlocuteur. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu te trouvais dans les parages, hein ? Tu me cherchais pour encore réclamer ta dose de sang, c'est ça ?

Raide, Edward se retourna lentement vers le brun pour l'observer avec calme. Il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de lui répondre.

- Oui. Répliqua finalement le prince. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Répéta le brun, au bord de l'hystérie. Tu n'as jamais pensé à me demander mon avis ? À prendre en compte mes sentiments ? C'est un manque total de respect !

Le roux se figea un instant, totalement surpris par sa révolte, puis de la colère s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

- Je te manque de respect ? Siffla le vampire. J'agis de cette manière parce que tu me donnes toujours l'impression qu'il faut tout te prendre par la force. As-tu pensé un instant à la manière dont je pouvais me sentir ? Moi qui suis obligé de m'éloigner de tous mes proches dans le seul but de te garder à mes côtés ? Sache que ce besoin que j'éprouve pour ton sang me perturbe tout autant que toi…

Harry ressentit soudainement de la culpabilité alors que l'homme fasse à lui restait stoïque face à ses reproches. Baissant la tête, il convainc que le roux pouvait être autant prisonnier de son sang, qu'il l'était de ses morsures. Pourquoi ?

Surtout que, comme il venait de le dire, cette obsession semblait nuire à sa relation avec sa famille. Harry se remémora alors le départ précipité de Jasper qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Avant, les deux frères paraissaient réellement proches jusqu'à l'incident de la chaise de torture. Jusqu'à son arrivée dans ce monde. Le reste du clan d'Edward était-il tout aussi réfractaire à sa présence à Elysion ?

- Quand vas-tu cesser de te battre contre moi ? Attaqua encore le roux, sans pitié. Alors même que tu décides enfin à t'ouvrir aux autres, et à tendre la main à ceux qui t'entoure, ton regard demeure toujours aussi implacable à mon égard. Suis-je si horrible ?

Ravalant l'insulte qu'il voulait lui lancer au visage, Harry encaissa avec calme ces mots durs. Le prince avait raison dans un sens : il n'arrivait pas le voir autrement que comme un bourreau.

- De quelle manière devrais-je te regarder ? Questionna le brun, sans moquerie.

- Tu te poses réellement la question ?!

Grinçant des dents, le sorcier se retint encore de répliquer vertement. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais le vampire devait y mettre du sien. Après tout, comment osait-il…

- Te dire tes quatre vérités ? Réfuta Edward, en réponse à ses pensées. Je le fais parce que je suis le seul à être ton égal.

Cette dernière pique fit encore réagir le brun dont le cœur rata un battement. Son égal ? Pourquoi cette phrase le dérangeait-il autant ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais regardé personne de haut, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de mépriser certains individus. Non, quelque chose lui disait que le prince donnait une version plus profonde au mot « égal ».

Les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie d'avant affluèrent alors dans son esprit, et le brun mordit sa lèvre inférieure en les étudiant. Troublé, il admit que son « complexe du Héros » - comme l'avait baptisé Malfoy – faisait qu'il avait tendance à être celui qui menait les troupes. Il avait toujours pris en compte les avis des autres, mais il gardait en tête qu'il était celui qui devait protéger ses amis. Au final, n'avait-il jamais trouvé quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait être son égal en force et en volonté ? Au fond, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il refusait toujours obstinément d'épouser Ginny ? Parce qu'ils n'évoluaient pas sur le même pied d'égalité.

Lorgnant le prince, Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas s'avouer que cet homme pourrait parer à ce défaut. Après tout, bien qu'il puisse contester la puissance du vampire, celui-ci ne correspondait pas à sa définition qu'il se faisait d'une « personne de confiance ». Jamais il ne pourrait avoir l'esprit tranquille à ses côtés. Car Edward s'était trop souvent montré cruel et capricieux envers lui.

Une petite voix souffla alors dans sa tête qu'il était pourtant déjà venu deux fois à son secours. Ah, mais pourquoi devait-il réfléchir à cela maintenant ?

- Disons que j'ai gagné. Murmura joyeusement le vampire en se rapprochant d'Harry, perturbant ainsi les pensées de ce dernier. C'est tellement rare que tu ne trouves pas une autre méchanceté à me répliquer !

Masquant ses pensées le mieux possible, le brun leva un regard torve vers Edward. Celui-ci se tenait silencieusement face à lui, et plongea son regard améthyste, où diverses émotions indescriptibles se battaient, dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme face à lui. Allait-il encore tenter de l'embrasser à un moment pareil ? Harry plissa le nez en pensant que cela faisait vraiment très cliché. Le sourire qui s'étendit sur les lèvres du prince l'informa que celui-ci avait capté sa pensée parasitaire. Reculant d'un pas pour remettre une distance sécuritaire entre eux, le sorcier fut surpris lorsque le vampire lui saisit rapidement le visage des deux mains, comme l'avait précédemment fait la sirène. Plissant les yeux dans une menace implicite, le brun eut juste le temps de détourner le visage avant que les lèvres froides d'Edward ne l'embrassent sur la joue.

- Vais-je encore devoir te forcer ? Susurra le roux à son oreille, en ne relâchant pas son étreinte.

- Oui. Défia Harry.

Et catégorique, le brun baissa la tête en priant pour que le vampire s'en aille. Jamais, oui jamais, cet homme ne pourrait lui correspondre en tout point. L'esprit tourmenté, il sentit les mains fraiches du prince lâcher son visage, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui, sans un regard en arrière. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne l'avait pas obligé à accepter son étreinte, ou une morsure.

Nous aurons le temps de parler de choses beaucoup plus importantes une autre fois, Harry. Dis calmement Edward au vent.

Harry ne sut combien de temps il resta là à réfléchir, mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête pour voir la même sirène qui l'avait attaqué le regarder avec des yeux gourmands, il courut précipitamment jusqu'au château.

Tard cette nuit-là, un rêve particulièrement violent l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Loin de songer à sa famille, c'était sa séance de torture avec Jasper qui avait hanté son esprit. Haletant, le brun avait posé une main sur sa bouche, en se contraignant au silence. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Marianne qui dormait à poings fermés. La sueur coulant sur ses temps, il tenta dans un premier temps de se défaire de ces mauvais souvenirs, lorsque d'infimes détails finirent par attirer son attention.

En effet, il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de la douleur infligée, non pas par Jasper, mais par les symboles qui ornaient la chaise sur laquelle il avait été attaché. Le vampire blond ne l'avait à aucun moment touché pour provoquer sa douleur. Se redressant sur sa couche de fortune, Harry en avait déduit que les écritures vampiriques ne nécessitaient aucun contact physique pour être contrôlées. Jasper les avait-il alors actionnées par la pensée ? Cela signifiait que les vampires pouvaient contrôler tout objet orné de symboles vampiriques, en ayant recours à leurs capacités mentales.

Bougon, Harry pensa que cette découverte ne lui servirait à rien, surtout qu'il portait toujours son collier d'Olodora'N autour du cou. Car bien évidemment, dans la liste des tâches à accomplir qu'il avait dressée dans sa tête, « récupérer ses pouvoirs » était sa priorité numéro un. Cependant, jamais le prince ne prendrait le risque de lui enlever.

Grinçant des dents, Harry s'avoua que si celui-ci avait bien des défauts, l'idiotie n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie. Même s'il promettait à Edward de ne pas faire de vagues une fois libérés, jamais le vampire ne croirait à ses mots. Et il aurait raison.

XXXX

Après l'incident des sirènes, Harry se jura de ne plus rester près des lacs, étangs et même rivières qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Il se contentait d'effectuer son travail journalier, en se rendant à l'évidence qu'à l'heur actuel, il était pieds et poings liés. Il fut alors très surpris lorsqu'un soldat vint un matin à l'aurore l'informer que le prince le convoquait dans ses appartements royaux.

De pouvoir passer du côté des nobles fut une grande expérience pour le brun qui observait les alentours avec curiosité. Le château, de ce côté-ci, était réellement grandiose. Les murs étaient tapissés de toiles, et le plafond magnifié par une majestueuse fresque. À y regarder de plus près, celle-ci semblait comme raconter une histoire.

Les quelques nobles qu'Harry croisait sur son chemin plissaient le nez, comme s'il portait une odeur nauséabonde. Ou pire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pestiférée. Loin de la grossièreté des gardes, ils évoluaient autour de lui sans montrer aucune envie manifeste de l'attaquer. Bêtement mal à l'aise, le brun se rapprocha encore plus du mur qu'il longeait actuellement.

Par chance, Marianne avait bien voulu l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre du prince, et elle semblait rayonner dans ces couloirs luxueux. Au bout d'une longue marche, elle le laissa finalement devant une porte gardée par deux gardes armés. Ils regardèrent longuement le jeune homme avant de le laisser passer avec méfiance. Un avertissement, une menace, au fond des yeux.

Une fois passée la porte, Harry atterrit dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon, d'où il pouvait apercevoir deux portes closes de chaque côté de la pièce. Ici, la couleur dominante était le noir et l'or. Les meubles en bois d'ébène rayonnaient de splendeur, comme les fauteuils en cuir, ou encore les lourds rideaux de soie. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, le brun put apercevoir la forêt qui bordait le château, ainsi que des nombreux cours d'eau. On aurait dit, une étendue de diamant sur un fond verdoyant.

- Tu adores nos forêts, semble-t-il. Souffla une voix grave dans l'oreille du sorcier.

Sursautant, celui-ci se retourna d'un bond et aperçut le prince silencieusement debout près de lui. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le vampire semblait jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait les cheveux détachés, et portait un pantalon large où une longue robe de chambre pendait négligemment sur ses épaules. Tout de noir vêtu, comme bien souvent, il laissait apparaitre son torse ferme et ses muscles nerveux à la vue de tous.

Quel frimeur ! Ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme alors qu'il fuyait le regard de son interlocuteur. Rougissant pour une raison inconnue, il releva finalement la tête vers le prince, pour s'adresser à lui :

- C'est toi qui m'as fait appeler, non ? Dit-il à voix basse. Et tu n'es même pas foutu de m'accueillir en étant correctement habillé ?

- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua le vampire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ma tenue te dérange ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment en chiens de faïence, avant qu'Edward ne parte s'assoir sur un des fauteuils alentour. D'un geste souple de la main, il indiqua au brun d'en faire autant. Réticent, Harry s'assit sur la pointe des fesses sur un fauteuil face au sien, et attendit.

- Nous avons à parler de choses sérieuses, toi et moi. Commença le prince, en s'installant confortablement contre ses coussins.

- Vraiment ? Fit le brun avec un faux air ingénu. Par où veux-tu commencer ?

- Que faisais-tu près de l'étang des sirènes ? Coupa Edward, qui sentait venir une méchante pique de la part du brun. Vois-tu, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont tu avais pu te retrouver là-bas. _Il prit un air grave avant de continuer sa tirade_. Pourquoi t'a-t-on assigné à la cueillette des cyrès dans la plantation se trouvant juste à côté de ces créatures ? C'est un endroit très dangereux pour ceux - comme toi - qui se laissent facilement guider par leur curiosité. Tout le monde le sait !

Le jeune homme détourna son regard des yeux perçants du roux. Il pensait pourtant que toutes ses tâches lui étaient confiées par le prince lui-même. Mais maintenant, il comprenait que celui-ci ne devait plus s'encombrer de ce type de détail.

- C'est exact. Répondit le vampire à ces pensées. Je laisse le soin aux autres domestiques de s'occuper de toi. Mais il semble que j'ai eu tort.

Il disait cela comme si Harry avait été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Allaient-ils punir les nouveaux amis qu'il venait de se faire ? Pourtant, il était certain que Marianne – qui était celle qui l'avait enjoint à aller cueillir les cyrès – n'avait simplement pas pensé au danger. Son amie prenait beaucoup de son temps pour le seconder, et était lentement devenue un repère fiable dans sa vie à Elysion. Grâce à elle, il avait pu comprendre que tous les vampires n'étaient pas mauvais. Et que tous ne cherchaient pas à torturer ou à tuer.

Tous les vampires ne ressemblaient pas à Jasper, ou même à Edward. Le fait que le roux ait commis ses forfaits, à cause de la peine qu'il ressentait envers la perte de sa compagne, ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux du brun. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se battre contre lui. Parce qu'à ses yeux, Edward restait un… monstre.

Dès que cette idée lui effleura l'esprit, Harry vit le visage du prince se glacer dans une fausse indifférence. Lisait-il toujours ses pensées ? Un sourire malsain apparut sur le visage du brun alors qu'il lui faisait part de toute la haine, toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait éprouver envers lui et ses méthodes. Envers ces animaux qui...

- ...Trouvait amusant d'organiser une chasse à l'homme ! Hurlait-il finalement à voix haute.

Brusquement, Harry sentit une colère s'emparer de manière incontrôlable de son corps, pendant que les souvenirs de cette mise à mort l'assaillaient. Il voulait frapper, mordre, détruire tout sur son passage. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se libère de toute cette haine, de toute cette peine, qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'extérioriser. Mais maintenant que le prince faisait des efforts pour paraitre « gentil », maintenant qu'il semblait enfin vouloir changer les règles du jeu, Harry pouvait enfin lâcher la bride à sa rancœur.

Furieux, et sans même se rendre compte que son corps avait bougé, il balança son poing au visage de son interlocuteur. Un son d'os se froissant – pour la seconde fois - résonna longuement dans la chambre. Il venait encore d'attaquer le prince. Abasourdi, il s'attendait presque à ce que les soldats postés à l'extérieur ne viennent le saisir.

- Tu cherches le mal là où il n'existe pas. Murmura-t-il. Si tu veux tant que ça rendre justice, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de te trancher la gorge.

Tremblant, Harry attendait la réaction du vampire avec angoisse. Et ce fut avec lenteur, comme au ralenti, que le prince se releva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui. Face à face, le brun pouvait maintenant percevoir le souffle du roux sur son visage. Edward irradiait littéralement de pouvoir, et certains meubles alentour tremblotaient déjà légèrement. Serrant les dents, Harry se prépara à prendre un coup, dont il ne saurait - à coup sûr - pas se relever.

- Je suis désolée. Chuchota le prince au bout d'un long moment.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Qu'un faible son résonnant dans la pièce. Et le sorcier se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots. Plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les perles améthyste face à lui, Harry trembla de voir si clairement les sentiments du vampire troubler son regard. Il venait de s'excuser. Il éprouvait… réellement… du regret…

Un vide immense envahit le corps du brun qui se retient de claquer des dents. Des excuses. Un regret profond et sincère. Voilà ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Au fond, il avait toujours voulu qu'Edward se repentît de ses fautes passées. Il désirait plus que tout voir dans son regard la même humanité qui resplendissait sur les traits de Marianne et des siens. Il souhaitait se prouver que le roux n'était pas comme Voldemort : un meurtrier incapable de démontrer la moindre absolution pour ses propres pêchés.

Oui, il fallait que le prince lui demande pardon pour l'horreur de ce monde dont il avait été témoin. Car pour lui, ceux qui commettaient le mal se devaient un jour de se repentir de la douleur qu'ils imposaient aux autres. Alors il voulait des excuses pour la mort de ceux qui auraient pu être ses amis. Pour la mort de Gladys, et d'Abel. Et de tous ceux qu'ils avaient vus périr depuis sa venue à Elysion.

Cela était vital pour Harry. Parce qu'avec ce pardon émis par l'un de leurs bourreaux, il pourrait enfin commencer à se pardonner lui-même de ne pas avoir su les protéger. Son « complexe du héros », ou plutôt sa conscience pouvaient alors le laisser en paix.

Enfin, il pourrait peut-être tenter de lever un regard différent sur Edward. Edward le vampire, et non, Edward l'assassin.

Telle une poupée de chiffon, il laissa son corps tomber contre celui du prince, et permit à quelques larmes de couler de ses yeux. Immobile, il remercia mentalement le vampire de le laisser tambouriner sa poitrine de faibles coups de poing afin qu'il puisse totalement purger la souffrance de son cœur.

- Je regrette, Harry. Supplia Edward, la voix rauque. Alors, s'il te plait, arrêtons de nous battre.

Interloqué par sa dernière phrase, le brun releva les yeux vers lui pour le fixer intensément. Après un soupir las, le prince continua sur sa lancée.

- Je ne sais si tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais nos rapports sont en train de changer. Expliqua-t-il. Ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi parce que je me pose bien assez de questions moi aussi. Tout ce dont je suis persuadé, c'est que tu m'as aidé à me rappeler que je n'ai pas toujours été un monstre. Alors, laisse-moi te remercier, Harry.

Puis, comme pour empêcher le jeune homme d'émettre une opposition, Edward plongea son visage dans son cou pour le mordre. Avide, le brun le sentit percer sa peau afin de lui subtiliser son sang, ses bras froids l'encerclant doucement.

Il avait une drôle de manière de dire « merci », pensa vivement Harry. Et toujours aussi réfractaire, il s'apprêtait à protester contre la douleur qui émanait de la morsure, lorsqu'il sentit avec incrédulité sa magie tourbillonné en lui.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'être privé de ses pouvoirs pouvait à ce point l'affecter. Le brun était tellement habitué à elle, que le fait de se retrouver tel un cracmol - dans un monde inconnu de surcroit - l'angoissait au plus au moins.

Ce fut donc avec une sourde émotion, qu'il s'était figé dans les bras d'Edward pour la sentir devenir de plus en plus puissante à l'intérieur de lui. Il la sentit alors gronder de manière sauvage, comme si – inconsciemment – l'étreinte du vampire la stimulait. Ou peut-être se réveillait-elle pour le protéger d'une anémie au vu de la fréquence des morsures qu'il subissait ? C'était plausible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry serra avec force les poings, avant de vicieusement diriger sa magie vers son agresseur en une vague menaçante. Il voulait tenter de le contraindre à faire preuve de plus de modération. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque celle-ci, loin d'attaquer sauvagement le vampire, l'avait au contraire enveloppé avec délicatesse. Abasourdi, le brun avait laissé sa traitresse de magie tourbillonner entre eux avec frénésie, en tendant davantage son corps contre celui du prince. La douleur reflua alors pour le placer dans une sorte de douce léthargie.

Comateux, le jeune homme ne saurait dire si le prince avait ressenti dès le départ les prémices de ce phénomène, même si les forts tremblements qui secouèrent par la suite son corps pouvaient prêter à interprétation. Un sourd grognement lui échappa pourtant, alors que le brun percevait la vague de puissance reflué doucement. Vivement, Harry vit le roux se retirer comme s'il venait de se faire brûler au troisième degré. Sa respiration saccadée, et son corps tremblotant firent hésiter le brun qui s'apprêtait aux premiers abords à le bombarder de questions.

Il pouvait voir son choc. Lui-même ne saisissait plus rien à ce qui leur arrivait. Après tout, avec son collier, il n'était à la base même plus censée pouvoir percevoir sa magie. Alors le fait qu'elle puisse se manifester aussi violemment revenait du miracle. En se souvenant de son maudit bijou, le brun porta une main curieuse à son cou, et sentit ses doigts chauffer contre le métal précieux. Surpris, il baissa les yeux pour voir que le collier d'Olodora'N, dont les écritures s'illuminaient à intervalle régulier, pulsait doucement d'une douce chaleur. Le bijou semblait comme avoir eu un mal fou à retenir sa magie.

Révélant le visage, Harry avait alors posé un regard étonné sur le prince, qui le fixait toujours avec sérieux. Sa lèvre inférieure remua, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, avant qu'il ne se mure dans un long silence. Encore décontenancé, il était resté aussi figé que son partenaire, avant de repartir tel un automate vers sa chambre. Edward ne chercha à aucun moment à le retenir.

L'esprit embrouillé, il avait passé les heures suivantes dans un brouillard constant. Était-ce sa magie qui avait poussé le brun à attendre inconsciemment chaque morsure du vampire ? Pourquoi se manifestait-elle que maintenant ? Et plus important, était-il à présent capable de briser le collier d'Olodora'N ? Un fol espoir l'étreignit.

Posant sa main sur son cœur, Harry vit qu'il ne pouvait plus percevoir aucune trace de sa magie. Celle-ci semblait s'être comme de nouveau éteinte.

Pourtant, en se concentrant encore, il pouvait la sentir se diviser, s'étendre, alors qu'une part restait accrochée à Edward.

À SUIVRE.


	12. Accord tacite

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Charlène :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je vois que la fin t'intrigue lol. Et je peux dire que tu as presque résolu l'énigme. Ton hypothèse est bonne ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Élodie Nina:** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, encore une petite torture pour Harry XD. Sinon, Edward tente de redevenir « gentil », mais rien n'est gagné. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure ! Pour la magie d'Harry, j'ai eu une idée de fou ! J'espère que ça collera avec le reste de l'histoire lol. Biz.

**Coco73 :** Merci pour ton gentil com. Oui, je me focalise un peu plus sur la relation E/H. J'essaye de faire évoluer les choses entre eux. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire. J'espère vraiment éclairer ta journée avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais encore faire bouger les choses entre E/H, mais je vais rester moins… « Trash » lol. Bisouxxx.

**Perline:** Salut ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre. Ah ah, j'ai réussi à te faire peur avec me sirènes lol ? C'est vrai que l'idée m'est venue en regardants Pirates des Caraïbes. Puis lorsque j'ai revu d'autres sirènes dans un dessin animé (je regardais Peter Pan avec ma nièce de 3 ans XD), je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas si mal de les inclure dans cette fic. Pour le couple E/H, les choses se concrétisent. Mais avec Harry (et son caractère de XXXX) rien n'est gagné ! Pour la magie d'Harry, le mystère reste entier. Mais je peux te dire que ça les a beaucoup beaucoup remués ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 12 : Accord tacite

Si au départ Harry avait passé énormément de temps à penser à son ancienne vie, il était maintenant totalement captivé par sa nouvelle destinée sur Elysion. Plus que les conflits qui subsistaient dans ce monde, ou même les horreurs dont il avait été témoin, le brun était maintenant perturbé par ses rapports avec le prince aux yeux améthyste de cette contrée.

La brève résurrection de sa magie semblait avoir comme refroidi les ardeurs d'Edward. Harry avait été surpris de le voir hésiter à le mordre comme à son habitude au détour d'un couloir. Et cette lueur fauve, qui planait maintenant dans son regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient, l'avait étrangement chamboulé. Il se souvenait encore de ses doigts se crispant sous ce regard animal, comme lorsqu'il resserrait sa main sur sa baguette avant de jeter un sort.

Comme deux prédateurs qui cherchaient encore à s'apprivoiser, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre – sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée - en tâchant de ne surtout pas se tourner complètement le dos. La confiance n'était pas encore totalement établie entre eux.

Mordant ses lèvres à ce souvenir, Harry pensa aussi aux rumeurs qui parcouraient ces derniers temps le château. Il se murmurait dans les couloirs que le prince passait étrangement beaucoup de temps dans la grande bibliothèque royale.

Soufflant de dépit, il ragea au fait de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi faire des recherches. Il était certain que le vampire cherchait à comprendre le phénomène qui s'était produit entre eux, et il était prêt à l'aider à percer ce mystère.

Car il y avait définitivement trop de secrets les entourant.

Tout d'abord, il avait réussi à utiliser les pouvoirs télépathiques du prince sans son consentement. Et maintenant, sa magie – qui était censé être restreint par son collier – avait enfin pu se manifester avant de s'évanouir de nouveau. Le jeune homme aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux face à toutes ces incompréhensions.

Il avait besoin de réponses, et il savait très bien où en trouver. Alors après avoir passé toute la journée à hésiter, il s'était enfin résolu à se rendre de son plein gré dans les appartements du prince. Gonflant le torse, il s'était senti comme un gladiateur prêt à se lancer dans l'arène. Toutefois, une fois arrivé à destination, il ne put s'empêcher de douter durant un court instant.

Figé, il dévisageait les gardes qui, comme des statues, lui rendaient son regard sans ciller. Magnifiques dans leurs armures rutilantes, ils ne semblaient manifestement pas voir en lui une réelle menace. D'ailleurs, le sourire narquois qui s'étendit sur leurs lèvres charnues tendait à l'affirmer.

Avançant d'un pas incertain, Harry retint un sursaut lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent comme un seul homme de son passage. Personne ne l'empêcherait de rencontrer Edward.

Entrant dans le salon royal, les sens en alerte, il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le repérer. Assis dans un fauteuil, le prince semblait étudier un livre ancien aux bords cornus avec beaucoup de minutie. Il était, pour une fois, vêtu d'un ensemble blanc et doré, tandis que ses cheveux avaient été tressés en une longue natte basse. Sa posture sérieuse tendait à lui donner un air noble et délicat.

Gêné, le brun attendit dans le silence qu'il relevât la tête pour lui adresser la parole. Il se sentait horriblement mal élevé de s'imposer de la sorte. Surtout après le scandale qu'il avait fait lors de sa dernière visite. Pourtant, il ne partirait pas sans réponse.

Levant les yeux, il ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'Edward l'observa longuement avec une habituelle lueur fauve dans le regard. Le frisson qui le parcourut le fit songer qu'il avait une fois de plus l'horrible impression d'être une proie venant mourir au pied d'un prédateur.

Tentant de masquer son trouble, il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une de ses piques favorites en guise de salutation lorsque le vampire se rajusta correctement dans son siège. Déposant délicatement son livre sur la petite table basse près de lui, il lui fit un vague geste de la main pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir.

Réticent, Harry prit tout son temps avant de se décider à aller prendre place. Il devait avouer que le vampire ne lui inspirait toujours aucun bon sentiment. Alors il n'avait pas envie de passer par quatre chemins avec lui avant de pouvoir entamer le sujet qui l'intéressait. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas des amis. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'embarrasser de formules d'usages ridicules comme : "Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

Ignorant la petite voix qui lui demandait « Si vous n'êtes pas amis, quel est cet étrange sentiment qui vous lie l'un à l'autre ? », il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il sans ambages.

- Je le pense aussi. Coupa Edward, sa voix rauque faisant frémir son interlocuteur. Comment as-tu fait pour réveiller ta magie ?

Le sorcier se tendit à ces mots. Il savait que le vampire se posait lui aussi de nombreuses questions à ce sujet. Cependant, il s'attendait à avoir des réponses à ses questions, et non à devoir en fournir. Après tout, le prince n'avait-il pas passé beaucoup de temps à fouiller la bibliothèque royale ? Quel incompétent !

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Rugit le vampire en captant ses pensées. Je dispose de certains livres utiles, mais nos plus anciens écrits sont précieusement gardés dans le château de mon père.

Génial ! Pensa Harry. Ils n'étaient donc pas prêts à percer ce mystère. S'asseyant plus confortablement, une idée vint soudainement lui effleurer l'esprit.

- Et si… hésita-t-il. Ça ne peut pas être ça… Mais dans mon monde… Enfin … Peut-être que ce phénomène vient du fait que tes morsures sont en train de me muter en calice ?

Il réprima difficilement le frisson de répulsion que cette pensée lui provoquait.

- En calice ? Fit Edward, avec incrédulité, avant de suivre ses pensées pour mieux le comprendre. Retire-toi ces folles idées de la tête. À Elysion, aucun vampire ne peut avoir de « calice ». Tout comme aucun humain ne peut être transformé en vampire. Nous avons des compagnons d'éternité, et c'est tout !

Harry en resta abasourdi. Ce monde différait vraiment du sien. D'un autre côté, il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment _lié_ au vampire. En tout cas, pas de cette manière. Car leur lien, s'il existait réellement, avait d'autres origines.

Fixant le prince, il le maudit en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le mordre. Toutes les bizarreries qui leur tombaient dessus étaient de sa seule faute. Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas s'empêcher de planter ses crocs dans le cou des autres ? La pensée qui lui disait qu'il avait comme même participé à réveiller - durant un infime instant - sa magie, fut écrasée face à sa soudaine colère.

- Si c'est pour encore me faire des reproches, dit lentement le vampire, tu peux t'en aller.

Ravalant sa hargne, Harry le dévisagea sans faire un seul geste. Rendant son regard au prince qui le fixait avec implacabilité. Edward ne semblait absolument pas vouloir se laisser entrainer dans une nouvelle dispute avec lui. Et dans un sens, il avait raison.

Il n'était plus l'heure pour eux de continuer à se battre. Harry ne lui avait-il pas déjà craché toute sa haine au visage ?

Las, le jeune homme pensa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de baisser les armes juste un moment. À cette pensée, il vit les yeux améthyste du prince briller avec curiosité alors qu'un accord tacite – dont les termes n'étaient pas réellement définis - semblait se former entre eux.

Il était temps pour eux d'arrêter de se battre.

XXXX

Harry triturait distraitement son collier d'Olodora'N l'esprit bien loin de sa situation actuelle. Les volets de la chambre d'Edward, où il se trouvait actuellement, se balançaient longuement sous le souffle de la légère brise matinale. Ce matin, la mère de Marianne l'avait gentiment demandé de lui porter son repas.

Bien que l'envie d'y glisser un poison le taraude toujours, le brun avait pour une fois accompli sa tâche sans faire de scandale. Cela avait d'ailleurs été assez suffisant pour intriguer le vampire qui l'avait ordonné de l'attendre pendant qu'il se changeait dans une pièce attenante. Durant ces courts échanges, l'un comme l'autre tentait de rester le plus civilisé possible.

Observant son maudit collier au travers de la vitre de la fenêtre où il s'était penché, le sorcier traça vaguement du bout des doigts les signes qui y étaient gravés.

- C'est de l'Argpal. Murmura la voix du prince dans son dos. Un dialecte ancestral presque totalement oublié par les miens. Ce qui est bien dommage vu la puissance de ces écritures.

Retenant un sursaut, Harry se tourna pour faire face au vampire. De l'Argpal ? Intéressant, pensa-t-il. La formule qui l'avait conduit à Elysion devait certainement être aussi de l'Argpal. Mais comment avait-il fait pour utiliser une telle incantation ? Parfois, ses propres capacités l'effrayaient.

Détaillant du regard le vampire, il fut surpris de le voir porter une tenue ample et rustique, si loin de ses habits princiers habituels. Les cheveux attachés, des gants en cuir aux mains, et une longue épée en fer forgé à sa taille, il semblait prêt à partir en guerre.

- En réalité, sourit Edward, je comptais seulement aller m'entrainer.

Lui, s'entrainer ? Plissant le nez en détaillant ses épaules larges, et ses muscles fermes, Harry se convainquit que cet homme n'avait nullement besoin de se maintenir en forme.

- J'ai juste besoin de me défouler. Soupira le prince tout en suivant le cours de ses pensées. J'ai le choix entre ça et te mordre.

- Bon entrainement, alors !

Toisant le roux, le brun porta inconsciemment une main à son cou à l'endroit même où le vampire se plaisait à venir se sustenter. Il pouvait encore sentir sa peau - en cours de cicatrisation - rouge et boursoufflée.

Étrangement, la sensation de manque qu'il le prenait parfois lorsque le prince passait trop de temps sans le mordre ne l'avait toujours pas saisi. Aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait comme… en paix.

Tournant les talons dans l'envie manifeste de s'en aller, montrant aussi au vampire toute sa répulsion à l'idée de lui servir de repas, une pensée vint immédiatement envahir son esprit. Hier, alors qu'il dîner en compagnie de Marianne et des siens, il avait appris que d'autres rebelles avaient été capturés.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de quelques humains réfractaires. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Hommes, femmes, ou jeunes adolescents confondus.

- Cette affaire ne te concerne pas. Dit sourdement Edward, en réponse à ses pensées, avant de continuer plus calmement devant son regard glaciel. Les rebelles capturés tentaient encore une fois de percer nos défenses. _Grinçant des dents, il détourna brièvement le regard_. Ils semblent particulièrement apprécier le fait d'attaquer mes contrées. Mon père lui-même ne souffre pas de ce type de représailles... Pire, les attaques semblent se multiplier ces derniers temps.

Harry vit que le prince semblait agacer par cet état des faits. Mais pour lui, qui était témoin de cette guerre, cela semblait logique.

- Tu m'étonnes. Répliqua-t-il sans tenter de s'en empêcher. Ils doivent savoir que ton frère, Keren, et toi prenez grand plaisir à martyriser les leurs entre ces murs. Alors, il me semble logique qu'ils veuillent à tout prix vous faire tomber en premier.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut par la suite ne l'ébranla absolument pas. Au contraire, il se sentait vicieusement satisfait de son effet.

- Que vas-tu faire d'eux ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- J'hésite entre les tuer, ou les réduire en esclaves. Après tout, je manque de personnel dans mes champs. Dis Edward avec sarcasme. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- T'es vraiment horrible ! Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement les relâcher ?

Il observa son interlocuteur plisser dangereusement des yeux avant de répondre.

- Non. Cracha le prince. Leur vie m'appartient maintenant, et je compte bien les rendre enfin utiles à quelque chose. Je vais en faire des exemples pour tous les autres.

- Tu devrais organiser une autre chasse à l'homme dans ce cas ! Aboya Harry avec sarcasmes. Ils ne t'appartiennent pas ! Ce ne sont pas des objets ! Arrête de toujours penser à torturer, ou à réduire les autres en esclavage.

- Ils ont commencé les premiers… Ragea toujours le vampire, tendu.

Le brun serra les poings. Il n'était pas disposé à abandonner. Malgré son envie d'arrêter de se battre contre Edward, il comptait bien lui faire aussi accepter sa manière de penser.

- Là, n'est pas la question. Coupa-t-il, impitoyable. Je vais t'appendre un truc : tu n'as pas le droit de brimer la liberté et les droits de ceux qui t'entourent. Et aucun être vivant n'a un droit de propriété sur un autre. Juge-les, enferme-les… mais arrête de faire preuve d'injustice !

À peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que le vampire souffla d'exaspération.

- Dis-moi, Harry… Vous possédez bien des chiens, des chats, des oiseaux... Des personnes se font encore exploiter, des guerres subsistent, et dans certains pays, des hommes possèdent certainement d'autres hommes. Asséna Edward, glacial. Et n'essaie surtout pas de me mentir. Car j'ai déjà fait un petit tour dans ton esprit, tu te souviens ? _Les yeux perçants du vampire transpercèrent le sorcier._ L'_injustice_ n'est pas aussi morte que tu te plais à croire. Et votre société est loin d'être plus civilisée que la nôtre. Elle est juste plus hypocrite. Alors ne vient surtout pas me dire comment diriger mon royaume !

Harry s'étouffait presque de rage sous sa répartie. Comment osait-il dire cela ? Une sorte de combat visuel s'engagea entre eux, et ils se fixèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence.

Finalement, se drapant du reste de sa dignité, le sorcier préféra mettre fin à leur confrontation et quitta rageusement la pièce. Comme d'habitude, Edward ne le retint pas.

XXXX

Après cela, Harry ne se risqua plus à aller dans la chambre du prince. Refusant même de lui porter ses repas le matin. Il se sentait toujours curieusement insulté. Au fond, il se refusait d'admettre ne serait-ce qu'une part de vérité dans le discours enflammé d'Edward.

Ruminant inlassablement, il finit de brosser la longue toge boueuse qu'il était censé rendre blanche. Armé d'une brosse, d'un seau d'eau et d'un morceau de savon, il s'échina sur le malheureux vêtement. Il croirait presque être revenu au temps où il vivait avec les Dursley.

Toujours agacé, il s'apprêtait à abandonner l'idée de récurer le vêtement lorsque des bruits de courses se firent entendre. Marianne et son frère – Kéry - ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient rayonner de joie.

- Devine quoi ? Commença Kéry, impatient.

- Quoi ?

- Le prince a renvoyé Keren. Soi-disant qu'il ne souhaite plus organiser des jeux barbares à sa cour. Cria de bonheur Marianne. Et tous les rebelles qui avaient été capturés vivant vont être immédiatement reconduits à la frontière Sud. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux vont rester emprisonnés. Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'a faite le maitre des jeux !

Le sorcier en resta coi. Le prince allait-il vraiment _relâcher_ les rebelles ? Et cela, sans les faire de mal ? Il n'osait y croire.

- Keren est totalement déshonoré ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer son expression lorsqu'il a compris que presque tous ses privilèges lui étaient enlevés ! Rigola encore son frère.

- On s'en moque de Keren ! Coupa vivement Marianne. Tu imagines ça, Harry ? Le prince marque enfin son envie d'arrêter de combattre les humains. En prenant cette décision, il apporte un peu de soutien au roi Carlisle dans son envie d'installer une paix durable à Elysion.

Silencieux, Harry réfléchissait calmement en écoutant de manière distraite ses deux amis s'extasier à l'idée d'une paix future.

- Je ne pense pas que cela va empêcher d'autres conflits. Pensa à voix haute Harry. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il torture et tue en compagnie de son frère. Vous pensez vraiment que les petites guerres intestines qui secouent Elysion vont prendre fin parce que le prince est _fatigué_ de martyriser les autres ! Il faudra beaucoup plus que ça pour tout changer !

Tout d'un coup, après son éclat de voix, un silence froid remplaça la bonne humeur ambiante. Kéry semblait gêné et baissa rapidement les yeux. Tandis que Marianne le défiait ouvertement du regard. Pensait-elle l'impressionner ? La toisant, Harry se surprit à découvrir ses dents dans une grimace menaçante.

- Harry... Commença à dire posément son amie. Quand seras-tu satisfait ? Je vis à Elysion depuis ma naissance, et crois-moi, je suis totalement au courant de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu noircisses le tableau ? _Elle marqua une courte pause_. T'es-tu même demandé ce qui avait poussé le prince à renvoyer Keren, un noble de sa cour ? Sais-tu pour qui l'a-t-il fait ? Réfléchis !

Tournant les talons, Marianne s'en alla sans attendre pour continuer ses besognes. Son frère, après lui avoir fait un sourire contrit, lui emboita prestement le pas. Abasourdi, il observa leur retraite sans un mot. Car c'était bien la première fois que son amie s'énervait contre lui.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il était couché sur sa vieille paillasse, il fixa avec hésitation le dos de Marianne, allongée sur la couche juste à côté de la sienne. Elle l'avait superbement ignorée en arrivant et s'était contentée de s'allonger silencieusement pour la nuit. Et en y réfléchissant posément, maintenant qu'il avait pris le temps de bien comprendre son point de vue, Harry admettait qu'elle n'avait pas eu totalement tort.

Il n'était pas satisfait. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Même alors qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort, il n'avait pas senti son cœur être totalement comblé. Il avait toujours cette même impression de n'être qu'un pion dans sa propre vie. Un pion dont le destin se plaisait à malmener.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le prince avait fait un effort considérable. Il avait montré aux vampires de son royaume qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Qu'il était temps de faire taire la haine qui les animait. Et malgré tout cela, même après avoir montré patte blanche, Harry attendait toujours plus de lui. Encore plus. Parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

- Je veux juste… faire disparaitre la douleur...

Son murmure l'étonna moi-même. Il venait de parler à voix haute. Mais de quelle douleur parlait-il ? La sienne ? Ou celle du peuple d'Elysion ? Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, certain de n'obtenir aucune réponse.

- Je sais. Souffla pourtant Marianne après un long moment. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu restes fermé aux efforts que font les gens autour de toi. À trop en vouloir, tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses, minimes certes, mais tellement importante. Harry, tu devrais... remercier le prince.

Le remercier ? Pourquoi devrait-il remercier cet homme d'avoir fait quelque chose de juste ? D'avoir pour une fois pensé à autre chose qu'à lui-même ? Le sorcier se tut alors qu'il s'apprêtait à exposer ses idées vengeresses. Ne désirant pas relancer la polémique.

Soufflant de dépit, il cacha son visage sous son bras gauche, et tourna lui aussi le dos à son amie.

Il était têtu, de cela, il en avait conscience. Parfois, il lui arrivait de s'horripiler soi-même. Mais il devait absolument arriver à prendre conscience des efforts de chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il devait apprendre à prendre en compte leur avis et leur sentiment. Et cela, à leur juste valeur.

Sans oublier que Marianne avait raison, il avait réussi – sans trop savoir comment - à atteindre le prince. Et il comptait bien continuer à essayer de l'influencer.

Une image de lui, complotant et se frottant les mains, lui apparut à cette idée. Secouant la tête, il se dit que oui, en plus d'être buté, il pouvait parfois se montrer assez manipulateur. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne cherchait pas à mal.

Il le ferait dans l'intérêt de tous...

À SUIVRE.

Vraiment désolée de mon retard. Mais j'ai une migraine ophtalmique qui me tient la jambe !


	13. Les plus vieux vampires du monde magique

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Charlène :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Je vais maintenant beaucoup mieux. Du coup, je me suis dépêchée de reprendre le cours de cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta sollicitude. Alors, pour commencer, je vais remettre une autre couche de mystère avec ce nouveau chapitre lol. Pour la relation E/H, elle devrait un peu plus se développer avec le chapitre suivant. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'Harry est trop impatient et téméraire. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est parce qu'il a hâte de faire évoluer Elysion et ses habitants. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova:** Coucou ! Rassure-toi, Harry va vite se casser les dents face à Edward. Il faut dire qu'ils ont tous les deux du caractère, du coup, il va falloir faire des concessions ! Pour l'action, je ne vais pas tarder à en placer un peu plus dans le cours de l'histoire. Notamment dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Nat-kun:** Salut ! Merci de ta review. Ton com m'a fait beaucoup rire. Quoi, il y en a qui n'aime pas le gentil Albus Dumbledore ? Il a pourtant toujours tenté d'agir pour le bien de tous ! MDR ! Non, pas d'inquiétude, la relation d'H/E ne va pas être basée sur la manipulation. Enfin, Harry ne risque pas d'y parvenir ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Perline:** Coucou ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Me voilà de retour (avec une nouvelle paire de lunettes, d'ailleurs) et prête à reprendre du service. Oui, je veux y aller doucement entre E/H. Y'a déjà beaucoup de mystère entre eux, et j'aimerais bien que leur relation évolue en même temps que des nouvelles révélations seront faites. Pour les recherches d'Edward, le coquin pensait à autre chose. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre « tend la perche » sur ce qu'il tentait de découvrir. Mais bon, je pense que ça reste un peu vague pour l'instant lol. Sinon, qu'Harry n'ait pas vraiment un cadeau pour Edward. Mais d'un autre côté, comme tu l'as dit, ça colle avec son caractère et son passé tumultueux. Il ne peut pas supporter de voir, ou de vivre d'autres injustices. Et ça, Edward va vite le comprendre ! Pour le reste des Cullen, ils vont aussi faire leur entrée dans l'histoire (même si Alice va prendre du temps à revenir parce que Jasper est fâché à mort !), mais c'est vrai que je les laisse de côté pour me centrer sur les sentiments entre E/H. Mais bon, que serait une histoire sur Twilight sans le reste du groupe ? XD Pour la morsure, c'est l'une de mes plus belles cartes que je compte abattre dans le cours de l'histoire. Mais une chose est sure : Harry et Edward sont définitivement liés l'un à l'autre. Pour le baiser entre E/H, ça va être dur… Harry n'est définitivement pas un homme facile ! MDR ! Allez, je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Élodie Nina:** Salut ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Eh oui, Harry a enfin décidé d'arrêter de se battre (enfin de limiter ses bagarres) avec le prince. Et de son côté, Edward essaye de comprendre un peu plus la manière de penser d'Harry. Mais bon, ils ont du boulot avant de totalement se comprendre ! Sinon, merci pour ton gentil PS. Rassure-toi, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, et l'ordinateur est redevenu mon ami lol. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Biz.

Chapitre 13 : Les plus vieux vampires du monde magique

Glacé. Voici la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Ron à son premier réveil. Retenant un grognement d'inconfort, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme entièrement vêtu de noir lui sourire méchamment alors qu'il passait devant sa cellule. Hébété, le sorcier tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire avant de remarquer à quel point ses habits étaient mouillés. Le vampire venait vraisemblablement de lui envoyer de l'eau à la figure afin de le réveiller. Hagard, tirant d'une main sa chemise trempée, il observa les alentours en tentant de faire remonter tous ses souvenirs à la surface.

L'arrivée sur l'île, ainsi que l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie revint immédiatement dans son esprit. Gémissant, Ron pensa qu'ils auraient définitivement dû prendre plus de précautions. Ils avaient été maitrisés par ces vampires avec tellement de facilité que cela en devenait presque honteux. Se redressant, les yeux légèrement fermés pour endiguer son mal de crâne, il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était maintenant retenu.

Il se trouvait dans une petite cage rouillée avec pour seule couverture un nid de pailles sèches. La noirceur de la pièce ne le permettait pas de reconnaitre son environnement, mais il lui semblait être seul dans les alentours. Touchant vivement ses poches, Ron se résolut à l'idée qu'on lui avait aussi enlevée sa baguette. Sans perdre espoir, il pensa à ses compagnons. Peut-être Hermione et Ginny auraient-elles une idée pour les faire sortir ? D'ailleurs, où pouvaient-elles bien se trouver ?

Tendant l'oreille dans le vain espoir de percevoir leur voix, il ne perçut aucun bruit, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que sa femme et sa sœur ne se trouvaient définitivement pas avec lui. Pourquoi les avaient-ils séparés ? Retenant un rictus, Ron résolut lui-même sa question : ils cherchaient certainement à les déstabiliser. En tant qu'Aurore, il savait que la meilleure d'obtenir des informations était de créer le plus de doute et de peur chez le prisonnier.

Il fut interrompit dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser le passage à un autre vampire. Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers sa cage, une capuche sur la tête pour dissimuler ses traits, pour lui balancer des morceaux de pain rassis au visage. Voilà maintenant qu'ils les… nourrissaient ? C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour Ron. Car cela voulait dire qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas encore leur mort. Ou plutôt, qu'ils les voulaient suffisamment en forme pour les torturer par la suite.

Dédaignant le pain, le jeune homme attendit silencieusement la suite des évènements. Il ne montrerait pas à ces vampires à quel point il était effrayé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il observa avec calme la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Une femme, une très belle femme, le visage découvert venaient d'arriver. Elle semblait habillée comme les chevaliers des temps anciens avec ses grandes bottes marron, son chemisier blanc et son pantalon cintré. Le seul signe particulier chez elle, était le crochet en acier qui remplaçait à sa main droite. Un peu comme le capitaine Crochet dans Peter Pan.

Avançant presque élégamment, Ron la vit s'arrêter devant sa cage et l'ouvrir à l'aide d'une grosse clé rouillée. Le jeune homme, qui ne se lassait absolument pas avoir par son air charmeur, se colla au dos de sa cage pour éviter tous contacts déplaisants entre eux. Placidement, le sorcier la vit lui faire signe d'approcher. Ce fut avec un grand sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres, tout en sentant une certaine fierté l'étreindre, que Ron lui fit un _gentil_ bras d'honneur.

Le visage de la vampire ne se troubla aucunement à ce geste, alors qu'elle se glissait à son tour à l'intérieur de la cage. Ravi, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à l'attaquer lorsqu'une gifle d'une force incroyable l'étourdit presque. Sans le laisser le temps de se reprendre, le sorcier sentit des doigts froids lui saisir le menton, alors qu'un regard noir s'ancrait dans les yeux bleus du rouquin.

Immédiatement, Ron sentit une force pousser ses barrières mentales avec dureté. Tentait-elle d'utiliser la légimencie contre lui ? Rapidement, le sorcier tenta de repousser l'attaque qui dura en fin de compte que quelques longues secondes.

Lorsqu'enfin il reprit ses esprits, Ron prit enfin conscience du cri qui se répercutait contre les murs de la pièce. Refermant prestement la bouche, il comprit alors que ce cri avait été le sien. La femme au crochet, toujours postée face à lui, le regardait avec une joie presque malsaine. Elle ne voulait donc pas lui soutirer mentalement des informations ou autre. En réalité, il semblait qu'elle souhaitait seulement le torturer. Rien de plus.

- Il y a des règles ici. Susurra-t-elle. Et tu n'es pas en position pour y déroger. Alors tu vas me suivre calmement et sans faire d'histoire. Le Conseil t'attend.

Sur ces paroles, Ron la vit ressortir de la cage avant de faire signe à un de ses acolytes. Tentant de ne pas envenimer la situation, le rouquin sortit alors calmement de la cage, et laissa la vampire lui saisir violemment le bras. Il la sentit le lui tordre dans le dos avec force avant de le conduire vers la porte menant à la sortie.

Une fois celle-ci passée, ils traversèrent deux des autres couloirs en pierre de la grotte, toujours aussi faiblement éclairée. Et une seconde porte – plus lourde et plus vieille - l'amena alors dans une large pièce légèrement éclairée par diverses bougies. Face à lui, cinq trônes en pierre – où siégeaient deux femmes et trois hommes – lui faisaient face. Manifestement, il s'agissait du fameux Conseil.

Tiré par la vampire qui l'avait escorté jusqu'ici, Ron fut prestement amené devant les membres du Conseil, où on le força à se mettre à genoux. Le silence perdura dans la pièce pendant que les vampires assis sur leur trône le dévisageaient avec sérieux. Malgré le fait qu'ils possèdent encore les traits de jeunes hommes et de jeunes femmes âgées d'une trentaine d'années, ils lui apparaissaient vraiment vieux. La pâleur de leur peau, la couleur bleutée de leurs veines, et le noir profond de leur prunelle amplifiaient cette impression. Ils étaient vieux, millénaires et puissants.

Ron fut coupé dans sa contemplation morbide par l'arrivée d'autres vampires au sein de leur réunion. Ceux-ci tenaient fermement par le bras Hermione et Ginny qui se débattaient faiblement.

- Ron ! Cria Hermione en l'apercevant. Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal.

Tentant de se redresser, Ron sentit la vampire au crochet poster dans son dos lui intimer d'un coup dans les côtes de reprendre sa position initiale. Il dut attendre que sa femme soit à genoux près de lui pour la saisir dans ses bras. Tirant aussi d'une autre main Ginny qui pleurait chaudement. Ils pouvaient bien le battre, il ne les lâcherait plus jamais. Il avait déjà perdu Harry, alors il n'était pas question pour lui de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quelles émouvantes retrouvailles. Persiffla alors une voix rocailleuse. J'en pleurerais presque… Si je le pouvais encore.

La personne qui venait de parler était un des hommes membres du Conseil. Assis dans le trône au centre de ses congénères, il semblait présider cette assemblée. Ron observa ses mains trembler d'impatience et dévisagea son visage excité entouré par de courts cheveux bruns.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Lucian. Dis alors la femme postée à sa droite, dont la longue chevelure rousse touchait presque le sol de pierre. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie est que vous nous avez intrigués, sorciers.

Comment avaient-ils pu s'attirer les foudres de vampires aussi millénaires ? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient cherché pendant longtemps leur trace, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé recevoir un tel accueil de leur part. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer avant de finalement se rétracter.

- Je peux voir à vos airs de bêtes traqués que vous vous prenez certainement pour les victimes de l'histoire ? Siffla avec hargne la femme rousse en les tuant du regard. Vous avez mis en péril notre sécurité en tentant avec entêtement à retrouver notre position. Nous sommes le Conseil des Anciens Vampires ! Nous autres n'avons pas à traiter avec les humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons refusé l'offre d'alliance de cet enfant gâté qui se faisait appeler « Voldemort ».

- Nous voulions juste des réponses à nos questions… Tenta d'expliquer Ginny avant qu'un des vampires tapis dans leur dos ne la frappe à son tour.

Ron sentit une profonde colère monter en lui à ce geste, et sans réfléchir, il tenta vainement de sauter sur l'homme qui venait d'agresser sa sœur. Faisant fi des suppliques d'Hermione, et de la poigne de fer de la vampire au crochet, il essaya de rendre le coup au vampire coupable, jusqu'à ce qu'on le plaque violemment au sol.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les hais à ce point, Sélène. Dit Lucian à la vampire rousse. Moi, je les trouve assez divertissants.

Essoufflé par ses efforts, Ron consentit enfin à stopper sa vaine entreprise. Sans attendre, il se fit sèchement redresser et reprit sa position à genoux, les yeux flamboyants de haine.

- Nous savons déjà pourquoi vous nous cherchiez. Intervint calmement un vampire blond du Conseil, assis à la gauche de Lucian. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons mené jusqu'à notre île.

Ron tiqua à ces mots. Ils les avaient menés ? Cela voulait dire que le vampire, qu'ils avaient interrogés dans l'allée des embrumes, et qu'il leur eût parlé de l'île était forcément un des leurs. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants. Comment avaient-ils pu croire pouvoir retrouver en quelques mois la trace de vampires millénaires capable de se cacher de Voldemort lui-même ? Non, comme des animaux que l'on amène à l'abattoir, ils avaient été conduits devant le Conseil des Anciens.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement Ron. Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici si vous ne traitez pas avec les humains ?

Le vampire blond appartenant au Conseil lui sourit presque gentiment, avant de sortir des tréfonds de la cape noire qu'ils portaient tous, un bout de parchemin chiffonné. Le rouquin le reconnut comme étant celui qu'avait emporté Hermione afin de questionner les vampires. La formule qu'avait utilisée Harry avant de disparaitre était visible pour tous.

- « L'équilibre faillira et la terre tremblera/ mais rien n'empêchera l'ouverture du passage / Et la grande Elysion se révélera / A l'enfant d'éternité qui la rejoindra ». Traduis mot pour mot Lucian.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent avec incompréhension alors qu'ils tentaient de comprendre cette étrange incantation.

- Ils se trouvent que nous en quelque sorte les Gardiens d'Elysion. Annonça le vampire blond. Nous sommes donc directement concernés lorsque quelqu'un tente d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde…

- Ne leur en dit pas trop, Viktor. Coupa une autre vampire brune à ses côtés. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tous savoir.

- Je sais ce que je fais, Amélia. Rétorqua vivement le dénommé Viktor. Et de toute manière, ils se sont eux-mêmes totalement impliqués. Il vaut mieux qu'ils comprennent l'étendue de leur bêtise.

Ron qui observait toujours l'échange ne comprenait plus rien à la conversion. De quoi étaient-ils tous en train de parler ?

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cette incantation. Attaqua de nouveau Sélène. Vous n'auriez jamais dû entrer en sa position.

- Nous… Hésita Hermione. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un ancien grimoire détenu dans notre Département des Mystères. Nous n'arrivons pas vraiment à comprendre la signification de cette formule, et…

- Pourquoi voulez-vous la comprendre ? Intervint Lucian, curieusement sérieux. Est-ce qu'elle vous apparait plus claire maintenant que je vous l'ai traduite ?

Ron sentit sa femme totalement déstabiliser. Mais qui ne le saurait pas face à ces vampires ? Une sorte d'aura planait dans la pièce et semblait alourdir l'air de minute en minute. Manifestement, ils venaient de commettre une faute grave.

- Mon fiancé… Bégaya Ginny. Mon fiancé, Harry Potter, a disparu après avoir utilisé cette formule sur une arcade ensorcelée. Nous cherchons juste un moyen pour le retrouver.

Un lourd silence accueillit les explications de la jolie rousse. Les membres du Conseil se jetèrent des regards lourds avant de reporter de nouveau l'attention vers eux. Ron sentait que la situation ne tournerait définitivement pas à leur avantage.

- C'est ridicule. Fini par dire Sélène. Aucun humain ne peut ouvrir le passage.

- Mais il s'agit tout de même d'Harry Potter. Intervint encore Viktor. Nous devons admettre que même pour nous, son destin est peu… orthodoxe.

Y'avait-il quelqu'un dans le monde sorcier qui n'avait pas entendu parler du célèbre Harry Potter ? Et plus important, de quel passage parlait-il tous depuis le début ? Ron tentait vainement de recoller les morceaux de leur discours pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son ami, sans succès. Les vampires parlaient en énigmes pour eux. Regardant à ses côtés, il vit que sa femme et sa sœur étaient tout aussi perdues.

- Attendez. Dit-il alors avec courage, prêt à recevoir un coup pour les avoir interrompus. De quoi parlez-vous ? L'arcade ouvre un passage ? Un passage vers où ?

- Pas votre foutue arcade ! Grinça méchamment Amélia. Elle ne sert qu'à avaler les âmes ! On vous parle de l'incantation, l'incantation en Argpal. C'est notre plus puissant dialecte, la langue des Originaux. Et cette formule permet d'ouvrir un passage vers Elysion, un monde parallèle au nôtre, gouverné par nos semblables. Votre stupide arcade a seulement temporairement servi de réceptacle pour générer une ouverture vers cet univers.

- Foutaises ! Cria Sélène. Ce sont des humains ! Des humains ! Les humains ne peuvent pas utiliser les incantations en Argpal, en langage vampirique. Même si cet Harry Potter a correctement prononcé la formule, il n'aurait pas dû être capable d'en tirer la moindre réaction. Car seuls de puissants vampires, des anciens, des membres de notre Conseil peuvent actionner le passage.

Un autre silence s'étendit dans la pièce alors que tous semblaient acquiescer à ces mots.

- À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un élu. Intervint pour la première fois un vampire aux cheveux grisonnants. Une So…

- Tais-toi. Coupa Sélène. Personne ici ne croira à de pareilles fables. Harry Potter est mort. Son âme a simplement été engloutie par l'arcade.

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le hoquet de douleur qu'émit sa tendre sœur à ces mots. L'enveloppant d'un regard compatissant, le sorcier tenta de maitriser sa propre peine. Harry était-il vraiment mort ? Après tout, de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, son ami n'aurait jamais été capable d'utiliser cette foutue incantation. Ron retint un rire nerveux à cette pensée. L'idée en elle-même était grotesque. Le monde d'Elysion existait-il réellement ?

- Mileidy. Siffla alors Lucian, qui s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant. Comment se fait-il qu'un de nos précieux grimoires, que _ce grimoire_, est pu se retrouver entre les mains de sorciers.

Ron vit la vampire au crochet qui se tenait toujours dans son dos s'avancer humblement devant le Conseil. Courbant l'échine, elle chercha un moment ses mots.

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mon Maitre. Dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde. Peut-être avant nous parmi nos rangs quelques brebis galeuses.

- Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de les abattre. Ordonna froidement Lucian.

Mileidy acquiesça vivement avant de se soustraire à leurs regards. Ron tira une étrange satisfaction de la voir trembler de peur devant ses « supérieurs ».

- Elysion est secret gardé précieusement par notre cercle de confiance, continua Lucian, cela ne doit aucunement changer. _Fixant alors les sorciers face à lui, le puissant vampire sembla prendre une décision_. Je pourrais vous effacer la mémoire, ou la modifier, mais je tiens à ce que vous vous rappeliez du danger que cela entraine de s'attaquer à nous. Je pourrais aussi simplement vous tuer, mais je n'en retirerais aucun plaisir, car vous êtes loin d'être une réelle menace pour nous. Je vous prierais donc de quitter notre île séance tenante. _D'un geste de la main, il ordonna que ses prisonniers soient escortés à la sortie_. Oh, et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous convaincre d'oublier à l'avenir notre emplacement, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimaçant, Ron ne répondit pas à la menace implicite de l'autre vampire alors que sa femme acquiesçait vivement à ses côtés.

- Quoi ? Interrompit pourtant Sélène, hargneuse. Ils restent en vie ?

Les autres membres du Conseil bougèrent inconfortablement dans leur trône à son intervention. Ron vit Lucian foudroyer du regard l'impertinente, dont les traits du visage roux se liquéfièrent instantanément, alors qu'elle courbait à son tour l'échine. Et sans attendre, Ron sentit Mileidy lui saisir de nouveau le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Mais avant de partir, il eut le temps d'entendre Viktor poser une dernière question :

- Devrions-nous nous rendre sur Elysion pour nous assurer qu'Harry Potter n'y est pas ?

- Hors de question. Ragea Lucian. Nous sommes le Conseil, les gardiens des portes d'Elysion. Notre rôle est d'empêcher la formation d'un passage vers ce monde, pas de s'y rendre à la moindre suspicion. Car si les sorciers, ou les autres créatures de cet univers venaient à pouvoir passer de l'autre côté, cela risquerait de causer un large déséquilibre entre les mondes. Il important que chacun reste dans son univers ! Et de toute manière, il est clair qu'Harry Potter, Tout-Puissant qu'il soit, n'a pas pu s'y rendre. Harry Potter… Le Sauveur du monde Sorcier… est définitivement mort.

Sonné autant par toutes ces révélations, mais surtout par la certitude de la mort de son meilleur ami, Ron se laissa mollement guider hors de la tanière des vampires les plus anciens du monde magique. À ses côtés, Hermione tentait vainement de calmer sa sœur totalement effondrée. Ils venaient aujourd'hui de perdre leurs derniers espoirs.

- Ginny. Dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

- Non. Ragea la jolie rousse. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne connaîtra jamais son père ! Harry nous a abandonné tous les deux.

« Il » ? De qui parlait donc sa sœur ? Le choc semblait lui avoir totalement brouillé les idées. Ron allait insister lorsque sa femme lui fit signe de se taire.

- Elle… Bafouilla Hermione. Elle est enceinte, Ron. Elle attend l'enfant d'Harry.

Ron ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui avait réellement fait perdre connaissance à cet instant : le fait que sa sœur soit enceinte de son meilleur ami porté disparu. Ou le coup que lui asséna Mileidy à la tête pour l'inciter à marcher plus rapidement.

À SUIVRE.


	14. Mettre sa vie en jeu !

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Chapitre 14 : Mettre sa vie en jeu !

Déambulant dans les couloirs de l'aile Est du château, sans avoir de réelles destinations en tête, Harry fulminait. Voilà des jours qu'il tentait d'influencer « discrètement » le prince. Sans succès. Ils avaient beau passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, le plus souvent dans les appartements royaux du vampire, Harry ne parvenait plus à faire valoir ses opinions dans les diverses décisions du prince.

Plongeant dans ses pensées, le brun se remémora lentement sa dernière tentative infructueuse. Il avait pourtant été discret en se contentant, aux premiers abords, de donner un simple avis sur le retrait des soldats royaux à la lisière des territoires du Sud. Affirmant ainsi à Edward que cela permettrait d'établir une certaine confiance entre les Elysioniens et leurs ennemis. Qu'il était de leur devoir de baisser les armes en premier.

Malheureusement, le prince – loin d'être convaincu – s'était contenté de lui rétorquer qu'il devait avant tout protéger son peuple. Il était impératif pour lui que ses troupes restent en place afin d'intimider leurs adversaires.

- Si tu retires tes soldats, avait insisté Harry, le peuple au Sud pourrait y voir une envie de cesser les combats. Cela pourrait les inciter à enfin faire la paix avec le reste du territoire.

- Ou cela leur donnera une bonne raison pour nous envahir. Avait raillé Edward. Si je retire mes troupes, non seulement je laisserais la porte ouverte pour d'éventuelles attaques, mais en plus je mettrais les autres contrées gouvernées par ma famille en danger. Si un de nous tombe, cela pourrait avoir de graves répercussions sur notre gouvernement.

- Mais ils ne vont tout de même pas attaquer si vous montrez patte blanche ! Avait insisté Harry. Et de toute façon, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

- La haine et le désespoir nourrissent nos cœurs depuis des décennies. Avait rugi le prince. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils hésiteraient à nous mettre à terre s'ils sentent la moindre faiblesse de notre côté ? Ces gens-là ne veulent pas de paix, Harry. Ils n'y sont pas prêts !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il faut juste leur montrer le bon chemin !

Au final, Harry n'était pas près de réussir à changer sa manière de penser, ou de gouverner. Et le prince lui faisait consciemment comprendre qu'il restait le seul à prendre toutes les décisions. Le sorcier devait donc se résoudre : cette tête de mêlée d'Edward était inflexible. Et cela agaçait prodigieusement Harry, car une fois de plus, leur discussion avait continué en dispute, pour finir en pugilat.

Passant devant une large porte en fer forgé – à double battant - le brun perçut alors le bruit sourd de métal s'entrechoquant. Il observa les alentours et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter cette aile du château. De plus en plus intrigué, il observa le panier de draps sales qu'il portait toujours, et le déposa rapidement dans un coin au sol afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte – qui grinça affreusement – avant de discrètement se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce inconnue.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans une large pièce circulaire, illuminée par de grandes portes-fenêtres en bois clair, d'où il pouvait apercevoir en contrebas les tréfonds de la ville. En regardant les combinaisons de sièges vides ou la grande estrade entreposée au milieu de la pièce, Harry comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une large tribune. Ou plutôt, un amphithéâtre.

Admiratif, il se glissa entre les diverses chaises, et ne tarda pas à monter prestement en haut de l'estrade. Faisant un tour sur lui-même, les yeux émerveillés de découvrir un tel espace, le brun eut un sursaut lorsque son regard rencontra finalement des yeux améthyste bien connus.

Clignant des paupières, Harry grimaça devant l'air moqueur du prince qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne. Il portait de nouveau une tenue simple, et avait retenu ses longs cheveux en catogan. Dans chacune de ses mains, le brun pouvait apercevoir une large épée dont la lame était ornée de plusieurs sigles en Argpal.

- Tu fais de l'escrime dans une pièce aussi belle ? Demanda Harry, une moue désapprobatrice aux lèvres.

Le prince se contenta d'un rictus encore plus moqueur.

- Es-tu venu m'encourager ? Dit-il, charmeur. Où te joindre à moi ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Réfuta Harry, en faisant déjà demi-tour. Je passais juste dans le coin.

- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de rester.

Ignorant la proposition, le brun continua calmement son chemin vers la sortie. Après tout, ils étaient toujours fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Ou plutôt, _lui_, il était toujours en colère.

- Allez, Harry. Héla le prince. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable !

Le sorcier se figea à ces mots. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui le faisait réagir, c'était bien les défis. Le prince tentait-il de l'énerver de nouveau ? Il allait être servi.

- Tu vas encore utiliser tes pouvoirs, alors que moi je suis bloquée. Commença-t-il avec morve. Et même sans tes pouvoirs, ta nature de vampire te donnera toujours un large avantage sur moi.

- Eh. Rigola alors Edward. Je voulais me battre honnêtement. Sans pouvoirs, ni capacités vampiriques… Ça te va ? Ou vas-tu encore trouver une autre excuse ?

Piqué dans son amour propre, Harry s'avança d'un air décidé vers le prince qui lui tendit prestement une de ses épées, avant de se mettre en position au milieu de l'arène. Le brun, bien qu'il tiqua sous la lourdeur de son arme, se mit sans une once d'hésitation face à son adversaire. S'aidant du peu de connaissance qu'il avait sur la manière de se battre à l'épée, il tient celle-ci fermement des deux mains, avant de la placer face à lui en défense.

Sans attendre, le vampire abattit avec force sa lame contre lui, et Harry ne put contrer l'attaque qu'au dernier instant. Le coup résonna fortement dans ses membres, faisant même trembler ses jambes qui glissèrent légèrement. Reculant pour tenter d'amortir le choc, il balança vivement son épée au niveau du visage de son adversaire, espérant ainsi le surprendre.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le prince réagisse avec force, et vivacité. Rapide, celui-ci évita son attaque en se courbant légèrement, et profita de l'abdomen à découvert du brun pour le frapper avec le pommeau de son épée. Courbé par la douleur, Harry se vit rapidement désarmé, avant qu'un croche-pied ne le fasse chuter lourdement au sol. Ce fut la douleur d'une lame aiguisée pointée contre son cou qui marqua la fin de l'affrontement qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Dans un vrai combat, sache que c'est celui qui fait preuve de plus d'ingéniosité dans ses attaques qui remporte la victoire. Dit Edward d'une voix rauque, ses yeux assombris par une certaine colère. Si tu hésites, si te montre faible, ou si tu doutes de tes capacités … seules la mort t'accueillera en son sein.

- Tout ça pour dire ? Coupa le jeune homme, encore essoufflé par son affrontement.

Harry vit le vampire plisser les yeux de manière menaçante alors que la lame de son épée s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa gorge.

- Tout ça pour te faire comprendre ma position dans ce conflit. Martela le prince avec hargne. Je me dois de protéger dans la limite du possible chaque habitant d'Elysion. Cette guerre qui nous déchire dure depuis bien longtemps, et il y a eu beaucoup de perte de notre côté. Comment quelqu'un comme toi, qui n'as jamais été bercé la nuit par les cris d'agonie de tes semblables éventrés sur le champ de bataille, peut-il me donner des conseils ? Tu ne peux pas avoir conscience du danger de nos ennemis alors que tu n'as pas eu à les combattre.

- Tu me reproches de ne jamais avoir été aux premières loges pendant que vous vous entretuiez ? Cria Harry, en saisissant la lame contre son cou pour l'écarter. Assassiner des innocents ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je désire, c'est montrer à tous la bonne voie afin d'amener la paix dans ton royaume.

- Non, ce que tu veux c'est forcé les autres à adhérer à tes opinions, en ne tenant pas compte de notre histoire. Répliqua le vampire. Apprends qu'Elysion est un pays marqué par la douleur et les pertes causées par la Grande Guerre. La paix que tu cherches tant à instaurer prendra bien place un jour, mais encore faut-il que nous soyons _tous_ d'accord pour l'établir. Que tu veuilles montrer la voie est tout à ton honneur. Mais il faut aussi que d'autres te suivent dans ce choix afin qu'il y ait un réel changement. Aujourd'hui Harry nous somme encore trop peu à croire en tes idéaux – que ce soit à Elysion ou au Sud - pour qu'il y ait une quelconque évolution. Alors en attendant, je ne mettrais aucun membre de mon peuple consciemment en danger.

Le sorcier fixa le prince reprendre lentement son souffle après cette longue tirade. Allongé sur le sol, l'estomac encore douloureux, Harry réalisa à quel point il avait eu tort. Il devait avant tout faire comprendre au peuple entier d'Elysion qu'une paix était nécessaire afin d'entreprendre l'abaissement des armes. Il fallait que le plus grand nombre d'entre eux veuille une paix durable afin d'étouffer à jamais le conflit.

Il avait voulu contrôler le prince, pensant qu'il était le seul à être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais s'il voulait aider qui que ce soit, Harry réalisa qu'il devait impérativement gagner en patience. Il ne devait pas apprendre à manipuler les autres, mais à leur donner envie de le suivre dans son désir de paix durable.

Pour la première fois, Harry se força à ne pas sourire largement au prince, alors que celui-ci l'aidait gentiment à se relever. Enfin, ils s'étaient compris.

Et alors que le brun regardait avec une certaine fascination les yeux noirs du prince redevenir violets, il sentit un frisson parcourir le long de son dos. À l'intérieur de lui, diverses émotions se battaient entre elles, et le brun remarqua à peine la pression des doigts froids du vampire sur sa main se faire plus ferme. Un vertige secoua un instant le brun, qui reconnut enfin l'envie de se faire mordre par le prince l'étreignait. Mais ce désir était totalement différent à présent. Loin d'être dévorant, loin d'être un manque éprouvait par son corps, cela lui apparaissait comme… une évidence. Étrangement essoufflé, Harry vit une lueur sauvage passer dans le regard d'Edward, alors que celui-ci se penchait lentement vers lui.

Le bruit des battants de la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrant à la volée fit sursauter le jeune homme tandis que le prince retenait un grognement. Tournant vivement la tête, en rompant tout contact physique avec son vis-à-vis, Harry reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu.

Curieux, il observa un soldat en armure argenté – aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs – s'avancer lentement vers eux. S'inclinant respectueusement devant le prince, et en ignorant la présence du brun, le nouveau venu ne tarda pas à expliquer la raison de sa présence.

- Mon prince. Dit-il d'une voix veloutée. Il semblerait qu'un de nos villages a été entièrement incendié. Et avec la chaleur de ces derniers jours, les pertes semblent assez inquiétantes…

- J'arrive. Coupa immédiatement Edward d'une voix grave.

Harry qui avait observé le visage auparavant ouvert et rieur du prince, muté en une expression sauvage et impénétrable à l'arrivée du soldat, écouta attentivement l'échange entre les deux hommes. Une attaque avait eu lieu ? Avisant qu'Edward allait partir sur les lieux de l'incendie, le brun attrapa vivement son poignet pour ramener son attention à lui.

- Amène-moi avec toi. Demanda-t-il.

- Harry…

- Amène-moi !

Le regard violet du prince transperça de part en part le jeune homme, qui tenta de rester stoïque face à l'examen dont il faisait l'objet. Finalement, Harry retint un sourire lorsqu'Edward l'entraina vivement à sa suite, sous le regard étonné du soldat encore présent.

Il laissa le vampire le guider à travers d'innombrables couloirs, et l'observa lancer de temps à autres divers ordres aux soldats qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Pendant un instant, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Edward était malgré tout un bon roi. Après tout, rien ne le forçait à se rendre sur les lieux d'un incendie pour tenter d'apporter son aide. Il aurait pu renvoyer le garde qui l'avait prévenu, sans se sentir concerné par cette affaire.

Cette pensée, qui était brièvement passée dans son esprit, semblait avoir été perçue par le vampire. En effet, celui-ci avait temporairement ralenti sa course pour lancer un sourire ravageur à Harry. Rapidement, le jeune homme s'était empressé de chasser ces pensées pour aborder un autre sujet.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'enlever mon bracelet ? Demanda alors Harry, l'air de rien. Juste pour que je puisse franchir les barrières du château, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir le martyre une seconde fois.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Sourit Edward avec malice, en touchant le bracelet d'Olodora'N dont les écritures scintilla un court instant. Tant que tu es avec moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tes entraves.

Le brun cacha le plus possible sa déception. Lui qui pensait pouvoir dire adieu à au moins un de ces maudits bijoux. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Edward ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement avoir.

Enfin, ils franchirent une énième porte qui déboucha sur une sortie située à l'arrière du château. Là, un chemin de pierre, bordé de bosquets bien entretenus, avait été tracé jusqu'à l'orée d'une large forêt. Au loin, le brun pouvait apercevoir la grande ville d'Efryn entourant le château, puis plus loin une large fumée noire qui ternissait la vue vers les splendides montagnes de la région.

Sans lui laissait le temps d'examiner le paysage, le prince tira Harry vers un rassemblement de soldats en armure rutilante. Ils étaient tous déjà montés sur leurs chevaux, des épées accrochées à leur ceinture, une large cape rouge tombant sur la croupe de leur monture, et un phœnix gravé sur leur poitrail.

Grimaçant, Harry comprit qu'ils allaient devoir faire le trajet à cheval. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi de devoir monter sur ces animaux avec qui il n'avait manifestement aucune affinité. Mais pouvait-il vraiment faire des manières alors qu'il était celui qui avait insisté pour suivre le prince ?

Ignorant les regards curieux que lui jetaient franchement les autres soldats, le sorcier vit le palefrenier amener un magnifique étalon noir comme la nuit vers le prince. Avec respect, le vieil homme tendit les rennes de l'animal, un brin nerveux, à son propriétaire avant de s'écarter. Lestement, à force d'habitude, Edward avait enfourché sa monture, avant de récupérer la cape que lui tendait l'un de ses hommes. Le cheval hennit pour la forme, prêt à partir.

- Viens. Lui dit alors le vampire en lui tendant une main. Nous devons nous dépêcher pour tenter de limiter les dégâts du feu.

Hésitant, Harry fixa la main tendue devant lui, avant d'observer de nouveau la monture. L'étalon, comme s'il avait senti son malaise, poussa un hennissement qui sonna moqueur aux oreilles du jeune homme.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Aranwë. Rigola Edward en comprenant sa gêne. C'est un cheval très doux.

Devant le haussement de sourcil d'Harry, et le prince sembla comprendre qu'il ne l'aurait pas avec ses doux mensonges.

- Très bien. Convint le vampire. Mais je te jure que tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

- Non !

Le brun vit une lueur d'énervement passé dans le regard du prince, avant que celui-ci ne lui saisisse violemment le bras pour le forcer à monter en selle. Sans plus attendre, Harry vit le vampire donner à sa garde le signal du départ, avant que le _doux_ Aranwë ne se mette en route.

L'animal galopait à une vitesse hallucinante, et le jeune homme eut rapidement mal aux yeux, en se battant avec le vent pour observer les alentours. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait du palais, et il ne verrait rien de leur excursion. Serrant les jambes contre les flancs du cheval, il sentit les muscles puissants de l'animal qui le portait, alors qu'une des mains froides du prince venait de se plaquer contre son ventre.

Harry se sentit être tiré contre un torse ferme alors que le cheval redoublait encore plus d'efforts. Le bruit de leur cavalcade au travers de la forêt devait certainement faire s'enfuir de nombreux animaux sur leur passage. Leur procession en elle-même devrait être inquiétante.

Coupant à travers les bois, ils évitèrent de passer dans le centre de la ville, et continuèrent longuement leur route vers le village incendié. La fumée, et l'odeur de cendre ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à envahir leurs narines.

Lentement, Harry rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés pour observer les premières flammes lécher les murs des maisons qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir. La fumée semblait comme omniprésente autour d'eux, leur bouchant ainsi la vue, et les étouffant presque. Et Harry pouvait presque sentir la chaleur infernale émaner de ce feu mortel.

La procession continua son chemin à l'intérieur même du village, et s'arrêta au milieu de ce qui avait dû être la grande place du village. Harry pouvait y apercevoir quelques survivants – femmes et enfants essentiellement – pleurant les uns sur les autres. Pendant que d'autres hommes de la cités tentaient de prêter main-forte à ceux qui étaient encore prisonniers des flammes. D'autres encore puisaient de l'eau d'un vieux puits à proximité et tentaient vainement d'éteindre les flammes. Sans succès. Car au vu de la propagation du feu, seul un orage pourrait être capable de l'éteindre.

À leur arrivée, plusieurs villageois vinrent rapidement encercler leurs montures, saluant respectueusement leur prince et demandant de l'aide aux soldats royaux. Certains d'entre eux laissèrent leur regard charbonneux errer curieusement sur Harry, qui se blottit inconsciemment contre le torse d'Edward, avant de prestement se détourner de lui.

Les mouvements rapides des vampires qui tentaient de limiter le plus possible les dégâts se firent incessants. Mais les flammes, incontrôlables, gagnaient incontestablement du terrain. Et déjà la plupart des murs des maisons alentours s'effondraient dans un fracas assourdissant. Apeuré par le spectacle, le brun ne remarqua même pas lorsque le prince descendit de cheval pour s'empresser d'apporter son aide. Dans un état second, il perçut vaguement Edward utilisé sa télékinésie pour tirer du puits de longues gerbes d'eau sur les maisons enflammées. Mais ce fut que lorsqu'il vit près de lui divers enfants pleurant la disparition de leurs parents, qu'Harry se résolut enfin à sortir de son état d'ébahissement. Se reprenant difficilement, il descendit à son tour du dos d'Aranwë pour se rapprocher des survivants de l'incendie. Peut-être pourrait-il apporter son aide ?

Cependant, alors qu'il venait à peine de tendre la main vers une jeune adolescente qui tentait de rassurer une petite fille, celle-ci s'écarta d'un bond de lui. Abasourdi, Harry regarda la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour lui montrer ses crocs alors qu'un grognement agressif – vivement amplifié par les autres survivants qui se placèrent devant leurs enfants – ne se fasse entendre. Dans ses bras, la petite fille qu'elle consolait jadis reprenait avec force ses grondements menaçants. Le doux visage sali par la cendre était maintenant traversé de veines bleues et le corps vouté de l'adolescente semblait se préparer à l'attaque. En réalité, tous les villageois semblaient être prêts à l'assaillir.

- Ça suffit ! Rugis à cet instant la voix forte d'Edward dans son dos. Recule-toi, Harry.

Sans attendre qu'il ne fasse de lui-même un geste, Harry sentit le prince lui tirer le bras pour l'écarter des autres vampires qui le fixaient toujours avec hargne. Au loin, certains soldats s'étaient temporairement arrêtés pour observer la scène. Certains souriaient face à la réaction des villageois, et d'autres approuvaient plus ouvertement en montrant eux aussi leurs crocs. Ce fut le regard glacial du prince, qui balaya intensément la foule, qui finit par refroidir les ardeurs de chacun.

Se tournant face à lui, Edward le dévisagea alors de son regard de nouveau assombri. Le corps tendu, Harry comprit alors pleinement les paroles qu'il lui avait dites un peu plus tôt. Les vampires d'Elysion détestaient les humains. Et les humains au Sud devaient aussi détester les vampires. Cela faisait partie de leur histoire. Et cet état des faits était tellement marqué dans leurs mentalités que cela s'était même transmis au cours des générations. Au point que même les enfants d'Elysion regorgent de la même haine envers les humains. Si le brun voulait mettre fin à la guerre, il devait sans conteste faire d'abord disparaitre la haine.

La poigne ferme du prince sur son épaule qui mima un sembla de caresse fit sortir le brun de ses sombres pensées. Le visage toujours impassible du prince pouvait laisser penser qu'il était indifférent à la situation. Mais le regard noir et tourmenté qu'il posa sur Harry permit à celui-ci de mieux comprendre ses sentiments. D'un geste tacite, Edward ne tentait-il pas de le consoler ?

- Nous en avons terminé, mon prince. Les interrompit un des soldats. Il semble que le feu n'ait pas eu le temps de faire de victime. Cependant, il est inutile de tenter de sauver le village, les flammes ne laisseront rien derrière elles.

- Bien. Répondit Edward avec maitrise. Escortez les villageois dans la ville principale, et que tous trouvent abri et nourriture pour les jours à venir. Vous vous occuperez de rebâtir leur cité dans les plus brefs délais.

- À vos ordres.

Toujours un peu déboussolé, Harry regarda une dernière fois l'adolescente qu'il avait voulu aider, avant de suivre le prince qui retournait à sa monture. Manifestement, sa présence n'avait servi à rien durant cet incendie. Le regard balayant vaguement les alentours, le sorcier sentit un frisson glacial le parcourir lorsque son regard capta au loin une forme trouble prisonnière d'une des maisons enflammées. Pensant avoir rêvé, il attendit un moment de revoir la silhouette, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

- Là ! Cria Harry en revoyant l'ombre s'agiter dans le feu. Il reste quelqu'un d'autre dans les flammes ! Dans la maison, là !

Un silence austère s'étendit autour de lui à ces mots. Certains vampires le regardèrent dédaigneusement avant de reprendre tranquillement leur route. Affolé en voyant une seconde silhouette se débattre vainement pour trouver une sortie, Harry s'apprêtait encore à protester lorsque les doigts froids du prince recouvrirent sa bouche.

- Arrête, Harry. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Personne ne fera rien pour eux. Ce sont ceux qui ont causé l'incendie.

- Quoi ? S'estomaqua le brun, en se dégageant de sa prise. Vous avez des preuves de ça ? Et même s'ils étaient coupables, ils ne méritent pas au moins d'être sauvés pour rependre de leurs actes dans un procès équitable ?

- Ils ont déjà été jugés. Gronda Edward en le tirant vers Aranwë. Alors, laisse tomber.

Retirant vivement sa main de la poigne du prince, Harry le fixa alors avec entêtement. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire justice de cette manière. Dévisageant le vampire, le jeune homme fut surpris de le voir détourner brièvement le regard.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il encore. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Autour d'eux, un silence pesant semblait vouloir perdurer. Les spectateurs, effarés de voir leur dirigeant perdre son temps à s'expliquer devant un humain, en avaient presque oublié la tragédie qu'ils vivaient.

- Ce sont des humains, des rebelles. Et ils…

- Ah d'accord ! Coupa le jeune homme. Parce que ce sont des humains, ce sont forcément eux qui ont mis le feu.

- Oui. Tonna Edward. Sinon, pourquoi des humains viendraient-ils dans un village appartenant à des vampires ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont venus boire le thé ? Tu as pourtant bien vu la réaction des autres villageois à ta présence.

Harry dut convenir que le prince n'avait pas entièrement tort sur ce point. Ces humains étaient certainement des rebelles venus mener une attaque clandestine contre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme étant leurs ennemis. Mais cela justifiait-il qu'ils meurent ainsi parmi les flammes ?

- Ils ont dû s'être bêtement pris dans leur propre jeu. Expliqua doucement Edward, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. Personne ici n'ira les sauver, Harry. Personne ici ne risquera sa vie pour un humain.

Ses mots tombèrent comme des pierres dans l'estomac du brun. Les yeux étrangement embués, il regarda autour de lui comme pour avoir confirmation de ces mots. Les visages qui lui rendirent son regard n'exprimaient que satisfaction, hargne, et désespoir. Oui, personne ici n'irait sauver ces incendiaires de leur propre feu.

- Moi. Dis finalement Harry. Moi, j'irais.

Se détournant, il allait se mettre en route vers les maisons toujours enflammées, lorsque la poigne ferme d'Edward le retint par le bras.

- Ne sois pas stupide. S'énerva le vampire. Tu n'as aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant. Même si ce sont tes semblables, tu n'as pas à payer pour leur crime.

Se dégageant violemment de la prise du prince, Harry sentit son courage griffondorien envahir chaque fibre de son être. Levant la tête, et s'écartant de la haute stature d'Edward pour être vu par tous, il prit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas les sauver juste parce qu'ils sont humains. Dit-il d'une voix forte, quoiqu'un peu enraillée. Je vais les sauver parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter de rendre le mal pour le mal. Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un ait enfin les couilles de réaliser des actes dénués de haine, ou de mépris. Et tu sais quoi, je suis prêt pour ça. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier… je suis prêt à mettre ma vie en jeu.

Gonflé à bloc, Harry n'attendit pas la réponse du prince pour s'avancer vaillamment vers les flammes. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure manière d'atteindre les malheureux pour les faire sortir de la fournaise sans que personne ne soit blessé.

Pris dans son élan, il faillit trébucher lorsqu'Edward passa avec rapidité près de lui pour s'élancer dans les maisons en feu. Abasourdi, il vit le reste de la garde s'élancer comme un seul homme pour aider le prince à libérer les rebelles. Clignant des yeux, Harry les vit progresser avec brio, brisant les murs ou les portes qui pouvaient barrer leur chemin.

Edward venait-il vraiment de s'élancer dans les flammes pour sauver des humains ? Regardant autour de lui, il vit que les villageois étaient tout aussi éberlués que lui. Certaines femmes avaient même recouvert leur bouche d'une main tremblante, comme pour retenir un cri. Était-ce de la surprise ? Non, c'était plutôt de la peur. Pourquoi étaient-ils si apeurés ? Harry pensait qu'ils seraient énervés de voir leur prince risquer sa vie pour des rebelles. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à une émotion aussi négative que la terreur qu'il lisait dans leur prunelle.

- Le feu. Dis subitement une voix sur sa droite. Aucun vampire n'aime ces flammes mortelles.

Le brun regarda curieusement la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Le regard toujours fixé sur le village en feu, l'adolescente qu'il avait précédemment tenté d'aider venait de lui adresser indirectement la parole. Et bien qu'elle garde une certaine distance entre eux, Harry se sentit bêtement heureux qu'une villageoise vienne enfin vers lui.

- Tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Continua la jeune fille. Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres humains. _Elle l'étudia un instant du regard avant de se détourner_. Le feu est l'une des choses capables de tuer un vampire. Et les rebelles le savent parfaitement.

- Vous tuer ? S'étrangla Harry. Mais je pensais les vampires immortels !

- Immortalité et invincibilité sont deux choses bien distinctes…

Où était la différence ? Le regard soudainement hanté, le brun observa les soldats rapatrier les premiers rebelles des flammes, en priant d'apercevoir le prince. Edward n'aurait jamais pris de risques inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir envoyé indirectement le vampire à la mort. Avec ses pouvoirs, et sa force… Cet homme était invulnérable ! Alors pourquoi diable ne sortait-il pas de ces maudites maisons en feu ? Presque tous les soldats étaient déjà revenus, en sortant un survivant des flammes, sauf Edward.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Où était encore ce maudit prince ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le sorcier s'apprêtait à se jeter lui-même dans la fournaise lorsqu'enfin le vampire tant attendu surgit d'une bâtisse en portant près de trois hommes dans ses bras. Sans attendre, il lâcha avec dédain ceux-ci au sol avant de s'avancer vers Harry.

Ses vêtements, légèrement brulés par endroits, n'enlevaient rien à sa prestance alors qu'il évoluait parmi sa garde royale, qui avait patiemment attendu son retour. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient échappées de son catogan, et cela embellissait un peu plus la noblesse de ses traits. Tandis que l'aura sauvage qui l'entourait totalement semblait faire trembler le sol sous ses pas. Où était-ce Harry qui tremblait de tout son être ?

Le brun attendit qu'Edward se soit arrêté face à lui pour l'examiner fiévreusement. Le prince ne semblait pas avoir été blessé. Retenant une expiration soulagée, le regard d'Harry fut ç cet instant attiré par une sombre marque qui semblait s'étendre sur la joue droite du vampire. Sans s'inquiéter de faire preuve de délicatesse, il saisit durement le menton du prince pour voir la chair brulée de son visage se résorber à une vitesse hallucinante. Sous ses yeux admiratifs, il vit la chair blessée se cicatriser, tandis que la douce peau pâle cachait vivement toute trace de lésion.

- Oh, Harry. Plaisanta Edward, en retirant sa main de son menton. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Cependant, son sourire moqueur disparut de ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert émeraude tourmenté du brun. Celui-ci se reprit à deux fois avant de pouvoir correctement lui répondre. La boule d'angoisse, qui avait auparavant menacé de l'étouffer, commençait tout juste à vouloir s'enlever de sa gorge.

- Oui.

La dernière chose que perçut le jeune homme, avant que les crocs effilés du vampire ne se plantent dans son cou, fut un long grognement guttural. Renonçant à le repousser, Harry se surprit à agripper avec force sa cape ternie par la cendre. Étrangement, le même sentiment d'évidence face à la morsure du prince l'envahit, et le poussa à se laisser faire. Fermant brièvement les yeux, le sorcier sentit sa magie se manifester une nouvelle fois avec force en lui pour répondre au tumulte de ses sentiments.

Ravageuse, indomptable, elle envahit chaque atome de son corps, faisant surchauffer le collier d'Olodora'N qui tentait difficilement de la maitriser, avant de s'enfuir dans le corps du prince. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à trembler contre lui sous la puissance de son pouvoir.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait suivre le trajet de sa magie alors que celle-ci le quittait pour envahir le corps du vampire. Il la sentait frôler les organes vitaux d'Edward, faire pulser plus violemment son cœur, avant de lentement redescendre pour s'ancrer dans la terre.

Retenant un vertige, le brun leva ses yeux vers le ciel clair de tous nuages, et ne put empêcher une pensée de traverser son esprit.

_« Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir… »_

Et alors que cette envie continuait à le tarauder, Harry vit sa magie qu'il percevait toujours, se faire plus volatile. Comme si elle était dotée d'une volonté propre, le jeune homme la sentit quitter le corps du prince pour s'évaporer dans l'air.

Un vent froid et humide souffla immédiatement après autour d'eux, et la température descendit brusquement. Dans un état second, Harry perçut les cris affolés des villageois à la vue de gros nuages noirs envahissant le ciel. Un éclair d'une violence inouïe zébra le ciel avant qu'une minuscule goutte de pluie ne s'abatte sur le front du jeune homme. Immédiatement, d'interminables autres gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur eux et noyèrent de leurs eaux les flammes dévastatrices qui rongeaient encore le village.

Lentement, le jeune homme sentit Edward se détacher de son cou – faisant ainsi de nouveau retomber le tumulte de sa magie - pour observer à son tour le phénomène. Aucune surprise ne s'étendit sur son visage, alors que ses vêtements se gorgeaient de l'eau, et que l'orage qu'ils semblaient avoir provoqué se faisait plus violent.

Un tremblement échappa à Harry alors qu'il observait calmement l'eau ruisseler sur le visage du vampire. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, le jeune homme n'aurait su déterminer totalement les émotions qui les traversèrent. Mais une chose était sûre : il se sentait comme en osmose.

Une léthargie coutumière envahit soudainement ses membres, et Harry laissa le vampire supporter la majeure de son poids. Les bras le long du corps, le visage levé vers le prince, il battait faiblement des cils pour tenter de se concentrer. Il retint un gémissement en sentant Edward caresser d'un geste tendre la marque de sa morsure d'une main, alors qu'il rapprochait encore plus leurs deux corps de l'autre main.

- Je sais enfin ce que je vais faire de toi, Harry. Murmura le prince. Je suis sûr que cela va te plaire.

Papillonnant des yeux, le brun se força à écouter la suite de son discours.

- Tu feras finalement un excellent conseiller.

L'éclair qui zébra le ciel à la fin de sa phrase sembla comme pour approuver sa décision.

À SUIVRE.


	15. La noblesse d'Elysion

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Laanais:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Je suis contente de t'accueillir sur cette fic. Moi aussi, lorsque j'écris, j'oublie parfois de continuer à décrire ce qu'il se passe pour Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Le monde d'Elysion (ou Underworld XD) me passionne totalement. Pour Harry, tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'il est beaucoup trop crédule. Il pense trop que la paix va venir en claquant des doigts ! Mais bon, Edward ne risque pas de le rater au passage. Sinon, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire. Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre. J'avoue qu'il peut y avoir des similitudes entre moi et Ryoujoku no ame, mais je suis contente de savoir que l'originalité de ma fic la différencie finalement. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Charlène :** Salut ! Tu vas aimer ce chapitre qui rapproche un peu plus le couple E/H. Pour Hermione, Ginny et Ron, j'hésite encore sur la suite à leur donnée. J'ai bien envie de remettre le désordre du côté du monde sorcier XD. Merci encore de continuer à me suivre. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**coco73:** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Arawelle:** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Ah ah ! Je vois que j'ai réussi à te convaincre de me suivre sur cette fic lol. J'en suis très heureuse. Ce nouveau chapitre est tout aussi dynamique (enfin, je l'espère) que les précédents. J'espère que ça te plaira. Biz.

**Perline:** Salut ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire une de tes reviews. Eh oui, Harry commence enfin à comprendre le monde d'Elysion et ses habitants. En plus, Edward semble prêt à l'aider et à le soutenir. La route est longue avant de pouvoir calmer les esprits (comme le montrent les villageois) mais rien n'est impossible. Pour Hermione, Ginny et Ron, ils l'ont échappé de peu. Mais bon, pour les Gardiens, ils ne représentaient pas vraiment une menace. Par contre, Harry et sa manie à ne rien faire comme tout le monde va poser un problème. La question est : qui est réellement Harry. C'est bien un sorcier, mais pas seulement… Là, je garde le mystère entier XD. Au fait, Ginny - qui est enceinte (j'adore le fait que ça te mette en rogne lol) – va faire beaucoup parler d'elle dans le monde magique. Je n'ai pas encore bien défini son caractère (j'y réfléchis encore) mais cela ne saurait tarder. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant que tu l'aimeras tout autant que les précédents. PS Ton idée de dîner aux chandelles me plait beaucoup. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je crois que je vais te l'a piqué lol. Bisouxxx.

**Élodie Nina:** Salut ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Eh oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Harry joue les héros, et c'est Edward qui en paie le prix. Je garde le mystère entier concernant la morsure d'Edward XD. Pour l'incendie, malheureusement, ça ne fait aucun doute que les rebelles sont les coupables. Et ça, crois-moi, ça risque d'échauffer les esprits. Pour le poste de conseiller, n'ai pas peur lol. Harry va faire comme d'habitude : foutre la merde ! Du côté du monde sorcier, Harry se retrouve – encore – l'élu de quelque chose. Les Gardiens ne croient pas tous à cette hypothèse, pourtant, il le devrait. Mais comme tu as pu le lire, ils sont très puissants et fermés au monde. Du coup, ils se pensent trop infaillibles. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova:** Coucou ! Eh oui, le couple E/H se met en place avec difficulté. Ils sont encore en train d'apprendre à se faire confiance et à se connaitre. Mais bon, la guerre qui fait rage ne les aide pas vraiment à se rapprocher. Merci encore pour tes reviews. Je te laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 15 : La noblesse d'Elysion

Roulant sur le côté gauche, Harry poussa un gémissement de bonheur en remontant sa couverture sur son corps glacé. Fatigué, il allait replonger dans un sommeil réparateur lorsqu'un rayon de soleil indiscret l'éblouit. Le brun tenta vaillamment de se raccrocher à ses rêves avant de finalement se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux.

Bâillant largement, il posa un regard endormi sur le plafond de sa chambre, et observa curieusement le large lustre en cristal qui y pendait. Un lustre en cristal ? Il n'y en avait pas dans la petite pièce sombre qu'il partageait avec Marianne. Quelque chose clochait.

D'un bond, il s'était redressé pour découvrir son nouvel environnement. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre, illuminé par de nombreuses fenêtres en bois, d'où il pouvait apercevoir la forêt bordant le château. Les murs étaient décorés par de magnifiques aquarelles dont les tons clairs rappelaient la beauté du désert d'Efryn. Les divers meubles en bois blanc laqués, et le sol en marbre amplifiaient l'impression de richesse émanant de la chambre.

Harry, encore surpris par tant de beauté, rassembla rapidement ses souvenirs de la veille. Hier, il pouvait se rappeler de s'être évanoui dans les bras d'Edward, rassuré que l'incendie qui détruisait le village ait pu être maitrisé. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme se dit que le prince avait certainement dû le ramener au château. Cependant, pourquoi se trouvait-il dans une telle pièce ? Puis, il se souvint des derniers mots du vampire. Il était à présent un conseiller. Était-ce pour cela qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans cette luxueuse chambre ?

Repoussant les draps en soie bleue qui le recouvrait, le sorcier n'osait croire que sa nouvelle fonction au château pouvait lui conférer un aussi grand confort. Éblouit par la grandeur la pièce, il sursauta presque lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Là, sans démontrer la moindre gêne après une entrée aussi cavalière, il vit Edward entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre d'un pas conquérant.

Sans y penser, il détailla l'ensemble bleu marine, cintré à la taille, que portait élégamment le vampire. Celui-ci semblait en pleine forme, et le regard rieur qu'il lui lança d'emblée lui confirma sa bonne humeur du moment.

- Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle chambre ? Demanda sans plus attendre Edward. J'ai pensé que cela te conviendrait mieux.

- Tu étais sérieux ? Balbutia le brun. Je vais être ton… conseiller ? Où est le piège ?

Sans lui répondre, le prince retint un rictus moqueur avant de tranquillement aller s'appuyer contre une des fenêtres ouvertes de la pièce.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Réfuta le vampire. Il n'y a aucun piège. Je t'offre seulement la possibilité de faire entendre ta voix. À mes côtés, tu seras libre de donner ton avis comme bon te semblera. _Tournant son regard vers l'extérieur, il continua d'un ton calme_. As-tu entendu les murmures qui parcourent mon royaume ? Les gens parlent d'un humain qui se dit prêt « à mettre sa vie en jeu » au nom de tous les peuples d'Elysion.

- Eh bien… Balbutia Harry, gêné. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit… Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que je faisais…

En vérité, il cherchait un moyen de s'excuser auprès du prince. Il se rappelait très bien avoir risqué hier sa vie dans son entêtement à sauver les rebelles des flammes. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à bien exprimer ses sentiments face à lui ? Il l'ignorait.

- Peu importe. Convint Edward. Cela pourrait être le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Elysion. Si tu parviens à convaincre toute la noblesse d'apaiser les conflits, le plus simple des paysans suivra.

- Es-tu en train de dire que tu vas m'aider dans ma campagne « Antiguerre interespèces » ?! Railla le jeune homme. Quel intérêt y trouves-tu ?

Voyant le corps du vampire se tendre imperceptiblement, il regretta immédiatement ses derniers mots. Il n'avait pas souhaité le contrarier, il voulait juste découvrir ses motivations. Pourquoi ce prince capricieux, qui torturait des humains en compagnie de son frère il y a peu, voudrait-il soudainement l'aider à installer une paix durable dans son royaume ? Il voulait vraiment aller au fond des choses.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris ma position dans ce conflit. Dit Edward en lui lançant un regard franc et pénétrant. L'une de mes tâches en tant que prince est celle de garantir la sécurité dans mon royaume. _Ses mains se tordirent de chagrin à ces mots_. Je n'ai que trop négligé mes obligations durant toutes mes années de peine, il est l'heure pour moi de ne plus être sourd aux cris de désespoir de mon peuple. Et pour cela, je vais avoir de ton aide, Harry.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Harry prit alors pleinement conscience de sa nouvelle tâche. En étant conseiller, il pourrait enfin se faire entendre par un plus grand nombre de personnes. Il avait conscience que beaucoup de vampires ne l'accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts, mais il n'était plus l'heure pour lui de reculer.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa lorsqu'il réalisa toute la confiance que venait de lui témoigner Edward en lui confiant cette responsabilité. Il eut soudainement honte en pensant que lui passait son temps à douter du vampire. Le rire moqueur du prince qui envahit ensuite la pièce fit réaliser au brun qu'il devait lire –encore une fois – dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota finalement le brun. Pourquoi…

Harry ne parvint pas à finir sa question. Ce « pourquoi » exprimait tellement de sentiments. Il avait juste envie de savoir « Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Edward se montrait-il à présent si conciliant ? Et pourquoi avait-il plus envie aujourd'hui d'aider le peuple d'Elysion que de rentrer chez lui ? » Il espérait de tout cœur obtenir des réponses aux questions qui le tourmentaient.

- Parce que. Lui répondit simplement le prince.

Et étrangement, pour l'instant, cette réponse leur convint à tous les deux. Ils auraient bien le temps de réfléchir à cela. Pour l'heure, ils avaient une tâche à accomplir. Ensemble.

- Alors… Dit Harry pour masquer son embarras. Par où on commence ?

- Eh bien, dit le vampire en retenant un sourire, ta première épreuve commence maintenant. Les humains que tu as décidé de sauver hier seront jugés dans quelques heures dans la salle des audiences. Ce sera le moment pour toi de totalement comprendre ton rôle - et le mien - dans ce monde.

Le sorcier sentit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas vraiment aimer cette première « épreuve ». Cependant, il n'était pas question pour lui reculer alors qu'il venait de traverser tant d'épreuves.

Avisant le départ d'Edward, qui s'était décollé de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte, Harry se dépêcha de lui poser les dernières questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

- Attend. Cria-t-il presque. Nous devons aussi parler d'hier. _Il se sentit bêtement troublé d'aborder ce sujet, mais il devait absolument comprendre cet étrange phénomène_. Comment as-tu fait pour provoquer cet orage ?

Fixant le vampire, il le vit se retourner lentement pour s'approcher de lui. Il dut se retenir de bouger lorsque celui-ci se posta face à lui. Le prince avait toujours tendance à envahir son espace personnel, et Harry ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. Levant les yeux, il quitta le torse ferme du regard, pour dévisager le visage méditatif d'Edward. Une fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher d'être transporté par la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Une myriade de mauves, où une lueur curieuse persistait, le fixait avec insistance.

- Moi ? Finit par répondre le prince. Je dirais plutôt que _nous_ avons provoqué cet orage_. Son regard se troubla un instant avant de redevenir vif et clair_. J'ai capté ta pensée, ton envie de voir la pluie tombée. Et ça m'a troublé. J'ai eu envie de réaliser ton souhait. _Sa main se posa avec tendresse sur le visage d'Harry, qui attendait avec curiosité qu'il termine ses explications_. Alors, j'ai moi aussi voulu, du plus profond de mon cœur, voir la pluie tombée. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai senti ta magie quitter mon corps pour envahir l'atmosphère. _Il se laissa hypnotiser par les grands yeux vert-émeraude qui le fixaient avec surprise_. Elle a répondu à ton souhait, Harry. À notre souhait.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment quoi répondre après ce discours. Voilà maintenant que sa magie – qui ne se manifestait que lorsqu'il était mordu par Edward – se laissait manipuler par leurs envies. Puis il se souvint de la sensation qui l'avait étreint la première fois que sa magie s'était réveillée. Ce sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de son être. Sans oublier la docilité dont il avait fait preuve hier à l'idée de se laisser mordre par Edward. Loin d'éprouver encore le manque, il avait maintenant l'impression de _devoir_ donner son sang au prince. Troublé, il se détourna et mis de nouveau une certaine distance entre eux. Plus que sa magie, n'avait-il pas finalement créé un lien entre eux ? Mais de quel lien s'agissait-il ? Cette pensée l'effrayait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Edward ? Demanda-t-il, perdu. Qu'avons-nous provoqué ?

- Je ne sais pas. Admit le vampire à contrecœur. J'ai tenté de trouver des réponses en étudiant nos anciens écrits. Sans succès. _Marquant une pause pour laisser passer sa frustration, il continua d'un ton plus bas._ Quoi qu'il nous arrive, cela nous affecte tous les deux.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander en quoi la situation l'avait affecté lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Retenant une exclamation d'impatience, il lança un dernier regard au prince, qui se contenta de hausser plaisamment des épaules, avant d'inviter l'inconnu à entrer.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaitre Keren, habillée d'une longue tunique blanche, s'avancer pour les saluer avec respect. Il n'avait pas revu le maitre des jeux depuis sa tentative de fuite avortée, et Harry devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été pressé de recroiser sa route. Edward ne l'avait-il pas renvoyé ? Un silence tendu s'étendit dans la chambre alors que le brun continuait de dévisager Keren avec insistance. Dans sa tête, leur rencontre et la chasse à l'homme qui avait suivi ne cessaient de jouer en boucle.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Dit Edward sans tenir compte de la mauvaise ambiance de la pièce. Alors Keren s'est proposé de t'expliquer les bases de nos règles de bienséance. C'est un noble reconnu de ma cour et, comme tu dois t'en douter, il dispose à présent de beaucoup de temps libre.

À la fin de son explication, Harry le vit lancer un regard appuyé à Keren qui se contenta de courber l'échine devant la menace implicite.

- Comporte bien, Harry. Finit par dire le prince avant de quitter la pièce en lui frôlant l'épaule au passage.

C'était à lui de bien se comporter ? Quelle blague. Resté seul avec l'ancien maitre des jeux, le sorcier le dévisagea longuement en chien de faïence sans jamais faire un geste. Dans le regard de Keren, il fut un instant surpris de ne pas y voir apparaitre de dégout ou de haine. Non, l'autre vampire le fixait avec calme, attendant qu'il décolère enfin.

- Bien, dit Keren avec lenteur, je sens que cette journée risque d'être longue.

Harry se contenta de le fixer avec encore plus d'insistance sans jamais lui répondre.

- Écoute, continua l'ancien maitre des jeux, je peux t'assurer que tu ne risques absolument rien avec moi. Je compte bien m'acquitter de la tâche qui m'a été confiée de la meilleure manière qui soit.

- Mais bien sûr ! Coupa Harry avec morve. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Edward ?! Tu peux disposer, je demanderais de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.

Durant un court instant, le jeune homme crut voir une lueur agressive flotter dans les prunelles du vampire avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne. Un sourire condescendant s'étendit alors sur ses lèvres , ce qui le surprit légèrement. Keren était capable de faire preuve d'une telle maitrise de soi, que cela poussait presque au respect. Harry le suivit du regard lorsqu'il partit tranquillement s'assoir sur son lit.

- Tu ne trouveras personne capable de t'enseigner le protocole assez rapidement. Expliqua-t-il. Et même si ton nom est sur de nombreuses lèvres à Efryn, aucun autre vampire n'est assez digne de confiance pour t'enseigner nos us et coutumes.

- Je me moque de votre protocole ! Cracha Harry, aveuglé par son dégout de l'homme face à lui. En tant que conseiller, je vais juste intervenir dans le procès des rebelles, personne n'attend de moi que je parade comme un paon.

Le jeune homme se retint de sauter sur Keren lorsque celui-ci explosa ouvertement de rire. Il attendit avec hargne que l'autre se décide à arrêter de se moquer de lui.

- Tu étais sérieux ? Demanda finalement le vampire, un rire au fond de la gorge. Tu penses vraiment que tu ne seras pas observé, scruter, critiquer… lorsque tu entreras dans la salle des audiences. Tous les nobles du royaume seront présents en nombre pour ce procès afin de voir comment se comporte « l'humain, au grand cœur, qui parle au nom de tous ». Tes exploits de la veille ne t'accordent aucun crédit à leurs yeux. Et la plupart d'entre eux s'attendent à voir entrer un sauvage, indigne d'intérêt. _Keren retint un sourire de satisfaction face à la mine déconfite du jeune homme près de lui_. N'ai crainte, mon rôle à moi est de faire en sorte que tu sois irréprochable.

Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de voir les choses de cette manière. Dans son monde, son nom et sa réputation n'étaient pas à construire. Tous savaient qui était « Le Sauveur », et tous le respectaient. Or à Elysion, il n'était qu'un simple humain qui se devait de faire ses preuves parmi des inconnus qui, pour la plupart, le haïssaient.

- Mais... bien que parmi cette foule, continua Keren, certains vampires te mépriseront. D'autres, plus dangereux, loueront ton nom pour se rapprocher de toi. _Il soupira de défaite lorsque le brun le regarda avec surprise à ces mots_. Réfléchis ! Sois malin ! Plus malin qu'eux ! Tout Efryn a déjà compris que tu avais de l'importance aux yeux du prince. Et tu es devenu la voie la plus rapide pour atteindre la royauté et obtenir des faveurs.

- C'est pour cela que tu as accepté de me guider ? Coupa Harry, les yeux plissés. Parce que je doute que ce soit par bonté d'âme.

Le brun n'esquissa aucun geste en voyant le vampire lui sourire en exposant joyeusement ses canines.

- Vu mon ascendance, vanta le vampire, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de m'encombrer de ce type de méthode pour obtenir ce qu'il me plait. Et c'est ce qui fait de moi, un homme de confiance. _D'un regard pénétrant, il finit par dire_ : je fais juste preuve de stratégie. Aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux pour moi d'être ton allié que ton bourreau.

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu, Harry but les paroles de l'ancien maitre des jeux avec attention. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que ce vampire puisse un jour lui apporter une aide. Cependant, il devait reconnaitre que ses conseils relevaient du génie.

- Prends garde, Harry Potter. Lui murmura Keren d'une voix sourde. Il faut parfois savoir se montrer égoïste et se suffire à soi-même. À vouloir sauver tout Elysion en jouant les héros, tu risques fort de te bruler les ailes.

- Dois-je prendre tes derniers mots comme une menace ?

- Nullement. Je ne tiens absolument pas à répondre des foudres du prince. Seulement,... rappelle-toi d'une seule chose : ce que tous préfèrent avec les Héros, c'est le moment de leur chute.

Le jeune homme retint un tremblement, et regarda le vampire se relever d'un bond pour se diriger vers une des portes communes à sa chambre. Curieux, il le suivit pour découvrir la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à lui. Retenant un cri de surprise, Harry fit un tour circulaire sur lui-même et détailla l'immense penderie dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une pièce entière, où divers vêtements de toutes sortes couleur ou de tissus s'étendaient, était réservée à sa garde-robe complète. Vraiment, ces vampires adoraient l'excès.

- Alors, Harry… Appela l'ancien maitre des jeux, en saisissant un ensemble noir pour l'examiner d'un œil critique. As-tu vraiment envie de sauver la tête des rebelles que le prince a secourus hier ? Oui ou non ?

- Apprends-moi ce que je dois savoir.

Le cours commença.

XXXX

Marchant lentement dans les couloirs du château, Harry ne parvenait pas à prendre une attitude désinvolte. Keren, qui évoluait à ses côtés, avait choisi de le faire porter un ensemble vert brodé d'argent pour « faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux ». Le brun, pour sa part, s'était retenu de rire en se rendant compte qu'il portait les couleurs de Serpentard.

À sa tenue s'ajoutait les bijoux d'Olodora'N, qu'il ne pouvait enlever, et de magnifiques bottes en cuir noir. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait éprouvé un bonheur incommensurable lorsqu'il avait enfin pu se laver et se raser. Le reflet que lui avait alors renvoyé le miroir lui avait semblé étrangement inconnu. Face à lui, un autre jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au regard franc et décidé, lui avait fait face.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux mi- longs, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en se rappelant de l'air défaitiste de Keren, lorsque celui-ci avait renoncé à les coiffer. Ses cheveux semblaient tout aussi indociles que leur propriétaire.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa le vampire qui bombait le torse à ses côtés. L'ancien maitre des jeux semblait particulièrement ravi de pouvoir se montrer en sa compagnie. Au contraire d'Harry qui souriait aux servants qu'il voyait passer, et baissait parfois les yeux devant les vampires qu'il croisait. Keren lui avait pourtant appris - entre autres choses - quelques coutumes vampiriques sur la meilleure manière de se saluer, mais il était incapable de les mettre en application. Sans en connaitre la raison, il se sentait terriblement indécis face aux regards scrutateurs des nobles qu'il apercevait. Et d'un autre côté, ceux-ci ne faisaient aucun effort pour le saluer poliment.

- Relève le menton. Lui siffla Keren alors qu'il baissait encore une fois la tête devant un soldat. Ne montre jamais ton hésitation, ou ton trouble. Dis-toi toujours que tu possèdes le pouvoir. _Il toisait lui-même ceux qui croisait leur route_. Et détend ton corps, ta démarche doit être fluide.

Suivant les conseils du vampire, Harry se redressa et tenta de maintenir une expression neutre sur son visage.

- Voilà. Félicita rapidement Keren. Nous, vampires, sommes assez dominateurs. Alors, ne laisse aucun d'entre nous t'intimider.

- Ça, ça ne risque pas.

Passant près d'un corridor, le regard d'Harry fut alors attiré par une jeune femme blonde. Habillée richement, celle-ci était accompagnée de trois domestiques, et lui rendit son regard avec insistance. Surpris de ne lire aucun mépris sur ses traits, le jeune homme faillit s'arrêter pour la contempler.

- Qui est-ce ? Chuchota le brun, même s'il savait que tous les vampires aux environs pouvaient entendre ses moindres mots. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Elle vient d'arriver à Efryn. Informa Keren sans prêter attention à la jeune femme. C'est un Animal. Oh, évite de leur faire confiance, ils n'accordent leur loyauté qu'à leur maitre. _Marquant une pause, un rire échappa au vampire_. Regardez à qui je parle… Tu dois avoir compris leur rôle dans la hiérarchie vampirique depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Prenant le parti d'ignorer la dernière partie de sa phrase, le jeune homme pressa le pas pour atteindre leur destination.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les larges portes en bois menant à la salle des audiences, où un brouhaha ambiant pouvait être perçu. Harry, vaguement stressé, fut surpris de reconnaitre immédiatement les lieux. Il se souvenait y avoir été enchainé le jour de son arrivée à Elysion. Dans sa tête, il pouvait encore revoir Alice venir plaider en sa faveur. Chassant ses pensées, il donna du regard le signal à Keren, qui ordonna à deux gardes postés à l'entrée d'ouvrir les portes. À peine le grincement de ces dernières se furent-elles tu qu'un silence glacial s'étendit au travers de la pièce.

L'immense salle, entièrement faite de marbre blanc et dont les hautes colonnes soutenaient un toit parsemé de vitraux, n'avait pas changé. Avançant d'un pas sûr, Harry longea une longue allée gardée par de nombreux soldats en armure. De chaque côté, il fut surpris de voir un tel rassemblement de vampires, habillés élégamment de longues robes ou de fiers costumes, observés avec intérêt son avancée. Dans leur regard, de la curiosité, de la haine, ou encore de l'envie faisaient briller leurs iris.

Reportant son attention vers l'avant, Harry repris contenance et contempla le grand trône en or blanc qui se dressait fièrement. Edward, le visage impassible, y était installé et observait sereinement son entrée.

Arrivé face à lui, le brun vit Keren effectuer une magnifique révérence devant le prince. Hésitant, il se demanda un instant s'il était censé en faire de même. Le rictus qu'eut Edward face à son indécision aurait pu passer pour du mépris, mais le jeune homme vit bien qu'il était juste moqueur. Dans le silence qui semblait pétrifier tous les vampires de la salle, il pencha humblement la tête devant le prince avant d'aller se positionner à sa droite.

Étrangement, Harry se sentait plus fort maintenant qu'il se trouvait debout au côté du vampire roux. Il affrontait les regards des autres vampires avec sérieux, et parfois même, une certaine insolence. Certains lui renvoyèrent son regard, tandis que d'autres nobles prirent le parti de l'ignorer.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Dit Edward d'une voix puissante. Qu'on apporte les prisonniers.

À ces mots, Harry scruta la salle de toute part, pressé de voir arriver les rebelles qu'il souhaitait défendre. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à arriver à la file indienne par une porte dérobée à sa gauche, les pieds et les poings liés, et encadrés par deux soldats royaux. Le brun fut légèrement étonné de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir été blessé. Au contraire, leurs diverses contusions et brulures avaient été guéries. D'où les larges bandages qu'ils portaient.

Tout de suite après leur entrée, un vieil homme - richement vêtu et aux courts cheveux gris - sortit parmi la foule de nobles, et s'avança vers le trône. Là, il s'inclina avec respect devant Edward avant de lancer un regard antipathique à Harry.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter, mon prince. Demanda-t-il avec un air hautain. Je suis Gylde De Velay, chef du village d'Alésa, qui a été détruit par ces humains la veille.

Le jeune homme se retint de grogner de mécontentement devant cette entrée en matière, alors que le noble lui lançait un autre regard plein de mépris. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'intervenir maintenant. Comme lui avait enseigné Keren, il devait attendre qu'Edward lui donne la parole.

- Leur responsabilité dans cette affaire n'est plus à prouver, continua le dénommé Gylde, les coupables ayant eux-mêmes confirmé leur responsabilité dans ce drame.

Harry se mordit les lèvres à cette information. Si les rebelles avaient réellement admis leur crime, il était maintenant presque impossible de sauver leur tête. Dans la salle, les murmures mécontents des autres nobles commençaient à se faire entendre.

- Aujourd'hui, plusieurs familles se retrouvent dans les rues d'Efryn, et n'ont aucun recours pour récupérer ce qu'ils ont perdu durant l'incendie.

- Sois bref, Gylde. Coupa Edward en plissant des yeux.

- Bien, majesté. Je demande que les coupables, ici présents, subissent le supplice du pal à l'entrée de notre ancien village.

Abasourdi, le brun ne réussit pas totalement à retenir son hoquet d'effroi à ces mots. Le supplice du pal, aussi appelé empalement, était une forme d'exécution passive, réputée pour être particulièrement douloureuse et spectaculaire. D'un coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les rebelles réprimer un frisson de terreur à cette annonce.

- Harry. Appela le prince à cet instant. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La question prit le jeune homme totalement à dépourvut. En s'adressant ainsi directement à lui, Edward venait de porter toute l'attention de l'assistance à lui pour ainsi le mettre au pied du mur. Il était celui qui avait voulu sauver ces rebelles, et il était maintenant celui qui devait décider de leur sort. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que bon nombre de vampires étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, tandis que Gylde reniflait de mépris.

- Je crois… Commença-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sûre. Je crois qu'il est inutile d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Je ne peux m'opposer à une sanction si leur responsabilité dans cet incendie est avérée. Cependant, je suis aussi d'avis qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de les condamner à une telle peine de mort. Il est temps pour Elysion de se reconstruire sur des bases saines, en remplaçant la violence gratuite par des actes d'apaisement. Enfermons-les dans l'une des nombreuses prisons d'Efryn. Condamnons-les en les privant de leur liberté, et non de leur vie.

- Foutaises. S'écria immédiatement Gylde. Personne ici n'a envie de vous suivre dans vos élucubrations. Ces… humains ont détruit la vie des habitants de mon village, et cela, sans aucune raison. C'est à ce titre que je réclame leur mort. Leur dépouille pendante sur des croix à l'orée de notre cité devrait suffire à convaincre les autres rebelles à ne pas nous attaquer.

Dans la salle d'audience, plusieurs autres nobles acquièrent avec force à ces mots. Harry pouvait nettement voir qu'ils étaient tous du même avis : les rebelles devaient mourir pour servir d'exemple. Tournant son regard vers Edward, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir que celui-ci le fixait en silence.

Le sorcier se souvint qu'il n'était pas intervenu dans la dispute l'opposant au chef du village d'Alésa. Était-ce sa façon de le confronter une fois de plus à la réalité de son peuple ? Redressant la tête, il tenta de reprendre son calme, et ancra son regard dans celui de Gylde.

- Combien d'attaques avez-vous déjà subies depuis que le début de la guerre ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr que vous n'en êtes pas à votre premier assaut.

- Effectivement. Répondit le noble, en se tournant vers les autres vampires d'un air victorieux, croyant que son adversaire allait admettre sa défaite. Les humains n'ont eu de cessent de revenir nous combattre pour nous détruire. Et nous avons toujours répliqué en tuant les rebelles attrapés dans notre village, et en exposant leur cadavre. C'est presque devenu une... tradition.

Une vague d'assentiment, mêlé à des rires gras, remua les vampires présents dans la salle des audiences.

- Donc, fit le brun, je dois en déduire que malgré le nombre de fois où vous avez tué des rebelles pour montrer l'exemple, cela n'a jamais servi à rien.

- Bien sûr que si. Hurla Gylde, plein de fiel. Grâce à cela les rebelles hésitaient toujours à revenir nous attaquer.

- Mais ils ont pourtant continué à le faire. Se tournant vers ses spectateurs, Harry s'expliqua. Vos villages continuent à être assaillis, et vos familles détruites, tout cela parce que vous vous bloquez dans le cercle vicieux de la vengeance. Vous persistez à étendre la mort dans vos contrées, en faisant preuve de plus de cruauté à chaque bataille, jusqu'à qu'il ne vous reste plus rien à sauver. _Reprenant son souffle, il fut heureux de voir que tout le monde prêtait une grande attention à ses paroles_. Je ne dis que vous ne subirez plus de perte dans le futur si vous choisissez de m'écouter. Mais il est l'heure d'essayer de changer de méthode. De montrer au Sud que vous ne désirez plus vivre dans la peur, la douleur et la violence. Et cela commence en faisant preuve de clémence envers ceux qui vous ont offensés.

Reprenant son souffle, Harry vit avec joie de l'hésitation briller dans les prunelles de quelques vampires présents dans la salle. Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle sans que Gylde ne parvienne à récupérer l'attention de ses pairs. Clignant des yeux, le brun se demanda s'il venait vraiment de gagner une bataille. Et alors que cette douce idée envahissait son esprit, un des rebelles toujours enchainés choisit de prendre la parole.

- Si on m'avait dit, fit sa voix rocailleuse, que les vampires étaient de tels lâches… J'aurais tué bien plus de vos enfants. _Un rire grave sortit de sa gorge faisant suite à la horde de grognements qui avait accompagné sa déclaration_. Nous n'arrêterons jamais de vouloir vous détruire. Nous sommes des milliers à attendre de pouvoir mener une nouvelle attaque contre vous. Notre mort n'est que le commencement…

Ahuri, Harry n'osait en croire ses oreilles. Partout autour de lui, les vampires feulaient de rage et bousculaient les soldats royaux pour tenter d'atteindre le reste des humains enchainés. A ses côtés, il vit Edward lever la main, prêt à abattre son pouvoir contre l'impudent. Son regard, tout aussi charbonneux que celui des autres nobles, semblait avoir soif du sang de celui qui avait osé provoquer sa colère.

Le sorcier s'apprêtait à tenter de le calmer lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement vif à sa droite. Trop pris par le prince, il avait oublié la présence du chef du village d'Alésa. Gylde, un feulement au fond de la gorge, bondit avec force et rapidité contre le groupe de rebelles enchainés. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le brun vit la bouche du vampire s'ouvrir largement et ses crocs effilés se planter avec fermeté dans le cou de sa victime.

Reculant pour éviter une giclée de sang provenant de la jugulaire sectionné du malheureux, il retint une exclamation de terreur en voyant les beaux visages des autres vampires de la salle être parcourus de veines bleues. La colère faisait ressortir leur nature vampirique. Ne supportant plus cette vue, il se dépêcha de quitter la salle des audiences, sans un regard pour le prince. Car il craignait plus que tout de voir que celui-ci avait lui aussi muté.

Au fond de sa tête, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir avant qu'Edward n'en ait donné l'ordre, mais toutes ces règles de bienséance passaient au second plan dans son esprit tourmenté.

Toutefois, il n'avait parcouru que quelques couloirs avant qu'une main ferme ne saisisse son bras gauche. Se retournant, prêt à frapper son assaillant, il fut dérouté de rencontrer le regard noir d'Edward.

- Où vas-tu ? Dit sa voix grave. La séance n'est pas terminée.

- Elle l'est pour moi. Cria Harry, hors de contrôle. Elle a pris fin lorsque Gylde De Velay a planté ses crocs dans un des prisonniers.

La voix du jeune homme résonna fortement sur les murs du couloir inhabituellement vide où ils se trouvaient. Reprenant son souffle, il lutta un moment avec la poigne de fer du vampire qui le retenait toujours.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu abandonnes ? Questionna le prince, une lueur au fond des yeux. Voilà donc les limites de tes idéaux !

- La ferme ! L'insulta pour la première fois Harry. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste observer le carnage ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu, toi ?

- Parce qu'il fallait que tu comprennes. Rugit Edward, en se rapprochant du corps qu'il maintenait. Nous sommes des vampires. Des êtres que trop habitués à la violence et au sang. Si tu plies maintenant, alors que tu n'as été témoin que d'une petite perte de contrôle, que feras-tu devant une horde de vampires déchainés ? Parce que tes idées extrémistes sur une paix future à Elysion te mèneront forcément au cœur des batailles. C'est maintenant que tu dois t'endurcir, Harry.

Grinçant des dents, le sorcier ne répondit pas et fit pression sur son bras pour gagner sa liberté. Et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à faire Edward lâché prise, il s'empressa de mettre encore de la distance entre eux.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Persifla-t-il. Qu'attends-tu réellement de moi, Edward ?

- Que tu te montres digne de moi !

En quoi son comportement avait-il fait honte au vampire ? Cette question tourna en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours avec énervement. Il avait pourtant essayé de bien se comporter durant ce jugement. Il avait même accepté de suivre les conseils de Keren. Pourquoi Edward ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ce déchainement de violence ? Peut-être que, finalement, il n'était pas assez fort pour survivre à Elysion.

- Va au diable ! Siffla-t-il en partant.

Cette fois-ci, le prince ne tenta pas de le retenir.

XXXX

Assis dans la cuisine, où il s'était réfugié, Harry faisait le bilan de sa journée. Elle avait été désastreuse. Au final, il ne se sentait bien que parmi les servants du château.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très coléreux. Dit Marianne qui tentait vainement de le consoler. Ta dispute avec le prince est le seul sujet de conversation du château en ce moment. Certains attendent avec impatience que tu redeviennes encore un domestique.

- Je pense qu'ils ont raison…

- Tais-toi. Coupa la mère de son amie. Ne va surtout pas te ranger aux opinions de ces langues de vipères. Oh Harry, tu n'as pas conscience de ta chance. Tu as le pouvoir de remodeler Elysion, et tu voudrais y renoncer ?

Baissant la tête, le jeune homme préféra fuir le regard de ses amis. Il avait conscience de la véracité de leurs paroles. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Laetitia, un large sourire aux lèvres, le fixer avec hargne.

- Tu devrais parler au prince. Dit Kéry, assis au fond de la cuisine.

Il était rare que le jeune vampire intervienne, et ce simple fait finit de faire réagir Harry. Il était temps pour lui de redresser la tête et d'affronter ses problèmes. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Edward.

Ignorant la petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était bien la première fois que le prince était sincèrement déçu de lui, il remercia rapidement ses amis avant de partir à sa recherche. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un bruit de course le fit se retourner. Marianne, le sourire aux lèvres, l'avait suivi.

- Je sais où se trouve le prince. Dit-elle. Il se réfugie toujours là-bas après une de vos disputes.

Curieux, Harry la suivit et s'enfonça avec elle dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils traversèrent l'aile ouest du château pour atteindre une de ses tours. Descendant le long d'un large escalier, il tentait en même temps de se remémorer le chemin. Aucun doute qu'il devrait certainement un autre jour retourner voir Edward dans sa cachette.

Arrivé devant une large porte en bois massif, orné de magnifiques symboles en Argpal, Harry se tourna vers sa plus fidèle amie.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à passer cette porte. L'informa cette dernière. Moi, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. L'entrée est interdite à tout le monde.

- Oh. Hésita le brun. Vaudrait mieux que je fasse demi-tour dans ce cas.

- Non, Harry. Rigola la servante en le tirant pas le bras. Toi… tu es différent.

Différent ? Voilà maintenant que Marianne se mettait à parler en énigme. Harry la fixa d'un regard las, l'incitant à aller au bout de ses pensées.

- Savais-tu que tu étais la première personne à devenir le Conseiller du prince ? Aucun vampire, aussi noble soit-il, n'a pu accéder à ce titre. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Finit par demander la jeune femme avant rapidement continuer. Parce que le rôle de Conseiller va de pair avec une autre position bien précise dans notre hiérarchie. Apprends que la seule personne capable d'intervenir dans les décisions d'un prince d'Elysion se doit d'être sa compagne d'éternité. En te donnant ce titre, il t'a presque élevé au rang de la défunte princesse Isabella.

Pétrifié par la nouvelle, le sorcier vit vaguement son amie lui faire signe de passer la porte avant de s'en aller. Pourquoi ce maudit prince voudrait-il mettre autant de pouvoir entre ses mains ? Serrant les poings, le jeune homme sentit son corps ployer sous autant de responsabilités.

Mais ne souhaitant pas se laisser distraire, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et poussa lentement la porte face à lui. Harry ne put faire que deux pas dans la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui avant de s'arrêter pour admirer les alentours.

Il se trouvait dans un magnifique jardin souterrain. Suivant un chemin de pierre menant à son centre, le brun admira les colonnades d'arbres de haute futaie, et les parterres dessinés en étoile. Des centaines de plates-bandes accueillaient des plantes et des fleurs de formes et de couleurs différentes. Tandis qu'un parfum sucré et entêtant flottait dans l'air ambiant, et donnait une dimension exotique aux lieux.

Ébloui, Harry prit du temps avant de repérer le prince, nonchalamment assis sur le bord d'une fontaine aménagée au centre du jardin. Le jeune homme était sûr que le vampire avait entendu son arrivée. Pourtant, celui-ci ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction. S'approchant près de lui, le brun réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'entamer la discussion.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais les fleurs. Finit-il par dire, en regrettant presque aussitôt son entrée en matière.

- Pourquoi ? Fit la voix grave d'Edward. Parce que je suis un vampire sanguinaire.

- Entre autres choses.

Bêtement, ces quelques mots échangés sur un ton neutre tirèrent un sourire au sorcier. Face à lui, le prince se retourna pour lui lancer un regard amusé. À cet instant, Harry sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur : ils n'étaient plus fâchés l'un contre l'autre. La crise qu'ils venaient de vivre appartenait aux passées. Soulagé, le jeune homme se promit qu'à l'avenir, il ferait tout pour se montrer digne de sa nouvelle position. Peu lui importait la raison pour laquelle Edward lui donnait autant de pouvoir, il se devait de s'en montrer digne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le vampire continuait à l'observer intensément. Mais lorsque finalement leurs regards se rencontrèrent, le sorcier sentit son cœur s'emballer avec force. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se fixaient ainsi. Pourtant, le brun pouvait nettement sentir une différence dans ce nouvel échange de regard. Une différence qui le fit légèrement trembler. Détaillant les traits du vampire, il fut une fois de plus surpris par sa beauté. Là, assis face de lui, les yeux brillants et les cheveux nattés en une longue tresse pendante sur le côté, Edward paraissait toucher du doigt la perfection.

Rougissant, Harry détourna le premier le regard, et ne vit pas le fugace sourire moqueur qu'aborda le prince.

De plus en plus gêné, il se fit violence lorsqu'il vit Edward se relever pour se poster près de lui. Il sentit presque aussitôt sa main froide se poser délicatement sous son menton, le forçant ainsi à relever la tête.

Sans résister, Harry plongea de nouveau son regard dans les yeux améthyste du vampire. Immobile, il laissa celui-ci rapprocher en silence leurs deux corps. Ses mains, sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, se posèrent avec lenteur sur le torse ferme collé à lui. Était-ce pour le repousser ? Ou pour l'attirer ? Le jeune homme n'aurait su le dire.

Lentement, leurs deux corps s'emboitèrent l'un dans l'autre, un frisson les parcourant. La chaleur du corps d'Harry combattait la froideur du vampire contre lui, alors qu'une vague de trouble lui soulevait les entrailles.

Perdu, il ne réagit que lorsqu'Edward pencha la tête dans l'envie manifeste de l'embrasser. Tentant comme toujours de le repousser, il essaya aussi de reprendre rapidement contenance.

- C'est quoi cette mauvaise manie ?! Dit-il dans un souffle. Il faut absolument te trouver une nouvelle campagne.

- Si c'est une femme que je voulais entre mes bras, sois sans crainte, je saurais m'en trouver une. Murmura la voix rauque du vampire. Toi par contre, il semble que tu es du mal à oublier ta rouquine !

Harry plissa les yeux sur l'appellation, mais ne tenta pas de forcer le prince à nommer « la Rouquine » par son véritable prénom.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Ginny. Riposta-t-il. Je ne suis pas intéressée par les hommes. Voilà tout.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry attendait les représailles du vampire à sa déclaration. Sans surprise, il vit une lueur amusée passer à travers ses iris. Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir la main droite d'Edward recouvrir vivement ses yeux.

- Que fais-tu ? Cria-t-il en se débattant avec une nouvelle énergie. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Je ne cherche pas à te faire rire. Susurra le vampire avec sensualité. Mais tu ne sembles pas prêt à assumer pleinement notre relation. Je vais donc l'assumer pour nous deux. Toi, tu peux continuer à rester dans l'ombre… Pour l'instant.

- N'importe quo…

Harry fut coupé dans sa réplique par une douce paire de lèvres. La pression froide se fit rapidement plus exigeante tandis que la main droite d'Edward avait migré derrière sa nuque pour le retenir. Poussant un gémissement d'inconfort, le brun faillit mordre la langue qui avait immédiatement envahi sa bouche. Passant entre ses dents, sans jamais se faire pincer, celle-ci s'amusa à combattre sa consœur avec acharnement. Le baiser, loin d'être doux et partagé, était imposé et brutal. Pourtant, lorsqu'Harry cessa enfin de combattre, l'échange se fit nettement plus sensuel.

Le brun eut l'impression qu'au travers de ce baiser, c'était leur personnalité même qui bataillait une fois de plus, avant de trouver un compromis.

Suffocant sous le manque d'oxygène, il parvint enfin à déloger une de ses mains qui partit s'agripper à la longue tresse d'Edward. Tirant sans ménagement sur les longues mèches qu'il avait empoignées, le jeune homme put enfin décoller ses lèvres de celle du vampire.

Essoufflé, il fixa d'un air courroucé son agresseur qui le laissa lentement s'éloigner. Hésitant, il ne sut plus s'il devait s'énerver ou fuir. Finalement, la deuxième option lui parut beaucoup plus raisonnable. Ignorant Edward, qui passait lentement sa langue contre ses lèvres, il se dépêcha de quitter le magnifique jardin.

Cependant, là où sa tête se plaignait encore du baiser forcé qu'il avait subi, son traitre de corps, lui, tremblait toujours fortement d'envie.

À SUIVRE.


	16. Adieu fantôme

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Charlène :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité. Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup te plaire ! Le couple E/H va enfin franchir une étape. Pour le monde sorcier, je suis encore en train de rassembler mes idées. En tout cas, je vais faire de cadeau à personne XD. Bisouxxx.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Salut ! Bienvenue sur cette fic et merci de me suivre. Je suis contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu, et j'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira tout autant. Biz.

**Coco73 :** Ah ! T'as vu un peu ce baiser ? Ça mérite presque un oscar lol. Leur relation va enfin pouvoir prendre un nouveau tournant, surtout avec ce chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Unyssia :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je sens comme une petite révolte contre Ginny lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce nouveau post, je mets enfin les choses à plat. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Perline :** Salut ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Ah, je vois que ce baiser entre Edward et Harry à marquer les esprits lol. Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu. Et je trouve ta phrase de Maupassant (qui est un écrivain que j'apprécie vraiment) très bien choisi pour cet instant. Eh oui, les premiers pas d'Harry comme Conseiller ne sont pas vraiment… convaincants. Il a beaucoup de choses à apprendre (avec Keren, qu'il déteste), et son caractère de merde n'aide vraiment pas ! Sinon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil à la légende de Vlad Draculae. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour finir, Marianne et sa famille ont une grande place dans la vie d'Harry. Et c'est vrai qu'ils l'aident beaucoup à se surpasser. Je pense qu'ils vont finalement rester des personnages importants de cette fic. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre (hauts en couleur !) en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisouxxx.

**Annadriya :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz.!

**Ptitcoeurfragile :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau post, plus centré sur la relation E/H, te plaira tout autant que les autres. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova :** Ta review m'a vraiment plu ! J'étais vraiment morte de rire en la lisant. Toi, tu n'aimes vraiment VRAIMENT pas Ginny ! Alors ce chapitre risque fort de te mettre en boule lol. Sinon, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. J'avoue que j'ai toujours peur en postant un nouveau chapitre que celui-ci ne soit pas aussi bien que le précédent. Ou qu'il ne colle pas avec le début de l'histoire. Et c'est ça qui me met un peu la pression. Mais bon, je croise à chaque fois les doigts pour qu'on me pardonne les erreurs que j'aurais pu commettre. Et sa marche XD. Alors merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre. Bisouxxx.

**Élodie Nina :** Coucou ! Je savais que le poste de Conseiller aurait plus plu que celui de domestique. C'est vrai qu'Harry (s'il se calme) pourrait enfin faire bouger les choses à Elysion. Du côté d'Edward, disons qu'il commence sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il aimerait bien pouvoir mettre Harry dans son lit, mais ne veut pas trop le brusquer. Quant à Harry, il est adepte de la politique de l'autruche ! Mais ce chapitre va faire bouger beaucoup de choses ! Je te laisse le découvrir. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 16 : Adieu fantôme...

Quittant d'un pas ferme la bibliothèque, Harry sentit poindre un mal de tête après le long cours de bienséance que venait de lui dispenser Keren. Aujourd'hui encore, l'ancien maitre des jeux lui avait démontré à quel point le protocole vampirique pouvait être pointu. Et même si le brun faisait des efforts considérables, non seulement pour rester concentrer mais aussi pour ne pas se disputer avec son précepteur, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'être un Conseiller royal accompli.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait être fier des minimes changements qu'il avait pu apporter à Efryn. En effet, après le désastre de la première audience auquel il avait assisté, Harry avait finalement appris à se maitriser et à se conduire avec honneur. Debout à la droite d'Edward, il siégeait avec lui, n'hésitant pas à donner son avis et à s'imposer. Et cela sans laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Arguant qu'il était maintenant l'heure pour Elysion de se reconstruire, il avait petit à petit rallié de nombreux partisans à sa cause. Tenace, le brun menait une véritable compagne contre les méthodes barbares qu'employaient les vampires contre leurs adversaires. Il avait, sous l'œil attentif d'Edward, convaincu les nobles d'Elysion d'arrêter de répondre aux attaques du peuple situé au Sud de leur territoire.

Et si ses interventions avaient au départ été mal perçues par bons nombres de vampires, ceux-ci avaient fini par l'écouter, voir pour certains, à l'obéir. Après tout, Keren lui avait appris à être telle une « main de fer dans un gant de velours ».

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait été heureux d'apprendre que les attaques venant des Sudariens (peuple du Sud) avaient considérablement diminué.

Pourtant, au départ, le clan adverse, ayant pris leur retenue pour une faiblesse, avait redoublé leurs attaques. Ce qui avait forcé le prince à envoyer bon nombre de ses gardes parcourir le royaume afin d'en garantir la sécurité. Harry pouvait se rappeler cette dure période de crise, ou Edward et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Jamais encore leurs deux personnalités n'avaient autant eu à s'affronter.

Heureusement, comme l'espérait le sorcier, les Sudariens semblaient avoir fini par douter du bien-fondé de leurs actions. Petit à petit, les guérillas s'étaient amoindries, sans réellement disparaitre.

Cantonner sur leurs terres, chaque partie – humains comme vampires - semblait attendre implicitement la suite des évènements. Ils étaient encore bien loin d'une paix totale, mais pour Harry, c'était un bon début.

Revenant à l'instant présent, le jeune homme fit un signe de tête aux nobles qui le croisaient. Levant la tête, et toisant du regard ceux qui se détournaient de lui, Harry se dit qu'il avait enfin compris qu'avec les vampires tout était une question de domination. S'il voulait se faire accepter, il devait leur inspirer force et respect.

Augmentant son allure, le jeune homme choisit de quitter le château et prit la direction du jardin extérieur. Car après avoir dut supporter Keren durant de longues heures, il se disait bien mériter une longue pause. Longeant un long chemin de pierre bordé de diverses plantes exotiques, le calme du jardin royal agit immédiatement sur ses nerfs. Edward avait raison, les fleurs pouvaient être de très bonne compagnie, et calmaient bien souvent les esprits.

Prenant la direction du pavillon situé au centre du jardin, Harry fut surpris de croiser la route d'une jeune femme blonde entourée de ses suivantes. La détaillant du regard, il se rappela vaguement avoir demandé des informations sur elle à Keren le jour de sa première audience.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, la jeune vampire le fixa longuement et avec insistance. Ses grands yeux, où une lueur d'intelligence vive brillait, semblaient vouloir le transpercer de toute part. Se figeant, Harry comprit enfin ce qui l'avait précédemment attiré chez elle. Ses yeux, d'un curieux mélange entre le bleu et le gris, lui rappelaient douloureusement le regard de Ginny. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa fiancée, ou à sa famille. Il avait préféré les éloigner de son esprit afin d'anéantir la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur à leurs souvenirs. Et cette inconnue, qui le dévisageait toujours sans dire un mot, avait en quelques secondes ramenées cette peine.

- Elen sila lumenni omentielvo, Fíreb. Dis la douce voix de la vampire, brisant ainsi le silence ambiant. Mon nom est Aria Flyés. J'appartiens à mon seigneur Gylde De Velay.

Ces mots, à peine chuchoter, eu le mérite de réveiller Harry qui en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La manière dont elle venait de se présenter démontrait de sa très bonne éducation. En effet, elle l'avait salué en suivant le protocole, avec un très grand respect, et en Argpal. Littérairement, sa phrase pouvait être traduite par : « Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre, Humain/Mortel ».

Très rares étaient les vampires, en dehors de la royauté, sachant encore parler cet ancien langage. Ou encore à savoir utiliser sa puissance. Même Marianne n'en connaissait que très peu de mots, et Keren – qui lui avait fait comprendre que maitriser cette langue était signe de noblesse - avait donc dû passer de nombreuses heures à lui en expliquer les bases. Malgré cela, Harry était encore loin d'être capable maitriser l'Argpal, et sa prononciation laissait vraiment à désirer. Pourtant, il mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, surtout lorsqu'il pensait à la possibilité d'utiliser ces nouvelles connaissances pour se débarrasser des bijoux d'Olodora'N.

Par ailleurs, la jeune femme face à lui était bien la première à le montrer autant de respect. Cela le forçait donc à faire preuve de tout autant de politesse. Et ce fut le buste bien droit – comme lui avait enseigné l'ancien maitre des jeux – qu'Harry posa deux doigts contre ses lèvres avant de formuler sa réponse :

- Elen sila lumenni omentielvo, ... Vanimalda hiril.

Hésitant, il attendit la réaction de son interlocutrice qui finit par lui sourire avec joie. Le brun avait quelque peu réfléchi à la manière de la nommer, et finalement « Vanimalda hiril » qui signifiait « Gente Dame » lui paraissait plus poli. Il doutait qu'elle ait apprécié qu'il utilise un terme en Argpal pour définir son statut d'Animal.

- Me voilà comblée pour la journée. Moi qui espérais tant avoir l'honneur de vous rencontrer, Harry Potter. Dis Aria, en signifiant d'un discret signe de main à ses servantes de s'en aller. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'accorder un peu de votre précieux temps ?

Détournant le regard, Harry hésita à répondre favorablement à sa demande. Il n'était pas judicieux pour lui de tenir compagnie à cette jeune femme. Non seulement elle était l'Animal de Gylde de Velay– avec qui il avait toujours des différends - mais en plus, Keren lui avait bien expliqué que certains vampires pourraient vouloir profiter de sa situation. Alors pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance en cette étrangère ?

Cependant, lorsque les yeux bleu-gris qui lui faisaient face se remplir d'incertitude, Harry ne put se résoudre à rejeter leur propriétaire. Ces yeux, tant semblable à ceux de Ginny, l'encourageaient à avoir confiance.

- Nous pourrions juste… discuter. Insista la vampire. Je serais curieuse d'entendre vos exploits de votre propre bouche, et non venant des nombreux bruits de couloirs. _Se rapprochant, elle finit d'une voix basse_ : vous nous intriguez tous, Harry Potter.

Incertain, Harry s'empêcha de montrer à son interlocutrice son trouble intérieur. Après tout, pensa le sorcier, il ne risquait rien à discuter avec cette jeune femme. Tendant galamment son bras, il invita Aria à s'y accrocher, avant de les mener près d'un des bancs en marbre longeant le pavillon.

- Je doute que mes « exploits » méritent d'être contés. Et, je crains de ne pas savoir quoi vous dire de plus à mon sujet. Dit-il en prenant garde à laisser une certaine distance entre eux avant de s'asseoir. Voyez-vous, je suis loin d'être aussi captivant que vous le pensez.

Le rire clair qu'émit la jeune femme à sa réponse emplit de nostalgie le cœur d'Harry. Même son éclat semblait correspondre à celui de Ginny. Pourtant il avait conscience que la femme face à lui n'était pas sa tendre fiancée, mais il ne pouvait faire taire le sentiment de nostalgie qui l'étreignait en sa présence.

- Eh bien, je ne vous avais pas imaginé aussi modeste. Rigola Aria. Vous êtes loin de l'image que je me faisais de vous.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Affirma-t-elle. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis loin d'en être déçue.

Par la suite, plus que sa beauté, ou sa ressemblance avec Ginny, ce fut sa vivacité d'esprit qui séduit quelque peu le brun. Aria était une jeune femme pétillante et intelligente. Et Harry avait été ravi de voir que loin de se montrer indiscrète, celle-ci se contenta de le mener sur des sujets de conversations légères.

Passant de la description des terres d'Alésa, à la beauté générale du royaume d'Efryn, ils semblaient toujours avoir quelque chose à se dire. Et si au départ la conversation avait eu du mal à être engagée, maintenant, ils ne se gênaient plus pour rire ensemble à gorge déployée. Les quelques soldats qui patrouillaient dans le jardin royal leur lançaient même parfois des regards interrogatifs, sans jamais tenter de les interrompre.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Harry plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Oui, ces magnifiques yeux bleus-gris lui rappelaient fortement Ginny. Il pouvait maintenant se souvenir de la douceur, de la fraicheur, et de l'amour que lui portait sa fiancée. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Était-ce l'amour qui le poussait à se raccrocher au souvenir de la jolie rousse ?

Oui, dans un certain sens cela pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour. Il avait toujours éprouvé beaucoup d'affection pour Ginny. Car elle avait longtemps été un important pilier de sa vie. Elle avait été la femme qui l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la folie après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle avait été la compagne qui l'avait consolé la nuit lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un des nombreux cauchemars qui peuplaient ses rêves. Elle était la petite sœur qui l'avait protégé de la malveillance de tous ceux qui souhaitaient profiter de la lumière du « Sauveur du monde sorcier ».

Petite sœur ? Cette pensée broya le cœur d'Harry qui s'empêcha de suffoquer ouvertement. Oui, il venait enfin de mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui l'unissait à sa fiancée. Maintenant, il pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'était qu'une douce sensation fraternelle, et non, le tourbillon passionnel d'un amour éperdu.

S'était-il trompé depuis le début sur ses sentiments envers elle ? N'avait-il jamais été profondément amoureux ? Perdu, il dévisagea Aria – qui s'était tue pour l'observer à son tour – et se rapprocha d'elle.

Mais alors que l'image de Ginny se consolidait devant ses yeux, elle fut vivement chassée par le souvenir de grands yeux aux couleurs améthyste. Ce regard profond qui s'assombrissait au grès des émotions de leur propriétaire glaça le sang du jeune homme. En un instant, le souvenir d'Edward venait de balayer celui de sa fiancée.

Tel un raz-de-marée, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny se turent pour laisser la place à cette même confusion qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il pensait au prince. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir pour ce vampire ? Lui qui ne s'était jamais senti attiré par aucun autre homme auparavant.

- Harry. Fit la douce voix d'Aria avant que son corps ne se colle à celui du jeune homme. Vous semblez troublé, tout d'un coup. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Vous savez que vous ne risquez absolument rien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous… ainsi que le prince… pouvez totalement me faire confiance.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un signal d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Harry. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? N'était-elle pas la propriété d'un autre homme ? Puis, les paroles de Keren lui revinrent en mémoire : certains vampires, les plus dangereux, se rapprocheront de lui pour obtenir les faveurs de la couronne.

Repoussant un peu trop brutalement la vampire, le brun se leva d'un bond pour remettre une certaine distance entre eux. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

- Je crains de devoir vous laisser. Dit-il d'une voix hachée. Je n'ai que trop profitez de votre compagnie.

- Je vous en prie, Harry. S'affola presque Aria. Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Je vous accorde sans hésiter tout le temps que vous désireriez passer à mes côtés.

L'esprit plus clair, Harry observa la jeune femme qui tentait de le retenir. Elle semblait avoir perdu son sang-froid, et laissait maintenant transparaitre son affolement.

- Non. Répliqua le brun.

Il eut à cet instant l'impression de dire « Non » à Aria, mais aussi à Ginny. Non, il ne reviendrait pas vers elles. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais ?

- Anar caluva tielyanna. _(Que le soleil brille sur votre route)_ Finit par répondre Harry, comme l'exigeait le protocole, avant de vivement s'en aller.

Sans se retourner, même après qu'Aria ait héler de nombreuses fois son nom, le sorcier se précipita à l'intérieur du château. L'esprit tourmenté, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier instant que ses pas l'avaient amené devant la porte des appartements royaux d'Edward. Hésitant, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsque les soldats gardant l'entrée de la chambre – trop habitué à le voir s'y rendre – lui ouvrirent largement le passage.

Les remerciant d'un signe de tête, Harry entra timidement dans le petit salon du prince. Celui-ci, accouder à une des fenêtres de la pièce, étudiait avec sérieux une carte du royaume d'Efryn. À son arrivée, il lui fit un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- J'allais justement envoyer des gardes à ta recherche. Lui informa-t-il. Nos éclaireurs semblent avoir repéré des mouvements suspects au détroit du…

Le jeune homme qui écoutait silencieusement son interlocuteur fut surpris de le voir s'interrompre aussi soudainement. Curieux, il observa le vampire lever le nez pour renifler l'air, avant que son beau regard violet ne tourne au noir abyssal.

- Ou étais-tu, Harry ? Dis le prince, en se rapprochant de lui. Ta leçon avec Keren s'est terminée depuis de nombreuses heures déjà.

- Je… Bégaya-t-il, comme pris en faute. Je me promenais.

- Vraiment ?

Fuyant le regard perçant du vampire, qui semblait être en train de lire en lui, le brun prit le parti d'éluder la question. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité voire de tromperie qui l'étreignait le laissa quelque peu étourdi. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

- Tu es resté si longtemps en compagnie de cette personne avec laquelle tu te _promenais_, persifla Edward, que son parfum en a imprégné tes vêtements.

Harry se sentit rougir avec force à ces mots plein de fiel. Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable face au vampire ? N'avait-il pas le droit de parler à qui il le désirait ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Harry. Menaça le prince en abhorrant une expression froide et austère. Ne me pousse pas une nouvelle fois dans mes retranchements. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Criant ces quelques mots, Harry évita – à force d'habitude – que la main froide du vampire ne le saisisse, et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Il était bien assez bouleversé en ce moment pour supporter les humeurs de ce prince lunatique. Il n'avait rien de mal.

XXXX

Confortablement assis sur une des vieilles chaises en bois de la cuisine royale, Harry épluchait joyeusement des pommes de terre en compagnie de Kéry. Il avait bien dû se battre au départ, surtout contre la mère du jeune vampire, afin de pouvoir exercer cette tâche qui ne correspondait plus à son statut de Conseiller royal.

Cependant, il avait fini par les convaincre de le laisser faire. Il avait impérativement besoin de se vider l'esprit pour éviter de pensée à Ginny, ou pire, à Edward. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de s'occuper. Étrangement, retrouver les servants de la cuisine, et utiliser ses mains pour couper des patates, procurait une parfaite diversion à son esprit tourmenté.

- Toi, tu t'es encore disputé avec le prince. Dis Kéry, avec une mine défaitiste. Quelle en était la raison cette fois-ci ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Nia une fois de plus Harry. Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment… fâchés.

Comme à son habitude, Harry vit le jeune vampire réfléchir longuement avant de répondre. Cachant un sourire à ce fait, le sorcier se dit qu'il appréciait vraiment son caractère calme et réfléchi.

- Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à ses côtés ? Questionna Kéry, en levant un sourcil. À remplir ton rôle de Conseiller ?

- Je… prends une pause.

- Hum, hum…

Le pire avec Kéry était lorsqu'il ne répondait pas. Son silence était vraiment pire que tout. Car Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'en se taisant, le jeune vampire arrivait mieux à lui faire passer son lourd sentiment de désapprobation.

Sur ses gardes, le brun attendit avec tension qu'une autre personne ne le questionne. Pourtant, les autres domestiques s'étaient contentés de le sourire avant de reprendre leur activité. Ce fut le bruit de la porte de la cuisine, s'ouvrant dans un grand fracas, qui troubla le calme de la pièce.

- Écoutez ce que je viens d'apprendre. Cria Marianne, qui venait d'apparaitre. Gylde de Velay, et son Animal viennent d'être reconduits hors du château sous la surveillance d'une dizaine de gardes. Vous auriez dû voir leur expression lorsqu'ils ont été priés de quitter leur luxueuse chambre. _Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et capter l'attention de plus de monde_. Et vous n'imaginerez jamais le motif de leur départ ! Eh bien, Aurore, l'une de leurs dames de compagnie que j'ai réussi à questionner, affirme qu'ils auraient contrarié le prince lui-même. Vous imaginez ça ? C'est le deuxième noble, après mon seigneur Keren, à se faire déshonorer par le prince !

- Marianne ! Gronda immédiatement sa mère. N'as-tu pas marre de colporter ces bruits de couloirs ! Occupe-toi donc de ton propre travail !

- Mais, mère…

Sans prêter attention à la dispute qui venait de commencer entre Marianne et sa mère, Harry sentit son sang se glacé à cette nouvelle. Aria avait été expulsée du château, et cela, par sa faute ? Seule cette pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi Edward se sentait-il toujours obligé de se montrer aussi extrémiste ? Ignorant le regard interrogateur de Kéry, il se dépêcha de quitter les cuisines pour se rendre dans les appartements du prince.

Sans prendre le temps de saluer les soldats qui en gardait l'entrée, il surgit vivement dans le petit salon du vampire. Voyant qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre personnelle. Là, portant simplement un bas de pantalon en toile mauve, et un peignoir blanc ouvert sur un torse ferme, Edward le regarda entrée avec lassitude. Il ne semblait nullement surpris de sa venue. Au contraire, il paraissait avoir prévu à l'avance la réaction du brun.

- Tu les as contraints à quitter le château ?! Hurla presque Harry. Et je peux en savoir le motif ?

- Gylde de Velay n'avait plus de raison valable pour s'attarder ici. Répondit calmement le vampire. Je l'ai donc prié de retourner chez lui. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas tout un village à reconstruire ?

Plissant les yeux sous les fausses excuses du prince, Harry sentit la colère étreindre son corps.

- C'est fou, ça ! Rugit-il avec force. Il faut toujours que je m'énerve contre toi !

- Vraiment ? Minauda en retour Edward. Es-tu sûr de ne pas confondre colère et passion ?

Estomaqué par cette répartie, le sorcier ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce que pouvait lui inspirer le prince. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il avait perdu pied depuis longtemps, il toisa avec dédain le vampire face à lui.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Affirma-t-il. Ne suis-je pas ton Conseiller ?

Ces mots semblèrent agacer fortement Edward dont le corps se tendit.

- J'estime avoir le droit de prendre certaines décisions seules. Dit-il dans un souffle. C'est encore moi, le prince de cette contrée. Je me trompe ?

Penaud, Harry dut convenir qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller aussi loin. Il ne devait son statut de Conseiller qu'à Edward. Alors il ne voulait certainement pas s'opposer à son pouvoir.

- Attend ! Demanda-t-il vivement en voyant le prince lui tourner le dos. Où vas-tu ?

- Me laver. Grogna Edward, toujours sur la défensive. Veux-tu que je t'en fasse un rapport… Conseiller ?

Se mordant les lèvres sous cette remarque acide, le jeune homme le retint rapidement par le bras. Il ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Il voulait juste crever totalement l'abcès.

- Tu les as fait partir parce que tu ne supportais pas que je fréquente Aria. Dit-il, la gorge nouée. Avoue-le !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admit Edward avec hargne. J'en avais marre de lire dans ton esprit combien elle te rappelait ta précieuse « Ginny ». _Il avait prononcé son nom comme une insulte, et peinait à reprendre son calme_. Je supprimerais toutes les personnes qui oseront se dresser sur mon chemin.

- Quel chemin ? Réfuta immédiatement le jeune homme. Nous n'étions même pas amis, elle et moi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, Harry ?

Tellement pris dans leur face à face, Harry ne parvint pas cette fois-ci à éviter la poigne du vampire qui l'attira contre un torse dur et froid. Posant ses mains à plat contre les pectoraux d'Edward pour tenter de le repousser, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles noircies par la rage du vampire.

Le défiant du regard, le brun attendit sourdement sa prochaine réaction. Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son corps ne le trahisse. Son cœur ne cessait de se comprimer avec force à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, tandis que ses jambes – flageolantes – semblaient vouloir le lâcher.

Tremblant devant le regard du vampire qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus profond, Harry se mit presque à suffoquer. Là, enfermé dans les bras d'Edward, il se mit à le dévisager longuement. Passant outre leurs déboires passés, ou encore sa nature de vampire, il se mit à véritablement fixer l'homme face à lui.

Edward, comme la plupart des vampires d'Elysion qu'il avait pu croiser, était un homme extrêmement beau. La blancheur de sa peau, la finesse de son nez, ou la pulpe de ses lèvres… Chaque partie de son corps semblait vouloir toucher la perfection. Et Harry, troublé, se sentit comme sur le point de profaner une œuvre sacrée.

Se débattant intérieurement contre la vague d'émotion qui menaçait de l'étouffer, le jeune homme chercha un moyen de se raccrocher à la réalité. Un moyen de ne pas se noyer sous le regard embrasé du vampire qui resserrait encore plus son étreinte.

Il voulait quitter son corps. C'était du désespoir…

Pourquoi devait-il ressentir toutes ces émotions dans les bras d'Edward ? Dans les bras d'un homme ? Fermant un instant les yeux, Harry tenta vainement de chasser la passion qui enflammait ses sens. Sans succès. Le vampire face à lui semblait vouloir l'engloutir tout entier. Et pour être honnête, s'il le regardait… avec un peu plus de tolérance…

- Tu le sens toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Edward en coupant ses réflexions. Ce lien qui nous attire l'un à l'autre. Tu le ressens, et cela te brule les veines. Arrête de te battre contre moi, Harry.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas avoir ce type de lien avec… un homme !

Oui, ceci était son réel problème. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer le fait d'avoir un prince, un homme pour amant.

Il avait passé sa vie à être différent des autres, que ce soit avec les Dursley, ou durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Harry Potter était condamné à être différent. Voir exclu. Marginalisé.

Ce sentiment, de ne trouver nulle part sa place en ce monde, l'avait tué un peu plus chaque jour.

Alors il s'était longtemps battu contre ça. Se mettant en couple avec Ginny, prenant un travail ennuyeux, mais simple, et se conformant aux codes de conduites d'une société dite « normale ». Il pensait avoir atteint son but… avant de rencontrer Edward. Avant d'atterrir dans ce nouveau monde.

Il avait été obligé de constater que même ici, à Elysion, il ne pouvait pas être un simple être humain. Non. Il devait être une autre forme de Sauveur. Une autre bizarrerie que les gens craignaient plus qu'ils n'aimaient. Mais il était déjà habitué tout ça. Cependant, pourrait-il en plus de cela supporter le fait d'être le compagnon du vampire ? Devrait-il encore plus se démarquer des autres par ce choix ? Harry n'avait toujours aucune réponse à ces questions.

Edward, de son côté, semblait vouloir abattre tous ses murs, et ses fausses excuses...

Perdu dans son abattement, le brun remarqua bien plus tard le sourire franc qui s'était étendu sur les lèvres du prince. Avait-il lu ses pensées ? Très certainement. Peut-être cela lui avait-il permis de mieux comprendre ses réticences.

Cependant, le vampire n'eut pas la réaction qu'espérait le jeune homme. Et Harry crut défaillir de le voir rapprocher lentement son visage du sien. Comme un signal, quelque chose se brisa soudainement en lui. Là, enfermé entre les bras d'Edward, le cœur battant la chamade, il venait de lâcher prise. Immobile, il laissait le vampire coller inévitablement leurs lèvres ensemble. Mais loin de lui donner un vrai baiser, celui-ci s'était contenté de joindre leurs bouches sans plus bouger. Pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il pas profondément ? Impatient, le jeune homme avait une folle envie de lui voler lui-même ce baiser tant attendu.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Harry. Souffla-t-il, leurs lèvres toujours posées l'une contre l'autre. Pff… Es-tu vraiment obligé de te catégoriser ? Car tu es en train de te condamner toi-même. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas suivre tes sentiments sans attendre l'aval des autres ? _Son regard se fit plus intense_. Là, entre mes bras, personne ne te jugera jamais.

- Je ne veux pas ! S'entêta le jeune homme. Je veux être...

- Ne penses-tu pas que ceux dont le destin est d'un ennui mortel pourraient envier ta place ? Continua Edward, en appuyant légèrement ses lèvres contre celle du sorcier. Ne m'as-tu pas appris qu'il fallait aller au bout de ses propres choix. Tu m'as depuis longtemps choisie, Harry. Sois un peu plus honnête envers toi-même.

Honnête ? Oui, Harry devait d'admettre qu'il avait vraiment fait preuve de lâcheté depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à se rapprocher. En réalité, tant qu'Edward continuait de prendre des initiatives, tant que c'était lui qui le forçait, il pouvait encore se voiler la face. Il pouvait encore jouer les victimes. Mais, maintenant que le vampire le confrontait à ses propres envies, il pressentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière lui. Il n'était pas... normal. Mais devait-il vraiment en avoir honte ? Le regard passionné d'Edward lui disait que non.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me bouleverses ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses de moi ton Conseiller ? _Il se retenait presque plus de crier ses questions_. Pourquoi m'as-tu élevée aux yeux de tous au rang de ta défunte compagne ?

Il se rappelait encore très bien de ce que lui avait appris Marianne concernant son nouveau statut. Et cela le rongeait au plus profond de son cœur.

- Tu me connais bien, Harry. Dis alors Edward, la voix grave. Arrête de poser des questions auxquelles tu détiens déjà les réponses.

Soudainement, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que sa bouche ne soit dévorée par celle du vampire. Ce baiser transpirait de passion et de domination. Et le brun comprit qu'Edward s'imposait clairement à lui au travers de ce dernier.

Crispant ses doigts contre le torse du vampire, le brun lui répondit alors avec la même ferveur. Laissant leurs dents s'entrechoquer, leurs langues s'affronter, et leur souffle s'accélérer. Rapidement, l'une des mains d'Harry partit s'agripper avec force contre la chevelure de son partenaire, lui tirant ainsi un grognement guttural.

Perdu dans son plaisir, le jeune homme laissa échapper un feulement douloureux lorsque les crocs effilés d'Edward – qui semblait peiné à se maitriser – lui percèrent la lèvre inférieure. Mais loin de stopper l'échange, le gout acre de son propre sang sembla embraser encore plus leurs sens. Mordant lui aussi la lèvre du vampire, sans réussir à la percer, il lui transmit la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée avec passion.

Étourdi par leur échange, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps réagisse aussi violemment à cette étreinte. Et le feu qui parcourait ses veines depuis le début du baiser ne tarda pas à enflammer son bas-ventre. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il sentait poindre un début d'érection contre la jambe d'Edward.

Comme pour l'encourager, il sentit le vampire se décaler légèrement pour coller leurs deux érections ensemble. Retenant à moitié son gémissement de plaisir, Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la dureté de son partenaire. Les flammes qui labouraient déjà ses reins se firent impitoyables lorsque cette partie de leur corps se rencontra.

Lâchant brièvement les lèvres du prince, le brun articula une phrase indistincte, totalement perdu dans ses émotions. Il avait seulement envie de… besoin de…

- Humm… Gémit l'un des deux hommes.

La sensation inouïe de son intimité frottant –tout d'abord – délicatement contre celui d'Edward manqua de le faire s'évanouir. Sans arriver à se contenir, Harry balança ses hanches contre celle collée contre lui, et frotta de manière éperdue leurs deux membres durcis de plaisir. Ondulant des hanches, il accueillait chaque frottement de leur intimité comme un délice qui l'amènerait un peu plus vers l'extase.

Affamé de sensation, il devenait presque violent dans sa recherche du plaisir. Et après une énième rencontre de leurs deux érections, où Harry laissa échapper un cri rauque, la main droite d'Edward s'était dépêchée de se mettre en mouvement. Descendant entre leurs deux corps emboités, elle avait vivement ouvert le pantalon serré que portait le jeune homme.

Harry eut à peine le temps de sentir la main glaciale du vampire le saisir, qu'il se plia en deux pour ne pas en jouir. Ce plaisir en était presque douloureux.

- Non. Gémit-il pourtant. Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie…

Le feulement de rage qu'émit Edward à ses mots le fit se tendre. Le vampire, les yeux plongés dans les siens lui montrèrent ses crocs dans un geste pur d'intimidation. Il semblait vouloir une soumission totale de son partenaire.

Et avant que le caractère rebelle d'Harry ne le pousse à protester, le prince l'avait saisi pour le plaquer avec force contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. Le souffle coupé par le choc, le brun entendit vaguement le mur se fissurer alors qu'Edward y enfonçait ses ongles. Respirant fortement, il vit son partenaire – les yeux noirs d'envie – tenter tant bien que mal de maitriser sa nature vampirique.

Dans un sursaut, Edward lui saisit les jambes avant de lui écarter largement les cuisses. Obligé de se retenir à sa taille, Harry le laissa déchirer le devant de son pantalon pour en sortir complètement son excitation gorgé de sang.

Rouge de gêne, il allait détourner le regard lorsqu'il vit son partenaire se lécher les lèvres de convoitise. Ce geste, empli de sensualité, fit tressauter son membre d'envie, ce qui tira un sourire narquois au vampire.

Tremblant, Harry le vit descendre avec une lenteur calculée son propre pantalon pour en sortir un long sexe légèrement rougi par le besoin. Le jeune homme tenta bien d'éviter d'observer les attributs de son partenaire, mais lorsque leurs deux intimités se rencontrèrent – la douce chair chaude, contre une troublante froideur – il ne put s'empêcher de gémir avant de fixer ce que faisait le prince. Leurs deux membres, enfermés dans une seule main, tressaillirent de plaisir dès la première caresse d'Edward.

Essoufflé, Harry sentit la tête lui tourner pendant que les prémices de son plaisir se faisaient voir. Il en voulait encore plus… Agrippant plus fortement le vampire, il se mit à onduler des hanches pour accélérer les caresses contre leurs intimités. De nombreuses vagues de plaisir soulevèrent ses tripes, et enflammèrent ses reins, menaçant de le tuer dans l'instant. Et ce fut une pression sur son excitation, plus forte que les précédentes, qui eut raison de lui et le poussa à se libérer dans un cri rauque.

Enfin, il avait atteint la douceur salvatrice de l'orgasme. Perdu dans sa jouissance, il laissa Edward augmenter ses frictions jusqu'à sentir une substance froide et collante se répandre sur son ventre. Mollement, comme si ses forces l'avaient abandonné, il laissa la totalité de son poids se reposer contre lui. Papillonnant des yeux, il eut vaguement conscience que le vampire venait de s'abaisser pour lui faire un suçon, avant d'émettre un autre soupir de bonheur.

La langue mutine d'Edward repassa amoureusement contre la marque qu'il venait de lui infliger avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Et le jeune homme, les yeux à demi clos, fixa son regard dans celui - de nouveau clair - de son partenaire. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement ravi de la tournure qu'avait prise leur discussion.

Soupirant encore une fois de fatigue, Harry le laissa le porter jusqu'à son lit, où il s'empressa de se pelotonner. Maintenant, il ressentait juste le besoin de dormir.

- Alors, fais-le. Murmura la voix toujours éraillée d'Edward. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

Souriant à ces mots, le brun laissa son esprit se faire emporter par de nombreux rêves, où un regard améthyste le poursuivait.

XXXX

S'étirant comme un chat, Harry s'était pour une fois réveillé bien avant l'aube. Il allait replonger dans son sommeil lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond qui n'était définitivement pas celui de sa chambre de Conseiller.

Telle une douche froide, les souvenirs de la veille venaient de lui revenir en force. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure blessée, il se redressa lentement pour voir Edward, déjà habillé et coiffé, posté au pied du lit. Celui-ci observait son réveil d'un air moqueur.

- Comment était ta nuit, Harry ? Demanda le vampire, un rictus aux lèvres.

Rougissant, le brun n'apprécia pas vraiment son entrée en matière. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Retors, il choisit d'éluder la question du prince, en jouant les amnésiques.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il. Je n'en garde que très peu de souvenirs.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Edward valait bien toutes les coupes de Quidditch du monde. Le brun était en train de se féliciter de son idée lorsqu'une inquiétante lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard du vampire.

- Vraiment ? Fit celui-ci. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Hier soir, nous nous sommes enfin unis. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir comme une petite…

- Menteur ! Rugit immédiatement le jeune homme, en lui balançant un oreiller au visage. On s'est juste… touchés !

- Oh… Donc tu t'en rappelles.

Maudit vampire. Il frappait toujours là où cela faisait mal. Rageur, Harry se dépêcha de quitter le lit royal pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Tu pars ? Fit Edward, d'un air concerné.

Seul un regard torve lui répondit.

- Moi qui pensais que cette missive, qui est arrivée tôt ce matin d'Alayis, pourrait t'intéresser.

Alayis ? N'était-ce pas la contrée gouvernée par le père d'Edward ? Soudainement très intéressé, Harry fixa attentivement la lettre que lui montrait le prince.

- Que dit-elle ? Interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

Le brun vit Edward sourire avec enthousiasme avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui. Le saisissant par la taille, le prince n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'embrasser avec insistance. Gêné, Harry répondit timidement à la langue taquine qui lui caressait le palais. Il avait encore du mal à se laisser faire. Mais, pouvait-il encore protester après ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir ?

- Que dirais-tu de quitter les terres d'Efryn ? Demanda le vampire en se détachant de lui.

Le regard du brun ne se fit que plus interrogateur. Où voulait-il qu'ils aillent ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Expliqua Edward. Il nous convie cordialement à un bal.

Se figeant, Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un bal en compagnie du Grand Roi Carlisle et de sa femme ? Il ne manquait plus que ça.

À SUIVRE.

Je sens que je vais recevoir des plaintes de la part de la ligue « Anti-Ginny » après ce chapitre à fleur de peau lol.


	17. Sur la route d'Ahrima

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**coco73:** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un grand pas pour le couple E/H. J'avoue avoir hésité à mettre le lime dans le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas envie que leur relation se mette trop vite en place. Mais Harry avait besoin d'un gros câlin ! Tu ne trouves pas XD ? Bisouxxx.

**77Hildegard:** Salut ! Bienvenue sur cette fanfic ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer les futurs chapitres, et que tu continueras à me suivre. Biz.

**Charlène:** Merci pour ta review. Harry a appris une bonne leçon dans le dernier chapitre, que ce soit sur sa relation avec Edward, ou sur le comportement de certains vampires d'Elysion. Pour le bal, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant (rire sadique lol). J'ai envie de faire quelques misères de plus à Harry ! Pour Emmett et Rosalie, je les mentionne dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir. Bisouxxx.

**Shiragiku-chaan:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Biz.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama:** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, Harry commence enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'est qu'il ne faut pas trop le perturber lol. Il doit d'abord se guérir de son passé et de son ancienne vie, avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir pleinement à Edward. Pour le bal, je sens que je vais adorer écrire ce chapitre. Pour l'heure, ils ne sont pas encore près d'arriver à Alayis. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Ninis:** Ah, je suis contente que tu me suives sur cette fanfic. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait rire et m'a reboostée XD. Pour Ginny,… Ben, j'avais prévu de faire d'elle un personnage assez « présent » dans cette fic lol. J'ai encore besoin d'elle dans l'histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas être une gêne dans la relation E/H. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Nouritcha-sushine:** Merci pour ta review. Je l'ai traduite par : I Like it ! XD

**Perline:** Coucou, fidèle lectrice XD! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review. Oui, Harry pense avoir enfin trouvé sa place que ce soit auprès d'Edward, qu'en tant que Conseiller. Pour Ginny (la pauvre, je commence à avoir pitié d'elle), elle n'est qu'un fantôme du passé. Harry avait besoin de tirer un trait sur elle dans ce chapitre. Pour la jalousie/possessivité d'Edward, moi je l'imagine comme ça. Dans les livres de SM, je le trouve trop… Parfait ! J'aime lui donner un côté violent, exigeant, enflammé… C'est le type de gars qui t'attrape dans un coin pour XXX. Bref, je m'égare là XD ! Pour la scène torride, c'est la première fois que j'en écrivais une, et je suis rassurée de voir que ça t'ait plu. Je vais pouvoir recommencer lol ! Dans ce chapitre, je ne vais pas directement attaquer l'épisode du bal. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à exploiter avant ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Ptitcoeurfragile:** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en espérant qu'il te plaira. Biz.

**Élodie Nina** : Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton com ! Enfin, E/H se pelotent ! Harry a enfin tiré un trait sur Ginny, donc il peut maintenant laisser sa chance à Edward. Mais bon, Ginny ne va malheureusement pas disparaitre de la fic (on ne frappe l'auteur lol !). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'empêchera le couple E/H de se former. Et Harry va bien finir par craquer ! Pour le bal, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant que les précédents. Bisouxxx.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova:** Salut ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver au travers de tes reviews (toujours aussi marrantes !). Oui, le chapitre précédent a marqué le vrai début de la relation H/E. Ginny, bien qu'elle va être mentionnée dans mes prochains chapitres sur le monde magique, ne va plus avoir aucune emprise sur Harry. Et, ça, c'est une bonne chose ! Pour le bal, tu as raison, Harry risque de faire comme d'habitude : tout foutre en l'air. Mais bon, peut-être (je dis bien, peut-être) que tout se passera pas si mal. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu l'aimeras. Le mot de la fin : Le retour de Ginny risque de t'énerver au point que tu exploseras l'écran de ton PC XD ! Courage ! Bisouxxx.

**kitsune972:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**MlleCerize:** Coucou ! J'ai rempli ma mission, on dirait ! Je suis contente d'avoir su te captiver avec cette fanfic. Et je suis soulagée que mon premier lime t'aies plu. Je sues encore à grosses gouttes lorsque je le relis XD. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre jusqu'à la fin. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 17 : Sur la route d'Ahrima

Une vaste étendue d'arbres ondulait devant les voyageurs, telles des vagues sur l'océan. Des bourrasques soulevaient des tourbillons de feuilles couleur cuivre. Des buissons rabougris poussaient çà et là, sur des plaques de terre dure, qu'aucun paysan n'aurait songé à cultiver. Et une chaîne de rochers rouges barrait l'horizon. Le paysage était austère, étouffant, envahi par la faune. Plusieurs oiseaux planaient dans le ciel, porté par le vent. Seul un chemin de terre, qui semblait avoir été longuement utilisé par les voyageurs, guidait actuellement la garde royale d'Efryn dans la forêt de Jolyns.

Cela faisait exactement quatre jours qu'ils parcouraient le pays pour attendre Alayis et participer au bal du Grand Roi Carlisle. Ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre les abords du village d'Ahrima en cette nouvelle fin de journée.

Harry, qui avait refusé d'être installé comme une jouvencelle dans une calèche, galopait à la droite du prince sur ce passage tortueux. Forcé de monter sur un cheval tout aussi nerveux qu'Aranwë, il tentait de suivre la cadence des vampires à ses côtés. Remuant sur sa selle pour tenter de soulager son postérieur endolori, il lança un regard au visage impassible d'Edward qui menait son convoi d'une main de maître. Cet homme était fait pour diriger.

Prenant garde à tirer fortement sur les rênes de son cheval afin qu'il garde la bonne direction, Harry repensa au bal auquel il était convié. En son fort extérieur, il tremblait de peur. Il avait toujours détesté les bals et était un piètre danseur. Honteux, il n'avait pas osé en parler au prince, mais avait demandé des conseils à Keren. Mais même ainsi, il ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'assister à cette grande réception. Surtout que tous les princes d'Elysion, toute la famille d'Edward, allaient y être présents. Bien qu'il se réjouisse à l'idée de revoir Alice, le souvenir de Jasper lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

La nuit qui s'entêtait à répandre rapidement son manteau sur leur chemin, les convainquit qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. À peine se furent-ils tous arrêtés, qu'Harry entendit le prince donner des ordres pour préparer le campement du soir. Avec leur rapidité vampirique, la garde royale qui les escortait ne perdit pas de temps avant que tout soit installé. Le jeune homme se sentait même comme une gêne pour eux en les voyant courir d'un bout à l'autre de la forêt afin d'en sécuriser le périmètre.

Le calme ne tarda pas à revenir, et tous purent rapidement profiter du repas du soir. Loin de la grande gastronomie du château, ils durent se contenter de pain frais, et de lamelles de viandes cuites. Seul l'alcool collait à flot. L'ambiance était joviale lorsque - comme tous les soirs depuis le début de ce voyage - les soldats royaux se rassemblèrent auprès du prince pour s'informer de ses prochaines directives. Sur un signe de tête de celui-ci, Harry vint presque timidement se poster à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas vraiment de rôle à jouer durant leur expédition. S'il était là, c'était parce que le roi Carlisle avait activement requis sa présence à ce maudit bal.

- Nous entrerons demain matin dans la ville d'Ahrima. Dit Edward d'une voix neutre et glaciale. Ce sera la dernière cité à traverser avant d'atteindre l'orée de la région d'Alayis. En attendant, j'exige que vous ne relâchiez pas votre vigilance. Bien que nos conflits avec les Sudariens tendent à s'apaiser, nous ne sommes pas pour autant à l'abri d'une attaque.

Harry ne suivit plus vraiment ce que disait le prince. Ces recommandations, il l'avait entendu tout au long du voyage. Fixant les bois alentour, il se retint de frissonner d'inconfort. Cette forêt ne le mettait vraiment pas en confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'était jamais totalement senti en sécurité à Elysion.

Profitant qu'un des soldats royaux ait accaparé l'attention d'Edward, il quitta discrètement ses côtés. Enfin, pas assez discrètement, au vu du regard curieux qu'eut le temps de lui envoyer le prince.

Passant devant un vampire qui surveillait les environs, il lui rendit respectueusement son signe de respect avant de s'enfoncer quelque peu dans la forêt. Plus tôt dans la matinée, alors qu'il galopait avec ardeur, il avait cru percevoir au loin les lueurs scintillantes du reflet de l'eau. Une rivière semblait border la forêt de Jolyns. Même s'il se méfait des points d'eau depuis sa mésaventure avec les sirènes, Harry avait réellement besoin de se décrasser. Il ne supportait déjà plus de devoir faire sa toilette dans un broc d'eau froide.

Avançant prudemment, il ne tarda pas à distinguer le bruit tumultueux d'une eau qui coule. Un sourire aux lèvres, il passa au travers de nombreux buissons avant de pouvoir enfin admirer une magnifique chute d'eau se déversant à l'embouchure d'une petite rivière. Vérifiant à distance qu'aucun animal, ou autre indésirables ne se trouvait dans l'eau claire, Harry s'y approcha d'encore plus près.

Agenouillé, il se mit immédiatement à se débarbouiller. L'eau, en plus d'être clair et propre, était aussi à la bonne température. Jetant un regard suspicieux aux alentours, il fut heureux de ne percevoir aucune autre présence. Sans plus attendre, il se défit de ses vêtements de voyage, avant de lentement s'enfoncer dans la rivière. Glissant sur les rochers lisses au fond de l'eau, il nagea vers la cascade et se mit à se frotter avec énergie. La crasse s'enlevait lentement de son corps pour révéler une peau blanche et lisse. Plongeant une dernière fois sous l'eau, pour le plaisir, il réapparut avec un sourire béat.

- J'adhère totalement à ton idée. Fit soudainement la voix d'Edward dans son dos.

Se retournant d'un bond, il dévisagea du regard le prince qui s'avançait lentement vers lui. Torse nu, l'eau lui arrivant au bas des reins, il ne semblait absolument pas gêné par le regard examinateur du brun. Ses cheveux, qui pour une fois avaient été totalement lâchés, laissaient couler de grosses gouttelettes d'eau claire le long de ses abdominaux.

Rougissant d'embarras, Harry n'eut le temps que de détourner brièvement le regard avant de sentir les bras froids du vampire l'encercler. Surpris, il laissa pourtant son corps fondre contre celui de son partenaire, qui l'attirait dans une étreinte possessive.

- À un moment, lui souffla le prince, j'ai eu peur que tu t'en ailles.

- J'y ai pensé ! Railla Harry en lui montrant son bras. Surtout que maintenant je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter du bracelet d'Olodora'N.

En effet, il avait été surpris lorsqu'Edward le lui avait retiré avant d'entamer le voyage. Arguant qu'ils se faisaient maintenant mutuellement confiance. Il avait pourtant refusé de lui enlever le collier qui lui limitait ses pouvoirs. Ce vampire était vraiment retors.

- Je t'aurais poursuivi à travers tout le royaume. Menaça Edward d'une voix grave, le regard pénétrant. Et j'aurais bien fini par t'attraper pour t'enchainer à mes côtés.

- Tu crois que je n'aurais pas répliqué ? Se moqua-t-il. Tu penses que je suis un homme facile à vivre ?

- Tu te serais laissé faire, Harry. Tu aimes lorsque je te cours après !

Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les paroles du prince soient aussi troublantes ? Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry se pinça les lèvres en le voyant approcher lentement son visage du sien. Comment était-il censé lui résister s'il s'entêtait à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ? Non, il valait mieux abandonner la bataille.

Charmé, ils'accrocha plus fortement au prince alors que ses yeux verts parcouraient chaque trait de son visage. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux mouillés, il inscrivit dans son esprit chaque émotion qui passait dans le regard de son partenaire. Émotion qui ne devait être que le reflet de ses propres sentiments.

Edward était tellement plus sincère que lui. Plus qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Coupable, il cherchait encore à pallier ce fait en s'obligeant à faire courageusement face à leurs relations. Les yeux ouverts, il avait besoin de se rendre totalement compte de celui qu'il allait étreindre. Il se forçait ainsi à admettre que oui, il était en train de choisir un homme. Oui, il aimait cela.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque le prince laissa apparaitre ses deux longues canines. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le mordre depuis un long moment. Comme si cela avait été gravé dans ses veines, Harry pencha docilement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de liberté d'accès. Il ne protesterait pas à sa morsure. Sa réticence des premiers jours, son fort sentiment de manque, tout cela étaient balayés devant la certitude qui l'étreignait. Car il avait enfin compris. C'était son _rôle_ de combler ce vampire.

Loin de s'attarder à cette curieuse pensée, il retint un gémissement en sentant les canines du prince se presser de plus en plus fortement contre la veine de son cou. Déjà, son souffle erratique lui tirait d'innombrables frissons de plaisir.

L'estomac noué, Harry allait protester devant sa lenteur lorsque le corps d'Edward se tendit prudemment. Son grognement résonna à l'intérieur même du corps du brun alors qu'il s'écartait de lui. Immédiatement après, un garde surgit de la forêt en courant.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Majesté. Dit-il rapidement en penchant la tête en signe de soumission. Un messager de votre frère, le prince Emmett, vient de nous rejoindre. Cela semble urgent.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de sentir le prince le relâcher avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la berge pour se rhabiller. Utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, il avait aussitôt disparu dans les bois, son soldat sur les talons.

Abasourdi, le brun combattit vaillamment la frustration qui l'étreignait et sortit à son tour de la rivière. Moins vivement qu'Edward, il se rhabilla pour s'élancer vers leur campement. À son arrivée, il vit que toute la garde entourait de nouveau le prince, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme blond, installé près du feu de camp. Fondant la foule qui s'écarta d'elle-même sur son passage, Harry arriva à temps pour entendre le principal de la conversation.

- D'ici demain, ils atteindront les portes d'Ahrima. Expliquait le messager. Votre frère, qui est actuellement en route par l'Ouest, a sollicité votre aide afin de repousser l'invasion.

- À combien d'Arkans devrions-nous faire face ? Demanda Edward d'une voix calme.

- Toute une armée bien préparée, mon prince. C'est à cause des humains ! Ils avancent sous la bannière des Sudariens !

Ces mots attirèrent divers grognements de protestations. Certains soldats osaient même montrer leurs crocs sous le coup de la colère. Harry, qui était dépassé par la situation, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi les humains attaqueraient-ils en masse une autre de leurs cités ? Alors que tous avaient fini par croire que les combats prendraient bientôt fin, les deux clans ayant lentement arrêté de se provoquer. Non, cela ne coïncidait pas.

- De quel droit accusez-vous les Sudariens ? Demanda-t-il, en intervenant dans la discussion, le regard flamboyant. Vous venez d'affirmer que c'était ces Arkans qui menaient l'attaque. Les humains n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire !

Ignorant les feulements de désapprobation qu'avait provoquée son intervention, le brun fixa sans ciller le messager face à lui. Il le vit pencher la tête sur le côté avant qu'un sinistre sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Tentait-il de l'intimider ? Piqué à vif, il allait continuer à répliquer lorsqu'Edward le saisit d'une main de fer par le bras. Sans plus prêter attention aux vampires qui attendaient ses instructions, le prince se leva sans un mot pour quitter le feu de camp.

Se faisant entrainer au loin, Harry le laissa le faire entrer de force dans sa tente, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Calme-toi, Harry. Commença à dire le vampire.

- Pas question ! Rugit-il. Quoi ? Dès qu'il y a une attaque ce sont forcément les humains les coupables ? Je pensais avoir éradiqué cette manière de penser !

Rageur, il fit les cent pas dans la tente spacieuse et richement décorée, sans que le prince ne tente de l'arrêter. Une fois légèrement calmé, il consentit enfin à s'asseoir sur la couche d'Edward pour lui accorder d'un regard toute son attention.

- Si tu avais pris le temps de bien écouter, persiffla le vampire, tu aurais entendu que les Arkans portent la bannière des Sudariens.

- La bannière ?

Sans lui répondre, Harry le vit fouiller un instant dans ses affaires pour en ressortir une épée en argent. Curieux, il saisit la lame pour admirer les divers symboles en Argpal qui y avait été gravé. La retournant dans tous les sens, il finit par saisir que le plus intéressant était sans conteste le magnifique phénix se trouvant sur son pommeau.

Troublé, Harry se rappela avoir déjà vu cette illustration à diverses reprises au château d'Efryn. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il représentait la dynastie des vampires.

- Depuis des millénaires, nous nous représentons sous le drapeau du phénix. Lui expliqua Edward. L'oiseau de feu qui se consume, mais ne meure jamais. _Rongeant sa lame, il ressortit cette fois-ci une veille carte chiffonnée_. Là, regarde !

De vastes terres, dont la plupart n'étaient pas nommées, s'étendaient sur le plan. Penchant la tête, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas les régions qui y étaient indiquées. Keren lui avait fait étudier Elysion de long en large, pourtant, ces contrées lui étaient inconnues. Suivant une ligne de terre, il finit par voir tracé en haut de la carte, un magnifique croissant de lune croisé par un sabre.

- Cette une carte que nos espions nous ont fait des terres du Sud. Lui dit le prince. Ceci, la lune et le sabre, représentent le peuple des Humains. C'est leur étendard !

Arrachant la carte des mains du vampire, Harry fixa avec beaucoup plus d'attention la gravure. Les humains utilisaient donc cette marque de distinction sur les champs de bataille. Voilà comment les deux clans paraissaient se reconnaitre pour se combattre. Ces Arkans, qui étaient actuellement en marche pour détruire Ahrima en tenant bien haut cette bannière, menaient donc l'attaque sous les ordres des Sudariens. Mais pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Lâchant la carte au sol, Harry s'assit comme un automate sur la couche derrière lui. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la situation. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi les attaquaient-ils ainsi ? Il n'osait y croire. Au final, ce qu'il avait pris pour un début de cessation des hostilités n'avait en réalité été qu'une pause qui permettrait au Sud de constituer une armée pour les vaincre. La rage au cœur, le brun se demanda à quoi avait-il bien pu servir en tant que Conseiller.

- Harry… Murmura Edward en se postant à ses côtés. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je veille sur ta sécurité.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le sentiment d'avoir été inutile serrait la gorge du jeune homme. Demain, une armée allait ravager une autre région d'Elysion sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il n'apporterait rien de positif à ce monde.

Laissant le prince le saisir par la taille pour le basculer sur le lit, il se serra immédiatement après contre son torse.

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, Edward. Supplia-t-il. Libère-moi du collier d'Olodora'N. Je pourrais enfin t'être utile !

- Non. Je te veux en sûreté. De toute manière, tu ne ferais pas le poids contre un Arkan.

- Pourquoi ? C'est à moi d'arranger tout ça ! Ragea le brun. Ce ne sont que d'autres monstres à abattre !

Harry sentit le torse sur lequel il avait posé sa tête être secoué par les rires.

- Ils font partie des pires bêtes n'ayant jamais vu le jour à Elysion, Harry. Plaisanta faussement le prince. Ils ne sont pas vraiment très beaux… ou intelligents ! Mais ils compensent tout ça par leur force et leur endurance. Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute face à un Arkan.

Pensif, le brun tenta de se faire une idée de l'apparence que pouvait avoir ces monstres. Mon dieu, pourquoi les humains s'abaissaient-ils à traiter avec ces bêtes ?

Pris dans ses pensées, il fut surpris lorsqu'Edward le renversa sur le dos, pour s'allonger contre lui. Sentant le corps dur et froid du vampire épouser à la perfection chaque courbe de son être, Harry combattit difficilement l'excitation qui voulait le gagner. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble, Edward lui faisait de plus en plus d'effet. Le sourire carnassier qui s'étendit d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres apprit au jeune homme que sa pensée parasitaire était captée. Peu importe, ils devenaient trop intimes l'un envers l'autre pour s'encombrer de sentiments inutiles comme la gêne.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux du vampire, il vit la lueur malicieuse quitter les douces prunelles améthyste pour être remplacée par une grande sagesse.

- Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, Harry. Affirma le prince. Je sais que dès que je t'aurais enlevé le collier d'Olodora'N, tu recommenceras à jouer les superhéros. Tu n'hésiteras pas à te jeter dans la bataille parce que tu continues à te croire tout-puissant grâce à tes pouvoirs. _Posant son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui allait répliquer, il continua d'une voix basse_. Les gens ont passé leur vie à te dire combien tu étais extraordinaire. À te convaincre que la mort était ta seule issue. Mais moi, je n'attends pas de toi que tu te sacrifies. _Son regard s'attendrit encore plus._ Ce collier est la seule garantie que j'ai. Avec lui, je suis sûr que tu ne prendras aucun risque inutile. Tu vas rester bien caché au campement ! Car si tu te lances dans cet affrontement…

Edward sembla ne pas pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Vive la confiance… Railla le brun sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il faudra vraiment régler ce problème si on veut que notre couple fonctionne ! Je…

Il fut brutalement coupé dans ses reproches par le baiser enflammé du vampire. Passant une main dans ses cheveux (il commençait à devenir accro), il attira encore plus le corps de son partenaire contre lui. La langue du prince prit le temps de caresser doucement ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Jouant avec sensualité avec sa consœur.

- Notre couple ? Répéta Edward en le relâchant, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Vraiment, Harry ?

Rougissant encore de gêne, le jeune homme ne tenta pourtant pas de le contredire. Il ne voulait vraiment plus rester dans le déni. Car plus le temps passait, et plus leurs relations prenaient de l'ampleur. Ou cela allait-il les emmener ? Cette pensée fit lentement retomber la passion entre eux. Les doutes, la peur, et parfois l'incompréhension semblait vouloir être les émotions principales à guider leurs relations. Ils avaient encore tellement à découvrir l'un sur l'autre. Tellement à partager.

Coupant ses réflexions, le baiser que posa Edward sur son front le fit frémir de plaisir. L'entourant de sa chaleur, il chassa de son esprit toutes pensées négatives.

- Tu reviendras en un seul morceau, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Harry. J'ai encore beaucoup trop d'ennemis qui veulent ma tête pour espérer pouvoir survivre sans toi !

Seul un rire lui répondit. Ils s'étaient, en quelque sorte, compris. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots remplis de mièvrerie.

- Dors. Souffla le prince. Demain est un autre jour.

Les yeux fermés, Harry s'apprêtait à se laisser emporter par le sommeil lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Edward ne lui avait pas promis de revenir sain et sauf. Edward ne lui promettait jamais rien, lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

XXXX

Harry avait froid. C'était la raison pour laquelle il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence du prince à ses côtés. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu si froid. Il était étrange de penser qu'un vampire parvenait toujours à réchauffer son corps endormi.

Se relevant, il fit rapidement sa toilette avant de sortir de la tente. Deux soldats semblaient en garder l'entrée, et le saluèrent avec raideur en le voyant sortir à l'air libre. Son éclat de la veille semblait avoir laissé des marques.

Regardant les alentours, il se rendit compte que leur campement avait changé de place. Étonné, il fit observa les arbres environnants avec surprise. Avaient-ils avancé durant la nuit ? Ou s'étaient-ils déplacés à l'aurore ? Il savait les vampires forts, agiles et silencieux. Mais comment avait-il pu rester endormi pendant qu'on le changeait de place ? Edward avait certainement dû être celui qui l'avait porter dans son sommeil. Étant toujours en confiance dans ses bras, ses sens n'avaient pas jugés bon de le réveiller. Ou sinon, c'est qu'il commençait à se faire vieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry remarqua que leur campement était maintenant parfaitement caché derrière de hauts arbres. De loin, il pouvait percevoir le toit des maisons de la ville d'Ahrima. Là-bas, la guerre faisait rage. Le cœur du brun se serra à cette pensée.

Avec un léger espoir, il chercha brièvement du regard la haute stature du prince. Sans succès. Il se devait de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part les deux gardes royaux et lui. Edward avait voulu le savoir sauf. Mais que lui arriverait-il s'il ne revenait pas ?

Plusieurs heures après son éveil, Harry commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il était resté à attendre, assis sur un arbre mort, que cette bataille se termine enfin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie du prince. À quel moment était-il devenu si dépendant de lui ?

Inquiet, il ne prêta absolument pas attention aux gardes qui s'étaient mis à renifler l'air d'un air curieux. Étaient-ils aussi nerveux que lui ? De toute manière, le vent qui leur soufflait l'odeur âcre du sang répondu à Ahrima ne leur permettrait pas de repérer quoi que soit. Ils durent le comprendre, car leurs corps se tendirent brusquement dans l'attente.

Soudainement, des cris et des grondements se firent entendre dans leur dos. Lâchant le caillou qu'il faisait voler dans les airs, Harry prêta enfin un peu plus d'attention à son environnement. Craintif, il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le camp, qui était censé se trouver en sécurité, allait se faire attaquer.

Les Arkans devaient avoir senti leur présence depuis un long moment. Mesquins, ils avaient dû se séparer pour les contourner par la forêt afin de les prendre par surprise. Ils étaient pourtant censés être en sécurité. Le regard concentré des deux vampires qui s'étaient placés devant lui, en signe de protection, convainquit Harry qu'eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à cette attaque. Se relevant d'un bond, il vit avec effroi les premiers Arkans courir vers eux, toutes dents dehors.

Ces monstres étaient de véritables horreurs. Des humanoïdes monstrueux de taille moyenne avec une peau grisâtre, un front bas et très incliné, un visage porcin, une mâchoire imposante et des canines semblables à des défenses de sanglier. Leur pilosité hyperdéveloppée et rêche, ainsi que leurs oreilles semblables à celles d'un loup ne faisaient qu'enlaidir ces bêtes aux yeux globuleux.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait que deux soldats pour garder le camp, le prince les pensant à l'abri. Ce fut donc ces deux gardes qui s'élancèrent vers une dizaine d'Arkans enragé. Après de nombreuses feintes, et des coups d'épée meurtriers, les ennemis ne mirent pas longtemps à être terrassés. Mais Harry eut juste le temps de souffler de soulagement avant de voir surgir de la forêt plus d'une cinquantaine de ces monstres. C'était une invasion massive.

Comme l'avait prévenu Edward, ces bêtes compensaient leur lourdeur et leur manque de discernement par la force brute de leur attaque. Leurs armes qui fendaient l'air avec frénésie abattraient à coup sûr un vampire du premier coup. Et quand Harry vit l'un des Arkans pourfendre un des gardes qui le protégeait, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Éclaboussé par le sang du vampire, il le regarda chuter à ses pieds pour se faire dévorer vivant par une dizaine de ces monstres. Entendant le cri du second soldat qui l'enjoignait à fuir, Harry sentit enfin son corps répondre aux ordres de son esprit alarmé.

Faisant un pas en arrière, il vit un Arkan redresser immédiatement la tête à son mouvement pour le fixer avec sauvagerie. Le sourire mauvais - la bouche pleine de morceaux de chair baignant dans le sang - que lui renvoya l'Arkan, finit par convaincre Harry de déguerpir à toutes jambes.

N'attendant pas d'attirer l'attention de ses congénères, il fila aussi loin que possible du campement. Le vent portant ses pas, il ignora son cœur qui comprimait sa poitrine sous l'effort, et augmenta sa cadence.

Il devait fuir. Fuir pour sauver sa vie. Fuir vers Edward qui saurait le protéger.

Fuir vers Ahrima, au cœur de la bataille…

À SUIVRE.


	18. Au cœur de la bataille

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**8Maud8****:** Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fic. Je te remercie pour toutes tes gentilles reviews. Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Pour les vampires du monde magique, j'ai bien utilisé des noms issus des films d'Underworld. J'en suis trop fan XD ! Pour le couple E/H, je vais tenter d'y aller doucement pour les rendre plus captivants. Sinon, l'histoire en elle-même, je l'ai déjà en tête. Mais lorsque j'écris, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rajouter deux-trois trucs en plus. Du coup, on peut dire que j'écris aussi un peu à l'instinct. J'espère que tu me suivras sur cette fic jusqu'à la fin. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Mme Potter-Snape****:** Merci pour ta review et de continuer à me suivre ! Eh oui, Harry a intérêt à avoir de l'endurance ! Mais bon, dans ce chapitre, tu verras qu'il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Bisouxxx.

**Ptitcoeurfragile :** Salut ! Eh oui, Harry est un vrai aimant à problèmes ! Des fois, il ne le fait même pas exprès XD ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post en espérant que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Merci pour ton com. Tu m'as trop fait rire ! Pour les Arkans, c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas avoir à les combattre. Parce que je confirme : dans ma tête, je les imagine bien moches XD ! Allez, pour ce chapitre je raconte la suite de sa fuite. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Élodie Nina :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis le début de cette fic ! C'est vrai qu'Edward aurait dû l'emmener, mais sur le coup, il s'est dit que le plus sûr serait qu'Harry reste au campement. Avec deux soldats à ses côtés, bien camouflée dans la forêt, sa sécurité devait être assurée. Mais bon, Harry à la poisse ! Pour le bal, il va venir bien plus tard ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de torture notre Ryry lol ! Je suis repassée en mode SADIQUE ! Bon, j'arrête… Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Bon, dans le dernier chapitre, j'avais mis une forte dose de suspens. Dans celui-là… Pareil XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**Yume-cry :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com, il m'a trop fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que cette histoire et ses personnages te plaisent. J'ai souvent des doutes, du coup, ça m'a vraiment rassurée. Alors merci de ta gentillesse ! Sinon, oui, je suis une sadique pure de dure XD. À la base, je devais écrire un peu plus de lignes pour le chapitre précédent. Puis, je me suis dit : « Oh là ! Il faut savoir ménager le suspense ! » Du coup, j'ai tout effacé lol ! Et je suis assez contente de mon effet ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en souhaitant qu'il te plaise. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bon, à ce que je peux lire, le dernier chapitre t'a vraiment plu XD ! Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça avec ce nouveau post. Pour Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne viendra pas te casser les pieds avant un bon moment ! Sinon, merci d'avoir attiré mon attention sur mes fautes d'orthographe. C'est vrai que là, j'ai abusée lol ! J'ai tendance à ne faire confiance qu'à mon correcteur Word, et lorsque j'écris, je me laisse facilement emportée sans faire attention à ma grammaire. En plus, quand je me décide à revérifier mon texte, il y a toujours un membre de ma famille qui vient m'enquiquiner. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que j'étais occupée lol ?! Bref, je vais tenter d'y faire plus attention (j'ai même revu mes premiers chapitres pour le coup XD). Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux frapper Harry ? Moi qui pensais l'avoir rendu mignon et attachant… Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**seiika :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Ouais, il va y avoir de l'action ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre. Biz.

**Ninis :** J'ai beaucoup aimé lire ta review. Alors comme ça tu protestes face à mon sadisme XD ? Ben, tu m'as donné envie de l'être encore plus ! Pour Harry, c'est vrai qu'il accepte un peu plus son amour pour Edward. Et bien qu'il soit dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à lui. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Charlène :** Me revoici avec la suite ! J'avais envie de mettre un peu de suspens dans le chapitre précédent, du coup, j'y aie mis une fin horrible lol. Sinon, bien qu'une partie des Cullen soit réunie sur le champ de bataille, et qu'Harry reconnait enfin son attirance physique pour Edward, les problèmes ne sont jamais loin. Je vais te laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre plein de courses-poursuites, en espérant que tu aimes. Bisouxxx.

**coco73 :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Oui, je vais tenter de mettre le plus d'actions possible dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisouxxx.

**Perline :** Salut ! C'est un plaisir de voir que tu continues à me suivre. Au départ, ils devaient juste se rendre tranquillement au bal. Mais après, je me suis dit que ce serait trop facile ! Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, deux cornes avaient poussé sur ma tête XD ! Pour les Sudariens, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été réglo sur ce coup. Mais bon, installer une paix maintenant aurait été trop facile. Quant aux Arkans, j'ai mis la dose pour les rendre bien moches, et bien mauvais ! Harry se retrouve dans de graves problèmes ! Et cette fois-ci, Edward n'est pas là pour l'aider… Bon, je ne vais pas te faire attendre pour découvrir ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 18 : Au cœur de la bataille

Des maisons enflammées s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ici et là, des cadavres éventrés jonchaient le sol terreux de la ville. Le ciel était rouge comme le sang, et le vent balayait une vicieuse odeur de mort. Ahrima avait été assiégée.

S'arrêtant pour souffler, Harry admira avec effroi le carnage. Le cœur de la bataille semblait s'être poursuivi plus loin, à l'arrière de la ville. Cependant, il pouvait percevoir quelques groupes de combattants qui s'affrontaient avec hargne à chaque carrefour de la cité. Le bruit de l'acier s'entrechoquant se mêlait à la plainte de ceux qui agonisaient au sol.

Homme, femme, ou enfant, personne n'avait été épargné par la troupe d'Arkans. L'arrivée de la garde royale, bien qu'ayant permis de commencer à repousser l'invasion, n'avait pas aidé à sauver la vie de nombreux villageois. Leur sang qui coulait comme un ruisseau sur le sol dessinait de sinistres schémas dans la terre boueuse. N'avaient-ils pas sous-estimé leur adversaire ? Il semblerait que oui.

Regardant derrière lui, aux sons de bruits de cavalcade, Harry vit que l'Arkan qui l'avait repéré au camp, accompagné d'une petite douzaine de ses confrères, le poursuivait toujours avec la bave aux lèvres. Les autres ne sauraient tarder.

Totalement effrayé, le brun remarqua que leur respiration saccadée, ou la lourdeur de leur corps ne semblaient nullement les empêcher de poursuivre leur but. Ils voulaient tous manger de l'humain, aujourd'hui !

Poussant un hurlement, il reprit immédiatement sa course, en ignorant la douleur de ses jambes en feu. La peur au ventre, il tentait d'éviter de se ralentir en regardant à l'arrière, alors qu'il venait d'atterrir au milieu des premières batailles.

Zigzaguant entre les combattants, il évitait tant bien que mal les coups de poings, d'épées, ou de dents de ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Dans son dos, il pouvait entendre une partie de ses poursuivants le talonner, pendant que d'autres préféraient se mêler au massacre. Cela le permit de prendre un peu d'avance.

Feintant au détour d'une maison, il eut le malheur de tomber sur un autre groupe d'Arkans déchainé. Ne pouvant pas reculer, il fixa avec horreur ces nouveaux ennemis frémir de faim à sa présence. Affolé, il eut juste le temps de faire deux pas en arrière avant qu'une lame, tranchante comme un rasoir, ne lui pourfende la joue droite. Il avait failli perdre la tête.

- À terre ! Entendit-il sur sa gauche.

Sans réfléchir, il plongea en avant à temps pour laisser un soldat de la caste d'Edward abattre une lignée de flèches sur ses adversaires. Se redressant rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de le remercier avant de le voir aux prises avec d'autres monstres. Les sens en alerte, il évita de peu les griffes d'un des Arkans qui avaient continué à le poursuivre, et se remit immédiatement à courir. Redoublant d'efforts, son cœur menaçant d'exploser, il tentait de percevoir à l'avance tous les obstacles, ou monstres, qui pourraient lui barrer le passage.

Sautant au-dessus des corps, frôlant les murs des maisons enflammées, Harry tentait par tous les moyens de semer ses ennemis. Mais comme le lui avait dit Edward, les Arkans étaient très endurants.

Atteignant une grande place, il augmenta sa cadence en fouillant fiévreusement les environs du regard. Il devait tenter de rejoindre Edward. Essoufflé, il enjambait un énième cadavre lorsqu'il crut apercevoir un amas de combattants qui s'était mis à l'écart. Au loin, repoussés à l'extérieur de la ville, plusieurs soldats et Arkans bataillaient avec ardeur. Plissant les yeux, Harry pensa que le prince devait forcément y être, accompagné d'une partie de son armée. Voilà où il se devait d'aller. L'espoir illuminant ses traits, il accéléra rapidement - la tête penchée - pour éviter une autre lignée de flèches.

Bousculant dans sa course un soldat touché à la jambe, il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour lui porter secours. Déjà, un petit groupe d'Arkans - qui le talonnait toujours - avait pris assez d'avance pour agripper le malheureux. Le corps en feu, Harry empêcha les larmes de souffrance qui menaçait d'emplir son regard de couler, pendant qu'il tentait toujours d'atteindre le prince.

Plus que quelques mètres…

Essoufflé, il se forçait à accélérer son rythme déjà infernal lorsqu'il entendit un horrible craquement. Tournant vivement la tête sur la droite, il vit le pan d'un des murs enflammés de l'énorme édifice qu'il longeait, s'effondrer avec fracas. Les yeux écarquillés, il porta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger des débris qui s'abattaient déjà sur lui.

Plus que cinq mètres…

Trébuchant, suant, se rattrapant, Harry parvint in extrémis à éviter de se faire écraser par le mur en feu, qui provoqua une impressionnante secousse derrière lui. Alerte, il poussa un long soupir apaisé en attendant les couinements de douleur de ses poursuivants. Il venait de gagner du temps.

Sans se relâcher, il allongea le pas de sa course à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du cœur de la bataille. Là-bas, il était sûr de trouver Edward.

Plus qu'un mètre…

À bout de souffle, il venait de passer à côté de plusieurs corps calcinés avant de brusquement freiner. Saisi d'horreur. Là-bas, la situation semblait bien pire qu'à l'entrée du village. Une mêlée compacte, où lames, flèches, et sang formaient un mélange morbide, ne permettrait pas à quiconque de s'y mélanger. Les combattants, qui s'y affrontaient avec plus de hargne, l'empêchaient même de distinguer les vampires des Arkans.

Sursautant au bruit d'une explosion, Harry comprit qu'il courrait un bien plus gros danger en restant dans les environs. Pour l'instant, le prince n'était définitivement pas à sa portée.

Respirant fortement, il frémit en voyant que son immobilité avait fini par attirer l'attention d'autres Arkans. Telles des vipères, ils s'étaient lentement laissés glisser jusqu'à lui. Tentant de l'agripper par surprise. Edward avait dit « pas très intelligents », n'est-ce pas ?

Détalant comme un lapin, Harry reprit sa course folle à travers le champ de bataille. L'espoir semblait maintenant prêt à quitter chaque fibre de son corps endolori. À bout de force, il s'apprêtait à longer un croisement lorsqu'un corps étranger le percuta de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé par le choc, il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'un soldat – qui venait de se faire violemment éjecté des combats - avait d'atterrir sur lui.

L'observant avec frénésie, le brun ne reconnut pas ses traits. Était-ce un des hommes du frère d'Edward ? Peu lui importait, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser le corps du vampire pour poursuivre sa fuite, il le vit ouvrir vivement les yeux avant de se remettre debout de lui-même. Sortant des dagues argentées de ses manches, le soldat semblait prêt à se précipiter à l'attaque, lorsqu'il prêta enfin attention à Harry.

Gêné sous son regard perçant, le jeune homme s'était à son tour difficilement relevé pour masser ses membres endoloris. Prêt à repartir, il retint un sursaut quand le vampire avait brusquement tendu le bras devant lui. Craintif, il le dévisagea avant de chercher la direction qu'il semblait vouloir lui montrer. Là, plus au Nord, loin des vampires et des Arkans, il remarqua qu'un terrain bordé d'autres maisons en feu avait été délaissé par tous. Et seuls quelques cadavres y cimentaient le sol. Cette zone neutre, où une partie des combats avaient depuis longtemps pris fin, le permettrait très certainement de se cacher.

Tournant la tête pour remercier son sauveur, Harry se rendit compte que le vampire avait déjà disparu. Sans plus perdre de temps, il bondit avec une force rétablie vers ce nouveau refuge.

À moitié courbé pour rester le plus discret possible, il se faufila rapidement derrière les bâtiments. Là, il découvrit une charrette renversée et coincée contre le mur d'une maison presque totalement détruite, et courut s'y réfugier. Le cœur battant, il vérifia qu'aucun Arkans ne l'avait suivi avant de plonger derrière cette meilleure cachette.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la place était déjà prise ! Un enfant tremblotant s'y terrait depuis, semblait-il, un long moment. En le voyant surgir, il avait violemment sursauté en retenant un cri. Ses petites canines, qui étaient sorties à cause de la peur, et non par intimidation, s'étaient lentement rétractées. Harry, levant les mains en signe de paix, dévisagea avec étonnement ce garçon recroquevillé, dont les longues mèches de cheveux roux cachaient un magnifique regard noisette. C'était certainement un habitant d'Ahrima. Il avait dû perdre sa famille dans leur précipitation à quitter la ville.

Se rapprochant prudemment de lui, le brun tenta de se montrer le moins menaçant possible pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien, petit. Chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien aller. Crois-moi, on ne risque rien ici.

L'enfant le regarda avec peur et tristesse, en tentant de déterminer s'il représentait une réelle menace. Finalement, sa décision prise, Harry le sentit venir lentement coller son petit corps au sien. Il tremblait tellement que le sorcier eut peur qu'il ne lui fasse une crise. Caressant distraitement son dos, il écouta attentivement les moindres bruits alentour.

Ils étaient bloqués ensemble pour un long moment.

XXXX

Les vampires semblaient avoir finalement repris le dessus. Après plusieurs heures à rester silencieusement caché, Harry avait perçu avec soulagement le calme envahir les environs. Hardi, il s'était mis plusieurs fois à découvert pour surveiller l'avancée de la bataille.

Des têtes coupées d'Arkans avaient lentement envahi le sol boueux de la ville d'Ahrima. La garde royale, éparpillée dans tous les coins, s'était par la suite empressée de partir prêter main-forte au reste de leur troupe. À présent, l'entrée et le centre de la ville semblaient enfin vides de toutes vies. Tandis que les derniers bruits de combat se poursuivaient à présent à quelques kilomètres plus loin d'Ahrima. Il était temps pour eux de mettre un terme à l'affrontement.

Jetant un autre coup d'œil hors de leur abri, Harry comprit avec soulagement qu'ils pourraient enfin sortir de leur cachette.

- Écrasez les derniers ! Résonna à cet instant une voix grave, emportée par le vent. Je ne veux aucun survivant !

C'était la voix d'Edward. Toujours aussi forte et autoritaire. Il était en vie. Harry en ferma les yeux de bonheur. Un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de supporter venait de lui être enlevé de son cœur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était redressé au son de la douce voix familière. Le cœur battant la chamade, il chercha vainement du regard à repérer la haute stature du prince. Pris dans sa frénésie, ce fut une légère pression sur sa main qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité. L'enfant, dont il avait oublié la présence, le regardait de ses grands yeux noisette qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Se reprenant, le brun se força à sourire tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement la joue en signe de réconfort. À ce geste, le petit enfoui immédiatement son visage contre son ventre en le serrant dans ses bras.

Lui rendant l'étreinte, Harry venait à peine de fermer les yeux de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son petit compagnon se tendre contre lui. La mâchoire serrée, il le décolla de lui pour voir l'expression affolée qu'il arborait. De ses grands yeux catastrophés, le petit semblait observer une nouvelle menace venir de derrière le dos du brun. Quoi encore ?

Se retournant lentement, réticent à affronter d'autres problèmes, Harry vit un des Arkans qui l'avait poursuivi depuis son campement, s'avancer avec peine vers eux. Son visage brulé affichait un hideux sourire, qui déformait ses lèvres inexistantes, et laissait entrevoir des crocs proéminents qui claquaient dans l'air. Il manquait plus de la moitié de son bras gauche au monstre tandis que sa jambe droite menaçait à tout moment de le lâcher.

Mettant l'enfant à l'abri derrière son dos, Harry recula doucement dans la direction opposée à celle de son ennemi. Même diminués, ces Arkans restaient très menaçants. Réfléchissant rapidement, ses doigts agrippant presque douloureusement l'enfant, il se dit qu'ils pourraient largement fuir sans que ce monstre, boitant et geignant, ne puisse les attraper.

Paré à donner le signal de départ, il fut décontenancé en entendant le cri de terreur du gamin derrière lui. Se retournant d'un bloc, Harry écarquilla immédiatement les yeux d'effroi. Un autre Arkan, qui semblait pour sa part en pleine forme, une large épée attachée à sa ceinture, leur barrait aussi le chemin. Ils les avaient encerclés. Pas intelligents, hein ?

Réfléchissant à vive allure, ses yeux balayant le sol, le jeune homme vit qu'une épée avait été abandonnée à deux pas de lui. Concentré, il repoussa vivement l'enfant derrière la charrette, en ne lâchant pas du regard l'arme salvatrice.

Il n'était plus question pour lui de fuir. Ses ennemis semblaient bien décidés à en finir, alors soit, il combattrait. Aujourd'hui, il ferait honneur à la maison des Gryffondor ! Et même si ces monstres risquaient très certainement de le tuer, foi d'Harry Potter, ils s'étoufferaient sur ses os.

Ragaillardi, il plongea comme un félin pour se saisir de l'épée. Prêt à la soulever d'une main pour la placer en position de défense. Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi lourde. Car transpirant sous l'effort, après plusieurs tentatives, il put à peine la soulever de terre.

Au vu des regards tantôt agressifs, tantôt amusés de ses adversaires, ils n'étaient pas du tout impressionnés par lui. D'ailleurs, loin de paraitre si affamés qu'auparavant, les Arkans semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps pour faire durer le plaisir. Leurs gros corps tournaient autour de leur proie dans une attente mortuaire.

Reculant de quelques pas, Harry retint un frisson de terreur. Cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour le défendre. Personne ne lui sauverait la vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se sauver soi-même. Se forçant au calme, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'Edward lui avait un jour enseigné sur l'art du combat. Il se rappelait qu'il avait été tellement émoustillé par leur premier affrontement à l'épée, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher par la suite de harceler le vampire de question.

« Ne jamais sous-estimé un adversaire, voici la règle d'or. Et surtout, ne confonds pas une demi-victoire avec une victoire absolue. Tant que ton ennemi respire, le combat n'est pas terminé ! Alors, assure-toi de viser les points vitaux dès le début pour ménager tes efforts. Dans le cas d'une attaque où tu dois faire face à plusieurs adversaires, commence toujours par attaquer celui qui te semble être le moins fiable. Ses erreurs, son hésitation pourraient par la suite te donner un large avantage », résonna la voix du prince dans sa tête. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de ces paroles.

Bon, il ne savait pas qui était le moins fiable, mais il savait qui était le plus faible. Se tournant vers l'Arkan blessé, tout en surveillant l'autre du regard, Harry se prépara à engager le combat contre lui. Tirant sur l'épée récalcitrante, il ne parvint toujours pas à la faire bouger.

« Ne serre pas ton arme comme ça, Harry ! Dis-toi qu'il s'agit d'un petit oiseau. Enferme-le de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, mais ne l'agrippe pas au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Voilà. Et contrôle-toi un peu ! Ce n'est pas ta colère en elle-même qui te donnera l'avantage ! C'est en faisant passer la force de tes émotions, positives ou négatives, au travers de ton arme que tu parviendras à augmenter tes capacités. » La voix d'Edward continuait à le hanter.

Soufflant lentement pour reprendre son calme, Harry saisit l'épée de ses deux mains et réussit enfin à la soulever du sol. Un rictus aux lèvres, il la plaça lentement en position de défense, et s'avança vers son premier ennemi. Pensant à garder un œil sur son protégé, il se régala de voir que les Arkans ne le prenaient toujours pas au sérieux. Penché vers l'avant, celui qui était mutilé le regardait approcher avec moquerie.

- Vient mon mignon, si tu savais comme j'ai faim… Si faim…

Il venait de parler. Cette bête infâme venait de s'exprimer d'une voix grasse et caverneuse. Tentant de ne pas montrer son trouble, Harry lui fit un sourire farouche.

- Tu sais quoi ? Railla-t-il en réponse. Moi aussi. Je sens que ce soir je vais manger de l'Arkan !

Il n'était pas question pour lui de mourir maintenant. Il avait été humilié, poursuivi, battu, mordu, haï, et trompé... Alors, maintenant… Maintenant qu'il avait une bonne raison de survivre… Non, il n'allait mourir. Il ne se le permettait pas. En tant qu'Harry Potter « premier Conseiller humain du prince Edward », il avait encore beaucoup de merveilles à accomplir à Elysion.

Revigoré, il se mit immédiatement à fendre l'air de son épée trop lourde pour tenter d'atteindre son adversaire. Cependant, malgré son handicap, celui-ci évitait agilement chacune de ses attaques. La rage au ventre devant ses échecs, Harry projeta plus violemment son arme en avant. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Avant que sa lame ne se fasse bloquer par la seule main valide de l'Arkan. Tirant dessus, il n'arriva pas une seule seconde à la déloger de la prise de fer du monstre. La bête possédait une force surhumaine.

Le pire fut lorsque l'Arkan ouvrit bien grand sa gueule pleine de crocs pour y attirer Harry grâce à la pointe de son épée.

Derrière lui, le jeune homme qui se débattait perçut à ce moment-là le bref hurlement de peur du petit garçon. L'autre Arkan, voyant que sa fin était proche, devait être en train d'essayer de débusquer l'enfant.

Prenant la décision de lâcher prise sur sa seule arme, il s'apprêtait à en profiter pour vivement s'éloigner de son ennemi, quand celui-ci fit preuve d'une extrême rapidité. Lâchant à son tour la lame, il fit un bond en avant pour lui saisir vivement le poignet, le broyant sous sa force. Retenant un cri, Harry ne put résister lorsque l'Arkan l'amena une fois de plus à lui pour le dévorer sur place. Le bras gauche du monstre, arraché et sanguinolent, frétillait d'excitation.

Se débattant, usant parfois de coups de pieds, il tentait de freiner sa course avec ses jambes, sans succès. Il se sentait malgré tous ses efforts être inexorablement trainé vers le monstre. Évitant les immondes dents qui claquaient l'air d'un signe meurtrier, Harry perdait de plus en plus ses moyens. Ses yeux, presque fous, balayèrent une fois de plus les environs à la recherche de la moindre échappatoire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il repéra enfin la fine dague en acier attaché à la ceinture du monstre. L'avait-il tellement sous-estimé qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de la saisir ? Il allait être servi.

Ne réfléchissant pas une minute de plus, le sorcier s'en saisit rapidement pour l'enfoncer avec hargne dans la poitrine de son bourreau. L'Arkan se figea, ses immondes yeux exorbités, puis baissa le regard sur sa blessure. Se libérant de la prise devenue molle du monstre, Harry le vit faire encore deux pas vers lui, le visage rempli de colère, avant de finalement s'écrouler vers l'arrière.

Haletant, il resta un court moment figé par sa victoire avant que les cris de supplications de l'enfant, toujours en danger, n'atteignent ses oreilles. Ni une, ni deux, il s'empressa de saisir de ses mains la dague restée planter dans le cadavre de la bête. L'arrachant d'un coup sec de sa poitrine, il se retourna prestement vers son prochain adversaire.

L'Arkan avait réussi à saisir le garçonnet, et le maintenait fermement contre le mur d'une maison en ruine. Profitant de son inattention, Harry allait se précipiter pour le poignarder dans le dos lorsque le monstre se retourna vivement vers lui. Grognant, il l'envoya immédiatement valser au loin d'un coup de poing au visage. Hurlant de douleur, le jeune homme vit la dague lui échapper des mains à l'instant même où il atterrissait violemment au sol.

La vision trouble, il sentit un gout âcre envahir sa bouche. Il avait été sérieusement secoué.

Relevant la tête, Harry se força avec peine à se redresser pour retrouver son arme. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Tendant le bras, il se mit à ramper le plus vite possible pour l'atteindre, ignorant la douleur de son corps. Étourdi, il perçut comme au ralenti un mouvement à ses côtés, tandis que le reflet d'une longue lame passait rapidement devant son regard. Immédiatement après, une terrible douleur au bras droit lui coupa la respiration. Un hurlement d'animal blessé lui échappa tandis que ses tripes se comprimaient de souffrance. Les yeux presque révulsés, il vit que l'Arkan venait de lui enfoncer son épée dans les muscles de son bras. La lame, tordue et rouillée, transperçait de part en part sa chair, et s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol.

Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, l'Arkan lui fit un sourire jovial, presque aimable, avant de s'aplatir à ses côtés pour lui déchirer la gorge. Hurlant de terreur, Harry se contorsionna pour plaquer une main sur sa large poitrine, dans le vain espoir de l'empêcher de le saigner à blanc. Le monstre rigola, des soubresauts remuant son énorme corps. Il jouait avec sa nourriture.

Le sorcier, dont la vision se brouillait, sentit lentement son bras faiblir alors que les grognements de la bête devenaient plus enragés, plus affamés. Les crocs luisants, meurtriers se faisaient impatients.

La lame, fichée dans son bras droit, laissait couler son sang à flot.

Sa main céda, et il se rattrapa de son coude, laissant la bête s'approcher un peu plus de son cou. L'Arkan, amusé par cette attente morbide, n'utilisait ni ses griffes plantées dans le sol, ni toute sa force pour le contraindre. Il semblait ravi de voir sa proie continuer à se débattre.

Harry, qui tentait de ne pas lâcher prise, cherchait frénétiquement le moyen de remettre une certaine distance entre eux. Voir même de faire appel à sa magie en forçant le collier d'Olodora'N. Mais, aucune issue ne se présentait.

Soudainement, l'Arkan poussa un feulement de douleur en cambrant le dos. Se contorsionnant pour se redresser – ce qui permit à Harry de ne plus avoir à supporter son poids de son coude - il geignit de plus en plus fort, la gueule grande ouverte. Il eut un autre soubresaut, avant qu'Harry ne voie la fameuse dague qu'il tentait d'atteindre être lâchée au sol, près de sa tête. C'était l'enfant. Il s'était silencieusement rapproché d'eux pour poignarder la bête, et lui laisser l'arme. Craintif, le petit était tout de suite après retourné se mettre à l'abri, le dos collé contre un mur. De nouveau paralysé par la peur.

Ignorant l'Arkan qui gémissait toujours de douleur agenouillée près de lui, Harry se pressa de tendre la main pour se saisir de la dague. Criant sous la douleur de son bras embroché au sol, il se suréleva vivement pour planter d'un geste sûr la lame dans la gorge de son ennemi.

- Ferme-la ! Rugit-il. Et crève !

Les yeux exorbités, l'Arkan le contempla, d'un air bêtement surpris. Ses grognements se transformant en un gargarisme répugnant. Oui, ils n'étaient pas très intelligents, en effet.

Ne tenant plus, Harry lâcha prise, et s'écroula sur le sol, tandis que le cadavre du monstre roulait vers l'arrière.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le brun sentit son esprit se faire plus léger. La douleur, nouvelle amie omniprésente, ne semblait pas arriver à combattre la brume qui envahissait ses pensées. Il venait de combattre des Arkans à mains nues. Lorsqu'il reverrait Edward, il n'oublierait pas de s'en vanter.

Ce fut la sensation d'une douce main froide qui le fit sursauter. Et utilisant ses dernières forces, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. L'enfant, le petit rouquin qui le rappelait tellement son meilleur ami Ron le regardait avec désespoir. Il semblait attendre de lui qu'il se relève pour le mener à ses parents. Harry aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le faire…

La pensée qu'il devait veiller sur ce garçon au doux visage plein de taches de rousseur ne parvint même pas à le maintenir éveillé. Bientôt, il n'arriva plus à dissocier toutes les pensées fugaces qui parcouraient son esprit. L'impression de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur un point précis le fit totalement abandonner. Après tout, il n'était pas si mal, allongé sur ce sol dur et terreux. Il voulait seulement dormir…

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, son corps se désensibilisa, tandis que son esprit devenait encore plus léger. C'était comme voler au-dessus des nuages. Dans un sursaut, il se demanda si Edward avait vraiment survécu à la fin des combats. Dans ce cas, prendrait-il soin de son protégé ? Oui, sûrement.

XXXX

Harry avait l'impression de s'étouffer. Était-il dans une piscine ? Non, il avait plutôt l'impression que des vagues d'eau essayaient de le noyer en passant par son nez. Un peu comme lorsque Dudley s'amusait à l'arrosé pendant qu'il tentait de désherber les roses de Tante Pétunia. Mais pourquoi pensa-t-il à eux ? Ils ne les avaient pas revus depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant le début de la bataille final contre Voldemort. Oui, tout cela appartenait au passé. Mais qu'en était-il de son présent ? Il fronça les sourcils sous la concentration.

Aujourd'hui, il était… Il était… Il était à Elysion.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Harry se fit aveugler par l'eau de la pluie battante qui semblait vouloir noyer les dernières traces de la bataille d'Ahrima. Un lourd silence régnait alors que la nuit avait depuis longtemps recouvert les environs. La tête lourde, il remit lentement en place ses pensées. Bougeant pour fuir à la colère du ciel, il hoqueta de douleur en sentant la lame d'acier qui retenait toujours son bras droit entailler un peu plus sa chair.

Les dents serrées, il observa d'un air fatigué les dégâts. C'était vraiment moche. La plaie, laissée à l'air libre, avait pris une horrible couleur bleutée. Comment avait-il bien pu réussir à ne pas perdre tout son sang, et mourir, avec une telle blessure ? Bougeant la tête pour mieux voir une nouvelle douleur le saisit. Cette fois-ci, c'était sa gorge qui était en feu.

De sa main valide, il tâta longuement son cou et finit par se faire bruler par le collier d'Olodora'N. Le bijou, déjà éprouvé, semblait avoir été incapable de retenir toute sa magie instinctive. Celle-ci, telle une vague bienveillante, s'était alors empressée de soigner son bras mutilé. Cependant, Harry étant toujours trop restreint, ses ressources ne lui avaient permis que de stopper l'hémorragie.

Soulagé, il se rallongea de nouveau au sol. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de s'en sortir ? Noyé par la pluie, le regard perdu vers le ciel, le souvenir du petit garçon qu'il avait tenté de protéger le saisit d'inquiétude. De nouveau alerte, il fouilla les abîmes alentour du regard. Où pouvait bien être son protégé ? Fiévreux, il tenta de l'appeler à voix basse. Ignorant son nom, il se contentait de murmurer des « Petit ? » dans toutes les directions.

Subitement, il repéra un mouvement inconnu se faire au loin. Une petite forme, qui se déplaçait bien difficilement parmi ces nombreux morts, accourait vers lui. Finalement, le garçonnet n'était peut-être pas allé bien loin. Souriant pour se montrer amical, Harry l'encouragea encore plus à se rapprocher.

Mais son sang se glaça immédiatement dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit, éclairé par le haut d'une maison en feu qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre sous la pluie, un Arkan ramper avec ardeur à sa rencontre. La moitié de son corps étant sectionné, la bête se servait de ses bras, de ses seules forces, pour commettre un dernier meurtre.

Jurant devant leur ténacité, Harry combattit l'affolement qui menaçait de l'envahir, pour se saisir de la lame qui le retenait toujours par le bras. Soufflant par à-coups, il ne fit que tirer légèrement sur la garde de l'épée avant de stopper tous ses gestes. Un cri au fond de la gorge.

Percevant sa difficulté, la bête sembla à cet instant redoubler d'efforts. Inhalant comme un bœuf, il plantait ses griffes dans la terre pour trainer plus efficacement son corps à demi mort.

Tremblant de douleur, Harry rassembla les dernières traces de son courage pour empoigner une nouvelle fois l'épée. Comptant jusqu'à trois, il l'arracha de son membre sanguinolent dans un cri de pure souffrance. S'empêchant de tourner de l'œil, il roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter les griffes mortelles de l'Arkan. Épuisé, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'abattre, et força son corps fourbu à se relever.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, il tremblait – debout par la seule force de sa volonté – en cherchant un endroit où fuir. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Plus loin devant lui, les remparts détruits de la ville d'Ahrima laissaient apercevoir une vaste forêt blanche. Là-bas, la haute cime des arbres ne lui permettait même pas d'admirer le ciel orageux.

Sans y penser, Harry trottina, le corps chancelant de gauche à droite, vers les premiers arbres qui pourraient lui offrir un semblant de sécurité. Se moquant totalement de faire une mauvaise rencontre dans les sous-bois, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'y réfugier. Car peu lui importait où en étant la bataille, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester à Ahrima. Il espérait juste secrètement qu'Edward saurait le retrouver.

Laissant le couvert des arbres l'encercler de toute part, il ne vit jamais les lanternes de lumière qui éclairaient au loin le fond de la ville pour en fouiller chaque recoin. Épuisé, blessé, découragé… Il se laissa mollement tomber au pied d'un arbre quelconque pour reprendre sa respiration. La tête ballottant au gré du vent, il laissa une fois de plus les ténèbres emplir son esprit.

Cependant, avant s'évanouir, Harry crut percevoir dans la noirceur environnante l'éclat de deux yeux fauves qui lui souriaient vicieusement.

À SUIVRE.


	19. La vallée du Chagrin

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Drayy :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et bienvenue sur cette fic. Ah, toi aussi tu trouves que le couple Edward/Harry marche bien lol ? J'avoue que j'adore les histoires sur eux. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite et que tu continueras à me suivre. Biz.

**pattedeneko :** Merci pour ton com. J'espère que tu arriveras à suivre cette fic malgré tes problèmes de réseau. Fais comme moi : je frappe ma box, et je la rallume ! Ça ne marche pas forcément, mais ça me fait du bien XD. Biz.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Justement, dans ce chapitre, Harry se débarrasse de son collier. Enfin ! Sinon, tu as totalement raison, je n'ai pas encore décrit son apparence. En fait, vu que c'est lui qui raconte l'histoire, j'ai tendance à oublier de décrire ses tenues ou son physique. Je vais corriger le tir dans mes prochains chapitres. Pour Ginny, tu es vraiment cruelle lol ! Mais bon, la petite rousse n'a malheureusement pas fini de faire parler d'elle. Je trouve que son personnage peut encore évoluer dans l'histoire. Surtout que le bébé qu'elle attend risque de créer une polémique ! J'adore (je mets mes cornes de sadique XD) ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**fan de fanfic :** Merci pour ton gentil com. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Place à l'action lol ! Biz.

**Chat-de-nuit :** Coucou ! Merci de ton soutien. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mes fics. Pour mon rythme de publication, j'essaye de mettre un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches. Et je vais tenter de garder ce rythme jusqu'à la fin (croisant les doigts… XD). Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Fanfiction :** Je te remercie pour tous tes gentils compliments. J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Vahinepapaya :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ah, je vois que l'attitude d'Harry ne fait pas l'unanimité. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile (c'est carrément un emmerdeur !), mais vu qu'il en voit de toutes les couleurs dans cette fic, on lui pardonne ses sautes d'humeur lol. Non ? Bon, pour ce nouveau post, je tente une seconde fois le trio Romance/Guerre/Gore. Et pour le petit vampire, j'en parle rapidement dans ce chapitre. À la base, j'avoue que j'allais le bazarder dans l'histoire XD. Mais maintenant j'ai une meilleure idée. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**nana-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite. Biz.

**Chacha :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Pour le petit garçon, je parle de lui dans ce chapitre, et je pense bien l'utiliser plus tard. Je cogite lol ! J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira. Biz.

**Charlène :** Eh oui, je ne suis jamais radine lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre un peu d'ambiance lol. Pour le vampire qui à aider Harry, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu as du flaire ! Ou c'est que tu commences à être habitué à moi et à mes idées farfelues ? Pour la dernière phrase, tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry soit sauvé trop rapidement. Il peut encore endurer un peu plus de misère ! Hi… hi… hi… Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**coco73 :** Merci pour ton com. En fait, je voulais la jouer dure jusqu'à la fin. Mais pour toi, je vais mettre un peu de tendresse dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie si tu continues de me suivre sur cette fic. C'est l'essentiel ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (ou je continue à me défouler sur Harry XD) va te plaire. Bisouxxx.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Salut ! Je dois t'avouer que « monstermoche » est un mot fabuleux. Je n'ai pas arrêté de rigoler en lisant ta review. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'Harry ne s'en sort pas si mal cette fois-ci. Mais bon, comme tu t'en doutes, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Alors, à la base, cette fic ne devait comporter qu'une vingtaines de chapitres. Mais je n'arrête pas de rajouter des trucs au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans l'histoire. Du coup, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quand est-ce que je vais m'arrêter XD. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu l'aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Perline :** Coucou ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies pu ressentir autant d'émotion en me lisant. Bien que la fin soit frustrante lol. Pour la délivrance d'Harry, ce sera pour la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Après tout, rien ne presse XD ! Sinon, c'est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment livré à lui-même dans son périple pour la survie. Pour le soldat qui l'a aidé, et le petit vampire qui l'accompagne, je vais vraiment m'attarder sur eux dans le chapitre suivant. Pour les Arkans, bien qu'ils soient ignobles, ils ne sont malheureusement pas les seules horreurs vivant à Elysion. Harry va vite le comprendre ! C'est vrai que j'aime torturer Harry (plus que Jasper lol), mais c'est pour son bien ! Je lui forge son caractère XD ! Pour les yeux fauves, je te laisse découvrir à qui ils appartenaient dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je fais aussi y faire apparaitre d'autres personnages de Twilight. Bon, je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! En espérant que tu aimeras aussi ce post. Bisouxxx.

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Serait-ce un cri de frustration ? J'ai rempli ma mission alors ! MDR ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova :** Le pauvre Edward, déjà qu'il risque d'en prendre pour son grade dans ce chapitre (eh oui, je me défoule un peu)… Laisse-lui une chance de se justifier lol. Pour Harry, tu risques d'avoir encore plus mal au cœur pour lui. Quoi que… Bon, tant que tu ne veux pas me frapper moi, ça me va lol ! Sinon, j'espère avoir réussi à avoir camouflé mon talon d'Achille (les fautes d'ortho XD). Et que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Bisouxxx.

**kitsune972 :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lève le voile sur le propriétaire des deux yeux fauves dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**vampirette-flower :** Eh oui, j'avais envie de torturer Harry lol. Du coup, Edward ne viendra l'aider qu'à la fin. Mais bon, je ne vais tuer personne (pas maintenant… XD). Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Rozenn2356 :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir reviewé. Je vais tenter de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches. J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. Biz.

**Élodie Nina :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je mentionne le petit vampire dans ce nouveau post. Pour les yeux fauves, je pense que c'est bien pire que Jasper lol ! C'est vrai que je commence à devenir un chouia trop cruelle avec Harry. Mais il me fallait ma dose de sadisme XD. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 19 : La vallée du Chagrin

Un calme froid et persistant, qu'aucun chant d'oiseau n'aurait pu briser, régnait dans les bois. Les hauts arbres blancs permettaient à peine aux rayons du soleil d'atteindre le fond de la forêt. Tandis que la terre sèche et rocailleuse semblait vouloir dissuader tous voyageurs de traverser ces fourrés.

S'appuyant à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, Harry retint un gémissement de douleur en observant l'état de sa blessure. Il avait arraché un morceau de tissu à sa tunique pour se faire un garrot et arrêté l'écoulement de son sang. Son bras, d'une incertaine couleur bleutée, l'élançait maintenant à chacun de ses mouvements. Tandis que sa magie persistait à faire chauffer son collier d'Olodora'N tout en guérissant petit à petit sa blessure.

Se redressant pour reprendre son chemin, il s'étonna encore une fois du silence de cette forêt. Depuis son réveil, il avait passé des heures à errer pour tenter de retrouver son chemin. Ne percevant plus aucun bruit venant d'Ahrima, ou d'ailleurs, il avait compris que le combat contre les Arkans avait définitivement pris fin. Rassuré, il s'était alors dépêché de trouver la route qui le mènerait de nouveau vers la ville. Là-bas, Edward devait certainement l'attendre avec inquiétude.

Toutefois, plus il avançait parmi les hauts buissons, et plus le chemin lui paraissait brouillé. Il ne pensait pas s'être autant enfoncé dans les bois. Bientôt, il ne parvint plus à différencier un arbre d'un autre, un sentier d'un cours d'eau, ou même, ses traces de pas au sol du passage d'animaux sauvages.

Le regard parcourant inlassablement les environs, Harry frissonna en songeant aux yeux fauves qu'il avait cru percevoir avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Tendant l'oreille, le silence qui régnait toujours le convainquit qu'il avait dû rêver. Il était le seul être vivant à errer en ces lieux. Craintif, il se démenait pour débusquer un sentier qui le conduirait enfin hors de cette forêt sauvage. En vain.

Longeant les arbres, son bras blessé ramené contre son corps, un espoir fit battre son cœur plus fort en percevant au loin la vive lueur du jour. Un rictus aux lèvres, mélange de bonheur et de douleur, il crut avoir enfin retrouvé le passage vers Ahrima. Se pressant, il ne tarda pas à émerger de la sombre forêt, pour d'être ébloui par les rayons d'un doux soleil levant.

Il avait atteint le paradis.

Une magnifique vallée, bordé de hautes et fières montagnes, s'étendait à perte de vue. Admiratif, il s'avança lentement, le regard parcourant le paysage illuminé par les reflets brillants de perles d'eau qui ruisselaient de plusieurs petites rivières.

La vue, paradisiaque, le changeait de l'atmosphère lourde de la forêt qu'il venait de quitter. S'asseyant près d'un cours d'eau pour y nettoyer sa plaie, il fut étonné de n'apercevoir aucune maison, ou habitant. Comment un tel endroit avait-il pu être laissé à l'abandon ? Le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à comprendre la manière de penser des Elysioniens.

Le corps fourbu, il alla s'asseoir avec précaution contre un grand rocher. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, et parfois, une sorte de fièvre faisait trembler chaque membre de son corps. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Car la mort, vicieuse compagne de route, ne cessait de lui tendre les bras.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il admira une dernière fois le soleil avant de reprendre son périple. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Edward. Peut-être trouverait-il ne serait-ce qu'une personne dans les environs qui pourrait le ramener à Ahrima ? Encore une fois, il mettait ses dernières forces dans cette quête.

Marchant d'un pas lent, les heures s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'il ne croise âme qui vive. Le silence de la vallée, en tout point semblable à celui qui régnait dans la sombre forêt, le mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais rien ne pouvait le décourager. Ni ses chaussures usées par la route, ni ses vêtements tachés par le sang, et encore moins son corps épuisé et fébrile. Rien ne saurait le détourner de son besoin de retrouver le prince. Avançant droit devant, le dos vouté par la fatigue, il souhaitait voir venir la fin de sa souffrance.

XXXX

La tête lourde, Harry venait de passer devant une autre ligne rocheuse lorsque son attention fut reportée sur une attirante couleur pourpre. Là, gouttant d'un énorme rocher, du sang formait des sillons jusqu'à se noyer dans un petit cours d'eau.

N'était-ce pas son propre sang ? Le doute le saisit.

Frissonnant, il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait déjà emprunté cette route. Dans cette eau claire, il se rappelait parfaitement y avoir nettoyé sa blessure. Et cela, avant d'aller s'appuyer contre ce même rocher. L'incertitude barrant ses traits, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour scruter les environs. N'était-il pas en train de tourner en rond ? Après avoir passé des heures à errer dans une forêt sans parvenir à rejoindre Ahrima, voilà maintenant qu'il ne parvenait pas à sortir de cette étrange vallée.

La peur tordit ses entrailles et fit remonter la bille de son estomac. Se retenant de vomir, Harry se força au calme pour réfléchir. Il devait avoir fait erreur. Reprenant son chemin, il passa devant une magnifique biche, qui fuit immédiatement à son arrivée, et traversa de nouveau la vallée.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se rendit enfin à l'évidence. Le même rocher. Le même cours d'eau. Et son sang qui gouttait au sol. Il tournait en rond. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de quitter cet endroit.

À cette pensée, le souvenir des deux yeux fauves hanta son esprit et fit son corps se tendre. Grimaçant à la douleur de son bras, il s'entêta à reprendre une fois de plus son chemin. Et faillit pleurer de désespoir en repassant une troisième fois devant le même rocher souillé par son sang.

Un sentiment d'oppression le saisit pendant qu'il traquait la vallée du regard. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui en ces lieux. Personne, sauf cette même biche qu'il apercevait au loin. Était-elle même réelle ? Ses sens semblaient être troublés.

S'approchant à pas feutrés, il dévisagea silencieusement l'animal. Le magnifique pelage sombre laissait entrevoir un corps élancé, une queue très courte, et de longues pattes avant. Ses grandes oreilles pointues surplombaient de larges yeux noirs inexpressifs. La biche, qui avait fini par repérer sa présence, s'enfuit rapidement après son examen. Rien d'anormal ne le troublait dans cet animal. Il n'était donc pas en train de rêver.

Soufflant de dépit, il se détourna pour rejoindre la rivière. Il avait besoin de reprendre une pause.

À cet instant, son corps se courba avant qu'un violent frisson ne lui coupe le souffle. Le vent venait de porter à ses narines l'odeur de la peau d'Edward. Il aurait pu jurer, l'espace d'un instant, que le vampire venait de passer à côté de lui. Peut-être s'étaient-ils même frôlés ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ressentait au plus profond de son être cette présence aimée.

Alors pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Le regard fou, il scruta son environnement à la recherche de la douce chevelure rousse. Sans succès.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry pressentit alors la présence menaçante d'un ennemi invisible. Craintif, il fit vivement un autre tour sur lui-même. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il avait une sourde impression d'être observé, examiné, jugé… Qu'il rêve ou non, la sensation d'être épié lui tordait les entrailles.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Cria-t-il. Montrez-vous !

Seul le silence de la vallée lui répondit. Dans le ciel, plusieurs oiseaux effrayés par son éclat reprirent leur envol. Subissait-il vraiment les affres d'une illusion ? Après tout, il sentait encore la fièvre parcourir son corps blessé. Le doute se mêlait en lui en une vague d'anxiété. De rage, il ramassa une pierre pour la jeter au loin.

- Montrez-vous ! Hurla-t-il dans le vain espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Je veux vous voir !

Sans crier gare, un énorme éclair zébra violemment le ciel avant qu'une pluie torrentielle ne s'abatte sur lui. Comme un masque qui tombe, l'idyllique paysage fut aussitôt remplacé par un tableau sinistre et menaçant. Le soleil, qui illuminait la vallée, fut prestement remplacé par la noirceur de la nuit. Le sol vert et recouvert de fleurs sous ses pieds devint aride et craquant pendant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde. Un épais brouillard, vicieux serpent qui rampait au sol, finit par recouvrir les environs. Tandis que le bruit du vent faisait craquer plus fortement les branches des arbres morts.

Étonné par tous ces brusques changements, Harry tenta de se protéger de la pluie en poussant son corps épuisé à se mettre à l'abri. Glissant dans la large crevasse d'une montagne, il s'empressa de se réfugier sous quelques arbres qui ployaient péniblement sous la force du vent. Le souffle court, il s'accrocha à leur écorce comme un enfant effrayé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'osait pas croire que ses paroles pouvaient avoir provoqué un tel cataclysme. Intérieurement, il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir brisé une illusion et récupéré tous ses sens.

Un autre éclair zébra le ciel orageux et alla s'abattre bien trop près de lui. Son regard affolé parcourra avec incrédulité la vallée à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se statufia lorsqu'il remarqua - derrière lui - deux grands yeux fauves et globuleux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

La tête en bas, un corps maigre, mais musculeux enroulé autour des branches mortes d'un arbre, une créature le fixait avec gourmandise. Sa peau noircit par la crasse, ses doigts de pieds allongés et fourchus, et ses longs ongles noirs enfoncés dans son appui étaient parcourus par des sillons de veines bleutés. Ouvrant la bouche, la bête laissa apercevoir ses fines dents aiguisées et sa langue serpentine.

Un cri au fond de la gorge, Harry recula de plusieurs pas avant que son attention défaillante ne capte la présence de plusieurs autres créatures de ce type. Étaient-ils responsables de son errance ? Le sourire malfaisant, découvert par des lèvres écorchées, qu'il vit s'étendre sur leur visage anguleux le convainquit que oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Hurla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Le craquement que firent leurs ongles en se décollant de l'arbre pour s'élancer au sol fit vibrer son corps d'effroi. Sans attendre, il agrippa son bras blessé avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la crevasse. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait deux pas avant que d'autres créatures ne se glissent contre les parois de la montagne pour lui boucher la sortie.

Il n'était plus l'heure de fuir.

Encerclé de toute part, le jeune homme suffoqua en les observant se trainer jusqu'à lui. Leur langue qui fouettait l'air semblait vouloir inhaler son parfum tandis que leurs grands yeux jaunes, semblables à des lampes, cherchaient la meilleure manière de le saisir. Leurs doigts aux os proéminents craquèrent bruyamment à mesure qu'ils les pliaient dans une vive attente. Et un sifflement de menace constante émanait de leur gorge.

Le dos vouté, la tête baissée – comme si leur nuque avait été brisée – ils se contorsionnaient pour l'observer. Leur corps cadavérique et poisseux se bousculait dans leur frénésie. Ils semblaient comme… suinter.

- N'avancez pas ! Ne m'approchez pas !

Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Plusieurs créatures l'avaient rapidement cerné et ne lui laissaient entrevoir aucune chance de survie. En plus de son bras blessé - qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger - son corps tremblant de terreur refusait de répondre aux ordres frénétiques de son esprit agité. L'angoisse lui serra la gorge lorsqu'il comprit que c'était vraiment la fin. Ici, et maintenant, la mort allait le saisir en plein vol.

N'ayant plus la force, ou même l'envie de se battre, il laissa des larmes de déception envahir son regard émeraude. N'aurait-il même pas la chance de revoir le prince ? Son souvenir blessa un peu plus son cœur éprouvé. Ou était-il ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le sauver ? Cette fois… Juste une fois de plus, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

- Edward ! EDWARD ! Cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Seuls le bruissement du vent et le tremblement de la terre lui répondirent. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Lentement, il perdit toute envie de continuer à se débattre. Car parmi toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu endurer dans son monde, rien n'égalait sa souffrance actuelle.

Fermant lâchement les yeux, pour éviter de devoir regarder la mort en face, il laissa les doux souvenirs de sa famille et du prince envahirent son esprit.

Harry Potter était enfin prêt à mourir…

Ce fut à cet instant que ses oreilles perçurent le bruit d'un affreux craquement, immédiatement suivi par un hurlement d'oie sauvage. Ce cri fut si déchirant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il pourrait transpercer l'âme humaine. Ouvrant vivement les yeux, Harry défaillit en voyant une forme féminine fendre avec acharnement l'amas de créatures.

De longs cheveux, d'un blond très clair aux reflets dorés, retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Le sang qui maculait son armure argentée, à l'effigie de l'armée vampirique, n'arrivait tout de même pas à enlaidir son air angélique. Elle était la beauté incarnée.

Si son nom était la mort, Harry était tout disposé à l'enlacer.

La jeune inconnue, de grande taille, était aussi fine qu'un roseau. Elle se dressait vaillamment contre ses ennemis, une lueur farouche au fond des yeux. Sa rapidité et sa force l'aidèrent à abattre rapidement plus d'une dizaine d'entre eux.

Telle une faucheuse, elle abattait ses saïs en tournoyant dans une danse fluide et mortelle. Ses grands yeux bleus cobalt se fixèrent un instant sur Harry, avant qu'elle ne se fraie à coup de sabre un chemin jusqu'à lui. Marchant sans remords sur des membres mutilés, le jeune homme vit qu'elle entrainait dans son sillage une bonne vingtaine de soldats royaux en armure. Se pressant, le groupe de vampires tenait fermement des torches en feu entre leurs mains. Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir l'entourer afin de faire barrage de leur corps.

Était-ce vraiment les secours ? Harry n'osait y croire.

Abasourdi, il frémit en voyant d'autres créatures se presser d'escalader la montagne à leur rencontre. Telle une fourmilière, ils étaient des milliers à arriver de toute part. Leur cri, qui ne tarderait pas à percer les tympans de tous ceux qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la crevasse, s'emplissait de plus en plus de rage.

- Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! Hurla la jeune femme blonde qui menait vaillamment sa petite armée. Et éclairez-les de vos torches, ils ne supportent pas la lumière.

Maintenu en arrière, Harry fut étonné de voir les créatures reculer et tenter de se protéger de la lueur des flammes. C'était donc leur point faible.

Une main froide agrippa brutalement son bras, et il se retint avec peine de sursauter de peur. Fixant la vampire blonde qui venait de l'attraper, son regard se troubla en remarquant la fine tiare en or qui ceignait délicatement son front. Elle ressemblait à… une princesse guerrière.

- Il ne tardera pas à arriver. Lui dit-elle. Maintenant que l'illusion à prit fin, il certainement déjà dut capter mon appel.

Bien qu'elle ne lui sourit pas, ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui transmettre paix et réconfort. Et elle semblait parfaitement savoir qui il était. Hochant silencieusement la tête, il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre avant de sentir le sol vibrer sous une vague de puissance. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit le corps de nombreuses créatures s'écraser avec force contre les parois de la montagne.

Là, entouré d'une bulle protectrice, faisant se fissurer la terre à chacun de ses pas, Edward s'avançait vers eux comme un conquérant. La pluie qui s'abattait formait un magnifique halo autour de lui. Ses yeux noirs, qui s'ancrèrent immédiatement dans le regard apeuré d'Harry, laissaient transparaitre sa colère et son besoin de violence. Levant le menton d'un geste fier, il étendit sauvagement son pouvoir qui alla faire trembler les pans de la montagne. Une partie de sa garde, qui fermait son ascension, décapitait tous les ennemis à portée de leurs mains.

Le souffle court, le brun attendit à peine qu'il l'ait rejoint dans son cercle protecteur, avant de se blottir entre ses bras aimants. Son corps s'abattit avec force contre le vampire et il retint une grimace de douleur à l'élancement de son bras toujours blessé. Laissant la pluie noyer ses larmes, il gémit en sentant le prince le serrer avec tout autant d'insistance.

Levant le visage, il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard profond d'Edward avant que ses lèvres ne s'emparent des siennes. Il l'embrassait. Et quel baiser ! Outre la violence de leur échange, Harry eut l'impression qu'ils fusionnaient leur esprit, leur émotion, leur âme…

Perdu dans cette étreinte, il lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en frissonnant de plaisir sous son grondement. Le vampire, qui paraissait avoir du mal à retenir son démon intérieur, était prêt à l'engloutir tout entier. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'ombre menaçante, agressive, possessive… Et tellement puissante.

Harry avait envie de se fondre totalement en lui.

- Rosalie ! Rugit Edward en se détachant vivement de lui. Trouve-nous une sortie ! Maintenant !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Répondit la guerrière blonde. Mais les Draugar ne me laissent pas faire. Je savais qu'on aurait dû ramener Emmett…

- Et qui aurait gardé notre campement ?

Se moquant de la précarité de leur situation, le brun les observa se chamailler un moment tout en tentant de repousser l'invasion. Mais les saïs de Rosalie avait beau les faire tomber, les ondes de choc d'Edward les écraser, et les épées de la garde royale les pourfendre, d'autres créatures revenaient toujours remplacer ceux qui étaient morts. Pire, le ciel qui laissait pleuvoir des trombes d'eau glacée éteignait petit à petit la flamme de leurs torches. Permettant ainsi aux « Draugar » de s'amasser un peu plus autour d'eux. Bientôt, ils seraient tous plongés dans le noir avec ces créatures.

Crispant ses doigts, Harry sentit qu'il se devait de les faire sortir de là. Edward était enfin arrivé. Il était venu le chercher. C'était maintenant à son tour de lui porter secours.

- Edward. Appela-t-il, sa voix couvrant à peine le bruit des combats. Libère-moi… Libère-moi du collier d'Olodora'N.

Un regard sombre le foudroya tandis que le prince semblait peser le pour et le contre. Sa main froide caressa lentement son bras blessé avant qu'elle n'aille se poser sur le bijou. Dans un doux cliquetis, le collier d'Olodora'N chuta finalement à leurs pieds.

Immédiatement, Harry se détacha de lui pour se tordre de douleur. Sa magie, trop longtemps retenue, parcourait tout son corps en une longue vague agressive. Se penchant en avant, tout en retenant une grimace de douleur, il sentit un feu dévorant parcourir lentement chaque molécule de son corps. Les yeux écarquillés sous la puissance qu'il sentait monter en lui, il se retint difficilement de se griffer les veines pour en extraire cette énergie. L'air se chargea d'électricité, un tourbillon fit graviter quelques pierres, et Harry sentit le sol fendre tel un cratère sous ses pieds. Le forçant à s'y enfoncer de quelques centimètres.

Il fut un instant surpris de découvrir à quel point il pouvait être puissant. Cela avait-il vraiment un rapport avec Elysion ? Sans aucun doute.

Levant les yeux, il vit Edward et la dénommée Rosalie lui lancer un regard de plus en plus troublé. Certains gardes, qui les avaient encerclés pour garantir leur sécurité, se retinrent de s'éloigner. Ils semblaient tous avoir peur.

Haletant, Harry reporta son attention sur les Draugar qui tentaient toujours de percer leur défense. Leurs cris, semblables aux hurlements d'une banshee en colère, gagnaient en puissance.

Qu'ils profitent, car le sorcier connaissait leur point faible. Un rictus aux lèvres, il se prépara à les inonder de lumière.

Tout en tentant de maitriser sa puissance, il réfléchit à la manière dont il allait pouvoir lancer un puissant _Lumos_ sans baguette magique. Toutefois, sa magie ne lui laissa aucun choix lorsqu'elle enflamma un peu plus ses veines. Un cri sur les lèvres, il la sentit quitter les cellules de son corps jusqu'à lui bruler la surface de la peau. Baissant les yeux sur son bras valide, il la vit percer les pores de son épiderme pour laisser surgir une lumière d'une pure blancheur. Cambrant les reins, il se crispa sous la puissance qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il s'illuminait entièrement. Il se transformait en une véritable torche humaine.

- Fermez les yeux. Bégaya-t-il. Fermez les yeux ! FERMEZ LES YEUUUUX…

Dans une explosion de lumière, il laissa sa magie traverser le corps des vampires avant de détruire sauvagement la horde de Draugar. Brulant toutes racines au sol, la vague dévastatrice éblouit chaque centimètre de la crevasse où il se trouvait. Furieuse, destructive, et mouvante, sa magie finit son office avant de réintégrer partiellement son corps. Laissant l'air, encore chargé de puissance, trembler sous la pression.

Plus personne n'osa faire un geste, ou émettre un son.

Tombant à genoux, Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis que la nuit reprenait ses droits sur la vallée. La pluie lava son visage exténué alors qu'il savourait encore la présence protectrice de sa magie.

- Harry. Fit Edward, agenouillé près de lui, une main hésitant à le toucher. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ne pouvant répondre, il força un sourire à illuminer ses traits. Tandis que sa peau cessait lentement d'émettre la pâle lueur. Vivement, sa main courut s'accrocher à la chemise du prince pour l'attirer dans une bulle protectrice.

- Eh bien. Fit la voix de Rosalie. Alice disait vrai lorsqu'elle parlait de toi : « Le seul but de ton existence humaine est d'allumer une lumière dans l'obscurité de l'être ».

Cela ressemblait bien à la voyante de dire des choses aussi énigmatiques. Pourtant, Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord avec elle. Décollant son corps de celui du prince, il plongea avec délice dans son sombre regard tourmenté. Maintenant que la peur était passée, il avait besoin de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

- Qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-il de dire. Draug…

Il ne parvint pas à s'exprimer, mais Edward le comprit parfaitement.

- Tu te trouves dans la vallée du Chagrin, Harry. Lui souffla-t-il. C'est ici que la bataille décisive des vampires contre les autres peuples d'Elysion a eu lieu. C'est à l'issue de cette guerre que nous avons enfin réussi à repousser l'ennemi au Sud pour reprendre le pouvoir. _Son visage s'assombrit_. Malheureusement, l'âme de tous ceux qui ayant péri ce jour-là continuent à hanter cette vallée. Les résidus de leur pouvoir, la violence de leur trépas, et la haine viscérale qui animait leur corps, les a transformés en esprits errants et vengeurs. En Draugar.

Tous les vampires semblaient se tendre un peu plus à chacun de ses mots. Personne ne semblait vouloir se remémorer ces douloureux souvenirs du passé.

- Ni vivant, ni mort, ils ont établi cette vallée comme étant la leur. Continua le prince à voix basse. Ils hantent ces montagnes à la recherche de la moindre source de chaleur, de la moindre étincelle de vie… _Un vent glacial balaya ses cheveux comme pour approuver ses paroles_. Et chaque malheureux qui ose fouler leurs terres voit ses sens se pervertir.

Le jeune homme comprit à ces mots que sa vue, voire même son ouïe ou son odorat, avait depuis le début été trompée par ces Draugar. Ces créatures avaient dansé devant ses yeux, brouillant son esprit tourmenté, pour le mener là où ils le désiraient. Voilà pourquoi il avait tourné en rond avant de se piéger dans cette maudite crevasse.

- La vallée a dut t'apparaitre comme elle était avant d'être ravagée par la Grande Guerre. Fit la voix mélancolique du prince. Verdoyante et chaleureuse. Baigné de lumière et d'eau. _Il baissa la tête et retint un frémissement_. Tu aurais pu errer sans but des jours durant sans le savoir. Car ils t'auraient maintenu en vie pour se repaitre de ton énergie vitale. En vérité, ces charognards n'auraient dévoré ta chair que lorsque tu te serais arrêté de marcher. C'est le supplice de la vallée du Chagrin…

- Stop. Pleura Harry. Ne me dis plus un mot…

Il ne se sentait pas capable d'en entendre plus. Elysion était un monde totalement brisé dont l'horreur le dépassait chaque jour un peu plus. Pourrait-il arriver à effacer autant de douleur ? Pour l'heure, blotti dans les bras d'Edward, il ressemblait plus à un enfant apeuré, qu'a un sauveur amenant la paix et le réconfort.

Respirant la douce odeur du vampire, ses poings se serrèrent en repensant au calvaire qu'il avait vécu. Les Arkans, les Draugar… Combien de monstres allait-il encore avoir à affronter ? Lui qui pensait devoir seulement se méfier de l'esprit belliqueux de certains vampires, voilà que sa liste des dangers à éviter s'allongeait inexorablement.

Et qu'en était-il du prince ? Il faillit pleurer en se souvenant de toutes les fois où il avait pensé à lui. Il avait bêtement espéré qu'il vienne le sauver. Sans jamais le voir arriver. Que faisait-il pendant ce temps ? L'amertume embrasa son cœur en pensant qu'il avait enduré seul toutes ces souffrances.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Hoqueta-t-il en le repoussant. Tu voulais peut-être que je t'envoie une invitation à venir m'aider ?

Il se savait injuste. Mais la peur, le désespoir, la douleur qui l'étreignait avaient besoin d'un exutoire. La nécessité de partager sa peine lui broyait les entrailles. Il fallait qu'il se libère de ses tourments. Ignorant le corps tendu du vampire, il continua d'une voix sourde ses reproches.

- Harry… Tenta pourtant de l'arrêter Edward.

- Ou étais-tu ? Coupa-t-il. Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps. J'ai hurlé ton nom des dizaines de fois en espérant t'entendre me répondre. Je voulais tout arrêter ! Je voulais tout abandonner ! J'espérais même me tuer ! Mais l'envie de revoir ton visage éloignait à chaque fois la mort de mes pas ! Et toi… Toi, tu ne viens que _maintenant_ ? OU ÉTAIS–TU ?

Ses suppliques prirent fin lorsque le prince l'attira violemment entre ses bras. Un silence gêné planait maintenant dans la vallée. Et la guerrière blonde - Rosalie - s'éloigna prestement d'eux tout en ordonnant aux gardes de préparer leur retraite.

- Pardonne-moi. Chuchota Edward, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Je n'ai appris ta disparition qu'après que tous les Arkans aient rendu leur dernier souffle. Je te pensais en sécurité… _Un tremblement le saisit, et son discours se décousit_. On a entamé une battue pour te retrouver… Et l'enfant nous a menés à toi… L'odeur de ton sang qui imbibait les lieux nous a finalement menés dans la forêt. A cette maudite vallée… J'ai cru te perdre, Harry. _Son étreinte se fit presque trop douloureuse_. S'il te plait, rien que pour cette fois… N'ébranle pas plus mon cœur que ça...

Las, Harry laissa la présence du vampire détendre chaque muscle de son corps. Et il en vint même à regretter son coup d'éclat. Il était enfin dans les bras d'Edward. N'était-ce pas le plus important ? Oui, il n'avait plus à être triste, blessé, ou désespéré. Car il avait retrouvé son pilier.

Se redressant pour s'excuser, il poussa une plainte de douleur lorsque sa blessure au bras se réveilla. Sa plaie, bleutée et purulente, l'élança brutalement. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, il laissa Edward le soulever du sol tout en tendant les bras à l'inconscience.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer.

À SUIVRE.

Coucou ! Je voulais laisser un petit mot pour savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé par l'idée de m'aider à mettre cette fic en anglais sur FF ? Y'aurait-il une âme charitable XD ? Parce que je suis vraiment une catastrophe en langue.

En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir donné quelques frissons avec ce nouveau chapitre !?


	20. La forteresse imprenable

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Charlène :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Eh oui, Harry est enfin libre comme l'air. Enfin, il est libre de pouvoir de nouveau se blottir dans les bras d'Edward lol. Pour Emmett, oui tu as du flair ! D'ailleurs, il va beaucoup apparaitre dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras cette version d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Pour la traduction : Petite maligne ! Tu aurais osée me réclamer des chapitres d'avance en paiement XD. Allez, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Siriushoshi :** Merci pour ta review. Tu m'as vraiment motivée lol. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier tous les jours. Ca gâcherait aussi le suspens lol ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Biz.

**PattedeNeko :** Alors, tu as suivi mon conseil lol ? Je te remercie pour tous tes gentils compliments. Je croise les doigts pour que les chapitres restants te plaisent aussi. Pour le lemon (perverse ! XD) ce n'est malheureusement pas pour l'instant. Mais pour te faire patienter, je vais mettre quelques petites scènes d'amour dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**drougael :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je me lève pour t'applaudir et te remercier. Parce que je voulais vraiment donner des frissons aux lecteurs en écrivant mon dernier chapitre. J'ai même imaginé les Draugar bien moches, et bien effrayants XD. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau post qui sort du four ! Je te laisse le lire ! Biz.

**Yume-cry :** Merci pour ton gentil com. Alors, me diras-tu à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre si la suite de ces retrouvailles correspond bien à ce que tu avais imaginé ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir. Sinon, je te rassure, ce n'est pas un threesome lol ! Je suis en pleine écriture d'un chapitre sur Ginny et son bébé, mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas de scènes à trois de prévues. Pour le personnage de Ginny, moi j'ai pourtant bien aimé l'actrice… Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en espérant qu'il te plaira tout autant que les précédents. PS : Il fallait vraiment que je te dise que j'adore ton image de profil. Elle m'inspire beaucoup... Bisouxxx.

**coco73 :** Quand je pense que ça fait trois chapitres que je vous fais poireauter l'arrivée à Alayis et le bal XD… Il faut dire que je prenais tout mon temps. Tu as raison, il est temps pour moi de passer la vitesse supérieure pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Ninis :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aussi vaudra le temps d'attente XD. Surtout que je ne suis plus en mode cruelle et sadique ! Je te laisse le lire. Biz.

**Drayy :** Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ma version d'Emmett et de Rosalie, ainsi que l'arrivée d'Harry à Alayis. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**tyoka :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Ah, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé mes derniers chapitres. J'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Biz.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** En fait, Harry est aussi malchanceux que moi (même si d'aussi gros problèmes ne me tombent pas dessus XD) ! Pour l'effet de la lumière qui englobe son corps, tu m'as percée à jour. Je me suis bien inspirée de l'épisode de Supernatural où Anne retrouve sa grâce. Sinon, je te rassure, il n'y aura plus autant de montermoches avant un bon moment lol ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Perline :** Bonsoir à toi ! Je suis toujours ravie de lire une de tes reviews. Eh oui, Harry est devenu mon souffre-douleur le temps de deux chapitres XD. C'est pour lui apprendre à vivre ! Pour ton idée de loup-garou, je vais les faire apparaitre plus loin dans cette histoire. J'ai autant d'idée de fous à inventer sur eux que sur les vampires ! Pour Rosalie, je suis contente que son entrée dans la fic te plaise. C'est un de mes personnages préférés de Twilight. En tout cas, j'ai sauvé un pot de Nutella en secourant Harry dans le dernier chapitre lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau post, où on avance un peu plus dans le couple E/H. Bisouxxx.

**Vahinepapaya :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir fait partager ton avis dans ta dernière review. Ça m'aide à bien réaliser comment Harry peut être perçu dans cette fic. Pour tout te dire, moi aussi je n'aime pas vraiment le personnage de Ron. Il m'a limite soulée dans le HP 4 et 7 lol. Pour mon Harry, je voulais vraiment qu'il soit extrémiste, qu'il ait des idées bien arrêtées, et qu'il fasse de nombreuses erreurs (comme dans ce chapitre lol). Parce que je veux montrer son évolution au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je veux qu'à la fin, il soit plus mûr afin d'être sûr de vouloir ou non s'intégrer à Elysion et vivre aux côtés d'Edward. Je voulais aussi mettre beaucoup de difficultés dans le couple E/H pour le rendre plus tangible et plus fort. Alors, pardonneras-tu à mon Harry impulsif et gaffeur XD ? Sinon, je n'avais pas prévu de faire de POV sur Edward ou un autre personnage. C'est vrai que cela aurait été intéressant de retranscrire son angoisse et sa passion. En fait, je pense sérieusement à faire un OS sur le sujet. Pour Silent Hill, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que c'est à peu près le même contexte qu'avec les Draugar. Et pour les Draugar, je t'assure qu'ils sont (dans ma tête, hein XD) encore plus affreux que Gollum ! Pour le petit vampire, il revient dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**Qadesh :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que les deux caractères de cochon d'Harry et d'Edward te plaisent. Ils forment vraiment un couple passionné XD ! Pour Edward, tu m'as donné envie de refaire sortir son côté dominateur et trash dans ce nouveau chapitre. Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé comment tu as décortiqué l'histoire : Bella morte, Jasper psychopathe, Alice en mode voyante mystérieuse façon Dumbledore… J'étais pliée lol. Pour la magie d'Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, il se battra bec et ongle avec Edward s'il osait lui proposer de remettre le collier d'Olodora'N. Il a besoin de ses pouvoirs pour la suite ! Pour Rosalie, elle revient dans ce chapitre accompagné d'Emmett et sa bonne humeur. Mais pour la réunion totale de tous les Cullen, je vais encore prendre tout mon temps (petit ricanement sadique : Hi… hi… hi…). Pour Marianne et les autres domestiques, ils ont encore un autre rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Ils sont trop précieux aux yeux d'Harry pour que je m'en débarrasse. Pour Ginny et les autres, comme tu l'as écrit, tout est dit… Pour finir, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur que tu défendes autant Harry. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas raté dans cette fic ! Et, son amitié avec les autres prisonniers de Keren peut vraiment paraitre trop rapide. En me relisant, je pus comprendre ton point de vue. En fait, je voulais plus montrer à quel point il était marqué par les tortures infligées aux humains, que par les rebelles en eux-mêmes. En tout cas, Harry va faire son petit nettoyage dans tout ça. J'espère que les erreurs (qu'il va encore commettre) ne vont pas te rebuter. En attendant, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post (avec le petit vampire lol). Biz.

**vampirette-flower :** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de voir que tu continues à me suivre. Ah, tu as vu un peu cette entrée de grande guerrière que nous a faite Rosalie XD ? Mentalement, je l'ai toujours imaginée en grande combattante. Du coup, j'ai pris toutes mes libertés dans cette fic. C'est vrai qu'Edward (en mode destructeur) et Harry (en mode : je vais tous vous cramer) ont mis de l'ambiance dans l'ancien chapitre. Je suis vraiment ravie que ça t'ait plu. Sinon, pour la crise de nerfs d'Harry, j'ai hésité à l'enlever pour ne pas charger d'émotions négatives leurs retrouvailles. Mais je suis contente si tu l'as apprécié. J'espère te satisfaire aussi avec ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**8Maud8 :** Oh oui, maintenant qu'il a récupéré ses pouvoirs, Harry ne va plus craindre les attaques des autres vampires. On a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'en abuse pas pour mettre la zizanie lol ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. PS : Je serais ravie que tu m'aides pour la version anglaise. Tu m'enverras un MP lorsque tu seras prête ? Merci d'avance !

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à me suivre et à toujours me laisser un gentil com. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova :** Non, je n'aurais jamais marre de faire la misère à Harry et Edward XD ! En vérité, ils me permettent de remplir mon cota de sadisme de la semaine (ce qui soulage ma famille !). Sinon, tu vois ? J'ai fait l'effort de mettre un semblant « d'Happy end » lol. En tout cas, tu me connais bien, je réfléchis déjà à la meilleure manière de mettre Harry dans l'embarras. Ça cogite… ça cogite… En attendant, je te laisse découvrir de nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** Salut ! J'ai adoré ta review. Merci ! Je suis ravie que les retrouvailles tout en puissance de nos deux héros t'aient plu. Je vois que tu te méfies encore des réactions d'Harry lol ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fuira pas maintenant. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**elodie Nina :** Je ris encore en lisant ton com. Oui, le chevalier Edward, la belle dame Rosalie sont enfin venus porter secours à Sieur Harry. Pour le pouvoir d'Harry, je viens tout juste de commencer à montrer à quel point il est devenu puissant. Je me frotte les mains d'avance ! Allez, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisouxxxx.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Allez, rien que pour toi, j'ai fait un effort pour rallonger ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**kitsune972 :** Ah, tu me rassures alors ! Bon, j'enchaine avec ce nouveau post un peu plus soft. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Biz.

**shiniyaoi27 :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour la gentille review que tu m'as faite. Je t'en prie, la prochaine fois ne t'arrête pas dans ton délire de yaoieuse lol. Mon Edward fort et dominateur risque aussi de te plaire dans ce nouveau post. Tu verras qu'il ne laissera aucune chance à Harry de le fuir (comme d'habitude lol !). J'ai écrit ce nouveau chapitre en espérant renforcer un peu plus leur couple, tout en mettant en évidence les problèmes qu'ils devront affronter. Et pour Rosalie, je suis heureuse que cette version « princesse guerrière » ne te choque pas. J'avais vraiment envie de la faire apparaitre comme une beauté froide et meurtrière. J'espère que tu aimeras ce rendu. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir la suite. Biz.

Chapitre 20 : La forteresse imprenable

La chaleur du soleil filtrait joyeusement au travers d'une vitre brisée. Au-dehors, la pluie qui avait cessé de tomber semblait avoir nettoyé le sol boueux de toutes traces de sang. Les oiseaux avaient recommencé à prendre leur envol pour envahir un ciel bleu et sans nuages.

La paix régnait enfin sur la contrée.

Papillonnant difficilement des yeux, Harry prit le temps d'enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles informations avant de totalement quitter les bras de Morphée. L'esprit plus clair, il leva son bras droit pour admirer les rayons du soleil se refléter sur sa peau laiteuse. Suivant une ligne de lumière, il fronça les sourcils au bandage qui enserrait maintenant son membre douloureux.

Manifestement, quelqu'un avait pris le soin de soigner sa blessure. L'argile verte, dont il faudrait qu'il demande les propriétés, semblait avoir entièrement résorbé sa plaie. Il pouvait librement bouger son bras sans plus ressentir la douleur mordante de la déchirure de ses chairs. Et quoi qu'il en soit, sa magie se chargerait certainement de guérir le reste de ses lésions.

Pour l'heure, la seule souffrance qui étreignait encore son corps fatigué était la morsure de la soif. Se redressant du lit sur lequel il avait été déposé, il fouilla vaguement du regard son environnement à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Près du lit, sur une table en bois grossièrement taillé, il remarqua qu'une jarre en terre cuite y avait été placée.

Prenant appui sur ses jambes vacillantes, il se dépêcha de l'atteindre pour calmer la gêne de sa gorge. Agenouillé devant la cruche, il plongea en coupe ses deux mains tremblotantes, avant de vivement les ramener à ses lèvres sèches.

Répétant plusieurs fois l'opération, il ne sursauta pas en sentant un corps froid se coller à son dos, tandis qu'une autre paire de mains blanches amenaient elles aussi de l'eau à sa bouche. Il but goulument jusqu'à sentir la brulure de la soif disparaitre totalement.

Lâchant prise, il laissa son corps retomber contre un torse dur et accueillant.

- Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement rauque qu'il doutait qu'elle lui appartenait.

- De retour à Ahrima. Lui répondit Edward en resserrant sa prise. Tu avais besoin de soin, donc je t'ai amené dans une des seules maisons à être encore debout après la bataille.

Hochant la tête, Harry profita encore pleinement des sentiments de sérénité qui l'envahissait à leur rapprochement avant de se retourner. Plongeant son regard dans les beaux yeux améthyste du prince, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que la passion l'étreignait. Le sourire moqueur d'Edward à sa réaction ne parvint pas à éteindre le feu qu'il sentait déjà parcourir ses veines.

L'agrippant par le cou, il plongea sans attendre sur ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant. Sa langue partie immédiatement combattre sa consœur tandis que des fourmillements faisaient trembler ses doigts. Un gémissement mourut sur leurs lèvres et il sentit sa magie répondre à son tour à l'élancement de leur passion. Lentement, elle s'étendit et rampa sur les murs de la petite bâtisse jusqu'à les faire trembler.

S'arrachant à son étreinte, il vit Edward examiner avec curiosité le phénomène. Il ne semblait pas effrayé par cette vague mouvante qui pouvait être perçue grâce à une multitude de rais de lumières claires. Un véritable arc-en-ciel les entourait.

- Impressionné ? Se vanta Harry, en faisant cette fois-ci trembler les meubles.

- Arrête. Le railla le vampire. Tu m'excites…

Harry sentit des mains fortes lui enserrer la taille pour le retourner – face à face - dans une étreinte enflammée. S'embrassant à en perdre haleine, il profita de leur position semi-accroupie pour enserrer sa taille de ses longues jambes galbées. Ses hanches collées à un ventre ferme, il gémit en ondulant sensuellement des reins.

Le grondement d'avertissement d'Edward ne l'effraya guère alors qu'un tourbillon de désir broyait ses entrailles. Haletant, il relâcha les lèvres qu'il se plaisait à maltraiter pour lui lancer un regard brulant.

- Harry… L'avertit une seconde fois son partenaire.

Il savait qu'il devrait s'arrêter. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour eux de laisser libre cours à leurs envies. Était-il même prêt à franchir toutes ces étapes ? Il l'ignorait. Mais la tension sexuelle qui régnait maintenant entre eux le poussait à enfoncer ses ongles dans le large dos du prince.

Sans oublier sa magie qui faisait maintenant voleter l'eau de la jarre à travers toute la pièce.

Ses lèvres marquèrent de nouveau la bouche du vampire de baisers incendiaires avant qu'il ne glisse sa tête dans son cou. Léchant la douce peau, qui lui sembla même sucrée, il se mit à entreprendre le lui faire un magnifique suçon. Le feulement qu'Edward laissa échapper à cet instant se fit encore plus prévenant.

Occupé à lui suçoter le cou, Harry hoqueta en sentant deux mains lui saisir brutalement le postérieur pour renforcer leur étreinte. Ne parvenant plus à bien se onduler contre lui, il se sentit rougir de honte lorsque les mains, curieuses, commencèrent à caresser la fente de ses fesses.

Ils semblaient avoir tous les deux perdu le contrôle.

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Dit la voix forte d'un homme en entrant dans la petite maison sans y être convié. Vous aurez bien le temps de vous peloter une fois arrivé à Alayis !

S'arrachant vivement à la prise du prince, Harry se dépêcha – en s'emmêlant les pieds – de se redresser pour prendre une posture plus appropriée. Sa magie, réagissant à ses sentiments, cessa elle aussi de se manifester sous le regard surpris du nouveau venu. Repoussant la main qui tentait de saisir de nouveau sa taille, il expira une longue goulée d'air pour chasser toute frustration de ses traits. Il ne s'était que trop affiché. Gêné, il n'osa regarder Edward se relever bien plus lentement, et porta son attention sur le gêneur.

Ses yeux verts dévisagèrent leur invité, avant de s'écarquiller de surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait du soldat qui lui avait indiqué le meilleur endroit pour se cacher durant la bataille d'Ahrima. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus oppressé par les combats, il prit tout son temps pour le détailler.

Sa beauté, qui semblait être une qualité propre aux vampires, frappait le regard au premier coup d'œil. Très grand, et bien bâti, il faisait passer Edward, voire même Jasper, pour des petits garçons maigrichons. Ses muscles, qui roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements, embellissaient la tunique bleu nuit qu'il portait. Ses cheveux très foncés, presque noirs, étaient courts et raides, et descendaient sur un cou large et des épaules droites. Son visage, aux mesures bien proportionnées et aux yeux marron foncé, laissait transparaitre son caractère franc et taquin. Quant à ses lèvres, qui s'étendaient sous un rictus moqueur, elles étaient bien en chair et laissaient parfois voir de grandes dents blanches et éclatantes.

Le regardant s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce, Harry nota que le nouveau venu ne possédait en revanche pas la grâce et l'élégance classique d'Edward, de Jasper ou d'Alice. Mais il compensait cela par une attitude très sûre de lui qui frisait l'arrogance. Dans sa tête, il le qualifia immédiatement de « Monsieur muscles gracieux ».

Il venait de finir de l'examiner lorsque Rosalie, qui avait revêtu une longue robe rouge pourpre fondue à hauteur de sa jambe droite, déboula à son tour dans la petite maison. Sa tiare brillant de mille feux sur son front. Réajustant la cape qui l'enserrait, Harry la vit lancer un regard torve au gêneur avant de longuement le jauger. Elle finit par lui lancer un petit sourire engageant qu'il s'empressa de répondre par une révérence.

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était, mais ses traits transpiraient de noblesse. Il valait mieux qu'il se montre un minimum poli.

Rampant leur échange, Edward s'avança vers eux d'un air renfrogné. Il ne semblait nullement embarrassé d'avoir été surpris dans une situation compromettante. Au contraire, il enserra avec vigueur un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, qui se crispa en jalousant une fois de plus sa force de caractère. Le prince, lui, n'avait pas peur d'afficher leur attachement devant ces étrangers.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Reprocha-t-il à la vampire blonde. Tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ce type…

- C'est ton frère, Edward. Râla Rosalie.

- Ce type ! Persista-t-il. De venir m'emmerder ?!

Le sorcier ne sut pas s'il devait rire de leur perpétuelle dispute, ou intervenir pour calmer les esprits. Et que dire du langage qu'ils employaient.

- Pitié Edward. Intervint le géant. Épargne-nous la vue de ton visage d'homme frustré ! Tu as tenu sans sexe durant des années après la perte d'Isabella, tu sauras attendre encore quelques jours.

Il avait évoqué la défunte princesse sur un ton si blagueur que cela n'amena aucune gêne. Au contraire, vexé par le reste de son discours, Edward sembla prêt à lui sauter dessus pour engager un combat. Certainement habituée par leurs esclandres, Rosalie s'interposa physiquement entre eux. Les menaçant du regard, elle lui refit immédiatement face. Maitrisant chacun de ses mouvements, ou de ses expressions, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de l'autre géant de vampire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pris le temps de me présenter à notre première rencontre. Dit-elle avec délicatesse. Tu m'accorderas que la situation ne se prêtait guère aux civilités.

Ébloui par l'élégance qu'elle dégageait (elle rivalisait de grâce avec Alice), Harry se contenta de hocher bêtement la tête en réponse.

- Je suis Rosalie. Se présenta-t-elle. L'épouse de ce grand dadais ! _Ignorant la protestation du « dadais » en question, elle le nomma à son tour_. Laisse-moi aussi te présenter Emmett Cullenus, prince de la contrée d'Orlysin, et… accessoirement… grand frère d'Edward.

Elle avait fini sa phrase en tuant du regard les deux frères. Effectivement, les deux jeunes hommes qui se disputaient toujours à voix basse ne se comportaient pas vraiment comme des frères. Pourtant, Harry sentit que c'était leur manière à eux de se retrouver. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'animosité entre eux. Juste une franche camaraderie qu'Emmett se plaisait à tourner en pugilat !

Rigolant au clin d'œil que lui lança celui-ci, il s'écarta lorsqu'ils en vinrent finalement aux mains. Mais loin de chercher à se blesser, ils utilisaient leur vitesse vampirique pour se poursuivre dans la petite maison. Rêveur, le brun pensa qu'il n'avait jamais encore été confronté à ce trait de caractère d'Edward. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté enfantin et tellement attachant que seul Emmett parvenait à éveiller. Il était maintenant encore plus ravi d'avoir fait sa connaissance.

Il pensait à le remercier de l'avoir aidé durant la bataille d'Ahrima lorsque la belle Rosalie intervint pour les stopper. Loin de la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve, son âme de guerrière se raviva lorsqu'elle utilisa sa force et sa rapidité pour les plaquer contre un mur. La maison en trembla d'effort.

- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Fit-elle en ignorant le regard torve d'Edward, et le soupir déçu d'Emmett. Il nous reste encore un dernier problème à régler avant de reprendre la route vers Alayis.

Ces mots semblèrent figer la pièce. Lentement, le sérieux envahit le visage des deux frères. Peu importait à qui, ou à quoi correspondait le fameux « problème », ils étaient prêts à l'affronter en redevenant les princes d'Elysion. Des êtres violents et sanguinaires.

- Je vous rejoins dehors. Ordonna, plus qu'informa Edward. Allez-y.

Dans un souffle de vent, Harry se retrouva seul et enfermé entre les bras du vampire roux. Toujours aussi impressionné par leurs capacités vampiriques, il fixa la porte qui se refermait en silence, avant d'accorder toute son attention à son partenaire. N'avait-il pas une affaire urgente à régler ? Au vu son regard insistant, il souhaitait avant tout s'entretenir avec lui.

Edward s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il tenta subitement de se défaire de sa prise en voyant une ombre passée derrière la porte. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, et conscient de son environnement, il avait pleinement connaissance des troupes de soldats qui attendaient au-dehors. Il songea aussitôt à l'ouïe un peu trop fine des vampires qui devaient certainement capter chacun de leurs échanges.

Alors il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il laisse sa passion pour le vampire déborder en une autre fougueuse étreinte.

Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il repoussait Edward pour la seconde fois, il se défit rapidement de sa prise pour mettre une distance sécuritaire entre eux. Il ne voulait pas être entendu.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en lançant des regards à la porte. Ton frère et sa femme t'attendent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils m'attendront encore un peu. Le coupa Edward en plissant les yeux. Je veux être sûre d'une seule chose. Nous formons un couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Rougissant, Harry fuit son regard avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Pourquoi devaient-ils aborder ce sujet maintenant ? Alors que l'attention de nombreux vampires devait être posée sur eux. Ils auraient bien le temps de se câliner et de se réconforter. En privé.

- Bien. Fit le prince. Car lors du bal, je compte bien te présenter à mes parents en tant que Conseiller… Et compagnon officiel !

- Quoi ? Aussi vite ? Et devant tout le gratin d'Alayis ?

Son éclat de voix semblait avoir interpellé les soldats au-dehors. L'agitation qu'il percevait précédemment cessa pour laisser planer un lourd silence. Reculant pour éviter Edward qui s'avançait vers lui, il desserrait spasmodiquement ses doigts dans une vive inquiétude.

- Oui ! Parce que nous sommes ensemble ! Je me sens enfin heureux ! Alors je veux que tout Elysion le sache ! Rugit le roux. D'ailleurs, tu dois aussi comprendre dès maintenant tout ce que cela implique.

Harry sentit que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

- Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses un peu à la mauvaise attitude que tu as affichée devant mon frère. Martela le vampire. Tu m'as repoussé ! Même maintenant, tu me fuis au moindre mouvement des quelques soldats postés dehors… Je vais t'obliger à adopter ma propre vision d'un couple ! _Expliqua-t-il en serrant les dents_. De vrais amants… Ça se touche, ça se serre, ça s'embrasse… et ça s'unit dans la longueur d'une nuit étoilée. _Sa voix se fit plus basse_. Ils n'éprouvent aucune gêne à se montrer ensemble ! Ils se construisent leur propre monde et profitent de chaque instant pour l'embellir de doux souvenirs.

Une grimace déforma les traits d'Harry. Voilà donc où il voulait en venir. Il lui reprochait de faire preuve de trop froideur devant témoins. Il ne voulait plus qu'il fuit ses étreintes ou ses marques d'affection en public. Et surtout, il devait avoir peur qu'il ne se comporte pas en parfait « petit-ami transi d'amour » devant ses parents.

Il était vrai qu'étant donné que leur relation venait tout juste de prendre ce nouveau tournant, le brun n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'affirmer pleinement. La fois où un garde les avait surpris à s'embrasser dans la rivière ne constituait pas vraiment une preuve flagrante de leur attachement.

Baissant les yeux, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pourtant pas se sentir autant honteux par le fait de devoir s'afficher dans les bras du roux. Ou de devoir porter le titre de « compagnon officiel ». Il se savait sûr de son choix, et son cœur ne battrait plus que pour lui. De plus, il n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter du fait de devoir se justifier devant ses proches. Devant Ron, ou Hermione. Pire, devant Ginny à qui il avait tourné le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Intérieurement, en cherchant bien, il avait sa réponse.

Il avait peur de franchir ce nouveau pas pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas capable de faire honneur à Edward. Les paroles qu'il lui avait un jour lancé au visage « Que tu sois digne de moi » résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Ce qui amplifiait les nombreux doutes qui l'envahissait à l'idée de sa prochaine rencontre avec le Roi Carlisle. Leur couple atypique allait-il vraiment pouvoir s'imposer aussi librement ? Pourrait-il être le pilier dont son partenaire aurait besoin s'ils n'étaient pas félicités ? Que devrait-il faire pour être accepté ? Lui qui avait déjà du mal à être un bon Conseiller. Toutes ces questions planaient dans la pièce.

Se forçant à prendre un air détaché, il évita malgré lui les doigts qui tentaient encore de le saisir.

- Je vois. Lui reprocha Edward de plus en plus irrité. Tu ne semblais pas si farouche hier. Tu t'en souviens ? Lorsque tu m'as sauté dessus devant Rosalie et une bonne partie de ma garde. _Son ton s'était fait cinglant_. Je n'exige pas de toi que tu t'agrippes de cette même manière à moi. Je veux juste que, lorsque je désirerais t'enlacer par la taille, tu te montres un minimum confiant et enthousiaste à cette idée. Sans plus jamais afficher cette mine de bête traquée ! _Son regard se noya de soucis_. Nous ne sommes plus à Efryn. Je ne veux pas qu'un des nobles de mon père émette une seule inquiétude à notre sujet.

Le sorcier toussota de gêne à ces nouvelles remontrances. Il arrivait à le comprendre. Mais…

- Ne viens-tu pas de dire quelque chose à propos d'avoir notre propre monde… Réfuta-t-il vivement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi devrais-je aussi avoir à m'exhiber ? Je n'ai rien à prouver à ces étrangers !

- Ces étrangers constituent mon peuple ! Et j'aimerais qu'il devienne le tien. Éclata d'énervement le vampire. Je suis un des princes d'Elysion. En te tenant auprès de moi, tu dois accepter le fait d'être examinés, jugés et de parfois d'être forcé de jouer un rôle devant des hypocrites. _Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, il continua__:_ pour autant que je sache, nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur donner matière à polémiquer.

Retenant un tremblement, Harry sentit le poids de la fonction d'Edward rejaillir sur ses frêles épaules. Pourrait-il vraiment assumer cette charge ? Et puis, quelles étaient les règles d'Elysion à respecter dans ce type de situation ? Il avait aussi peur de ne pas savoir où était la limite à ne pas franchir.

Si seulement leur histoire pouvait rester encore un peu dans l'ombre, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de tout ça. Peut-être que…

- N'attends pas de moi que je me cache des autres ! Persifla Edward en lisant ses pensées. Peu t'importe nos règles ! Je tiens aussi à ce que tu restes toi-même. Parce que c'est toi, tout entier, que j'ai choisi. Alors la véritable question est : es-tu prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec moi ?

Là, il venait carrément de piquer son esprit combatif. Il savait très bien comment le faire réagir.

- Ok ! Coupa-t-il pour mettre fin au supplice. Pas la peine de continuer à débattre dessus. Je tenterais de commettre… le moins d'erreurs possibles. _Sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, il chercha ses mots._ C'est juste que… je suis très… pudique et maladroit. J'aurais surement du mal à ne pas faire désordre.

Edward ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et cette attente fit pire que tout.

- Non, Harry. Finit-il par dire. Moi, je crois que ta timidité n'est liée qu'à tes craintes. Et mon rôle est de les chasser de ton cœur. Libère-toi de toutes tes inquiétudes et tout se passera bien. _S'approchant, il lui saisit le visage des deux mains_. Lorsque tu te présenteras à ce bal, ton bras enroulé autour du mien, je veux que si la peur t'étreint tu puisses regarder au-delà de mon image de prince… de vampire… d'homme… Afin de trouver refuge en mon âme ! _Une lueur enflamma son regard_. Tu leur montreras à tous à quel point nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Là, les yeux plongés dans ceux du vampire, Harry ne pouvait que boire chacune de ses paroles. Sa déclaration venait de s'inscrire en lettre de feu de son esprit et sur sa peau.

- Je te demande pardon. Dit-il. De t'avoir repoussé…

Et bien plus encore… Disait son regard.

Il fut aussi surpris qu'Edward par son humilité. En y réfléchissant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'excusait auprès de lui. Toujours gêné, il allait baisser la tête avant qu'une main, posée sur son menton, ne la lui relève.

- Une dernière chose. À l'avenir, peu importe quand, si l'envie me prend de t'enlacer... Ou de t'embrasser... Dit le roux en le faisant reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre un mur. Tu as obligation de te laisser faire !

Il scella son ordre par un impétueux baiser. Envoyant sa langue conquérante incendier leur échange.

- Aimer est une autre forme de souffrance, Harry. Révéla-t-il entre deux embrassades. Plus lente. Et plus douloureuse. _Un autre baiser plus profond l'interrompit_. Ne nous compliquons pas la tâche.

Groggy, le sorcier se laissait totalement aller dans ses caresses. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux lâchés, tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Oui, il voulait passer le plus de temps possible blotti entre ces bras-là. Et peu lui importait le regard du reste du monde.

Avancez, il était enfin prêt à tous vous affronter.

- Oh ! Vous allez venir oui ? Hurla la voix d'Emmett à travers le battant de la porte. Edward ! Doit-on encore supporter d'entendre un autre couplet sur ton amour enfiévré ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Aïe ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Mais… Ma Rosie…

Passant une main sur les épaules tendues de son compagnon, Harry l'apaisa tout en pensant que Rosalie aurait tôt fait de s'occuper de correctement punir l'impudent. Confiant, il noua de lui-même ses doigts à ceux d'Edward avant de faire un signe de tête vers la sortie. Le sourire qu'il reçut par la suite fit s'accélérer son cœur.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter la petite maison d'un pas devenu confiant.

Immédiatement, le brun repéra Emmett qui semblait être en train de supplier sa femme. Marchant lentement, il le rejoignit sous les regards insistants et les timides révérences des autres soldats présents aux alentours. Certains, qui étaient chargés de surveiller le camp, quittaient même leur guet pour venir le saluer. Tandis que d'autres, qui ne faisaient même pas partie de la caste d'Edward, se pressaient autour de lui pour se présenter. Les yeux le scrutant de toute part, ils semblaient comme attendre une autre manifestation de sa magie. Seul le regard noir de son compagnon les convainquit de reprendre leur poste.

Eh bien, ses exploits de la veille semblaient avoir déjà fait le tour de la garnison.

- Ou est-il ? Demanda Edward, une fois auprès de son frère. Dépêchons-nous de l'interroger pour pouvoir nous remettre en route.

L'interroger ? Interloqué, Harry le suivit lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie le conduisirent vers un petit terrain vague à l'écart de leur campement.

Là, attaché solidement à un arbre creux, le corps lacérer de plaies purulentes, un Arkan attendait pour se faire juger. La bave qui s'échappait de ses lèvres tordues, la lueur de folie qui illuminait son regard, et la forme bosselée de son corps monstrueux dégoutèrent immédiatement Harry.

- C'est le seul que nous avons pu garder à peu près en vie. L'informa Rosalie. Nous pensions pouvoir lui retirer quelques petites informations sur les Sudariens et leur prochain plan d'attaque.

L'idée en elle-même était bonne. Et voyant un des soldats qui les accompagnait frapper avec force la poitrine du monstre, il comprit aussi que la définition du mot « interroger » signifiait « torturer » pour les vampires.

- Il refuse de parler ! Ragea à cet instant Emmett. Je ne savais pas que les Arkans pouvaient être si loyaux envers leurs maitres.

- Il n'a rien dit ? Dit Edward qui ne lâchait pas l'Arkan du regard. Rien du tout ?

- Il a juste affirmé avoir été envoyé par les humains pour nous détruire !

La bête ricana de plaisir à ces mots. Il semblait particulièrement fier de lui.

- Cela n'a pas de sens. Intervint Rosalie. Les Arkans sont indomptables et n'obéissent à personne. Même nous, vampires, préférons les chasser de nos terres. Alors comment de simples humains sont-ils parvenus à en faire une armée capable de réduire en cendre un de nos plus prestigieux villages ?

Harry buvait chacune de leur parole. Il tentait d'assimiler ces nouvelles découvertes pour y trouver une réponse cohérente. Avait-il sous-estimé les capacités des Sudariens ? Tout cela l'étonnait. Sursautant en voyant Emmett frapper à son tour l'Arkan, il combattit son envie de se boucher les oreilles sous les hurlements de détresse que poussait la bête.

- Bien. Je prends la relève. Fit Edward en s'approchant pour s'agenouiller devant leur prisonnier. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec ces animaux.

- Edward… Tenta de le calmer Rosalie.

- Ils ont blessé Harry !

La vampire blonde abandonna tandis que son époux se frottait les mains d'impatience. Harry, lui, était encore trop surpris pour intervenir.

Avant même de commencer à l'interroger, le roux agrippa le bras de sa nouvelle proie pour lui briser les os. Commençant par casser son poignet, il longea son coude, pour finir par lui tordre son épaule derrière le dos. Il semblait totalement sourd aux suppliques ou aux hurlements de douleur de la bête.

- Pourquoi obéissez-vous aux Sudariens ? Demanda posément-il.

Le sorcier le vit alors se pencher pour éviter la bave de l'Arkan qui venait de lui cracher à la figure. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, il fixa la main de son compagnon s'enfoncer avec lenteur dans le thorax du monstre. Les ongles percèrent les vêtements, puis la peau crasseuse, laissant un sang noir dégouliner de la plaie géante. Les cris de souffrance qui suivirent manquèrent de l'étourdir.

- J'avoue que votre résistance à la torture est un plaisir des plus délectables. Fit la voix rauque d'Edward. Je reformule ma question : quel intérêt trouvez-vous à servir les humains ?

L'Arkan, loin de lâcher prise, émit un petit rire barbouillé par le sang qui envahissait sa trachée.

- Nous sommes toute une légion à attendre les ordres. Gloussa-t-il. Nous reviendrons en plus grand nombre. _Son regard se planta dans les yeux effrayés d'Harry_. Et ta pute sera le premier à tomber !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer de ces paroles qu'il vit la main d'Edward enserrer la tête du monstre pour l'exploser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Comme une simple pastèque qui se fendrait au sol, l'immonde crâne éclata entre les doigts meurtriers en de plusieurs petits morceaux. Et un sang noir et bourbeux s'étala sur le visage et les vêtements du vampire assassin.

Plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, Harry ne parvint pas à retenir le cri d'effroi qui franchit ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Se plaignit Emmett. Tu l'as tué avant qu'on puisse réunir quelques informations cruciales !

- Pas la peine ! Rétorqua son frère. J'ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans son esprit.

Le brun l'observa se relever pour frotter ses mains poisseuses contre son uniforme. Personne ne tenta de l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lire dans l'esprit de l'Arkan. Personne ne se risqua à lui adresser la parole ou à se frotter à lui. Personne sauf Harry.

- Pourquoi… Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs depuis le début ? Au lieu de le torturer…

Le regard améthyste, qui avait pris une profonde teinte ébène, le cloua sur place. Détaillant son visage dur, sa posture offensive, et son aura sanglante, il reconnut immédiatement celui qui lui faisait face.

C'était bien Edward. L'_autre_ Edward.

À force d'avoir fréquenté si longtemps un vampire passionné et tendre, il en était presque arrivé à oublier son autre personnalité. Cet Edward violent et sans pitié qui transperçait d'un regard glacial tous ceux qui osaient se dresser contre lui…

Étrangement, Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée et ses genoux trembloter. Il avait aussi fini par apprécier le côté sauvage de son caractère. En réalité, il mourrait presque d'envie de combattre la lueur de défi qui planait dans les belles prunelles noires.

- Parce que. Finit par répondre le roux.

Harry le suivit encore du regard lorsqu'il partit se débarbouiller dans une autre des maisons encore debout. La main amicale que posa Rosalie sur son épaule le força à esquisser un semblant de sourire. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer à la poursuite de son compagnon lorsqu'un boulet de canon lui fonça dans les jambes.

Le souffle coupé, il baissa les yeux sur de courts cheveux roux en pagaille. Son petit sauveur, qui l'avait vaillamment aidé à repousser les Arkans, l'enserrait avec force. Un sourire aux lèvres, il le souleva du sol avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Il a passé tout son temps à faire le guet devant ton lit. Lui dit Rosalie. J'ai dû le gronder afin qu'il aille se reposer.

En effet, la marque de draps rougissait toujours la petite joue potelée, tandis que le voile du sommeil s'en allait lentement de ses yeux. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir été blessé. Et con beau regard noisette affichait maintenant toute la joie et le bonheur qui émanait de son petit corps.

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, Petit. Dit-il. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Comme d'habitude, le petit vampire ne le répondit pas, mais se serra un peu plus entre ses bras. Harry ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était autant attaché à lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment développé un intérêt quelconque pour les enfants. Pourtant, il ne pouvait décoller ses yeux du petit corps pressé contre lui.

- En avant mauvaise troupe ! Dit gaiement Emmett après avoir ordonné à des gardes de se débarrasser du cadavre de l'Arkan. Alayis nous tend les bras.

Oui, il était temps pour eux de rejoindre la capitale d'Elysion. Là où le grand roi Carlisle les attendait.

XXXX

Chevauchant à faible allure aux côtés de Rosalie, Harry retint d'un bras protecteur le corps de l'enfant qui galopait avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le repousser lorsque ses petits yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à l'idée de monter à cheval avec un autre vampire. Il sourit en se rappelant le reniflement jaloux qu'avait émis Edward à leur vue.

Fixant l'horizon et le soleil déclinant, il espéra de tout cœur pouvoir enfin apercevoir les remparts d'Alayis. Il se sentait las de devoir encore parcourir les vastes territoires d'Elysion. Son regard dériva un instant vers Edward et Emmett qui menait hardiment leur convoi, avant de se poser sur la vampire blonde à ses côtés. Sa robe fendue laissait apercevoir le saï délicatement noué autour de sa cuisse. Même en tenue d'apparat, Rosalie ne parvenait pas à se défaire totalement de son apparence de guerrière.

- Est-ce ma beauté ou mon arme qui t'intrigue autant, Harry ? Fit la princesse, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres roses.

- Eh bien…

- Quelle que soit ta réponse, je n'en serais pas vexée.

Son regard cobalt s'attarda un instant sur lui avant de recommencer à fixer l'horizon. Elle semblait s'amuser de ses réactions.

- Ton saï. Admit-il.

Elle laissa un sourire franc envahir ses lèvres. Ralentissant encore l'allure de leurs chevaux pour se saisir de son arme, elle la lui tendit sans hésitation. Le brun l'attira à lui avec un profond respect. L'examinant sous tous les angles, testant l'aiguisement des fourches, il recommença presque immédiatement à dévisager Rosalie. Elle paraissait si semblable, et si différente d'Alice.

- Que faisait une princesse sur un champ de bataille ? Finit-il par lui demander.

- Et que fait un humain parmi des vampires ?

Cette question n'avait pas pour but de le vexer. Il sentit que Rosalie était vraiment intriguée par sa réponse.

- Je suis là par choix. Affirma-t-il.

C'était la vérité. Sans les armes d'Olodora'N pour le retenir, il aurait pu depuis longtemps utiliser sa magie - qui avait fini par se calmer - pour tenter de fuir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Moi aussi. Souffla Rosalie. C'était mon choix.

Voilà une bien étrange lubie. Pourquoi préférait-elle suer dans les combats, au lieu de sagement attendre son époux dans un somptueux château ? Cela le démangeait de savoir.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il. Il n'y a rien d'amusant à la guerre.

Un silence se forma entre eux. Il vit la vampire froncer des sourcils en cherchant ses mots. Pensant avoir été trop loin, il allait l'enjoindre à ignorer sa question lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

- Toi, plus que quiconque, tu devrais saisir mes envies. Éluda-t-elle, ses yeux hantés par un passé connu d'elle seule. Il m'est arrivé une fois dans ma longue existence d'être confronté à un cas semblable au tien. Oui. J'ai déjà éprouvé ce sentiment qui faisait briller tes yeux lorsque tu attendais, prisonnier de la crevasse, que la mort vienne enfin te faucher. Traquée, démunie, découragée… Je ne veux plus jamais être une victime ! _Elle serra les poings sur les rennes de sa monture_. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de prendre les affres de la vie la tête haute et les sabres à la main. Je me donne le pouvoir de protéger par ma seule force ce qui me tient à cœur. _La joie envahit partiellement ses traits_. Depuis, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que sur un champ de bataille ! Ou dans les bras d'Emmett…

Le jeune homme sentit que ses paroles faisaient écho à de sombres souvenirs. Toutefois, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de les évoquer. Peut-être une autre fois…

- Harry. Trouve ce qui compte le plus pour toi, et défends-le jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Conseilla-t-elle. Cours si tu le peux, marche si tu es fatigué, et rampe si on te fait tomber, en gardant toujours en tête que tu détiens le pouvoir d'influencer ton futur. Ainsi, à l'aube de ta mort, tu n'éprouveras ni honte, ni regret.

Comme mu par une volonté propre, le regard du sorcier se posa immédiatement sur le dos d'Edward. Grand et fier sur son beau cheval noir, il avançait droit devant lui en baignant dans la lumière déclinante d'un coucher de soleil.

La seule chose qu'il se devait de défendre bec et ongles… Le seul vers qui il courrait, marcherait, et ramperait… Avec qui il voulait lier son avenir… C'était Edward, son prince aux yeux améthyste…

Il tenait son but. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à prendre les armes.

- Merci Rosalie.

La princesse ne lui répondit que par un doux sourire.

Il avait à peine repris une allure plus rythmée qu'une effervescence gagna soudainement les troupes. Passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant serré contre lui, Harry tenta de voir ce qui provoquait une telle agitation.

Au loin, un énorme mur, qui s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres, protégeait l'entrée de la merveilleuse cité d'Alayis. La muraille crénelée, munie de meurtrières, était renforcée par des glacis et des bastions aux angles et dans la façade. Plusieurs soldats, en armure rutilante et armée de leur arc, y avaient été postés pour guetter les environs. D'autres, moins visibles, se cachaient derrière les meurtrières.

Une gigantesque porte en pierre, où un majestueux phénix prenant son envol avait été gravé, semblait être le seul accès menant à la ville. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'ouvrir avec fracas pour les laisser passer.

Là, Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant une seconde muraille – en tout point semblable à la première - leur barrer la route. Au centre, une deuxième porte fortifiée, décorée cette fois-ci de plusieurs symboles en Argpal, gardait la véritable entrée de la cité. Pour l'atteindre, ils durent traverser le large pont qui avait été battit au-dessus d'un dangereux fossé.

Se penchant pour admirer l'eau qui y coulait, le sorcier retint un frisson lorsqu'il croisa le regard gourmand d'une sirène. Les vampires ne laissaient aucune chance à un quelconque envahisseur.

Enfin, au-delà des deux murs infranchissables, il put enfin admirer la majestueuse ville de lumière qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Les grandes maisons blanches, les routes propres et dégagées, les quelques arbres fleuris sur les bas-côtés, tout ici transpirait d'élégance et de luxe.

Leur procession passa devant un grand marché, où s'étendaient divers étalages de viande et de fruits, qui rassemblaient en son sein de nombreux habitants. Les vampires, richement vêtus, accueillir l'arrivée de leurs princes en criant et riant.

Harry vit même plusieurs enfants leur tendre des bouquets de fleurs tandis que des femmes offraient de l'eau à Rosalie. Les hommes applaudissaient avec joie leur passage. Les femmes virevoltaient de bonheur dans leurs grandes robes en soie. Et ils courbaient tous l'échine en un salut respectueux.

La bouche ouverte, le brun les regarda faire avec surprise. Le royaume d'Edward, bien qu'accueillant par certains côtés, faisait pâle figure. Ici, tout n'était qu'allégresse, richesse et couleurs. Il douta même de ne pas avoir encore une fois changé de monde.

Fixant un groupe de plaisantins qui s'était mis à faire des acrobaties à leur arrivée, il évitait de croiser le regard des curieux qui le détaillait de haut en bas. Sa présence n'était pas passée inaperçue et des vagues de chuchotements accompagnaient son propre passage. Certains tournaient autour de sa monture et le fixaient franchement du regard. D'autres se détournaient de lui d'un geste dédaigneux et désintéressé. Mais personne n'osait le saluer.

Se forçant à ne pas baisser le regard, Harry admira la foule d'un air impassible. Il comprenait qu'il n'était pas vraiment un ennemi à leurs yeux. Toutefois, il n'était pas non plus un ami.

De toute manière, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs qu'il sentait s'étendre autour de lui, il ne risquait plus grand-chose. Reportant son attention sur les magasins, les ateliers, les armureries, les casernes, ou encore le temple de la cité, il se noya sous la chaleur et la beauté d'Alayis.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent finalement au pied du palais royal. Passant devant d'énormes statues en pierre à l'effigie d'un homme et d'une femme entrelacés, ils passèrent au-dessous de plusieurs colonnades qui les menèrent dans une large cour. Ici et là, de nombreux petits parterres de fleurs entouraient des fontaines d'eau claire aux bosquets bien taillés.

S'étendant sur plusieurs hectares, l'édifice aux murs battis en granit, en pierre blanche et en marbre était encore plus dispendieux que la ville elle-même. Les rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient les nombreuses tours d'ivoire aux formes triangulaires. Là-haut, d'autres soldats en armures argentées montaient vaillamment la garde.

Plissant les yeux, Harry s'aperçut que certains murs avaient été ornés de magnifiques dessins faits de cristaux et de pierres précieuses. Il pouvait y voir un phénix longer des contrées sauvages, ou survoler un grand ciel nuageux. L'élévation de la façade donnant vue sur la cour était agrémentée de grandes fenêtres aux vitres claires, où une large corniche surmontait une balustrade embellie de fleurs sauvages.

Les immenses portes blanches du palais ne tardèrent pas aussi à s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir d'autres habitants de la cité. Les coutumes cousues de fil d'or, les chignons hauts et compliqués, désignaient les nouveaux venus comme étant les nobles de la région. Dans une attitude plus posée que le peuple, ils se contentaient de leur souhaiter la bienvenue en effectuant des plates révérences et de discrets applaudissements.

Cependant, leur regard se fit tout autant aiguiser lorsqu'il se posa sur Harry. Masquant toute surprise à la présence d'un humain parmi eux, ils se contentaient d'ignorer son existence pour aller complimenter leurs princes.

Loin de s'en sentir lésé, le sorcier profita que toute l'attention soit dirigée vers la famille royale pour admirer une dernière fois la cité d'Alayis. Il comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle le Roi Carlisle avait placé son empire au centre même d'Elysion.

Cette grande citadelle avait été construite pour répondre à plusieurs desseins : être le verrou des régions qu'il avait conquis, le symbole du nouveau pouvoir des vampires en se démarquant des autres châteaux, et le siège de la résidence royale.

Au final, le pari était tenu et tout respirait de perfection. Trop prit dans sa contemplation, et son émerveillement, Harry ne remarqua pas le petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui fondait vivement la foule pour l'atteindre. Ses yeux émeraude ne pouvaient que se gorger de la splendeur de cette nouvelle région. Après tout, il avait enfin atteint la cité d'Alayis.

La forteresse imprenable.

À SUIVRE.

Je me drogue au Coca-cola pour rester éveillée et finir ce chapitre lol !


	21. Une arrivée royale

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard rouge ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de lire ta review. Pour le couple Ron et Hermione (que tu ne sembles vraiment pas aimer lol), je ne sais pas encore si je vais les envoyer à Elysion. Je me demande si ce serait bien de séparer définitive le trio d'or, ou de les faire aussi participer à la quête d'Harry. Je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir. Pour l'apparence d'Harry (c'est pour le chapitre prochain XD), je vais tenter de le faire le plus sexy possible. Mais pour la longueur de ses cheveux, j'hésite encore. J'ai peur que les cheveux longs, avec sa fine taille, le féminisent trop. En fait, je suis encore en pleine réflexion pour plein de choses lol. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**coco73 :** Salut ! Merci pour tes deux coms. Eh oui, j'essaye de me dépêcher de corriger mes fautes lorsqu'on me le signal pour rendre la lecture de la fic un peu plus agréable. En fait, vous êtes un peu mes bêta-lecteurs/correcteurs XD (faut bien en profiter !). Le pire, c'est que la faute « gourmand » m'a paru tellement évidente ! Avec moi, c'est toujours comme ça : je connais l'orthographe du mot, je le visualise, je le vérifie, mais j'écris autre chose… WTF ?! Pour le manque de tendresse du couple H/E, j'espère que ce chapitre te comblera. J'essaie de les unir un peu plus à chaque fois. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bisouxxx.

**1989deedee1989 :** Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fic ! C'est vrai qu'à bien y penser HP et Twilight sont deux univers bien distincts. Mais ça me démangeais de voir Harry se faire dévorer par un Edward sanguinaire XD. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**siriushoshi :** Merci pour ton gentil com. Là, j'ai bien compris que tu attendais la suite avec IMPATIENCE ! Pas de soucis lol ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je te laisse le lire. Biz.

**shinily :** Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et je te remercie de me suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau post, où j'ai vraiment tenté de rapprocher le plus possible le couple H/E, te plaira comme le reste. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Biz.

**nana-chan :** Salut ! Merci pour tes gentils encouragements. J'essaye de m'appliquer à chaque chapitre, et de garder un bon rythme de parution. Alors ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu continues à me suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx.

**Charlène :** Merci de toujours me laisser un com. Eh oui, Edward n'a pas vraiment bien pris le fait qu'Harry se dérobe et se cache en présence d'Emmett et Rosalie. Surtout qu'il s'est inquiété comme un fou durant la bataille d'Ahrima, ce n'est pas pour ensuite se faire repousser. Sinon, vive l'arrivée à Alayis (que je raconte un peu plus dans ce nouveau chapitre). Une chose est sûre, Harry ne laissera personne indifférent XD ! Pour le bal, je compte le garder pour le chapitre suivant. En attendant, je te laisse lire celui-ci. Bisouxxx.

**Vahinepapaya :** Coucou ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Rosalie fait une superbe princesse-guerrière. Pour le bal, tu as raison de te méfier de Jasper. Notre ami blond n'a toujours pas accepté la présence d'Harry dans son clan. Il nous fait un peu un complexe à la Rosalie dans la vraie version de Twilight lol. En attendant, je vais un peu plus m'attarder sur l'arrivée d'Harry à Alayis. Pour les étincelles entre H/E, ce n'était que le début… Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis ma casquette de perverse XD ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Quant au petit vampire, je vais aussi lever le mystère sur lui. Sinon, pour l'âge de nos héros : Harry à 19 ans (cf. chap. 1) et Edward, je le dis dans ce post. Eh oui, Harry est jeune et immature lol. Mais je suis aussi d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'Edward (avec ses centaines d'années) a eu plus de temps pour acquérir sa sagesse. Justement, je voulais aussi faire ressortir cette large différence dans leur caractère : L'un est jeune et fougueux/l'autre âgé et réfléchit. Pour les fautes d'ortho : C'est dû à un cerveau trop coca-isé lol ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire attention. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Drayy :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Le bal n'est malheureusement pas pour ce chapitre. Mais je me fais pardonner avec un peu d'action et d'amour XD. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**vampirette-flower :** J'ai adoré le com que m'as laissé. Je pense que je suis moi aussi en transe à l'idée de poster chaque dimanche un nouveau chapitre. Comme toi, c'est devenu une habitude de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, d'attraper mon ordi pour relire le chapitre que je vais vite mettre en ligne. Alors merci à toi de toujours prendre le temps de me suivre et de me laisser un petit mot gentil. Bisouxxx.

**Perline :** Coucou ! Eh oui, je commence à devenir douée avec les fins à suspens XD ! Allez, je vais me faire pardonner en rallongeant mes chapitres. Parce que ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir que tu aimes autant cette histoire. Je te remercie d'avoir partagé avec moi ton avis sur l'amitié entre Harry/Gladys/Abel (même si ces deux derniers ont fait un passage éclair dans l'histoire). C'est vrai qu'Harry s'est raccroché aux premiers humains qu'il a vu, et qui subissent le même tourment. Il a été marqué par leur condition et leur fin tragique. C'est humain de sa part. Sinon, même si les remontrances d'Edward étaient justifiées, je suis en partie d'accord avec ton idée de « pour vivre heureux vivons caché ! ». En écrivant le dernier chapitre, je voulais que (pour une fois) Edward ait le dernier mot et qu'il exprime ce qu'il voulait faire de sa relation avec Harry. Cependant, dans ce chapitre, je montre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il brusque les choses pour autant. Pour moi, je pense que pour l'instant le couple E/H n'a pas besoin de lien « officielle » pour être heureux. Et Harry (qui va devoir faire ses preuves) va le dire dans ce nouveau post. Je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord avec moi ? Pour Emmett et Rosalie, ce couple de chocs détend vraiment l'ambiance de la fic. J'adore XD ! En attendant, tu auras toutes tes réponses sur le petit vampire, et la « menace » qui s'approche d'Harry dans ce post. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

PS : Je pense vraiment à faire un Os sur Edward. D'ailleurs, je commence déjà à rassembler mes idées. Ce serait marrant de voir Harry à travers son regard lol.

**idadri :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pour le petit vampire, je te laisse tout découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Sinon, tu m'as bombardée de questions lol ! Pour te répondre :

Jasper est aussi un perso que j'aime bien. Mais j'ai voulu lui donner une personnalité un peu démente. Et il me sert aussi à embêter Harry XD ! Pour la race des vampires : ils sont totalement différents des humains. On nait vampire, mais on ne le devient pas ! J'avais besoin de cette close pour qu'Edward puisse mordre Harry, et pour montrer que sa magie était maintenant plus vivante. Pour les Arkans (ils ressemblent plus à des orgues géants et malodorants), ton idée est très intéressante. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Niveau géographie, je vais faire un chapitre pour mieux décrire le monde d'Elysion. Attention, je n'ai jamais dit que le Sud appartenait entièrement aux Humains ! Alice dit : « nos opposants s'y terrent ».Tout comme il existe aussi des îles (pas forcément colonisées par les vampires) aux abords des terres d'Elysion. Mais je vais approfondir tout ça dans un autre chapitre. Pour Harry, oui, il est totalement mortel. Il a dix-neuf ans (cf. chap. 1) et va continuer à vieillir. MAIS… J'ai encore une autre carte magique à abattre lol. Pour les enfants vampires, et leur croissance, je m'explique un peu plus en prenant l'exemple du petit vampire de ce chapitre. Et pour les nécromanciens, je ne les imagine absolument pas en humains ! Pour moi, ce sont des sortes de génie malfaisant, à la forme humanoïde et aux sombres pouvoirs. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, parce que je les décris dans mes prochains chapitres. Une chose est sûre, les humains sont les seuls à être « normaux » à Elysion. J'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes tes questions. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Biz.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil com. Pour la carrière d'auteur, je ne pense pas m'y lancer lol. Je suis plus une fan de fic en tout genre. Pour ta question sur Harry et le peuple d'Alayis, ou son retour dans le monde magique, je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, ça ruinerait mon intrigue lol. Sinon, je vois que ton petit côté fleur bleue aime bien lorsqu'Edward se montre attentif et protecteur. Le problème vient du manque de romantisme d'Harry ! Cette tête de mule se laisse rarement câliner ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenter de consolider leur couple pour faire évoluer son caractère. En attendant, je te remercie de me faire partager tes idées, ça enflamme un peu plus mon imagination XD. Allez, je te laisse lire ce post. Bisouxxx.

**laanais :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Eh oui, Edward a montré les crocs face à l'attitude gênée d'Harry. Mais bon, je pense que ça leur fait du bien à tous les deux de se chamailler XD. Alors, oui, je suis sadique dans l'âme lol ! Mais je me fais pardonner avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. Tu verras qu'Harry est prêt à se défendre maintenant qu'il possède de nouveau sa magie. En attendant, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que tu vas continuer à aimer mon univers et mon couple principal. Bisouxxx.

**8Maud8 :** Eh oui, il faut savoir limiter les plaisirs lol. Je vais continuer sur ma lancée avec l'arrivée d'Harry et le petit groupe qui le surveille. Je suis sûre de te surprendre XD ! Je te laisse lire tout ça. Biz. PS : Je te remercie d'avance. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va aussi falloir que je revois mes bases en anglais lol.

**kitsune972 :** Voici un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je vais approfondir le couple E/H. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Biz.

**Mme Potter-Snape :** Ah, tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'attarder sur ce nouveau groupe et son arrivé dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serais raisonnable avec ma bouteille de coca-cola lol.

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Salut ! Merci de me laisser une review. Je suis contente que tu continues de me suivre. Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Biz.

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** Je vais tenter de ne pas abuser du coca lol. Même si c'est presque devenu une drogue chez moi ! Sinon, Harry évite enfin de se voiler la face. D'ailleurs, il se laisse un peu plus charmer par Edward dans ce chapitre. Pour le trio Ron Hermione et Ginny, je vais encore garder le mystère sur leur rôle dans l'histoire et leur problème du côté du monde magique. D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire un autre chapitre sur eux. Je cherche encore la meilleure manière de rendre Ginny et son bébé bien énervants XD. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Shiniyaoi27 :** Coucou ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton com. Harry et Edward vont enfin se libérer d'une partie de leur frustration dans ce nouveau chapitre. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si sadique XD ?! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de cette arrivée à Alayis. Harry va (encore) bien se faire remarquer et seul Edward saura (comme toujours) l'apaiser. Sinon, ce chapitre (plus sensuel que sanguin) va faire évoluer la relation E/H. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Drougael :** Eh oui, je commence à être douée pour mettre une note de suspens à la fin de mes chapitres lol. Pour la querelle entre E/H, je pense que c'était nécessaire pour Harry. Ça lui a débloqué ses sentiments. Et Emmett s'assure de calmer la tension avec ses blagues vaseuses XD. Sinon, tu vas avoir une réponse à toutes tes questions (sauf pour la rencontre Harry/Carlisle/Esmée) dans ce nouveau post. Tu n'as pas tort lorsque tu dis que les ennuis ne sont jamais loin… Je n'en dis pas plus ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu auras des frissons avec cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**elodie Nina :** Salut ! Cette leçon d'étiquette (tu as totalement raison) va faire le plus grand bien à Harry ! Il est trop têtu, du coup, ça le fait du bien de s'imprégner un peu de la force et de la sagesse d'Edward. Pour le petit vampire, j'espère qu'il te plaira dans ce chapitre. Tu découvriras aussi l'identité du petit groupe de vampires. Seule la rencontre avec Carlisle et Esmée sera pour le prochain post ! Pour finir, ne t'inquiète pas, je consomme le coca avec modération XD. Bisouxxx.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova :** Coucou! Eh oui, le caractère d'Emmett est le seul que je n'ai pas voulu changer pour cette fic. Ce gars est juste… parfait ! Pour le moment à deux entre E/H, ne t'énerve pas lol ! C'est pour maintenant ! Je me suis dit que si je les coupais encore dans le feu de l'action, tu traverserais mon écran d'ordi pour m'étriper lol ! Sinon, je ne vais pas encore présenter Carlisle dans ce chapitre. Il y a temps à dire, que je prends dix ans avant de mettre en place ce foutu bal XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même. Bisouxxx.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama :** Tu vas être contente, parce que dans ce chapitre aussi, je vais ménager Harry. À moins que sa scène chaude avec Edward soit considérée comme de la maltraitance XD. Pour le petit vampire, il va finalement bien m'aider à donner de l'importance à Harry dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Harry Cullen Malfoy :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette petite fic. J'espère que cette suite aussi te plaira. Biz.

**Attention : Ce chapitre comporte une petite scène d'amour (désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu la dernière fois XD)... Si cela vous dérange, sautez juste le paragraphe où j'ai mis des « XXXX » en gras. Sinon, j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui le liront****.**** J'ai essayé de ne pas en faire un cours d'anatomie salace lol. Voilà !**

Chapitre 21 : Une arrivée royale

Des vampires tournoyaient toujours dans la cour pour accueillir chaleureusement le reste de la famille royale. Les cœurs étaient en liesse, les visages réjouis, et Harry se plut à se laisser gagner par cette euphorie.

Il regarda Edward descendre de cheval pour saluer d'un geste gracieux de la main la foule d'Elysioniens venu l'acclamer. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de cette agitation. Il devait y être habitué.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à descendre aussi de sa monture lorsque le raidissement du corps de l'enfant collé à lui le fit se figer. Surpris, il baissa le regard sur sa belle chevelure rousse avant de suivre le point que l'enfant semblait fixer avec insistance.

Là, passant vivement entre les chevaux de la garde, un petit groupe de vampires tentaient de les atteindre. Se crispant, Harry sentit immédiatement sa magie charger l'air d'électricité. Il devait se protéger. Lui et l'enfant.

Dès qu'il le comprit, une menace implicite plana dans la cour du palais impériale.

Maintenant qu'il savait ne plus avoir besoin de prononcer de formules ou d'agiter une baguette magique, il appréciait pleinement de pouvoir modeler sa magie en fonction de son humeur. Celle-ci, qui lui semblait presque vivante, répondait à chacune de ses envies pour le protéger.

Le ciel se chargea lentement de nuages orageux qui ternis la bonne humeur des habitants d'Alayis. Perdus, ils fixaient le ciel, chuchotaient entre eux, tout en lançant des regards méfiants autour d'eux. Les femmes retinrent un cri, et les hommes se reculèrent lorsque leur attention se posa sur lui.

Les feuilles qui virevoltaient autour de son corps, poussé par un vent glacial et intimidant, devaient certainement le désigner comme étant coupable de cette tempête. Il pouvait aussi sentir ses poils se hérisser et ses cheveux être balayés au gré des rafales.

Les vampires se tendirent dans l'attente, et les chevaux de la garde royale hennirent de peur.

De violents éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, et le brun se concentrait pour les abattre sur l'attroupement qui n'avait toujours pas hésité à se rapprocher de lui, lorsqu'Edward apparut à ses côtés. L'empoignant d'une main ferme, il le cloua de son profond regard améthyste qui semblait lui dire : « calme-toi maintenant, Harry. ». Au loin, Emmett et Rosalie observaient la scène avec inquiétude.

Hésitant, le sorcier laissa lentement retomber la pression et le soleil ne tarda pas à réapparaitre. Dans son cœur, même s'il était méfiant, il ne voulait pas contrarier le prince. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de toiser chaque membre du petit groupe de vampires qui avait fini par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cheval.

Ils bousculèrent les nobles – toujours éblouis par sa démonstration de puissance – pour se tasser autour de lui jusqu'à former un petit cercle concentrique. Que lui voulait ces gens ? Pourquoi Edward ne réagissait-il pas ? Cette situation le rendait trop nerveux.

La surprise passée, les Elysioniens autour d'eux reprirent leur chuchotement et se gorgèrent avec curiosité de la scène. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, même le cri strident d'un faucon volant à quelques mètres de leur position passa totalement inaperçu.

L'intervention du prince les intriguait tout en les poussant à garder une certaine distance. Mais personne – même Rosalie et Emmett qui les avaient rejoints – ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'altercation. Tous attendaient patiemment la suite des évènements.

Le petit devant Harry remua inconfortablement, comme s'il voulait sauter à bas de sa monture, tout en pointant du doigt le groupe de vampire qui les mirait sans faire le moindre geste. Sur le qui-vive, il choisit de l'enserrer plus fortement, tout en lançant un regard insistant à Edward.

Vu l'accueil qu'il avait reçu des habitants d'Alayis, il avait toutes les raisons de se méfier.

- Nolan ! Cria soudainement une voix féminine.

Une petite femme, richement habillée d'une robe bleue ciel, se démarqua du cercle pour s'approcher d'eux. S'inclinant devant Edward, qui répondit à son geste, elle lui lança un regard incertain avant de fondre en larme devant le petit vampire.

- Nolan. Répéta-t-elle. Je t'ai cru mort.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette femme semblait bien connaitre son protégé, qui se débattait contre lui pour l'atteindre. Était-ce une parente ? Détaillant ses longs cheveux roux, les discrètes taches de rousseur sur sa peau pâle, et la lueur aimante qui enflammait son regard clair, il eut comme un doute. Lui voulait-elle vraiment du mal ? Le petit n'attendit pas plus longtemps son accord pour bondir du cheval et se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras la vampire rousse. On l'entendit aussitôt gémir comme un animal blessé.

La foule chuchota vivement des paroles indistinctes et s'émut sous ce magnifique tableau. Leurs regards indiscrets passaient d'Harry aux vampires toujours enlacés.

- C'est sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le sorcier à Edward. J'en suis sûr. Mais qui sont les autres ?

- Les anciens habitants d'Ahrima. L'informa le prince. Les survivants.

Voilà donc où les rescapés de la bataille avaient échoués. Après tout, Alayis était l'endroit parfait pour eux. Ici, ils retrouveraient un semblant de sécurité.

- Hum… Réfléchit Emmett qui était parvenu à se glisser à leurs côtés. Je crois que je connais cette femme.

- Vraiment ? Fit son frère. Où aurais-tu pu la rencontrer ? Toi qui ne t'intéresses qu'à l'alcool, la guerre, et… Rosalie !

- Dois-je te rappeler que la ville d'Ahrima fait partie d'Orlysin ? Mon royaume ? S'exaspéra le géant, en voyant que personne ne voulait le prendre au sérieux. J'avais reconnu les membres de ce groupe de vampire bien avant que tu n'aies le temps de sonder leurs esprits. Et je t'affirme que je connais cette femme en particulier ! Par contre, j'ignorais qu'elle s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant.

Harry n'en dévisagea que plus la vampire rousse qui tremblait toujours devant lui. Qui était-elle ? Il vit du coin de l'œil Edward plisser les yeux de concentration avant de hausser un sourcil intéressé. Il devait avoir lu dans son esprit une information importante. Une chose était sûre, l'Ahrimaénne ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste des survivants qui se pressaient maintenant de poser leurs mains sur le corps de son petit protégé. Il fut étonné de voir autant de complicité entre eux. Comme si le malheur d'un d'entre eux était la préoccupation de tous.

Entendant « Nolan » pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de sa mère, il sentit son cœur battre de bonheur. Il comprenait maintenant que la raison pour laquelle il avait veillé sur l'enfant était pour pouvoir enfin assister à cette scène. Il voulait que ce petit ait la chance de retrouver sa famille. Il voulait croire qu'il n'était pas comme lui : un orphelin.

- Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant remuer les lèvres dans le vide. Est-il malade ?

- Il est trop choqué pour s'exprimer, Harry. Expliqua Edward d'une voix légèrement chagrinée. Il est triste de voir qu'un si petit être a connu la guerre. Je suis certain qu'il en gardera des séquelles à vie.

Des séquelles ? Comme le fait de se murer dans le silence ? Le brun eut presque aussitôt envie de pleurer.

Il se sentait si coupable vis-à-vis de Nolan. Il n'osait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait vécu, caché derrière cette charrette, avant qu'il n'arrive. Il avait certainement dû supporter de voir ses amis, les membres de sa famille, ou ses voisins mourir sous ses yeux innocents. Il avait dû entendre leur hurlement, leur douleur, leur mort brutale… Et malgré cela, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide, il n'avait pas hésité à tacher ses petites mains de sang.

- Il ira bien. Lui dit Edward, gêné à l'entente de ses pensées moroses. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux que m'inquiéter ! Réfuta-t-il. Imagine tout ce qu'il a dû subir. C'est juste un enfant… Il a à peine…

Il ne savait même pas son âge.

- Il doit avoir entre six et huit ans. Intervint Rosalie lui pressant rapidement la main. Il n'atteindra sa majorité vampirique, et ne gagnera sa forme immortelle, qu'entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans.

Forme immortelle ? Cela devait surement dire qu'il cesserait de grandir, de vieillir et d'évoluer physiquement durant cette période. La race des vampires n'en fut que plus étrange à ses yeux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'heure, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Même si le temps passait différemment à Elysion que sur Terre, six ou huit ans était un trop jeune âge pour connaitre la guerre.

- Il surmontera sa peine. Affirma Emmett qui semblait pour une fois très sérieux. Pour devenir un grand guerrier.

Le sorcier souhaita que non. Il espéra que Nolan arriverait à effacer ces horreurs de son esprit, et resterait aussi loin que possible des combats.

Il l'observa répondre par des sourires aux mots réconfortants de chaque habitant d'Ahrima et d'Alayis, ses petites mains agrippées à la robe de sa mère. L'allégresse revint détendre l'atmosphère de la cour, et la joie ne tarda pas à embelli chaque visage, tandis que des rires résonnaient dans toute la cité.

Sentant le soulagement le gagner à son tour, Harry regarda la vampire rousse soulever son fils du sol, avant que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Le regard rempli de larme de l'Ahrimaénne se fit sérieux et déterminé alors qu'elle se démarquait davantage de son groupe pour se poster stoïquement au pied de son cheval.

Comme un signal, les paroles joyeuses se turent pour suivre avec attention les réactions de la jeune femme. Le sorcier grinça des dents en voyant certains nobles le regarder comme un « kidnappeur d'enfant », avant de se désintéresser totalement de leurs médisances. La mère de Nolan, si petite face à lui qui était campé sur un cheval, le dévisagea longuement.

- Béni sois-tu. Dit-elle fortement pour se faire entendre de la foule de curieux. Bénis soit celui qui a sauvé Nolan, mon fils.

Un silence froid envahit la cour. Silence durant lequel les autres vampires l'observèrent avec effarement. Certains ne se gênèrent pas de s'estomaquer ouvertement face à l'audace des paroles de la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci, loin de leur prêter attention, retint son enfant d'une main avant d'effectuer une plate révérence.

Les murmures cessèrent définitivement et le temps sembla se figer à la vue d'une vampire s'inclinant devant un humain.

Lentement, comme réticent, les autres réfugiés d'Ahrima finirent aussi par humblement s'incliner à ses pieds. Comme une vague mourant au pied d'un rocher, le cercle d'hommes et de femmes qui l'entouraient se pencha pour l'honorer de sa bienveillance.

La bouche ouverte, Harry observa le phénomène sans faire le moindre geste. La respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, il fixa l'air ravi d'Edward, tandis qu'Emmett applaudissait énergiquement de ses deux mains. Rosalie, qui en apparence semblait totalement désintéressée par la situation, laissait apercevoir un demi-sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres rosées.

Retournant son attention vers la foule, il comprit qu'ils glorifièrent vraiment sa présence. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Le peuple d'Ahrima aura à jamais une dette de vie envers toi. Finit par lui dire l'Ahrimaénne.

Les habitants d'Alayis, les nobles aux airs arrogants, s'agitèrent encore derrière eux avec incrédulité. Certains se détournèrent avec hargne, d'autres préférèrent dévier le regard, et une petite partie d'entre eux se joignit à la révérence.

Mais personne ne resta indifférent à l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Alayis.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une entrée royale ! S'exclama Emmett dans un rire. Tu nous as totalement éclipsés !

- Oui. Renchérit Rosalie. Il apprend vite.

Rougissant, Harry se trouva bête, à rester figé sur son cheval, pour recevoir leur gratitude. Après tout, il n'avait pas sauvé Nolan dans ce but. Tout cela n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Il remercia du regard Edward lorsque ses mains saisir sa taille pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture. Il le laissa ensuite enserrer ses reins d'un geste possessif, et suivit avec réticence son mouvement lorsqu'il s'avança au-devant de la foule pour se laisser admirer. Des applaudissements retentirent beaucoup plus fermement à sa présence.

Le prince semblait déborder de fierté à ses côtés.

Le petit groupe se redressa, Nolan lui fit un signe joyeux de la main, et ils s'éloignèrent enfin sans un bruit. Laissant le champ libre aux nobles de venir les encercler. Leurs regards perçants détaillant chaque geste d'Edward à son encontre. Pire, ils semblaient maintenant veillés à chacun de ses propres mouvements. Cherchant les défauts dans sa posture.

Toisant ceux qui l'avait jadis ignoré, et qui à présent le souriaient d'un air hypocrite, le brun ne s'adoucit pas un seul instant face à leur regard devenu pour la plupart mielleux. Sous la pression de la main du prince, il se détourna pour finalement s'approcher de l'entrée du palais.

Levant un instant les yeux pour en admirer une dernière fois les tours, il fut étonné de voir une ombre l'observer au travers d'une fenêtre colorée. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour tenter d'en détailler les traits, mais l'inconnue qui semblait posséder de longs cheveux caramel, se déroba aussitôt à sa vue. Tournant son regard vers Edward, qui n'avait rien perçu de cette apparition, il haussa les épaules et continua son avancée.

La foule s'écarta sur leur passage, leurs yeux brulant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Leur gaieté et leur curiosité semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

- C'est tout de même excessif. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Edward en pensant à la révérence des survivants d'Ahrima. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

- C'est le moins qu'elle pouvait faire. Rigola le vampire. Après tout, tu as sauvé le fils de la chef du village d'Ahrima.

- Ah ! S'exclama Emmett qui les suivait de près. Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vue !

- Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas l'avoir reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Le gronda Edward.

- Je n'ai pas la mémoire des têtes, et tu le sais ! Éluda le géant. Si Rosalie ne passait pas son temps à mettre des tableaux de la famille dans notre château, j'oublierais même ton propre visage !

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! Stoppa la blonde.

Harry, loin de continuer à suivre leur dispute, faillit s'étaler à la révélation de l'identité de la mère de Nolan.

Cette femme rousse était en réalité la dirigeante d'une grande cité. Il se rappelait encore du dédain dont avait fait preuve Gylde De Velay à sa présence. Tout ça pour lui monter à quel point il était important.

Et cette vampire, si humble et simple, devait aussi être issue d'une famille d'une grande noblesse. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à s'incliner face à lui. Un humain.

Voilà donc pourquoi les autres Elysioniens s'en étaient autant offusqués. Le destin se jouait vraiment de lui.

Les soldats qui les accompagnaient se dirigèrent dans son dos vers la garnison pendant qu'il foulait les premières marches du palais. Les nobles suivaient leurs pas avec enthousiasme. Quant aux simples habitants d'Alayis, ils chantèrent encore des louanges avant de s'arrêter aux portes d'entrée. N'étant pas autorisés à aller plus loin.

Des dizaines de domestiques surgir de toute part pour se saisir de leur cape ou de leurs affaires de voyage. Certains leur proposèrent aussitôt à boire en s'inclinant avec respect.

Harry venait à peine de refuser un verre de liquide ambré - observant les fresques, les escaliers en ivoire et le haut plafond paré de lustres en cristal – qu'une boule d'énergie l'entraina dans une forte étreinte. À moitié étranglé, il fronça les sourcils au rire moqueur d'Emmett, tandis qu'une touffe de soyeux cheveux bruns tentait de l'aveugler.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Edward tenter de persuader les spectateurs de vaquer à leurs occupations. Son regard froid les foudroya pour les presser de quitter les lieux. Et seuls quelques domestiques, attendant leurs ordres, restèrent stoïquement en position.

- Alice ? Dit-il. C'est toi ?

La voyante relâcha enfin sa prise pour l'illuminer de son doux sourire accueillant.

- Je suis trop contente de te revoir. Fit sa voix fluette. J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque j'ai eu une vision te montrant en train de combattre des Arkans.

Survoltée, elle examinait chaque partie de son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

- Moi qui pensais qu'Edward veillerait correctement sur toi après mon départ. Lança-t-elle en toisant le concerné. Finalement, tu as su comment te débrouiller seul. Je suis si fière de toi !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle lui avait manqué.

- Si tu t'inquiétais tant, reprocha-t-il faussement, tu n'aurais pas dû partir.

- Ma femme se doit avant tout d'être à mes côtés. Répliqua une voix froide dans leur dos. N'en déplaise à certains.

Se retournant, le jeune homme vit Jasper, habillé d'une longue tunique blanche, qui le fixait toujours avec animosité. Son faux air angélique, sa posture défensive, et la lueur folle dans son regard clair démontraient que le bond n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Edward se remettre à ses côtés pour l'enlacer par la taille. La tension tendit l'atmosphère alors que des regards mauvais survolaient la pièce. Les deux frères semblaient toujours en désaccord.

- Eh bien mon frère, plaisanta Emmett, quel accueil ! Nous n'avons pas croisé la même route depuis de longues années, et toi, tu me reçois une fois de plus avec un visage constipé.

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire. D'ailleurs, la main fine que posa Rosalie sur sa bouche cacha aussi son hilarité. Emmett savait vraiment comment détendre les autres. Faisait-il exprès de ne pas voir qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux ? Personne ne saurait trop le dire.

- On se revoit au bal, Jasper ! Cria Emmett, taquin jusqu'au bout.

Se drapant de sa dignité, Harry observa le vampire blond les toiser du regard avant de quitter la grande salle d'entrée. Il semblait ne toujours pas avoir décoléré. Tendue, Alice noua quelques minutes leurs doigts ensemble, lui sourit gentiment, avant de partir rejoindre son époux.

- Ah, le pauvre petit. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre autant en rogne ?! S'attrista le géant. Hum… On doit être arrivé au mauvais moment. Un peu comme avec Edward à Ahrima lorsque je l'ai empêché de…

- On y va, Emmett. Coupa Rosalie en le tirant par le bras.

Pour une fois, sa gaieté fut plus forte que sa gêne, et Harry ne put retenir un second éclat de rire. Le regard noir que lui renvoya Edward ne fit que renforcer son hilarité. Il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir.

- C'est ça. Continue ! Fit le prince d'un air boudeur. Viens. Je t'amène à ta chambre.

Ces paroles eurent le don de le faire recouvrer un certain sérieux.

- Ma chambre ? Dit-il. Mais… je ne vais pas rencontrer tes parents.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard scruta les larges escaliers, prêt à les voir surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Non. Fit le roux. Le protocole veut que tu ne puisses les parler qu'une fois après t'être officiellement présenté à eux. Ce que je compte faire lors du bal.

La joie qu'il ressentait finit de quitter chaque fibre de son corps. Il allait tout de même devoir subir l'épreuve du bal.

- Est-ce raisonnable de maintenir cette réception ? Demanda-t-il tout en se laissant entrainer dans un dédale de luxueux couloirs. Après l'attaque qu'a subie Ahrima, ne devrions-nous pas commémorer les morts ?

Le prince freina sa course pour l'observer d'un air posé. L'épuisement de son corps était aussi perceptible. Il semblait las de cette journée qui s'éternisait. Et Harry ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre.

- Mon père tient à montrer à nos ennemis que nous ne faillirons pas devant leurs attaques. Expliqua le vampire. Il ne veut pas que son peuple soit affaibli, et tombe dans la dépression. C'est pour cela qu'il a ordonné que le bal soit maintenu. Tout n'est question d'apparence, Harry. _Il finit d'un ton plus bas_. Le peuple d'Elysion honorera le deuil en silence.

C'était cruel. Le brun n'osait imaginer la souffrance qui devait régner en ces lieux. Beaucoup d'Elysioniens devaient cacher leur peine sous leur sourire et leur joie de vivre. Cela était bien propre au vampire. Ces êtres refusaient toujours de se montrer faibles malgré les jours sombres qu'ils devaient traverser.

Il ne pouvait que prendre exemple sur eux pour faire honneur à Edward.

XXXX

Une grande et somptueuse chambre, aménagée de meubles en bois couleur ébène, était illuminée par les douces lueurs du soleil couchant. Un immense lit à baldaquin, de grandes fenêtres parées de beaux rideaux en soie blancs, des murs peints de magnifiques fresques, et un plafond ornés d'un lustre en cristal, finissaient d'embellir la pièce. Des corbeilles de fruits exotiques, des carafes de vin frais et d'eau, et un service en porcelaine - dont un thé aux odeurs orientales émanait - reposaient sur une petite table en bois massif d'acajou.

Tournant sur lui-même, Harry détailla chaque centimètre de sa nouvelle chambre pendant que des domestiques s'empressaient de ranger ses maigres affaires de voyage. Il avait vraiment atteint le haut de la pyramide dans la hiérarchie vampirique.

- Je vois que ça te plait. Rigola Edward dans son dos. Il est vrai que mes parents savent correctement recevoir leurs invités.

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu le contredire en voyant une porte s'ouvrir sur la grande baignoire en pierre de jais que des domestiques s'empressaient déjà de remplir d'eau chaude et parfumée. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna vers le prince pour le voir se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je serais dans une chambre communicante à la tienne. Lui dit-il en partant. Je te laisse te reposer.

Était-il sérieux ? Il voulait le laisser seul dans cette chambre, dans cette ville, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ici, son seul repère était Edward.

Rapidement, il le rattrapa pour le saisir d'une poigne ferme. Le prince se figea avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Fuyant devant son regard insistant, Harry se trouva bête de s'accrocher ainsi à ses jupons. Il n'était plus un enfant.

- Dis-moi bonne nuit correctement. Éluda-t-il.

Le regard rieur du vampire prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Laissez-nous. Ordonna sa voix forte aux domestiques qui attendait qu'il vienne profiter du bain. Et fermez bien la porte en partant.

Cette dernière consigne, qui faisait écho à une menace, était pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les épient. Harry savait, après avoir interrogé Marianne à ce sujet, que les murs et les portes des châteaux d'Elysion étaient lourds et épais parce qu'ils avaient été construits dans une matière capable d'empêcher toute oreille vampirique de filtrer au travers. Et cela le rassurait plus que nécessaire.

Le cœur battant, il attendit qu'ils soient seuls dans la chambre pour lever les yeux sur son compagnon. La tendresse qui transparaissait de ses traits le fit immédiatement frémir.

- La bienséance voudrait que nous ne partagions pas la même couche sous le toit de mes parents. Expliqua le prince, toujours rieur. Tout du moins, pas avant que tu n'es été présenté comme il se doit.

- Comme si le fait d'enfreindre ces règles allait m'empêcher de dormir !

- Harry…

Le brun afficha un faux air coupable. Il devrait peut-être penser à se préoccuper un peu plus des coutumes vampiriques. Mais chasser le naturel…

Par ailleurs, une chose était sûre, il n'en démordrait pas. Il s'était parfaitement comporté en arrivant à Alayis, en ignorant les regards scrutateurs des autres vampires, en marchant fièrement aux côtés d'Edward, et en s'abstenant de lancer des piques acerbes à Jasper. Pour lui, il méritait une récompense pour toutes ces bonnes actions. Il voulait que le prince reste à ses côtés dans cette trop grande pièce.

- Je parie que tu as passé toute ton enfance à violer le règlement, non ? Se moqua Edward. Et tu oses dire que je suis le plus lunatique de nous deux ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Piqué, Harry relâcha sa prise sur son bras et fit un large signe vers la porte. Ses crises n'étaient en rien semblables aux siennes. Lui ne se transformait pas en serial killer ! Il voulait juste qu'ils restent ensemble.

- Désolé de t'avoir empêché de partir. Marmonna-t-il. Je t'en prie… Continue donc ton chemin !

Il donna le dos au prince, et ne s'étonna pas de sentir ses bras forts venir presque aussitôt l'enlacer. S'appuyant contre son torse, il laissa sa douce odeur envahir ses narines et calmer ses nerfs éprouvés.

- Je ne dénombre même plus la quantité de lois établies par mon père que j'ai moi-même enfreintes. Avoua Edward dans son oreille. Désobéir à une de plus, afin de rester blotti dans tes bras, ne me dérangerait absolument pas. _Il marqua une pause pour forcer Harry à lui faire face_. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas m'imposer ce soir. J'espérais pouvoir te laisser un peu de temps pour toi. Vois-tu, je me rends compte à quel point je peux me montrer intransigeant. _Il lui caressa tendrement la joue_. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, je t'étouffe sous la pression, n'est-ce pas ? En voulant tellement que tout soit parfait, que tout aille comme je veux, j'ai souvent peur que cela te rebute et que tu t'éloignes. _Son long corps se tendit_. Mais si j'agis de la sorte, c'est parce que j'ai parfois l'impression, quand tu es dans mes bras, de courir après une chimère, qui bientôt s'envolera loin de moi. Et le pire serait que tu le fasses sans te retourner.

Le sorcier rougit de gêne à cette confession. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se parlent ainsi à cœur ouvert. Mais il était vrai qu'Edward, plus honnête que lui, n'avait jamais de mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Il avait toujours pensé être le seul à avoir des doutes, à avoir peur. Il avait même fini par se croire trop faible, trop instable. Maintenant, alors qu'il plongeait dans le regard contrit du vampire, il comprenait qu'ils étaient deux à avoir des doutes. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi le prince avait dû se montrer si exigeant envers lui.

Dire que maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé à agir au mieux…

Il avait eu tort de croire qu'Edward n'avait pas d'inquiétudes en pensant à sa prochaine rencontre avec ses parents. Sans oublier qu'il devait tout de même craindre la réaction de son peuple. Lui aussi devait jouer un rôle devant les autres. Et il devait le faire avec une tête brulée comme lui à ses côtés.

Harry se pinça les lèvres d'embarras. Cette décision de le proclamer comme compagnon officiel était certainement trop précoce. Pourtant, il savait que le prince ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Et en honneur à son dévouement, il se devait de l'accompagner dans cette danse. Ou… peut-être devait-il le conseiller d'agir autrement ? Il n'était sûr de rien.

Posant ses mains sur ses joues pâles, il sourit en voyant qu'Edward attendait attentivement de voir sa réaction. Il commençait à se méfier de son esprit retors. Et Harry en rirait presque.

- Arrête d'être aussi craintif. Que je sois ton compagnon officiel ou non, je resterais auprès de toi. Sourit-il. Et lors du bal, je saurais rester… sage !

Le vampire lui répondit en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tu as beaucoup de qualités, Harry. Mais la sagesse… Rigola-t-il devant la mine menaçante du jeune homme. Allez, ne te fâche pas ! L'ambiance était si bonne !

- Tu l'as ruinée tout seul !

Loin de se montrer conciliant face à une caresse séductrice de son partenaire, Harry fronça un peu plus des sourcils sans tenter de se défaire de son étreinte.

- Quoique… Hésita Edward. Finalement, ton caractère de cochon fait aussi partie de tes nombreuses qualités. Après tout, c'est cette même petite moue qui t'a permis de mettre un des trois princes d'Elysion dans ton lit. Je ne peux que…

- Eh ! Coupa le brun. Je ne t'ai pas mis dans mon lit ! Tu t'y es imposé !

- Et tu tellement aimé ça…

Si Harry ne reconnaissait pas les traits délicats face à lui comme étant ceux d'Edward, il aurait pu jurer qu'Emmett avait pris sa place. Sinon, d'où venait sa nouvelle passion pour les réflexions douteuses ? Il secoua la tête de dépit tout en noyant ses bras autour du cou aimé pour en agripper les longs cheveux roux.

- T'es parfois tellement immature. Gronda-t-il. J'aimerais bien savoir ton âge !

- Quel âge me donnes-tu ? Ria Edward.

Fixant la douceur des formes de son visage, la finesse de sa peau, et la rondeur de ses joues, le brun se résolut à penser qu'il possédait une apparence bien jeune. C'était à peine un adulte.

- Une vingtaine d'années ? Finit-il par demander. En apparence ?

Il plissa les yeux sous les ricanements moqueurs d'Edward.

- Oui. En apparence ! Dit le prince. J'ai arrêté ma croissance et atteint ma forme immortelle à vingt-deux ans. Mais en réalité, je viens à peine de célébrer mes cent-quatre printemps. _Il prit une mine fière de lui devant la surprise qu'affichait son partenaire_. Eh oui, tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect. J'ai l'âge d'être ton père, gamin.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard du dit « Gamin ».

- Dit comme ça, fit-il, c'est plutôt flippant ! Je me tape un vieu… Aïe !

Il porta vivement une main à sa taille douloureuse qu'Edward venait méchamment de pincer. Il y aurait certainement une belle marque bleutée. Levant les yeux, il vit que le regard sombre du vampire semblait vouloir l'interdire de continuer sa phrase. Lui faisait-il un complexe ? Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tendu la perche.

- Ne dis pas les choses comme ça ! L'arrêta Edward. C'est déplacé !

- Non, c'est la vérité ! Sourit-il. Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers… _Il marqua une pause pour donner plus de poids à ses mots_. …qui a séduit un innocent _beaucoup_ plus jeune que lui !

Il gémit lorsqu'il se fit de nouveau pincer les côtes. Maintenant, il devait aussi subir des châtiments corporels. Retors, il tenta immédiatement de pincer à son tour la peau dure du cou de son partenaire. Et très vite, une petite bataille débuta entre eux.

Il se débattit contre le prince et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Edward, perché à califourchon sur de lui, s'était redressé pour le regarder d'un air hautain tout en plaquant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Fier de sa position de dominant.

Lentement, son air arrogant laissa place à un grand sérieux. Se penchant vers lui, il fit leurs lèvres se frôler, délicatement et tendrement, sans jamais entamer un véritable baiser.

- Tout ira bien, Harry. Tu n'as besoin d'être aussi guindé avec moi. Affirma-t-il dans un souffle. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours auprès de toi. Je serais ton bouclier.

Il avait changé d'expression et de conversation tellement rapidement que le sorcier prit un moment avant de lui répondre. Ses yeux verts se détournèrent pendant qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux.

Rien qu'avec ces quelques mots, Edward venait de balayer ses dernières craintes. Comment faisait-il pour lire ainsi à travers lui ? À quel moment avait-il appris à reconnaitre chaque trouble de son âme tourmentée ? Parce que malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en train de joyeusement se chamailler, malgré qu'il lui ait affirmé qu'il« serait sage », son cœur était encore lourd d'angoisses. Et le vampire l'avait perçu.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu dans ses pensées. Il ne lisait que son cœur. Il venait simplement de briser son masque d'homme confiant prêt à se jeter dans la fosse.

Oui, il avait percé ses barrières. Il avait compris qu'Harry était un homme à mille visages. Un homme qui pouvait être soit un meilleur ami, un fiancé fidèle, ou le héros de toute une nation… Le sorcier avait toujours été celui que tous voulaient qu'il soit. Au point de parfois oublier ses propres désirs.

Pourtant, Edward n'avait pas besoin qu'il porte un masque dans leur intimité. Entre ses bras, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit parfait dans un rôle ou un autre. Il pouvait se montrer joueur, craintif, distant, fragile, têtu… ou amoureux… Tout cela, et plus encore, tout en restant authentique. Le vrai Harry.

Quel doux sentiment qu'était celui que de se sentir pleinement accepté.

Dire que le prince avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille loin de lui. Foutaises ! Il s'accrocherait comme une moule à un rocher.

- Comment dois-je faire pour renoncer à toi, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, si tu me dis tout le temps ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ?

- Ah. Fais-toi une raison. Se moqua Edward, radieux. Tu ne survivrais pas plus de cinq minutes sans moi !

Il avait aussi le chic pour briser les moments intenses. Ou plutôt était-ce Harry qui s'enflammait toujours à chacun de ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour combattre les Arkans ! Rugit-il.

- Deux brebis galeuses dont une avait perdu un bras ? Railla le prince. Quel grand guerrier !

- Espèce de…

Le rouge aux joues, signe de colère, Harry tira vainement sur ses bras avant de le fusiller du regard. Il avait presque le souffle coupé tant ses efforts étaient acharnés. Se tortillant, il vit le regard du prince le parcourir d'un œil appréciateur jusqu'à se bloquer sur sa clavicule.

Là, son corps se figea tandis que sa respiration devenue saccader finit par s'arrêter. Ses épaules rigides ne prenait même pas la peine de mimer une inspiration d'air. Deux petites canines pointèrent aux coins de ses lèvres et s'allongèrent à mesure que la noirceur de la soif envahissait son regard. Le vampire semblait fasciné et relâcha les bras de sa proie pour glisser une main le long du torse offert.

- J'en rigole maintenant. Dit sa voix rauque, le regard toujours aussi hypnotisé par le sang qui circulait dans le corps chaud pressé contre lui. Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi… La guerre d'Ahrima m'a fait comprendre à quel point je te désirais. C'est sûrement pour cela que je veux convaincre mon père de bénir notre union. Je ne peux plus cacher mes sentiments… Parce que tu m'as rendu faible…

Troublé, le sorcier cessa de gigoter pour admirer les canines qui dépassaient sur les belles lèvres froides, tandis que son esprit buvait chacune de ses paroles. D'une main curieuse, il caressa les dangereuses canines jusqu'à tressaillir de douleur lorsque son doigt s'y écorcha. Observant le sang vermeil qui pointait de sa blessure, il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand Edward enroula sa langue autour de son doigt blessé. Lascivement, son index fut accueillit par une bouche impatiente.

Les mouvements de succion que le vampire y effectua firent immédiatement s'embraser son corps. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial et de terriblement sensuel à ce geste. Il ne put s'empêcher de geindre de mécontentement lorsqu'il lâcha son doigt pour se pencher vers lui. Mais l'idée d'un baiser eut tôt fait de le séduire.

À peine leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles frôlées que son partenaire se détourna pour plonger dans son cou. Harry sentit à sa respiration saccadée qu'il se retenait d'être trop brutal. Car il n'avait pas bu son sang depuis bien longtemps.

L'encerclant de ses bras, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'enjoindre à le mordre.

Son dos se cambra de plaisir lorsque les crocs meurtriers percèrent la fine membrane de sa peau pour enfin se repaitre de son sang. Il sentait son liquide vital quitter son corps et faire battre son cœur à une vitesse folle, alors que le vampire se plaquait un peu plus contre lui. Des grognements de satisfaction se mêlèrent aux plaintes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser à intermittence.

Comme toujours, sa magie se troubla à leur connexion et fit trembler les meubles de la chambre. Elle ne cessa pas de parcourir le corps d'Edward avant de prendre ses aises dans la pièce. Loin d'être agressive, elle magnifiait de sa douce présence ce moment d'intimité.

**XXXX**

Les sens totalement chamboulés, Harry sentit une excitation le gagner lorsque le vampire raffermit plus profondément ses crocs dans sa gorge. L'agrippant lui aussi avec force, il se mit à onduler du bassin pour tenter d'apaiser l'excitation qu'il sentait poindre dans son pantalon de voyage.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'érotique au fait de tenir Edward assis à califourchon sur lui. Et à sentir ses fesses fermes frôler son membre tendu par le plaisir. Il aurait voulu le posséder…

Ses gémissements, qui se faisaient plus langoureux, semblèrent charmer le vampire qui relâcha finalement sa prise dans une expiration soulagée. Battant des cils, Harry fixa avec avidité le sang qui maculait encore ses lèvres, et le laissa lui écarter les cuisses pour s'y installer confortablement. Sans attendre, ses jambes en profitèrent pour aller entourer la taille de son amant d'une prise de fer.

L'élastique qui retenait les longs cheveux roux fut arraché et le brun y plongea ses doigts avec frénésie. Il attira le visage aimé dans un violent baiser, où il ne se gêna pas pour y mordre les lèvres froides et complices. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la cavité humide et accueillante, prête à batailler avec sa jumelle. Goutant à son propre sang, qui agissait comme un aphrodisiaque, il ne put se retenir de crier de plaisir lorsqu'il reçut un premier coup de bassin.

Malgré les vêtements qui les encombraient, il ressentait avec jouissance chaque frottement de leur corps. Haletant, il sourit en sentant qu'Edward n'était lui aussi pas resté indifférent à leur échange de sang. Au contraire, son regard charbonneux, sa respiration saccadée, son membre dur, et ses mains qui agrippaient sa taille à lui en faire mal démontrait sa passion.

Rampant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Harry tira de lui-même sur la chemise du vampire pour en dévoiler son torse. Le tissu céda et ses mains caressèrent avec faim les muscles qui roulaient sous la tension. Il se gorgea de la beauté de cette peau imberbe avant d'y apposer de délicats baisers.

Le cœur de son partenaire, qui battait plus lentement que celui d'un humain, sembla s'emballer sous la pression de ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux émus par cet échange.

Les sens enflammés, il laissa difficilement Edward le repousser contre le matelas pour infliger le même traitement à sa propre chemise. Mais loin de s'arrêter, le vampire lui dégrafa aussi – l'arrachant presque – la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Marquant une légère pause surprise, Harry le laissa se pencher sur son torse pour le couvrir de baisers, de morsures, et de caresses taquines. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps lorsqu'une langue joueuse agaça ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Celle-ci continua sa course le long de son ventre, s'attarda dans son nombril, avant de frôler les abords de son aine.

Toutefois, alors que le plaisir le faisait se tordre d'extase, il sentit le corps contre lui se crisper sans raison. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut un instant hagard avant de pouvoir dévisager son partenaire.

Edward fixait avec une grande tristesse une marque qu'il portait à la côte droite. L'énorme « C », que Keren lui avait marqué au fer rouge, lui avait laissé une vilaine cicatrice. Le prince passa une main si douce et si repentante sur l'ancienne blessure, qu'Harry se retint presque de s'apitoyer au souvenir qui y était associé.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela lui paraissait tellement loin, qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressasser ce fait inaltérable. Le roux dut le comprendre, car il reprit ses attouchements en y mettant bien plus de passion.

Leur plaisir, qui s'était légèrement refroidi, n'eut besoin que d'une caresse pour les ramener aux portes de la luxure. Fermant les yeux, Harry frissonna en sentant le vampire tirer sur son sous-vêtement pour en dévoiler une virilité qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Celle-ci pointa même fièrement une fois libérer de son entrave.

Le sorcier crut mourir de honte en percevant le rire moqueur de son partenaire. Sa main chercha un drap pour tenter de se couvrir, mais ses tentatives étaient contrées par un Edward dominateur. À travers son regard noir, il semblait tenter de le convaincre de se laisser faire. L'intensité du moment le saisissait au point qu'il espérait de lui qu'il abaisse enfin toutes ses armes.

Hésitant en se mordant les lèvres, Harry finit par s'allonger contre le matelas, en choisissant de laisser libre cours à ses envies. Un sursaut secoua son corps lorsqu'il sentit une main froide cajoler son membre avant qu'une langue humide et râpeuse ne le frôle. Se redressant encore d'un geste brusque, il fixa avec ahurissement le visage du prince penché au-dessus de son érection.

Sa tristesse d'antan avait laissé place à un air gourmand et sensuel.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Dit Harry d'un air gêné. Je ne veux pas que tu me…

- Suce ? Répondit crument le vampire en s'humectant les lèvres. C'est bien mon intention.

Le brun rougit en détournant les yeux, et se tendit en sentant le souffle froid d'Edward cajoler son membre qui émit des soubresauts intéressés. Il remua, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'un feu dévorant lui soulevait déjà les entrailles. Mais malgré le plaisir, il n'aimait pas la sensation avilissante qui accompagnait cet échange.

- Ne le prend pas comme un geste dégradant, Harry. Murmura sensuellement le prince en frottant cette fois-ci son nez contre le sexe pointé vers lui. C'est par amour que je veux te donner du plaisir. Je vais nous faire du bien à tous les deux.

Gémissant, Harry hésita une seconde fois à se laisser faire, chercha à trouver la confiance qui lui manquait, avant de finir par acquiescer du menton. Il se comportait vraiment comme une pucelle ! Mais l'importance du moment faisait qu'il se devait d'être sûr de ne pas vouloir arrêter, ou laisser sa gêne le bloquer. Après tout, c'était une nouvelle étape à franchir dans sa relation avec le vampire.

Son bassin se souleva d'un geste quémandeur une fois que sa décision fut prise. Et ses yeux émeraude se plantèrent dans le regard sombre de son amant pour l'ordonner d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Sans se faire prier, il vit un sourire malicieux embellir le visage d'Edward, avant qu'il ne se rapproche une nouvelle fois de son intimité. Lentement, comme pour le laisser apprécier le spectacle, il sortit une langue mutine qui alla tracer une petite veine qui longeait son membre turgescent. Et chaque coup de langue qui suivit fut parfaitement étudié.

Le prince descendait jusqu'aux fins poils pubiens avant de contourner d'un geste taquin la verge rougie qui s'était allongée sous la pression. Il veillait au plaisir de son partenaire tout en tentant de repousser ses limites. Sa langue indiscrète se permit même l'audace de tracer le périnée d'Harry, avant que celui-ci n'éloigne son bassin d'un sursaut embarrassé.

Pourtant, le plaisir était trop grand, et la jouissance trop proche, pour qu'il ne se plaigne vraiment. Ses ongles qui agrippaient le drap semblaient être sur le point de le déchirer. Et il n'en avait cure.

Son corps embrasé tremblait tellement d'envie qu'il en cambra encore les reins de supplice. Il était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il pourrait presque violenter Edward pour qu'il se presse un peu. D'ailleurs, tout en prenant appui sur son coude, il plongea une main exigeante dans ses longs cheveux roux. Il n'osait pas le forcer à l'embrasser intimement, mais l'envie était là.

Respirant par à-coups, il fut surpris de voir le prince revenir docilement lécher son membre. Plongeant dans son regard noir ébène, qui brulait d'une lueur provocatrice, Harry cria de plaisir lorsque son érection, qui laissait déjà couler les prémices de sa jouissance, fut avalée par des lèvres pulpeuses.

La sensation d'une caverne humide et étroite s'enroulant autour de l'une des parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie était au-delà des mots. Ne retenant plus ses exclamations de plaisir, son corps vibra en sentant des dents aiguisées glisser le long de son excitation.

- Non… Doucement, Edward…

Une langue vint s'enrouler autour de lui, toujours délicieusement prisonnier, tandis que les parois des joues du vampire se firent plus étroites. Il semblait vouloir aspirer cette partie de lui, et son membre palpitant et ses sens en émoi lui répondaient avec ferveur.

Essoufflé, il gémit à la vue du visage sensuel d'Edward qui continuait de le satisfaire en cadence. Encore et encore… Il le dominait totalement et passionnément.

Loin de se repaitre de ses seuls gémissements, le prince semblait aussi vouloir admirer la vue de son visage baigné d'extase. Son regard charbonneux le foudroyait alors même qu'il ne cessait de lui prodiguer de douces caresses. Son expression prédatrice, et le feulement de sa gorge, fit son excitation se gorger un peu plus de sang. Au supplice, ses hanches tressautèrent lorsque des dents en mordillèrent gentiment la pointe découverte.

Le cœur d'Harry menaça de ne pas tenir le choc face aux émotions qui le chamboulait. Chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps s'affolait sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait. Il devait se battre pour éviter de donner de trop forts coups de hanche à la bouche accueillante de son amant. Mais sentir son intimité buter au fond de sa gorge lui donnait presque des sueurs froides. Et chaque caresse reçut lui donnait l'impression d'être sacré. Son corps était devenu le précieux temple d'Edward.

Ses doigts tirèrent avec désespoir sur la chevelure rousse lorsqu'il se sentit enfin proche de la jouissance.

- Recule… Haleta-t-il. Recule-toi !

Après avoir pris autant de plaisir, il voulait au moins lui épargner la suite.

Mais loin de lui obéir, son amant maintient sa taille d'une prise ferme, et serra agréablement ses lèvres. Hoquetant, Harry baissa le regard pour dévisager son expression toujours aussi sauvage. Pourtant, au fond de ses yeux noir ébène, brillait une telle lueur d'adoration et d'attention que sa gorge se noua.

Ce n'était pas juste du plaisir qu'ils s'offraient dans un moment de pure débauche.

Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et le cœur battant la chamade, ils gommaient la distance qui avait put les éloigner, pour ne former plus qu'un seul être le temps de cette danse. Dans un seul et même souffle, en accord avec leur sentiment, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre avec respect et sincérité. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus intimes, plus proches… plus amoureux… qu'en cet instant.

Le corps d'Harry se tendit, ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent, et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière quand l'ouragan qu'il sentait monter en lui explosa enfin dans son bas-ventre. Sa semence jaillit abondamment, presque douloureusement, dans la cavité qui le cajolait encore. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Retombant contre le matelas, luttant pour retrouver son souffle, il entendit son compagnon feuler de plaisir tandis qu'un orgasme faisait vibrer son corps.

Comme pour faire écho à sa jouissance, sa magie fit voler divers objets à travers la pièce, et certains meubles se renversèrent avec fracas. Avant que les fluctuations ne se calment définitivement.

Pris dans une langueur postorgasmique, le brun sourit à Edward lorsqu'il remonta le long de son corps en y posant de doux baisers. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque des lèvres froides le firent savourer le gout de son abandon. Mais l'échange fut rapidement rompu au profit de tendres caresses.

- Ton cri de satisfaction a suffi à me faire venir. Minauda le prince dans son cou. Tu es fait pour être aimé, Harry.

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux pour voir son regard sombre s'éclaircir sur des pupilles dilatées. Sa musculature nerveuse, le relâchement de ses traits, et ses cheveux en pagaille ne le rendirent que plus désirable.

Edward transpirait le sexe et la sensualité.

**XXXX**

Se blottissant entre ses bras, le jeune homme profita pleinement de leur nouvelle intimité. Il laissa doucement son corps se faire une fois de plus admirer par un regard aimant. Frémissant sous la main froide qui balaya lentement son cou, son torse, avant de s'arrêter sur l'ancienne cicatrice de Keren.

La léthargie qui le gagnait ne l'empêcha pas de voir la peine qui s'inscrivait encore sur les traits d'Edward. Posant une main sur sa joue, il fronça des sourcils en le voyant fuir son visage curieux. L'orgasme qui les avait secoués ne semblait pas lui avoir enlevé ses regrets.

- Je m'en veux, dit le roux d'une voix rauque, pour tellement de choses… J'ai commis tellement de fautes… Peut-être même trop…

- Chut… Il est temps pour nous deux d'aller de l'avant et d'oublier nos cicatrices.

- Mais je t'ai blessé au-delà des mots ! S'entêta-t-il. Je t'ai torturé, toi et bien d'autres encore, sans réaliser qu'un cœur battait dans cette poitrine, qu'un souffle s'échappait de cette bouche, et qu'un esprit périssait dans ces yeux. _Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement_. Et je t'ai laissé te faire marquer comme un esclave !

- La blessure de mon corps n'est pas celle de mon âme. Rassura Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon cœur ne te hait pas pour autant, Edward.

Le jeune homme eut envie de rajouter « loin de là, il te réclame ! ». Mais ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi mièvre.

- Mais je ne mérite pas ce bonheur ! Continua le vampire. Surtout après ce que je t'ai fait. À toi, celui que je réclame maintenant comme compagnon. _Il lui saisit fortement le visage_. Pourquoi ne me punis-tu pas ?

La douleur semblait avoir décidément gâché ce moment de bonheur et d'osmose. Les cauchemars du passé surgissaient toujours là où on ne les attendait pas. Un peu comme les épouvantards.

- Tes fautes passées n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Finit par murmurer le brun. Ne me force pas à les juger alors que je vois bien à quel point ils pèsent déjà sur ton cœur. Je veux juste… Vivant ensemble avec nos fardeaux et priant pour ne plus commettre ces mêmes erreurs.

Il n'avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi sincère et catégorique. Il ne s'était même jamais autant offert à quelqu'un. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui pour qu'il se sente si docile ? Gêné, il vit le regard d'Edward se faire plus tendre tandis que les paroles qu'il avait prononcées faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

- Avançant ensemble. Affirma finalement le prince. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les erreurs du passé n'existent pour nous servir de leçon dans l'avenir ?

- Tu viens d'inventer ce proverbe, n'est-ce pas ? L'accusa le brun. Un peu comme cette histoire de monde que construisent les amoureux...

- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça, Harry !

L'atmosphère s'allégea au fur et à mesure qu'ils se chamaillaient. C'était presque devenu leur manière à eux de faire retomber la pression. Embrassant le cou du vampire, Harry sourit en le sentant resserrer son étreinte, après avoir frémi de plaisir.

Dans son esprit, lui aussi il commença à se sentir perturber en ressassant à l'infini certaines paroles. La différence était que maintenant, il se sentait totalement capable de les partager.

- Edward. Dit-il dans un souffle. Fais-moi une faveur.

- Ce que tu veux.

- S'il te plait… Attendons un moment avant de nous déclarer. Accorde-moi un court délai ! Plaida-t-il. Prenons au moins le temps de consolider nos liens.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa demande.

- Je le fais pour nous deux !

- Non. Tu le fais parce que tu as eu peur de me perdre à Ahrima ! Réfuta le sorcier. Tu ne peux pas agir en suivant follement tes émotions du moment.

- Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas passagers ! S'écria le prince. Je suis absolument sûr de ma décision.

- Je dis juste qu'il nous faut attendre. Je sais que notre heure arrivera sous peu.

Le vampire bougea dans ses bras. Comme pour s'éloigner. Avant de finalement l'étreindre avec vigueur.

- C'est en moi ou en toi que tu n'as pas confiance ?

Sa question n'avait pas été agressive. En réalité, le prince semblait plus peiné qu'énervé par sa requête.

- C'est au reste du monde en qui je n'ai aucune foi. Toi par contre, tu n'as aucune raison de continuer à douter de mes… sentiments pour toi. Murmura Harry en embrassant sa joue. J'ai encore tellement de choses à accomplir, à apprendre, et à découvrir. Tu l'as dit toi-même : mon comportement n'est pas encore adéquat. _Il tenta de la charmer d'une affectueuse caresse_. Laisse-moi faire mes preuves ! Ne me brusque pas en me poussant déjà au-devant de la scène.

Une tension s'éternisa entre eux, rythmée par le souffle de leur respiration.

- On fera comme tu voudras. Comme toujours... Décida finalement Edward. Mais ne me fais pas trop attendre, Harry.

Le brun évita de souffler de soulagement à cette reddition. Dans son cœur, quelque chose lui disait de patienter. De ne pas se montrer trop s'empressé. Il devait d'abord affronter Elysion en tant qu'Harry Potter, Conseiller de paix, avant de vouloir accéder à une position qui le placera en tant que codirigeant d'Efryn. Quant au lien qui l'unissait au prince, qui nouait leur énergie ensemble, et qui l'avait amené à se perdre dans ses bras, il ne tarderait pas à en découvrir la nature. Il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris.

Confiant en l'avenir, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre aussitôt un titre « officiel » à leur relation. Il pouvait parfaitement continuer ainsi à s'épauler l'un l'autre. Sa discussion du matin avec Edward, lui avait finalement servi à apprendre à jouer des apparences, à totalement s'avouer ses sentiments, et à s'assumer en tant que personne. Plus libre, il n'avait plus peur ou besoin de l'avis de quiconque sur les choix qu'il prendrait. Il ne rendrait de compte qu'à son amant.

La fatigue du voyage tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb et il se surprit à papillonner les yeux de sommeil. Gigotant dans le lit jusqu'à totalement se blottir contre Edward, il soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux.

- Hum… Gémit-il en détendant son corps.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda le prince, attentif à ses moindres désirs. Tu es mal positionné ?

- Non. Je voulais juste me laver de la poussière du voyage avant de dormir. Mais bien sûr il a fallu que tu ruines mes plans en me sautant dessus.

Un rire plein de joie lui répondit. Edward ne tenta même pas de combattre sa mauvaise foi en lui rappelant qu'il était celui qui avait réclamé sa présence.

- Demain, lui dit-il, je me chargerais de laver chaque parcelle de ton corps.

- Ça ira ! Se pressa de rétorquer le brun. Tu en as déjà trop fait !

Il feint de vouloir clore la conversation en fermant plus fortement les yeux. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, le sourire ravi qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres démentit ses paroles.

XXXX

Harry était profondément endormi dans son grand lit à baldaquin. De forts ronflements soulevaient par intermittence sa poitrine. Il venait de se retourner sur le ventre, plongé dans des songes connus de lui seul, lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouit à travers ses paupières closes.

- Debout là-dedans ! Cria une intruse tout en poussant les lourds rideaux de sa chambre. On a très peu de temps pour te préparer !

- Alice !

La vampire évita agilement l'oreiller qu'il tenta de lui balancer en plein visage. Il venait d'en attraper un deuxième lorsqu'elle apparut au pied de son lit. Souriant mesquinement, elle tira violemment sur ses couvertures pour ruiner ses dernières chances de sommeil.

Claquant des dents sous la soudaine fraicheur, les cheveux échevelés et la marque des draps barrant sa joue, Harry la toisa d'un regard torve. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux heures durant la nuit dernière. Et son corps criait encore son besoin de repos. Toutefois, Alice ne semblait pas vouloir s'en préoccuper.

- Eh bien. Railla-t-elle. Je vois que tu es du matin !

- La prochaine fois, grommela le brun en se rallongeant, réveille-moi avec un peu plus de délicatesse.

Fermant les yeux, il pria pour que le sommeil revienne le chercher. Car il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se lever maintenant. Au-dehors, les premières lueurs du soleil venaient à peine de chasser la nuit. Alors la petite voyante n'avait plus qu'à retourner dans sa propre chambre. Lui, il ne bougerait pas.

Son corps se tendit en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de la vampire.

- Lève-toi, Harry. Gronda Alice. Le bal aura lieu ce soir, et je me suis portée volontaire pour te préparer.

Haussant un sourcil, Harry sentit à sa voix qu'elle semblait avoir hâte d'accomplir sa tâche. Il tourna son regard vers elle pour voir ses yeux brillants d'une impatience qui le fit étrangement frémir. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Lui tournant le dos, il se roula en boule pour récupérer de la chaleur.

- S'il ne débute que ce soir, se plaignit-il, réveille-moi en fin d'après-midi. En attendant…

- Fin d'après-midi ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire pour te rendre présentable !

Ces mots vexants piquèrent la fierté du jeune homme. Que reprochait-elle à son apparence ? Il n'était peut-être pas une gravure de mode, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur une beauté surnaturelle et vampirique. Il faisait avec les moyens du bord.

La fixant par derrière son épaule, prêt à la réprimander, il grinça des dents devant son air moqueur. Elle ne faisait que le taquiner pour le faire réagir. Depuis quand était-il devenu si transparent pour eux tous ? Lui qui se plaisait à se décrire comme étant une personne imprévisible.

- Je suis en partie sérieuse. Affirma Alice en cachant son rire. Tes longs cheveux ternes qui partent dans tous les sens, ton début de barde de trois mètres de long, et… _Elle le renifla d'un geste hautain_. … Ton odeur plus que douteuse me pousse à prendre de l'avance.

- Là, tu abuses !

Sans tenir de son mécontentement, il vit la voyante éviter un second coup d'oreiller avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Là, elle fit entrer quatre domestiques qui se dépêchèrent d'investir les lieux. Certains allèrent préparer son bain, tandis que d'autres ouvraient une penderie qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, et une dernière lui amena un plateau rempli de victuailles.

- Tu vas commencer avec un bon petit déjeuné. Ordonna la voyante. Puis, nous verrons pour ta coiffure, ta barbe, tes ongles… et les marques de morsures laissées par Edward.

- Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de fréquenter Emmett !

Harry vit la vampire se figer avant d'éclater de rire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec ça. Le géant les avait fortement influencés avec ses blagues douteuses.

Remerciant d'un signe de tête la servante qui l'avait rendu sa couverture avant de lui tendre son plateau-repas, il s'apprêtait à manger un fruit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un.

- Ou est Edward. Demanda-t-il en fixant la place vide à ses côtés comme si le prince allait magiquement réapparaitre. Il a passé la nuit avec moi.

- Je l'ai croisé ce matin. L'informa Alice. C'est lui qui m'a chargée de te préparer pendant qu'il vaquerait à ses occupations.

- Que peut-il bien faire ?

- Il m'a donné une excuse vaseuse au sujet de passer du temps avec ses frères. Éluda la vampire. Moi, je pense qu'il veut avoir la surprise de te revoir une fois que tu seras apprêté pour la soirée. _Elle rit franchement à cette pensée_. Plus sérieusement, disons aussi que la bienséance veut qu'il salue correctement le peuple d'Alayis en faisant une apparition dans les rues. Peut-être prendra-t-il aussi le temps d'échanger quelques mots courtois avec les nobles. Sans oublier qu'il doit aussi assister Emmett en allant à la rencontre des survivants d'Ahrima. Il est important que les Elysioniens se sentent proches de la royauté.

Cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas se revoir avant ce soir. Le cœur du sorcier se serra bêtement à cette pensée. Mais il comprenait qu'il se devait à un moment ou un autre de suivre certaines règles. En plus, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre alors qu'il s'était bien assez rebellé en le forçant à dormir auprès de lui.

- Une chance que je n'ai pas à me plier à ces coutumes. Rigola-t-il. Tu me vois me pavaner et sourire de toutes mes dents à ces gens ?

Alise ne se gêna pas pour le taper sur la tête pour qu'il retrouve son sérieux. Toutefois, le sorcier eut le temps de voir le coin de ses lèvres frémir pour retenir un rire. Il était en train de s'étirer lorsqu'il vit son regard chocolat se voiler légèrement pendant qu'elle scrutait l'avenir.

- Que vois-tu ? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de finir sa vision. Aux aguets, il la vit se détourner pour reprendre contenance et s'accrocher à un mur de la chambre. Ce qu'elle avait vu semblait l'avoir perturbé plus que de raison.

- Un futur tâché de sang et de larmes. Répondit sa voix tremblotante. Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant…

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du brun à sa triste confession. Il allait insister pour en savoir plus, lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard négatif. Lissant des plis imaginaires sur sa robe, elle reprit rapidement son air enjoué et ouvert.

- Viens, Harry. Allons te mettre à ton avantage pour le bal de ce soir. Tu n'oserais pas reculer maintenant.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Alors même si l'envie de transplaner pour fuir ce luxueux palais était forte, il se résolut à repousser ses draps pour la suivre. Finissant hâtivement de boire son jus de fruit.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir subir, il sourit à Alice qui se pendit à son bras, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa salle de bain. Sans croiser le miroir, il laissa une domestique s'approcher de lui avec un rasoir et du savon dans chaque main.

Il avait un bal à préparer.

À SUIVRE.


	22. La fortune d'Harry Potter

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**siriushoshi :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis contente si tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent. Là, je vais un peu revenir sur le monde magique avec R/H/G. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour le prochain post, je m'occupe de la rencontre de tous les Cullen/Harry. Bisouxxx.

**Vahinepapaya :** Eh oui, j'ai longtemps hésité à laisser Nolan avec Harry. Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il méritait de retrouver sa petite famille. Pour le couple E/H, ils ont enfin eu un moment à eux pour pouvoir faire leurs petites affaires XD. Pour l'expression « lire à travers lui », j'avoue que je n'étais pas très sure de la tournure de ma phrase. J'y ai réfléchit, je l'ai tapé sur le net, et finalement, j'ai abandonné lol. Harrillion (j'ai kiffé ce rapport entre le conte de fées et la fic) subit le traitement spécial « sexy pour le bal » de sa marraine la fée Alice. J'ai hâte d'écrire le résultat. Et Jasper ne va pas tarder à faire son grand retour pour l'occasion. Ça risque de faire des étincelles ! Bon, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**shiniyaoi27 :** Salut ! J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite ! Merci de m'avoir malgré tout laissé un com. Oui, Harry est assez prude. Ou sinon c'est Edward qui est trop insistant lol ? Pour la confrontation avec tous les Cullen, je vais tenter de bien pimenter la scène (je reprends mon mode sadique XD). Mais bon, Emmett trouvera peut-être le moyen de rendre cette rencontre un peu plus facile. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Yume-cry :** Coucou ! Oui, ton image me donne envie d'intégrer de nouveaux personnages à cette histoire. Pour la rendre un peu plus féérique… Merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Biz.

**PattedeNeko3 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que la description d'Alayis t'ait plu. J'ai vraiment tenté d'être assez rigoureuse dessus. J'espère que ce post te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx.

**idadri :** Salut ! Merci de me laisser un com. Ah la la… Tu en as des questions, hein ? LOL Je vais tenter de te répondre au mieux : Pour les pouvoirs d'Harry, je vais un peu compliquer la chose pour le rendre plus puissant et intéressant, du coup, je ne peux que te laisser lire la suite de l'histoire pour que tu obtiennes toutes tes réponses. Pour ta question sur la religion, il est vrai que j'ai mentionné la présence d'un temple (dans ma description d'Alayis), mais je ne compte pas vraiment pousser le sujet. En vérité, les vampires d'Elysion se comportent déjà comme des Dieux vivants (les frimeurs lol), donc je ne tenais pas à épiloguer sur une quelconque croyance ou autres… Pour tes questions sur la mortalité d'Harry, ou son probable mariage avec Edward, je ne vais toujours pas pouvoir te répondre lol. J'ai encore plein d'idées à émettre (et plein d'énigmes à résoudre) dans mes prochains chapitres. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir en en disant trop. Pour les nécromanciens, je sens que tu essayes de faire un rapport entre les sorciers/ les vampires anciens du monde magique/ et Elysion. Mon idée pour les relier est assez compliquée et va se joindre à divers éléments que je compte rajouter au fur et à mesure de la fic. Mais attention : dans le chap. 3, Alice dit bien qu'à Elysion, ils sont des vampires originels. Ils naissent en vampire et ne transforment pas les humains en immortels. Ils sont donc une race totalement différente de celle présente dans le monde magique. Les Gardiens, eux, ont aussi leur propre histoire à raconter. En fait, les vampires et les sorciers ont de nombreux secrets à dévoiler dans la suite de l'histoire. Du coup, je ne peux pas en dire plus XD. Pour Sirius, je ne l'ai pas oublié et Harry non plus, je vais en reparler bien plus tard dans l'histoire. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'Harry s'est retrouvé à Elysion. Pour Nolan, j'ai vraiment hésité à le faire retrouver sa mère. Mais bon, je me dis qu'il peut toujours faire un retour triomphant dans l'histoire. Alors pour la présentation d'Harry au bal, le fait qu'il ne soit pas directement mis en avant (comme étant l'amant d'un prince d'Elysion) va lui permettre de prendre ses marques et de faire ses preuves dans le dur monde de la noblesse Elysionienne. Je voulais lui éviter toute nouvelle tension, mais il était aussi important qu'il sache qu'Edward était très sérieux vis-à-vis de ses sentiments : il le considère comme son compagnon (officiel ou non). Leur relation va pouvoir évoluer en secret sans trop craindre les regards d'autres vampires trop jaloux. Et puis, lors du bal, il va tout de même être présenté comme étant un Conseiller royal, ce qui n'est pas rien. Pour mieux comprendre Jasper (et sa haine des humains) je compte faire un petit flash-back sur le passé des Cullen dans mes autres chapitres. Il faut savoir qu'Isabella était un membre de sa famille (comme Emmett ou Rosalie / là, Bella n'est pas une humaine rencontrer par Edward, mais sa véritable promise depuis près d'un siècle), c'est normal qu'il soit bouleversé par sa mort. Pire, il a dû supporter sa douleur, la douleur de sa femme, et celle de toute sa famille. Tout cela mélangé à la haine et l'envie de vengeance d'Edward ! J'ai envie de dire que ça lui à court-circuité le cerveau lol ! J'espère avoir répondu à la majeure partie de tes questions. Je te laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Biz.

**Perline :** Eh oui, Harry nous a fait une entrée de roi lol ! J'ai tellement aimé créer Nolan, que j'ai voulu lui donner une mère courageuse et humble. Du coup, c'est vrai que tout ça a fini par aider Harry. La Potter-mania vient d'envahir Elysion lol ! Je suis contente que le tête-à-tête entre H/E t'ait plu. Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient ENFIN avoir un moment à eux. Pour Edward, je dis qu'il est devenu faible parce que pour moi : ils sont peut-être plus forts tous les deux, mais lorsqu'ils ont été séparés, Harry s'est souvent senti perdu. Et Edward a vraiment été bouleversé par sa perte. Il faut voir qu'il n'a rien ressenti pour personne depuis la mort d'Isabella, du coup, il n'est plus habitué à ressentir des sentiments aussi fort. Ce qu'il considère comme de la faiblesse n'est que l'expression de sa dépendance à Harry. Euh… Tu m'as compris lol ? Je ne saurais pas mieux m'expliquer. Pour la vision d'Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que placer mes pions XD. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite (posté avec du retard : les périodes de Noel sont les pires lol) en espérant que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Fleur d'O :** Salut ! Merci de ta review. Avec ce nouveau chapitre, basé sur le monde magique, je reviens sur ceux qui ne sont pas à Elysion. C'est vrai que si Ginny débarquait à Alayis, Edward lui ferait la peau bien avant qu'Harry ait le temps de lui expliquer la situation. Mais ça pourrait être drôle, non ? Pour l'habit d'Harry au bal, j'hésite encore sur son apparence, sur la couleur de son ensemble, sur les décorations de la salle… (des trucs bêtes, quoi lol) du coup, je repousse encore une fois le chapitre sur le bal. Allez, je te lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**jess :** Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fic. Et merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce crossover yaoi E/H t'aies convaincu. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec mes prochains chapitres. Biz.

**Arwen Jedusor :** Merci pour ta gentille review. Eh oui, avec la vision d'Alice, j'annonce déjà la couleur lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi : il n'y a pas assez de crossover HP/TW. Et c'est vraiment dommage ! Moi, j'en avais lu une qui m'avait vraiment plu : Nothing Left To Hold de Lostariel. C'était une tuerie ! J'ai aimé la mise en place de ce couple et le côté torturé d'Harry. Je te conseille vivement de lire cette petite fic si tu aimes les crossover. Allez, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Charlène :** Ah ah ! La vision d'Alice t'intrigue ?! Je ne dirais rien lol. Pour le rapprochement E/H, il était temps qu'ils franchissent une petite étape (charnelle) dans leur couple. Pour Nolan (j'adore ce prénom) je ne voulais pas le rendre orphelin. Je trouve que ça fait une belle « petite fin ». Pour le bal, je vais tenter de le laisser pour un autre chapitre, afin de revenir sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**coco73 :** Salut ! Je suis contente si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre. Alors, H/E sont bien plus proches maintenant, non ? Même si le caractère d'Harry reste toujours à désirer XD. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai du retard dans la publication. Je vais tenter de me faire pardonner en m'appliquant dans le chapitre sur le bal. Pour les idées que tu m'as transmises, elles m'ont aidée à rédiger ce chapitre. Finalement, je me rends compte que séparer le trio d'or (pour l'instant) n'est pas si mal. Pour le physique d'Harry, j'ai trouvé une solution (pour la longueur de ses cheveux lol) qui nous plaira à tous les deux ! Enfin, j'espère. En tout cas, on est d'accord sur une chose : je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'air trop faible ou trop doux. Mais je veux aussi qu'il ait une certaine finesse dans ses traits. Qu'il soit comme une main de fer dans un gant de velours… En gros, je cherche à faire compliquer (comme d'hab. XD). Allez, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Drayy :** Eh oui, finalement Harry a assuré pour son arrivée à Alayis. Pour la réunion de tous les Cullen, je vais encore te faire attendre. Mais je compenserais ça avec un chapitre bien long ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre sur le monde magique. Biz.

**Drougael :** Je dois avouer que tu as bien résumé ce dernier chapitre. Pour Nolan, même s'il a retrouvé sa famille, je pense déjà à la meilleure manière de le faire revenir. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien encore. Sinon, je suis contente si tu aimes la rencontre Emmett/Alice/Jasper/Harry. Je voulais déjà marquer l'attitude de chacun, mais je ne voulais pas que les mauvaises ondes de Jasper rendre les retrouvailles trop amères. Pour ça, Emmett et ses blagues m'ont bien aidée. Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. En espérant qu'il te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx. Ah oui, pour la comparaison : « Il s'accrocherait comme une moule à un rocher », c'était pour faire un clin d'œil à une amie. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire : « Viens prendre l'air ! Arrête de rester scotchés à ton ordi comme une moule à un rocher lol ». Voilà !

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Merci de toujours continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre sur le monde magique te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**8Maud8 :** Eh oui, Jasper n'a pas fini de te désespérer. Lors du bal, il risque d'être assez détestable. Sinon, je suis ravie si le dernier chapitre (et le rapprochement E/H) t'a plu. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**annadriya :** Salut ! Je suis contente de voir que tu me suis toujours. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz.

**elodie Nina :** Coucou ! Eh oui, enfin le couple E/H se rapproche un peu plus physiquement. Mais je vais vraiment prendre mon temps avant de les faire… aller jusqu'au bout lol. Je veux qu'ils soient déjà proches mentalement (en apprenant à se connaitre, en ayant des centres d'intérêt, en se chamaillant) avant de les faire se connaitre un peu plus intimement. C'est mon côté fleur bleu qui ressort XD. Sinon, Alice est un vrai rayon de soleil dans cette fic (malgré ses visions de sang et de larmes lol). Pour le chapitre sur le bal, je vais encore te faire patienter. Je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment terminée. Et j'hésite sur certaines actions. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de voir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique. Bisouxxx.

**1989deedee1989 :** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Je vois que nous avons la même vision sur le couple E/H. J'aime pouvoir leur donner le temps de se connaitre avant qu'ils ne se mettent à baiser comme des lapins à tous les chapitres lol. Mais bon, cela n'empêche pas Emmett de les gratifier de ses remarques salaces. J'adore ce gars ! Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre sur le monde magique, en attendant celui sur le bal. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 22 : La fortune d'Harry Potter

Au deuxième étage du ministère de la magie, dans le bureau du directeur du Département de la justice magique, une jeune femme s'échinait sur des dossiers d'une grande importance. Rejetant d'une main impatiente ses longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses grands yeux noisette observèrent vivement l'heure, avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans sa lecture.

Il était vingt heures passé, et une fois de plus, Hermione ne rejoindrait pas son époux avant que la nuit n'est totalement repris ses droits à l'extérieur. Elle allait encore devoir s'en excuser, mais elle savait aussi que Ron saurait se montrer compréhensif. Car son travail, sa passion, lui prenait énormément de son temps.

En plus de cela, depuis peu, son temps libre était aussi partagé par une tout autre activité.

Fermant d'un geste vif le dossier qu'elle étudiait, elle ouvrit un tiroir de son énorme bureau en bois pour en ressortir un autre document aux feuilles cornues. L'ouvrant, divers parchemins tentèrent de s'y échapper pour aller s'étaler au sol. Les ramassant, elle examinait un instant la formule qui y avait été griffonnée à de nombreuses reprises. Cette même formule avait été utilisée par Harry avant sa disparition. Étalant ses documents, Hermione se laissa encore quelques minutes pour relire toutes ses notes.

L'horloge lui disait qu'elle pouvait enfin se consacrer à sa nouvelle obsession : Elysion.

Si la menace du Conseil des Anciens Vampires l'avait au départ effrayée, aujourd'hui, cela ne l'empêchait plus de vouloir connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. De savoir que Ginny attendait l'enfant de son meilleur ami, lui qui avait longtemps voulu se construire une grande famille, la poussait à ne pas vouloir abandonner. Pas maintenant.

Pouvait-elle ouvrir un portail vers Elysion comme l'avait fait Harry ? L'Argpal était-elle une langue qu'elle pourrait un jour maitriser ? Quel était le lien entre le Sauveur du monde sorcier et ce soi-disant monde parallèle ? Elle se devait de trouver une réponse à toutes ces questions. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner maintenant toutes ses recherches. D'abandonner Harry.

Sachant que Ron ne voulait plus prendre autant de risque, et que Ginny était beaucoup trop fragilisée par sa grossesse, elle avait mené seule et en secret ses investigations. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas vraiment où chercher, ni à qui s'adresser. Elle ne voulait éveiller les soupçons du cercle d'anciens vampires, et les grimoires qu'elle dénichait au Département des mystères n'avaient rien de vraiment instructif.

Rageuse, elle déchira avec hargne les feuilles qu'elle avait pris soin de recopier d'un livre traitant des voyages interdimensionnels. Rien ici ne pourrait l'aider à avancer. Elle s'apprêtait à étudier d'autres parchemins lorsqu'un coup discret à la porte de son bureau la fit se figer. Rangeant rapidement ses documents secrets, elle étala un vieux dossier traitant d'une nouvelle loi sur les loups-garous, avant de laisser entrer son visiteur.

Prenant une attitude dégagée, elle accueillit d'un sourire aimable sa secrétaire.

- Je viens vous informer de mon départ, Madame. Lui dit celle-ci.

- Très bien. Passez une bonne soirée. Répondit-elle. Oh. Mon mari a-t-il cherché à me joindre ?

- Non, Madame. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une urgence au bureau des Aurors.

La remerciant d'un sourire, elle la laissa s'en aller avant de se lever pour se saisir de sa cape. Ron, qui avait pris la direction du bureau des Aurors, rentrerait surement très tard cette nuit. Le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux un travail prenant lui permettait de ne pas trop se sentir coupable les soirs où elle rentrait tard à la maison, et lui servait aussi d'excuse afin de continuer impunément ses recherches sur Elysion. Tout cela, sans avoir à rendre des comptes à quiconque.

Mettant ses gans, Hermione pensa qu'elle pourrait aussi se permettre d'aller rendre visite à sa belle-sœur. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un long moment maintenant, et la brune se sentait coupable de l'avoir quelque peu laissé de côté.

Se dirigeant vers la cheminée de son bureau, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'empressa de donner sa destination. Son voyage, bien que désagréable, fut très court. Fléchissant légèrement les jambes pour amortir sa chute, elle atterrit tout de même avec bruit dans le vaste salon de Ginny.

Rageant devant la suie qui maculait sa cape, elle se lança un rapide sort de nettoyage, avant de lever la tête pour examiner la pièce. Là, installé dans le salon, elle eut le temps de voir deux personnes amoureusement enlacées se séparer avec hâte, avant de maladroitement se redresser.

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, elle ignora le regard affolé de Ginny pour dévisager son invité. Du premier coup d'œil, elle reconnut les cheveux noir coupé court et la douce couleur de peau ébène. C'était Dean Thomas.

- Hermione. Fit Ginny avec gêne. Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir.

Elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, et se contenta de fixer son ancien camarade de classe.

- Ça fait longtemps, Hermione. Lui sourit Dean.

- Oui c'est vrai. Parvint-elle à dire.

Un silence embarrassé s'étendit entre les trois personnes.

- J'ai appris pour Harry. Continua Dean. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Si je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle eut envie de lui dire : évite de draguer sa fiancée. Mais elle se contenta d'un simple :

- Merci de ta sollicitude.

L'ambiance glaciale semblait ne pas vouloir s'apaiser entre eux. Et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'Hermione vit son ancien camarade prendre rapidement congé d'eux. Sans tenter de le retenir, elle attendit de le voir disparaitre par la cheminée avant de se retourner vers sa belle-sœur.

Les sourcils froncés, elle observa le sourire timide qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas vu la petite rousse sourire depuis le départ d'Harry, et de la voir si épanouie après la visite de Dean, lui serra étrangement le cœur. La saluant correctement, son regard passant brièvement sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, elle alla mécaniquement s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Il est tard, Hermione. Je parie que tu viens juste de quitter le travail. Dit la jolie rousse en s'installant confortablement à ses côtés. Que ce soit à Poudlard, ou au ministère, tu trouves toujours le moyen de te perdre dans la lecture d'un vieux parchemin. Je plains parfois mon frère. _Elle baissa brièvement les yeux_. Je sais ce que cela fait de passer après le travail.

Cette phrase fit tiquée la brune qui fronça automatiquement les sourcils. Tenta-t-elle de justifier la scène dont elle avait été témoin ? Elle n'y arriverait pas comme ça.

- Je n'allais pas tarder à le rejoindre. Ron a toujours été ma priorité numéro un. Réfuta-t-elle avec véhémence. Tout comme toi. Tu étais aussi très importante pour Harry.

- Si tu le dis ! Éluda Ginny.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répliquer après cette réponse dite sur un ton bien désinvolte. La dernière fois où elle avait vu sa belle-sœur, elle avait dû la consoler et la forcer à se nourrir. Maintenant, la future mère semblait avoir totalement oublié la perte qu'elle avait subie, et son attitude frisait l'arrogance. Elle ne semblait pas se sentir coupable d'avoir été surprise dans les bras de Dean Thomas.

- C'est tout ? Explosa Hermione. Tu ne vas pas tenter de m'expliquer ce que faisait Dean Thomas dans tes bras ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Dit Ginny en détournant le regard. Et j'aimerais que tu me préviennes de ta venue la prochaine fois.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais passer te voir à tout moment. Tu te rappelles ? C'était à l'époque où tu pleurais encore la disparition d'Harry.

Elle toisa la rousse qui serrait les dents pour ne rien lui répliquer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se mêler ainsi de sa vie privée. Après tout, chacun était libre de faire ses propres choix. Mais elle ne supportait pas de voir un autre homme enlacer la fiancée de son meilleur ami, et cela sous son propre toit.

- Tu te trompes sur moi et Dean. Nous n'avons pas vraiment ce type de relation. Lâcha Ginny avant de souffler d'agacement devant son air sceptique. Bien. Je vais tout t'avouer ! Il m'aide juste à faire… des recherches.

Hermione se figea à ces mots. Des recherches ? Cela voulait-il dire que sa belle-sœur continuait à chercher des indices sur Elysion ? Tout comme elle, la rousse n'avait pas perdu espoir de retrouver la trace d'Harry. Un espoir fou envahit son cœur. Dire qu'elle avait douté de sa fidélité.

- Oh. Je suis tellement contente. Fit-elle. On devrait s'y mettre à deux. Ça ira plus vite.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à son interlocutrice qui battait des cils d'un air étonné. Elle ne savait pas encore en quoi Dean Thomas pourrait les aider, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'une autre personne n'avait pas perdu espoir lui remontait le moral. Peut-être même avait-elle imaginé leur étreinte à son arrivée ? Dean devait certainement être en train de rassurer la jeune mère.

- Je… Hésita Ginny. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais m'aider.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : maintenant qu'Harry a… disparu, c'est à moi de veiller sur toi. _Elle entremêla leurs les mains pour les serrer en un geste de réconfort_. Ensemble, on fera en sorte qu'il revienne à tes côtés.

La brune sourit d'un air complice alors que diverses idées polluaient déjà son esprit.

- Je crois que tu te trompes sur mes intentions, Hermione. Bégaya Ginny en se défaisant de sa prise. Dean… il est… C'est mon avocat.

Clignant des yeux, Hermione prit un moment pour assimiler l'information. Un avocat ? Pourquoi sa belle-sœur aurait-elle besoin d'un avocat ? Dans son cœur, elle pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un grave problème incluant le ministère de la magie. Son poste lui donnait certains avantages, mais elle ne voulait pas en abuser pour la sortir de situations trop délicates.

- Oui. J'avais oublié que Dean travaillait au ministère de la Justice. Avoua-t-elle. Mais… Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un avocat ? Tu aurais dû me parler. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

Elle fixait la jeune femme rousse avec insistance. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de curiosité tant elle voulait comprendre la situation. Pourquoi voulait-elle un avocat ? Pourquoi s'enlaçaient-ils à son arrivée ? Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner de réponses.

- Eh bien, hésita Ginny en caressant son ventre, c'est assez compliqué et je ne voulais pas te mêler à cette histoire. J'ai entamé un procès pour… Enfin, je veux… Comment t'expliquer ça ? _Elle chercha un instant ses mots_. Harry est parti et ne reviendra plus jamais. Et moi… Moi, je ne peux que reprendre le cours de ma vie. _Elle marqua une pause pour fuir le regard incrédule d'Hermione_. Mon enfant… L'enfant d'Harry… _Elle prit une grande inspiration avant que son expression ne devienne brusquement féroce_. Je suis enceinte de lui ! Je porte l'héritier d'Harry Potter. Je mérite de… vivre correctement.

Vivre correctement ? Hermione tenta de saisir le sens des paroles de sa jeune amie. Sans succès.

- Mais tu vis dans un manoir, Ginny. Dans une énorme propriété avec des centaines d'elfes de maisons à ton service. Contesta-t-elle. Personne ne viendra te mettre dehors ou t'enlever quoi que soit. _Son regard parcourut la pièce richement décorée_. Tu ne manqueras de rien. Puis, Ron et moi, nous serons toujours là pour t'aider en attendant le retour d'Har…

- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

Son éclat de voix saisi Hermione de surprise. Fermant la bouche, elle n'intervint plus dans la conversation. Attendant de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je ne suis pas mariée avec Harry. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment voulu. Dit lentement Ginny, en se calmant. Je ne pourrais peut-être jamais disposer de la totalité de ses biens. Et il ne va pas tarder à être officiellement déclaré mort…

Les éléments s'assemblèrent enfin dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui en eut le souffle coupé. Tous attendaient qu'Harry Potter soit déclaré mort pour disposer librement de ses propriétés. Toutefois, elle savait que son ami – trop jeune et tête en l'air - n'avait pas pris la peine de rédiger un testament. Qui hériterait de ses nombreux comptes à Gringotts ? Qui serait le nouvel héritier des Potter et des Black ? Elle comprit que la jolie rousse voulait avant tout assurer son confort futur. À défaut d'avoir épousé le Sauveur, elle voulait au moins avoir son argent.

- Tu te sers de ton enfant pour… Rugit-elle. Tu essayes d'obtenir la fortune d'Harry ! Alors qu'il n'est même pas mort !

- Bien sûr qu'il est mort ! Les vampires nous l'ont dit ! Tout le monde l'accepte, alors fais-toi aussi une raison ! Aboya Ginny. Et même s'il était encore en vie, je m'en moque. Tu crois qu'il a pensé à moi, à nous, avant de se mettre en danger ? _Elle se leva du canapé pour faire les cent pas, une main sur son ventre_. Non, il ne pensait qu'à lui, et à son précieux parrain. Parrain qu'il a fini par rejoindre !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Cria Hermione en respirant fortement. Si tu t'excuses maintenant, je te promets de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

La brune sentait tous ses membres trembler de rage. Elle n'osait toujours pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- M'excuser ? Ricana la rousse toujours au bord de l'hystérie. Pour vous, nous étions un couple parfait. Amoureux depuis Poudlard. _Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux_. En vérité, je n'étais tout au plus qu'un meuble dans la maison, un prétexte pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres… ou plutôt, une bonne amie qu'il n'était même pas capable d'honorer le soir venu !

Se relevant, Hermione se retint de justesse de la gifler. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle observa une dernière fois celle qu'elle considérait hier encore comme étant une amie. Une personne qui se révélait être quelqu'un de cupide et d'hypocrite.

- Je t'empêcherais de faire ça, Ginny. Que ce soit toi ou Dean Thomas, je serais toujours sur votre chemin. Promit-elle. Je ne te laisserais pas cracher sur Harry, alors qu'il n'est même pas là pour se défendre.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Fit la rousse loin d'être mal à l'aise. Les absents ont toujours tort !

- C'est une réponse de lâche !

Tournant les talons, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la cheminée pour s'y enfoncer. Elle dit rapidement sa destination et lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Ginny.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières pour se diriger comme un automate au premier étage. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle rejoignit sa salle de bain attenante et se pressa de se dévêtir. La tête basse sous un robinet d'eau chaude, elle laissa ses faux espoirs et sa peine se noyer et disparaitre dans le trou d'évacuation de la douche.

Une fois terminée, elle s'enroula dans un peignoir en coton blanc pour aller se rouler en boule au milieu du lit. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre son époux, elle ferma fortement les yeux et pria le sommeil de venir la chercher. Après quelques minutes à hoqueter de douleur, elle finit pourtant par se résoudre à boire une potion de sommeil.

Pour une fois, elle ne rêva pas de l'avenir parfait qu'elle avait cru avoir réussi à se créer grâce à Ron, Ginny, et… Harry.

XXXX

Marchant d'un pas lent dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie, Hermione souriait à peine aux sorciers qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Sa nuit avait été longue, et son réveil catastrophique. Elle se rappelait vaguement des lèvres de Ron l'embrassant tôt ce matin, avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour une autre mission accompagnée d'une petite équipe d'Aurors.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler de sa sœur, et en vérité, elle voulait repousser le plus possible cette douloureuse discussion.

Intérieurement, elle repensait aux paroles de la jolie rousse lorsqu'elle avait énoncé sa vie avec Harry. Fronçant les sourcils à ces souvenirs, elle devait bien avouer que leur couple ne transcendait pas d'amour et de passion. Pourtant elle avait toujours cru que la complicité qui les liait leur suffisait amplement. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que leur bonheur avait été une évidence à leurs yeux. Mais maintenant, elle se surprenait à se demander s'ils avaient un jour été heureux ensemble ? Secouant la tête, Hermione refoula ces pensées avant de prendre la direction vers le département des mystères.

Sur son chemin, elle lança un regard neutre à Drago Malfoy qui se pavanait aux côtés du secrétaire du ministre de la magie. Le blond avait vraiment bien réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu après la guerre. Lavant le nom de sa famille, il avait même fini par récupérer sa fortune et à obtenir un poste haut placé au ministère de la magie. Reniflant de mépris, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle le voyait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Lui aussi, cette sale fouine devait profiter de l'absence d'Harry pour assoir son pouvoir. L'ignorant en bifurquant dans un couloir annexe, elle finit par longer le long passage menant au Hall des prophéties.

Ses mains frôlèrent les murs tandis qu'elle ressentait un peu plus le besoin de se recueillir à l'endroit exact où son meilleur ami avait disparu. Elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était encore possible de le faire réapparaitre. Lui saurait quoi faire avec Ginny.

Il avait toujours été le Leader de leur trio. Sans lui, elle se sentait comme… impuissante.

Le brouhaha qui l'accueillit à l'entrée du Hall des prophéties la tira immédiatement de ses sombres pensées. Un groupe de sorciers s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'arcade de la mort et chuchotaient avec excitation entre eux.

Fondant la foule, Hermione parvint difficilement à se glisser au-devant pour comprendre ce qui avait ainsi attiré leur attention.

Là, baguette à la main, une petite dizaine d'Aurors tentaient de déplacer l'arcade de la mort.

Figée, la jeune femme les regarda un moment faire avant de sursauter lorsque l'un d'entre eux – agacé – lança un puissant sort rouge vif sur le miroir. Par chance, le rayon destructeur n'eut aucun effet.

- Que faites-vous ?! Rugit-elle en se plaçant devant l'arcade. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Qui vous a donné l'ordre de toucher à cette maudite arcade ?!

Elle entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes tant elle était énervée. Ces abrutis étaient en train de détruire sa seule chance de récupérer Harry. Malgré ce qu'avait dit le Conseil des Anciens Vampires, elle devait encore étudier l'arcade et la formule en Argpal pour tenter de l'utiliser. Et puis, Harry aurait aussi peut-être besoin de l'arcade pour réapparaitre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas balayer ainsi ses derniers espoirs.

- Le ministre nous a donné l'ordre de nous en débarrasser, expliqua un Auror, pour qu'un autre incident ne se reproduise pas.

Comment Kingsley avait-il pu prendre une telle décision sans lui en parler ? Elle crut s'étouffer de rage en les voyant recommencer à lancer des sorts à l'arcade.

- Laissez ça ! Hurla-t-elle en ignorant les regards incrédules des témoins de la scène. Laissez ça, je vous dis ! Je vais m'entretenir avec le ministre. Alors ne touchez plus à rien.

- Nous n'avons pas à suivre vos ordres, Madame Wesley. Rétorqua un autre Auror. La décision de détruire l'arcade de la mort émane de notre supérieur à tous. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir !

Estomaquée, Hermione sentit les derniers remparts de sa conscience céder à la folie. Sortant sa baguette magie, elle lança un puissant stupefix à l'impudent avant de faire courageusement face à toutes les baguettes qui se braquèrent aussitôt vers elle. Un autre sort aux bords des lèvres, elle fut surprise de sentir des bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la soulever et l'emmener au loin. Se débattant avec la force du désespoir, ses cris de protestation couvrirent à peine les chuchotis de la foule de sorciers qui s'écartaient et la dévisageaient avec ébahissement.

Maintenue au sol, Hermione finit par reconnaitre le parfum de celui qui l'avait empêché de défendre l'arcade. Rageuse, elle planta ses longs ongles dans les bras qui la retenaient encore.

- Lâche-moi ! Rugit-elle. Lâche-moi, Ron !

- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé ! Lui souffla son époux. Tu ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher de détruire cette arcade. Kingsley a été très clair à ce sujet_._ _Il resserra son étreinte et évita un coup de tête_. La disparition d'Harry a attiré beaucoup trop de curieux. Il veut éviter un autre accident.

Loin de l'écouter, Hermione continuait à se débattre, et des larmes de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues pâles en apercevant la lueur des sorts qui s'abattaient toujours sur l'arcade de la mort. Gémissant comme un animal, elle ne put que les regarder détruire sa seule chance de retrouver Harry.

- Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose ! Tu aurais pu empêcher cet ordre. Reprocha-t-elle. Avoue ! Avoue que tu ne l'as pas voulu ! Avoue que tu n'as jamais fait de réels efforts pour le retrouver. Et que tu t'en moques s'ils détruisent notre seule chance de le revoir. _Elle agita ses jambes de rage et de douleur_. Mais non, suis-je bête ?! Tout comme ton hypocrite de sœur, ou cette sale fouine de Malfoy, tu devais attendre avec impatience qu'Harry disparaisse ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de ne plus vivre dans son ombre ?!

Le torse collé à son dos se figea et elle sentit le corps musculeux de son époux se crisper. Les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, et les hoquets qui secouaient son corps furent les seuls bruits parfaitement audibles entre eux.

Plus loin, les sorciers avaient recommencé à contempler avec enthousiasme la destruction de l'arcade de la mort. Les Aurors, qui avaient repris leur tâche, s'échinaient toujours avec vigueur dessus. Les rayons de leurs sorts qui rebondissant sur le miroir illuminaient par intermittence le Hall des prophéties.

Hermione observait la scène d'un air abattu et remua inconfortablement lorsque la tête de Ron plongea dans sa nuque. Elle étira son cou pour éviter de recevoir les baisers papillon qu'il y déposait avec tristesse.

Elle se sentait trahie par lui. Par Ginny. Et, dans une certaine mesure, par Harry qui l'a laissait affronter seule toutes ces déceptions.

- Arrête de dire ça. Finit par siffler Ron. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. _Sa voix se troubla et il dut s'arrêter dans son discours_. Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas tenté d'aller à l'encontre de la décision de Kingsley. J'étais même… soulagé ! _Il dut s'arrêter pour éviter un second coup de tête_. Mais tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que sa disparition devenait une obsession pour toi. Je te connais trop bien pour croire que tu avais juste laissé tomber les recherches. Alors je te le demande : qu'aurais-tu fait ? Aurais-tu choisi de m'abandonner ? Aurais-tu encore une fois tout risqué pour lui ? Rends-toi compte qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus ! Je veux que cette arcade, et le fantôme d'Harry disparaissent enfin de nos vies. _Il sembla cacher un pleur à ces mots_. Parce qu'il est mort, Hermione !

La brune secoua avec véhémence la tête.

- Ça, tu aimerais bien pouvoir t'en persuader, n'est-ce pas ? Persiffla-t-elle avec fiel. Si tu savais que je faisais encore des recherches sur Elysion, alors tu viens de me trahir à un point inimaginable_.__ Sa voix se brisa_. Tu l'aurais tué toi-même que ça m'aurait fait le même effet…

Lasse de se débattre, elle laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement et ne retint pas son époux lorsqu'il la libéra enfin de son étreinte. Agenouillée au sol, elle n'osa pas se retourner pour le faire face et serra les poings pour retenir les tremblements de son corps fatigué.

- Harry est mort. Fais-toi une raison. Murmura la voix abattue de Ron. Et arrête de dire que cela ne me touche pas. _Le ton de sa voix se durcit_. Souviens-toi qu'il a aussi été mon ami. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la douleur !

Détournant le regard pour ne pas le répondre, Hermione entendit ses pas lourds s'éloigner enfin. Tremblotante, elle se colla à un mur pour se redresser. Ses yeux fixés à l'avant pour ne pas regarder les Aurors briser l'arcade de la mort, elle se dirigea lentement vers son bureau.

Chaque bruit que firent ses talons sur le carrelage blanc du Hall des prophéties sonna comme un abandon à ses oreilles. Mais ils l'obligeaient tous à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et un avenir semé de moments de solitude, bien différent de ce qu'elle souhaité, lui tendait à présent les bras.

Lorsque les larges portes d'entrée du département des mystères claquèrent avec force dans son dos, et que les murs du ministère vibrèrent sous la puissance d'un autre sort destructeur, elle sut que tout était terminé.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le commencement ? Un nouveau départ pour le célèbre trio d'or qui venait d'être brisé…

_« Adieu… Harry Potter__»_

À SUIVRE.

Ouah ! On a dépassé les 200 reviews pour cette fic ! J'ai même effectué une petite danse de la joie pour l'occasion lol ! Merci à tous/toutes pour vos coms et vos messages de soutien.


	23. Le bal des faux-semblants

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**fan de fanfic****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Alors, un M-Preg ? J'avoue que j'y aie pensé, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le placer dans l'histoire. Il faudrait aussi que je trouve une bonne explication pour qu'Harry puisse tomber enceinte et là… Panne sèche lol ! Je ne sais pas trop comment développer une telle idée. Pour Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. Il reste encore des choses à voir du côté du monde magique. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre sur le bal. Biz.

**Drayy****:** J'avoue que j'ai tout fait pour qu'on ne l'aime pas la pauvre Ginny XD. J'espère que cette suite, où je me concentre sur la rencontre de tous les Cullen, va te plaire. Bisouxxx.

**Qadesh****:** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil com. Pour le chapitre « Une arrivée royale », je voulais donner un petit coup de pouce à Harry pour qu'il montre aux autres elysioniens qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Et c'est sûr que d'avoir la Chef d'Ahrima dans sa poche, ça risque fort de l'aider (avec tout ce que je le réserve lol). Je suis ravie que la complicité Edward/Emmett t'ait plu. Je me suis dit que vu que Jasper était dans son délire « anti-humain », il fallait que je mette en place une autre relation fraternelle dans l'histoire. Pour Edward, tu vas voir qu'il est encore plus chaud dans ce chapitre. J'adore le rendre sexy lol. Et pour la vision d'Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Sinon le look d'Harry, je pense avoir trouvé le juste milieu pour qu'il ne soit ni trop efféminé, ni trop viril. J'espère que tu aimeras cette version de lui. Dans le chapitre sur le monde magique, c'est vrai que Ginny fait un peu n'importe quoi. Du coup, Hermione se retrouve comme la seule qui croit encore au retour d'Harry. Pour Ron, je dirais qu'il ne veut plus avoir à partager sa femme avec le fantôme de son meilleur ami. Il était en train de faire silencieusement son deuil, et il voit qu'Hermione s'éloigne de lui, tellement elle est prise dans son délire de « retrouver Harry Potter ». Mais bon, je vais développer encore plus ses sentiments dans mes autres chapitres. Voilà ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Coco73 :** Eh oui, tu devais t'en douter que j'allais m'acharner sur Ginny lol. En attendant d'avoir la suite de ses péripéties, je te propose de découvrir le bal des Cullen. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Charlène :** Ginny a vraiment pété un câble dans le dernier post. Et j'ai bien peur qu'Hermione va devoir se faire une raison. Si elle continue, ses relations avec Ron risquent de se détériorer. Pour Draco (j'adore ce personnage), il fallait absolument qu'il entre en scène ! Et je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant XD ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre sur le bal. Bisouxxx.

**vampirette-flower****:** Coucou ! Bon, je sens que j'ai créé une ligue anti-Ginny après ce dernier chapitre. Ne la condamne pas trop vite : c'est juste une fille qui voit ses rêves disparaitre et qui se raccroche à ce qu'il reste… l'argent ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre sur le bal te plaira tout autant que le reste. Bisouxxx.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy****:** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour les coms que tu m'as laissées. C'était un vrai plaisir de les lire et d'avoir ton avis sur le déroulement de cette fic. Pour l'enfant que Ginny attend, je pense qu'il va aussi jouer un rôle dans la suite de l'histoire. J'ai déjà une idée sur la suite, mais (comme d'habitude lol), je vais encore m'étaler vers la fin. Pour le couple Ron/Hermione, c'est vrai qu'ils sont parfaits tous les deux. Presque autant qu'H/E, non ? LOL. Sinon, oui je pense vraiment que la fic va avoir pamal de chapitres encore. Dans mon brouillon, je devais déjà être proche de la fin. Mais plus j'écris, et plus je rajoute des trucs. Du coup, je ne peux pas vraiment prévoir le nombre de chapitres que je vais encore poster. Pour la nature humaine/mortelle d'Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore une dernière idée à émettre. Mais ça a bien un rapport avec la légende des anciens vampires du monde magique ! Pour un possible arrivé d'Hermione et Co. à Elysion, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet. J'ai bien envie de jalousement réserver ce nouveau monde à Harry pour que ça ne soit pas le club med lol. Pour Edward, je doute qu'il lâche la grappe à Harry pour lui permettre de revenir sur terre. Il est trop accro et possessif ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir le bal (en priant pour que tu aimes l'apparence d'Harry) dans ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**ptitcoeurfragile****:** Eh bien, ça m'a fait rire de penser à un Harry qui revient sur Terre pour se rendre compte qu'il ne lui reste plus rien lol. Plus de manoirs, plus d'argent, plus d'influence… Mon côté sadique resurgit ! En attendant de te faire découvrir la suite, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre sur le bal. Bisouxxx.

**idadri****:** Salut ! Mais rien n'est jamais vraiment fini avec moi lol. Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir du reste du trio d'or à Elysion. Pour Ginny, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres qu'elle peut se montrer très fine. Du coup, ce n'est pas sûr qu'Harry ne se retrouve pas sans un sou. Mais ce serait marrant, non ? Pour la destruction de l'arche, c'est vrai que le ministère a agi bien activement. Mais je vais approfondir cette décision dans un futur post. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que le passage vers Elysion est fermé. Les anciens vampires du monde magique (qui doivent aussi faire un retour triomphant) ont dit que l'important était de posséder la bonne formule en Argpal. L'arche n'était qu'un réceptacle au sortilège en lui-même. Donc, rien n'est vraiment perdu… Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisouxxx.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova****: **Ah, j'admets que tes reviews m'avaient manquées lol. J'avoue que la réaction de Ginny est… y'a pas vraiment de mots XD. Mais son enfant va être celui qui risque de plus troubler la suite de la fic. Je commence déjà à avoir de bonnes idées à mettre en place. Pour Hermione, c'est vrai que je l'ai beaucoup fait souffrir dans le dernier post. Mais je trouvais que c'était la seule qui n'avait pas encore réagi à la perte d'Harry. Et vu qu'elle de nature très loyale, il fallait qu'elle ait une réaction vraiment touchante. Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin on attaque le bal ! Bisouxxx. PS : Finalement on a tous survécu à la fin du monde lol. À moins que les Mayas ne soient trompés de quelques jours ?! En tout cas, je te souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année. Ah oui, je te confirme aussi que je suis bien une fille lol.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama****:** Eh oui, je m'acharne un tout petit peu contre Ginny lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon Hermione. Elle fait partie des personnages que je ne veux absolument pas trop changer. Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre du bal ! Biz.

**Guest****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**1989deedee1989****:** Tu as raison de ne plus supporter Ginny. Mais Ron ? Le pauvre lol, il tente surtout de maitriser sa femme tout en faisant son deuil d'Harry. Pour le bal, je ne vais pas te faire patienter plus longtemps. Et pour Jasper, tu verras qu'il n'a pas fini sa crise. Mais bon, il est juste marqué par la mort d'un de ses proches. Du coup, vu que ce sont les humains qui ont tué Isabella, alors dans sa tête tous les humains sont mauvais. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**aliCetwiligthF.F****:** Je vois que les larmes d'Hermione t'ont touchée. Mais je pense qu'il serait bien pour elle de commencer à faire son « deuil ». Ou elle risque de vraiment mettre en danger son couple avec Ron ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post sur le bal. Bisouxxx.

**Perline****:** Coucou ! Eh oui, j'ai encore repoussé le chapitre sur le bal. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne coupure pour se rendre compte de ce que fait Hermione et Co. C'est vrai que Ginny a vraiment pété un câble. Mais c'est juste qu'elle s'accroche à ce qui lui reste d'Harry : son argent. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle se sent abandonner au profit de Sirius Black. Mentalement, elle en veut un peu à Harry de son inconscience. Pour son enfant, je ne vais pas tarder à m'en servir pour que l'histoire prenne une nouvelle tournure que ce soit pour Harry à Elysion/que pour Ginny sur Terre. Quant à Ron, c'est vrai qu'il a vite abandonné, mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut plus courir après des rêves. Il veut aller de l'avant avec sa femme. Pour la destruction de l'arcade, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas fermer les portes d'Elysion pour autant. Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sur le bal te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**8Maud8****:** Salut ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi : je suis triste pour Hermione, mais d'un autre côté, je la voyais mal abandonner Ron pour courir à Elysion. Bon, j'espère toujours arriver à te surprendre avec cette suite ! Je te laisse la découvrir ! Bisouxxx.

**drougael****:** Bonjour ! Eh oui, les fêtes de Noël m'ont perturbée dans mon emploi du temps. Mais, étant donné que l'inspiration était au beau fixe, je ne voulais pas laisser une semaine passer sans un nouveau chapitre. Je me dis que tu prends aussi sur ton temps (comme tous ceux qui me lisent) lorsque tu viens lire un nouveau post, et lorsque tu me laisses une review. Alors j'essaie d'être réglo lol. Bon, c'est vrai que dans le dernier chapitre, je me suis acharnée sur Ginny et Hermione. Mais tu verras plus tard que rien n'est jamais joué d'avance. J'ai de nombreuses « surprises » à offrir pour chambouler un peu la fic. Sinon, finalement il n'y a pas eu de fin du monde ! Du coup, avant qu'une météorite ne nous écrase (au cas ou les Mayas se seraient trompés d'un jour ou deux), je me dépêche de poster ce nouveau chapitre sur le bal lol. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Bisouxxx. PS : Au cas où (on sait jamais), y'aurait pas de la place pour moi dans ton bunker lol ?

**shiniyaoi****:** salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Alors, toi, tu regorge d'idées lol. Le pire, c'est que tu passes prêt de ce que j'ai vraiment prévut de faire. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça ! Pour Ginny (dixit « belette mal dégrossie » lol) et son bébé, je vais détailler ses péripéties dans un prochain chapitre sur le monde magique. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire lorsque tu as changé les couples de la fic pour en faire des personnages gays. J'avoue que ton idée a du mérite ! Et un Ron/Harry/Edward, ça te dit lol ? Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisouxxx.

**Lylivans****:** Un retour d'Hary sur Terre serait intéressant… et risqué. Beaucoup de choses pourraient se passer durant son absence, et Ginny pourrait tenter de le retenir coûte que coûte. Du coup, j'hésite un peu sur la suite des évènements. En attendant, je te propose de lire la rencontre de tous les Cullen au bal ! J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**AzrielSnape****:** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Pour un futur retour d'Harry, j'y réfléchis encore lol. Et pour Ginny et son bébé, ils ont encore un assez grand rôle à jouer dans la fic. En attendant de tout découvrir, je te laisse lire ce chapitre sur le bal. J'espère que ça te plaira. Biz.

**elodie Nina****:** Coucou ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire une de tes reviews. Pour Ginny et Ron, je sais que leur réaction n'a pas été géniale. Mais Ginny veut juste se raccrocher à l'argent, et Ron veut enfin reprendre le cours de sa vie. En comparaison avec la colère d'Hermione, c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de deux traitres. Mais bon, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres sur le monde magique que rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre du bal (avec un retour sur E/H). J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx. PS : Je suis désolée lol. Mais je ne peux pas tuer Ginny. Pas maintenant…

**Scribitur Ad Narrandum****:** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. C'est vrai que les sorciers se sont un peu trop vite débarrasser de l'arche. Et je vais mieux m'expliquer sur ce fait dans un futur post. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre sur Elysion (laisson Ginny et la fortune d'Harry de côté lol). Biz.

Chapitre 23 : Le bal des faux-semblants

La nuit avait lentement envahi la belle région d'Alayis. Les sirènes avaient cessé leurs cabrioles, les oiseaux de nuit sortaient chercher leur repas, le vent qui faisait lourdement ployer les arbres fruitiers laissait entendre sa douce mélodie, et les étoiles – perles de feu accrochées sur une toile de fond noire – usaient de leurs plus beaux atours pour embellir le paysage.

Partout, dans les grandes maisons blanches qu'abritaient les hauts murs de la cité, des milliers de cierges avaient été allumés et laissaient planer une suave odeur de suie dans l'air froid du soir. Les rues, éclairées par de longues torches en acier, abritaient en leur sein de nombreux gardes qui y patrouillaient pour s'assurer de la sécurité des habitants.

Tout en haut d'une des tours nord du majestueux palais royal, qui se dressait dignement au centre de ce paradis, enfermé dans une chambre claire et richement décorée, Harry finissait lentement de se préparer pour le bal. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il remercia d'un sourire la domestique qui l'avait suivi dans sa salle de bain pour l'aider à enfiler un énième vêtement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais aimé les tenues d'apparats, il se surprit à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise dans son élégant costume.

Alice, qui l'attendait bien sagement assise sur son lit, s'était révélé être un véritable tyran. Ses cheveux, son visage, ses ongles, sa peau… la petite voyante n'avait rien oublié. Virevoltant, courant, changeant constamment d'avis, elle ne semblait jamais se satisfaire du résultat final, et s'acharnait un peu plus à chaque essai sur sa « gentille poupée ».

Usant de menaces et des fausses larmes attendrissantes, elle avait su le mener à la baguette pour le plier à ses envies. Et en cette fin de soirée, le jeune homme se sentait presque essouffler en pensant à ce long combat.

À un moment donné, il s'était même mis à souhaiter que Jasper surgisse dans sa chambre pour réclamer la présence de son épouse. Malheureusement, il avait dû supporter ce calvaire – en silence et avec le sourire - jusqu'à la fin.

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, priant pour qu'Alice ne le renvoie pas se changer, il alla lentement se poster face à son lit. Nerveux, il vit son amie - occupée à siroter un thé – décroiser élégamment ses longues jambes pour se relever. Déposant sa tasse sur une commode, il la laissa lui tourner autour, arranger d'un geste vif ses mèches de cheveux, et défaire des plis imaginaires de son costume.

- On y est, Harry. S'enthousiasma la jolie brune. Tu es parfait !

- Merci Merlin ! J'étais à deux doigts de me désister pour ce maudit bal !

- Merlin ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Tu sais ?! C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il a… Laisse tomber !

Souriant au regard interrogateur et à la tape amicale qu'il reçut, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Alice d'un geste tendre. Lui murmurant un silencieux « merci » qui fit briller d'émotions ses petits yeux couleur chocolat.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi, Alice ? Demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa main pâle. Depuis mon arrivée à Elysion, tu as été la première à vouloir m'aider. Tu as passé outre mon mauvais caractère et ma haine viscérale des vampires. _Il rigola à ces souvenirs__._ Et maintenant, à Alayis, je te sens encore plus… proche de moi.

Le brun avait du mal à savoir le moment précis où il s'était autant attaché à la princesse. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à la détester. Pire, il s'était même senti perdu durant son absence, et la retrouver le faisait se sentir chanceux. Ces sentiments étaient différents de ceux qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était avec Edward, mais il n'en était pas moins fort. Il l'appréciait profondément.

- J'ai eu tellement de visions de toi, Harry Potter. Que ça me donne l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps. Pour moi, on a toujours été de vrais amis. Lui avoua Alice. En plus, je me sens constamment attirée par ta présence, ta bonté, ta lumière… Fais comme moi, n'essaie pas de tout comprendre.

Il rougit lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Après un dernier regard complice, il se laissa guider vers le fond de la chambre, où il la vit ouvrir la porte menant à sa penderie. Admirant les larges miroirs qui remplaçaient les murs crème de la pièce, il fit un petit tour sur lui-même d'un air impressionné par tant de beauté.

- Tu sais, je suis maintenant sûre d'une seule chose. Affirma la voyante. Tu es celui qui va alléger le cœur des habitants d'Elysion. Les autres ne le comprennent pas encore, et ils feront tout pour t'arrêter, mais je sens que tu vas définitivement changer notre monde …en bien. _Elle le plaça de force face à un miroir_. Regarde-toi, Harry. Tu es celui que nous attendions tous ! J'en suis persuadée…

Étudiant son reflet, Harry écarquilla les yeux face à l'inconnu qui lui rendit son regard. Il avait tellement grandi physiquement qu'il doutait qu'une personne de son monde d'origine sache le reconnaitre. Sa haute stature dépassait largement Alice, qui lui souriait toujours avec enthousiasme.

En comparaison à Edward, il possédait une carrure beaucoup plus svelte. Son corps longiligne, sa taille fine et étroite, avait été joliment musclé par ses longues heures passées à jouer au Quidditch. Sa peau légèrement basanée contrastait avec la pâleur coutumière des vampires.

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement pour finir par détailler les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient mi- longs, et leurs pointes rebelles caressaient gentiment ses épaules. Son visage légèrement rond et délicat, ses lèvres roses et pleines, et ses dents blanches et saines se mariaient parfaitement à ses grands yeux verts expressifs. Il avait vraiment eu la bonne idée d'écouter Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé de régler magiquement sa vue pour se débarrasser de ses affreuses lunettes rondes. Battant ses longs cils noirs, il dut aussi admettre que sa tenue de bal ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme naturel.

Alice avait choisi de le faire porter un magnifique ensemble vert empire cousu de fil d'or. Sa tunique, largement fendue vers l'avant, laissait apparaitre son torse et le magnifique collier en or, à l'effigie d'un phœnix, qui y descendait. Une large ceinture en soie noire nouait admirablement ses reins et cachait presque la petite dague en diamant qui y pendait.

S'il s'était au départ inquiété de devoir porter une arme, son amie l'avait rapidement rassurée en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une marque de pouvoir. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il commette un attentat. Et fort heureusement, ce n'était pas non plus son intention.

Descendant son regard sur son pantalon, à la coupe droite qui suivait la courbe de ses jambes galbées, il finit par admirer les souliers de satin vert foncé qui complétaient l'ensemble. Au final, même s'il avait refusé de porter les nombreux bijoux que lui avait proposés Alice, il se trouvait vraiment élégant.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Plaisanta son amie. Alors ? Ça en valait la peine toutes ces souffrances, non ?! J'espère vraiment que tu seras plus conciliant la prochaine fois.

- Pas sûr… Rigola-t-il. Merci, Alice.

Il la serra dans ses bras d'un geste tendre avant d'entendre le bruit d'un de ses domestiques qui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Des voix se firent rapidement percevoir et son cœur s'emballa en reconnaissant le timbre velouté d'Edward.

Après un dernier remerciant à la voyante, il se dépêcha de quitter la penderie pour rejoindre son compagnon. Là, faisant face à une des fenêtres de sa chambre, le vampire attendait patiemment sa venue. Avançant jusqu'à se poster dans son dos, Harry le vit prendre une inspiration pour capter les effluves de son odeur avant de se retourner.

Comme d'habitude, Edward était simplement parfait.

Il avait eu la délicatesse de porter un ensemble de la même couleur que lui. Sa tunique verte en satin était semée de fleurs de lys d'or, et se resserrait habilement au niveau sa taille. Son torse ferme et imberbe était lui aussi visible grâce à la coupe plongeante du vêtement. Une large chaine en or et en pierres précieuses entourait le bas de son cou, et retenait la longue cape en fourrure blanche et doublé en satin émeraude, qui pendait dans son dos. Deux petites broches en or blanc finissaient de correctement retenir le manteau au haut du vêtement.

Son large pantalon en soie tombait sur une jolie paire de bottes en fourrure claire ornée de boucles de diamants. L'épée sertie de jade accrochée à sa hanche, les nombreux bijoux ornant ses mains ou ses poignets, et la fine couronne en or qu'il portait sur les tresses collées faites sur le devant de sa tête, ne le rendit que plus grandiose.

La bouche ouverte, Harry se sentit presque trop banal pour se tenir à ses côtés. Lui qui s'était trouvé à son avantage ce soir, ne pouvait plus qu'admettre sa défaite devant la beauté du prince. Qui avait été son styliste, à lui ? Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit même pas le rire moqueur d'Alice lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre pour aller se préparer pour le bal.

- Tu es magnifique. Le complimenta Edward.

Harry rougit sous l'intensité de son regard. Manifestement, il semblait ravi du résultat des efforts de sa belle-sœur.

- Avoue que t'as fait exprès ? Finit-il par accuser pour chasser sa gêne.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De la manière dont tu t'es habillé ! Se plaignit-il. J'ai passé toute la journée à me faire torturer par Alice, et toi… Tu débarques, toute aura vampirique dehors, pour me faire de l'ombre et gâcher mon effet. _Il fit la moue_. Dire que je me croyais magnifique dans cet ensemble.

Il s'était apitoyé tout en laissant le prince passer une main charmeuse le long de son bras gauche. Retenant un frisson, il s'était lentement collé contre son torse accueillant avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux améthyste qui le couvait d'affection.

- Essaies-tu, avec ta délicatesse habituelle, de me dire à quel point tu me trouves beau ? Nargua Edward en le serrant plus fermement dans ses bras. Es-tu en train de m'avouer que tu es totalement séduit ? Harry… _Il fit rouler le doux prénom sur sa langue_. Comment dois-je réagir ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de « réagir » à des mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcés. Roulant des yeux pour ne rien admettre, Harry nota que le vampire ne doutait absolument pas de son charme. Ça frisait l'arrogance.

- Devrais-je te forcer à t'allonger sur ton matelas, susurra encore le vampire, pour te posséder jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour ?

Des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait sur ce même matelas envahis l'esprit du brun et le fit défaillir. Il pouvait encore sentir sa peau bruler sous les caresses, ses hanches se soulever frénétiquement d'envie, ou même gouter à la saveur amère de sa jouissance…

- Je rêve du moment où je pourrais me fondre en toi… Insista Edward en lui caressant les fesses. J'en ai tellement envie, Harry…

Retenant un gémissement sensuel, il essayait de trouver en lui la force de gronder le vampire, afin de lui rappeler qu'ils se devaient avant tout d'assister à un bal, lorsqu'il vit ses belles lèvres froides se pencher lentement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il tut immédiatement ses plaintes tout en attirant son corps de ses mains quémandeuses. Au diable le bal…

Levant la tête, il ferma les yeux de plaisir en percevant la chaleur de leurs deux corps entrelacés. Le souffle déjà court, il entrouvrit la bouche pour se lécher les lèvres dans une invite sensuelle. Ils venaient à peine de se frôler lorsqu'il sentit Edward se redresser vivement dans son étreinte pour afficher une mine perdue.

Clignant des yeux, il allait passer une main autoritaire dans son cou pour le forcer à continuer leur échange, mais se retint au dernier instant en percevant son aura agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Fit le prince d'une voix rauque. Je ne t'entends plus.

Se concentrant sur ses paroles, et non plus sur la couleur rosée de ses lèvres, Harry comprit qu'il devait certainement faire référence à sa barrière d'occlumancie.

Ce matin, durant les courts instants où Alice le laissait respirer, il s'était entrainé à maitriser sa magie. Lentement, il avait fini par se remémorer les conseils de Snape sur l'art de la magie de l'esprit pour reconstruire une à une ses barrières mentales.

Devant le grognement d'Edward qui s'échinait toujours à vouloir forcer ses remparts, il comprit que cette initiative ne le plaisait absolument pas.

- C'est de l'occlumancie, Edward. Finit-il par admettre. C'est une discipline magique qui consiste à bloquer son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu me bloquer ? Coupa le prince qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs. Continue comme ça, et je te remets ton collier d'Olodora'N !

- Pff… Comme si t'avais la moindre chance d'y arriver !

- N'insiste pas avec moi, Harry.

La passion semblait bien les avoir quittés alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard avec entêtement. Pourtant, bien loin de ses habitudes, Harry fut celui qui tenta le premier de calmer la situation. Il prit une attitude moins défensive et embrassa tendrement le menton du roux. Ignorant son expression encore plus contrariée, il continua ses petits baisers jusqu'à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Chancelant sous l'intensité de l'échange, il lâcha une expression surprise lorsque le vampire lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour boire son sang. Il répliqua en tentant de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos avant de mettre fin à leur étreinte.

- Je voulais seulement me sentir protéger durant cette soirée. Calma-t-il. J'ai très bien compris que nous n'étions plus à Efryn. Et le visage des nobles que j'ai croisé à mon arrivée était tout sauf ouvert et accueillant. _Il se remémora de leur froide indifférence_. Edward, je ne veux pas leur laisser la moindre chance de pouvoir m'atteindre. Comprends que le fait que je ne connaisse pas les capacités mentales des autres vampires que je risque de croiser me rend nerveux. Alors je préfère juste prendre quelques précautions.

Au corps tendu du vampire, il comprit que rien n'était gagné. Après tout, à chacune de leur dispute, il devait mener un véritable combat avant d'obtenir un accord. Ils devaient encore apprendre à se s'écouter et à se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Tu ne risques rien. Tenta de le convaincre le prince. Je serais là pour te protéger.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu lorsque je t'ai dit que je devais faire mes preuves ? Demanda-t-il d'un air las. Je sens qu'ils vont tout faire pour me déstabiliser. Et c'est à moi de leur montrer que je ne suis pas faible. _Il passa une main tendre contre la joue froide de son compagnon_. Je dois te prouver que je suis aussi capable de m'en sortir seul.

Taisant toutes protestations, il se saisit de la nuque du vampire pour rapprocher une fois de plus leurs visages. Sa langue lécha délicatement ses lèvres dans un geste provocant avant d'aller taquiner sa consœur dans un échange passionné. Dans ce baiser, il se sentit reprendre du courage pour la soirée à venir.

- Au départ, admit-il, j'avoue que je voulais à tout prix trouver un moyen de te chasser de ma tête. _Un autre baiser, plus possessif, l'interrompit dans ses aveux_. Mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que cela nous permettait de mieux nous comprendre. Alors ne le prend surtout pas comme un rejet, Edward.

Il se permit d'abaisser ses barrières mentales pour laisser filtrer une phrase : « _Dans notre intimité, tu auras toujours accès à mes pensées_ ». La main du prince qui encerclait toujours sa taille se resserra dans un geste tendre.

Finalement, en contrôlant leurs mauvais caractères, ils arrivaient un peu plus chaque jour à se parler sans que cela finisse forcément en une énorme querelle.

XXXX

Harry ne se souvint que de son étonnement en arrivant dans la salle brillamment illuminée pour les soirs de fêtes, après avoir parcouru un long et sombre couloir.

La salle de bal était une vaste pièce décorée de moulures dorées, de grandes fenêtres rectangulaires et de beaux chandeliers en cristal. Le décor à fresques des murs semblait essentiellement d'inspiration historique, et se composait de huit grandes scènes faisant intervenir des immortels en armure et des héros parés d'or.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Avait-il soufflé d'un air émerveillé. Ces tableaux ?

- C'est l'histoire d'Elysion. Lui répondit Edward. Je te raconterais un jour.

Hochant la tête, son attention fut rapidement attirée par le centre de la pièce aménagé en salle de danse. Dans l'un des coins, plusieurs violons blancs avaient été installés, et des jeunes violonistes richement vêtus emplissaient l'air de leur douce mélodie. À chaque extrémité de la pièce, de grandes tables aux nappes blanches impeccablement brodées aux armoiries de la famille Cullenus, avaient été disposées dans l'attente de l'énorme le buffet que des centaines de domestiques s'empressaient de dresser. Des toasts multicolores et de mets délicats, d'autres chandeliers en cristal et des chaises finement ciselées enrichissaient chacune des tables présentes. Près des fleurs et des couverts rutilants, se trouvaient aussi des petits menus calligraphiés.

Autour d'eux, les somptueux rideaux blancs qui entouraient les larges fenêtres de la salle étaient en parfaite harmonie avec les nappes et les violons.

Mais la touche finale fut le magnifique plafond où pendaient de nombreux lustres en verre. Plafond qui abritait aussi en son centre un majestueux phœnix – ailes ouvertes comme pour prendre son envol – taillé dans un énorme rubis qui scintillait de mille feux. Le nom de la famille royale, écrit en lettres de feu, entourait magnifiquement le chef d'œuvre. Il avait certainement fallu des heures aux vampires pour atteindre un tel résultat de perfection.

Longeant une allée de statues et de mini-fontaines d'eau claire, tout en ignorant le sourire moqueur d'Edward face à sa stupeur, le sorcier vit les nobles déjà présents à la réception – mélange de bijoux, de parfums, et de somptueux tissus de différentes couleurs – s'écarter avec réticence de leur passage. Ils s'inclinaient devant leur prince avec déférence avant de rapidement se redresser pour le dévisager avec insolence. Sans prendre la peine de le saluer, leurs yeux brillants d'excitation, semblable à des petites lanternes de feu, ils épiaient avec frénésie son avancée dans la salle de bal.

Harry eut presque l'impression de sentir sa peau bruler sous la minutie de leurs examens. Et il se reprit à temps de vouloir baisser la tête sous les murmures passionnés qu'il pouvait clairement percevoir.

Jetant un petit regard à Edward, il vit que celui-ci affichait son air froid et impassible tout en se contentant de simplement hocher la tête en direction des convives de son père. Il contrôlait à la perfection chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses expressions, voire même la cadence de ses pas. Son bras, qui frôlait à intermittence celui d'Harry, était la seule marque d'affection qu'il se permettrait d'avoir devant ses vautours.

Le brun retient alors son souffle, gonflant le torse et redressant la tête, pour embrasser d'un regard confiant l'ensemble de la pièce. L'épreuve pouvait commencer.

Plus il avançait, et plus il se rapprochait du fond de la salle, où il savait qu'il rencontrerait le roi et la reine d'Elysion. Tout en se maitrisant, il sentit un doux soulagement l'envahir lorsque ses yeux captèrent la longue robe en dentelle couleur peau – à encolure ronde et sans manche - que portait Alice, qui s'accrochait élégamment au bras de son époux. Le blond – qui ne manqua pas de le toiser d'un air revêche – était dignement vêtu d'un costume bleu azur.

À leurs côtés, Rosalie dont le corps était magnifiquement moulé dans un fourreau rouge écarlate – largement découpé dans le dos - éclipsait de sa présence toutes les autres femmes conviées à la réception. Et Emmett, qui semblait assez fier de sa compagne, pavanait comme un paon dans un ensemble noir aux coutures argentées.

Ils étaient beaux, élégants et transpirait la noblesse.

Tout en se rapprochant d'eux, Harry remarqua enfin qu'ils encadraient une estrade des plus magnifiques, installée non loin d'une autre lignée de violonistes. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, il aperçut alors les deux trônes faits d'or blanc et enrichi de diamants, qui dominaient toute la salle.

Un homme et une femme, luxueusement apprêtés, y étaient sagement installés et couvaient de leur regard perçant chaque invité du bal.

Le roi, Carlisle, était un homme des plus charmants et charmeur. Il possédait de beaux cheveux blonds dorés, parfaitement coiffés, ni trop longs ni trop courts. Ses yeux gris acier, qui balayaient la salle, laissant transparaitre toute sa maturité et sa bienveillance. La pâleur incroyable de sa peau lui donnait quant à elle un teint que l'on pourrait juger de translucide, voir étincelant. Ses dents bien alignées, ou perçaient deux canines pointues et saillantes, embellissaient la pièce de son magnifique sourire. Un menton carré, des épaules droites, et de belles grandes mains bien soignées finissaient d'agrémenter son portrait. À l'occasion de ce bal, il avait revêtu une tunique – semblable à une dalmatique - en satin azuré cousu de petites couronnes d'or. Il portait lui aussi une large cape qui tombait au bas de son trône, et qui recouvrait plaisamment son corps nerveux et musculeux. Sa couronne, ensemble d'or massif serti de perles et de pierres précieuses, ceignait admirablement son front.

Ébloui par sa prestance, Harry se sentit d'autant plus charmé lorsque son regard croisa les traits de la reine.

La pâleur de sa peau se mariait parfaitement avec son nez droit, et ses yeux en amande d'une chaude couleur ambrée. Sa petite taille, moins anguleuse que celle des autres Cullenus, lui donnait presque un air d'adolescente. Mais le plus surprenant chez cette déesse était sans conteste ses longs cheveux bouclés – noués en une grande tresse égyptienne – et dotés d'une incertaine couleur caramel. Une fine tiare, assez discrète, finissait de lui donner un air irréel. Rougissant à la vue de sa poitrine généreuse, le brun dut admettre que la longue robe bustier couleur pourpre qu'elle avait revêtue lui sied à ravir. Et il vit, à son regard curieux, qu'il l'intriguait tout autant qu'elle le perturbait.

En la rencontrant, il comprit aussitôt d'où les princes tenaient leur beauté si singulière.

Marquant une hésitation à s'approcher plus près d'eux, ce qui fut souligné par des chuchotis railleurs, il se força à taire ses appréhensions et avança dignement vers le couple royal. Presque aussitôt, un silence curieux envahit la salle, permettant ainsi à Edward de s'incliner pour honorer ses parents.

- Père. Mère. Fit la voix veloutée du roux. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. _Il fit un geste gracieux de la main vers le jeune homme à sa gauche_. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon… Conseiller royal. Harry Potter.

Courbant lui aussi le torse, le brun attendit qu'il ait fini de le présenter avant de poser deux doigts contre ses lèvres, la tête humblement basse et l'autre main placée dans le dos, pour les saluer dans le respect de la bienséance elysionienne.

- Elen sila lumenni omentielvo, dit-il doucement. Nye eaa Harry Potter. (_Je suis Harry Potter_)

Gardant sa posture, il savait qu'il se devait d'attendre une réponse à sa révérence avant d'effectuer le moindre geste. Alice lui avait expliqué que si les paroles du couple royal étaient accueillantes, cela forcerait les autres Elysioniens à devoir se résoudre à supporter sa présence à Alayis. Et ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas lui porter impunément atteinte.

Pour cela, il lui fallait d'abord obtenir l'approbation des parents d'Edward.

Le silence s'éternisa et se fit plus lourd, tandis qu'il sentait une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

- Laïta lye, Harry Potter _(Soyez béni, Harry Potter)._ Lui répondit enfin le roi d'une voix étonnamment jeune et dégagé. Lethe lë nyar Ahrima. _(Le Sauveur de la ville d'Ahrima)._

Se redressant lentement, Harry qui avait réussi à saisir l'essentiel de ce qui venait de lui être dit – l'Argpal restait une langue très compliquée - cligna les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir un tel titre.

- I Edelhie enwe vanya (_Et que les étoiles veillent à jamais sur toi_), renchérit la reine d'un ton claironnant. Oh, Mae govanen... (_Oh, quelle heureuse rencontre…_)

Ces mots semblèrent être de trop pour les nobles de la cour. De chaque côté de la salle monta une vague de mouvements de protestation, qui finit par de longs grognements haineux. Les femmes au haut chignon compliqué, qui lui avait lancé de larges sourires hypocrites, finirent par lâcher leur éventail d'un geste outragé. Les hommes, qui pour la plupart tenaient une élégante canne ciselée dans leurs mains, les frappèrent au sol tout en usant de leur voix grave pour cracher tout bas leur colère.

Le regard glacial, regorgeant de menaces, que leur lança Edward les convainquit hâtivement de se contrôler.

Toutefois, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Leur masque de politesse s'était brisé pour laisser place à la rancœur. Et ils se retenaient maintenant avec peine de contredire les paroles de leurs souverains.

- Notre « Sauveur » ? Fit Jasper d'un air concerné. Voilà un titre bien important… pour un humain.

En quelques mots, le bond avait embrasé la salle et mit les feux aux poudres. Oubliant l'air agressif d'Edward, les convives qui se retenaient jadis d'exprimer à voix haute leur mécontentement s'empressèrent de se plaindre.

Le corps tendu, les oreilles bouchées par leurs cris, Harry vit le roi et la reine observer la foule d'un air impassible, avant de croiser le regard satisfait de Jasper. À ses côtés, Alice s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche pour ramener le calme dans la salle. Malheureusement, la main ferme de son époux, qui s'agrippait à sa main, la convainquit de ne pas intervenir.

Il cherchait justement à ce que la situation dégénère.

Son regard bleu foudroya presque aussitôt Rosalie lorsque celle-ci fit mine d'intercéder dans le conflit qu'il était en train de créer. Cependant, loin de se montrer aussi docile que la voyante, la blonde lui montra méchamment les crocs en signe de défi.

- Garde ta place, Rosalie ! L'avertit Jasper.

- Toi, garde la tienne ! Rugit Emmett, le corps tendu.

L'ambiance devint rapidement malsaine.

Harry vit les esprits s'échauffer rapidement, et la plupart des vampires autour de lui mutaient sous la colère qui avait pris possession de leur corps. Se forçant à rester droit face à leur regard plein de rage, il sentit à cet instant une émotion négative étreindre son cœur.

Il avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de rejeter ce sentiment tout en contrôlant les tremblements de son corps. Le petit ricanement de Jasper, qui observait la réaction de chaque personne présente dans la salle de bal, le fit immédiatement douter. N'était-il pas en train de… ? Ce fourbe devait sûrement utiliser son pouvoir d'empathie pour augmenter en eux leurs sentiments de haine, de colère, et de peur. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte à se jouer de leurs émotions.

Rageant face à la peur qui le faisait trembler, il comprit que son empathie ne tentait pas de percer son esprit, mais passait tout de même outre ses barrières d'occlumancie pour le troubler.

- Là, tu es allé trop loin. Attaqua Edward en faisant un pas vers le coupable.

L'attrapant d'une main, Harry lui fit savoir d'un signe de tête de se calmer. C'était à lui d'affronter le vampire blond. Et il savait que s'il gagnait cette bataille, sans l'aide de personne, il prouverait alors sa vraie valeur.

Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il se fit couper la parole par Alice :

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi entêté. Reprocha-t-elle à son époux. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de changer ?

Avec son éclat, la petite voyante venait de démontrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il n'y paraissait. Son regard noir, sa posture offensive, et ses doigts qui craquaient convulsivement sous la colère, fit frissonner le sorcier. Il avait presque oublié que c'était aussi une vampire.

Le conflit gagnait de l'ampleur.

Tournant son regard vers le roi, qui continuait d'observer l'altercation en silence, il se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour intervenir. Ne voyait-il pas que cette soirée allait finir en pugilat ? Où faisait-il exprès de rester neutre ? Il n'était plus aussi sûr de pouvoir calmer à lui seul l'esprit de tous ces vampires enragés.

- Nous n'avons pas à accepter la présence de cet humain parmi nous. Persiffla correctement une voix. De cet animal à qui on a appris à parler, marcher et bouger comme un vampire !

- Il n'a rien d'un Sauveur, renchérit un autre, ce n'est qu'un arriviste.

De vives acclamations accueillir ces contestations. À ses côtés, le jeune homme entendit Edward grogner, tandis que Rosalie empêchait son époux de faire un esclandre. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir la mine tendue d'Alice, qui contrastait totalement avec le sourire ravi de Jasper.

Le blond devait vraiment se régaler de la situation.

Reportant encore une fois son attention sur Carlisle, il le vit froncer les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Pourtant, il ne semblait toujours pas prêt à intervenir et laissait son peuple exprimer leur agacement.

Harry eut l'impression d'assister à son procès. À la fin, peut-être décideraient-ils de lui couper la tête ou non…

- Il a tout de même aidé un enfant d'Ahrima. Intervint une femme. Le fils de…

- D'une attaque que les gens de son peuple ont organisée ! Coupa un homme d'un air pincé. Il est sûrement un espion !

- Qui vous a demandé votre avis à vous ! Rugit Emmett sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Lui au moins s'est déjà retrouvé sur le champ de bataille. Mais je ne pense pas y avoir déjà aperçu vos fesses.

- Emmett ! Le réprimanda Rosalie.

Harry avait envie de hurler que les Sudariens ne représentaient pas son peuple. Mais s'il faisait ça, ne contesterait-il pas ce pour quoi il se battait ? Il ne pouvait pas les défendre et les renier au gré de ses envies. Il voulait qu'aucun être vivant à Elysion ne subisse de rejet. Il voulait une paix absolue sans laisser aucune place à la discrimination.

Serrant les dents, il fit lentement face à l'assemblée qui se plaisait toujours à l'accabler. Tout autour de lui régnait un brouhaha compact où les injures se mêlaient à des grimaces dédaigneuses. Il pouvait vaguement entendre Edward et Alice se rebeller contre une partie des convives, tandis que Rosalie retenait encore une fois Emmett d'agir démesurément.

Seul Jasper, dont le rire se répercutait contre les hauts murs de la salle de bal, se réjouissait de la tournure de l'altercation.

Le roi finit par faire un geste à ses gardes royaux afin qu'ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir en cas de débordement. Pour avoir été témoin de la violence de certains vampires, Harry comprit que sa précaution n'était pas exagérée.

Percevant le feulement de colère d'Edward, à l'encontre d'un noble vindicatif qui s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de lui, il sut que la situation ne tournait décidément pas à son avantage.

Malgré les paroles de bienvenue du roi et de la reine d'Elysion, personne ne voulait l'accepter.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il balayait une énième fois la salle du regard, il s'arrêta sur l'air intrigué de la reine. Celle-ci avait fixé toute son attention sur lui et semblait attendre qu'il réagisse. Ses yeux sombres suivaient chacune de ses inspirations, de ses gestes, ou de ses tremblements.

Troublé, Harry se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien espérer de sa part.

Son regard retomba sur le roi qui observait maintenant d'un air calme et concentré la réaction de ses fils. Pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas ? Le sorcier était sûr qu'il aurait pu ramener le calme dans la grande salle d'un simple signe de la main. Pourtant, il se contentait de fixer intensément les membres de sa famille et le reste de ses invités. Lui aussi, semblait attendre quelque chose.

Et comme s'il avait été électrocuté, Harry comprit enfin ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se rappela de la première fois où il avait siégé comme Conseiller aux côtés d'Edward. Le prince avait eu exactement la même réaction. Il avait laissé sa cour s'échauffer jusqu'au point de rupture. Et cela, pour le tester. Pour voir sa réaction et entendre ses paroles.

Voilà où il en était maintenant. Le roi et la reine d'Elysion lui faisaient aussi passer une épreuve. Ils attendaient de voir les limites de sa volonté. Ils voulaient savoir s'il était capable ou non de s'imposer parmi les autres vampires.

Il devait prouver qu'il n'avait pas volé son poste de Conseiller royal. Voir qu'il pourrait peut-être – bien plus tard - devenir un parfait compagnon officiel…

Serrant les poings, Harry décida de relever ce silencieux défi. Ce soir, il ne craquerait pas en quittant la salle de bal comme un enfant gâté. Il comptait bien faire honneur à Edward.

Ignorant la peur que lui avait insufflée Jasper, et qui broyait toujours ses entrailles, il se concentra sur les mots qu'il allait devoir prononcer pour se faire comprendre.

- « Faisons tous la paix » criait-il à Efryn. S'insurgea un autre noble. Qu'en avons-nous récolté ? La destruction d'Ahrima ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque des vampires se fient aux paroles d'un humain.

La foule renchérit largement cette déclaration. Mais Harry, que reprenait lentement le contrôle de ses émotions, ne leur prêta pas une once d'attention. Prenant une grande inspiration, il rassembla tout son courage griffondorien pour mettre fin à cette énorme dispute.

Là, il sentait enfin prêt.

- J'ai eu tort. Retentit sa voix.

Aussitôt, le vacarme qui régnait dans la vaste salle de bal se tut. Plusieurs regards assombris par la haine ou la colère se mirent à la fixer avec attention. Le brun crut même sentir le pouvoir de Jasper défaillir face à ses premières paroles.

- J'ai eu tort. Répéta-t-il. J'ai fait les mauvais choix et me suis engagé trop facilement dans un conflit qui me dépassait. _Il marqua une courte pause_. En pensant pouvoir faire le bien, j'ai égoïstement oublié que les blessures du passé ne cicatriseraient pas d'un simple geste.

Ceux qui avait préféré ignorer son intervention, ou encore, ceux qui s'était totalement détournés de lui, plissèrent les yeux d'attention. Et même si la rancœur déformait encore leurs traits, Harry sentit qu'ils voulaient tous en entendre plus.

- J'ai tenté de comparer votre monde au mien, avoua-t-il, pour me persuader que vous étiez les pires. Mais là encore, j'avoue avoir eu tort de le faire.

Un silence suspicieux envahit totalement la salle, et les convives reprirent leurs traits et leurs postures délicates. Du coin de l'œil, le brun vit Jasper froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que ses paroles avaient surpassé son pouvoir d'empathie.

Il finit, avec réticence, par arrêter d'envoyer des vagues de haine et de colère à son entourage.

Perdu dans sa propre rancœur, le blond ne rougit même pas d'embarras en constatant qu'il avait provoqué un véritable esclandre devant ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Harry Potter. L'humain qui s'obstinait à vouloir changer son monde et brouiller ses repères.

L'ignorant, Harry prit une autre inspiration avant de reprendre son discours. Le dos bien droit, le menton levé, il balaya la pièce d'un regard ferme et décidé. Maintenant que ses excuses avaient apaisé les esprits, il allait enfin pouvoir contre-attaquer.

- Mais il vous faudra bien un jour rétablir la communication et la confiance avec les Sudariens, non ? Vous vous lasserez bien assez tôt de devoir partir aux combats, de reconstruire à l'infini vos cités, ou de voir vos enfants périr sous vos yeux. Vous désirerez bien un jour gouter enfin à la paix au sein de votre royaume. _Il laissa cette idée infiltrer chaque esprit_. Alors puisqu'il faut bien commencer quelque part… Commençons avec moi !

Essoufflé, Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé en public. Lui qui avait déjà du mal à s'exprimer devant Edward.

De vifs chuchotis accueillirent ses dernières paroles. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'Edward, qui s'était rapproché de lui, lui réchauffer le cœur. Il ne prêtait pas attention à l'expression coléreuse de Jasper, et se concentra sur les rires narquois qui avaient fini par ne plus résonner dans la vaste salle de bal. Souriant à Alice, qui avait posé une main émue sur son cœur, il répondit discrètement au hochement de tête satisfait de Rosalie. Passant son regard sur Emmett, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il attendit fermement la réaction des autres nobles.

Les femmes, piquées par la curiosité, s'étaient comme figées pour l'écouter. Elles avaient cessé de s'éventer avec leurs larges éventails e plumes et penchait maintenant la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Leurs belles lèvres, qui s'étaient auparavant plissées dans une moue méprisante, s'ouvraient silencieusement de surprise. Les hommes, en beau costume sombre, étaient aussi troublés par ses paroles et leur air sceptique avait laissé place à une lueur intriguée, voire admirative.

Le silence qui recevait toujours l'écho de ses paroles prouvait qu'il avait convaincu la majorité des convives. Ils se bousculèrent afin d'apercevoir son visage sérieux et intrépide. C'était le visage d'un meneur. Et avec les vampires, tout était toujours une question de force de caractère…

D'un commun accord, les elysioniens finirent alors par légèrement incliner la tête en signe d'assentiment. Harry Potter venait de commencer à creuser sa place parmi eux.

Tournant son attention vers Jasper, le sorcier sut à son visage décomposé qu'il avait vraiment gagné cette bataille. Et cela, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. S'il avait été seul, il aurait pu en sauter de joie.

Cependant, le regard entêté qu'eut tôt fait de lui renvoyer le blond le convainquit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là.

- Mettons fin à la dispute. Finit par intervenir Carlisle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Et place au banquet !

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, il avait suffi que d'une parole du roi pour l'atmosphère s'allège et que tous les convives reprennent un air enjoué et affable. Ils s'étaient tous rapidement éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle pour chuchoter avec animation. Comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé.

En les voyant faire, le jeune homme se sentit presque tomber de fatigue. Ces êtres, totalement bipolaires, étaient vraiment passés maitres dans l'art des faux-semblants.

Il suivit le mouvement lorsqu'Edward lui poussa délicatement le dos en direction d'une baie vitrée menant à un petit balcon. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Toutefois, bien avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné, il eut le temps d'entendre la reine murmurer au vent : « Bienvenue à Elysion, Harry Potter. Un monde trop longtemps dénué de rêves et d'espoir. »

XXXX

Le sorcier, agacé par la situation, fixait avec minutie chaque geste que faisait Edward. Installé pour le banquet, il tentait de se restaurer le plus proprement possible. Mais les fourchettes – à deux fourches, ou à trois fourches – qui lui faisaient face le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Gêné, il avait décidé de prendre exemple sur le roux qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ses couverts. Edward, ayant remarqué sa gêne, finit par lui faire un clin d'œil charmeur avant de lui faire signe de prendre exemple sur lui.

Mangeant peu, il priait de pouvoir enfin fuir ce maudit bal.

Il était toujours un peu le centre d'attention des autres convives. Et les regards tantôt assassins, tantôt impatients que lui lançait Jasper ne le rassuraient absolument pas. Sans oublier qu'Alice semblait ne pas vouloir décolérer du désordre qu'il avait provoqué, et tuait du regard tous ceux qui tentaient d'engager une conversation avec elle. Était-elle fâchée contre les manigances de son époux en début de soirée ? Où avait-elle perçu autre chose venant du futur ? Harry ne se rappelait que trop bien de sa vision sur un avenir tâché de « sang et de larmes ». Et bien qu'il ait tenté de lui soutirer des informations durant sa matinée de préparation, il n'avait rien pu savoir.

Souriant à une énième blague d'Emmett, qui ne tarda pas à se faire réprimander par sa femme, il se pressa de se lever pour effectuer une révérence lorsque le couple royal, qui présidait magnifiquement le bal, se leva enfin de table.

- Mes amis, fit la voix forte de Carlisle, c'est un réel plaisir de vous recevoir ce soir. Alors, ne laissons rien gâcher notre belle soirée.

Harry le vit faire un vague geste aux violonistes avant qu'une douce musique n'envahisse les lieux. Il était maintenant l'heure d'ouvrir le bal.

Sachant que le roi et la reine seraient les premiers à se lancer sur la piste de danse, il se voûta sur lui-même et détourna les yeux lorsqu'Edward lui lança un regard animé. Il était hors de question pour lui de danser. Que ce soit avec son compagnon, ou avec Rosalie – qui lui souriait gentiment – il ne bougerait pas de sa place. Et il espéra que son visage fermé ait convainquit les autres qu'il ne ferait vraiment aucun effort.

Cependant, lorsque des murmures effarés se rependirent dans la salle, et qu'il vit la reine marcher élégamment dans sa direction, il sentit presque son cœur cesser de battre. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste.

- Me feriez-vous cet honneur ? Lui demanda Esmée en lui tendant une main pâle.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Ne venait-elle pas de le choisir comme cavalier ? En avait-elle même le droit ? Tournant son regard vers Edward, il le vit adresser un sourire fier à sa mère avant de le pousser discrètement du coude. Hésitant, il finit par dévisager le roi, qui lui rendit un regard insistant. Il serait mal venu de sa part d'ignorer l'invitation de la reine.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il tenta de sourire tout en s'inclinant avec gratitude. Présentant son bras, il sentit ses jambes flageolantes prêtes à le lâcher alors qu'ils atteignaient la piste de danse. Dans son esprit, il se flagellait d'avoir été trop grincheux pour suivre correctement les leçons de Keren sur les différentes danses elysioniennes.

Le front en sueur, il suivit le mouvement que fit Esmée lorsqu'elle leva une main à hauteur de son visage pour entamer le ballet. Collant leurs paumes ensemble, il commença à la faire tournoyer tout en tentant de se souvenir des prochains pas à effectuer. Il tremblait à l'idée de lui marcher sur le pied, ou pire, de la renverser. Cependant, sa cavalière était si habile qu'elle finit par le rassurer tout en menant finement la danse.

- Vous êtes un parfait orateur, Harry. Lui dit-elle familièrement. Je comprends mieux l'intérêt que vous porte mon fils.

Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et se contenta de rougir bêtement. Se reprenant, il effectua un petit pas de côté pour faire pivoter sa partenaire.

Les murmures mi- excités, et mi- jaloux qu'il pouvait entendre venir du fond de la salle le déconcertèrent un moment. Si quelqu'un d'autre voulait sa place, il était tout prêt à la céder.

- Les Elysioniens ne vous détestent pas vraiment. Dit Esmée en suivant son regard qui fusillait allégrement leurs invités. Ils craignent juste ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Il prit le temps d'exécuter un petit pas de danse avant de lui répondre.

- Ils ont peur de moi ? Fit-il.

- Oui, c'est normal. Beaucoup d'entre eux appréhendent votre nature de sorcier. Après tout, vous êtes ici le seul représentant de votre race. Continua à lui expliquer Esmée. Comment faire pour ne pas craindre un humain – doté d'étranges pouvoirs – qui affirme venir d'un tout autre monde pour changer le nôtre ?

Il grinça des dents à ces mots. Il devait admettre que sa démonstration de pouvoir à son arrivée à Alayis ne lui ferait pas forcément gagner des partisans. Mais, au départ, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à vivre autant de péripéties et à s'engager dans une vaste compagne pour la paix.

- Mon but premier n'était pas de me mêler de vos affaires. Contesta-t-il. En réalité, je cherchais quelqu'un.

- Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ? Répéta sa cavalière. Et c'est cela qui vous a fait atterrir à Elysion ?

Dit de cette manière, Harry avait pleinement conscience de l'énormité de son aventure. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un simple sortilège pour se retrouver ici.

- Je sais que cela peut paraitre fou, mais c'est vrai. Affirma-t-il d'un air blasé. J'espérais trouver mon parrain. Sirius Black.

Un petit silence s'éternisa entre eux.

- Je ne connais pas ce nom. Réfuta la reine. Et je doute sincèrement que vous le trouviez ici.

Le jeune homme faillit marcher sur sa robe en entendant de telles paroles dites sur un ton des plus catégoriques.

- Pourquoi ? Persista-t-il. Si j'ai pu y arriver alors…

- Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée ? Coupa Esmée. Je vous ai dit que vous étiez le premier, et le seul, à avoir pu atteindre Elysion. C'est ce qui vous rend si… insolite.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être « insolite ». Il voulait de véritables réponses, avec des preuves à l'appui, et non se perdre dans des énigmes.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Attaqua-t-il d'un air sérieux. D'après vous,en dehors de mes pouvoirs magiques, qu'est-ce qui pourrait me rendre si spécial ? Si mon parrain, qui lui aussi est un sorcier, n'a pas atteint Elysion… Pourquoi ai-je réussi à le faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher ?

La reine lui sourit amicalement sans lui répondre. Et sans prendre ombrage de son éclat. Consterné, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la forcer à parler. Pourtant, l'envie de le faire le démangeait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes qu'à l'aube de votre destiné. Calma Esmée. En attendant de percer tous ces mystères qui vous accablent tant, et si vous profitiez un peu plus de notre hospitalité. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas trouvé de très belles choses à découvrir à Elysion ?

Inconsciemment son regard se porta sur Edward qui discutait mollement avec un autre noble. Malgré son visage impassible, Harry sut grâce au regard flamboyant que le vampire lui lançait, tout le désir qu'il éprouvait à son encontre. Cette idée le fit frémir de plaisir.

- Oui. Admit-il. De très belles.

Le rire clair de la reine résonna à ses oreilles en même temps que la dernière note de musique. Prestement, il se sépara d'elle avant de la remercier d'un délicat baise-main. Les convives alentour remuèrent impatiemment, prêts à envahir à leur tour la piste de danse.

- Nye enwe Hantalë, Harry Potter. (_Je te remercie, Harry Potter_). Lui dit-elle.

Dans un gracieux mouvement de robe, il la vit se détourner pour rejoindre le trône où siégeait déjà son époux. Autour de lui, les autres convives se pressèrent de prendre place sur la piste aux premiers sons d'une nouvelle mélodie. Pris au milieu de ce déferlement de robes en taffetas tournoyants et volants, il admira quelques minutes leurs délicats pas de danse avant de rejoindre Edward, qui s'était rapproché de son géant de frère.

Il venait à peine de se mêler à la conversation lorsqu'il entendit de forts applaudissements retentir dans son dos. Raide, il fit face à un Jasper qui semblait encore plus amer qu'en début de soirée. Accroché à lui, il pouvait voir Alice bouger rapidement les lèvres pour attirer son attention. Mais quoi qu'elle lui dise, le blond ne semblait absolument pas réceptif à ses supplications.

- Quel charmant spectacle nous as-tu offert, Adan (_Humain/Mortel_). S'exclama-t-il. Mais maintenant, permets-moi d'apporter le clou du spectacle.

Sa déclaration avait perturbé les violonistes qui avaient cessé de répandre leur douce mélodie. Les invités du bal s'étaient aussi arrêtés de valser pour se rapprocher d'eux. Sur leurs visages enthousiastes, Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient curieux de savoir ce que Jasper leur réservait.

- Je pense que tu devras t'en abstenir, Jasper. Menaça Edward en se plaçant devant lui. La soirée a été bien assez mouvementée.

En apercevant le roi froncer des sourcils, Harry sut que lui aussi n'admettrait pas d'autres agitations. Lui et sa femme, qui semblait avoir été satisfaite de sa présentation, ne supporteraient pas d'autres révoltes.

- Voyons, calma le blond, moi qui espérais vous faire un merveilleux cadeau. _Il sourit méchamment à Harry tout en le dévisageant_: un cadeau qui risque fort de te plaire !

Le sorcier se tendit en le voyant ignorer l'avertissement de ses parents, qui avaient grogné son nom, pour ouvrir les bras d'un geste théâtral. Alice, qui semblait vraiment affolée, tenta en vain de le retenir.

Le corps tendu, il le vit fendre la foule de vampires jusqu'à se placer devant une large porte en bois situé à l'extrémité de la salle. Là, il fit signe à deux gardes qui s'empressèrent d'en libérer l'ouverture.

La porte grinça désagréablement sur ses gonds lorsqu'ils tentèrent de la bouger. Mais la lumière de la salle ne permit à personne de bien distinguer ce qu'il s'y trouvait derrière. Et tous tremblaient d'excitation à l'idée de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Considère ceci. Lui dit Jasper. Comme une preuve de ma bonne foi.

Serrant les dents, Harry préféra ne rien lui répondre pour porter attention à son « cadeau ». Les deux gardes, un air dégouté au visage semblait vouloir contraindre quelqu'un à s'avancer dans la lumière.

Le cliquetis des chaines en fer forgé fut les premiers sons qu'il perçut. À cela se mêla une respiration saccadée, une démarche lourde, et une violente odeur de crasse et d'urine. La gorge nouée, il battit des cils en reconnaissant celui qui avançait péniblement vers lui.

Jasper venait d'abattre sa dernière carte pour le voir s'effondrer. Et il avait visé juste.

À SUIVRE.

Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes de passer un très joyeux Noël !


	24. Comme un hurlement dans la nuit

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Narcybelle****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Pour Ginny, j'hésite vraiment à ne pas lui donner toute la fortune d'HP. En plus, j'ai bien envie d'utiliser son enfant dans mes prochains chapitres XD. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir la suite du bal d'Alayis. J'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Patte-de-neko****:** Salut ! Je reviens enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre. Et j'espère pouvoir regagner mon rythme de publication. Je suis heureuse de voir que mes descriptions te plaisent. J'essaye vraiment de retranscrire tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Pour Hermione, en relisant mes chapitres, je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle est « bête » face à Ginny. C'est à cause de sa position d'infériorité face aux vraies intentions de la rousse. Mais en réalité, je voulais plus lui créer un côté innocent : elle a perdu Harry, du coup, elle se raccroche à ceux qui lui restent. Elle a foi en Ginny (sœur de son mari) jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle lui laisse le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à la fin et finit par voir tous ses espoirs partir en poussière. Sinon, le fait que l'arcade de la mort soit brisée ne veut pas dire que le passage vers Elysion est fermé. Tout peut encore arriver… Hi… Hi… Hi… Je n'ai rien perdu de mon sadisme XD ! Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**drougael****:** Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop en manque lol. Je vais enfin pouvoir te faire partager la suite des aventures du couple H/E, et j'espère que tu aimeras. Sinon, tu as raison : le couple E/H évolue un peu plus, et ils apprennent enfin à communiquer (et non à se disputer). Je te laisse découvrir la suite (avec le cadeau de Jasper) en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Adelinue****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le début de cette fic, et que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. Biz.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy****:** Merci pour tes gentils messages. Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Je suis contente que ma description physique d'Harry t'ait plu, finalement, je le voyais vraiment comme ça dans ma tête. Pour Jasper, j'adore ce personnage donc je voulais aussi le faire évoluer dans cette fic. Pour l'instant, c'est un méchant, mais plus tard, j'ai bien envie de revenir sur ses sentiments pour le faire évoluer. En attendant, je te le laisse découvrir qui était le personnage mystère qui va intervenir dans le bal. Bisouxxx.

**Perline****:** Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Je vois que les chapitres précédents t'ont laissé un gout amer dans la bouche en ce qui concerne Jasper, Ginny, les nobles… et aussi Harry lol. C'est vrai qu'Harry est habituellement plus combattif (surtout en présence d'Edward), mais là, il y avait beaucoup en jeu. Il voulait vraiment se maitriser pour donner bonne impression. Au départ de la fic, il détestait les vampires et faisait la guerre à tout le monde. Mais maintenant, lors du bal, il cherche avant tout à se faire accepter. C'est pour ça qu'il a rangé son frein même lorsque Jasper et les autres l'ont attaqué. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec le nouveau venu (tu as bien analysé qui cela pourrait être lol) qui vient d'entrer en scène, il risque fort de changer d'attitude. Pour Carlisle, je n'ai pas vraiment développé son personnage. Pour l'instant, devant toute sa noblesse, il a un rôle de roi à tenir. Du coup, il garde une attitude très irréprochable, mais il ne va pas tarder à se dévoiler un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça. Bisouxxx.

**Yume-cry****:** Me revoilà ! Tu vas enfin découvrir l'identité du « cadeau » de Jasper. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Tsumujikaze Yumi****:** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Biz.

**1989deedee1989****:** Coucou ! Mon ordi est enfin redevenu un ami fidèle lol. Je te remercie de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Elodie Nina****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé des coms. Oui, Jasper a pété un câble et le prouve dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je vois que tu es sûre que son « cadeau » est Sirius, alors je pense que tu vas être déçue lorsque je vais tout dévoiler dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir ! Bisouxxx.

**jilie084****:** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Biz.

**Egwene Al' Vere****:** Ah, je vois que toi aussi tu penses que le cadeau de Jasper est Sirius. En tout cas, je révèle tout dans ce chapitre, et la réaction d'Harry sera à la hauteur de son choc. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**shiniyaoi27****:** Salut ! Je vois que tu as autant d'imagination (et de sadisme aussi, avoue-le lol) que moi, et c'est vrai que tes déductions sur la suite l'histoire sont intéressantes. Je te rassure immédiatement, je ne pense pas faire de threesome pour l'instant. Je vais me concentrer sur le couple d'E/H, et le lemon ne devrait pas tarder (il est en quelque sorte « nécessaire » à la suite de l'histoire). Pour le personnage de Jasper, il n'en a pas fini avec Harry et dans ce chapitre, il frappe fort et tombe bas ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir tout ça en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**xShess****:** Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le début de cette histoire. J'espère vraiment que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin et que tu aimeras cette suite ! Biz.

**Vampirette-flower****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis de retour avec cette petite suite qui, j'espère, te plaira. Je vois que tu ne souhaites pas voir débarquer Sirius Black à Elysion, et je crois avoir exaucée ton souhait lol. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**jess****:** Salut ! Alors tu penses que le cadeau empoisonné de Jasper est Sirius ? Dans ce cas, je pense vraiment te surprendre avec cette suite XD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce revirement de situation. Biz.

**Charlene****:** Me revoilà ! Et je sens que je vais créer la surprise lorsque je vais révéler l'identité de celui qui se trouve être le « cadeau » de Jasper. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Siriushoshi****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé des reviews. Je mets enfin fin au suspens avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir qui est le nouveau venu au bal. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**Drayy****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé des coms. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la rencontre de tous les Cullen avec Harry. C'était un peu mouvementé (merci Jasper ! lol) et ce n'est pas encore terminé ! Pour le présent de Jasper, je romps le mystère dans ce post. Je te laisse le lire ! Bisouxxx.

**FuyukiChan1****:** Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir convaincu de suivre cette histoire. C'est vrai que mes premiers chapitres n'étaient pas bien élaborés lol. Lorsque je les relis, je me dis à chaque fois qu'il faut que je prenne le temps de les revoir. En attendant, je joue avec tes nerfs avec ce petit suspens XD. Tu as un bon pressentiment concernant le cadeau de Jasper parce que je ne pense pas faire intervenir Sirius. Et il y aura bien une perte de contrôle de la part d'Harry ! Pour mon rythme de publication, normalement je post un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches. Mais j'ai plus trop eu de temps à accorder à mon ordi ces derniers temps. En tout cas, j'espère retrouver mon rythme maintenant. Biz.

**coco73****:** Ah, tu chauffes concernant l'identité du nouveau venu au bal ! Ton analyse est bonne. Je n'ai pas put poster un chapitre plus tôt comme cadeau de Noël, mais j'espère me rattraper avec mes prochains post. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Cline****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**kitsune972****:** Me revoilà avec la suite ! Je te laisse la découvrir en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama****:** Salut ! Oui, moi aussi j'apprécie énormément le personnage de Jasper. C'estpour ça que je tenais à le changer et à lui donner un côté cruel qu'il faudra par la suite corriger. Je voulais aussi lui donner beaucoup d'importance (même s'il joue les méchants) dans cette histoire. Pour le prisonnier de Jasper, je lâche le morceau dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**GunWiHarPoTwi****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Eh oui, je brise l'image du « gentil et en retrait » Jasper dans cette fic. J'avais vraiment envie de le réinventer. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras dans les prochains chapitres, où je vais prendre mon temps pour développer son caractère. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir la suite du bal. Biz.

**ptitcoeurfragile****:** Eh oui, j'ai été un peu sadique sur ce coup-là. Mais me revoilà avec cette suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**marmelade3912****:** Bon, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas tuée sous l'attente et le suspens XD ? Je reviens avec la suite du bal, et de nouvelles révélations. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**nouritcha-sushine****: **Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je pense que je vais te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre lorsque je vais révéler l'identité du prisonnier qui vient d'arriver au bal. Il va choquer Harry, mais ce n'est pas la personne que tu espères voir intervenir dans la fic. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, hein lol ? Sinon, concernant un futur retour d'Harry dans le monde magique, je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'ai beaucoup d'idéées qui se bousculent et je sens que je vais avoir du mal à les exposer lol. En attendant, je te laisse lire cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Krix27****:** Salut ! Ton idée sur la destruction du voile qui enverrait toutes les âmes à Elysion est intéressante, mais ce serait trop simple d'atteindre cette autre monde dans ce cas XD. Pour voyager jusqu'à Elysion, il faut être « spécial » comme Harry. Du coup, peu de gens peuvent y aller. Allez, je te laisse découvrir la fin du bal dans ce nouveau post en espérant que ça te plaira. Biz.

**Boow****:** Merci de ta review. Me revoilà, avec des bagages de sadisme à écouler XD. Alors, tu es sûre que c'est Sirius lol ? Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais vraiment te surprendre avec ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**8Maud8****:** Ah ah ! Je vais rompre ce suspens avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais prendre mon temps pour dévoiler l'identité du prisonnier de Jasper XD, et je suis pratiquement sûre de te surprendre. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bisouxxx.

**Idadri :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. J'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire ce tout nouveau chapitre, et je le post avec beaucoup de plaisir. Ça m'avez manqué d'écrire lol. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Biz.

**Keur2louve****:** Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite et que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin. Biz.

**Yume Saint-Clair****:** Salut ! Merci de me suivre sur cette fic. Me revoici après une si longue attente. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Harry ne va pas retourner le pouvoir de Jasper contre lui, mais va faire bien pire lol. Là, il va vraiment atteindre ses limites ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Biz.

**Gabrielle Raven Malfoy****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je mets fin au suspense avec ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue en connaissant enfin l'identité du fameux prisonnier de Jasper. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Biz.

**Mitub****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un si gentil com. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. Bisouxxx.

**Hilary mimi :** Salut ! J'ai enfin réappris à aimer mon ordinateur lol, et me revoilà ! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Moi aussi, je suis une grande fan des crossover T/HP, du coup, je voulais vraiment en écrire un. Je vais enfin révéler l'identité du nouveau venu au bal et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce déroulement. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 24 : Comme un hurlement dans la nuit

Dans la grande salle de bal, baignée par la lumière des beaux chandeliers en cristal, un lourd silence – parfois entrecoupés par des halètements curieux – s'éternisait. La porte ouverte du fond de l'immense salle avait laissé entrer une personne dont le cliquetis des chaines, qui enserraient ses poignets, ses pieds et sa taille, résonnait bruyamment sur son passage. À cela s'ajoutait sa respiration saccadée, et le lourd bruit de claudication de sa jambe droite anciennement blessée, qu'il peinait à trainer derrière lui.

Malgré la crasse noire présente sur le corps trop amaigri, la longue barbe sombre et malodorante, et les courts cheveux châtains blanchis par les cendres et la saleté, Harry reconnut immédiatement le nouveau venu. Et il aurait reconnu ce regard franc, empli de folie, n'importe où.

Détaillant les tics nerveux du malheureux, qui se laissait mollement examiner du regard par les nombreux vampires en tenue d'apparat autour de lui, il sut que le calvaire qu'il avait dû vivre lui avait enlevé une bonne partie de sa raison. Il avait en face de lui un homme au corps et à l'esprit partiellement brisé.

- Enterrons la hache de guerre, Adan. Lui dit Jasper en s'avançant vers son « cadeau ». Et accepte ce modeste présent.

Son ton – trop mielleux - suintait d'ironie et de malfaisance, et cela ne trompa aucune des personnes présentes. Harry pouvait sentir, à la manière dont sa mâchoire se crispait, qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher son envie de rire en l'attente de le voir s'effondrer.

Il détourna le regard pour le fixer de nouveau sur le prisonnier, qui se retenait de trembler de tous ses membres, pour contempler la salle de bal d'un air désorienté et méfiant. Ouvrant silencieusement la bouche, il ne parvint pas tout de suite à lui parler tant son cœur le serrait face à cette vision. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler d'un œil incrédule les traits si familiers de celui qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir un jour.

Choqué, il ne put prêter une réelle attention à la main d'Edward lorsqu'elle se posa sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement.

Il savait qu'il lui avait promis de lui faire honneur en adoptant un comportement adéquat à une telle réception. Il était censé rester « sage » et faire bonne impression au couple royal et à la grande noblesse d'Alayis. Mais même en sachant cela, il n'en pouvait plus de recevoir les piques toujours plus cruelles de Jasper. La situation était allée beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

Dévisageant une fois de plus le visage marqué du captif - encadré par les soldats de Jasper - ainsi que les loques sales qu'il portait en guise de vêtements, il sut avec certitude qu'il se devait absolument de répliquer. Et peu lui importait les conséquences.

Sentant son choc muer en colère, voir en une vague de haine noire, il s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer lorsque la voix forte du roi l'interrompit, et tendit son corps dans une dangereuse attente.

- Que signifie tout cela, Jasper ? Demanda Carlisle depuis son trône. Je ne supporterais pas un autre de tes caprices ! Qui est cet homme ?

Surpris de sentir la contrariété émanant du roi, Harry se retourna à temps pour voir ses longs doigts blanchir sous la pression qu'il mettait à serrer les accoudoirs de son trône. À ses côtés, baissant un instant la tête de gêne, Esmée avait adopté une expression chargée de peine et de regret. L'un comme l'autre semblait s'être rempli d'horreur fasse à la perversion de leur fils.

- Qui c'est ? Chuchota Emmett, posté sur sa gauche, tout en pointant du doigt le malheureux toujours enchainé. On est censé le connaitre ?

- Chut ! Lui fit Rosalie. Non. Nous ne sommes pas visés dans cette histoire.

Elle avait totalement raison, et Harry la pria mentalement de ne pas intervenir. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient impliquées dans ce nouveau conflit. Voyant Jasper ignorer les avertissements de son père pour lui lancer un sourire goguenard, il frémit de fureur et se retint de feuler comme le ferait un animal enragé.

Il avait tenté d'être « doux » et « civilisé » pour faire honneur à son amant. Il avait laissé Keren l'instruire sur les us et coutumes vampiriques, n'avait pas rechigné lorsqu'Alice l'avait longuement préparé pour cette réception, et s'était prosterné devant le roi et la reine de ce pays. Il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas répondre agressivement aux attaques qu'il ne cessait de subir depuis le début de cette soirée, et avait gardé la tête haute devant les regards belliqueux des autres convives.

Il s'était mordu la langue de nombreuses fois pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. D'ailleurs, il pouvait encore sentir le gout de son propre sang stagner sur sa langue, tant il s'était retenu de commettre d'impair. Mais maintenant… Il en avait déjà marre de jouer au « gentil Harry Potter ». Maintenant, il était tout prêt à se défendre bec et ongles.

- Tu tombes vraiment bas, Jasper. Gronda-t-il. Au cours de ma vie, je me suis fait de nombreux ennemis. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais paru aussi… Pathétique ! As-tu vraiment toujours été aussi méprisable ?

Sa voix froide et agressive – qui le surprit lui-même - résonna dans la pièce et appela au silence. Certains convives se regardèrent et leur curiosité, toujours aussi vive, les poussa à suivre de plus près la suite des évènements.

- Harry… Murmura la voix rauque d'Edward à son oreille.

Il devina aisément la suite de sa phrase : « Harry… Tu es en train de perdre le contrôle… ».

Déjà, il pouvait sentir sa magie gronder furieusement en lui, cherchant à se libérer. Inconsciemment, il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du vampire roux, et écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa magie profiter de cette connexion physique pour les traverser de toute part dans un échange infernal. Elle semblait passer inlassablement d'un corps à un autre, tout en s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde, en l'attente d'un ordre. Le sorcier n'aurait su dire s'il était en train de puiser des forces en son amant, ou l'inverse.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait se rappeler de la fois, où en compagnie d'Edward, il avait fait tomber la pluie rien qu'en le pensant. Pourtant, ce soir, le vampire n'avait pas eu besoin de le mordre pour provoquer cette étrange connexion.

C'était comme si… comme s'il possédait en lui deux types de magie. D'un côté, sa nature de sorcier lui conférait des pouvoirs, et de l'autre, son étrange lien avec Edward lui permettait de développer une… toute autre sorte de magie primitive.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent un regard améthyste étonné lorsqu'il réalisa que sa magie ne semblait absolument pas vouloir diminuer en puissance. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de pouvoir soulever les montagnes d'Elysion, les unes après les autres. Serrant le poing, il ne perdit plus de temps à la retenir et la sentit avec délice s'échapper hors de leur corps pour faire trembler les murs de la salle de bal.

Ses yeux croisèrent une énième fois le regard violet de son compagnon, et il sut qu'il allait bientôt avoir une longue discussion sur ce curieux lien qui les unissait.

Gorgé de puissance, il fut surpris de croiser l'air abasourdi d'Esmée. Si les vampires autour de lui – qui s'étaient mis à examiner la pièce d'un air incertain - cherchaient encore à déterminer la raison de ce phénomène, la reine semblait avoir parfaitement compris son implication. Pire, elle ne cessait de fixer, comme si elle était hypnotisée, ses doigts qui seraient toujours avec force ceux de son fils.

Sentant Edward – perturbé par cet échange - le forcer à relâcher sa main, le sorcier sentit comme un froid l'envahir alors que leur lien semblait s'atténuer. Sans jamais se rompre totalement. Il éprouvait comme un léger manque, semblable à celui qu'il le torturait lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de sentir la morsure du vampire, qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur.

Mais même s'il ne se sentait plus aussi invisible, et même si sa magie semblait lentement revenir à la « normale », il savait que sa haine, toujours aussi vivace, suffirait à alimenter ses pouvoirs de sorcier.

Avisant le doute et la peur qui semblait à présent vouloir envahir les traits de Jasper, il décida qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de la puissance qu'il partageait avec Edward pour mener à bien sa vengeance.

Il avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion courait toujours dans ses veines à la recherche d'une cible. Il allait relâcher une fois de plus la bride sur sa magie lorsqu'Alice se posta soudainement face à lui. Son beau regard noisette, empli de tourments, sembla de supplier à genoux de ne rien faire. La voyante, comme la reine, semblait avoir compris que le vent froid qui parcourait en ce moment même la salle de bal, faisant se soulever les longues robes en soie et renversant les larges verres en cristal, provenait de lui.

Il eut envie de l'envoyer balader en voyant qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix en s'interposant physiquement. Allait-il aussi devoir la blesser ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Pas Alice.

- Jasper, fit-elle en se retournant vers son époux, tu n'as pas à aller aussi loin.

- Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, coupa la voix hargneuse d'Edward en tentant de repousser Harry dans son dos, je saurais peut-être capable de te pardonner.

Le sorcier, qui cherchait tout de même à atteindre son ennemi, ragea de le voir lui aussi s'avancer d'un pas ferme vers son frère. Malgré l'air teigneux et détestable de Jasper, il ne voulait absolument pas prendre le risque de blesser son amant. Retenant un minimum son déferlement d'énergie, au dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel pour faire écho à son impatience.

- Recule-toi, Edward. Grogna-t-il. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire.

- Oh que oui ! Dit le vampire roux en le regardant intensément. Je suis tout aussi concernée que toi. _Il se tut et baissa le regard_. J'ai moi aussi joué avec la vie de cet homme.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint le roi. Je suis las de votre manque de civilité, mes fils.

Un silence répondit à sa demande pendant que tous les protagonistes de la scène semblaient se figer dans une attente morbide. La tension qui émanait de chacun d'entre eux sembla gêner certains convives, qui tentaient toujours de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Leurs chuchotements animés prenaient un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

- Mes fils ? Chuchota Emmett. J'espère qu'il ne me compte pas dans le lot… Moi, j'ai rien avoir dans tout ça ! Mon comportement a été exemplaire ce soir.

- Y'a pas de quoi être fier, Emmett. Coupa Rosalie, pince-sans-rire. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de réceptions que tu as déjà ruiné ?

Trop énervé pour rire de leur pitrerie ou pour répondre, le regard d'Harry dériva un instant sur le prisonnier, qui – loin de se soucier de l'agitation alentour - semblait enfin l'avoir reconnu, et le souriait à présent d'un air dément. Si les traits du malheureux lui étaient familiers, son regard – pâle reflet d'un esprit fou et tourmenté – lui semblait totalement étranger. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il était encore vivant ? Décontenancé à la vue des cicatrices qui recouvrait le corps meurtri, Harry pensa qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment obtenir de réponses à ces questions.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais proche de cette… chose. Lui dit Jasper, imperturbable aux supplications incessantes de sa femme, tout en repoussant la main d'Edward qui tentait de le maitriser. Alors, lorsque je l'ai chassé dans la forêt éternelle d'Alésya, je me suis réfréné à la dernière seconde pour ne pas le tuer. _Il se tourna vers la foule de partisans et affronta leurs murmures exalté_s. Tout ce temps, je l'ai gardé précieusement caché en attendant le jour où je pourrais enfin te l'offrir_._

Une rumeur monta de la foule de convives et bientôt la salle de bal fut envahie de gloussements désobligeants. Certaines femmes s'éventaient vivement pour tenter de faire passer leur odieux fou rire. Tandis que leurs époux levaient leur verre en l'honneur de cette macabre soirée.

Satisfait, le prince blond se dégagea de l'emprise de sa femme, et repoussa d'un bras son frère, pour s'élancer vivement vers son captif. Faisant signe à ses soldats de s'écarter, il alla tirer sur les courts cheveux sales afin de le forcer à avancer de quelques pas dans la salle de bal. Le frappant dans le dos, il réussit finalement à le faire se mettre à genoux sur le sol marbré.

Là, juste aux pieds d'Harry, qui trembla sous une autre vague de magie combative.

Le sorcier vit alors Jasper lui redresser la tête avant de passer avec un plaisir évident une main blanche aux ongles acérés sous son cou crasseux.

Le prisonnier, qui faisait toujours l'objet de l'attention affamée de tous les vampires de la pièce, se retint difficilement de laisser échapper quelques plaintes. Son regard effarouché était resté fixé sur Harry, et le détaillait avec frénésie de haut en bas.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Jasper. Prévint celui-ci. Tu risques de ne pas aimer la suite.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Adan. Lui répondit le blond. Je cherche justement à connaitre tes limites ! Est-ce assez pour te faire tomber ? Ou dois-je frapper plus fort ?

Sans plus prêter attention au regard suppliant d'Alice, ou aux bras protecteurs d'Edward, Harry se précipita pour tendre vivement une main au prisonnier. Prêt à envoyer une violente vague d'énergie à Jasper, dans le but de l'assommer, il chercha immédiatement à le libérer de ses griffes mortelles.

Mais, usant de sa rapidité, le vampire blond s'était dépêché de s'accroupir pour placer ses longues canines effilées contre la gorge sale de son "cadeau". Son grondement sauvage, et le regard foudroyant qu'il lança en avertissement au brun tendit à donner encore plus de poids à sa menace.

- Arrête-toi immédiatement, Jasper ! Intervint pour la première fois Esmée, en se redressant de son trône. Tu es ridicule !

- Ne nous oblige pas à devoir recourir à la manière forte. Ordonna Carlisle en faisant un signe à ses gardes royaux, qui s'empressèrent de se rapprocher d'eux. Épargne-toi cette humiliation !

Harry vit une ombre d'irritation passer sur le visage du prince blond alors qu'il tuait du regard ses parents. Pourtant, sa posture raide et ses poings serrés prouvaient qu'il ne reculerait devant rien. Il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son attaque.

Des soldats fendirent avec précipitation la foule de nobles, tout en ignorant les geignements déçus qui leur parvenaient, pour lentement venir les encercler.

Le sorcier les regarda faire tout en sentant Edward se poster dans son dos. Se tournant à demi vers lui, il posa une main tendue sur son torse - qui vibrait fortement sous un feulement de rage - et avisa son expression froide et contrariée. Lui aussi semblait inquiet quant à la suite des évènements et à la survie du malheureux qui tremblait toujours de peur face à eux.

- Comment trouves-tu mon cadeau, Adan ? Gronda Jasper en lançant un regard menaçant aux soldats royaux pour les tenir à distance. Veux-tu de cette chose comme… animal de compagnie ? Oh… Non ! Préférerais-tu que je le tue, là, maintenant, sous tes yeux ? Qu'en penses-tu ? _Il allongea encore plus ses canines meurtrières et des veines bleutées vinrent défigurer son beau visage d'ange_. Je rêve de voir ton visage se tordre de douleur.

Harry grinça des dents sous la rage qui emplissait lentement chaque fibre de son corps. Il prit une longue inspiration pour reprendre un minimum contenance tout en se détachant du torse de son amant. Ignorant la main qui tenta aussitôt de le retenir, il s'avança vers Jasper et l'observa un long moment en silence. Il savait qu'une attaque frontale risquait de porter préjudice au malheureux qu'il tentait d'aider. Il fallait qu'il tente de faire preuve de finesse.

Ses yeux vert émeraude transmirent tout le dégout qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant, avant qu'il ne s'agenouille à son tour.

Esquissant un rictus, il ignora le grondement du vampire blond et posa une main sur les chaines en fer qui retenait encore le prisonnier. Dans son esprit, il pensa au sort de déverrouillage Alohomora et entendit avec plaisir le cliquetis des chaines lorsqu'elles chutèrent au sol, sous les chuchotements ahuris des autres vampires. Son regard se planta alors impitoyablement dans celui de Jasper.

- J'accepte avec plaisir ton présent. Lui dit-il. Alors retire-toi !

- Tu l'acceptes ? Sourit le prince, tout en tiquant sous son ordre. Vraiment ? Et que vas-tu en faire ?

Il se retint de sourire face à l'étonnement et à la satisfaction qui s'afficha sur le visage de son ennemi avant de continuer.

- Puisque cela t'intéresse, commença-t-il, sache que je ne ferais pas de lui mon esclave. Non, je vais utiliser ton « cadeau » pour en faire un exemple de bonté. _Il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur_. J'exige qu'on lui redonne sa liberté.

Il avait donné son ordre en lançant un regard intense aux soldats royaux autour d'eux. Il les vit hésiter, se concerter, avant de s'avancer vers lui pour lui obéir. Tout en tuant du regard les autres convives pour les dissuader d'intervenir dans sa décision, il sentit sa magie émettre un soubresaut de colère lorsque Jasper repoussa avec irritation un garde.

- Sa liberté ? Siffla le blond. Tu l'exiges ?

- Oui, je l'exige ! Hurla-t-il presque. Alors qu'attends-tu pour obéir ? _Il rapprocha son visage_. Tu me l'as offert, Jasper. C'est à moi de décider de son avenir. Et tu ne peux pas intervenir dans cette décision.

- Tu n'en a pas le droit ! Il a été capturé sur nos terres ! Il fait partie de nos ennemis ! Et tu veux rendre sa liberté à un…

- J'appuie fortement cette sage décision. Coupa la voix rauque de Carlisle depuis son trône. Ta présence nous honneur vraiment, Harry.

Souriant plus franchement, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une petite vague de magie électrique vers le prince blond. Mais loin de le faire reculer, il nota tout de même que son corps frissonna sous la chair de poule.

- Je te laisse deux secondes pour libérer mon « cadeau ». Admets enfin ta défaite, et retire-toi dans tes appartements. _Il continua d'une voix plus basse_ : arrête un peu de faire honte à ta femme !

Les yeux bleus de Jasper virèrent aux noirs ébène, et Emmett dut utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour intervenir et éviter qu'il ne lui saute dessus. D'une main ferme sur l'épaule, le géant l'avait maintenu en place tandis que les bras d'Edward l'agrippèrent par la taille pour l'éloigner. Rapidement, il se retrouva cantonner derrière son large dos, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Alice et Rosalie murmurer vivement à l'oreille de Jasper pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Les ignorants, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue du prisonnier - enfin libéré de toute entrave – se relevant pour se tenir maladroitement debout. Il le vit les examiner à tour de rôle avec beaucoup d'attention. Son regard fou s'attarda longuement sur les mains possessives d'Edward qui plaquait son corps contre lui. Et il sembla noter l'échange de regards complices qu'il lança à son amant pour le forcer à le relâcher.

Puis à cet instant, l'expression perdue du captif sembla muter et devint beaucoup plus sombre.

Dans leur dos, le bruit des convives qui s'écartaient en s'inclinant et en chuchotant pour laisser passer Carlisle et Esmée leur parvint comme dans un écho. Le couple royal avait finalement déserté le trône pour se rapprocher de leur fils rebelle. Leur mine agacée convainquit la foule et les gardes de s'ôter rapidement de leur chemin. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parvenir jusqu'à Jasper, avant qu'une voix enraillée ne se fasse entendre :

- Trahison… Tu nous as tous trahis…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le prisonnier qui tremblait de froid au milieu de la salle de bal. Personne n'avait espéré entendre sa voix au cours de ce conflit.

La gorge nouée, Harry se défit totalement de la puissante prise de son amant pour s'approcher de lui. Levant une main dans le but de le saisir à l'épaule, son cœur se broya en le voyant se soustraire à son geste.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu… Abel ?

Abel.

L'un des premiers humains qu'il avait rencontrés à Elysion. Celui qui avait enduré à ses côtés l'épreuve de la chasse aux trésors. Ce même jeune homme, dont le regard toujours aussi fou le clouait sur place, tentait tant que mal de ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue sur le sol en marbre de la salle de bal.

Un silence pesant s'était répandu dans la vaste pièce afin de permettre à chacun de saisir les moindres mots du prisonnier.

Carlisle et Esmée, qui avaient fini par s'arrêter aux côtés d'Edward, firent signe aux soldats d'intervenir pour l'emmener hors de la salle. Cependant, les nobles étaient tellement captivés par la nouvelle dispute qui se profilait, qu'ils formèrent un cercle compact autour d'eux –n'hésitant pas à bousculer la garde pour passer au-devant – tout en penchant vivement l'oreille pour en entendre plus. La situation devenait de nouveau ingérable.

- Tu n'es pas un singe qui imite des lions ! Non ! Tu es le singe qui est devenu lion ! Chuchota prestement Abel. Tu ne fais pas semblant… Pas semblant ! _Il eut un fou rire incontrôlable_. Habillé et couvert d'or… Moi, je t'ai entendu parler…. Parler comme eux ! Moi, je t'ai vu t'incliner… Et t'accrocher dans les bras du vampire roux… Tu t'es vendu à eux ! Tu t'es vendu !

Son discours haché, qui s'était terminé en hurlement, résonna un moment contre les murs de la pièce. Bien qu'il paraisse schizophrène, le sorcier savait mieux que quiconque qu'Abel était loin d'être totalement fou.

Il avait dû attendre un long moment dans le couloir sombre que Jasper le fasse entrer en scène. Il était resté écouter sa présentation officielle en Argpal et il détaillait maintenant frénétiquement la tenue princière qu'il avait revêtue pour l'occasion. Pire, il avait parfaitement remarqué son rapprochement avec Edward, et n'avait pas été dupe au point de croire qu'il jouait totalement la comédie. Pas alors que les bras du vampire roux l'enserraient avec une telle ferveur.

Là où Jasper restait obtus, Abel – lui au moins - avait compris d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il ne haïssait plus tous les vampires, et qu'il ne comptait surement pas les trahir. Il n'était plus « l'humain parmi les vampires ». Mais « l'humain avec les vampires ».

- Je lui avais dit… Je l'avais prévenu ! J'avais dit à Gladys de ne pas avoir confiance en l'ex-Animal ! Continua à délirer le rebelle. Elle murmurait encore avant la chasse que tu serais le seul survivant… Et que tu deviendrais notre meilleur espion ! Qu'avec toi, nous allions enfin vaincre tous ces monstres, à la peau pâle, et aux longues dents ! _Il ricana méchamment au souvenir des paroles de sa sœu_r. Mais moi, je savais… Je savais… Je le savais ! Je savais que tu trahirais ta race !

- Il suffit ! Aboya Edward. Faites-le taire !

Le souvenir de Gladys – douce et gentille Gladys – fendit le cœur du sorcier. L'avait-il trompé ? Avait-il trahi ses attentes, sa mémoire ? Cela n'avait jamais été son intention.

- Sais-tu combien de vies ont été prises par la main qui t'enserre ? Claironna presque gentiment Abel. Combien d'enfants a-t-il égorgés ? Cent ? Non, deux-cents ? Non, bien plus ? Les a-t-il comptés ?

Harry se retint difficilement de s'écrouler sous ces paroles pleines de venin. Son regard, fuyant celui du prisonnier, se posa sur Jasper qui s'était débarrassé de la poigne d'Emmett, tout aussi abasourdi par ce revirement de situation. Il semblait tous assez perdu face à cette intervention.

Mais le sourire ravi qui ne tarda pas à s'étendre sur les lèvres du vampire blond dégouta quelque peu Harry.

- Tu n'es pas un espion ! Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres ! Affirma Abel, zélé. Non… Moi, je sais… Je le sais… Je sais qui tu es. Tu es celui qui a trahi… Celui qui s'est donné aux vampires !

Serrant les dents, Harry eut envie de le démentir. Mais pour dire quoi ? Que non, il n'avait pas donné son cœur et son corps à Edward ? Il avait été totalement mis à nue qu'il ne savait plus trop où se raccrocher. Il ne savait pas s'il devait démentir ou affirmer ces paroles. Mais peu importait son choix, il avait conscience qu'il perdrait quelqu'un ce soir.

Et la seule chose qu'il désirait était qu'Abel se taise enfin.

- Attention, ex-Animal. Attention ! Rigola le captif comme un enfant. Je vois aussi plus loin que tu ne vois. Je vois les doutes qui peuvent ronger ton cœur. _Un petit rire l'interrompit_. Sais-tu qu'ils vont un jour t'abandonner ? Oh oui, tu le sais ! Ils te jetteront à la rue et laisseront la foule te piétiner de colère. Et alors… Alors… Toutes les portes, même au Sud, se refermeront devant toi ! _Il prit un air fataliste et son sourire s'effaça._ Oui ! Oui ! Je vais mourir, ex-Animal… Et tu vas mourir avec moi... Nous allons tous mourir ! Nous rejoindrons tous les deux Gladys qui nous attend depuis tellement, tellement… Tellement longtemps !

Le rire qu'émit Abel à la fin de son discours se répercuta avec force dans le silence de la pièce. Le corps tremblant et maigre, le rebelle firent un tour sur lui-même tout en souriant de toutes ses dents à son public.

- Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour toi, ex-Animal… Chantonna-t-il. Pas de fin… heureuse…

Venant sur sa droite, aussi rapide que furtive, l'ombre de Jasper surgit brusquement dans le dos du rebelle. Clignant des yeux, Harry eut juste le temps de le voir sursauter de peur avant que les deux mains pâles du vampire blond n'enserrent violemment sa tête. Dans un craquement bref, et sous le hurlement d'effroi d'Alice, il vit le corps d'Abel chuter au sol, comme une marionnette désarticulée à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Sa mort, brève et brutale, ne fut accueillie que par les reniflements dédaigneux et les soupirs enjoués des autres convives. Ce soir, ils en avaient eu pour leur argent.

Comme au ralenti, Harry fit deux pas vers le corps inanimé de celui qu'il aurait pu considérer comme étant un ami, avant de lentement relever son regard vers les vampires qui l'entouraient. Il croisa tout d'abord la mine sérieuse d'Emmett et de Rosalie, le visage déconfit d'Alice, l'expression froide d'Edward, la colère manifeste de Carlisle et d'Esmée, avant de se heurter au plaisir malsain qu'affichait le faux visage d'ange de Jasper.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Lui dit-il. Tu n'avais pas à le tuer ! Sa vie ne dépendait pas de ton bon vouloir !

- Est-ce comme ça que l'on dit « merci » dans ton monde, Adan ? Rétorqua le blond, sans gêne. C'était finalement une bien mauvaise idée que de t'offrir cet animal sauvage. _Il prit un air complice._ Dès le départ, j'aurais dû l'éventrer… Comme j'ai éventré sa chienne de sœur !

Un vent froid parcourut la salle de bal et fit encore se soulever les belles nappes blanches. Les lourds rideaux s'agitèrent, certaines lumières des chandeliers en cristal s'éteignirent, et une dangereuse tension envahit chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

Lentement, comme un doux poison qui s'infiltre dans ses veines, Harry sentit sa rage se transformer en une vague de magie pure et destructrice. Ignorant la main d'Edward qui s'était de nouveau posée sur son épaule, il fixa l'expression satisfaite de Jasper, et laissa enfin exploser sa haine.

Les verres se brisèrent et roulèrent au sol tandis que le tourbillon de haine qui le submergeait, qui enflait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, fit se soulever les meubles en bois de la salle. Bientôt, les vampires durent s'écarter avec précipitation de lui en voyant des tables, des chaises, et autres meubles s'envoler en cercle concentrique autour de lui. Les lustres en cristal qui pendaient au plafond s'entrechoquaient avec violence et laissèrent une pluie de verre retomber brutalement au sol.

Usant de la main d'Edward posé sur son épaule, Harry tenta prestement de reforger le lien étrange qui les liait au travers de sa magie.

Tout d'abord, il ne sentit aucun changement et faillit laisser tomber lorsqu'un tremblement le parcourut. Une magie pure et électrisante sembla transcender son corps pour envahir celui de son compagnon, avant de revenir puissamment à lui. Immédiatement, il sentit cette même force inconnue le traverser et se décupler en son sein. S'agrippant à la main du vampire roux afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas de leur échange de puissance, il se gorgea du sentiment d'invincibilité qui l'étreignait doucement.

Dehors, derrière les beaux rideaux épais, là où régnait une froide obscurité, un violent éclair zébra le ciel pour s'abattre avec force contre une des tours Est du palais royal. Des cris brefs, où la voix des convives se mêlait à des exclamations extérieures, couvrirent le bruit des pierres se détruisant avec force. Le sol trembla, des bougies s'éteignirent, et une vague d'agitation fit vibrer la salle.

- Silence ! Ordonna Carlisle en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement. Que tout le monde garde son calme !

L'intervention brutale du roi ne permit pourtant pas à la salle de bal de recouvrer son calme, et l'affolement manifeste présent sur le visage de certaines femmes les força à quitter la pièce à pas de course.

La voix de Carlisle, qui tentait en vain de ramener le calme, retentissait dans la pièce alors qu'il lançait frénétiquement des ordres à ceux qui l'entouraient. Toutefois, l'effroi qui avait gagnait les convives, qui se bousculaient violemment pour tenter d'atteindre la sortie, l'empêchaient de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Harry – qui se sentait légèrement culpabiliser à l'idée d'avoir blessé des innocents – vit une partie de la garde s'empresser d'encadrer le couple royal tandis que la panique gagnait un peu plus les rangs des autres vampires.

Formant un dôme autour de lui, il prit une longue inspiration et se gorgea de puissance avant de s'avancer vers Jasper, qui s'était redressé pour l'observer d'un air de défi. Il venait à peine de faire un pas que la main d'Edward se compressa sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place. Tournant son regard vers lui, il nota son visage angoissé, et plissa des yeux lorsqu'il lui lut le mot « non » sur ses lèvres pâles.

Son compagnon lui demandait clairement de ne pas aller plus loin dans son envie de vengeance.

Soufflant d'agacement, le sorcier convint qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de tenter de le retenir. Il pouvait comprendre à travers son regard violet qu'il le suppliait de recouvrer son sang-froid et d'arrêter de détruire la salle de bal du palais de ses parents. Oui, il aurait pu l'écouter, et s'arrêter là.

Cependant, après un dernier coup d'œil à la posture offensive de Jasper, il n'eut vraiment aucune envie d'obéir.

Sans vergogne, il le refoula d'une forte poussée de magie et entendit presque aussitôt son corps s'effondrer avec fracas contre un mur du fond de la salle. S'avançant vers Jasper, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, la tête haute et les canines sorties, il repoussait d'une bourrasque tous les vampires qui tentaient de l'intercepter.

Dans son désespoir, il n'entendit ni les appels de la reine, ni les paroles d'apaisement de Rosalie, et sentit avec plaisir le sol de la salle se fissurer sous ses pas. D'un regard agressif, il convainquit Emmett – qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers lui pour l'arrêter – de ne surtout pas intervenir. Ici et maintenant, il allait régler ses comptes avec Jasper.

Sans savoir comment, il finit par diriger sa magie – forme dorée rampant au sol – vers chaque vampire, chaque meuble, chaque objet présents dans la salle de bal pour les figer. D'un air satisfait, tout en toisant les visages affolés de ses otages, il laissa une version beaucoup plus poussée d'un sort de stupéfaction envahir la pièce.

Avançant de deux pas, tout en envoyant quelques chaises se fracasser contre les murs de la pièce, il sourit en comprenant qu'il était vraiment le seul à pouvoir interagir dans cette espace figée.

- Allez Harry, cria difficilement Jasper pour se faire entendre sous le craquement des tables qui s'écrasaient encore contre les murs, dis-nous à quel point tu nous détestes ! Dis-nous que ça te révulse de devoir rester ainsi à boire et manger à nos côtés. Avoue enfin qu'humains et vampires n'ont rien à faire ensemble ! _Il tenta d'avancer de quelques pas, sans succès_. Dis-moi à quel point tu me hais !

Ces paroles n'atteignirent pas totalement l'esprit ravagé par la haine du sorcier.

Du coin de l'œil, celui-ci fut surpris de voir son amant se redresser, prêt à revenir à la charge pour le stopper. Comment se faisait-il qu'Edward ne soit pas lui aussi figé ? Il avait pourtant pris le contrôle du corps de chaque vampire encore présent dans la salle de bal. Que ce soit Emmett, Rosalie, voir même le couple royal et toute sa garde. Cela était-il dû à leur lien ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question.

- Arrête-toi, Harry. Lui hurla son amant. Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

Sans répondre, le brun se dépêcha de se concentrer pour l'immobiliser durement contre un autre mur. Il dut garder une main levée dans sa direction, usant d'une bonne partie de sa puissance, pour le contraindre à rester en place. Ignorant le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit à ce geste, il fit face à Jasper et leva son autre main dans sa direction.

Sous les hurlements de surprise des autres vampires, il utilisa son énergie pour le soulever lentement du sol. Il pouvait clairement voir les reflets dorés de sa magie entourer le corps de son ennemi en des cercles de couleur feu qui ne tardèrent pas à aller marquer sa peau pâle. Crispant les doigts, il retint un rictus en voyant le corps du blond se tordre de douleur dans les airs tandis que des chocs électriques semblaient le parcourir. Plongeant dans son regard noirci de tourments, il observa avec délectation le visage, le cou, et les bras de Jasper s'ouvrir lentement sous des lames invisibles. Il s'apprêtait à l'écartelé en vol lorsque son regard capta une petite touffe de cheveux noirs.

Tremblant de puissance, il observa Alice totalement figer à ses côtés, et son regard empli de larmes le força inconsciemment à relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Plissant les yeux, il l'observa reprendre son souffle avant de lentement s'avancer vers lui. Il la vit se courber alors qu'elle devait éviter sur son passage tous les projectiles qui voletaient parfois autour d'eux. Souhaitant qu'elle s'arrête, Harry remarqua son frémissement lorsqu'il extirpa un énième hurlement de son époux.

Malgré tout, elle continua bravement à cheminer vers lui.

Durcissant son dôme magique, le sorcier la toisa lorsqu'elle frappa contre ses barrières protectrices pour tenter de l'atteindre. Ses oreilles ne parvenaient pas à saisir ses cris, mais l'intensité de son regard alarmé le fit hésiter. Ne pouvant pas se résoudre à la repousser, il se défit de sa bulle protectrice qui se fissura, et chuta au sol comme un rideau de sable étincelant, et l'autorisa à s'approcher. Sa magie, emplie de tension, grésilla contre ses frêles bras blancs sans la blesser, alors que derrière eux, Jasper hurlait toujours sa douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice ? Gronda-t-il de rage. Quoi ? Tu veux mourir avec lui ?

Sa colère avait atteint une telle ampleur qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'intonation rauque de sa voix.

- Non, Harry. Lui fit-elle d'un air étonnamment calme. Je veux que tu le sauves…

Sans un mot de plus, il défaillit totalement lorsque son amie se jeta violemment dans ses bras. Gémissant à ses oreilles comme un animal blessé, il ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre en retour et de tenter de calmer les lourds sanglots qui secouaient son corps mince et agité.

Lâchant prise, il rappela sa magie à lui, et la tempête qui ravageait toujours la salle de bal se calma enfin. Près d'eux, le corps de Jasper s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence, ce même silence qui envahit les champs de bataille à la fin d'une guerre, les envahit.

- Désolé, Alice. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le sauver. _Il prit une inspiration pour reprendre contenance_. Les gens comme lui n'ont rien d'autre à offrir que de la haine et des blessures à ceux qui l'aiment.

- Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Protesta la petite brune. Il a un jour été bon pour nous tous…

Harry eut envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de s'accrocher à de pâles souvenirs, mais il se contenta de se défaire durement de sa prise. La repoussant d'un geste presque trop brusque, il croisa le regard étrangement compréhensif de Rosalie. La blonde, qui se retenait à son époux, ne semblait pas vouloir le juger. Au contraire, elle l'étudiait et se gorgeait de chacune de ses pensées et de ses réactions.

Se détournant, il fit immédiatement face au profond regard améthyste d'Edward. La salle de bal sembla se figer de nouveau pour lui tandis qu'il resta là – bêtement debout - à le contempler. Dans son regard, il semblait étrangement pouvoir y lire un merci.

« Merci d'avoir épargné mon frère… ».

Détournant le regard, il s'empressa d'effectuer une vague révérence face à Carlisle et Esmée – tous deux, comme les autres nobles, semblaient encore secoués par son déferlement de puissance - pour prendre congé. Sans attendre – et sans se préoccuper s'il en avait le droit – il quitta presque immédiatement après la salle de bal.

Évitant de croiser le regard peiné d'Esmée, se retenant de se retourner pour voir dans quel état se trouvait Jasper, ou pour apercevoir le corps sans vie d'Abel, il fendit la foule de vampires qui s'écartait vivement – un cri d'effroi au fond de la gorge de certaines femmes - à chacun de ses pas. Il n'osa pas non plus s'attarder sur le regard perçant d'Edward, qui semblait lui bruler le dos, et se pressa de quitta la vaste salle de bal.

Courant dans les couloirs, il se retint avec peine de laisser les larmes de tristesse et de colère mêlées de déborder de ses yeux. Tournant à un couloir, il retint une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'il sentit sa main droite le bruler. La levant à hauteur de son regard, il vit une étrange marque bleue s'y répandre avant de lentement s'effacer. Craintif, il la ramena contre son torse et se pressa de reprendre son chemin. Il avait besoin de se trouver un refuge.

XXXX

Rouler en boule sur son lit, Harry ferma fortement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec lenteur. Reconnaissant immédiatement le bruit des pas du nouveau venu, il ne fit aucun geste lorsque celui-ci se coucha lentement dans son dos. Un bras fort s'enroula autour de ses reins, et il relâcha une expiration nerveuse.

- Tu pleures ? Lui demanda la voix veloutée d'Edward à son oreille.

- Je ne pleure jamais ! Réfuta-t-il en reniflant.

Une main pâle et froide alla aussitôt recueillir une larme transparente bordant ses longs cils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Lui fit le prince en lui montrant la gouttelette.

- De la transpiration ! Fit-il. Écoute, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas de la tristesse ! C'est juste de l'énervement !

Un silence calme répondit à ses mots, et il sentit le vampire déposer un baiser papillon dans le creux de son cou.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il dans le calme de la pièce. Je sais que je t'ai déçu, et que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase avant que la main de son amant ne se saisisse violemment de son menton pour lui tourner le visage. Immédiatement après, il dut répondre avec plaisir à un baiser aussi exigeant qu'envoutant. Gémissant sous l'échange, il se tourna sur le dos pour mieux caresser les longs cheveux lâchés du vampire qui les recouvrait d'un voile protecteur.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi que ce soir. Affirma Edward en le libérant. Bien que je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me repousses deux fois contre un mur.

Harry eut la décence de paraitre gêné à ce souvenir.

- Pardon. Dit-il. Mais c'est parce que tu étais le seul à être capable de m'arrêter. Et je ne voulais surtout pas laisser Jasper s'en tirer si facilement !

Sa voix laissait encore transparaitre toute la haine qu'il éprouvait l'égard du vampire blond. Il se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ait du mal à se remettre de son attaque.

- Tu t'es pourtant arrêté… Réfléchit Edward. Tu aurais pu lui faire beaucoup plus de mal.

- Oui. J'avais oublié Alice dans mon parfait petit calcul. Je n'ai pas pu supporter l'idée de la faire souffrir.

Un autre baiser, plus rassurant, l'aida à chasser une partie de ses pensées noires.

- Edward, gronda-t-il, je déteste ton frère. Ce soir, je l'aurais tué sans un regard en arrière. Et je n'aurais eu aucun remords à le faire

Il se sentit presque effrayé à cette idée. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Jamais auparavant, même lorsqu'il devait combattre Voldemort, il n'avait senti cette envie, ce besoin de tuer quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sanguinaire.

- Je ne vais pas me fâcher, Harry. Je crois que je te comprends. Avoua le vampire. Je ne veux pas prendre sa défense, mais… je peux aussi comprendre le comportement de Jasper.

- Le comprendre ? S'offusqua-t-il immédiatement. Le… _comprendre_ ?

- Oui, le comprendre, sans pour autant l'accepter. Trancha Edward. Harry, tu ne peux pas juste le condamner sans n'avoir jamais réellement cherché à le connaitre. Son passé… Notre passé a fait de lui ce qu'il est. Souviens-toi qu'hier encore, j'étais pire que lui !

Reniflant de mépris, Harry se retourna sur le côté pour redonner dos à son amant. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux frères. Peu lui importait leur passé commun, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Jasper sa cruauté.

Oui, Isabella était morte. Mais ne pouvait-il pas aller de l'avant avec ça ? Pourquoi se plaisait-il à profiter de cette mort pour se venger sur tous les humains ? Sur lui ? Il était vraiment impardonnable.

- As-tu bien entendu les paroles d'Abel ? Demanda le prince face à sa mine têtue. Combien d'enfants humains penses-tu que j'ai déjà tués ?

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! S'agaça-t-il. Mais toi, tu es différent de Jasper ! Si tu as vraiment… tué des enfants… c'est parce que tu n'étais plus toi-même.

- Plus moi-même ? Coupa Edward. Ca tu peux le dire ! _Il eut un rire sans joie_. J'étais comme l'a dit Abel : une bête féroce, à la peau pâle et aux dents aiguisées. Affamé de sang et de vengeance.

Harry eut envie de le dire de se taire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter ça. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se taire ? Il se tendit en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir entendre.

- Perdre Isabella, continua pourtant le prince, m'a fait l'effet de m'enfoncer un tisonnier brulant dans le cœur. Elle était ma promise, ma moitié, ma destinée... _Ses yeux se voilèrent_. Elle l'était depuis tellement longtemps… C'était le huitième membre de notre famille, et la protégée de Jasper et d'Alice.

La protégée ? Alice avait-elle aimé sa défunte belle-sœur à ce point ? Et quand était-il de Jasper ? Il ne parvint pas à l'imaginer comme étant une personne douce et affectueuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans sa tête, une image péjorative du blond, avec une moue dégoutée sur le visage, persistait à le définir.

- Je ne saurais pas te révéler le nombre exact de mes victimes, car au fil du temps j'ai fini par arrêter de les compter… Murmura alors Edward. Mais il est sûr que j'ai tué bien plus que deux cents enfants, Harry. Et j'en aurais tué encore davantage si tu n'étais pas apparu. _Son expression, habituellement si contrôler sembla se fendiller sous une vague d'abattement_. Dis-moi… À tes yeux… Est-ce que je mérite toujours de vivre ?

Se retournant une fois de plus sur le dos, Harry posa une main douce et compréhensive contre la joue de son amant.

- Oui. Affirma-t-il. Tu mérites une seconde chance… de bien faire les choses.

La main froide du vampire se saisit de ses doigts qui caressaient ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

- Alors Jasper aussi ! Il mérite cette seconde chance ! Tu dois tenter de le comprendre, Harry.

Le brun se retint de se crisper et de la contredire. Il sentait que le prince était mortellement sérieux alors il chercha une échappatoire.

- Je ne vais pas aller aider ceux qui ne veulent pas l'être. Grogna-t-il. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas ici pour jouer les assistantes sociales !

Il remua dans le lit, mal à l'aise, lorsque le regard améthyste du vampire s'assombrit légèrement.

- Bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'est une assistante sociale, grinça Edward, je sais que tu es capable de le sortir de sa douleur. De la même manière que tu l'as fait pour moi.

- Je ne vois pas comment ! S'emporta-t-il. Je le hais ! Du plus profond de mon cœur… Je le hais !

- Et moi, tu vas me dire que tu m'as aimée dès le début ? Coupa le prince. Je suis sûr qu'à l'époque, tu rêvais de pouvoir me trancher la gorge durant mon sommeil ! _Sa voix se fit rauque et résonna dans la vaste chambre_. Qui que l'on soit au fond de nous, et peu importe ce qu'a été notre parcours ou la lourdeur de notre fardeau, nous sommes sans arrêt juger que par nos actes. _Il marqua une longue pause_. Pourtant, toi… Toi, tu as su te montrer différent et voir au-delà de ma cruauté. Tu as apaisé ta haine, ta douleur, et ton ressentiment pour m'apprendre… Pour m'apprendre à être humain !

La gorge nouée, Harry ne tenta même pas de lui répondre. Jamais encore il n'avait pu se rendre compte à quel point il avait pu être utile à quelqu'un. En tant que Sauveur, on l'utilisait, on le flattait, mais on ne le remerciait pas sincèrement d'avoir simplement été là pour tendre une main salvatrice.

- Mais je ne veux pas être le seul à profiter de ta bienveillance. Révéla le vampire. Tu dois la faire partager à d'autres et leur faire accepter leurs échecs. _Il plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux brillants du sorcier. _Tu deviendras un modèle pour les gens, Harry. Ils combattront, ils trébucheront, et ils tomberont… Tous... Oui, tous finiront par te rejoindre, tout comme je l'ai fait, et tu les aideras à accomplir des merveilles.

Agrippant le cou du vampire, Harry le fit taire d'un baiser enflammé. Sa langue combattit vaillamment sa consœur, et il frissonna sous le gémissement sourd qu'il tira de son partenaire. Léchant ses lèvres, il reprit lentement son souffle tout penchant la tête sur le côté pour recevoir plus de baisers dans le cou.

- Maintenant, dors. Cajola Edward. Demain, une longue journée nous attend.

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-il en sentant une main curieuse descendre le long de son abdomen. Que peut-il bien nous arriver d'autre ?

Il haleta de plaisir lorsque la fameuse main atteint le centre son plaisir. Comment voulait-il qu'il dorme s'il faisait ce genre de choses ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

- Étant donné que la famille Cullenus est enfin réunie, annonça le prince en roulant au-dessus de lui, il ne serait pas étonnant que mon père décide d'organiser prochainement un grand conseil de guerre. Et, bien sûr, tu y seras certainement convié.

La nouvelle refroidit quelque peu ses ardeurs, et Harry attrapa le visage de son amant des deux mains pour le fixer avec sérieux.

- Même après le scandale que j'ai fait ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Surtout après le scandale que tu as fait. Annonça le vampire. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, ils ont besoin de savoir dans quel camp tu te tiendras au moment fatidique.

Dans quel camp ? Abel avait peut-être raison au final. Dans un certain sens, il avait choisi d'adopter les vampires au détriment des Sudariens. Et si la paix ne revenait pas à Elysion, si une autre Grande Guerre explosait entre humains et vampires, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se tiendrait à la droite d'Edward.

Était-il pour autant un traitre ? Certainement du point de vue des Sudariens.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées moroses par la main froide du prince qui tourna vivement son visage pour dégager l'accès à son cou. Sans attendre, il sentit une paire de crocs aiguisés s'enfoncer avec force dans sa peau fragile. Hoquetant sous la longue gorgée de sang que lui prit le vampire, il noua aussitôt ses longues jambes autour de sa taille pour frotter ensemble leurs deux corps tendus de plaisir.

Couinant d'extase, il donnait de puissants coups de bassin à Edward, dans l'attente du moment où il pourrait enfin jouir, lorsqu'il sentit sa magie se manifester entre eux. Cette même magie, pure et sauvage, les envahit et électrisa l'air ambiant en laissant sur son passage de magnifiques reflets dorés.

- Il faudrait aussi que nous parlions de ça… Gémit Harry. Il faut… Hum… Comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive…

Il ne reçut qu'un feulement animal en guise de réponse. Abandonnant l'idée de réfléchir à autre chose que les canines de son compagnon qui s'enfonçait avec encore plus de vigueur dans sa jugulaire, il se laissa glisser dans une vague de pure débauche.

En cet instant précis, seul comptait le corps frissonnant de besoin d'Edward.

À SUIVRE.

Me revoilà ! XD


	25. Le tombeau d'une reine

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Ouragan :** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis contente si cette fic te plait, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite. Tu n'es pas la première lectrice à m'avouer avoir eu du mal avec le début de cette histoire. Je dois dire que le début n'est pas vraiment génial (je pense que je vais le reprendre), et en plus le caractère d'Harry n'est pas facile lol. Mais bon, il n'est pas si mauvais XD ! Pour Ron, je vais lui réserver un autre chapitre lorsque je vais continuer à expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Hermione mise hors course, ça va commencer à se compliquer. Pour le conseil de guerre et Jasper, je te laisse tout découvrir dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**jess :** Ah, je suis contente si tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir vu arriver Sirius. Pour le duel Harry/Jasper, je pense que je vais enfin y mettre une pause avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir ! Biz.

**laanais :** Coucou ! T'as vu un peu comment il avait la classe le Ryry ? Pour une fois, il a fait les choses « presque » bien. Pour le lien H/E, je dirais que oui, certaines personnes commencent à comprendre (sans trop y croire) ce qui les arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il faut que je lâche le morceau maintenant. Donc, je ne vais pas tarder à tout révéler. Allez, j'espère que tu aimeras ce tout nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Keur2louve :** Salut ! Je te remercie pour ton gentil com. Oui, j'essaye de revenir avec le reste des chapitres d'Elysion et de ne pas trop me faire attendre lol. C'est aussi un plaisir pour moi de te faire partager cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre, ou Harry prend part à un conseil de guerre royal, va te plaire. Biz.

**Patte-de-Neko :** Coucou ! Eh oui ! J'ai mes 300 reviews ! C'est génial ! Alors, j'ai bien pris en compte ton envie de lemon ! MDR Et l'idée des sextoys m'a pliée en deux ! Sinon, je suis heureuse de savoir que mes descriptions te plaisent toujours autant, tout comme les moments de tendresse (promis, la prochaine fois, je ne coupe pas leur étreinte XD). Pour le lemon, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, mais je prends du temps à le remanier. En fait, j'ai lu dans un forum que certains lecteurs préféraient ne pas avoir de lemon dans une fic. Du coup, ça me fait douter. Après tout, est-ce que les scènes de sexe sont vraiment importantes ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas plutôt me contenter d'un léger lime ? Sinon, tu as bien vu pour la marque bleue. Harry a bien « réveiller/ activer » quelque chose. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en espérant que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx. PS : C'est moi qui ai le plus de plaisir en lisant les reviews. Non seulement ça m'aide à rectifier mes chapitres lorsque j'ai mal fait passer une idée, mais en plus, ça me rassure de savoir que cette histoire est appréciée. Du coup, on peut dire que oui, vous êtes mes critiques littéraires lol.

**shiniyaoi27 :** Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente d'avoir pu te motiver à continuer tes fics, d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. En plus, je sens que tu es aussi sadique que moi (ne le nie pas lol) donc on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi ! Pour le lemon (je sens qu'il est attendu), ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus vraiment tarder. Je pense qu'après 25 chapitres, il serait temps que le couple E/H se rapproche un peu plus charnellement XD. Pour la marque bleue, oui, il s'agit bien d'un lien qu'Harry a commencé à activer. Et ça, ce n'est rien comparé à la pagaille que je compte mettre en place à Elysion ! Bien sûr, Harry (mon héros d'infortune XD) va se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou lorsque j'en aurais terminé. Hi… hi… hi… Alors, je peux déjà te dire qu'il y aura encore des combats, des sacrifices, et… des trahisons ! Bon, je crois en avoir trop dit, non ? Allez, j'espère que ce nouveau post te réconcilieras avec le personnage de Jasper. Bisouxxx.

**nana-chan :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, au départ, Harry devait tout détruire, mais après, je me suis dit que ça ne collerait pas pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais je voulais tout de même qu'il fasse bien peur aux nobles et à Jasper ! Je me suis bien amusé XD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en partie centré sur un conseil de guerre. Biz.

**coco73 :** Merci de ta fidélité et de toujours me laisser un petit mot. Je compte te tenir encore plus en haleine avec ce nouveau post (enfin j'espère XD). Je te laisse le découvrir. Bisouxxx.

**Hilary mimi :** Coucou ! Ah, je vois que tu as aimé mon « Dark Harry » ! Il était vraiment temps qu'il attaque Jasper pour le remettre à sa place. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'Abel (qui n'a fait qu'une brève apparition dans la fic (j'ai l'impression de parler d'une série lol)) m'a paru être le meilleur personnage à faire revenir. Son côté fou, sa langue de vipère (avec sa façon de dire : « ex-Animal ») m'a vraiment plus. Il fallait le faire revenir lol ! En plus, ça a permis à Harry d'être sûr de lui et d'Edward. C'était vraiment important d'avoir ce résultat pour la suite de la fic parce que je ne veux plus le voir douter. Bon, je te laisse lire ce chapitre sur le conseil, et l'après-bal. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**siriushoshi :** Merci pour ton com. Oui, la réaction d'Harry était parfaite sur ce coup-là. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'énerver un bon coup ! Sinon, tu as totalement raison de dire qu'il n'a pas de chance avec les autres : il essaye d'aider Abel, et en échange, on l'insulte. Mais pour les Sudariens, il est vraiment vu comme un traitre ! Il faut qu'il s'en rendre bien compte dès maintenant. Allez, dans ce chapitre, il n'aura à faire face qu'à Jasper (et les autres Cullen). J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Biz.

**Charlene :** Coucou ! Merci de ta fidélité ! Eh oui, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de voir le côté « méchant » d'Harry. Après tout, on a bien vu le visage sombre d'Edward. Donc pour une fois, Harry ne joue pas les immatures, mais les serials killer lol. Je te laisse découvrir cet autre post en espérant que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Perline :** Salut ! Ah… C'est toujours un plaisir de lire chaque mercredi une de tes reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas eu que des mauvaises surprises, c'est juste que tout s'enchaine dans ma vie. Je suis en train de construire une maison, et les travaux ont pris du retard. Le soir (après le taf), je suis obligée de me rendre sur le chantier pour peindre, pour poser du papier peint, ou autre… Du coup, je suis vraiment à bout. Mais bon, passons, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de trouver cinq minutes pour écrire. Je vois que le fait que j'ai refait apparaitre Abel ne t'a pas trop déçue. Tout comme la leçon qu'à donner Harry à Jasper ! C'était épique lol ! Sinon, je vais tout de même défendre Edward (mon chouchou XD). Il ne savait pas qu'Abel était en vie, d'ailleurs, il dit à Harry qu'il est le seul survivant. Jasper, lors du bal, révèle qu'il a caché Abel tout ce temps en attendant le jour où il pourrait l'utiliser. Donc ça a été une mauvaise surprise pour nos deux héros. Sinon, la marque bleue est bien un premier indice (en plus de la magie d'Harry qui s'affole) sur le lien qui est en train de se former. Par contre, quand je dis qu'Isabella est la compagne d'éternité d'Edward, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont « faits l'un pour l'autre ». cela veut juste dire qu'elle était censée passer son éternité avec lui. Mais ils ne sont pas… comment dire… des âmes sœurs… Bon, je ne veux pas trop en dire lol. Sinon, pour le lemon, j'y travaille encore. C'est vrai qu'il serait temps qu'ils passent à l'action XD. Mais en attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Drougael :** Coucou ! J'ai adoré lire ta review et je t'en remercie. Alors je vois qu'Abel a vraiment créé la surprise (bonne, j'espère ?) lol. Pour Jasper, je pense pouvoir te faire changer (un tout petit peu) d'avis sur lui avec ce nouveau post. C'est vrai qu'il est vicieux, et cruel, mais d'un autre côté (comme le dit Alice), il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Sinon, pour le lien H/E, il est vraiment en train de s'étendre. La marque bleue en est la preuve ! Alors, pour le personnage d'Edward, je dois t'avouer que je suis aussi en train de tomber amoureuse du Edward de la fic XD. Franchement… Dire qu'il n'existe pas vraiment… Bref, il a vraiment été touchant lorsqu'il s'est dévoilé à Harry pour l'apaiser et le faire comprendre Jasper. Et pour une fois, ils ne se sont pas trop disputés ! Pour leur moment de tendresse, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre où les baisers feront place à beaucoup plus… Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Drayy :** Merci pour ton gentil com. Oui, Jasper a beaucoup de chance qu'Harry ai du contrôle, et surtout, qu'il apprécie autant Alice. Sinon, c'était finit pour lui ! Bon, dans ce chapitre, je vais m'attaquer à un conseil de guerre ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**mitub :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette histoire. Et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite. Biz.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Ah, je vois que tu ne détestes pas vraiment Jasper, car tu as aussi vu son côté blessé et torturé. Il est méchant, mais ce n'est pas non plus un méchant comme les autres. D'ailleurs, je vais un peu plus le mettre en avant dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisouxxx.

**kitsune972 :** Merci de toujours me laisser un petit mot. Bon, j'espère me surpasser encore avec chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir ! Biz.

**8Maud8 :** Ah, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec l'arrivée d'Abel. C'est sûr que c'est mieux de garder une part de mystère dans une histoire. Alors j'espère pouvoir encore te surprendre avec la suite de cette aventure. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bisouxxx. PS : Ah oui, pour le paiement, tu acceptes les reconnaissances de dettes lol ?

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Coucou ! Et non ! J'ai préféré faire revenir Abel pour bien mettre la zizanie (meurtre, attaque, coups bas…) lors du bal. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite où je m'intéresse un peu plus au cas de Jasper ! Biz.

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** Salut ! Merci pour la review. Je dois t'avouer que je suis moi aussi fan de Jasper. Donc, même s'il joue les méchants, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser comme ça. D'ailleurs, je vais prendre le temps dans ce chapitre de faire découvrir un peu plus ce personnage torturé. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama** : Et le round 2 commence maintenant lol ! Jasper va encore jouer les vicieux dans ce chapitre, mais je vais aussi prendre le temps développer son histoire. Harry va devoir prendre en compte les paroles d'Edward et se forcer à écouter son « pire ennemi ». Alors j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Élodie Nina :** Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite (la drogue lol) ! Pour Sirius, je ne suis pas encore sûre de le faire apparaitre ou non à Elysion. Je tiens à ce qu'Harry reste concentrer sur sa mission et sur son couple. J'ai peur que l'arrivée d'un perso aussi important que son parrain ne le replonge encore dans les doutes et le besoin de fuir. Sinon, même si Jasper a morflé au bal, il revient dans ce chapitre avec autant de méchanceté que d'habitude. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy****:** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver à travers tes gentilles reviews. Je vois que tu as aimé de voir Harry devenir Superman lol ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'Alice était là parce que Jasper allait vraiment y passer. Vampire ou non, Harry aurait trouvé le moyen de lui faire la peau ! Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas tuer Jasper (même si cela rajouterait un joli petit côté tragique à cette fic… XD), et je vais au contraire développer son personnage. Sinon, pour la marque bleue, et le lemon H/E, je ne vais pas tarder à faire un beau chapitre dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas trop sadique ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 25 : Le tombeau d'une reine

Une semaine venait lentement de s'écouler à Elysion, et la reconstruction de la tour qui avait été détruite le soir du bal était largement avancée. Par chance, aucun Elysioniens n'avait été blessé durant l'effondrement, ce qui tendait à apaiser la peur qu'avait pu provoquer ce désastre.

Partout, chaque vampire s'unissait afin de redonner sa beauté d'antan au palais royal.

Les servantes couraient de tous côtés, prenant à peine le temps de bavarder, afin de répondre aux moindres caprices de leurs maitres. De leur côté, les soldats royaux échangeaient leur tour de garde afin d'offrir leur aide aux ouvriers de la tour. Personne ne restait inactif tant il y avait à faire en cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait ensoleillée.

Toutefois, malgré cette forte agitation, quelques nobles parés de leurs plus couteux bijoux prenaient tout de même le temps de comploter et de ressasser leurs mauvais souvenirs du bal. Souvent, il leur arrivait de se réunir et de chuchoter entre eux d'un air craintif. Sur leurs lèvres, le nom d'Harry Potter semblait revenir à l'infini.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance mitigée que le cadavre d'Abel, le Sudarien, avait été expatrié hors des terres d'Elysion pour être directement mené vers la fosse du Jura, le cimetière des rebelles capturés en terre ennemie. Son inhumation, loin d'intéresser les vampires, se passa dans le silence et l'ignorance la plus totale. Et personne ne pensa à reparler, ou à se souvenir de lui.

Harry, qui s'était fait très discret depuis l'incident du bal, en avait longuement été affecté. Ne pouvant pas obtenir des Elysioniens qu'Abel soit enterré parmi leurs pairs, il avait dû regarder partir le cortège funèbre depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Abattu, il n'avait même pas pu obtenir la permission d'Edward de se rendre lui aussi au Jura et était resté cloitré dans ses appartements.

En effet, sa présence à Alayis était devenue primordiale depuis qu'il avait démontré à toute la cité l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Entre la méfiance et la peur qu'il provoquait aux autres lorsqu'il osait quitter sa chambre, il avait rapidement dû faire son deuil pour se concentrer sur les complications à venir. Dans son cœur, il pouvait se rassurer en sachant avoir tout fait pour sauver celui qui aurait pu devenir un bon ami.

Relevant la tête, il regarda d'un œil morne les tableaux décorant le long couloir qu'il longeait actuellement en direction de la salle des conseils royaux. Tôt ce matin, une servante – petite rousse timide, qui n'avait pas osé croiser son regard - était venue le réveiller pour l'informer qu'il était cordialement invité à participer au grand conseil de guerre de la famille Cullenus.

Loin d'être surpris, il s'était tout de même légèrement crispé à cette nouvelle.

Edward l'avait déjà averti que ses parents profiteraient de la présence de toute sa famille pour organiser cette réunion. Mais les jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne reçoive jamais de nouvelles allant dans ce sens. Car, entre les esprits qu'il avait fallu calmer, et la reconstruction massive de la tour à moitié détruite, il avait cru tout le monde trop occupé pour se préoccuper d'organiser ce fameux conseil. Et l'espoir de pouvoir échapper à cette nouvelle épreuve avait fini d'envahir son cœur. Quelle plaisanterie ! Il n'aurait pas dû compter sur chance… Après tout, il n'en avait aucune depuis son arrivée à Elysion.

Marchant d'un pas long, son attention fut vivement attirée par la réaction des nobles qu'il croisait sur son passage. Entre les sursauts, les corps figés, les lèvres pincées, ou mieux encore, ceux qui changeaient carrément de chemin, Harry se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas passé inaperçu lors de ce maudit bal. Tous les vampires devaient maintenant avoir compris qu'il était, certes, un humain, mais un humain très puissant.

Il était un sorcier.

Le souvenir de la manière dont il les avait stupéfixés, avant de torturer Jasper, venait de faire de lui la personne la plus crainte du royaume. Chaque noble, servant, voire même les soldats qui croisaient maintenant sa route, se dépêchait de baisser humblement la tête pour le saluer. Enfin… Lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas demi-tour pour le fuir.

Alice et Edward avaient totalement raison : il était en train de marquer l'esprit des vampires d'Elysion.

Et si au départ, il s'était réjoui de la situation - en profitant même pour assoir sa position d'honorable Conseiller royal - il ne pouvait maintenant pas s'empêcher de grincer des dents en voyant l'horreur s'inscrire sur chaque visage qu'il rencontrait. Merlin, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal à chaque carrefour ou changement d'humeur. Il ne s'énervait que lorsque l'on décidait de l'attaquer personnellement.

Et puis, en son for intérieur, il ne voulait pas vraiment être craint, mais être respecté.

Il sourit seul en pensant qu'Edward, avec qui il passait toutes ses nuits, lui avait un soir rétorqué qu'il ne voyait pas de différence entre les deux. Étrangement, cela ne l'avait absolument pas surpris.

En dehors de tous ces ennuis, s'il y avait bien un autre inconvénient à sa situation, c'était que son enfermement l'avait conduit à ne pas pouvoir revoir Alice.

Ou… Jasper.

Il savait que le prince blond était déjà guéri grâce aux bruits de couloirs qu'il percevait de sa chambre. Et il avait aussi appris que son amie passait maintenant tout son temps libre à ses côtés. Tentait-elle encore de le raisonner ? Cette simple idée, conjuguée aux souvenirs du bal, le fit serrer les poings de rage. Mais lorsque sa mémoire le fit revoir l'air triste et défiguré que la petite voyante avait affiché, il souffla de défaitisme tout en laissant s'en aller sa colère.

Alice aimait son époux malgré tous ses défauts. Qui était-il pour juger de ses sentiments ? Personne.

Haussant des épaules avant de refouler cette pensée, il se dit qu'entre autres le plus surprenant durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler était que la présence de Rosalie et d'Emmett s'était faite encore plus discrète que la sienne. Ce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était un comble lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère imposant d'Emmett.

Le couple semblait vouloir se tenir à l'écart tant que l'atmosphère néfaste qui régnait au palais ne se serait pas apaisée. En pensant à eux, le brun se rendit compte que même si Rosalie était une redoutable guerrière, et Emmett un grand plaisantin, ils ne pouvaient que reculer face aux douloureuses disputes qui secouaient leur famille. Ils n'aimaient pas les conflits, et encore moins les règlements de compte déloyaux.

Personne ne pouvait vraiment leur en blâmer.

Soufflant d'agacement, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était en quelque sorte celui qui avait créé une telle désunion au sein du clan Cullenus. Son arrivée à Elysion avait bouleversé leur fragile équilibre. Et bien qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir influencé quelques personnes, comme Edward, il s'en voulait de voir les conséquences de certains de ses actes.

Repoussant le sentiment de culpabilité qui voulait l'étreindre, il gonfla le torse en arrivant devant la porte menant à la salle des conseils royaux. Il fit un sourire amical aux soldats qui en gardaient l'entrée, ceux-là mêmes qui ne manqua pas de défaillir à sa vue, avant de rapidement passer la lourde porte qu'ils venaient de lui ouvrir.

La lumière émanant de la pièce l'éblouit un instant avant qu'il ne découvre les grandes baies vitrées, ornées de lourds rideaux en satin clairs, les meubles en bois vernis, et les tableaux – belle représentation de diverses batailles historiques – qui sillonnaient des murs blancs et dorés.

Quittant des yeux la décoration de la salle des conseils royaux, il croisa immédiatement le regard chaleureux d'Edward, qui l'invita d'un geste à se rapprocher de lui.

Le vampire se trouvait assis autour d'une immense table ronde dont le bois – certainement du chêne – semblait avoir magnifiquement vieilli avec le temps. À ses côtés se trouvait assise Rosalie, qui ne manqua pas de lui faire un sourire discret en guise de salut, tandis que son époux ne se gênait pas pour lui faire de larges signes des mains pour le souhaiter la bienvenue. Cette attitude décalée, et tellement amusante, attira une moue désapprobatrice et arrogante à Jasper, qui lui était assis de manière tendue de l'autre côté de la table. Alice, dont le regard s'était illuminé à sa présence, s'était empressée de lui serrer la main d'un geste… apaisant ? À cette vue, le sorcier eut immédiatement envie de lancer une pique. Mais il se retint.

S'approchant, il alla lentement s'assoir à une chaise à la droite d'Edward, à sa place de Conseiller, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence du couple royal d'Alayis.

Assis en bout de table, pour présider l'assemblée, Carlisle et Esmée avaient étudié son entrée en silence. Habillés majestueusement, ils étaient en tout point semblables à des Dieux dans leur posture noble et raffinée.

Se relevant, Harry se dépêcha de s'incliner pour les saluer comme le voulait l'usage, avant de reprendre place. Faisant un dernier tour de table, il se sentit presque mal à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'il était le seul « intrus » parmi les membres de la famille Cullenus. Car il était bien le seul à avoir été convié, et à avoir l'honneur, de faire partie de leur grand conseil de guerre.

Le corps raidi, il faillit sursauter violemment en sentant la main d'Edward passer avec délicatesse sur sa cuisse. Le repoussant en croisant les jambes, il ragea en apercevant son regard franc et sans gêne. Était-ce sa manière à lui de l'aider à se détendre ? Si c'était ça, ils auraient alors droit à une discussion bien difficile à ce sujet ce soir.

- C'est un plaisir de te compter parmi nous, Harry Potter. Fit la douce voix d'Esmée en brisant le silence de la pièce. Je tiens avant tout à t'exprimer tout le regret qu'éprouve ma famille au souvenir de la tournure qu'a prise le bal que nous avons organisé. Mais, je vous en prie chers enfants, laissons derrière-nous toute rancœur en rapport avec ces _troubles_ qui ont coûtés…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour moi, coupa avec fiel Jasper en remuant sur son siège, si c'est à ça que tu penses en parlant de « troubles ».

- Si tu étais un peu plus adulte, rétorqua la reine d'une voix légèrement refroidie, je n'aurais effectivement pas eu à m'excuser à ta place.

Harry avait envie d'invoquer un bol de pop-corn, avant de confortablement se caler dans son siège, pour mieux suivre cet échange. Déjà, le ton de la réunion était donné.

Percevant le reniflement de mépris de Jasper, qui détourna le visage d'un air blessé, il s'abstient à la dernière minute de féliciter Esmée pour ses paroles pleines de bon sens. Il savait que s'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir maintenant la bouche, il ne saurait que prononcer des paroles pleines de venin à l'intention du vampire blond. Et il avait aussi conscience que vu l'importance de cette réunion, il se devait de rester concentrer.

Croisant les doigts, il sourit en voyant qu'il avait enfin appris à se contenir et à gérer ses priorités. Ou peut-être que cet élan de maturité s'en ira-t-il à la fin de cette réunion ? Seul le temps le dira.

Repoussant, la main d'Edward qui tentait une fois de plus de le caresser, il remarqua finalement l'imposante reproduction des contrées d'Elysion qui avait été creusé et gravé dans le bois de la table. Tout le royaume vampirique, ainsi que d'autres contrées, et îles inconnues, y avait été retracé avec énormément de minutie, et prenait tout l'espace libre qu'offrait le meuble. Les océans, peints en bleu indigo, et les terres sauvages revêtues d'une douce couleur jade comportaient des petites inscriptions écrites en lettres argentées d'Argpal. En finition, le chef d'œuvre avait été protégé par une grande plaque en verre poli.

Plissant les yeux, tout se penchant en avant, Harry se gorgea de chaque détail qu'il pouvait y lire.

- Vois l'étendue de notre royaume, Harry Potter. Dit à cet instant Carlisle. Si mes fils et moi, nous nous partageons la plus grande partie du Nord, de l'Est, de l'Ouest, et du Centre, le reste du territoire nous ait encore inconnu et hostile.

Buvant chacune de ses paroles, il observa attentivement les terres du Sud qui se trouvait être presque aussi large que le territoire vampirique. Et dans cette région sauvage, si une partie appartenait aux humains, appelés sur la carte « Adan », un large espace était réservé à d'autres espèces, d'autres peuples. Fasciné, il observa aussi sans relâche les îles - dont il reconnut celle appartenant aux sirènes - les montagnes blanches, et les forêts luxuriantes.

Plus loin au Sud, son regard fut rapidement captivé par des terres ne comportant aucune inscription, et dont la reprographie semblait même incertaine.

- Qui y a-t-il là-bas ? Fit-il en se redressant pour pointer impatiemment du doigt une partie de la carte. Il n'y a rien d'inscrit.

- C'est l'arrière-Sud, dit Haradas. Lui répondit Rosalie. Nous supposons que les Arkans, et d'autres encore, se cachent parmi ces terres.

- Cette région est maudite ! Intervint Alice, les yeux troubles. On dit que là-bas le sol y est aride, les forêts meurtrières, et que dans le ciel, jamais aucun oiseau n'a été aperçu. Certains affirment même que le soir venu, les murmures du vent rendent fous ceux qui ont le malheur de s'y égarer. Ce sont des territoires laissés à l'abandon, où rien ne pousse, ou ne survit. À part ces horribles Arkans… _Elle frissonna d'angoisse et se colla contre l'épaule de son époux_. Ne cherche jamais à t'y perdre, Harry. Ces terres sont vraiment malsaines… Même avant ce conflit avec le Sud, nous n'avons jamais cherché à les conquérir.

- Mais… Fit-il encore. Comment font les Arkans pour y survivre dans ce cas ?

- Ces bêtes sont vraiment très résistantes. Éluda Emmett en haussant des épaules. Ne le prend pas comme si c'était un exploit pour eux ! C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup pour subsister.

Harry fixa encore « l'arrière-Sud » d'un air beaucoup plus intéressé.

Il s'aperçut que ces contrées, ces vastes montagnes noires, étaient bien loin des terres vampiriques. De nombreux territoires, plus ou moins sauvages, et plus ou moins vastes, séparaient les Elysioniens de l'Haradas. Alors pourquoi les Arkans avaient-ils parcouru tout ce chemin pour venir s'en prendre à une de leur cité ? Pourquoi se donner autant de peine si les vampires ne convoitaient même pas leurs contrées ? Tout cela ne lui paraissait pas logique. Il lui manquait la raison, la cause, ou la personne qui relirait les vampires aux Arkans. Retournant des centaines de fois le problème dans sa tête, il se sentit perdu de ne pas obtenir plus de réponses à ces questions.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour passer impunément tous ces territoires sans que personne n'essaie de les arrêter ? Demanda-t-il. Eux là ! _Fit-il en pointant du doigt une terre ornée d'un symbole représentant trois longues griffures de loup_. Ils ont bien dû piétiner leurs terres, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas repoussés avant qu'ils n'atteignent Ahrima ?

Certaines personnes autour de la table semblèrent gênées par ses questions.

- Beaucoup de peuples aux Sud ne nous apprécient pas, lui expliqua Edward d'une voix neutre, ou ont renié l'allégeance qu'il nous avait faite.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pour différentes raisons ! Dit le roux d'un ton énigmatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, une guerre dans nos contrées représente pour eux la chance de pouvoir un jour prendre le pouvoir à Elysion. Cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils se soient juste contentés de surveiller les Arkans lors de leur passage. _Il souffla d'agacement avant de se tourner vers l'ensemble des personnes présentes autour de la table_. De plus… vous devez aussi savoir qu'une partie de ces troupes ennemies ont aussi voyagé par la mer pour atteindre Ahrima. Je l'ai vu dans l'esprit de celui que nous avons capturé après la bataille.

Un silence plein de surprise accueillit cette nouvelle. Les Arkans n'étaient-ils pas censés être des brutes épaisses sans cervelles ? Comment avaient-ils pu s'organiser pour mener une attaque terrestre et maritime ? C'était inconcevable.

- Hum… Fit Emmett d'un air songeur. Il va falloir que nous surveillions un peu mieux nos rivages.

- C'est une blague ! Alors quoi ? Maintenant ils savent naviguer ?! Cracha Rosalie, qui ne réagit pas à la nouvelle aussi calmement que son époux. Non, moi je continue de douter que les Arkans soient assez futés et ordonnés pour mener une attaque de cette ampleur. _Elle reprit son souffle en repoussant d'un geste énervé ses longs cheveux blonds._ C'est vrai… Après tout, ils ne pensent habituellement qu'à se manger entre eux ! Les humains ont dû réussir, par je ne sais quel miracle, à les acheter.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Rétorqua Harry, agacé.

Il se retint de trembler sous l'intensité du regard clair de la magnifique blonde. Mais il ne comptait pas reculer pour autant. Et en réalité, il était assez surpris et mal à l'aise face à la réaction de Rosalie. Car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle démontrait aussi clairement, en sa présence, son mépris pour les rebelles.

Et lui ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Car encore une fois, son envie de les défendre le prenait à la gorge.

- Comment je sais quoi ? Fit la vampire.

- Comment peux-tu juste te contenter d'accuser les humains ? Continua-t-il- bravement. Les Arkans auraient très bien put avoir eux-mêmes préparé cette attaque. Après tout, ces imbéciles ont bien réussi à se construire des navires ! Moi, je crois surtout que vous n'avez aucune idée de leur réelle capacité !

Son intervention, comme il s'en doutait, laissa un froid dans la pièce. Généralement, il ne parlait de cette manière – insolente et têtue – qu'en présence de son compagnon. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis en petit comité, le sorcier ne ressentait plus le besoin de jouer au « gentil petit Harry Potter bien éduqué ». S'il avait été invité à participer à cette réunion au sommet, c'était bien la preuve qu'il était devenu important. Donc il ne comptait pas mâcher ses mots. Et de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, ils auraient bien tous fini par faire connaissance avec son caractère de cochon. Il valait mieux que ce soit le plus vite possible.

- Nous avons eu tout le loisir de constater de leur faiblesse lorsqu'ils ont quitté leurs territoires pour prendre part à la Grande Guerre. Intervint Jasper en le toisant. Ce sont des bêtes infâmes vivant dans les terres les plus abominées d'Elysion. _Il renifla méchamment_. Et, dois-je te rappeler que lors de la bataille d'Ahrima ils portaient bien haut le drapeau des humains en signe d'union avec eux ? Ils détruisaient la ville, brulons nos maisons et tuons nos enfants, au nom de ces rebelles que tu aimes tant défendre.

- C'est ça, renifla Harry, parle comme si tu avais été là !

Le vampire blond eut un rictus condescendant comme si cette pique provenait d'un enfant récalcitrant qui n'avait pas sa place auprès d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas tout pour cette histoire de drapeau… Avoua Harry en se reprenant. Mais bon, en dehors de ça, je tiens à rappeler que cela ne nous dit toujours pas comment les Arkans ont fait pour vous atteindre si facilement _! Il marqua une pause dans son discours pour laisser aux autres la chance de le répondre_. Moi, dès le départ, j'aurais eu tendance à me méfier de ces « bêtes infâmes » qui arrivent à survivre dans les terres maudites de l'arrière-Sud. Car c'était bien là une preuve de leur résistance et de leur force. _Englobant la salle du regard, il les accusa_ : vous avez aussi commis une grave erreur en les sous-estimant.

Ça, c'était propre aux vampires de se croire constamment supérieur et de mépriser les autres. Les Arkans devaient depuis le départ être de terribles adversaires. Mais ils avaient seulement dû avoir du mal à se regrouper et à s'unir. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient agencés, il allait bien falloir les prendre au sérieux.

- Même si les rebelles ont vraiment envoyé les Arkans, finit-il, vous ne pouvez pas juste occulter votre part de responsabilité dans ce désastre.

- Quelle part de responsabilité ? Moi, je ne vois que des misérables humains qu'il nous faut châtier ! Se renfrogna Jasper. Fais-nous plaisir et arrête de supposer de leur culpabilité, Adan ! Ton peuple nous a attaqués, et j'estime qu'ils doivent en payer le prix fort.

Le brun le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Encore une fois, il était en train d'affronter le prince blond au sujet de « son peuple ». La colère et la haine qui montèrent en lui, faisant presque trembler son corps, lui donnaient envie de commettre un massacre.

Sous la table, il se retint de bondir sur son compagnon lorsque celui-ci lui caressa – un peu trop longuement - la jambe en signe d'apaisement. Le fixant dans le coin de l'œil, il se rappela que ces derniers temps il le trouvait un peu trop… insistant dans ses gestes d'affection. Retenant un rougissement, il n'osa pas penser aux besoins qu'il devait avoir envie d'assouvir depuis un bon moment.

Non, il devait rester concentré sur cette réunion.

Retenant un soupir agacé, il se dit que cette caresse avait au moins eu le mérite de le calmer.

- Vous avez certainement raison, Harry. Dit calmement Carlisle, sans ciller. Nous avons peut-être ignoré le fait que les Arkans puissent un jour devenir une réelle menace. Toutefois, je me dois aussi de donner raison à mon fils. Jasper. _Il se calla confortablement dans son siège avant de continuer_ : ce n'est pas une simple supposition, c'est une affirmation. Et nous ne pouvons plus nier l'implication des humains dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons des preuves de leur culpabilité.

Harry le vit attraper sur la table un bout de tissus, déchiré et sale, dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour reconnaitre, sous le sang et la crasse, les emblèmes du peuple humain qui y avaient été brodés. Ils en revenaient encore et toujours à ce stupide drapeau pour accuser les rebelles.

- Nous allons devoir prendre de nouvelles mesures, appuya le roi, afin de nous garantir de la sécurité de nos terres.

De nouvelles mesures ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne seraient absolument pas favorables aux peuples du Sud. Rageur, Harry se rendit compte que cette réunion n'avait peut-être en réalité pour but que de trouver la meilleure manière de _contrôler_ la menace humaine.

Soit, il était tout prêt à contrecarrer leur plan.

Car si d'un côté, il voulait bien leur donner raison, quelque chose le poussait tout de même à vouloir prendre une fois de plus la défense des Sudariens. Et même si toutes les preuves tendaient à les désigner comme étant les coupables, il voulait absolument aller contre cette fatalité.

Le souvenir qu'il gardait des rebelles comme Abel, ou Gladys le poussait à douter qu'ils puissent un jour comploter la destruction d'une cité vampirique. Non, ces gens avaient plutôt tendance à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans réfléchir, et à souffrir ensuite le martyre dans les cachots de leur ennemi.

- Bon… Il semble que je doive à mon tour intervenir… pour défendre la cause des rebelles. Souffla la voix veloutée d'Edward. Et j'ai bien peur de devoir en même temps ruiner vos théories de complot avec l'annonce que je m'apprête à faire. _Il eut un rire sarcastique._ Voyez-vous, il vous manque un élément essentiel pour juger de ce cas : la présence d'un tout d'un nouvel ennemi. _Levant une main pour couper la parole à ceux qui voulaient déjà l'interrompre, il reprit _: cet ennemi, caché depuis trop longtemps dans l'ombre, a joué un rôle primordial dans l'attaque des Arkans. Je l'ai vu à Ahrima ! _Il pointa du doigt son front pour expliquer qu'il l'avait découvert grâce à son pouvoir__._Qui que ce soit, et quoi qu'ils veuillent, ils se servent de toutes les créatures vivant dans l'arrière-Sud pour nous défier.

Le brun se retint de sauter de joie en entendant son compagnon apporter l'innocence des rebelles. Il savait bien qu'il avait eu raison à leur sujet. Cependant, pourquoi le télépathe avait-il attendu si longtemps avant d'intervenir ? Tournant la tête vers lui, il le vit observer sa mine renfrognée avant de retenir un rire.

Très bien, cela amusait juste Edward de le voir s'agacer contre les membres de sa famille. Ou peut-être voulait-il les confronter à son mauvais caractère ? Ces deux suppositions semblaient être les bonnes.

- Quoi ? S'écria Rosalie. Mais… De quoi parles-tu ?

- L'Arkan à qui j'ai dérobé cette information n'était qu'un sous-fifre, éluda le roux, donc je ne dispose pas de toutes les réponses. Je sais juste que ces personnes… dont j'ai cru apercevoir la forme encapuchonnée… les dirigent avec brio en leur donnant des ordres très précis. Et ce n'est pas tout ! _Il parcourut silencieusement du regard les personnes assisse autour de lui. _Ils ne se contentent pas seulement de nous attaquer. Les Arkans s'en prennent aussi aux humains, et cela, en utilisant _notre_ bannière.

- C'est… Fit Rosalie, sans voix. Totalement fou ! Impossible ! Ils… se font passer pour nous ? Ils se jouent de nous ?!

Le problème devenait bien plus grave qu'il le pensait. L'arrivée de cet ennemi inconnu compliquait absolument tout.

- Et comment font-ils pour maitriser les Arkans ? Demanda à brule-pourpoint Emmett. Comment peuvent-ils vivre avec eux dans l'Haradas ? As-tu vu quelque chose, Alice ?

- Non, fit la voyance après s'être concentrée, j'ai toujours eu du mal à voir l'avenir de ceux qui vivent hors de nos terres.

- Donc on se retrouve avec presque rien. Fit Rosalie. Quelle mauvaise blague !

L'ambiance de la salle sembla être encore plus tendue.

- On s'en moque ! Rugit Jasper. Je sais que tu nous mens, Edward ! En plus de constamment vouloir protéger ton précieux « conseiller », maintenant, tu nous inventes des sornettes pour défendre ces traitres, ces crasseux d'humains ! Moi, je n'y crois pas ! C'est impossible qu'aucune de nos troupes n'ait jamais remarqué la présence de ces sois disant « ennemis de l'ombre » !

- Quelle troupe, Jasper ? Cela fait longtemps que plus aucun de nos soldats ne s'aventure dans le lointain Sud ! Ragea aussitôt le vampire roux en se redressant à moitié. Les conflits qui parcourent le royaume nous poussent à devoir rester sur nos terres, et même nos espions ne récoltent que peu d'informations. _Il montra ses canines tant il était énervé_. Se cacher dans l'arrière-Sud est une idée de génie pour cet ennemi. Tu ne peux nier ces faits ! Admets-le !

- Il suffit ! Cria Esmée en voulant tuer la dispute dans l'œuf. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'heure est grave ? C'est incroyable… Même Emmett se tient correctement !

Se détournant de cette énième dispute, le brun repensa aux éléments qu'ils avaient rassemblés ensemble. Il devait à présent prendre en compte la présence d'ennemis invisibles qui combattaient en usant de fausses bannières et semaient un peu plus la zizanie à Elysion.

Les rebelles devenaient alors des victimes au même titre que les vampires. Toutefois, cela ne faisait toujours pas de ces deux peuples des alliés. Comment feront-ils à l'avenir pour différencier un ennemi d'un autre ? De qui devront-ils se méfier lorsqu'une autre cité d'Elysion sera réduite en cendre ? Que devront-ils croire ? Ces incertitudes risqueront à coup sûr de les porter préjudice dans l'avenir.

- Diviser pour mieux régner…. Dit-il alors en faisant face aux regards intrigués des autres vampires. C'est la règle d'or !

- Oui, renchérit Edward, calmé, ils ont bien appris cette leçon. Diviser, nous le sommes déjà, mais nous restons tout de même un royaume très puissant.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Reprit Harry. Ces attaques, qu'elles proviennent des rebelles ou de l'arrière-Sud, vont un jour ou l'autre réussir à vous miner. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus aveugles à ce qu'il se passe à l'Haradas, il faut à tout prix inverser la tendance !

Attentif, il contempla l'air convaincu des autres Cullenus avant de foncer les sourcils en voyant Carlisle baisser la tête d'un air soucieux. L'observant plus attentivement, il vit une ombre passer dans son regard, avant qu'il ne reprenne son même air habituel. Que pouvait bien leur cacher le roi ? Il sentait que celui-ci détenait d'importantes informations.

Intrigué, il lança automatiquement un regard à Edward qui fixait lui aussi son père avec insistance. Après un long moment de concentration, il vit le vampire secouer la tête et se détourner.

Quoi ? N'arrivait-il pas à lire dans l'esprit de Carlisle ? Harry jeta un regard assez admiratif au roi. Devait-il tenter l'occlumancie sur lui ? Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de violer ainsi l'esprit des autres. Se tournant vers Edward, il laissa leurs yeux se croiser, et sut d'ambler qu'ils s'étaient compris : un des deux allait devoir interroger personnellement le roi d'Elysion.

- On s'en moque ! Répéta une nouvelle fois Jasper. Notre dynastie est en place depuis de nombreuses décennies. Ce n'est pas avec deux trois créatures venant de l'arrière-Sud, rit-il, que cet « ennemi de l'ombre » arrivera à nous détrôner. Nous ne risquons rien !

- Ne sois pas stupide ! L'agressa Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Nous ne pouvons pas juste ignorer leur présence maintenant qu'elle nous a été révélée. Au contraire, c'est le bon moment de se réunir…

- Pitié ! Coupa le blond. Épargne-nous tes discours sur les bienfaits d'une paix à Elysion parce que personne autour de cette table n'y croit ! Sache que nous n'avons besoin de personne pour défendre nos terres ! Que ce soit eux, ou les Sudariens, qu'ils viennent tous ! Nous, vampires, saurons faire face !

- Espèce d'abru… Commença à dire le brun.

Il fut coupé dans son insulte lorsque la main de Carlisle, qui tenait un long spectre fait d'or blanc et de diamants, s'abattit avec force sur le sol carrelé.

- Ma décision est prise. Intervint sa voix forte et résolue. Il faut au moins tenter de rétablir la communication entre les peuples d'Elysion et ses alentours. Peut-être devrions-nous envoyer un messager au Sud pour commencer les négociations ?

- Non ! Il nous déteste ! Affirma Alice, en plissant le nez. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour savoir qu'ils ne nous permettront pas de les approcher, et encore moins pour nous écouter déblatérer sur un quelconque complot impliquant un ennemi dont ne connaissons même pas l'identité. Je les entends déjà rire dans ma tête !

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les Sudariens, qui se croyaient encore victimes de la tyrannie des vampires, n'allaient certainement pas les accueillir les bras ouverts. Surtout que Jasper, et il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, Edward, se plaisaient à se moquer ouvertement d'eux.

- Envoyez-moi ! Cria-t-il. Ils auront peut-être plus confiance en un messager humain ?

- Très bonne idée ! Dit Jasper, soudainement réjoui. Envoyons-le !

- Non ! Aboya Edward. Es-tu fou ? Humains ou pas, ils n'ont aucune confiance en Harry Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots. La surprotection de son amant devenait parfois vraiment pesante. Il voulait qu'il le voie enfin comme le puissant sorcier qu'il était.

- Même s'ils connaissent mon nom, rétorqua-t-il, ils ne connaissent pas mon apparence. Et même si c'était le cas, je connais quelques sorts, des glamours, qui sauront m'aider.

- Pour te faire passer pour qui ? S'agaça encore plus le vampire roux. Écoute, de la même manière que nous avons placé des espions tout autour de leur territoire, eux aussi, doivent avoir trouvé le moyen de nous surveiller. Tu ne sauras pas passer inaperçu parmi eux !

Il ragea en comprenant qu'il était en train de perdre cette joute verbale. Le pire avec Edward était lorsqu'il lui tenait tête.

- Très bien. Grinça-t-il. Je n'aurais qu'à… mentir, ou que sais-je encore, lorsqu'il le faudra. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le crois !

- Mais tu n'es pas non plus un immortel ! Appuya son amant. Arrête de vouloir bêtement te mettre en danger.

- Mais toi non plus tu n'es pas invincible ! Contra-t-il avec hargne. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- Certes, mais je reste toujours moins fragile que toi !

Leur dispute avait jeté un silence dans l'assistance qui les avait observés se jeter des piques. Croisant le regard moqueur d'Emmett, et le sourire ravi d'Alice, le brun fut le premier à se reprendre et à admettre sa défaite.

Au fond, s'il ne faisait pas preuve de mauvaise foi, son compagnon avait peut-être raison de ne pas le laisser faire. Le risque était définitivement trop grand.

- Bien. Fit Esmée, en ramenant le calme dans la pièce. Ne nous pouvons pas vraiment compter sur une aide extérieure, et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'identité de nos nouveaux ennemis de l'arrière-Sud. Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont puissants ou dignes d'intérêt. Dans ce cas, que nous reste-t-il comme option ?

Tous penchèrent la tête pour réfléchir à cette question.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il va falloir traquer cet ennemi invisible. Dit aussitôt Harry. Puisque nous ne pouvons compter que sur notre seule force, c'est à nous de les démasquer et de les réduire à néant.

Minutieusement, ses paroles furent pesées, examinées, avant d'être approuvées par les autres.

Harry ne voulait laisser aucune chance à ces créatures de l'Haradas. Pour lui, le fait qu'il ait joué avec eux comme un chaton avec une souris le mettait hors de lui. De plus, lui qui passait son temps à défendre les Sudariens, il en avait presque perdu la foi à cause d'eux. Vraiment, c'était impardonnable.

Satisfait d'être devenu un fin stratège, il se frotta mentalement les mains à la perspective de pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de cette nouvelle menace. Peut-être qu'après ça, il pourrait même voir une entente entre humains et vampires se former.

Aujourd'hui, lors de ce grand conseil royal, il estimait enfin avoir fait toutes ses preuves à la famille Cullenus. Tournant la tête vers Edward, il ne se formalisa pas de son visage impassible pour aller se noyer dans son regard chargé d'émotions. Le vampire était fier de lui, et derrière ce contentement, Harry crut voir apparaitre un sentiment encore plus doux et passionnel.

- Nous enverrons dans une semaine une escouade de soldats parcourir les terres de l'arrière-Sud. Décida Carlisle. Ils emprunteront l'océan du centre de Galéas…

- Ces terres sont dangereuses, Carlisle. Cria Alice, en lui touchant la main. Devons-nous vraiment risquer ainsi leurs vies ?

- C'est un mal nécessaire. Fit le roi d'un ton catégorique. Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens pour réussir à débusquer les vauriens qui s'y terrent ! _Il prit une expiration et lança un regard doux à sa belle-fille avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée_. Mes fils, je vous laisse trois jours pour réunir le nécessaire pour une telle expédition.

Le brun vit les trois princes hocher la tête d'un air sérieux. Étant les commandants des armées de l'empire, il était normal que ce soit eux qui s'occupent de ce type de quête.

- Et en entendant la finalité de cette histoire d'ennemis invisibles, continua d'une voix basse Carlisle, je serais aussi ravi de connaitre tes ambitions futures, Harry Potter. Vois-tu, avec tous ceux dont je dois me méfier, je suis impatient de savoir où va ta loyauté ?

Nouant ses doigts à ceux de son amant sous la table, le sorcier sut que l'heure était aussi venue pour lui d'exprimer ses réelles intentions. Étant donné la manière dont tout Alayis se méfiait de lui et de ses étranges pouvoirs, il devait rapidement trouver une manière de rassurer la famille royale pour éviter de se retrouver avec un autre collier d'Olodora'N autour du cou. Sans ciller, il haussa le menton avant de répondre au roi.

- Si au départ mes sentiments étaient tout autres, aujourd'hui, je sens que mon cœur appartient aussi à votre monde. Fit-il. Je me sens maintenant investie d'une mission que je me dois d'accomplir en restant à vos côtés. _Il prit une pause pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles._ Si jamais une autre guerre devait éclater, et je sens que cela se rapproche, sachez que je ne resterais pas en arrière. Que je cours vers la mort, ou vers la victoire, si vous intentions visent le bien-être d'Elysion et de ses contrées, je saurais vous rester fidèle.

Sa phrase, sans être un véritable serment d'allégeance, le plaçait du côté des vampires tout en lui laissant une certaine marge de liberté.

- Tu te dis investi d'une mission ? Questionna curieusement Esmée, en l'observant d'un air enthousiaste. Et qu'as-tu de si précieux à nous offrir, Harry Potter ? Hormis ta magie et tes talents d'orateurs… Que penses-tu être capable d'apporter à notre monde ?

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Harry vit que tous les autres Cullenus étaient impatients d'entendre sa réponse. Jasper semblait ravi à l'idée de le savoir décontenancé, Alice gigotait curieusement sur sa chaise, Rosalie tapotait la table de ses ongles d'un geste nerveux, Emmett ne souriait plus de toutes ses dents, et le regard de Carlisle semblait vouloir le transpercer de toute part. Seul Edward le fixait avec calme et confiance.

Toussotant, il dut tout de même prendre un moment pour réfléchir à la question tant il avait été surpris. Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup d'envies à exprimer et à voir réaliser. Et les paroles d'Edward, lui disant qu'il serait un modèle pour les autres, résonnaient encore fortement en lui.

Il voulait, et il allait changer ce monde.

- Ce que chaque homme, femme, ou enfant veut. Indépendamment de leur nature, de leur origine, ou de leur croyance. Dit-il avec force. J'amène avec moi ce qui réjouit les cœurs et atténue les rancœurs. Ce qui soulève les peuples et les pousse à s'unir sous une même bannière. Ce qui rassure nos corps et éloigne la douleur d'un esprit trop longtemps tourmenté. Ce qui pousse aux miracles et au dépassement de soi. _Il prit le temps d'attirer l'attention de tous les vampires de la pièce avant de continuer_. J'apporte avec moi de l'espoir.

Un silence dubitatif accueillit ses dernières paroles. Le brun pouvait sentir la présence d'Edward, qui avait lâché sa main pour recommencer à lui caresser la cuisse, lui réchauffer le cœur. Il ne pensait même plus à la présence néfaste de Jasper, et se concentrait totalement sur les réactions des autres Cullenus.

Souriant à Alice, qui avait posé une main émue sur son cœur, il répondit aussi au hochement de tête satisfait de Rosalie. Passant son regard sur Emmett, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il n'osa pas regarder son amant et attendit la gorge serrée la réponse du couple royale.

- L'espoir ? Intervint alors Jasper d'un air pincé. Il nous parle d'espoir… N'est-ce pas l'espoir de nous vaincre qui pousse les Sudariens à braver nos frontières ? N'est-ce pas l'espoir de faire le plus de morts possible à Ahrima qui les a convaincus de ne pas tenter d'arrêter les Arkans ? N'est-ce pas le fol espoir d'installer une paix durable qui nous a déjà conduits à baisser notre garde et qui a couté la vie d'Isabella ? _La douleur le rendait irascible, et sa belle apparence d'ange gardien était balayée par son expression d'homme pris dans la démence_. Et toi, Edward, n'est-ce pas l'espoir d'une douce vengeance qui t'a poussé à torturer durant toutes ces années ? N'ai-je pas été un bon frère en te soutenant dans tes choix ? T'ai-je tourné le dos lorsque les autres voulaient te laisser sombrer dans la folie ? Dis-moi ce qui a changé !

Le blond avait fini par faire ressortir sa haine en usant de son empathie pour frôler, sans contraindre, tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Perdu dans sa souffrance, Harry vit qu'il semblait ne pas se préoccuper du fait qu'il venait encore de provoquer un esclandre devant ses parents. Jamais encore il n'avait vu à quel point cet homme avait été écorché vif.

Il eut presque pitié de lui.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Calma le sorcier d'une voix apaisante qui le surprit lui-même. Mais c'est aussi ce même espoir qui nous pousse à vouloir un jour vivre dans un monde où chacun se sentira en sécurité, et osera tourner le dos à son voisin. Un monde où personne n'aura besoin de se sacrifier, et où la douleur de l'un sera le souci de tous. Un monde où nous serons capables de protéger un enfant de huit ans afin que les horreurs de la guerre ne lui enlèvent pas toute son innocence. _Sa voix se brisa alors que l'image de Nolan envahissait ses pensées_. L'espoir en des temps meilleurs où chacun aura le courage de prendre les armes pour défendre ce qui juste. Au lieu de se complaire dans l'hypocrisie et la méchanceté gratuite. Un monde où les forts ne seront pas les seuls à devoir se battre et mourir pour ceux qui se plaisent à trahir et à se cacher. Mais où chaque grain de sable apportera son aide à l'édifice afin que la paix réjouisse enfin nos cœurs. _Il repensa aux paroles de Rosalie lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé côté à côte vers Alayis._ Je rêve d'un peuple qui cessera de se complaire dans des attaques discriminatoires, mais où chacun se consacrera à des causes justes. _Il revit les horreurs qu'il avait vécues à son arrivée à Elysion et la douleur qui émanait de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés_. Je vous offre l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour… je ferais d'Elysion une terre unie !

Le silence qui recevait ses paroles fut presque amical. Tout le monde penchait la tête, et gigotait sur son siège pour percevoir chacun de ses mots.

- Je sais que cet espoir vous anime tout autant que moi. Affirma Harry. Je ne vous dis pas que j'ai déjà la solution à tous vos problèmes, ou que la confiance régnera du jour au lendemain entre les Elysioniens, les Sudariens, et les autres… Je ne dis pas non plus que ce sera facile ! Au contraire. Ce sera long. Pénible. Et douloureux. _Il laissa cette idée envahir chaque esprit_. Mais ne voyez-vous pas que l'ennemi est à nos portes et se sert déjà de nos faiblesses ? N'est-il pas temps pour nous de prendre en main notre destin ?!

Essoufflé, Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé en public. Généralement, il ne gardait ces longues phrases que pour Edward, son compagnon et seul confident.

Mais il fallait que les autres sachent aussi ce qui lui rongeait le cœur. Il ne pouvait plus cacher son envie de voir les vampires considérer enfin les autres peuples comme étant des égaux et des alliés. Comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire face à leurs côtés cruels, hautain, et vindicatif ? Il désirait plus que tout voir un jour se former une alliance, douce allégorie de la paix, entre tous les peuples d'Elysion. Alliance qui les permettrait ensuite de faire face à toute autre menace future.

Il voulait les apprendre à ne former qu'un.

Dans le silence de la pièce, il faillit sursauter en voyant Carlisle se relever brusquement de son siège. Le roi plongea son regard clair sur lui, et soudainement, son visage s'épanouit sous un magnifique sourire. Il sembla comme rajeunir alors qu'une aura de bienveillance l'entourait et faisait presque briller sa peau. Jamais encore, le brun n'avait été autant éblouit par la beauté d'un vampire. Même Edward ne lui était pas encore apparu si charmeur, et si bon.

- Enfin, Harry Potter… Fit le roi, toujours souriant, en ouvrant les bras. Enfin, nous nous comprenons.

Ces paroles, à peine murmurées, sonnèrent comme une acceptation. Le sorcier eut l'impression que Carlisle venait en réalité de lui ouvrir les portes de son cercle familial, de lui accorder son entière confiance et sa bénédiction.

- Bienvenue à Elysion. Continua Carlisle. Bienvenue… parmi nous.

Sans voix, il ne prêta même pas attention à Jasper lorsque celui-ci se leva avec fracas pour quitter la pièce. Les mains froides de Rosalie et d'Emmett qui se posèrent sur son épaule avec joie ne le firent même pas frémir. Et la caresse d'Edward dans son dos ne lui tira qu'un délicieux frisson. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ce roi, ce père bienveillant, qui serrait contre lui sa femme – dont le sourire rivaliserait de beauté avec celui des plus grandes déesses - et qui le couvait déjà d'attention.

Il venait d'être accepté.

XXXX

Marchant lentement dans l'arrière-cour du palais, Harry admirait d'un air distrait les hauts arbres bien taillés, les belles fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, et les grandes statues faites en pierre de Jade.

Un silence confortable et accueillant régnait dans ces lieux.

Soufflant de soulagement en voyant qu'il se trouvait seul en ces lieux, il se réjouit de ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps les regards effarés des autres nobles à son passage. Vraiment, cette peur constante qu'il leur inspirait devenait pesante.

Edward avait souhaité rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ses parents, et le brun pensait qu'il ne manquerait pas d'interroger le roi au sujet de cette nouvelle menace qui venait de leur être révélée. Dans son cœur, il comptait sur ses pouvoirs télépathiques et sur sa force de caractère pour obtenir quelques révélations de la part de son père. Car à l'heure actuelle, toutes informations, aussi minimes soient-elle, avaient son importance.

Passant près d'une fontaine, où la statue d'une sirène y déversait de l'eau claire, il pensa que cette cour, qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un jardin, était en train de se transformer en véritable labyrinthe. Ses pas commençaient à devenir plus vifs lorsqu'il croisa enfin une troupe de soldats qui montaient la garde. Les observant, il renonça à leur demander le chemin en apercevant leurs mines inquiètes à l'idée de son approche.

Changeant de trajectoire, il jura en s'enfonçant un peu plus au fond de cet immense jardin. Là, les arbres, beaucoup plus touffus, empêchaient presque totalement les rayons du soleil d'atteindre le sol. Tout en empruntant un chemin bordé de pierres, Harry remarqua la beauté des lampadaires noirs qui éclairaient faiblement sa route. Piqué dans sa curiosité, il longea plus rapidement les bosquets de fleurs aux épines saillantes, et se gorgea de l'atmosphère presque gothique qui régnait à l'arrière du jardin. Il avait l'impression qu'une aura de nostalgie, allant même jusqu'au désespoir, alourdissait le vent qui faisait se soulever les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux noirs.

Tournant à un énième lampadaire, il marqua un arrêt surpris face à l'immense édifice qui se dressait à présent face à lui. Plus qu'une église, le jardin renfermait en son sein un bâtiment décoré de scènes religieuses et militaires, et d'énormes piliers et obélisque de granit.

Retenant un tremblement, le brun pesa le pour et contre afin de décider si oui ou non il devait faire demi-tour. Il se frotta un moment nerveusement les mains, avant de laisser sa curiosité le pousser à franchir l'entrée entourée de colonnade de l'édifice, pour arriver dans une vaste salle éclairée par des milliers de bougies, et décorée de vitraux formant des tableaux de différentes couleurs. Partout y étaient représentés des phénix survolant les contrées d'Elysion, ou encore, voletant au-dessus d'une chute d'eau claire.

Six entrées monumentales menaient à des galeries interminables entourées de hautes colonnes, menaient à des portes en or ouvrant sur ce qui semblait être des antichambres, des lieux de prières, et des catacombes.

Tournant sur lui-même avant de choisir de continuer à explorer les lieux plus en avant, Harry aperçut au-devant de la salle où il se trouvait, un immense orgue blanc, comptant 56 jeux répartis sur 4 claviers et pédaliers, et dont le bois lustré prouvait qu'il devait être bien entretenu par les servantes du palais. S'en approchant, il n'osa pas poser ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoires, et laissa son regard être attiré par un petit corridor qui menait à une large porte en or. Les yeux plissés pour y lire les inscriptions qui y avaient été gravées en Argpal, il y déchiffra une rime : « I Edelhie enwe vany… Auta i Arie…» (Que les étoiles la protègent… Là, où le jour s'est achevé…). Et à cet instant, il réalisa enfin là où il se trouvait.

Il venait d'atteindre la nécropole royale.

C'était ici que les vampires gardaient les tombes de leurs défunts souverains. Ce lieu sacré, et isolé des regards indiscrets, renfermait la dépouille des plus grands rois et reines de la famille Cullenus.

Impatient d'en voir plus, le sorcier posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte d'or avant d'hésiter à pénétrer dans cette nouvelle pièce. En avait-il le droit ? Que se passerait-il si on le surprenait à trainer autour de ces sépultures ? Hésitant une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer son exploration tant sa curiosité avait été éveillée. De toute manière, étant donné qu'il était déjà arrivé ici, il valait mieux aller jusqu'au bout.

Immédiatement, il pénétra dans une autre salle hypostyle comptant plus d'une centaine de colonnes gravées de pierres précieuses, et de majestueux tableau aux moulures dorées. Le plafond, légèrement vouté, était retenu par des grands piliers en ivoire.

Faisant deux pas à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce, Harry remarqua la large tombe en marbre, surélevé sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres de hauteur, qui occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. Hypnotisé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'y approcher pour admirer l'impressionnante statue en monolithes de quartz – d'une femme allongée, les yeux clos, la tête ceignit d'un diadème, et les mains jointes sur une épée – qui en gardait l'ouverture.

À la lueur des chandeliers, les diamants et autres pierres précieuses qui comblaient la pièce semblaient chatoyer de mille éclats. L'encens, fraichement allumé, répondait une douce odeur orientale qui troublait les sens.

C'était le tombeau d'une reine.

- Tu cherches la mort, Adan ? Dit une voix froide dans son dos. Si tel est le cas, je n'hésiterais pas à exaucer ton souhait.

Se retournant dans un sursaut, Harry retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant apparaitre Jasper, vêtu simplement d'un ensemble noir et argenté. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se força à prendre un faux air détracté pour l'observer d'un œil méfiant. Que faisait-il ici, à se faufiler comme une anguille ? Il n'osait pas croire que le vampire avait eu l'idée de le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de cette nécropole.

Tendu, il ne fit aucun geste lorsque le blond s'avança de quelques pas vers lui. Le poing serré, il sentait déjà sa magie prête à le protéger lorsque son ennemi finit par le contourner – sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire – afin de venir se poster à genoux devant la seule tombe de la pièce. Incrédule devant ce manque de réaction, il observa les épaules raidies, la tête basse, et l'aura de culpabilité qui entourait le prince de Galyas.

- Ta présence en elle-même est une offense pour elle. Lui lança méchamment le prince. Va-t'en ! Je ne tiens pas à supporter d'autres discordes avec le reste de ma famille.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était de ma faute ! Ragea-t-il. Tu es le seul à avoir créé toutes ces « discordes». _Son regard revint à la tombe_. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence peut déranger cette… personne… déjà morte.

Il se retint de reculer d'angoisse lorsque le vampire se retourna lentement, trop lentement, vers lui pour le foudroyer de son regard bleu électrique.

- En prenant en compte le fait que tu t'es immiscé, de la pire manière possible, aux côtés de son promis, dit-il pince-sans-rire, je crois au contraire que tu devrais à présent te contenter de baisser la tête et de partir.

Le sorcier allait répliquer que le blond ne connaissait rien de sa relation avec Edward, avant que le reste de son discours ne l'atteigne en plein cœur. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il fréquentait le… _promis_ de cette défunte ? Reculant de deux pas, il reçut le choc comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle en plein visage.

Il n'était pas dans n'importe quel tombeau royal. Il était dans celui de la princesse Isabella Cullenus.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu à faire autant face au fantôme de cette femme. Déjà, il avait dû endurer les confidences d'Edward à son sujet, et maintenant, le destin avait voulu qu'il vienne se perdre dans son tombeau. Quelqu'un là-haut devait vraiment se jouer de lui.

Rageant, il allait suivre le conseil du prince blond et quitter la pièce, avant de changer d'avis à la dernière seconde.

Détaillant la statue de la femme allongée sur la tombe, il fut surpris de n'éprouver aucun ressenti pour cette princesse qui lui était inconnue. Isabella faisait partie du passé de son compagnon, et étant morte, elle ne pourrait jamais venir le lui voler. Non, ce fantôme était condamné à rester prisonnière de ce tombeau dont les pierres en granit ne laissaient échapper qu'un vent froid de nostalgie. Sans pour autant être oubliée, elle ne pourrait pas venir lui réclamer la place qu'il avait durement acquise dans le cœur du prince roux.

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi son amant n'avait pas hésité à lui parler de son ancienne fiancée, à cœur ouvert. C'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de concurrence entre eux. Se retenant de se frapper le front face à sa sottise, il comprit qu'il était représentait le présent, et peut-être le futur d'Edward. Il était celui qui se tiendrait à ses côtés, dans ses bras, et à eux deux, ils sauraient transformer Elysion.

Toute la famille Cullenus avait depuis longtemps fait leur deuil de cette princesse au destin tragique.

Observant la forme blottie et abattue de Jasper, il se rendit compte que non, tous les Cullenus n'avaient pas encore fait leurs adieux à Isabella. Et le blond était le seul qui persistait à se laisser hanter par ce fantôme.

- Qu'attends-tu pour t'en aller ? Aboya soudainement le vampire. Ne comprends-tu pas que t'as présence m'insupporte ?

Retenant sa première envie de lui répondre vertement par une insulte, Harry rejoua encore la nuit où son compagnon l'avait enlacé, et s'était lentement ouvert à lui pour lui faire des confidences. Il rejoua en boucle toutes les paroles que ce dernier lui avait dites sur son frère et lui dans la faible lueur d'une bougie vacillante.

À tête reposée, face au visage défait de Jasper, il devait convenir qu'il était temps pour lui d'accorder de lui une chance. Il devait tenter de le… comprendre.

- Vraiment ? Alors, dis-moi pourquoi ? Attaqua-t-il. À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que j'ai moi-même mis fin à l'existence d'Isabella !

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Ragea le blond en se redressant. Tu n'en es pas digne ! Que ce soit tes mains, ou celles d'un autre, pour moi cela ne change rien au fait que cela reste des humains qui ont commandités sa mort… Des humains… Des animaux… Des traitres… Tout comme toi…

Une moue de dégout déforma les traits d'Harry alors qu'il toisait allégrement Jasper du regard. Il avait sous-estimé à quel point son esprit pouvait être… dérangé.

- Tu es franchement ridicule. Souffla-t-il. Regarde-toi ! À jouer les pauvres âmes en détresse comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir ici. _Il se retint de lui cracher à la figure tant sa hargne était grande_. Ta cruauté n'a d'égal que la taille de ton ego.

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le corps de Jasper frissonner de fureur tout en lui envoyant des petites vagues de haine. Repoussant une de ses mèches des cheveux de sa frange trop longues, Harry ne s'en laissa pas démonter et avança de quelques pas vers lui. Il était l'heure pour eux deux d'aller jusqu'au fond du problème.

- As-tu la moindre idée de l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir dans nos vies ? Lui susurra le prince, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. As-tu la moindre idée de qui elle était pour moi ?

- Non ! Mais va-y crache le morceau, Jasper ! Je suis là pour ça ! Je suis là pour qu'on mette enfin carte sur table !

Le brun se retint de trépigner sur place tant il avait envie de faire réagir le blond. Que ce soit pour se battre, ou pour parlementer, il voulait obtenir une réaction. Son rata un battement enthousiasme lorsqu'il le vit prêt à se redresser pour l'affronter.

Tendu, il s'attendait à recevoir de nouvelles piques, voir une autre attaque empathique, mais à la dernière seconde, Jasper se détourna vers la tombe pour se recueillir.

La rage fit bouillir ses veines en le voyant faire. Il avait l'impression de frapper de toutes ses forces contre un mur en brique sans jamais réussir à le faire céder. Dire qu'Edward comptait sur lui pour comprendre son frère. Comment devait-il s'y prendre si celui-ci demeurait muet ? Déjà, il sentait que les derniers fils de sa maigre patience venaient de se rompre.

- Parle, crétin ! Cracha-t-il. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as tellement de mal à me regarder en face ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer ? Explique-moi en quoi ta haine est justifiée ? Et en quoi elle permet la mort d'Abel, de Gladys, et de tous ceux que tu as déjà éliminés ! _Il suffoquait tellement de colère que sa respiration se fit douloureuse_. L'odeur de sang et de mort que tu portes continuellement me dégouterait presque autant que ta démence ! Parle ! Je te dis de parler !

Il ressentait maintenant comme un besoin vital d'entendre les motifs de Jasper. Il devait être confronté à la haine viscérale qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre des humains. Ainsi, il pourrait, non pas forcément le comprendre, mais surtout trouver le moyen de le différencier d'Edward.

Car malgré ce que lui avait dit son compagnon, il voulait se prouver que le côté obscur du prince blond n'était pas dû à un quelconque traumatisme. Non, ce monstre ne faisait que profiter d'une mort pour se complaire dans son sadisme.

À cet instant, Harry comprit qu'au fond de lui, une partie de son être ne voulait pas lui pardonner.

- As-tu déjà sincèrement aimé un membre de ta famille, Adan ? Chuchota finalement Jasper. As-tu déjà éprouvé la douleur de perdre brutalement cet être cher ? Au point même de vouloir à tout prix l'oublier, car son simple souvenir te mettait à l'agonie… Souvenir qui te hante, te tourmente, et ne laisse sur son passage qu'un trou béant dans ton cœur.

Immédiatement, le souvenir de Sirius envahit son esprit, mais Harry se retint de le mentionner.

- Alors pourquoi continues-tu à te torturer ? Demanda-t-il à la place. Tu n'as qu'à la laisser partir. Regarde autour de toi ! Regarde tout le mal que tu fais à ceux qui t'aiment ! N'es-tu pas las de faire pleurer Alice ? Il ne s'agit pas que de moi…

Au contraire coupa le vampire, tu es au centre même de mes problèmes.

Grinçant des dents, il eut vraiment envie de l'envoyer au diable. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de convaincre le blond de ne plus faire une fixation sur lui. Car leur prochaine altercation risquait de lui être fatale. Il le sentait.

- J'étais presque parvenue à oublier Isabella avant que tu n'apparaisses dans nos vies. L'accusa le prince. Avant que tu n'éloignes mon frère de moi, et que tu ne me fasses passer pour le pire d'entre tous.

Le sorcier en riait mentalement. Il n'avait pas du tout eu à intervenir afin que tous voient à quel point le blond était malade et fourbe.

- C'est toi qui as ravivé ma haine des humains ! Continua Jasper. C'est toi qui es arrivé, et qui as voulu tout bouleverser dans mon existence.

Le corps d'Harry se tendit à la vue de la nervosité qui faisait trembler les bras du vampire face à lui. Priant pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter, il prit tout de même la précaution de réunir sa magie.

- Ne me fais pas rire ! L'attaqua-t-il pourtant. À notre rencontre, dans le désert, je me souviens très bien de toi abattant de sang-froid deux hommes innocents. Tu n'as jamais voulu changer, Jasper !

- C'était des rebelles en fuite ! Je ne faisais que remplir mon devoir en les éliminant.

Il aurait pu en vomir tant ces paroles lui blessaient l'oreille.

- Je sais que ma soif de sang aurait pu être étanchée si tu n'étais pas apparu. Rêva Jasper. J'aurais pu… être plus réceptif aux paroles de ma femme.

- Très bien, alors excuse-moi d'exister ! Explosa le brun. Vraiment, dis-toi tout de suite que tu ne m'auras pas avec tes conneries ! Parce que moi, je pense surtout que tu ne fais que chercher un coupable pour camoufler tes crimes. Mais tu ne me tromperas pas !

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se laisser abuser par cet homme. Tout son être lui criait qu'il était simplement maléfique et qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

En vérité, s'il était encore là à l'écouter déblatérer, c'était parce qu'une seule chose continuait à le déranger.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attachement qu'éprouvait Jasper pour la fiancée de son frère. Que s'était-il vraiment passé entre eux ? Était-ce plus que de l'amitié ? Cette pensée amena de nombreux doutes en lui. Toisant Jasper, qui s'était complètement retourné pour l'observer, il n'hésita pas un seul instant à poser franchement ses questions.

- Étais-tu amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?

- Isabella. La fiancée de ton frère… Étais-tu amoureux d'elle ?

Le long silence qui s'éternisa entre eux sembla comme glacer l'air ambiant. Trépignant, Harry observa d'un mauvais œil lorsque le vampire se redressa pour commencer à faire les cent pas. Il n'aurait su s'il était énervé, ou surpris par sa question.

- Vous, les humains… Marmonna Jasper. Vous avez vraiment un esprit tordu.

- Contente-toi de répondre !

Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer ou de l'entendre dénigrer les humains. Il lui demandait juste d'être honnête jusqu'à la fin.

- Oui. Je l'aimais. Admit le prince d'un ton plat. Mais d'un amour strictement fraternel, Adan. Car mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Alice.

Le soulagement qui étreignit Harry se manifesta par une longue expiration. Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de gérer un triangle amoureux.

Toutefois, le mystère restait entier à ses yeux. Quel pouvait bien être la relation qui unissait Jasper à Isabella ? Il devait comprendre pourquoi l'homme abattu en face de lui se sentait si concerné par cette perte.

Sa question du se lire sur son visage, car le vampire arrêta de faire les cent pas pour se poster face à lui. Ses yeux bleus qui n'exprimaient habituellement que le mépris se chargèrent de douceur et de nostalgie.

- Isabella… Bella a perdu sa famille lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Raconta-t-il. Ses parents ont malheureusement été les premiers à tomber au début de la Grande Guerre. _Son regard se troubla comme s'il revivait ce fait._ Esmée n'a pas eu le cœur de la voir livrer à elle-même, et, par chance, étant donné qu'elle était de très haute noblesse, mon père a immédiatement accepté de l'adopter comme première fille. _Un sourire illumina ses traits à ces souvenirs_. Elle était si méfiante, presque sauvage, avec nous les premières semaines… J'étais le seul à pouvoir l'approcher et à la détendre grâce à mon empathie. Elle pouvait passer des heures, la tête posée sur mes cuisses, à se gorger de mes ondes de quiétude, tout en m'écoutant me plaindre de mes frères. _Il rit franchement à ces mots_. Sans être une sœur de sang, elle est très vite devenue notre sœur de cœur.

Le sorcier pouvait presque revoir ces scènes dans sa tête. Il voyait clairement une petite fille aux longs cheveux, accrochée à un petit garçon blond, qui lui faisait des grimaces à ses deux frères, occupés à se chamailler au fond de la pièce.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sa gorge se noua et son cœur se serra à cette vision. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir en entendre plus.

- Les années ont filé presque trop rapidement, et nous sommes restés tous les quatre inséparables. À l'époque, nous vivions encore tous ensemble à Alayis comme une véritable famille. Expliqua toujours Jasper. Chaque nouveau jour amenait son lot de rires, de courses-poursuites, de disputes, et de bêtises en tout genre… _Son regard se riva alors dans celui d'Harry_. Puis Edward et Bella ont lentement commencé à passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Et Emmett et moi n'avons pas tardé à être mis de côté devant ce tout nouveau couple qui se formait.

Ce salaud, pensa le brun. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tenter de le faire souffrir. Déjà, il ne parvenait pas à retenir les frissons de son corps à la pensée de son amant s'accrochant aux bras d'une femme aux traits inconnus.

Lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir être jaloux du fantôme d'Isabella… Il avait encore du travail à faire sur ça.

- Je me rappelle encore du visage de ma sœur, de Bella, dit le vampire, lorsqu'elle est venue me voir pour me montrer la bague que lui avait offerte Edward. _Ses yeux se troublèrent un trop court instant_. Son sourire éclatant, son rire cristallin, et ses paroles à mon encontre : « Lorsque tu trouveras aussi quelqu'un, je te promets d'être toujours là pour elle. Je serais sa meilleure amie. Et je jure que je la soutiendrais, comme tu as su me soutenir ! ». Et elle la fait.

Ravalant son amertume, Harry se dit qu'il avait été celui qui avait voulu entendre toute la vérité. L'avantage était que maintenant il connaissait toute l'histoire. Il savait pourquoi Jasper se sentait si perdu, et il pensa à combien Alice avait dû être affectée.

- Plus tard, notre père a commencé à faire un peu plus peser sur nous nos devoirs en tant que prince. Et si Emmett est un guerrier né, moi, j'ai toujours été un bon stratège. Se vanta presque le vampire blond. Par ce fait, on m'a rapidement confié la protection du palais et de ses résidents. Avant que cette responsabilité ne s'étale à toutes les contrées bordant Alayis.

Le sorcier vit la fierté de Jasper à ce souvenir s'éteindre face à un rappel beaucoup moins agréable. Un froid sembla le saisir sur place tant son corps se glaça.

- Le jour de sa mort… Le jour de l'attaque… C'était normalement à moi de garantir sa sécurité. Fit-il. Mais, j'étais tellement occupé par toutes les villes détruites par les rebelles, que j'ai envoyé pratiquement toute notre garde apporter leur aide aux contrées les plus lointaines. La sécurité à Alayis en était affaiblie, mais je savais que nous ne risquerions rien tant que nous ne sortions pas à l'extérieur. J'étais tellement jeune, inexpérimenté, et bête ! _Un air effroyable défigura son visage_. Personne ne l'a vu se faufiler hors du palais… Mais j'aurais dû le prévoir ! Bella n'a jamais trop aimée être enfermé, et la guerre ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Ce jour-là, elle devait avoir ressenti l'envie de se promener, de prendre l'air… Elle était tellement insouciante…

- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Coupa Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle est sortie sans en avertir qui que ce soit ! Que ce soit toi, ou Edward, aucun de vous n'aurait pu empêcher cela. _Il se surprit à ressentir de la tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse_. Sa mort n'a été causée que par la malchance… Il n'y a pas de coupable ici, Jasper.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant que le vampire n'apparaisse brusquement face à lui. Sentant sa respiration saccadée sur sa joue, le sorcier affronta bravement son regard empli de venin.

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! Les humains ! Voilà les coupables ! Aboya Jasper. C'est ta race qui a tendu cette embuscade pour l'abattre ! C'est vous qui l'avez martyrisée, blessée, puis lapidée comme un animal. Ce sont les gens de ton espèce qui m'ont enlevé ma sœur…

Ne reculant pas devant cette avalanche de mépris, Harry défia encore plus du regard son ennemi. Il se sentait prêt à en découdre avec ses poings s'il fallait en arriver là.

Ses accusations, plus agaçantes que blessantes, ne le touchèrent pas plus que ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le blâmait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Au contraire, le discours de Jasper, et ses réactions semblaient faire résonner en lui des souvenirs similaires.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il réalisa enfin à qui le blond le faisait penser. Peut-être devait-il à son tour commencer à se décharger de sa peine ? Cela lui semblait approprié.

- Je crois que je viens tout juste de réaliser, commença-t-il à dire, à quel point on se ressemble. _Son regard se troubla_. Dans ma vie, avant d'atterrir à Elysion…

- T'ai-je laissé croire que ton histoire m'intéressait ? Ragea Jasper en se détournant.

- Avant d'atterrir à Elysion, j'étais tout aussi détruit de l'intérieur. Continua-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi autant de gens mourraient autour de moi. Pour moi ! Ça me rendait malade de penser que j'avais échoué dans mon envie de les protéger.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention au vampire lorsque celui-ci le contourna pour gagner la porte de sortie.

- À cette époque, il m'était devenu douloureux de vivre. Avoua-t-il. Parce que j'étais torturé par ce sentiment.

Dans son dos, Jasper venait de freiner sa course. Et il eut un rire sans joie. Il ne pouvait que se moquer de cet ancien lui, tellement naïf et désespéré.

- C'est ce même sentiment qui te hante aussi, Jasper. Cela t'envahit tel une pensée, une idée, une triste réalité… C'est ce sentiment qui te ronge et qui te fait croire que tu mérites un châtiment à la hauteur de ton crime. C'est de la culpabilité.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque la présence du vampire dans son dos se fit menaçante.

- Merlin sait à quel point je me sentais coupable à l'époque… Et même aujourd'hui encore lorsque j'y repense trop… Coupable, Jasper… Coupable d'être né le mauvais mois, la mauvaise année, et d'être devenu un putain d'élu. Coupable de savoir que ma mère et mon père ont dut donner leur vie pour moi. Coupable d'être différent aux yeux des Dursley. Fit-il tout en retenant son hystérie. Coupable de la mort de nombreux amis. Coupable de la mort… de mon parrain. Coupable de toujours survivre à ceux que j'aime !

Il avait l'impression d'être encore cet Harry, maigre et mal dans sa peau, qui se battait pour ne pas flancher.

- Les gens comme nous avons tendance à nous enchainés, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si la douleur était notre seul exutoire.

Le cœur lourd, il ne réagit pas lorsque les mains froides du vampire se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le retourner. Ses yeux verts ne tardèrent pas à observer chaque tic nerveux de l'homme défiguré face à lui.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport. Aboya le prince blond. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas ! Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé mes coupables ! C'est les humains ! C'est toi !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as trouvé la meilleure manière de te mentir. Et c'est pour ça que tu déchaînes ta haine contre nous. Parce qu'il faut bien que tu libères cette rage, ce désespoir, et cette culpabilité contre quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier lui fit un autre sourire sans joie sans tenter de se défaire de la prise sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il aille au fond des choses pour bien lui faire comprendre. Prenant une longue inspiration pour faire passer la boule d'angoisse qui menaçait de l'étouffer, il reprit ses explications.

- Que vois-tu à travers moi, Jasper ? Cria-t-il presque. Qui méprises-tu derrière chaque humain que tu croises ? _Il retint à temps un sanglot_. En les blessant, dis-moi qui tu tues encore et encore ?!

Lentement, il sentit les doigts serrés de Jasper le libérer de son étreinte alors que celui-ci s'éloignait de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- C'est la punition que tu as choisi toi-même de t'infliger. Asséna-t-il. Chaque vie que tu prends te meurtrit un peu plus, et chaque larme versée par Alice te repousse à chaque fois au bord du gouffre. Je connais tes pensées comme si elles étaient miennes : « Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux, car elle ne l'est pas ! Je ne mérite pas l'amour, car elle ne le ressent pas ! Je ne mérite pas d'avancer, car elle ne le peut plus ! Alors je vais tuer en son nom pour ma rédemption ! » Mais réveille-toi un peu, parce que ça n'ira jamais bien si tu continues comme ça.

Cherchant en à croiser son regard, il sut qu'il venait enfin de toucher le cœur du problème et de briser tous les murs qui les séparaient.

- Je t'aurais donné ma vie, si j'avais été certain que cela te soulagerait. Admit-il. Mais cela ne t'empêcherait pas de revoir au travers d'autres humains une preuve de ton incapacité à sauver... ta sœur.

Le regard blessé que lui envoya le prince blond le fit chanceler. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il voulait juste le faire comprendre à son tour quelque chose de vital.

- Pour t'aider, blâme-moi autant que tu le veux, car j'ai les épaules assez larges pour le supporter, Jasper. Et sache que lorsque tu seras prêt à tourner la page, tu n'auras pas besoin de venir me demander mon pardon. Parce qu'il t'a déjà été accordé.

Cette fois, le brun fut celui qui contourna le vampire pour gagner la porte. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta un court instant pour faire une dernière demande.

- Dépêche-toi de te libérer de tes entraves, finit-il, je ne supporte plus de voir pleurer Alice.

Le bruit que fit la lourde porte en or en se refermant dans son dos sonna comme le glas d'un nouveau départ. Il ne venait pas seulement de libérer Jasper, mais aussi de décharger d'un poids. Il avait fallu qu'il atterrisse à Elysion, qu'il rencontre les Cullenus, et qu'il supporte tant d'épreuves pour enfin arriver à mettre un trait sur son propre passé. Maintenant, il pouvait avancer plus sereinement dans sa vie.

Pensant à Jasper, il se dit qu'Edward avait eu raison sur une seule chose : comprendre quelqu'un, c'est pouvoir lui pardonner.

Pris dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'il avait définitivement quitté les abords de la nécropole royale pour rejoindre le beau jardin aux fleurs paradisiaques. Rejoignant l'arrière-cour, il passa près d'une fontaine et s'arrêta pour s'asperger le visage d'eau claire. Immédiatement, il eut l'impression que les gouttelettes froides qui coulaient le long de son menton prenaient avec qu'elles les dernières affres de son chagrin.

Se forçant à afficher un air neutre sur son visage, il allait reprendre son chemin vers l'intérieur du château, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le saisir par-derrière. Trop surprit, il laissa son agresseur le bâillonner avant qu'une main froide ne recouvre hâtivement ses yeux. Pressé contre un torse dur, il ne tarda pas à se trouver dans l'incapacité à se libérer.

Se faisant trainer vers une destination inconnue, il commença enfin à réagir en se débattant contre la poigne qui le maintenant fermement prisonnier. Abattu devant la force de son attaquant, surement vampire, il rassembla mentalement sa magie dans l'attente d'une attaque. Il ne comptait absolument pas laisser la peur qui l'étreignait déjà le paralyser plus longtemps. Qui que ce soit, il regretterait ses actions.

Non, mais c'était quoi ce plan ? Était-il vraiment en train de se faire kidnapper ? Incroyable…

À SUIVRE.

J'AI ATTEINT LES 300 REVIEWS ! XD Merci à tous/toutes de me lire, de me suivre dans cette aventure, et de me laisser un petit mot gentil.


	26. Entre joie et mélancolie

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**mitub : **Salut ! Merci à toi de me laisser des reviews. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu me suis sur cette fic. Et je t'assure, ça me motive vraiment :3. Sinon, bien que Jasper et Harry aient enterré la hache de guerre (en tout cas, ils commencent à le faire lol), il faut encore que j'explique son kidnapping. Ah la la… Je trouvais que le faire enlever à ce moment précis était ma meilleure idée lol (sadique un jour, sadique toujours… XD). En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira et te surprendra. Biz.

**Black Shooter :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton gentil com. J'espère te plaire avec ce nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs, tu verras que le kidnapping d'Harry cache bien des surprises XD. Biz.

**siriushoshi :** Ah, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que j'ai vraiment tenté de ne plus être aussi sadique. Ce petit kidnapping va faire très plaisir à notre cher Harry. En plus, en citant Edward, je dois avouer que tu m'as grillée d'entrer de jeu lol. Je te laisse découvrir ce post. Bisouxxx.

**Alessa Lilly Petrova :** Salut ! Eh non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours ravie de lire tes reviews. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas toujours avoir le temps de m'en laisser une. Tu sais, tu as raison en parlant du mauvais karma d'Harry. C'est pour ça que pour ce chapitre j'ai décidé de me montrer un peu plus gentille avec lui. Enfin, aussi gentille que me permette mon sadisme naturel… XD. Je te laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Osmose :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que tu aimeras découvrir la suite de l'enlèvement d'Harry. Biz.

**marmelade3912 :** Merci pour ta review. C'est un vrai plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. C'est vrai que mon sadisme est ma marque de fabrique, et que j'en use et abuse XD. Promit, je vais tenter de faire des efforts lol. Allez, je vais tout dévoiler dans ce nouveau post sur le fameux kidnapping d'Harry. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Biz.

**Keur2louve :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Allez, je mets fin à l'attente pour révéler l'identité du « kidnappeur » d'Harry. j'espère te surprendre ! Bisouxxx.

**shiniyaoi27 :** Ah ah… Non, je n'en dirais pas plus sur le lien qui unit Edward à Harry, mais je peux tout de même dire que tu chauffes lol. Pour le kidnapping d'Harry, en fait, tu avais déjà trouvé le responsable lol. Edward, ce coquin… D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré aussi raconter comment il caressait Harry sous la table, en présence de toute sa famille. Le côté pervers lui va trop bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Pour Sirius (j'adore aussi ce personnage), je ne sais pas encore s'il va faire son arrivée dans la fic. Je veux d'abord « consolider » le couple E/H avant toute chose. Pour le possible triangle amoureux E/H/Bella, tu as bien vue. Morte ou pas, il va falloir que nos deux tourtereaux aient une franche discussion à ce sujet. Surtout que Jasper a déjà mis les feux aux poudres avec ses révélations ! Allez, en attendant, je te laisse découvrir la suite du kidnapping d'Harry dans ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Ouah, je suis ravie si je t'ai touchée avec mon dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment tenté d'y mettre le plus d'émotions possible. Mais bon, à la fin, il fallait tout de même que je revienne à mon premier amour : le sadisme lol. J'espère que cette suite aussi te plaira ! Biz.

**Ange29b :** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Je suis contente d'avoir marqué la surprise avec le retour d'Abel, et j'espère vraiment faire pareil avec ce nouveau chapitre. Car le kidnappeur d'Harry lui réserve beaucoup de surprises lol. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite ! Biz.

**Charlène :** Eh oui, je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'Harry et Jasper arrêtent de se bouffer le nez lol. Cette petite discussion est un bon début. Allez, je lève le voile aussi sur l'enlèvement d'Harry. Et je suis sûre de te surprendre ! Bisouxxx.

**Patte-de-Neko :** Coucou ! Je pense que tu vas rire en découvrant qui était « l'abruti » qui a tenté de kidnapper Harry lol. Pour le lemon, je vais vraiment en écrire un, et je rougis d'avance, car ce sera mon tout premier lemon. Je ne pense pas utiliser de sextoys de peur de faire fuir notre trop prude petit Harry lol. Mais plus tard… Tu n'aurais pas des idées lol ? En tout cas, je te remercie pour tous tes conseils, car j'ai maintenant hâte d'attaquer l'écriture du lemon. Je vais tenter d'y mettre le plus de finesse possible, mais si c'est nul, ne le dit surtout pas lol. Bon, pour Jasper et Harry, ils sont bien partis pour se calmer. Enfin, dès que Jasper arrêtera de se flageller pour la mort de Bella. Alors en attendant, je te laisse découvrir les joies du kidnapping avec Harry XD. Bisouxxx.

**Guest2 :** Me revoici avec la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Drayy :** Eh oui, c'est le début de la paix pour Harry et Jasper. Et en attendant que ça se tasse entre eux, je te laisse découvrir la suite du kidnapping d'Harry. Une chose est sûre, t'as raison de dire que le pauvre doit vraiment avoir marre qu'on l'agresse et qu'on cherche à le tuer lol. Bisouxxx.

**kitsune972**** :** Merci pour ton com. C'est vrai que Jasper à été touchant avec Harry (pour une fois lol) et ils ne se sont pas trop battus. Mais bon, il reste encore l'enlèvement d'Harry à expliquer lol. Je te laisse découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Yume-cry**** :** Oh, quelle perverse lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais encore devoir jouer ma sadique, mais promis, après Harry passera à la casserole XD. Je pense qu'ils sont assez chauds pour passer le cap maintenant. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir l'identité du kidnappeur d'Harry en espérant te surprendre encore. Bisouxxx.

**Cello-no-Tenshi**** :** Coucou ! Pour le happy-end, j'y réfléchis encore lol. Ça risquerait de nuire à ma réputation de sadique XD. En tout cas, je suis un peu comme toi : je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié le personnage de Ginny, du coup, je me défoule un peu. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en espérant qu'il te plaira. Biz.

**nouritcha-sushine**** :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Oui, il était grand temps que Jasper et Harry s'expliquent les yeux dans les yeux. Et même si ce n'est pas la fin de la guerre, c'est au moins un début lol. Alors tu penses qu'Isabella est toujours en vie ? Je dois avouer que ton idée est intéressante. En tout cas, tu avais raison sur l'identité du kidnappeur d'Harry. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Perline**** :** Coucou miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, car elle m'a bien aidée pour comprendre ce que je devais faire passer comme émotion dans un lemon. Je dois avouer qu'écrire une scène d'amour m'a toujours paru difficile et rébarbatif : préliminaire – action – fin – dodo. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris que je pouvais tenter de jouer sur les sentiments, les sensations pour rendre l'action moins graphique, et plus harmonieux. En plus, comme me l'a conseillé **Patte-de-Neko, **je peux aussi compter sur les endroits pour varier tout ça. Après tout, qui a dit que l'amour ne se faisait que dans un lit lol ? Sinon, je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai atteint mon but dans la description des terres d'Elysion. Je voulais vraiment combler tous ces vides. Pour les ombres de l'arrière-Sud, je dirais que les Volturi ne sont pas les seuls dans la partie ! Et pour les discours d'Harry (face au roi et avec Jasper), je n'arrêtais pas de m'emmêler les pinceaux lol. Alors je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire tout de même ressentir autant d'émotions. Sinon pour le kidnappeur d'Harry, je vois que tu as bien analysé les faits. Bon, tu ne vas pas être trop surprise alors en découvrant l'identité du responsable dans ce nouveau post. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout ça ! Bisouxxx.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy**** :** Salut ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review. Je sens que tu vas apprécier découvrir l'identité de ce « con » lol qui a enlevé Harry. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire vivre des tortures le pauvre lol. Par contre, pour le lemon avant le départ pour la guerre… Tu vas surement vouloir me tuer XD ! Je voulais le faire, puis mon sadisme a pris le dessus… Bon, je vais me faire petite et te laisser découvrir ce nouveau post lol. Bisouxxx.

**elodie Nina**** :** Ouah, j'étais très contente de lire que mon dernier chapitre t'avait tiré quelques larmes. Moi aussi je suis une grande sentimentaliste (lorsque je ne joue pas les sadiques lol). Sinon, tu vas être ravie de découvrir l'identité du kidnappeur d'Harry. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post ! Bisouxxx.

**Jess :** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Je suis contente de t'avoir convaincu d'apprécier le personnage de Jasper. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui va jouer les torturer lol. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Biz.

Chapitre 26 : Entre joie et mélancolie.

Un délicat parfum.

Mélange subtil de l'odeur boisé de la rosée du matin et du musc naturellement viril d'une peau très froide. Et de doux effluves, presque trop sucrés, accompagnaient une haleine fraîche et agréable.

Bien avant de pouvoir penser à se défendre, lui qui se faisait toujours entrainé plus loin dans les couloirs du château d'Alayis, ce fut cette merveilleuse odeur corporelle qui interpella Harry. Détendant son corps, un sourire envahissant ses traits, il se laissa gentiment entrainer par son « kidnappeur », qu'il venait enfin de reconnaitre.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Marmonna-t-il sous les doigts pressés contre sa bouche. J'aurais pu t'attaquer.

- Et j'aurai su me défendre !

Sous la pression d'une main, il tourna à un embranchement pour sentir presque immédiatement la chaleur du soleil réchauffer sa peau. Les sourcils froncés, il avança à petits pas alors que les rayons se faisaient plus marquants à mesure qu'il semblait quitter l'enceinte du palais. Déjà, il pouvait comme percevoir le bruit de pas des nobles qui s'écartaient de son passage en silence.

- Ok. Fit-il en libérant totalement sa bouche. On arrête là ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se faire remarquer ?

- Tu sais bien que je me moque du regard des autres. Gronda une voix grave à son oreille droite. Et je te trouve un peu trop bavard pour un prisonnier ! Laisse-toi faire !

Réticent, le sorcier se laissa pourtant entrainer tout en prêtant une véritable attention aux bruits environnants. Le bruit de talons qui se dépêchaient de se mettre sur le côté pour leur faire de la place le faisait se tendre.

Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien en compagnie de son kidnappeur, toutefois, il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise en sentant la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui. Personne dont il ne pouvait même pas voir le visage.

Il ne pouvait pas se détendre.

Il gardait en mémoire que la tour qu'il avait détruite le soir du bal était beaucoup trop marquée dans les esprits pour qu'il se comporte avec insouciance. Et même si les Elysioniens n'avaient pas encore montré une quelconque envie de s'en prendre à lui - au contraire même – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours rester sur ses gardes.

Dans cette situation, devoir se plier aux exigences de son ravisseur en marchant ainsi à l'aveugle devenait une épreuve.

- Laisse-moi voir où on va. Dit-il en tentant de repousser la main toujours posée devant ses yeux. Je te promets de te suivre sans faire d'histoires.

- Non, tu ne verras rien ! Sois conciliant pour une fois !

Rangeant son frein, Harry suivit docilement le mouvement jusqu'à percevoir le bruit d'ouverture des grilles en fer forgé de la cour royale. Quittait-il totalement le palais ? Mais pour aller où ? Il se retint avec peine de protester une nouvelle fois afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le galop d'un cheval lui parvint à cet instant très clairement, ainsi que les grincements du carrosse qu'il devait trainer derrière lui. Le convoi s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui et il sut d'instinct qu'il allait devoir y prendre place.

- Tu m'emmènes vraiment hors du palais ? Demanda-t-il sans y croire. C'est sérieux ?!

- Chut ! Tu verras bien !

Levant la jambe à l'aveugle, il se pressa d'embarquer au bord du carrosse dont les lourds rideaux empêchaient presque totalement les rayons du soleil de pénétrer. Caressant d'une main le tissu soyeux de la banquette où il s'était assis, il souffla d'exaspération devant la persévérance de son kidnappeur qui s'était débrouillé pour monter en même temps que lui, tout en gardant une main sur ses yeux. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir profiter du voyage.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour une escapade. Fit-il en repensant à sa discussion avec Jasper. Ne peut-on pas remettre ça à plus t…

- Non ! J'ai justement choisi le meilleur moment.

Se résignant, tout en se collant contre le corps près de lui, il tenta de ne pas laisser les souvenirs du tombeau l'envahir. À trop vouloir connaitre les raisons de la haine de Jasper, à trop courir derrière le fantôme d'Isabella, il avait maintenant l'impression de s'être brûlé les ailes.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, ou apprit.

Chassant ces pensées, il fut étonné de la courte durée du voyage, et se redressa de curiosité en entendant le cocher qui les accompagnait tirer fortement sur les rênes du cheval qui trainait leur carrosse. La porte de la diligence s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour laisser entrer un petit rai de lumière.

Éloignant définitivement Jasper et ses tourments de son esprit, ce fut presque avec enthousiasme qu'il se pressa de descendre du convoi. Les yeux toujours aveuglés, il se gorgea du bruit que fit le cocher en repartant, avant de commencer à faire quelques pas en avant, poussé par son ravisseur.

Déjà, il pouvait percevoir au loin le brouhaha d'une foule. Des cris, des rires, des grognements… Plus il avançait, et plus les sons semblaient vouloir se mélanger autour lui.

- Et voilà ! Sourit enfin Edward en enlevant sa main de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire découvrir les plaisirs de mon monde.

Le brun allait franchement demander des explications lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise face à la vue qui s'offrait maintenant à lui.

Oui, il avait définitivement quitté les alentours du palais royal pour gagner le centre de la ville d'Alayis.

Face à lui s'étendait sur plusieurs rues un immense marché dont les étals en bois proposaient des produits allant de la viande, à l'alcool, aux bijoux, voire même aux peintures. Des animaux en liberté couraient en tous sens, pourchasser par leur propriétaire. Les rues pavées étaient encombrées par l'avancée des auvents, l'encorbellement des maisons, les enseignes pendantes et par tout ce que les citadins trouvaient bon d'y entreposer.

Les magasins, les ateliers, les armureries, et les casernes étaient ouverts sur la rue, et faute de place, plusieurs artisans exposaient librement leurs produits sur la chaussée.

Dans ce mélange haut en couleur et en fragrances, on pouvait apercevoir qu'un certain ordre y avait été bien établi. En effet, les boutiques et les ateliers situés au bas des maisons qui laissaient apercevoir des ouvriers travaillant devant les passants regroupaient les travailleurs d'un même métier dans la même rue. Les tailleurs, les barbiers, les bouchers, les tonneliers, les fourreurs, les tisserands… Tous restaient bien groupés entre eux.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bonne idée. Fit Harry, toujours ébahi par la cité qui s'offrait à lui. Je ne voudrais pas créer… une émeute.

Il se rappelait parfaitement des regards des Elysioniens à son arrivée à Alayis, ainsi que du scandale qu'il avait provoqué en détruisant une des tours du palais. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à se confronter à l'énervement d'une foule aussi compacte.

- N'ai crainte. Lui souffla Edward. Tu es avec moi.

Il avait dit cette phrase comme si elle résolvait tous les problèmes que le jeune homme pouvait bien se poser.

- Ici, parmi ces gens, personne ne cherchera à te faire du mal. Pas après que Carlisle t'ait accepté nos côtés. Continua le prince face à son air sceptique. Ils ne sont en rien semblables aux nobles, Harry. _Il eut un rire convaincant tout en levant les yeux au ciel_. Et puis, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'habituent à ta présence !

Légèrement rassuré, les yeux brillants d'excitation, Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon pour lui lancer un sourire chaleureux avant de s'aventurer plus en avant dans les rues.

Il vit certaines personnes se retourner sur son passage, chuchoter entre elles, avant de reprendre leur activité. Étonné, il se rendit compte qu'ici, parmi le simple peuple d'Elysion, les gens ne le craignaient ou ne le détestaient pas autant que les nobles de la cour. Passer la surprise de sa présence parmi eux, les citadins regagnaient leurs sourires et leurs marchandages. En réalité, ils semblaient même être plus intimidés par la présence d'Edward, qui s'était rapidement fait entourer par une foule de femmes lui offrant divers cadeaux, que par la sienne.

Faisant un clin d'œil au vampire, qui se faisait maintenant accoster par les marchands, il se détourna pour parcourir le marché qui s'étendait devant lui.

Le chemin était empli de colporteurs, d'artisans itinérants, de voyageurs, et d'étudiants… Il prit le temps de tous les observer avant que son regard ne se pose avec attention sur des pèlerins qui sortaient de chez l'aubergiste situer au coin d'une rue pour venir participer au marché. De tous côtés, de petits traiteurs, ou des marchands ambulants proposaient aux passants poêlons de tripes, pâtés de viandes, écrevisses, tortues, saucisses, gaufres ou petits gâteaux…

Plus loin sur sa gauche, il crut apercevoir une petite place où trônait une fontaine d'eau claire, et où plusieurs enfants s'y entassaient pour jouer à la toupie, à la marelle, ou pour s'y faire des petites nattes.

S'avançant de quelques pas, il finit par s'approcher curieusement d'un étal, tenu par une très vieille dame au sourire amical, il toucha avec curiosité les fruits – rouges et piquants - qu'elle avait à proposer. Intrigué, il se dit que même lui qui avait fréquenté les cuisines d'Efryn n'arrivait pas du tout à reconnaitre ces produits.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant un fruit. Je n'en ai jamais vu.

La vieille femme rigola d'une voix faible avant d'attraper un petit couteau pour lui ouvrir le fruit et le lui tendre d'un geste engageant.

- Allez-y, enfant. Dit-elle. Goûter ! C'est de la Félis.

Mirant la chair tout aussi rouge et jeteuse du fruit, Harry y gouta tout d'abord du bout de la langue avant d'y croquer plus franchement. Un gout sucré et épicé envahit sa bouche et il ferma les yeux de délices.

- Est-ce que ça pousse ici ? Fit-il avec envie. Je crois que je vais devenir accro.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais la Félis ne pousse que dans les terres de Galyas. Rit Edward, débarrassé d'une partie de ses admiratrices, dans son dos. Cette vendeuse fait partie de ceux qui font le voyage jusqu'à Alayis pour vendre des produits venus de nos contrées voisines, ou même, ceux qu'ils ont achetés dans les foires. _Il sortit une bourse de sous la cape noire qu'il portait pour tendre une poignée de pièce d'or à la vielle femme_. Faites une livraison de ces fruits au palais.

- Bien, mon prince. Acclama avec chaleur la commerçante. Soyez béni !

Rougissant de plaisir, le sorcier remercia lui aussi du bout des lèvres son compagnon avant de saisir une des pièces de sa bourse. Il la retourna entre ses doigts pour y admirer le phœnix et le grand « C » qui y avait été poinçonné.

- C'est votre monnaie d'échange ? Dit-il. Avec l'emblème de votre royaume ?

- Oui. C'est de l'Isindhil. Lui apprit le prince. Une de ces pièces d'or correspond à cent pièces d'argent. Et une pièce d'argent correspond à cinquante pièces de bronze. C'est de cette manière que nous monnayant à Elysion.

Fasciné, il détailla la pièce d'or qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de fixer la pancarte des prix posée au milieu des Félis. Il pouvait y lire « trois pièces de bronze » écrit gauchement avec de la craie blanche. Faisant les calculs qui s'imposaient dans sa tête, il ne put qu'ouvrir muettement la bouche de stupéfaction en comprenant qu'Edward venait de payer plus que grassement ces quelques fruits.

Secouant la tête face à cet excès, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se sentir flatter en pensant qu'il faisait cela pour son bon plaisir.

- Il va falloir que je te rembourse. Marmonna-t-il. Pour tout ça…

Fuyant le regard insistant et brulant du vampire, il se pressa de saluer la marchande avant de continuer son excursion.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Fit Edward en le suivant. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que je fais cela en paiement de tes services en tant que conseiller royal.

Harry freina des quatre fers à ces mots pour se tourner vers lui.

- Eh ! C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai jamais perçu aucun salaire pour tout mon travail acharné…

Il fronça les sourcils sous le rire moqueur d'Edward qui lui saisit le coude pour le presser d'avancer. Haussant des épaules, car après tout il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de réclamer une quelconque rétribution, il se fit un plaisir de reprendre le cours de son excursion en longeant une autre lignée de rues aux dalles claires et propres.

Il finit par atteindre une ruelle où les propriétaires de campagne attiraient les acheteurs à grands coups de cris pour tenter de vendre leurs sacs de céréales, de vin, et des légumes.

S'avançant plus loin, il ne fut pas gêné par les regards devenus rieurs de la foule face à son émerveillement. Car après son passage devant la marchande de fruits, les autres vendeurs n'hésitaient plus à gentiment l'interpeller pour le mener à leur stand. Ils espéraient secrètement lui plaire afin de pouvoir bénéficier de la générosité de leur prince. Et en effet, à chaque fois qu'il émettait un intérêt pour un produit, ou pour un autre, celui-ci s'empressait de sortir sa bourse et de tendre une poignée de pièces d'or.

Riant à cette vue, Harry papillonnait avec un plaisir évident dans le marché d'Alayis.

Toutefois, il tressaillit malgré lui lorsqu'un marchand, un peu trop entreprenant, lui saisit le bras pour l'amener à son étal de bijoux. Edward, qui le suivait de près tout en lui laissant l'espace nécessaire à son évasion, fronça un instant les sourcils devant cette rudesse avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce pauvre homme voulait seulement tenter de vendre sa marchandise.

- Regardez ce beau bijou ! Fit le marchand en essayant d'enserrer le cou d'Harry d'un lourd collier d'or. Magnifique ! Tout simplement magnifique !

- Non merci… Tenta de se défaire le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin de collier.

- Tout le monde a besoin de collier, monseigneur. Je vous le laisse pour pas cher ! Pas cher du tout !

Le jeune homme sourit au vendeur en entendant sa manière de lui parler.

Ici, les gens étaient beaucoup moins dans la retenue que ce soit dans leurs manières, ou dans leurs paroles. Les plus âgées n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des gestes affectueux, ou à l'interpeller par des « petit » ou « mon enfant ». Tandis que les autres l'accueillaient à grand renfort de « Monseigneur » ou « Messire ». Personne n'avait tenté de l'offusquer avec des appellations telles qu'« Adan ». Et ils respectaient tous son rang malgré sa nature humaine.

Au final, seul Edward, dont la présence émoustillait toujours les passants, avait droit à des courbettes, des œillades, et à de la retenue.

- Ça ira, mon brave. Intervint le prince en tendant une pièce d'or au marchand de bijoux. Prenez ceci pour votre serviabilité.

- Soyez béni, mon prince !

Harry observa avec une certaine fascination son compagnon. Il savait déjà que le vampire aimait son peuple et qu'il était un bon suzerain. Toutefois, c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait le voir interagir ainsi avec eux. Au milieu de la foule, en plus de se montrer généreux, il le vit clairement irradier de bonté et de prestance.

Et en cet instant, Edward ressemblait vraiment à son père.

Se détournant pour continuer sa route, un sourire ineffaçable aux lèvres, il passa alors devant plusieurs marchands ambulants qui vendaient leur pain grillé porté dans de grands paniers en osier. L'odeur alléchante de beurre et de seigle envahit aussitôt ses narines tout en faisant grogner son estomac de faim.

Il eut l'impression que ce bruit désagréable fut perçu par pratiquement tous les vampires présents dans le marché en les voyant se retourner – un rire aux lèvres- vers lui. Esquissant un rictus gêné, il accepta avec plaisir le pain chaud que lui fourra gentiment un vendeur entre les mains. La première bouchée, qui eut comme un goût de paradis, l'empêcha de remercier correctement le boulanger qui refusa d'un geste amical l'argent que voulait lui tendre Edward.

Grignotant avec plaisir, il se laissa faire lorsque son amant le saisit par la taille pour l'éloigner de la petite maison qu'il était en train de longer afin d'éviter d'être sali par les eaux usées et les détritus qui venaient d'être jetés par les fenêtres après un simple « Gare à l'eau ! ». Il éclata de rire en voyant un pauvre homme, moins chanceux, être trempé de la tête au pied.

- Merci, Edward. Fit-il. C'est vraiment… parfait !

- Et ce n'est pas fini !

Laissant le vampire lui saisir la main, il se fit entrainer dans un dédale de ruelles toutes plus étroites les unes que les autres.

Dans sa course, il devait à chaque fois refuser les marchandises présentées sur les étals que lui proposaient automatiquement les vendeurs qu'il avait le malheur de rencontrer. Mais l'odeur de nourriture qui finit à un moment par envahir ses narines le força à ralentir son compagnon. Rapidement, il repéra l'étal qui proposait des lamelles de lards disposés sur des tranches de pain que les marchands nommaient communément « Carbonnées ».

La bouche de nouveau pleine, il attrapa aussi les fruits que lui tendaient gentiment les vendeuses sur son passage, avant de stopper de nouveau Edward lorsqu'ils déboulèrent sur la grande place de la ville.

Admiratif, il détailla en haut de la large estrade qui avait été installée l'attroupement de jongleurs, de musiciens, de saltimbanques, de funambules, de lanceurs de couteaux, de ventriloques, de conteurs, de bouffons, pitres, de mimes... Leur représentation était saluée par une petite foule de badauds dont les enfants – des craies de couleurs aux mains – courraient en tous sens entre leurs jambes pour aller décorer les murs des maisons alentours.

Des arcs de triomphe avaient été érigés, des fontaines de vins, de liqueurs et de lait aménagés, entourant une dizaine de danseurs et de plaisantins qui finissaient d'animer la place. Plus loin, un amas de bois avait aussi été rassemblé en prévision du grand feu de joie qui allait être allumé à la tombée de la nuit.

Les rues étaient multicolores et bruyantes. L'humeur était à la fête, à la joie, et à la convivialité.

Curieux, Harry lâcha la main de son amant pour s'approcher du spectacle avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une barrique d'alcool. Certains citadins s'y resservaient avec entrain tout en discutant joyeusement. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas vers eux avant qu'un d'entre eux ne le remarque et ne lui serve un verre de l'étrange liqueur. Le remerciant, il observa avec scepticisme le fond de son verre en bois. La boisson, sans aucun doute alcoolisée au vu de ses effluves, était blanche et fluide comme le serait du lait de poule.

- Tu ne goûtes pas ? Fit Edward, qui avait fini par le suivre. C'est du Grumeau, une de nos liqueurs traditionnelles.

Plus intrigué que méfiant, Harry porta rapidement le verre à ses lèvres pour y prendre une gorgée.

Avant de se sentir immédiatement rougir sous le fort degré d'alcool que contenait la boisson. Toussotant, il s'éventa d'une main en sentant la liqueur lui monter directement à la tête. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi alcoolisé. À ce stade, même de l'eau de vie aurait été moins violente.

Occupé à reprendre son souffle, il laissa Edward rire moqueusement de lui avant que celui-ci ne lui saisisse son verre. Sans ciller, il le vit finir la liqueur d'une seule traite.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Gronda-t-il, la voix chancelante. J'ai failli m'étouffer.

- Petite nature !

Notant dans sa tête qu'il allait devoir se venger, le brun ne remarqua pas la danseuse qui s'approchait de lui pour lui saisir le bras. D'un sourire charmeur, elle l'attira avec force au milieu de la place pour le faire rejoindre à la ronde de danseurs déjà présents.

Il eut beau tenter de se défaire de sa prise, il se retrouva presque trop rapidement à devoir faire virevolter une autre partenaire. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se trouver dans ce type de situation ? Dire qu'il détestait danser.

Tentant de s'échapper lors d'un autre changement de partenaire il eut le temps de croiser le regard moqueur d'Edward qui se tenait au loin. Rageant, il dut se résigner au fait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas son aide pour fuir cette nouvelle gigue. La foule elle-même semblait vouloir l'encourager en frappant plus fortement dans leurs mains.

Après avoir tenté plusieurs reprise de s'échapper, en vain, il finit par se résoudre de danser parmi la foule de saltimbanques et de citadins. Les battements de tambour, la complainte des flûtes et des accordéons, ainsi que les applaudissements des spectateurs finirent même par le faire y prendre du plaisir. Faisant tournoyer avec bonheur les villageoises qui passaient entre ses bras, il sentait l'ivresse le gagner peu à peu.

Essoufflé, il tourna en cercle dans la ronde de danseurs avant de pivoter vers sa prochaine partenaire. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque son corps rencontra avec force celui d'Edward qui s'était enfin rapproché. Levant les yeux, il plongea avec plaisir une mer améthyste, heureux de sentir des mains, qui l'avait retenu avec vigueur, frôler presque imperceptiblement le bas de ses reins.

- Je te tiens. Lui dit simplement le prince.

Cette phrase fut accompagnée par un large sourire et une douce caresse sur la joue.

Soudainement affolé par ce geste d'affection en public, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet à la foule de passants qui les entourait. Il remarqua alors que leurs regards intrigués, et perçants, étaient loin de ressembler aux coups d'œil incisifs des nobles du palais.

Il semblerait qu'ici personne n'ait envie de juger les actions du prince envers l'humain qui avait pourtant détruit l'une de leurs plus belles tours.

La pression que mit Edward sur son menton le poussa à se détourner des citadins pour replonger dans une mer améthyste où brillaient une multitude d'émotions. L'amusement se mélangeait à la douceur, la passion… Et étrangement, à de la tristesse.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de ce dernier sentiment, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question avant que le visage du prince ne se penche vers lui. Retenant son souffle, il crut un instant qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, là, en pleine rue. Pourtant, loin de sentir des lèvres charnues et froides, il ne fit que goûter au souffle régulier qui s'échouait sur sa bouche.

Pencher vers lui, les yeux dans les yeux, Edward se contentait de détailler chaque trait, chaque irrégularité, chaque grain de peau de son visage.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, fit sa voix grave, j'ai autre chose à te faire découvrir.

Rapidement, Harry se retrouva à courir une nouvelle fois dans le dédale des rues animées. S'éloignant du marché, du centre de la fête, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir le haut d'un bâtiment blanc dont l'entrée était bordée par une allée de statue en phœnix.

Des obélisques et des pylônes, symbole peut-être de deux montagnes entre lesquelles surgissait le soleil, offraient un accès jusqu'au temple de la ville d'Alayis.

Ébloui par cette nouvelle merveille, il laissa Edward pénétrer en premier les lieux avant de le suivre avec curiosité. Il atteignit promptement une cour abritant divers arbres et bosquets qu'il s'empressa de traverser pour rejoindre une vaste salle hypostyle dont les nombreuses colonnes avaient été ornées de dessins végétaux et d'écritures en Argpal.

Cela donnait l'impression de plonger dans une forêt en pierre de manuscrit dont les « arbres » eux-mêmes retraçaient sur leur corps l'histoire du temple.

- Que disent-ils ? Fit Harry en essayant de déchiffrer les écrits. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ils racontent une histoire, une fable. Répondit évasivement le vampire. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée contrairement à Esmée.

- Esmée ? Venait-elle ici se recueillir ? Pour quoi faire ?

Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules désintéressé. Cachant sa déception, lui qui aurait adoré comprendre cet endroit, il nota la poussière et la terre qui recouvrait les lieux. Que les vampires soient croyants ou non, il ne devait pas y avoir de nombreuses personnes à venir visiter ce temple. Cet endroit avait totalement été abandonné. Oubliée.

Sans attendre qu'il finisse de contempler les lieux, le prince le poussa en avant pour atteindre une dernière salle, véritable petit sanctuaire, qui abritait en son sein de larges autels et des tabernacles. Gêné de se trouver dans un lieu si sacré, il observa les vitraux salis par la crasse qui laissaient filtrer de faibles rayons de lumière, avant de suivre du regard Edward qui s'était approché d'un vieil autel en pierre à moitié détruit par le temps.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant en ouvrir la porte. Ce vieux temple va nous tomber dessus ! Partons !

- Je veux d'abord te montrer l'extérieur !

Intrigué, il se rapprocha lui aussi de l'intérieur l'autel pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

La statue d'une femme, priant solennellement à genoux, y prenait presque entièrement tout l'espace libre. Et dans la noirceur de la petite pièce, Harry vit que les murs étroits et sales s'étaient fissurés avec le temps. Pas du tout rassuré, il sursauta en voyant son amant pousser avec force la statue vers l'arrière. Celle-ci se déplaça avec fracas tout en soulevant un large nuage de poussière.

Balayant l'air de la main, le sorcier fut surpris de voir le passage secret, dont il entrevoyait les premières marches d'escalier, qui venait d'être libéré.

- En dehors de la porte principale, expliqua avec enthousiasme Edward, c'est le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir d'Alayis. Mes frères et moi l'avons découvert par hasard lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Et tu es la seule personne à qui je révèle l'existence de ce passage.

- Ouah… On se croirait presque à Poudlard.

Habitué à ce qu'il utilise des termes qu'il ne comprenait pas, Harry vit son compagnon renoncer à l'idée de le demander ce qu'était Poudlard pour l'entrainer dans l'étroit passage secret.

- Monte sur mon dos, lui ordonna le vampire, on ira plus vite.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'il dut s'accrocher au cou de son amant qui l'avait forcé à se tenir contre son dos. Nouant ses jambes à sa taille, il ferma les yeux sous le vent poussiéreux qui se souleva dans la course effrénée d'Edward vers la sortie.

Par chance, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter face à une lourde porte en pierre qu'Edward repoussa sans difficulté.

La lumière du soleil envahit presque immédiatement le passage, et le brun respira avec plaisir et surprise l'air frais et marin qui l'atteignit. Clignant des yeux, il se laissa glisser du dos de son amant avant d'observer les alentours.

Il se trouvait derrière les longs murs infranchissables de la cité, à l'extrême limite ouest de la région d'Alayis. Là, une côte rocheuse descendant à la verticale, et jalonnée d'imposants récifs, plongeaient dans un océan aux vagues agitées.

La vaste et sauvage étendue d'eau salée, en plus des remparts de la forteresse, offrait une barrière naturelle à toute invasion.

- Suis-moi. Dit Edward en entremêlant leurs doigts. Ce n'est pas fini !

Observant l'envol d'un oiseau au-dessus de leur tête, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de la falaise pour y admirer les flots qui se fracassait avec force contre les parois rugueuses de la roche. L'érosion de la roche avait créé un simulacre de dune rocailleuse.

- C'est magnifique. S'extasia Harry.

- Tu n'as rien encore vu. La vue est encore plus belle vue d'en haut.

Suivant le regard du prince, il remarqua enfin la haute tour de guet, dont le phare à feu tournant - fonctionnant à l'huile – éblouissait par intervalle régulier la mer et les étendues de terres environnantes. Sentant Edward prêt à le forcer à remonter sur son dos pour atteindre plus rapidement le sommet de la tour, il se pressa de lui proposer une alternative.

- Je pourrais nous faire transplaner. Dit-il. Ça ira plus vite.

- Transplaner ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer en quoi consistait le transplanage lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il devait se venger du prince pour le Grumeau qu'il avait eu tant de mal à avaler au marché. Son estomac en était encore retourné. Sans le vouloir, un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait une main qui se voulait amicale.

- Laisse-moi te montrer. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Tu vas adorer…

Dès que la main de son compagnon s'enserra dans la sienne, il ferma les yeux pour rassembler sa magie. Il la sentit s'éveiller, ramper en lui, avant que le même étrange flux d'énergie qui l'unissait à Edward ne les envahisse. Visualisant mentalement le haut de la tour de guet qu'il avait entrevu, il se pressa contre le vampire en sentant la sensation familière d'écrasement dû au transplanage.

Par chance, il se sentit atterrir presque immédiatement après sur le sol en pierre de la tour. Rouvrant les yeux, il détailla la mine un peu trop tirée d'Edward qui tressaillait sous la douce brise de l'océan.

- Pas mal ! Fit-il. La plupart des gens auraient vomi, ou ce serait évanoui à leur premier transplanage.

- Déçu ? Railla le vampire, la voix légèrement chevrotante. Tu aurais peut-être voulu me voir m'écrouler ?

- Pas du tout ! Nia-t-il. Je suis même très impressionné !

- Petit menteur ! J'espère que tu as assouvi ta vengeance !

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le sorcier éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux. Son amant le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse continuer à nier les faits.

- Oui. Accepta-t-il. Nous sommes quittes !

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il se serra contre le corps froid et tremblant du vampire qui tentait toujours de reprendre contenance.

Là, il put autoritairement lui agripper le cou afin d'obtenir un baiser passionné. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec force contre les canines du prince lorsqu'elles se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure pour faire goûter son sang. Gémissant sous le baiser sanguin qu'ils échangeaient avec fièvre, il caressa avec tendresse ses reins, son dos, puis ses longs cheveux lâchés au vent.

- Regarde, Harry. Lui dit Edward en se détachant de sa prise. Regarde comme c'est beau !

Son regard dévia des lèvres du vampire, encore marquées par son sang, pour prêter attention à l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui. Les vagues meurtrières qui se fracassaient au bas de la tour en faisaient presque trembler l'édifice. À l'horizon, l'eau, qui embaumait l'air d'humidité et de sel, était tellement bleue qu'elle se mêlait totalement à la couleur du ciel. Le cri des oiseaux, les éclaboussures des créatures marines, et le lointain hurlement de la ville étaient les seuls bruits qui osaient briser la quiétude de l'endroit.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi depuis ton arrivée à Alayis. Commença à lui dire le roux. Et lorsque j'ai senti l'odeur de Jasper sur tes vêtements, lorsque j'ai vu ton air sombre et abattu… Harry… Il fallait que je te fasse sourire, tu comprends ? Il fallait que je te donne d'autres raisons de vouloir rester à Elysion. De vouloir rester avec moi.

Harry allait répliquer qu'il détenait déjà toutes les raisons nécessaires pour vouloir rester auprès de lui, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un doigt pressé contre ses lèvres.

- Depuis ton arrivée ici, dans ce monde qui est le mien, continua Edward, tu n'as eu droit qu'à la misère, la tristesse, la fourberie, et la mort. _Il baissa les yeux de mélancolie avant de continuer_. Je voulais juste que tu découvres enfin les joies d'Elysion pour que tu saches au moins pourquoi tu te bats. Je voulais que tu voies cette terre comme je la voie, et que tu apprennes à l'aimer comme je l'aime.

La sourde détresse que cachaient ces quelques mots atteignit le brun en plein cœur. Apprendre à aimer Elysion ? Cela faisait longtemps, grâce à Edward, qu'il avait commencé à se sentir comme étant comme chez lui dans ces contrées. Il peinait même parfois à se rappeler quelle avait été son ancienne vie.

Ce nouveau monde vampirique avait lentement brisé chacune de ses convictions. Balayant douloureusement les repères qu'il s'était créés pour définir le bien ou le mal, le gentil ou le méchant, le beau ou le laid.

Aujourd'hui encore, il venait d'apprendre avec Jasper qu'il était bien trop facile de juger quelqu'un sans prendre en compte la douleur de son passé. Et maintenant, Edward lui faisait connaitre à quel point la chaleur d'un peuple pouvait être en parfait désaccord avec l'effronterie de ses nobles.

Elysion était comme n'importe quel monde avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Elysion était un monde pour lequel il saurait se battre. Et dans lequel il saurait vivre.

- Tu l'as entendu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Ma discussion avec Jasper… Tu l'as entendue ?

- Non. Et tu n'as pas à me la raconter. Affirma le vampire. Je t'avais demandé de lui laisser une chance, et je vois dans ton regard que c'est ce que tu as fait. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Merci, Harry.

Il esquissa un pâle sourire en se serrant contre son compagnon. Il aimait savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier à chacune de ses actions.

- Je me sens bien ici, Edward. Sourit-il. Je me sens bien auprès de toi.

Il reçut un énième baiser enflammé en réponse à son aveu. Se blottissant de froid et d'envie entre les bras du vampire, il ferma les yeux de béatitude en sentant une main possessive lui caresser les hanches.

- Te sentiras-tu toujours aussi bien à Elysion, demanda le prince, en mon absence ?

Harry se raidit presque aussitôt à ces mots. Ses doigts allèrent s'agripper à la tunique de son amant avant de lui lancer un regard franc et exigeant.

- Je ne comprends pas. Fit-il. Tu comptes t'en aller ?

Voir le prince fuir momentanément son regard le fit frémir d'angoisse.

- Réponds-moi ! Ou comptes-tu partir, Edward ?

Pour toute réponse, le vampire lui saisit le visage des deux mains avant de chercher à l'embrasser.

- Réponds d'abord ! Exigea le brun en fuyant les lèvres aimées. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Harry…

Il consentit à laisser son compagnon coller leur front ensemble en attendant sa réponse.

- Le départ pour Haradas est prévu dans trois jours. Lui apprit le roux. On vient tout juste de l'organiser Carlisle, Emmett et moi.

- Parfait. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à prendre donc je serais prêt pour…

- Non, Harry. Coupa Edward. Tu ne viens pas.

Le sorcier fut tellement estomaqué par cette affirmation, d'où il sentait poindre un ordre, qu'il prit un moment avant de continuer à parler.

- Tu plaisantes ? Railla-t-il. Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir à l'aventure ? Te battre contre une meute d'Arkans prêt à l'attaque ?!

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour l'instant. Contra le vampire. L'Haradas, les Arkans, ces ennemis cachés dans l'ombre… tout est encore tellement flou ! La seule certitude que nous ayons est que ces terres nous sont définitivement hostiles. On court au-devant de l'ennemi, Harry ! _Il prit une inspiration fatiguée_. Je préférerais que tu restes sagement à Alayis en attendant que nous en découvrions la vérité. Je ne tiens pas à te savoir au milieu du danger.

Harry était presque sûr que sa colère venait de faire rougir son visage et son cou. Cette tendance qu'avait son amant à vouloir le « garder loin du danger » l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il était totalement capable de se défendre seul.

- Je vois que monsieur a pris sa décision dans mon dos ! Railla-t-il. As-tu d'autres surprises à m'annoncer ? C'est le moment !

- J'essaye de te protéger… Tenta de le calmer Edward.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Ça a tellement bien fonctionné à Ahrima !

Il regretta ces mots à l'instant même où il les prononça. Le corps du prince se raidit dans ses bras alors qu'un éclair de douleur passait dans son regard améthyste.

- Je te demande pardon. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. S'excusa-t-il prestement. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Laisse-moi venir, Edward. Je t'en prie…

Il vit l'instant où son amant hésita, lui lançant un regard déchiré, avant de se conforter dans sa décision.

- La décision a déjà été prise. Et tu resteras en sécurité ici. Finit par dire le roux. Seuls Emmett et moi partirons pour l'Haradas.

- Sur ces terres maudites… Protesta-t-il encore.

- Maudite ! Maudite ! Il y a aussi de l'air et de l'eau là-bas, Harry. Je ne vais pas être foudroyé en y posant un pied.

Le sorcier eut envie de lui rétorquer : « Et alors ? On est jamais à l'abri d'un malheur ». Mais il se retint à la dernière seconde. Il sentait que cela ne servait plus à rien de parlementer.

Il savait maintenant qu'Edward n'était resté en compagnie de son père que pour organiser ce fameux voyage en terre inconnue.

- Lorsque je t'ai laissé, je ne pensais pas que tu allais organiser si rapidement une telle expédition. Fit-il la gorge nouée. Je croyais que tu voulais seulement parler au roi de ce qu'il savait sur nos ennemis invisibles. Tu as bien vu, lors de la réunion, qu'il nous cachait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. Et c'était mon but au départ. Mais mon père ne parlera que lorsqu'il le voudra… En attendant, il faut bien découvrir ce que nous cache l'arrière Sud.

- Mais pourquoi _toi_ tu devrais y aller ?! Ragea-t-il.

- Parce qu'Emmett et moi sommes les soldats de la famille Cullenus. À la différence de Jasper qui est notre stratège.

Tout cela le contrariait à un point inimaginable, mais il ne lui restait plus aucun recours étant donné que même Carlisle avait déjà donné son assentiment. Car si aller à l'encontre des décisions d'Edward était une chose, désobéir par extension au roi en était une autre.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi, c'est ça ? Fit-il d'une voix nouée. Tu ne me vois que comme un faible, un boulet…

- Tais-toi ! Je conscience de ta force ! Gronda Edward. Tout ce que je veux c'est te garder sain et sauf tant que la situation n'exigera pas de te mettre en avant. Je veux juste que tu investisses ton énergie à rester à Alayis.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ici ? Se plaignit-il. Tu crois que c'est en m'emmenant au marché que je vais réussir à y faire ma place.

- Non. Peut-être pas. Admit le prince. Mais tu auras tout le loisir de « faire ta place » lorsque tu assisteras Alice, Rosalie et Jasper dans la gérance de nos royaumes communs. Ils seront tellement débordés que ton aide ne serait certainement pas de refus.

Cachant sa surprise devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui était confiée, Harry chercha immédiatement une échappatoire. Car il voulait vraiment suivre son amant jusqu'à l'Haradas.

- Je ne suis que ton Conseiller. Dit-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre personnellement des décisions royales. Keren me l'avait expressément expliqué.

- Je sais bien. Éluda Edward. Mais en tant que prince, et grâce au soutien de mon père, je t'octroie sans réserve ce pouvoir. En mon absence, je te confie l'une des choses qui me sont le plus précieuses : mon peuple.

Le ventre noué, le brun abandonna l'idée de contredire son amant pour se hisser à hauteur de son visage et l'embrasser. La crainte de la séparation l'empêchait de s'enthousiasmer devant le pouvoir qu'il venait encore de gagner au sein de la haute sphère Elysionienne.

Car petit à petit, il était en train de prendre la place de compagnon royal auprès d'Edward.

- Tu es tellement important pour moi, Harry. À un point que tu n'imagines pas. Je l'ai encore compris hier soir…

Le sorcier le fit taire d'un autre baiser encore plus langoureux. Après tout, il ne savait pas si cela n'allait pas être leur dernière étreinte avant une trop longue séparation.

- Hier soir… J'ai fait un rêve. S'entêta à vouloir lui expliquer Edward. Un étrange rêve…

- Vraiment ? Fit-il.

Il plongea avec délice sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon. Caressant ses dents, frissonnant sous sa consœur, et se gorgeant avec envie de son haleine fraiche et sucrée.

- Oui. Ronronna encore le prince. J'ai rêvé qu'Alice me contait mon avenir.

- Vraiment ? Refit-il.

Sa main glissa facilement sous la tunique que portait le prince pour aller caresser les muscles nerveux qui se contractaient à son passage. Il était plus intéressé par le corps pressé contre lui que par les paroles du vampire.

- Dans ce rêve… Elle m'a parlé de toi. Gémit Edward. Seulement de toi.

- Hum... Qu'a-t-elle dit sur moi ?

Le prince lui attrapa le visage pour avoir toute son attention. Son regard améthyste qui scintillait d'émoi, doux mélange d'affection et de mélancolie, le cloua sur place.

- Que tu es le seul que je n'aimerais jamais.

Harry prit un long moment avant de comprendre entièrement ce qui venait de lui être dit.

Habituellement, le vampire se contentait de mot comme "tendresse", ou encore "attirance inexpliquée" pour décrire leur relation. Jamais encore le mot "aimer" n'avait été prononcé. Leur sentiment n'avait pas encore été clairement défini, car après tout, trop de mystère les entouraient encore pour qu'ils puissent mettre un nom sur le lien qui les unissait. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils allaient bientôt être séparé, Edward avait oser lui dire quelque chose comme : "je n'aimerais que toi".

Aimer... Il lui parlait d'amour... Il venait de dire qu'il l'aimait...

S'enflammant totalement à ces mots, les lèvres du sorcier rencontrèrent avec violence et caprice la bouche de son amant. Il s'agrippa avec tellement de force à ses épaules que ses doigts finirent par lui faire mal. Mais loin de lâcher prise, cette douleur sonnait comme une libération pour son âme torturée.

Car il voulait crier. Il voulait tellement crier : « Non ! Ne pars pas sans moi ! Ne me laisse pas… ».

Mon Dieu. C'était du désespoir.

Sentant une réticence chez son partenaire face à sa fougue, il le força à reculer jusqu'à l'acculer avec dureté contre les parois en pierre de la tour de guet. Insensiblement à la douleur de ses poumons qui manquait déjà d'air, il devint encore plus quémandeur et langoureux dans son baiser. Il souda son corps à celui du prince, et sa main – qui caressait toujours la douce peau cachée sous une tunique bleue – descendit pour aller saisir les attaches de leur pantalon.

S'ils devaient vraiment être séparés demain, il voulait au moins graver la présence d'Edward au plus profond de sa chair. Il voulait se créer une douleur qui lui rappellerait son amant lors de ses longues nuits froides et solitaires.

- Non, Harry. Le repoussa le vampire. Pas comme ça. Pas par peur de ne plus nous revoir.

Rageur, il le repoussa une fois de plus contre le mur en pierre de la tour pour le convaincre de se laisser faire. Il avait envie, besoin, de ça maintenant.

Cependant, Edward ne devait absolument pas penser comme lui lorsqu'il lui saisit avec vigueur les poignets pour le stopper dans son élan. Usant de sa force pour serrer ses poignets et le faire grimacer, il mit lentement fin à sa frénésie.

- Je vais aller en Haradas, articula lentement le prince en le foudroyant d'un regard devenu noir, détruire nos ennemis, avant de courir te retrouver. Il va falloir que tu aies confiance en moi, Harry. Que tu aies foi en ces mots !

Il allait protester lorsque le regard, toujours aussi sombre de son compagnon, le cloua sur place et le convainquit de se taire.

- À mon retour, continua le vampire avec une certaine sensualité, que tu pleures ou que tu cries, tu te donneras à moi et je te ferais l'amour.

Harry laissa cette idée envahir ses pensées et frissonna lorsque ses poignets furent relâchés dans un doux frôlement.

- En accord avec nos sentiments... Sans peur ni contrainte… À coup sûr, nous nous unirons, Harry Potter.

Le baiser qui scella cette promesse fut cette fois-ci dénué de violence ou de chagrin. Presque fébrilement, ils joignirent une fois, deux fois, leurs lèvres dans un échange sulfureux.

Pourtant, malgré toute la tendresse et la confiance qu'ils y mettaient, la fin de leur étreinte eut un arrière-goût amer.

_À mon retour… À coup sûr, nous serons unis…_

À SUIVRE.


	27. Le bon héritier

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Guest****:** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard ces derniers temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fic n'est pas abandonné. D'ailleurs, je te laisse profiter de ce tout nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**kleouniz****:** Salut ! Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Alors ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies cette petite histoire. Tu m'as redonné de l'énergie XD ! Alors merci à toi de me lire ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau post sur le monde magique. J'ai essayé de rendre Ginny un peu moins peste lol, mais plus désespérée. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**maya31****:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu me suives sur cette petite fic. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite sur le monde magique. Biz.

**Keur2louve****:** Coucou ! Ah, tu vois ? J'ai essayé d'être un peu moins sadique et un peu plus romantique dans ce dernier chapitre. Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'es touché parce que je tentais par tous les moyens de rendre ça bien triste et passionnelle lol. Allez, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Mini-Yuya****:** Salut ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as adhéré à cette histoire. Merci à toi de me lire ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette petite suite. Biz.

**aliCetwiligthF.F****:** Tiens, je vois que tu te méfies encore de moi lol ? Comment ça « il va arriver malheur à Edward » ?! Je n'oserais pas XD ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Siriushoshi****:** Me revoilà ! Merci pour tes reviews d'encouragements, c'est vrai que j'ai (beaucoup) de retard. Mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus soutenu. En attendant, n'était-il pas chou notre Edward avec sa petite déclaration d'amour ? Ah la la… Par contre, je vais peut-être te décevoir en n'attaquant pas de suite avec un chapitre sur Elysion, mais un sur le monde magique. Je te laisse le découvrir ! Bisouxxx.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy****:** Dire que tu as pensé à me tuer… MDR. Tu n'oserais pas ! Ah, ça fait toujours du bien de lire une de tes review. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'en les séparant (un à Alayis et l'autre à Haradas), j'espère faire monter l'envie et la pression entre eux. Non seulement ça va permettre à Harry de se conforter dans ses sentiments, mais en plus, ça le rendra peut-être moins timide lors des retrouvailles lol. Pour la visite de la ville, je voulais vraiment qu'Harry découvre le peuple simple d'Elysion. Loin des nobles trop hypocrites ! Pour sa relation avec Jasper, c'est vrai que ça va : soit les permettre de se rapprocher, soit permettre à Jasper de tenter de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de lui ! On verra bien lol. Sinon, tes idées m'intéressent ! Au contraire, j'adore lire tes reviews parce qu'elles sont toujours un peu folles et pleines de suggestions ! Alors n'hésite pas ! Bon, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Guest 2 :** Merci pour ta review. J'ai pris du retard, mais voici la suite ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Biz.

**Cacadeschamps****:** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Et merci de me lire ! J'espère vraiment te plaire avec ce nouveau post sur le monde magique. Ginny est de retour ! Biz.

**Charlène :** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire une de tes review, miss. C'est vrai que le couple E/H était très mignon dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai enfin pu monter mon côté fleur bleue lol. En plus, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié que Carlisle fait des cachoteries. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien falloir qu'il parle XD ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir cette suite sur le monde magique. Bisouxxx.

**tsumy-malnewca****:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et merci à toi de me lire ! Pour les chapitres sur le bal, j'avoue que je faisais exprès de vouloir faire croire que c'était bien Sirius qui arrivait lol. Je savais qu'en disant que c'était Abel, je risquais fort de choquer tout le monde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde en tête que je dois trouver le moyen de faire intervenir notre fameux maraudeur. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre sur le monde magique et Ginny ! Biz.

**Patte-de-Neko****:** Salut ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver à travers tes reviews. Pour ce nouveau post, j'ai eu envie de répondre à ta question, du coup, je me suis concentrée sur le monde magique, et plus particulièrement, sur Ginny. Je ne suis pas sûre que va aimer… XD. Pour lemon, je le réserve pour leurs retrouvailles à Alayis. Je veux qu'Harry, en étant seul, se rendre totalement compte qu'il est accro à Edward. Comme ça, fini les chichis lol ! Sinon, pour Edward et son aventure à l'Haradas, ne t'inquiète pas, je tacherais de le ramener vivant… Hi hi hi… Bon, j'arrête lol ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**8Maud8****:** Coucou ! Merci pour tes reviews. Je suis contente si la découverte de la ville t'a plu. C'est vrai que je voulais vraiment rendre l'histoire plus tangible en faisant intervenir le simple peuple d'Elysion. Loin des châteaux, et des réceptions, Harry est beaucoup plus à sa place parmi eux. Allez, en attendant de connaitre la suite des aventures E/H, je te laisse lire les malheurs de Ginny. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Drayy****:** J'avoue que j'ai hésitée à me débarrasser d'Edward en Haradas, mais cela va aussi faire du bien à Harry. La séparation va les aider à mieux gérer et comprendre leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autres. Sinon, pour les mystères de l'Haradas, je ne vais pas encore tout dévoiler, mais c'est sûr que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Allez, je te laisse découvrir cette suite ! Biz.

**Jess****:** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ah, je vois que Jasper à trouver grâce à tes yeux. Je suis contente parce que j'aime vraiment ce personnage. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à montrer son évolution dans sa relation avec Harry. En attendant, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Biz.

**GunWiHarPoTwi****:** Merci pour ta gentille review. C'est un plaisir pour moi de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, je m'inspire de beaucoup de télévision, de livres, et des sentiments que j'ai pu ou que j'aimerais ressentir pour créer mes personnages. Par exemple, Edward représente le mec parfait à mes yeux lol. J'espère que ce nouveau post te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx.

**Perline****:** Coucou ! Ah, j'adore toujours autant tes longues review lol. Finalement, c'est moi qui t'aies fait faux bond avec mon retard. Mais bon, j'espère me rattraper et me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour le marché, je voulais justement que ça ressemble aux souks marocains. Je voulais lui donner ce même côté épicé et chaleureux. Alors là, tu m'a vraiment fait plaisir si tu me dis que j'y suis parvenue. Pour le transplanage, je voulais vraiment faire Edward perdre un peu de sa superbe lol. Sinon, c'est vrai que la fin du dernier chapitre est assez amère : Edward qui s'en va en avouant ses sentiments à Harry, c'est limite ! Mais c'est une séparation nécessaire pour les deux. Depuis le début de l'histoire, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, il fallait un peu de liberté à Harry, comme ça, il va pouvoir mieux comprendre et accepter ses sentiments et envies. En faite, je prépare le terrain pour le lemon lol. Les prochains chapitres que je vais publier vont répondre à chacune de tes questions. Pour l'instant, je vais te faire patienter avec un chapitre sur le monde magique ! Bisouxxx.

**marmelade3912****:** Salut ! Reine du sadisme est vraiment un titre qui me plait lol. Je le veux bien ! Pour la partie de sexe torride, je dirais que ta boule de cristal voit clair XD ! Mais en attendant, voici un post sur Ginny et le monde magique ! Biz.

**kitsune972****:** Ouah ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir touché avec le dernier chapitre. Je voulais justement mettre beaucoup d'émotion dans leur séparation. Sinon, j'attaque avec une suite un peu moins attrayante lol. Vive le retour de Ginny ! Et merci de toujours me laisser un petit com. Bisouxxx.

**nouritcha-sushine****:** Mais c'est que tu as de bonnes idées, dis-moi ?! J'imagine Edward revenir pour se rendre compte qu'Harry est enfin rentrer chez lui… Tu es plus sadique que moi XD ! Rassure-toi, je n'avais pas prévu de le ramener maintenant. Sinon, ton idée de Voldemort vampire n'est pas mal du tout. D'ailleurs, les grands méchants de l'histoire vont aussi en avoir après Harry. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post ! Biz.

**Yume-cry****:** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Alors, mpreg ou pas mpreg ? J'avoue que rien n'est encore décidé. J'écris beaucoup au feeling, du coup, je ne sais jamais ce que je vais bien pouvoir pondre lol. En tout cas, s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'enceinte, c'est Ginny ! D'ailleurs, je te laisse découvrir ses mésaventures dans cette suite ! Biz.

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama****:** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de lire ta review. Je vois que Jasper commence à te plaire (vu que c'est plus un trou du cul lol). Sinon, la séparation E/H, risque vraiment d'apporter du bien comme du mal. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, je te laisse plutôt découvrir ce nouveau chapitre sur le monde magique. Bisouxxx.

**elodie Nina****:** Merci de toujours me laisser une gentille review. Alors, tu as aimé mon kidnappeur lol ?! La suite des chapitres sur Elysion répondra à toutes tes questions. Et tu verras qu'Harry ne va pas si mal s'en sortir. Sinon, j'écris vraiment au feeling, du coup, je ne suis pas très sûre du nombre de chapitres restants. À la base, j'avais prévu une petite histoire de 20 chapitres lol. Bon, je te laisse découvrir les malheurs de notre amie Ginny ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 27 : Le bon héritier

Le bruit de talons claquant avec rage sur le sol carrelé du deuxième étage du ministère de la magie résonnait avec tellement force dans les couloirs que les murs auraient pu en trembler. Ignorant les chuchotements intrigués de ceux qu'elle croisait, la propriétaire des escarpins en dentelle ivoire se pressa de pousser la porte menant au bureau du directeur du Département de la justice magique. Après avoir superbement toisé la secrétaire qui tenta de l'arrêter dans sa course, elle finit par pénétrer avec fracas dans un immense bureau dont les lourds rideaux orangés laissaient filtrés les dernières lueurs du soleil.

- Laisse-nous, Penny. Dit Hermione en voyant que sa secrétaire s'échinait toujours à vouloir reconduire l'intruse à la porte. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Prenant à peine le temps de fermer violemment la porte derrière « Penny », la nouvelle venue se dépêcha de sortir de son sac à main une large enveloppe marron qu'elle balança avec une colère à peine mesurée sur le bureau.

- Pénétrer ainsi sur mon lieu de travail... Se moqua la brune sans prêter attention à l'enveloppe. Je ne te pensais pas aussi théâtrale.

- Et moi, je ne te croyais pas aussi sournoise !

Ginny, car il s'agissait d'elle, se sentit frémir de colère en voyant un sourire sarcastique s'étendre sur les lèvres roses de sa désormais nouvelle ennemie.

Dire qu'il y a un mois de cela, lorsqu'elle avait sereinement assisté à la réception en l'honneur de son défunt fiancé, Harry Potter, Hermione – devant les caméras et la presse - l'avait saluée du bout des lèvres, poussée par son mari, sans jamais lui montrer qu'elles allaient bientôt devoir s'affronter avec acharnement.

Si Ginny avait pu penser que leur relation pourrait un jour s'améliorer, maintenant, il était clair que la guerre avait été déclarée.

Malheureusement, dès le premier coup d'envoi, cela semblait commencer mal pour elle. Cette lettre qu'elle avait reçue tôt dans la matinée attestait que sa situation allait devenir compliquée. Car la fortune d'Harry Potter lui échappait.

Malgré le lourd et scrupuleux dossier de succession préparé par Dean Thomas, et bien qu'elle ait au premier abord pensé que le jury avait été convaincu par ses revendications, il avait suffi que sa belle-sœur surgisse dans la salle d'audience pour qu'elle voie tous ses rêves partir en fumée.

Hermione avait habilement contesté ses droits d'héritage en s'appuyant sur le fait qu'Harry ne l'ait jamais épousé et qu'ils n'avaient – en réalité - aucune réelle affiliation. Et bien que cela contrecarrait ses plans et l'empêchait de mettre la main sur les précieux gallions d'or qui dormaient dans les coffres des Potter et des Black, le pire venait tout juste d'arriver.

Son ancienne amie venait maintenant de remettre en question son droit de continuer à jouir impunément des biens de son ancien fiancé alors que celui-ci venait d'être officiellement déclaré mort.

- Ils veulent que j'abandonne le manoir ! Hurla-t-elle. Ils me coupent les vivres !

Passant une main sur son ventre rebondi pour calmer le bébé qu'elle avait senti sursauter après son éclat, elle tenta de reprendre contenance en se tirant une chaise pour s'y laisser choir avec fatigue et énervement.

- C'est exact. Affirma Hermione après un silence en croisant les doigts sur son large bureau. Tu sais, il faut vraiment que je te dise merci. Si tu ne m'avais pas montré ton vrai visage de garce lors de notre dernière entrevue, je ne me serais certainement jamais mise en travers de ton chemin. Mais bon… Dommage pour toi ! Maintenant, je me suis enfin intéressée aux biens d'Harry.

En effet, pensa avec rage la jeune femme rousse, elle s'y était intéressée et avait démoli son dossier de succession et son futur.

- Maintenant qu'il a été officiellement reconnu mort, aboya Ginny, ses propriétés auraient dû me revenir en héritage. D'après Dean…

- D'après quelle loi ? Ton incapable d'avocat n'a pu émettre comme défense devant la cour que le fait que vous _deviez_ soi-disant vous marier. Il ne s'appuie que sur les nombreuses années que vous avez passées ensemble. Mais il te faudra plus que des hypothèses et des vieux souvenirs pour mettre la main sur une telle fortune.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait raison. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas devenue légalement la femme d'Harry Potter lui retirait tous ses droits sur son argent ou ses propriétés. Et pour l'instant, sa seule défense avait été d'utiliser la seule chose qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection : son image.

Jouant les veuves éplorées devant les photographes, rappelant aux publics toutes les années qu'elle avait passées auprès du Sauveur, et mettant en avant sa grossesse presque à terme pour prouver à quel point leur couple était stable et épanoui.

Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son image soit ternie par le fait que son opposante au tribunal était Hermione Granger Wesley. Devant cette ennemie de taille, elle avait vite déchanté, car bon nombre de personnes avaient commencé à douter de sa bonne foi.

Car bien qu'elle fût célèbre principalement grâce à sa relation Harry, Hermione et Ron l'étaient grâce à leur participation active dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Les gens avaient donc tendance à porter beaucoup plus d'attention aux paroles et aux gestes de ce couple phare.

Rapidement, les journalistes, véritables requins, avaient compris qu'une cassure se formait au sein de leur groupe et qu'une sordide histoire d'héritage se tramait. Et malgré les tentatives maladroites de son frère, qui tentait toujours de les tempérés, et de les rapprochés, les tensions s'étaient amplifiées jusqu'à la rupture.

Ginny avait serré les dents, en voyant que dans cette atmosphère, le procès qu'elle avait entamé pour obtenir la fortune d'Harry était maintenant mal perçu par l'opinion publique et le ministère de la magie. Redoublant tout de même d'efforts, elle s'était à maintes reprises servie de sa grossesse pour détourner l'attention de ses détraqueurs et apitoyer son public.

Car sa carte maitresse était devenue son enfant. L'héritier tant attendu.

- Peu importe les témoignages que tu pourrais réunir, l'informa sa belle-sœur, et peu importe qui tu rallieras à ta cause, tu n'es et ne seras jamais une héritière des Potter ou des Black !

La jolie rousse en eut le souffle coupé et se surprit à regarder bêtement son interlocutrice.

- J'aurais pu me contenter de te bloquer l'accès à l'argent d'Harry, et te laisser continuer à vivre sur ces propriétés, réfléchit Hermione, mais je me suis rappelé que je ne te devais aucune gentillesse. _Elle avait dit cela en grinçant des dents_. Après tout, Harry ayant été déclaré mort, ce serait illogique que ses biens continuent à être exploités par une tierce personne. J'ai donc décidé de prendre contact avec le bureau de liaison des gobelins pour leur demander la fermeture de tous les coffres, de toutes les propriétés, de toutes les entreprises… De _tout_ ce qui a bien pu un jour appartenir à Harry Potter ! Je vais tout geler, Ginny. Tout !

Voilà pourquoi elle venait de recevoir une ordonnance l'obligeant à quitter le manoir Potter dans les plus brefs délais. Elle était en train de perdre tous ses privilèges.

- Il me reste l'enfant. Chuchota-t-elle après avoir dégluti bruyamment. L'héritier d'Harry ! Tu ne pourras pas empêcher cet enfant de réclamer ce qui lui revient de droit.

- C'est vrai. Convint la jolie brune. Encore faut-il que ce soit bien un descendant des Potter…

- Je ne te permets pas !

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher cet éclat de voix. Personne n'avait le droit de douter de la paternité de son enfant. Personne.

- Si tu veux tant que ça cet argent, murmura Hermione en se penchant vers elle après une longue inspiration, il va falloir que tu nous prouves que tu portes bien le bon héritier. En attendant, sors de mon bureau ! Mon temps est précieux !

Le prouver ? Ginny savait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle allait devoir inclure un test de paternité à son dossier si elle voulait mettre la main sur la fortune de son ancien fiancé. Fixant la femme de son frère, elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle avait déjà fait le test, et qu'elle attendait justement les résultats, pour tenter de la faire plier en jouant sur les sentiments.

- Nous étions si proches avant. Commença-t-elle à dire d'une voix attristée. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Et maintenant, tu aimerais me voir à la rue ?

- Non.

Hermione lui avait répondu d'une voix rauque en prenant une longue inspiration. Un lourd moment de silence perdura sans savoir qui reprendrait la parole.

- Non. Répéta la brune. Je ne veux pas te mettre à la rue, Ginny.

- Dans ce cas nous pouvons…

- Je veux te mettre à genoux !

La jolie rousse se tétanisa sur sa chaise et s'étrangla sous le regard intraitable que lui renvoyait son interlocutrice.

- Je te promets d'être une ennemie à la hauteur de ta cupidité ! Cracha Hermione. Je te promets de ne jamais abandonner et de frapper aussi bas qu'il le faudra pour te faire tomber. Je te promets que tu vas regretter de m'avoir trahie, récita-t-elle sur ses doigts, d'avoir trahi Harry, et même Ron…

Abasourdie, entendre le nom de son frère lui offrit une occasion qu'elle saisit en plein vol.

- Mon frère ne te laissera pas faire ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir en apprenant que tu fais tout pour me détruire ?! _Elle baissa la voix comme pour faire une confidence_ : Il m'a déjà à plusieurs reprises demandé les raisons de notre mésentente, et je n'ai jamais voulu lui répondre. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors que tu m'attaques à visage découvert, ce sera très facile pour moi de te faire porter le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire.

Ron ne supporterait pas de la voir à la rue, de cela, elle en était sûre. Croyant avoir trouvé un moyen de pression, elle reprit de plus belle pour contre attaquer.

- Si Ron se met de mon côté dans ce procès, je pourrais peut-être même rééquilibrer le jeu. Retire-toi de cette affaire, somma-t-elle, ou ton couple risque fort d'en prendre un sacré coup.

- Des menaces ? As-tu toujours été aussi pitoyable ?

- Tu prends le risque ? Oui ou non ?

Son corps se crispa tandis qu'elle regardait sa belle-sœur se renfoncer dans son siège d'un mouvement serein.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Ginny. Je t'attends…

Rageuse, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps à discuter et sortit du bureau tel une furie. Foudroyant du regard ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les stations de transplanage. Son esprit ravagé par la peur et la colère, elle bousculait sans se retourner plusieurs personnes dans sa course folle.

- Mais n'est-ce pas Madame Potter en personne ? Dit soudainement une voix trainante dans son dos. Tu ne devrais pas montrer un tel visage en public.

Freinant, Ginny prit une inspiration saccadée avant de lentement se retourner vers celui qui l'avait apostrophée.

Des cheveux d'un blond, presque blanc, un teint pâle de porcelaine, de magnifiques yeux gris métallique et un nez en pointe. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réellement changé durant ces quelques années, si ce n'était son corps – mis en valeur dans un costume gris perle - qui s'était magnifiquement allongé et musclé.

Alors qu'il se plaçait face à elle, son habituel air froid et arrogant, et le petit sourire malsain figé sur son visage ramenèrent Ginny des années en arrière lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Mais à cette image venait se superposer l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Bien que la réputation de sa famille ait été entachée durant la guerre contre Voldemort, le jeune homme blond avait brillamment su comment s'imposer dans un monde magique en pleine reconstruction. Ses parents ayant choisi de s'éloigner après la bataille finale, il dut reprendre les rênes des entreprises familiales en faisant en sorte que son nom de famille ne soit plus jamais associer au tristement célèbre Voldemort.

N'ayant jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres, contrairement à son père, il n'eut jamais à s'inquiéter des procès de mangemorts qui suivit après la chute du mage noir.

Son parrain, Severus Snape, dont la mémoire avait été lavée de tout soupçon grâce aux témoignages d'Harry Potter qui l'avait déclaré comme étant le « plus fidèle espion de Dumbledore avant sa mort », avait fini par servir de véritable exemple pour les sorciers. Et usant de leur affiliation, et de sa fortune familiale, il avait lentement pu redonner une seconde gloire à sa famille, notamment en aidant aussi à la reconstruction de Poudlard.

Très vite, il avait fini par s'intéresser à la politique et s'était habilement servi de la confusion générale pour se créer une place de choix au sein du nouveau ministère de la magie. Usant de pot-de-vin, et de sourire de façade, il finit par atteindre la place convoitée de premier secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

Ginny avait devant elle, non pas le petit garçon arrogant de ses années d'études à Poudlard avec lequel elle aimait se bagarrer, mais une figure incontournable du gouvernement magique de Grande-Bretagne, soit l'homme le plus convoité et le plus riche du moment.

Enfin… Après, Harry Potter, bien sûr.

Prenant un air dégagé pour masquer son ancienne colère, elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le visage que je montre en public ne te concerne en rien, Malefoy. Grinça-t-elle, le regard assombri. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes conseils ou de tes services.

Levant le menton d'un air hautain, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsqu'il l'interrompit de nouveau :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait. D'après ce que murmure les médias et les gens ces derniers temps, tu aurais vraiment besoin d'une aide-salvatrice. _Il prit une moue moqueuse_ : que se passe-t-il, Madame Potter ? Ton prince charmant aurait-il définitivement mit les voiles ?

La manière qu'il avait de prononcer « Madame Potter », d'un ton si lent et ironique, hérissa les poils du corps de la jolie rousse. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et de sa situation.

- Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches… Commença-t-elle à dire.

- Pas du tout. Au contraire. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi d'une affaire qui nous rapportera à tous les deux. Si tu veux bien me suivre à mon bureau. Je tiens à garder un minimum de discrétion.

Plissant les yeux, elle ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'il lui montra la direction de son bureau d'un geste lent et calculé. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette fouine, mais le regard gris perçant fixé sur elle, qui lui disait de se laisser aller, la faisait douter.

Après tout, que pouvait-elle risquer en acceptant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Surtout qu'il sous-entendait détenir la solution miracle à tous ses problèmes.

Voyant que les gens autour d'eux, trop curieux, ralentissaient le pas pour mieux les épier, elle prit sa décision en se dirigeant d'un pas souple vers le premier niveau du ministère de la magie. Dans son dos, elle pouvait entendre le pas de Malefoy qui la suivait de près, et elle eut presque l'impression que son dos la brulait tant elle était examinée avec insistance.

Au détour d'un couloir, il finit par la dépasser, et elle le suivit docilement sans émettre une parole.

Passant une porte sur sa gauche, tout au fond d'un long couloir, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte de bois sombre portant un écriteau aux lettres d'or avec pour inscription : Cabine du premier secrétaire du ministre – Drago Malefoy.

Là, Ginny ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'on lui ouvrit galantement la porte afin de pénétrer une pièce aux couleurs sombres et impersonnelles. Avisant l'immense bureau, en bois foncé, dont la lampe dorée à l'abat-jour rouge éclairait une petite pile de dossiers rangés bien strictement dans un coin, elle alla directement s'assoir sur le siège qui était destiné aux visiteurs.

Son regard dériva sur le grand miroir situé derrière le bureau, contre le mur, un miroir dans lequel l'angle ne la permettait pas de se détailler, mais qui laisserait à son interlocuteur tout le loisir de pouvoir épier chacun de ses mouvements.

Se désintéressant de cette vue, son regard alla directement se planter sur Drago, qui avait pris tout son temps avant de s'installer derrière son bureau, pressée qu'il entame la conversation. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, elle attaqua :

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, veux-tu ? Nous nous insupportant l'un l'autre !

- Tu as raison, sourit le blond, allant droit au but. _Il croisa élégamment ses doigts avant de continuer_ : Ta guerre contre Hermione Granger pour la fortune de ton défunt fiancé semble être mal partie pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Vu la facilité avec laquelle elle t'a fait perdre la face en démolissant le dossier de ton avocat, cet incompétent de Dean Thomas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne te retrouves à la porte des propriétés Potter.

- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! Coupa Ginny, énervée.

Loin de sembler vexer par son intervention brutale, elle vit son interlocuteur étendre ses longues jambes, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Face à une personne comme Granger, seule, tu ne feras jamais le poids. N'espère pas pouvoir gagner dans ce conflit. Asséna-t-il sans sentiments. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'il te manque une chose essentielle pour t'imposer dans ce monde : le pouvoir. Et l'influence. Alors, c'est exactement ce que je te propose.

Ginny redressa un délicat sourcil en prêtant un peu plus attention au discours du blond. Il était que sans Harry, elle n'était personne. Elle n'avait pas un poste important au ministère de la magie, comme Hermione ou Ron, et n'avait rien accompli d'extraordinaire qui lui conférerait plus de pouvoir ou d'influence.

- Faire tomber une personne comme Hermione Granger sera difficile… Mais pas impossible. Continua-t-il. Avec toutes les relations que j'ai pris soin de nouer au sein du ministère, je pourrais arriver à court-circuiter ses actions.

- Je ne veux pas la court-circuiter, mais _l'arrêter_ ! Maintenant !

- Impossible. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps et d'argent…

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il me manque en ce moment !

Ces mots lui avaient échappé avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se retenir. Ce n'était comme si elle venait d'avouer qu'elle n'avait plus aucune ressource, plus aucune échappatoire. Elle se plaçait encore plus en position de faiblesse face à lui en admettant à voix haute qu'elle était aux abois. Se mordant la langue, elle jeta un regard à Drago, qui s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil, et dont le regard brilla d'amusement.

- Très bien. Fit-il en ne revenant pas sur ce qu'elle venait de déclarer. Alors il me faudra frapper fort dès le départ en tirant sur les bons fils. Un peu comme avec cette maudite arcade de la mort…

Ginny allait acquiescer lorsque les paroles du jeune homme lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle savait que l'arcade de la mort avait été détruite sur ordre du ministre de la magie. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Drago Malefoy était impliqué dans cette affaire.

- C'était toi ? Souffla-t-elle. Tu as ordonné la destruction de l'arcade ?!

- Disons que j'ai murmuré cette idée au ministre de la magie. J'en avais marre de voir tous ces gens se recueillir devant ce maudit miroir pour prier pour l'âme de notre _bien-aimé Sauveur_. Même mort, il prend toujours autant d'espace celui-là !

Observant la moue hargneuse qu'arborait Drago, la rousse ne tenta pas de lui demander plus d'explications. Elle savait à quel point il s'était toujours senti inférieur à Harry. Tellement qu'il en faisait une obsession.

Détruire l'arcade de la mort devait être sa manière à lui de gommer son souvenir.

Ravalant les insultes qu'elle allait lui proférer pour cette perte, elle prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer leur entretien. Après tout, sa situation était bien trop grave pour qu'elle s'offusque de la disparition de cette maudite arcade.

Chassant l'idée qu'Harry ne pourrait peut-être plus revenir sans elle, Ginny, le visage sérieux, reprit le cours des négociations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, Malefoy ? Pourquoi m'aider ?

La question sembla interpeller le blond qui prit un air calculateur.

- Le sauveur a laissé une grande place vide que je compte bien remplir. Commença-t-il à expliquer. Les gens pleurent et ne savent plus vers qui se tourner. Il est l'heure pour moi de commencer à m'imposer à leurs esprits.

Ginny vit son regard se troubler alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

- Malgré tous mes efforts, fit-il, j'ai dû constater que certaines personnes se méfient encore beaucoup trop de moi. Et si la place de premier secrétaire m'est acquise, c'est celui de ministre de la magie qui assouvira mon ambition.

Elle ne frémit même pas en l'entendant prononcer ses mots pleins d'envies.

- Penser que cet idiot, qui a préféré bouder le monde de la politique, n'avait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour obtenir ce poste… _Il prit une inspiration coléreuse_. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti, je me rapproche un peu plus chaque jour de mon objectif.

Quittant ses pensées de conquêtes et de pouvoir, Ginny le vit se reconcentrer sur elle en lui lançant un regard acérer.

- Je te l'ai dit, Ginny, susurra-t-il, je t'aiderais à maintenir ton image afin que tu n'apparaisses plus en public avec un visage aussi ravagé par la défaite.

Elle se mordre la langue pour ne pas le rabrouer violemment.

- Je t'aiderais à satisfaire ton avarice. Se moqua-t-il. Et en échange, tu useras de cet argent et de ton image de grande « Veuve éplorée d'Harry Potter » pour m'aider à élever la mienne.

Baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'il suive sa réflexion, la jolie rousse prit tout son temps pour peser le pour et le contre. Avec l'aide de Malfoy, elle pourrait faire face à sa belle-sœur et, même si elle ne gagnait pas sur tous les tableaux, elle pourrait prétendre à une infime partie de la fortune d'Harry. Sans oublier que gagner un tel procès lui permettrait aussi de trouver le moyen de redorer son blason aux yeux des autres sorciers toujours en émoi au souvenir de leur sauveur. Une fois cette bataille judiciaire dans son dos, et loin des esprits, elle saurait regagner leur confiance et leur amour.

Elle pourrait atteindre ce but et de nouveau être la plus célèbre, la plus fortunée, la plus adulée, la plus enviée… Merlin à quel moment tout cela lui était-il devenu si indispensable ? Secouant la tête, elle se dit que tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire en échange serait d'user de tous ces avantages pour aider Malefoy à obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie.

Elle pouvait déjà se voir déclarer à la presse que : « Harry Potter, son très aimé et défunt fiancé, aurait apprécié de voir le poste de ministre revenir à Drago Malefoy ».

Drago Malefoy. Son ennemi juré. Son unique rival…

Redressant la tête, elle sut qu'elle avait enfin une réponse adéquate à cette proposition.

- J'ai bien conscience d'avoir trahi Harry à un moment donné. Avoua-t-elle. Je comprends enfin ce que voulait m'expliquer ma mère lorsqu'elle me disait que « l'argent salit les honnêtes gens ». Mais, il est trop tard pour que je fasse marche arrière. Ou même pour que je tenter de changer celle que je suis devenue !

Elle vit un sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Drago et le stoppa dans son mouvement lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se redresser pour lui serrer la main.

- Je l'ai aimé, tu sais ? Murmura-t-elle comme un secret. L'innocente que j'étais avant l'a profondément aimée. Au contraire de celle que je suis aujourd'hui : celle qui déteste et qu'on se plait à détester.

Ginny vit sur le visage du blond qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle se redressa de sa chaise et plaqua ses paumes contre l'imposant bureau face à elle.

- Mais peu importe à quel point j'ai changé, je reste tout de même sûre d'une chose. _Son regard flamboya_ : Je ne négocie pas avec les traitres. Je ne travaille pas avec les lâches. Alors, non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire équipe avec toi, Malefoy. Et si cela veut que je vais en baver, alors soit, je boirais la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Dans un magnifique mouvement de cape, la tête bien haute, elle se retourna pour gagner la porte.

- Tu vas le regretter, Madame Potter. Se moqua-t-il encore, une tension dans la voix. Personne d'autre ne te tendra la main.

Voulant avoir le dernier mot, elle se retourna une dernière fois, la main sur la poignée de la porte, pour dire un dernier mot :

- C'est certain. Mais tu sais quoi ? Maintenant que mon « prince charmant » a disparu, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais finalement pas besoin d'être secourue. Adieu, Malefoy.

Quittant enfin le bureau, elle posa une main possessive sur son ventre. Là grandissait celui qui nourrissait ses derniers espoirs. Elle parcourut comme dans un brouillard le chemin menant aux stations de transplanage avant d'atterrir dans son manoir.

Là, elle retira vivement ses chaussures, balança son sac à main, avant de tenter de gagner la cuisine.

Elle ne put retenir son cri d'effroi lorsque Dean Thomas, qui l'attendait sagement assis dans son salon, se redressa pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aboya-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tes visites à l'improviste n'étaient désormais plus désirées ! Ne force pas à devenir méchante…

Laissant planer la menace, elle vit avec plaisir le visage de Dean s'assombrir de peine.

Elle avait décidé de mettre définitivement fin à leur relation lorsqu'il avait lamentablement échoué au début du procès pour la succession des fortunes Potter et Black. N'écoutant pas ses geignements, elle n'avait pas eu mal au cœur lorsqu'elle l'avait sommé de ne plus jamais l'a traitée avec familiarité.

Elle avait besoin de calme et de concentration pour affronter Hermione. Alors si, à l'époque où son fiancé était encore là, avoir un amant avait un jour été plaisant, aujourd'hui, cela était devenu une véritable charge. Surtout qu'ils avaient failli se faire surprendre par sa nouvelle ennemie, et que si leur histoire parvenait aux oreilles de la presse, elle pourrait définitivement dire adieu aux galions d'or de son ancien fiancé.

- Je suis toujours ton avocat. Finit par lui dire Dean.

- Un avocat qui n'a pas pu m'éviter de finir à la rue !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione Granger frapperait aussi bas ! Je n'ai eu connaissance de ces plans avec le bureau de liaison des gobelins qu'en même temps que toi ! Se défendit-il. Je fais déjà tout mon possible pour essayer de la contrer, mais…

- Merlin ! Coupa-t-elle. Mais à quoi me sers-tu ?

Elle vit à son froncement de sourcils qu'il avait été vexé.

- Écoute… J'étais surtout venu te remettre cette enveloppe. Dit-il. Sainte-Mangouste m'a directement envoyé les résultats.

Fixant la grande enveloppe blanche d'un air avide, Ginny se souvint de nouveau des tests de paternité qu'elle avait passés afin de consolider son dossier de demande de succession. Si au départ, elle avait pensé ne pas avoir besoin de ces preuves, maintenant, ils étaient devenus sa seule porte de sortie.

Arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de Dean, et prenant soin de s'éloigner vers la cheminée afin d'être la seule à pouvoir lire seule les fameux résultats, elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour en ressortir le tas de feuilles qu'il contenait. Elle les parcourut rapidement du regard jusqu'à trouver l'information qu'il lui fallait.

Là, un sourire énigmatique s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

Dans le silence de la pièce, elle sentit plus qu'elle vit son avocat se rapprocher d'elle pour s'enquérir des résultats. Collant rapidement les feuilles contre sa poitrine, elle le foudroya du regard, sans dire un mot.

- Alors ? Hésita-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Ça dit, fit-elle lentement, qu'Harry Potter est bien le père de mon enfant.

La jolie rousse ne sourcilla pas en voyant les yeux de Dean s'écarquiller alors qu'il bégayait des phrases incompréhensibles.

- Tu sembles déçu ? Ricana-t-elle cruellement. Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé croire qu'il pouvait s'agir de ton enfant ?

- J'ai été ton amant pendant des mois, Ginny. Toi et moi savons qu'Harry ne te touchait que rarement, et… Nous deux, nous étions tellement amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis forcément le…

- Harry est le seul homme qui peut prétendre être le père de cet enfant ! Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage, une main sur son ventre. Je porte en mon sein son fils, son sang, son unique descendant… Je porte le bon héritier !

Sa colère était telle qu'elle en convulsait au point de devoir se raccrocher à la cheminée pour ne pas tomber. De son regard perçant, elle suivit les sombres émotions qui s'étendirent sur le visage de son ancien amant avant qu'il ne tente de s'approcher d'elle.

S'éloignant précipitamment de la cheminée pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec lui, elle le toisa lorsqu'il hésita entre insister ou s'en aller. Finalement, un sourire mesquin embellit son visage lorsqu'il choisit de se glisser dans la cheminée, une poignée de poudre dans la main gauche.

Avant qu'il ne la lâche et s'en aille, elle lui lança une dernière pique :

- Une dernière chose, fit sa voix forte, tu es viré !

Attendant quelques secondes après le départ de Dean, pour être sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle s'élança à pas de course dans la cuisine. Lâchant les papiers de l'hôpital dans l'évier en porcelaine, elle sortit vivement sa baguette avant de hurler un _Incendio_ plein de rage.

Les résultats du test de paternité s'enflammèrent immédiatement et brulèrent jusqu'aux derniers feuillets.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Ginny reprit sa course et remonta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Poussant la porte à la volée, elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse pour saisir sa boite à bijoux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'admirer les diamants et les rubis que lui avait offerts Harry avant de tous les saisir à pleine main. Ses yeux rendus fous par la précipitation parcoururent la pièce, avant qu'elle n'ouvre les portes de son armoire avec brusquerie pour agripper un sac Chanel en vieux cuir noir.

Y rangeant à la hâte ses bijoux, elle se rendit dans la large pièce attenante à sa chambre qui lui servait de seconde penderie. Les affaires d'Harry prenaient une place égale à la sienne dans ce mélange de vêtements, de chaussures, et de sacs…

Courant vers le fond de la pièce, où étaient entreposées toutes ses parures en pierres précieuses, elle en remplit de nouveau son petit sac noir. Une fois finie, elle allait repartir lorsque son regard croisa la collection de montres en or et diamants d'Harry. Hésitante, elle fit deux pas avant de se retourner et de s'en saisir aussi à la hâte.

Retournant dans sa chambre, elle prit face au miroir et se lança de nombreux glamours pour changer la couleur de ses yeux, la longueur de ses cheveux, ou la forme de ses pommettes. Là, elle troqua son ensemble haute couture pour des habits beaucoup moins formels et extravagants, et se voila d'une longue écharpe noire.

Armée de son sac à main plein de joyaux, elle se pressa de quitter le manoir pour transplaner.

Atterrissant dans une flaque d'eau croupie, elle retint une injure pour observer les alentours. Malgré la fin de la guerre et des partisans de Voldemort, l'allée des embrumes demeurait un endroit malfamé où les adeptes de magie noire savait se réunir.

Alerte, Ginny se redressa pour parcourir la longue allée à la recherche d'un magasin bien précis. Bousculant les passants sur son passage sans se retourner, elle finit par atteindre une boutique dont les vitres, noires de crasse, ne laissaient rien apercevoir de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle prit le soin d'observer derrière elle et, une fois rassurée de ne pas être suivie ou reconnue, elle se dépêcha de pousser la porte d'entrée, ce qui fit résonner le vieux carillon accroché au-dessus. Pressant sa main contre son nez pour tenter d'endiguer l'odeur infâme de vieilles potions et d'animaux morts qui l'accabla aussitôt, elle progressa péniblement entre les longues rangées d'objets en tout genre pour atteindre le fond du magasin.

Elle grimaça à la vue d'une large toile d'araignée avant de finalement pouvoir faire face à la propriétaire des lieux.

Là, installée derrière son comptoir, une vieille sorcière à l' œil torve, aux cheveux grisonnants, et aux dents gâtées, la regardait approcher en silence. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ginny allait parler lorsqu'elle lui coupa la parole :

- Je vous ai vu arriver, brave Madame. Fit la sorcière en pointant du doigt la vieille boule de cristal posé plus loin sur son comptoir. Je sais exactement ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Parfait. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer.

Ginny retint un frémissement en la voyant esquisser un large sourire édenté. Tout le monde savait que cette vieille bique était totalement plongée dans la magie la plus noire et la plus puissante. De plus, ses dons de voyance naturelle ne la rendaient que plus redoutable.

- Ce que vous me demandez n'est pas facile à faire… C'est de la magie noire, très noire… Une magie qui change le destin de ceux qui l'utilisent… Il va me falloir beaucoup… d'encouragements pour m'y atteler…

Levant hautainement les yeux au ciel, la rousse posa sans délicatesse son sac noir sur le comptoir sale et l'ouvrit pour en saisir une poignée de bijoux et les placer sous le nez de la vielle marchande.

- N'est-ce pas suffisant comme _encouragement ?_ Railla-t-elle.

- J'avais bien vu que vous ne me décevriez pas. Rigola la vieille sorcière en arrachant avidement les parures des mains de sa cliente. Bien, commençons ! Il va falloir que vous me fournissiez une mèche de cheveux, de la salive, ou même un ongle de celui avec lequel vous désirez tant unir votre destin.

Ginny réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il serait très facile pour elle d'obtenir de tels éléments. Elle n'avait jamais osé se débarrasser des cheveux présents sur le peigne d'Harry, ou encore, des poils restants dans son rasoir électrique. Elle avait tout le choix possible.

- Je vous ramène cela dans l'instant. Dit-elle en se retournant pour partir chercher les éléments manquants.

- Hâtez-vous ! Le temps presse ! Si vous devez absolument obtenir cette potion, il me faut un mois pour la préparer.

La rousse freina net sa course pour se tourner lentement vers la vendeuse.

- Un mois ? Rugit-elle. Je n'ai pas un mois ! Je ne dispose même pas d'une semaine, où d'une journée, alors ne parlons même pas d'une heure ! _Pointant son ventre en avant, elle cria :_ Regardez donc mon état !

Malgré sa crise, la vieille sorcière sembla rester impassible lorsqu'elle reprit la parole !

- Il me faudra un mois pour invoquer une telle magie. Un mois !

Passant une main dans son visage, Ginny tenta de retrouver son calme. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait accoucher demain matin. Un mois, ce serait juste, mais c'était faisable.

- D'accord. Dit-elle. Un mois.

Elle allait de nouveau repartir lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau interpellée.

- Prends garde, ma fille. Il te faudra aussi faire un échange équivalent.

- Je vous ai déjà payé !

- Pas moi ! S'offusqua la vendeuse. La magie que tu invoques réclamera elle-même son dût. Et en l'utilisant, même l'enfant que tu portes devra en payer le prix fort.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh, n'ai crainte, il vivra. Mais son existence demandera des sacrifices.

Ces troublèrent la jolie rousse qui marqua enfin une hésitation.

L'enfant allait devoir payer ? L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur à cause de sa folle envie d'user de magie noire la fit frémir de terreur. Inconsciemment, elle passa une main protectrice contre son ventre rebondi.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Elle se sentit soudainement lasse, perdue…

Puis, les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire : « Je veux te mettre à genoux ! ». Et même son tête-à-tête avec Drago la hanta : « Tu ne feras pas le poids. Ce n'est qu'une de temps avant que tu ne perdes tout ! ».

Comme électrocutée, elle redressa la tête pour fixer la vieille sorcière d'un regard définitif. Elle était prête à tout pour ne rien perdre de ses privilèges. Elle le méritait ! Elle le méritait pour avoir vécu avec Harry, avec un homme qui ne l'avait certainement jamais réellement aimé, durant toutes ces années.

Oui, à défaut d'avoir obtenu son amour, elle devait au moins avoir son argent. Et pour cela, il lui fallait faire des concessions.

Caressant une dernière fois son ventre, elle se dit que tant que l'enfant respirerait, le reste lui importait peu.

- Je prends le risque.

- Il ne sera pas le seul. Insista la vieille femme. Toi aussi… Dès que cette potion aura fini d'envahir chaque cellule de ton corps, tu éprouveras jusqu'à la fin une souffrance à la hauteur de ton crime.

Cette autre menace l'a fait frissonner de terreur. Jouer les martyres n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé.

- Marché conclu ? Reprit la marchande, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Pourquoi hésitait-elle maintenant ? Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin, avait perdue beaucoup de trop choses, pour fuir devant la seule porte de secours qui se présentait à elle. S'armant de son courage griffondorien, elle répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Marché conclu.

Rien ne l'empêchera de mettre au monde le bon héritier.

À SUIVRE.


	28. La couleur des sentiments

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**keur2louve :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un message. Je vois que tu n'es pas fan de Ginny lol. Le maléfice, si elle va jusqu'au bout, risque malheureusement d'avoir de graves incidences sur Harry. Mais bon, c'est pour bien plus tard ! En attendant, je te laisse découvrir comment Harry vit sa séparation avec Edward. j'espère que tu aimeras. Biz.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy****:** Salut ! Alors toi tu t'es définitivement lâchée sur la pauvre Ginny ! Mdr. Sinon, je vois qu'on suit un peu la même trame sur les évènements à venir, parce que tu as raison en disant que Ginny risque fort de réussir son coup. Mais bon, rien n'est gagné non plus ! Pour Harry, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il va rencontrer plus de problèmes que prévu après le départ d'Edward. Et c'est aussi le bon moment pour lui de pleinement comprendre leur relation. Eh oui, je prépare le terrain pour des retrouvailles muy caliente ! Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié Carlisle et ses cachotteries, les regards fascinés d'Esmée, et la marque bleue qui est apparue sur le bras d'Harry. Ne t'en fait pas, tous ces mystères seront résolus dans pas longtemps. En fait, je commence même à enfin voir la fin de cette fic. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post, en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Cacadeschamps****:** Ah, on peut s'arranger si tu veux vraiment qu'elle meure la Ginny ? XD. Je te promets qu'elle aura la monnaie de sa pièce plus tard. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir cette suite sur Elysion. Biz.

**Guest****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, où je développe un peu plus les sentiments d'Harry. Biz.

**Drayy****:** Salut ! je suis totalement d'accord avec toi : Ginny a perdu la tête. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Pour Dean, rien n'est moins sur parce que d'un autre côté, il est tellement amoureux de Ginny qu'il pourrait choisir de garder ses secrets. Allez, j'ai vraiment voulu te faire plaisir dans ce chapitre en revenant sur ce qu'il se passait à Elysion. Je ne peux pas te faire savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Edward, mais je t'offre de découvrir les malheurs d'Harry. j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**nana-chan****:** Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Oui, Ginny perd vraiment l'esprit. Et c'est là où elle est le plus dangereuse. En attendant de savoir si elle héritera ou non de la fortune Potter, voyant un peu ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Elysion. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite ! Biz.

**Charlene****:** Ah, je vois que Ginny n'est pas la seule à te décevoir dans le dernier chapitre. Il fallait vraiment que je parle de Drago et c'était vraiment tentant de lui donner ce même caractère retors qui lui va si bien. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione vieille au grain ! Bon, pour ce nouveau post, direction Elysion ! Je te laisse découvrir un Harry sans Edward. j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**Alessa- Petrova****:** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Eh oui, Ginny à vraiment commis des folies dans le dernier chapitre. Ça montre un peu à quel point elle est désespérée, non ? En tout cas, avant d'en savoir plus, je retourner un peu vers notre couple phare à Elysion. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**FaenaFiliana****:** J'ai adoré ton com. Tu sais, on peut s'arranger pour organiser la mort de Ginny lol. En plus, en persistant à vouloir rester riche, elle va vraiment mal finir. En entendant de connaitre sa fin, je te laisse découvrir la suite des mésaventures d'Harry à Elysion. Biz.

**Perline****:** Salut, miss ! Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai qu'Hermione s'est montrée intelligente et impitoyable. Contrairement à Ginny, qui devient de plus en plus sournoise. Pour sa liaison avec Dean, tu avais vraiment vu juste. D'ailleurs, elle s'est dépêchée de s'enlever cette contrainte avant de mener son combat pour la fortune d'Harry. Je vois aussi que son obsession du « bon héritier » t'a mis la puce à l'oreille. C'est vrai que ses actions sont en parfaites contradictions avec ses mots ! Sinon, ton idée pour mettre en place le M-preg est vraiment intéressante. Mon cerveau est déjà en train de carburer pour faire entrer cette idée dans la suite de l'histoire. Bon, avec ce nouveau post sur le monde magique, j'ignore totalement s'il va t'énerver ou te faire plaisir lol. Un peu des deux, peut-être ? J'ai hâte d'avoir tes réactions ! En ce qui concerne mes lectures, pour te faire une petite liste, je dirais : Côté fic, je suis fan des auteurs comme Demone blanche, missloup, Dyneen, et plein d'autres. Je trouve leurs histoires toujours bien écrites, passionnantes, et remplies d'émotions. Sinon, je suis aussi du genre à lire des auteurs comme Amélie Nothomb (j'ai adoré _Acide sulfurique_ ou _une forme de vie_), ou encore, Virginia C. Andrews (avec _Fleurs captives_). Voilà ! J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur en les lisant. Bisouxxx.

**marmelade3912****:** Salut ! Que dire à part : tu as parfaitement bien décrit la Ginny ! XD. Allez, j'arrête de te faire languir sur ce qu'il se passe sur Elysion avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution d'Harry qui vit très mal cette séparation. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Biz.

**tsumy-malnewca****:** Je reviens avec notre Harry adoré dans ce nouveau chapitre. Laissons un peu Ginny à sa folie lol. Tu verras par la suite les effets étonnants de la fameuse potion sur sa grossesse et sur elle. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post sur Elysion. Bisouxxx

**ptitcoeurfragile****:** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Oui, là, Ginny touche le fond ! Mais bon, en persistant comme ça, elle finira peut-être à avoir ce qu'elle mérite… En entendant, je te laisse découvrir cette suite sur Elysion. Bisouxxx.

**8Maud8****:** Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi concernant Ginny. Mais bon, avoue qu'elle pimente un peu l'histoire lol. Allez, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau post centrer sur Harry. Bisouxxx.

**GunWiHarPoTwi****:** C'est vrai qu'avec Ginny, ce qui fait peur c'est de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle mijote avec toutes ses manigances. Une chance qu'elle a eu assez d'intégrité pour renoncer à l'offre de Drago ! Sinon, tu as raison : Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle sont aussi parfaits à leur façon. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils volent la vedette à Edward lol ! Allez, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sur Elysion te plaira. Biz.

**Élodie Nina****:** Coucou ! Ginny nous as vraiment mouvementé le dernier chapitre, et même si Hermione tente de limitée ses droits, la rouquine à pleins de tours de son sac. Sois sûre qu'elle n'abandonnera pas la fortune Potter aussi facilement. Ah non ! Elle est déjà allée beaucoup trop loin pour ça ! En attendant de savoir les effets de la potion sur sa grossesse, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre sur les malheurs d'Harry. Bisouxxx. PS : Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis en plein travaux sur une maison que je fais construire, du coup, je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire. J'espère bientôt finir avec tous ces travaux pour pouvoir enfin remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie !

Chapitre 28 : La couleur des sentiments

La pluie qui s'abattait avec force contre l'immense vitre du bureau, détourna quelques secondes l'attention d'Harry de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.

Le beau soleil d'Elysion avait lentement perdu de son éclat pour laisser place à des fortes bourrasques de vent, des tourbillons de feuilles mortes, et des lacs presque entièrement gelés. On n'entendait plus le bruit des sirènes se poursuivant dans l'eau claire, ni les rumeurs venant du grand marché d'Alayis qui ne se composait maintenant que par quelques étals de viande crue. La ville s'endormait lentement bercée par la fraîcheur de l'hiver qui approchait à grands pas.

Observant d'un œil distrait les allées et venues des nobles qu'il apercevait du haut de sa fenêtre, le brun se fit la réflexion que les jours, les semaines, et bientôt les mois avaient filée comme le vent, rythmé par toutes les tâches qu'il avait dû gérer.

Il pouvait encore se revoir enfermer dans la bibliothèque royale à lire et relire les différentes lois et ordonnances applicables à Elysion. À la lueur des bougies, il s'était échiné à comprendre et à apprendre leurs règlements, dont la plupart étaient assez tordues, afin de prendre les meilleures décisions possible. Il n'avait plus trouvé le temps de se consacrer à autre chose.

Ayant tout un royaume à gérer à distance, il ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard que ce soit pour choisir le montant des taxes, l'augmentation de la garde royale, ou encore la préparation de l'hiver.

Et Merlin savait qu'au départ, rien n'était gagné d'avance ! S'arrachant les cheveux, il s'était largement appuyé sur Alice et Rosalie, tellement il s'était senti perdu dans cet univers. L'envie d'abandonner et de laisser faire Jasper l'avait bien souvent étreint, surtout lorsqu'il voyait avec quelle facilité il parvenait à assister ses parents.

Même la douceur d'Esmée, qui l'avait gentiment déchargé au départ d'une partie de ces tâches, et la compréhension de Carlisle, qui devait constamment vérifier ces décrets, ne pouvaient lui enlever l'amertume qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il était incapable d'être un bon dirigeant.

Si seulement il avait reçu une éducation princière, peut-être ne se serait-il pas senti aussi minable.

Mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire ses qualités d'entrepreneurs, de leader, et de combattant. Cependant, organiser une guerre et diriger un royaume étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Il était loin d'avoir sous ses ordres une bande d'adolescents prépubère, tout comme il ne devait pas affronter un groupe d'adeptes de magie noire et leur seigneur. Non, en face de lui, il avait des milliers de vampires, de soldats, et de terres à administrer. Tout cela en ignorant les regards sceptiques et moqueurs de ceux qui n'avaient pas gagné sa cause.

Il n'était pas en train de minimiser ses efforts, et ceux de ses amis, durant la guerre contre le Voldemort, il comprenait juste la différence qu'il y avait entre cette situation vécue, et ce qu'il était en train d'endurer.

Durant cette période sombre, Alice avait été son plus fidèle bras droit, et l'avait assisté dans tous ces moments de doute. Prenant sur son temps, elle avait usé d'une douce patience pour l'aider à comprendre le gouvernement de son peuple. Harry se rappelait encore de ses paroles réconfortantes : « Tu n'as pas été choisi pour rien, Harry. N'abandonne pas maintenant ! »

Et au prix de longues nuits sans sommeil, après de nombreuses erreurs et railleries, il était aujourd'hui devenu celui qui donnait des conseils, et qui aidait les autres à diriger leur territoire. D'ailleurs, les deux personnes qui ne se disputaient toujours dans son bureau, indifférent à son air absent, étaient venues le voir sur ordre du roi lui-même, qui n'hésitait plus à lui déléguer certaines tâches.

Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres en pensant que son amant aurait été très fier de lui. Immédiatement après cette pensée, une grimace remplaça son rire joyeux lorsque son souvenir envahit son esprit fatigué.

Edward était parti depuis maintenant tellement longtemps que les draps de son lit avaient fini par ne plus porter l'odeur suave et subtile de sa peau, et il ne lui restait plus que son oreille – miraculeusement toujours imprégnée des effluves de son savon - pour se raccrocher à sa présence.

C'était une chance que le prince avait rapidement pris l'habitude de lui envoyer chaque semaine de courtes missives du front. Celle –ci, moins formels et militaires que les rapports transmis à la famille royale débordaient de tendresse, de rire, et… d'une pointe de nostalgie. Certaines phrases lui revenaient souvent en tête, tel que : « Ta chaleur et ton postérieur me manquent… J'aimerais encore pouvoir m'endormir au son de ton cœur battant la chamade… » ou encore, « Te voir te dandiner devant moi, m'aurait donné beaucoup plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, amour… ».

Edward était un vrai poète…

Il dut placer une main contre ses lèvres pour masquer le rire sarcastique qui suivit cette pensée. Mais quoiqu'il en dise, son compagnon été beaucoup plus tendre dans ces mots depuis que la distance et l'incertitude rythmaient leurs journées.

Quand se reverrait-il enfin ? Il l'ignorait tout les deux.

Pourtant, d'après les informations reçues, le voyage en bateau vers l'Haradas s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, et à leur arrivée, les troupes de vampires avait dû faire face un territoire sec, désolé et hostile. Les terres de l'Arrière-Sud, triste et abandonné, ne semblaient pas avoir changé au cours du temps. Au contraire, la raideur des arbres, l'aridité du sol, et l'absence d'oiseaux virevoltant dans le ciel, laissait entendre que le territoire était toujours aussi craint et isolé.

Dans les lettres d'Edward, il pouvait sentir sa surprise face à la vue de ces paysages ternes et fantomatiques. Là-bas, l'armée Elysionienne n'avait eu à combattre que quelques âmes sauvages et égarées. Là où il pensait trouver un groupe d'Arkans - et leurs leaders invisibles - prêt au combat, il n'avait eu droit le soir venu qu'à de petites attaques de quelques bêtes dérangées par leur présence. Et même les Sudariens, dont ils avaient contourné le territoire, ne s'étaient pas sentis menacés par leur arrivée sur ces contrées inexploitées. L'hypothèse qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien n'a trouvé là-bas troublait chaque esprit.

Après tout, leurs ennemis cachés dans l'ombre avec peut-être pris peur face à la puissance de leur délégation.

Harry, qui était le premier à sauter de joie suite à ces bonnes nouvelles, ne s'attendait pas à se heurter à l'implacabilité du roi, qui lui, refusait d'ordonner le retour de ses troupes. Il avait beau supplier, Carlisle persistait à vouloir fouiller derrière chaque arbre, chaque rocher, et chaque grain de sable du territoire ennemi la menace promise. Allant toujours plus loin vers le sud, il semblait vouloir une fois pour toutes percer les mystères dont regorgeait cette région inexplorée.

Face à tant d'entêtement, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé.

Quittant enfin des yeux sa fenêtre, il se força à éloigner ces pensées de son esprit pour porter toute son attention aux personnes présentes dans le bureau qui lui avait été attribué. Il était normalement censé régler un problème de propriété entre le noble et le paysan d'Alayis qui s'égosillaient devant lui.

- C'est ridicule ! Disait le noble, un certain Lord Köhen. Cette rivière traverse aussi mes terres, je peux donc en disposer comme bon me semble.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Réfuta le paysan, hors de lui. Vous devez enlever votre barrage, monseigneur. J'ai besoin de cette eau pour arroser mes récoltes. Pour ma famille, et moi, c'est notre seul moyen de revenu…

- Ces pauvres ! Toujours à vouloir nous apitoyer ! Ne me dites pas que vous devez arroser ces soi-disant récoltes maintenant ? Nous sommes presque en plein hiver !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ces propos.

- Mon bien-aimé seigneur, fit Lord Köhen en se tournant vers lui, il était nécessaire pour moi de détourner l'eau de cette rivière. Voyez-vous, je compte l'utiliser pour créer une source chaude dans mon jardin. J'ai déjà entamé les travaux, vous savez… Avec l'hiver qui arrive…

- Nous allons donc mourir de faim pour que vous puissiez profiter d'un bain bien chaud ! Hurla le paysan. Ne soyez pas si égoïste ! Même les pauvres méritent de vivre !

Le ridicule de cette histoire aurait pu tirer un sourire au sorcier s'il n'allait pas devoir y prendre sérieusement part. Il était bien loin des problèmes de récoltes, de bandits, ou de guerre qu'il avait dû traiter en début de semaine. Mais malgré cela, il se renfonça dans son siège pour prendre une attitude grave et bien réfléchir au conflit qui séparait ces deux Elysioniens.

Ce qui pouvait sembler être aux premiers abords un simple différent domestique était – si l'on fouillait bien la question – un problème d'abus de pouvoir. Avec les vampires, tout était toujours une question de pouvoir… Et à bien en juger, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devrait intervenir pour ce type d'altercations.

Son regard détailla le noble tandis qu'il tentait de mieux comprendre ses objectifs.

En y réfléchissant posément, Lord Köhen, qui était un vampire bien fait de sa personne, ne prenait pas juste plaisir à maltraiter ceux qu'il jugeait inférieurs à lui, il voulait surtout utiliser ce conflit ridicule afin de savoir qui était réellement « l'humain de confiance du prince Edward ». Était-il corruptible ? Ou mieux, sensible aux vampires de haute naissance ? Pouvait-il se rapprocher de lui et en apprendre plus sur ses étranges pouvoirs, et surtout, sur la famille royale ? Tout se confirmerait, ou pas, à l'instant où Harry rendrait sa décision. Il en était certain.

D'un côté, s'il défendait le paysan, il gagnerait à coup sûr un peu plus de respect et d'attentions auprès du peuple d'Alayis. Et de l'autre, s'il aidait le Lord, la noblesse Elysionienne cesserait un peu de le craindre ou de le jalouser, en pensant avoir enfin une personne de pouvoir à manipuler à leur guise.

Et quoi qu'il fasse par la suite, la ville d'Alayis le jugerait selon les choix qu'il prendra face à ces conflits, à premières vues, bénins.

Soufflant d'agacement, il se rendit compte que le plus difficile dans cette nouvelle fonction était de toujours devoir faire face aux conséquences et rumeurs de chacun de ces actes. Et sans consulter ses textes de loi, ou prendre avis auprès d'Alice ou de Rosalie, il sut qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière donner raison qu'à une seule personne.

- Lord Köhen, commença-t-il à dire, ce qui coupa la dispute qui continuait entre les deux opposants, je crains fort que vous alliez devoir trouver une nouvelle source d'eau pour vos ablutions. Voyez-vous, la rivière que vous bloquez sous motif qu'elle longe vos propriétés appartient avant tout à votre roi. Et en son nom, j'entends que vous détruisiez aujourd'hui même votre maudit barrage !

La noblesse pouvait continuer à le haïr, à le craindre, et à le jalouser s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire. La reconnaissance qu'il voyait briller dans le regard du paysan qui se courbait maladroitement devant lui valait bien tous les trésors du monde.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lord Köhen le saluer d'un geste raide avant de vivement quitter son bureau.

Une fois seul, il se permit enfin de se relaxer complètement en priant pour ne pas avoir à traiter un nouveau cas d'attaque de marchands aux abords d'Efryn.

Si à un moment donné, il avait commencé à penser qu'Elysion était un endroit idyllique, maintenant, il était parfaitement capable de voir les failles de ce monde peuplé lui aussi de ses voleurs et bandits.

Et pour faire face à ces menaces, il avait décidé d'attribuer un groupe de soldats aux marchands ambulants lors de leur prochain départ, tout en prenant le soin de changer leur itinéraire. Cependant, il savait que cette mesure ne pouvait être que provisoire.

Le commerce entre les territoires de la famille royale, représentant une grande partie des revenues de la population, devait absolument continuer à prospérée. Pour cela, il allait vraiment devoir s'occuper de ce problème d'insécurité avant le retour de son amant.

Encore une fois, le souvenir d'Edward l'envahit de toute part et le fit frissonner d'attente. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir à lui pour mieux le faire ressentir le manque. Il en viendrait même parfois à penser qu'il se _languissait__,_ telle une adolescente empotée, de sa présence.

- Tu as donné l'ordre au groupe de saltimbanques de marcher sur mes terres ? Demanda Jasper en entrant vivement – et sans frapper – dans son bureau. J'ai vu qu'il devait maintenant passer par l'Est, dans le détroit du Bassal.

Violemment tiré de ses pensées, Harry se retint avec peine de l'envoyer au Diable, mais se retint pour adopter une posture ouverte. Il avait remarqué que le blond faisait maintenant des efforts pour ne plus être aussi désobligeant, voir même, pour l'éviter au maximum.

- Effectivement, j'ai vu sur la carte que ça ne les retarderait que d'un jour, expliqua-t-il le plus sereinement possible. De plus, ils vont pouvoir éviter les zones à risques fréquentés par les voleurs. Je suis sûre que tu as aussi reçu un rapport sur la croissance de leur activité à…

- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Coupa le vampire. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi as-tu délivré une autorisation de passage sur _mes_ terres, sans m'en informer au préalable ? _Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il siffla sa dernière pique :_ Edward t'a peut-être confié Efryn, mais Galyas m'appartient !

Le brun oublia instantanément son envie première de rester calme pour répondre avec hargne à son visiteur indésirable. Se redressant de son siège pour plaquer ses mains contre le bureau en bois face à lui, il contre-attaqua.

- Tu es sérieux ? Grinça-t-il. Je te dis que les marchands ne se sentent plus en sécurité dans nos régions, que les vols sont de plus en plus fréquents… Et tu me les brises pour une histoire de « droit de passage » ?!

La fin de sa phrase, qui avait muté en hurlement, résonna avec force dans la pièce.

Il vit Jasper refermer d'un geste mécanique la porte qu'il avait maintenue ouverte pour se rapprocher de lui. Aucun doute qu'Alice ne tarde pas à être mise au courant de leur dispute, et vienne –encore- les séparer à coups de cris et d'injures.

- Ce que je dis, martela Jasper en se penchant vers son visage, c'est que j'ai moi aussi un royaume à gouverner à distance. Alors la moindre des politesses entre nous serait au moins que tu me préviennes à l'avance de ce que tu comptes entreprendre sur mes terres. Surtout que j'aurais pu envoyer mes troupes à la rencontre des marchands pour éviter que les tiennes n'abandonnent trop longtemps leurs murs. _Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer_ : J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça à me tenir informée de ce qu'il se passe pour que tu me compliques la tâche, Adan.

Harry sentit son visage se décomposer à mesure que les explications du vampire faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir eu tort. Il avait pris des initiatives pour contrer les vols beaucoup trop rapidement, et n'avait pas eu l'intelligence et la patience de consulter les personnes concernées, qui seraient susceptibles de l'aider dans cette décision. Mordant ses lèvres, il lança un regard indécis à Jasper qui l'avait observé réfléchir sans rajouter un mot.

Attendait-il des excuses ? Bien que cela le tue sur le coup, il était prêt à en présenter.

- Ok… Hésita-t-il. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû t'en parler pour qu'on décide ensemble de la marche à suivre. Je suis déso…

- Il te manque tant que ça ?

L'interruption du blond l'empêcha à la dernière seconde de s'excuser. Clignant des yeux, il ne comprit pas immédiatement sa question et la répéta bêtement à voix haute.

- Me manquer ? Fit-il.

- Tu ne me semblais pas être un tel incapable. Où est-ce ton esprit qui est ailleurs ? _Le prince semblait réfléchir à voix haute lorsqu'il continua _: en te voyant, je me demande parfois si mon frère n'est pas partie avec une partie de ton âme.

La bouche ouverte, le sorcier ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Devait-il même répondre ? Il n'eut pas à se poser plus longtemps la question avant que Jasper ne lui tourne le dos pour quitter son bureau.

Resté seul, il se rassit lentement sur son siège et posa une main sur son cœur. Là, il ressentait comme une douleur, un élancement… Comme s'il lui manquait vraiment « une partie de son âme ». Il déglutit bruyamment à l'instant même où la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois à la volée.

- Quoi ? Cria Alice. Pourquoi vous battez-vous encore ?

Il dut prendre un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix cassée.

- Tu viens après la bataille, Alice.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Je passe mon temps à vous empêcher de vous entretuer parce que cet idiot d'Edward m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi ! Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me le dise pour le faire…

Baissant la tête, l'esprit du jeune homme s'était de nouveau bloqué au nom de son amant. Jamais encore la présence d'une personne ne lui était devenue si primordiale. Il voulait le sentir, l'entendre, l'étreindre, à un point que cela faisait mal. Cette sensation de manque qui lui soulevait les entrailles commença lentement à le faire trembler. Il se sentait comme pris en plein blizzard, en pleine tempête…

Était-ce normal ? Cette impression d'être défectueux, incomplet, n'avait rien de courant pour lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait aussi puissamment l'absence mordante d'une personne qui lui était chère.

L'accablement qui lui faisait baisser la tête lui donnait presque l'impression d'être un chiot ayant été abandonné au bord de la route par une nuit d'orage. Ou était son ancien lui ? L'Harry Potter charismatique et indépendant qui faisait la joie du monde magique ? Cette partie de lui ne semblait pas avoir survécu à l'arrivée du roux dans sa vie.

- Bref, continua à déblatérer la voyante, je voulais de toute manière venir te voir pour te parler de l'avancée du grand froid. _Elle posa sur le bureau un parchemin portant l'emblème du roi _: d'après les premiers signes de gel, il semblerait que cette année l'hiver sera long et rude, Harry. Les plus pauvres risquent d'avoir du mal à chasser, ou à gratter la terre pour faire pousser des vivres et se nourrir. Nous avons déjà dû faire face à ce problème, il y a vingt ans, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que des vampires affamés sont très difficiles à gérer ! _Elle avait dit cela en secouant la tête d'un air averti_. Carlisle envisage déjà, dans les pires des cas, à attribuer une aide financière à chaque famille du royaume, en fonction du nombre d'enfants à leur charge. Qu'en penses-tu ? La dote est-elle assez élevé ?

Ses pensées, ayant assombri son moral, l'avaient totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il regarda maladroitement le parchemin que lui montrait son amie sans arriver à trouver une réponse adéquate à donner. Il aurait pu proposer de nouvelles idées, tels que de puiser dans les réserves royales, ou de profiter du beau temps pour mettre le plus de victuailles de côté, mais rien ne lui vint sur le moment.

Jasper avait raison, lorsque son esprit se perdait et qu'il songeait à son compagnon, il devenait vraiment un incapable ! Lui qui se targuait avant de toujours savoir comment séparer le côté professionnel du privé, il se trouvait aujourd'hui pris entre ces deux feux. Après tout, comment pouvait-il être professionnel si tout ce qui croisait son regard cessait de lui rappeler l'absence d'Edward ? C'était un cercle infernal.

- Harry… Appela doucement la voyante, qui avait dû sentir son malaise. Tu m'écoutes ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Fut la réponse automatique de son esprit. Tout va bien.

Quittant du regard le visage inquiet de son amie, il se mit alors à observer les murs de son bureau.

Voilà des heures qu'il y était enfermé, et qu'il voyait défiler à la chaine de nombreuses de personnes ayant une liste de revendications à lui soumettre. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était endormi dans son lit, et non dans cette pièce, ou de l'heure de son dernier repas.

Son regard erra quelques secondes encore sur sa fenêtre, et il eut soudainement l'impression de suffoquer tellement la pièce lui paraissait étouffante. Il avait besoin d'une pause s'il voulait continuer à être opérationnel.

Tout autour de lui semblait devenir gris.

Se levant, il se pressa d'attraper son manteau avant de se dépêcher de quitter le bureau. Sans se préoccuper des bruits de pas d'Alice, qui l'avait silencieusement suivi, il se dépêcha de longer les couloirs de la tour nord du palais jusqu'à rejoindre le majestueux balcon qui donnait sur la grande cour et l'ensemble de la ville d'Alayis.

Là, ses mains serrant la rambarde à s'en faire mal, il laissa l'air frais de ce milieu d'après-midi envahir fortement ses poumons. Petit à petit, son malaise s'estompa à mesure de ses inspirations saccadées, et des caresses d'Alice dans le bas de son dos.

- Je vais bien. Crut-il bon de répéter. Je me suis bêtement senti… oppresser.

La voyante ne lui dit rien et il s'en sentit étrangement soulager. Il ne voulait pas entendre son avis sur les raisons de son malaise. Il ne voulait pas qu'en prononce encore le nom de celui dont l'absence le rongeait.

Respirant plus facilement, il laissait son regard errer sur la cour lorsqu'il avisa l'arrivée d'une escouade de cavaliers entièrement vêtus de noirs. Leurs mains gantées, le visage voilé, et leur cheveu cachés sous de larges chapeaux, ne laissaient rien distinguer de leur physionomie. Pourtant à voir l'habilité avec laquelle ils menaient leur monture, et traversaient la foule, ne laissait aucun doute sur leur nature vampirique.

Et à les voir arriver, ils avaient tous un côté un peu inquiétant.

Ils passèrent rapidement les portes en fer forgé avant de ralentir à l'entrée du palais. Là, trois cavaliers – qui semblaient être les meneurs du groupe – descendirent à terre, tandis que les autres contournaient les murs d'entrée en direction des écuries. Le trio, qui attirait l'attention de toutes les personnes aux alentours, s'avança tout en commençant lentement commencer à se dévoiler. Et lorsque foulard et chapeaux fut enlevés, le regard d'Harry put enfin découvrir une partie des nouveaux venus.

Il fut saisi par la beauté d'une vampire à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, au teint porcelaine, et au visage en forme de cœur. Marchant à droite, elle suivait ses compagnons d'une démarche lente et séductrice. On pensait sentir que c'était une femme de caractère bien consciente de ses atouts.

À ses côtés, au milieu de leur trio, se trouvait un vampire doté d'une belle peau couleur ébène. Les longues nattes qu'il portait ne faisaient qu'ajouter un peu plus de charme à son doux visage au teint légèrement olive. Loin de s'inquiéter de ceux qui l'entouraient, il avançait d'un bon pas vers l'entrée du château, comme un conquérant.

Le quittant des yeux, le sorcier détailla enfin le dernier arrivant qui se tenait à l'extrême gauche. C'était un homme de haute stature dont le corps, long et musculeux, laissait penser que c'était un grand combattant. Derrière ses cheveux blond cendré, il paraissait calme et calculateur, et avançait en observant d'un œil acéré chaque détail alentour. On aurait presque dit, à la manière dont ses mains se serraient et se desserraient, qu'il était en train de chasser.

Soudainement, Harry le vit lever le nez pour sentir l'air avant que son regard ne se fige sur lui. Surpris, il se sentit aspirer par le regard rouge sang du vampire blond qui le dévisageait avec intérêt. Il était i troublé qu'il ne se rendît même compte qu'il se penchait un peu plus en avant pour mieux observer son avancée.

Une main dure et froide le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il fut violemment tiré en arrière.

- Ça suffit, Harry. Fit Alice, qui était étrangement tendue depuis leur arrivée. Arrête de les dévisager, et rentrons !

Docile, car il voyait bien qu'elle était troublée, il lança un dernier regard vers la cour avant de regagner l'intérieur du palais.

- Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux rouges ? Fit-il. Je n'ai jamais vu de vampires dotés d'une telle couleur d'iris. Noir, peut-être, mais rouge…

- Laisse tomber, Harry. Et ne t'approche pas d'eux. Je t'interdis même de quitter l'enceinte du palais tant qu'ils seront à Alayis !

Loin de le persuader, ces mots lui donnèrent encore plus envie de connaitre la vérité.

- Faisons un marché, sourit-il, je ne m'approcherais pas d'eux, si tu acceptes de m'expliquer ce qu'ils sont.

Il faillit se frapper contre le dos de la petite voyante lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement pour le dévisager. Son regard passa de l'agacement, à la méfiance, avant qu'elle n'abaisse les épaules en signe de défaite.

- D'accord, fit-elle, mais je veux ta parole ! _Elle lui lança un regard persistant avant de continuer_ : Ces vampires sont les dirigeants de notre groupe d'espions postés à l'extrême frontière Sud. C'est assez surprenant de les voir à Alayis, car ils ne quittent que très rarement leur tour de surveillance… Carlisle a dû solliciter leur présence pour s'assurer de vive voix qu'ils garderont un œil vigilant sur les actions des Sudariens. _Elle prit une mine soucieuse _: avec Emmett et Edward à l'Haradas, il nous faut être sûrs qu'ils n'auront pas à subir d'attaques sournoises venant d'eux. L'arrière-Sud n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour mener une guerre !

Opinant du chef, il buvait chacune de ces paroles tout en se retenant de se retourner pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux chefs-espions.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment… engageant, dit-il à voix haute. Même la rousse, avec son air aguicheur, attire la méfiance.

- C'est Victoria. Siffla Alice. Une vraie hyène ! À ses côtés se trouvait Laurent, l'opportuniste, et James, le traqueur.

Le jeune homme fut assez surpris de l'entendre cracher leurs noms avec autant de dédain. Cela ne cadrait pas avec son habituel caractère joyeux et avenant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer ? Tenta-t-il de se renseigner. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec la couleur de leurs yeux ?

- Entre autres. Éluda-t-elle. Mais je les reproche surtout d'être des chasseurs.

Là, il se sentit perdu. C'était des espions, ou des chasseurs ? Et quelle en était la différence ? Il avait toujours pensé que tous les vampires étaient des chasseurs nés dans le fond.

Ils étaient tous des prédateurs.

- Des chasseurs ? Fit-il.

Il suivit Alice qui s'était remise à marcher, les bras croisés dans le dos, et qui cherchait la meilleure manière de lui faire comprendre la nature de ces fameux espions.

- Des vampires qui tuent tous, et n'importe quoi, même son prochain, pour le plaisir de la chasse. Chuchota Alice, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret à défendre. Cela salit notre essence et modifie notre apparence.

D'où les yeux rouges.

À présent, il saisissait parfaitement à quel point ce trio de vampires était dangereux. C'était des immortels qui s'étaient laissé dominer par leur fauve intérieur, et qui devaient s'adonner à des orgies où le sang coulait à flots.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'Alice, qu'Edward, ou même que la douce Esmée consommait aussi du sang. Mais eux, ils préservaient leur « humanité » en se nourrissant essentiellement d'animaux lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir.

Soudainement, ils lui paraissaient même plus civilisés que jamais.

- S'ils sont si ingérables, demanda-t-il, pourquoi ne pas trouver d'autres espions ?

À la manière dont la jolie brune le fixa, comme un animal traqué, il sut qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne pose pas la question.

- Parce qu'ils sont fidèles à la famille Cullenus depuis des décennies, et en ces temps de guerre, il vaudrait mieux pour nous de garder nos hommes de confiance à nos côtés. Carlisle tente de limiter les massacres, et arrive à peu près à contenir leur soif de sang, mais bon, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas ça qui risque de changer leur nature profonde. Alors même si nous n'aimons pas leurs manières, il nous faut serrer les dents et les supporter. _Avisant son air toujours un peu sceptique, elle crut bon de rajouter_ : ce sont de parfaits espions, Harry. Tu ne trouveras pas plus furtif, plus tenace, et plus rapide vampire qu'eux dans tout Elysion. C'est presque leur don…

Hochant la tête, il ne tenta pas de la contredire et de condamner cette alliance.

Il avait vraiment changé depuis son arrivée à Elysion, car maintenant, il était capable de comprendre que tout ne pouvait pas toujours être soit tout noir ou tout blanc. Il voyait bien au-delà de l'antipathie qu'il ressentait à présent vis-à-vis de ce groupe d'espions pour saisir l'importance de leur mission à leurs côtés. De tels vampires, aussi monstrueux fussent-ils, représentaient des alliés de taille pour la famille royale.

Dans ce cas, pour éviter tous ennuis avec eux, il prit la décision de tenir sa promesse en restant le plus éloigné d'eux possible. Suivant Alice, qui marchait au hasard dans les couloirs du palais, il se remit à penser – comme à chaque instant de libre de la journée – à son amant toujours en voyage.

Sentait-il lui aussi l'hiver approcher ? Avait-il établi son campement dans un lieu sûr ? Se posant mille et une questions, il finit par les murmurer à voix haute :

- Des terres maudites… Pourquoi dit-on de l'arrière-Sud que ses terres sont maudites ?

La voyante lui jeta un coup d'œil et un sourire effleura ses lèvres tant elle était ravie qu'il change de sujet.

- Ce territoire n'a pas toujours eu une si mauvaise réputation. Fit-elle. Les Anciens disent même que l'Haradas était la région la plus belle Elysion.

Voilà des paroles qui venaient contrarier tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Les Anciens étaient un groupe de très vieux vampires qu'il avait croisé durant ses longues heures d'études à la bibliothèque royale. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient un peu comme les grands historiens du peuple des elysioniens. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en leurs dires, car ces vieux vampires, à la peau diaphane, avaient vécu plusieurs vies, et avaient déjà tout vu et tout entendu.

- Là-bas, continua Alice, on peut sentir le sol vibrer.

- Le sol vibre ?

Incapable de masquer son incrédulité, il accusa le regard menaçant que lui envoya son amie.

- Oui, il vibre ! Affirma-t-elle. Ne te moque pas ! C'est très sérieux !

Prenant un visage posé, il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- On dit que l'Haradas était jadis le cœur d'Elysion. Expliqua-t-elle. Un peu comme… un territoire sacré et vénérer par tout être vivant ici-bas. Tu comprends ? _N'attendant pas sa réponse, elle reprit_ : les peuples y allaient par millier en pèlerinage pour se ressourcer et glorifier la nature. Personne ne sait, ou ne dit, vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… Certains Anciens affirment que c'est la perte de la « gardienne d'Elysion » qui a détruit tout le territoire de l'Arrière-Sud. _Son rire narquois prouvait qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment en cette histoire_. La terre s'est – soi-disant –nourri de la puissance de l'énergie vitale de la gardienne lorsqu'elle a disparu. Et c'est ce qui la rendu si stérile. _Elle secoua la tête avant de finir :_ quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien de l'énergie pure qui fait vibrer le sol d'Haradas, et qui attire des monstres tels que les Arkans. Comme nous, ils sentent ce pouvoir endormi pulser du sol, mais ne parviennent pas à l'atteindre. Personne ne le peut.

Fasciné, Harry l'avait écouté jusqu'à la fin sans jamais l'interrompre. Il avait l'expression de ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier des histoires d'Elysion. Il y avait toujours autre chose à apprendre, et à savoir.

- Qui était cette gardienne ? Fit-il, à brule-pourpoint. Pourquoi a-t-elle disparu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais rencontré ! Rit la voyante en haussant des épaules. Ce ne sont que des vieilles légendes, Harry.

Déçu, il ne rajouta rien. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait vraiment dans cette fable.

- Pour ceux qui n'y croient pas, intervint une voix féminine dans leur dos, ce ne sont que des « légendes ». Mais beaucoup pensent encore que la vérité n'est pas forcément celle que l'on croit.

Comme prit en faute, ils sursautèrent tous les deux avant de se tourner vers Esmée.

Drapée dans une longue robe en soie vert émeraude, la reine s'avançait délicatement vers eux, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle lança un regard sévère à Alice, qui disait qu'elle-même croyait en ces « légendes », avant de l'examiner de haut en bas.

- Retourne te reposer dans ta chambre, Harry. Fit sa voix éthérée. Tu as l'air épuisé.

L'observant, il vit qu'elle lui lançait encore – et toujours – ce même regard plein de tendresse et de fascination. Cette femme était emplie de douceur, de gentillesse… et de mystères.

- Non, non ! Protesta-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore fini de signer toutes mes ordonnances … _Se tournant vers Alice, il lui dit_ : et, il faut aussi que j'étudie avec toi cette histoire d'hiver interminable...

Il allait continuer à trouver des excuses lorsque la main froide et caressante d'Esmée se posa sur sa joue. Se noyant dans son regard ambré, il pencha inconsciemment le visage pour profiter de son doux frôlement.

- Pars ! Ordonna-t-elle encore. Tu en as besoin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'était vivement tournée vers sa belle-fille :

- Tu viens, Alice ? J'aurai certainement besoin de ton aide.

Et après un dernier sourire de son amie, il ne put que regarder – bras ballants - les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner en direction de son bureau.

Il venait bel et bien d'être congédié pour la journée.

Cette pensée, loin de le vexer, le fit émettre un petit rire amusé. Cela ressemblait bien à Esmée de le maternée en l'envoyant se reposer en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Et ne voulant contredire plus longtemps ses ordres, il finit par prendre gentiment la route menant à ses appartements.

Saluant d'un signe bref ceux qu'il croisait sur son chemin, il souffla de soulagement en poussant la porte menant à sa chambre à coucher. Sans prêter attention au feu de cheminée qui avait été allumé et qui réchauffait plaisamment la pièce, il se déplaça rapidement vers sa penderie pour commencer à se déshabiller. Il ne connaissait rien de plus inconfortable que les tenues officielles d'Elysion ! Se battant avec ses boutons de manchettes, il retint à peine un sursaut en voyant une ombre passer près de lui.

- Je me suis permis d'allumer un feu en attendant ton retour, lui dit une voix bien connue, dois-je te préparer un bain, ou te faire monter un repas ?

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Harry ne répondit pas à la jeune femme qui attendait bien sagement ses ordres.

- Marianne ? Fit-il. Marianne !

Il n'osait pas croire que son amie, qui était censée se trouver à Efryn, se tenait juste là devant lui. Bondissant, il se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre avec force.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Bégaya-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…

Par chance, la servante avait compris le sens sa question. Abasourdi, il ne cessait de la dévisager pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- J'ai reçu, il y a pas longtemps de ça, une missive du prince Edward qui m'ordonnait de rejoindre le château d'Alayis pour te servir. Il disait que ma présence adoucirait peut-être la douleur de son absence.

Même en étant au front, à des kilomètres, en train d'explorer un territoire ennemi, Edward parvenait encore à penser à son bien-être et à le gâter.

Mais comment faisait cet homme pour aussi bien le connaitre ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir pu utiliser ses pouvoirs télépathiques alors qu'un océan les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, il arrivait toujours à trouver la meilleure manière de le faire sourire. Et cette habitude, qu'il avait de le faire passer avant toute chose, fit son cœur rater un battement passionné.

- Et ta mère ? Fit-il, en tentant de chasser son émotion. Kéry ?

- Ils ont dû rester pour prendre soin du château du Nord. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont tous très bien.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, il admira la tenue de domestique d'Alayis qu'avait revêtu son amie. La robe en coton beige qu'elle portait lui allait vraiment à merveille.

- Regarde-toi, Harry. S'extasia-t-elle, en le détaillant à son tour. Tu es devenu… un gentleman.

Il explosa de rire en entendant le mot qu'elle avait choisi pour le définir.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, rigola-t-il, j'ai toujours été un gentleman avec toi !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Monsieur « je veux m'enfuir à tout prix parce que les vampires sont tous des méchants » !

Il ne prit pas ombrage de sa moquerie, et en rigola même avec elle.

Il était vrai qu'avant, il méprisait tous les vampires qu'il pouvait croiser sur son chemin. Il les aurait bien tous détruits s'il avait eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant. Vraiment… Dire qu'aujourd'hui, il passait ses nuits à rêver du plus capricieux d'entre eux.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, pour faire passer le souvenir d'Edward, il se dit qu'au départ, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait eu des raisons d'éprouver autant de haine. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience pour s'ajuster à ce nouveau monde. Et à bien y réfléchir, il préférait nettement celui qu'il était devenu, et ce qu'il avait appris des vampires.

- Tu as raison, admit-il, le chemin a été long.

Le regard de Marianne s'adoucit alors qu'elle lui serrait tendrement les mains.

- Pour chacun d'entre nous, Harry… Pour chacun d'entre nous.

Souriant, il passa le reste de son après-midi, et une bonne partie de sa soirée, à prendre des nouvelles de tous ceux qui étaient restés à Efryn.

XXXX

La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel lorsqu'Harry, sereinement enroulé entre ses draps, commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Des gémissements lui échappaient à mesure qu'il se laissait entrainer par ses rêves. Repoussant la couverture qui s'était entortillé autour de ses reins, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il murmurait de plus en plus lascivement des paroles incompréhensibles. Le dos cambré, il avait l'impression de sentir des mains invisibles lui caresser le cou, descendant vers sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à…

- Hum…

Il haletait au rythme de la montée de son plaisir. Son corps qui se tortillait s'accordait pour jouer une mélodie seulement connue par les mains qui persistait à vouloir le cajoler. Écartant les cuisses, un cri d'extase au bord des lèvres, il laissa une ombre – dont il crut entrecroiser le regard améthyste - prendre place au-dessus de lui pour le dominer entièrement. Il ondula des hanches, excitant son amant invisible, avant de sentir une délicieuse douleur prendre place aux creux de ses reins. Ses mains s'agrippant aux draps pour limiter le choc de cette union, il avait l'impression que son bien-aimé cherchait à le transpercer le plus intimement, et le plus profondément possible.

La bouche ouverte, et la respiration coupée, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur un plafond blanc où pendait un majestueux lustre en cristal. Se redressant d'un bond de son lit, il fouilla fiévreusement la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une présence cachée. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il dut admettre qu'il était bel et bien seul, assis au milieu de son immense lit à baldaquin.

C'était un rêve. Ce n'était… qu'un foutu rêve !

Mais quel âge avait-il pour être dans cet état ? Avisant l'excitation inassouvie qui pointait sous les draps, il se sentit frustré au-delà des mots. C'était un miracle qu'il ne s'était pas totalement laissé aller après un tel songe.

- Ne me laisseras-tu donc pas dormir, Edward ? Demanda-t-il dans le silence de la pièce. Même mes nuits doivent t'appartenir ?!

Il avait l'impression d'entendre les échos de la présence de son compagnon partout où il allait.

Comment était-il censé se passer de lui et se concentrer sur les tâches qu'on lui confiait si même ses nuits étaient hantées par son souvenir ? Chaque endroit où il allait, chaque couloir de ce palais, chaque recoin de cette chambre… Tout ! Absolument tout autour de lui portait la marque d'Edward.

Était-ce de la folie ? Oui, il était forcément en train de tomber dans la démence. Et tout cela était de la faute de maudit vampire !

Il avait osé partir en lui lançant au visage des paroles telles que : « je n'aimerais que toi ». Il lui avait lâché cette bombe, l'avait troublé au-delà des mots, et cela, juste avant de partir en excursion à l'arrière-Sud.

Et maintenant ? Il devait se dire « Cool ! » et continuer tranquillement sa petite vie ?! Comment pouvait-il ne pas repenser à ces mots qui lui enflammaient le cœur ? Après avoir reçu, ce qui ressemblait le plus à un « Je t'aime », il ne pouvait que se torturer et s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments.

Qu'est-ce qui venait après « Je t'aime » ? N'est-ce pas, dans la plupart des cas, un « Moi aussi » ? Se levant brusquement de son lit pour se mettre à faire les cent pas, Harry réfléchit sérieusement à la réponse qu'il voulait lui-même donné à ce semblant de « Je t'aime ».

Que dirait-il après le « Tu ne t'en iras plus jamais loin de moi ! » ? Lui qui n'aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiments allait certainement devoir faire un effort pour répondre à ceux de son amant.

Repensant au rêve torride qu'il venait de faire, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'un désir charnel engourdissait son corps à peine éveillé. Baissant un regard étonné sur son bas de pyjama toujours étroit, il vit que son excitation avait gagné de l'ampleur au simple souvenir des yeux améthyste du vampire qui savait aussi bien l'embrasé que l'apaiser. Son subconscient, son corps, lui donnaient déjà toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin.

_Il avait… envie d'Edward._

Continuant à faire les cent pas, il sentit plus qu'il ne sut qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le but de sa réflexion. Parce que ce n'était pas seulement un violent désir de sexe à assouvir qui le taraudait.

Non, ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus que ça.

Jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'il couchait avec Ginny, il avait toujours pensé que le sexe servait juste à prendre du plaisir, à se décontracter, ou à raffermir une relation qui battait déjà de l'aile. Mais ce soir, alors qu'il brulait de désir pour son amant absent, il venait enfin de comprendre que c'était surtout un besoin d'union des sentiments. Les gens couchaient peut-être pour le fun, mais parfois, avec la bonne personne, il leur arrivait aussi de faire l'amour par désir de se donner pleinement l'un à l'autre.

_Il avait envie… de se laisser aimer par Edward._

Homme ou non. Vampire ou non. Il le voulait. Il l'avait choisi… Voilà ce qu'il lui dirait à son retour de l'arrière-Sud, juste avant – ou après - qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Son monde se teinta d'un rouge passionnelle.

S'arrêtant au milieu de sa chambre, il sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine maintenant qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même ses plus profonds désirs. Un sourire idiot s'étendit sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il avait enfin mis un nom sur les sentiments qui l'unissait à Edward.

Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas encore résolu le mystère du lien magique qui les unissait, comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur l'étrange marque bleue qui était apparue sur sa main, cependant, il avait enfin l'impression d'avancer dans sa vie. Parce qu'il était enfin sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Son regard migra sur le lit vide qui l'attendait, et il n'eut aucune envie de retourner s'y coucher. Pas alors que son esprit était en totale ébullition.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il avait envie de sortir, et de respirer l'air frais du soir.

Se dirigeant vers sa penderie, il se pressa de revêtir une tenue de sortie, et – une fois bien emmitouflé dans un long manteau à capuche – il quitta a pas de loups la chaleur de sa chambre. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas croiser âmes qui vivent dans les couloirs qu'il emprunta en direction de la cour.

Une fois à l'air libre, le vent passant agréablement dans ses cheveux, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par les lumières de la ville pas totalement endormie en contrebas. La lumière tamisée des torches qui combattaient l'obscurité persistante de la nuit lui permettait d'admirer la vue nocturne dans son intégralité.

C'était simplement magnifique.

Hésitant, les bons souvenirs de sa première journée au marché repassant dans son esprit, il finit par se décider à reprendre son chemin en direction de la cité. Pressant le pas, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux soldats qu'il pouvait croiser, et qui le saluait d'un air étonné, sans toutefois se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Émoustillé par la fraicheur de la nuit, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir quelqu'un, ou de demander à ce qu'on lui selle un cheval, et se mit plus rapidement en marche vers sa destination.

Sa promesse faite à Alice de ne pas quitter les murs du palais avait déserté son esprit rebelle.

Cette nuit était beaucoup plus froide que les précédentes. Son souffle se condensait en légers nuages blancs au contact de l'atmosphère hivernale. Il sentait surtout le froid envahir son visage, qu'il essaya de réchauffer avec ses mains.

Il frissonnait, mais ce n'était pas entièrement dû à la température. La manière dont qu'il venait de quitter le château, lui rappelait aussi la fois où il avait cherché à s'enfuir d'Efryn en passant par la rivière.

Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, et les réverbères éclairaient à peine son chemin. Malgré le noir qui l'entourait, il n'avait étrangement pas peur de se perdre ou de se faire attaquer. Le peu de gens qu'il croisait étant soit des soldats, où des marchands qui se pressaient de regagner leurs logis.

Soudainement, son regard capta la vieille auberge, petite bâtisse en bois et en brique plutôt sobre, qui illuminait la place du marché. Plusieurs hommes, plus éméchés les uns que les autres, venaient d'y sortir en se retenant de tomber. Intrigué, il commença à se rapprocher du bâtiment, et se laissa tenter par les lumières chaleureuses des chandeliers qu'il pouvait apercevoir de loin. Près de la porte d'entrée, il pouvait remarqua l'étable où pouvait dormir les familiers des pensionnaires. Tandis qu'au rez-de-chaussé, il entendait les clameurs et les chants s'échapper des petites fenêtres.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire, mais un peu de compagnie, en cette froide nuit d'hiver, lui permettrait de ne plus ressentir la solitude de sa royale chambre vide de toute présence aimée.

Passant la porte de l'auberge, l'odeur du foin, de l'alcool, et du lait chaud envahit immédiatement ses narines.

La décoration intérieure était encore assez sommaire et quelques traces des récents travaux d'agrandissement demeurait ça et là. Un pan de mur à droite de l'entrée était réservé aux affichages divers, tandis qu'à gauche, un petit meuble soutenait un épais grimoire dans lequel les clients de passage pouvaient y laisser leurs impressions sur les moments passés sous ce toit._  
_

Certains paysans, tranquillement attablés à leur table devant une soupe, et une miche de pain, cessèrent un instant de manger pour l'observer d'un œil attentif. Après avoir décidé qu'il ne représentait pas une menace, ils se détournèrent pour reprendre leurs bavardages avait un certain entrain.

Tentant de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, Harry rabattit sa capuche un peu plus devant son visage, et alla tranquillement s'asseoir à une table du fond. Là, attendant que l'aubergiste ne vienne servir, il se gorgea de l'atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante de l'endroit.

- Alors mon bon Monsieur, lui dit un homme au ventre bedonnant, ça sera quoi pour vous ?

Gêné, il se rendit compte qu'on n'allait certainement pas lui donner une carte des menus proposés par l'établissement. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus demander qu'on lui serve un des plats raffinés préparer au palais sous peine de passer pour un bourgeois. Il allait commander une simple soupe à l'oignon lorsqu'une voix grave l'interrompit dans ses hésitations.

- Donnez-lui un verre de Matai, mon brave. Fit James en apparaissant devant eux. Et je prendrai la même chose.

Troublé, le jeune homme lança un regard aux personnes qui l'entourait pour tenter de repérer la présence du reste du trio d'espion. Ne voyant pas de chevelure rousse, ou de vampires à la belle peau noire, il reporta son attention sur la personne qui s'était invitée à sa table.

Prenant ses aises, le vampire aux longs cheveux blond cendré le fixait de son même regard rouge et aiguiser. Secret, il semblait prendre en compte chacun de ces mouvements, ou de ses inspirations. Ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, lui qui était censé l'éviter, Harry attendit nerveusement qu'il parte ou qu'il entame lui-même la conversation.

- Quel malpoli ! S'exclama brusquement l'espion. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Mon nom est James…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Coupa-t-il.

- J'en doute !

Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux.

Tout dans l'attitude du vampire tendaient à lui montrer à quel point il était mortel. Et l'ambiance lourde qui régnait maintenant dans l'auberge venait aussi confirmer ce fait. Pourtant, fasciné par son regard rougeoyant à la lueur des bougies, il resta assis là, à lui faire la conversation.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici, raconta le blond, et j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieux.

- Les gens semblent beaucoup plus insouciants, les rues débordent de couleurs et d'odeurs alléchantes, continua-t-il, et les humains évoluent tranquillement à nos côtés…

Il n'y avait aucune réelle menace dans son ton. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard acéré. Pour un vampire, un chasseur, qui devait passer son temps à repousser les attaques Sudariennes, il pouvait comprendre que sa présence pouvait être assez dérangeante.

Tentant de ne pas montrer son trouble, il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de l'aubergiste qui venait de lui ramener leurs boissons. Il fut donc surpris lorsque le blond saisit son verre pour le lui tendre d'un geste complaisant.

Toujours aussi gêné, il l'attrapa d'une main qui se voulait assurée tout en veillant à ne pas frôler les doigts froids du vampire. Il observa d'un air suspicieux le liquide ambré avant d'en boire une gorgée, et de s'extasier.

La boisson, bien qu'alcoolisée, était tellement sucrée qu'elle était arrivée dès la première gorgée à réchauffer plaisamment son corps.

- Hé, hé, tout va bien ? Lui demanda James, en avisant son air surpris.

- Oui. C'est juste… très bon.

Malgré la douceur de la boisson, il sentait bien que le degré d'alcool restait très fort. Cependant, s'il ne buvait pas, il risquait de vexer celui qui lui avait gentiment offert ce verre. Il en avala donc rapidement le contenu, pressé de prendre congé de l'autre vampire, qui l'observait toujours avec un peu trop d'insistance.

- Vous semblez être une énigme pour beaucoup de gens, vous savez ? Ricana James. J'avoue que cela m'a poussé à en savoir un peu plus sur vous.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, je vous assure. Réfuta-t-il.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Vous êtes bien le premier humain… vivant et libre… que je vois se promener entre les murs d'Alayis. Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous de si spécial ?

Harry s'efforça de garder son calme, mais la chair de poule l'envahit. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des sonnettes d'alarme dans sa tête qui lui disait de prendre immédiatement congé. Finissant son verre d'une traite, il se pressa de se redresser.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour discuter. Il fait déjà nuit noire, et je suis certainement très attendu.

Il se força à sourire tout en se levant pour mettre fin à cette entrevue sur-le-champ. Que ce soit les avertissements d'Alice, ou une simple intuition, il ne voulait plus se trouver en présence de cet homme.

- Dit l'agneau sorti de son enclos pour venir voir les loups. Persiffla James en l'agrippant par le poignet.

L'effet de l'alcool lui monta brusquement à la tête, et Harry perdit aisément l'équilibre en s'effondrant contre la vieille table en bois. Il vit l'espion lancé un regard agressif aux autres personnes présentes dans l'auberge pour les contraindre à reprendre le cours de leurs activités.

- Lâchez-moi, gronda-t-il.

Il entendit le bruit de chaises racler sur le sol alors que certains habitués de l'auberge se redressaient tout de même pour prendre sa défense. Cependant, James les menaça une nouvelle fois en émettant un grognement sauvage.

Tout le monde eut conscience de la puissance du dangereux prédateur qu'il était.

Voulant éviter un bain de sang, Harry utilisa une partie de ses forces pour leur faire signe de se rassoir. Ce dont il avait actuellement besoin, c'était qu'ils restent en vie pour aller prévenir les gardes qui devaient encore patrouiller dans la cité.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais là, il chuta carrément sur le plancher. Étrangement assommé, il se défit de la prise de James et secoua vivement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Son corps avait pivoté dans sa chute et, lorsqu'il retenta de se lever, sa tête heurta le bord de la table.

En proie à un vertige persistant, il dut s'agenouiller un instant sur le sol.

- Donnez-moi une chambre, aubergiste. Siffla James, en menaçant encore la salle devenue silencieuse de son regard rouge. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous demander la plus grande discrétion.

La menace était palpable, mais Harry, toujours prostré, était plus affolé par l'idée que personne ne savait qu'il avait quitté le palais. Et il retenta vainement de se redresser.

Habituellement, il tenait pourtant assez bien alcool. Il porta la main sont front et se rendit alors compte qu'il perdait les sensations dans ses membres. C'était étrange. Il ne pouvait pas être soûl à ce point… Il posa la main sur sa chaise en bois, tentant désespérément de trouver un point d'appui, mais son malaise empira.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit James pour l'empoigner violemment par le bras et le redresser.

- T'a-t-on déjà dit à quel point ton odeur était délicieuse ? Siffla-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il fut forcé de monter à l'étage, là où se trouvaient toutes les chambres de l'auberge.

- Vous avez mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? Accusa-t-il, haletant. James… Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

Le vampire se contenta de lui lancer un sourire goguenard. Son expression n'était pas naturelle. Et Harry sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il venait de se rappeler que le vampire avait tenu son verre avant de le lui tendre d'un geste invitant.

Des couleurs vives, retraçant son sentiment d'affolement, dansèrent devant ses yeux.

- Si vous faites quoi que ce soit de… bizarre… vous risquez de graves ennuis… dit-il faiblement.

- Certainement. Mais ce qui est fait est fait ! Et tu es celui qui m'a invité…

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter. Luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il tenta en vain de rassembler ses pouvoirs. Mais la drogue qu'il avait ingérée faisait magnifiquement son office en brouillant son esprit, et en amenuisant ses forces.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la chambre que James venait de louer, il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter, et s'affala de tout son poids contre son agresseur. Presque gentiment, celui –ci s'accroupit et glissa ses bras autour de son corps. Soulevé du sol, il ne résista même pas lorsqu'il fut balancé sur un lit en paille.

Les chambres des pensionnaires de l'auberge étaient beaucoup moins aisés que le premier étage. C'étaient des pièces étroites et meublées du strict nécessaire : un lit avec un matelas dur comme du bois, et surement envahit de puces, quelques meubles de nuit, un coffre pour les affaires personnels, et une vieille bassine en fer.

Harry frissonna en sentant ses membres lentement cesser de lui répondre alors que le vampire venait de le recouvrir de son corps imposant. Il se débattit, tentant de le repousser avec ses jambes, écœurées d'entendre un rire gras et prédateur résonner à son oreille.

Parvenant à glisser un bras entre eux, il sursauta en voyant le visage de James se rider tandis que des longs crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres. Son regard semblait encore plus rougeoyer, ses cheveux se hérissaient de tous côtés, et les os de son visage devinrent beaucoup plus marqués.

Cette métamorphose lui enleva toute sa beauté.

Il gémit en sentant des griffes lui labourer les hanches alors que la mâchoire disloquée du vampire faisait claquer ses canines à quelques centimètres à peine de sa jugulaire.

- Laisse-toi faire, mon beau. Le cajola l'espion d'une voix éraillée et ronflante. N'es-tu pas celui qui est venu à moi ?

À ces mots, le jeune homme se figea. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Sous-estimant son agresseur, et les avertissements d'Alice, il ne pouvait maintenant que maudire sa négligence.

Soudainement, le dos du vampire se vouta et il entendit bien distinctement ses os se déplacer. Abasourdi, il observa son corps osseux s'allonger à mesure qu'il continuait sa transformation. Des grognements sortaient de sa gorge, à l'haleine devenue fétide, une main squelettique aux ongles acérés vint se planter avec force dans le bois du lit, alors que des oreilles en pointe faisaient leur apparition sur un crâne difforme.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Était-ce une autre forme que prenaient les vampires ? Il avait pourtant déjà vu la famille Cullenus perdre le contrôle sur leur bête intérieure, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient ressemblé à ça. Dans ce cas, cette apparence monstrueuse avait-elle un rapport avec sa nature de chasseur ? Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait un vampire ayant perdu toute humanité.

Évitant de justesse un coup de dents vengeresses, il tenta de rouler sur le côté en respirant par à-coups. Mais il grimaça aussitôt en sentant une poigne de fer le ramener à la hâte au milieu du lit. Tenace, il replaça vivement ses bras en travers du corps de son attaquant, et se sentit s'enfoncer dans le matelas du lit tant il se démenait pour atteindre sa gorge. De rage, il finit même par planter ses canines dans son bras droit, qui lâcha prise, avant de reprendre ses assauts.

Les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il avait obtenues semblaient lui avoir redonné de l'énergie. Si Harry se laissait mordre au cou ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois... L'idée était insoutenable.

Tentant de regagner un minimum son sang-froid, sa main partie vers la petite table de nuit à sa gauche, et il se saisit du broc en fer qui y était posé. L'abattant sur le visage de James, il grimaça en sentant les vibrations du coup se répercuter dans tout son membre.

Désespéré, il vit qu'il n'avait que plus excité les instincts de tueurs du vampire.

Voyant qu'il perdait en force, il réfléchit avec frayeur pour trouver une solution qui lui permettrait de se tirer le plus rapidement possible de ce mauvais pas. Il ne pouvait aujourd'hui compter que sur sa seule force pour s'en sortir, et pour cela, il devait pouvoir user de ses pouvoirs.

Après une expiration angoissée, il plaça de lui-même son bras dans la gueule du monstre, le laissant y enfoncer ses crocs pour sucer goulument son sang, afin de gagner un peu plus de temps pour se concentrer. Le cœur battant la chamade, le corps endolori, il tira avec désespoir sur les fils de sa magie, et pleura presque en la sentant enfin répondre à son appel.

Sans réfléchir, il lança avec une violence démesurée une décharge au vampire qui allait s'écraser avec fracas contre les murs de la petite chambre.

Reprenant son souffle, il se redressa pour observer son air sonné et abasourdit.

Malheureusement, James ne resta pas longtemps au sol, et déjà, il se redressait – un grognement flottant dans l'air – pour contre-attaquer.

- Ramène-toi. Menaça le sorcier en levant la main vers lui.

Il pouvait sentir son pouvoir picoter le bout de ses doigts.

Plissant les yeux pour faire passer le vertige qui le saisissait, il regarda avec surprise le corps du vampire se courber, avant qu'il n'arbore brusquement un visage affolé. Le nez levé en l'air, il se mit à sentir les alentours.

- Gardons cette entrevue secrète, ma jolie proie. Grinça-t-il alors. Je tâcherais de veiller sur ton protecteur le temps que nos chemins se recroisent…

Sans crier gare, il bondit sur ses jambes et sauta du haut de la seule fenêtre présente dans la pièce. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Jasper à l'air revêche.

Son regard parcourut lentement la chambre avant de se poser sur lui. Là, il haussa un délicat sourcil avant de s'approcher. Sans lui accorder une parole, il se saisit de son bras blessé, examina la profondeur de la morsure, et usa d'un morceau de sa cape pour lui faire un bandage de fortune.

Harry, soulagé depuis le départ de son agresseur, l'avait laissé faire en silence. Il pouvait enfin lâcher la bride sur ses sentiments chaotiques, et un hoquet douloureux lui échappa avant qu'il ne tente de se reprendre. Respirant lentement, il tenta tant bien que mal de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Son corps se détendit à mesure qu'il se consolait, et il pensa à quel point il était triste de se dire qu'il commençait un peu à avoir l'habitude d'être agressé.

Voulant définitivement chasser la boule d'angoisse bloquer dans sa gorge, et fuir le malaise qui ne tarderait pas à s'étendre entre lui et Jasper, il choisit de lui lancer une pique.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il en se recroquevillant sur le lit, Edward t'a forcé à veiller sur moi ?

Le blond n'acquiesça pas, mais son regard disait qu'il avait sûrement vu juste.

Baissant la tête, il ne fut pas ravi de savoir que son amant avait vraiment pensé à tout, mais honteux à l'idée qu'il lui avait donné des raisons de s'inquiéter. Manifestement, son goût pour les ennuis devait le tourmenter chaque jour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il devienne plus responsable.

- À l'instant même où tu es apparu, expliqua Jasper, l'aubergiste a chargé son fils de se rendre au palais pour nous prévenir. _Il remit correctement son manteau sur ses épaules avant de continuer_. Il t'a immédiatement reconnu, et trouvait étrange de te savoir ici à une heure aussi tardive.

Il se sentit soudainement encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'osait imaginer tous ceux qu'il avait réveillé et qui devaient l'attendre de pied ferme au palais. Il frémit aussi en songeant au savon que lui passerait Alice.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne protesterait pas face à leurs reproches. Il l'avait bien mérité.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Adan ? Demanda le prince, d'un air étrangement concerné. Ton odeur embaume toute la pièce et m'empêche de prendre le coupable en chasse.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ces paroles, car on lui avait déjà expliqué à quel point son odeur pouvait être envahissante. Encore plus lorsqu'il usait de sa magie.

Ouvrant la bouche, il s'apprêtait à cracher le nom de James lorsqu'il se ravisa. Les menaces qu'il lui avait lancées en partant faisaient leur petit effet dans son esprit.

L'autre vampire blond, aussi horrible soit-il, était important pour la famille Cullenus. Il était celui qui s'assurerait que son compagnon ne courrait aucun risque venant du Sud pendant son séjour à l'Haradas. De plus, Alice lui avait bien expliqué que le roi avait besoin de garder le plus d'hommes de confiance à ses côtés.

Le chasseur, et son don pour la traque, était un élément important en ces temps de guerre.

Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de mettre la zizanie en réclamant sa tête ? N'était-il pas celui qui n'avait pas pris en compte les avertissements de son amie ? Non, il valait mieux pour lui de ne rien dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait grand-chose à présent.

Conscient du danger, il n'aura qu'à rester bien cloitré entre les murs du palais le temps que James, et ses hommes repartent enfin vers leur tour de garde. Il n'avait qu'à faire profil bas le temps de retrouver les bras sécurisants d'Edward.

Détournant le regard pour signifier à Jasper qu'il ne dirait rien, il tenta maladroitement de se redresser du lit.

- Tu sais que je peux questionner l'aubergiste pour connaitre la vérité. Lui dit le blond en l'empêchant de tomber.

Harry se défit de sa prise pour se retenir contre un mur. La drogue affaiblissait toujours chaque membre de son corps.

- Je sais. Grinça-t-il. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Jasper en l'empêchant encore de chuter.

- Parce que… Dit-il en tentant de s'éloigner du lit sur lequel il venait de se faire agresser. …Ça ne te préoccupe pas vraiment de savoir qui m'a maltraité, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'en vérité je te suis indifférent. Alors, laisse tomber !

Une vive émotion passa dans le regard clair du prince avant qu'il n'utilise sa force et sa rapidité vampirique pour le soulever du sol et le porter comme une mariée.

- Comme tu dis, Adan.

Ces quelques mots furent les seuls qu'ils s'adressèrent avant de rejoindre l'intérieur sécurisant du palais. Pressant le pas, ils déboulèrent dans un petit salon à peine éclairé par la lueur de quelques bougies blanches. Là, Jasper le posa délicatement devant sa femme, vêtue de sa tenue de nuit, avant de regagner silencieusement ses appartements.

Sa mission avait été accomplie.

Par la suite, Harry avait dû supporter les cris d'Alice qui avait immédiatement remarqué ses blessures. Ignorant ses hurlements, il parcourut la pièce du regard et fut soulagé de ne pas subir la présence du roi et de la reine d'Alayis dans son état. Il avait déjà assez honte de lui.

S'asseyant pour calmer les vertiges que lui donnait toujours la drogue, il parla par monosyllabe à Alice, évitant de répondre directement à ses questions, et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle finit par ne plus insister.

Cependant, son amie n'était pas dupe et savait que personne à Alayis, sachant sa position au sein du palais, n'aurait osé l'agresser aussi délibérément. Dans son regard brillait déjà le nom du vampire susceptible d'être coupable. Et en vérité, la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas déjà lancée dans une battue meurtrière pour le retrouver, c'était seulement pour respecter son besoin de tuer dans l'œuf tout autre conflit.

La situation à Elysion, entre le Sud et le départ de deux princes héritiers, était trop tendue en ce moment pour qu'ils se le permettent.

- Si tu t'inquiètes de l'avis de Carlisle et Esmée, finit par siffler Alice, sache qu'ils dorment toujours à poings fermés. _Elle avait lâchée cette information en effectuant un geste vague en direction des quartiers royaux._ J'ai eu une vague vision de toi à cette auberge, et j'ai comme senti que tu avais – encore – des ennuis. _Elle avait bien appuyé sur le mot « encore » avant de continuer_. Lorsque l'enfant est venu confirmer ta présence là-bas, j'ai aussitôt envoyé Jasper à ta rencontre.

- Alice... J'ai eu tort de sortir comme ça, sans prévenir... Pardon... Mais fais-moi plaisir, et oublions cette mauvaise nuit...

- Oublier ? J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry! _Son regard descendit sur son bras blessé avant de prendre une longue inspiration. _Rassure-toi, personne n'a été mis au courant de ton "escapade". L'avenir me semble tellement floue... c'est comme si quelque chose d'important allait arriver, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, dit-elle alors que son regard se faisait lointain avant de revenir à l'instant présent. Oui, je m'accorde avec toi sur le fait qu'il vaudrait mieux que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne plus d'ampleur. Il y a trop d'incertitudes... Évitons les tensions... Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

La remerciant du bout des lèvres, il n'osa pas lui dire à quel point il était désolé d'avoir failli à sa promesse. Son corps et sa fierté blessé, il se rappellerait à jamais de cette affreuse nuit.

- J'aurai un jour ma revanche, promit-il. Pour l'heure, j'ai eu tort, et je ne veux rien faire qui risquerait de nuire à Edward.

Pour toute réponse, il vit Alice plisser un instant des yeux avant de se détourner.

Hélant Marianne, qui était maintenant sa domestique attitrée, elle choisit de mettre fin à leur dispute, et resta silencieusement à ses côtés le temps que ses plaies soient totalement soignées. Il eut aussi droit à un horrible thé au goût vaseux censé le calmer, et dissoudre les effets de la drogue qu'il avait ingéré.

À voir la petite voyante agir, si inquiète et aimante, il sentit une autre vague de honte colorer ses joues. Elle se comportait avec lui comme s'il était un enfant récalcitrant, ayant fait le mur pour partir retrouver sa bande de copains. Les facettes de sa personnalité l'étonneraient toujours.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il put enfin regagner la tranquillité de sa chambre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, il souffrait encore de la piqure du désinfectant qu'on lui avait appliqué sur le bras. Par chance, l'argile verte qui le recouvrait à présent ne tarderait pas à atténuer toute douleur.

Enlevant péniblement sa veste pour mettre une tenue un peu plus confortable, il se tendit en entendant la porte de sa chambre grincer pour laisser entrer une personne. Se retournant, il grinça des dents en voyant Rosalie s'avancer vers lui, les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine.

- T'as une sale tête. Dit-elle.

C'était bien son style de débuter les hostilités par des paroles vexantes. Manifestement, elle était restée éveillée assez longtemps pour entendre parler d'une partie de ses mésaventures en ville.

- Si tu es là pour me dire à quel point j'ai été inconscient, se plaignit-il, tu peux repartir.

Il vit la blonde se contenter de hausser les épaules d'un geste indifférent. Sa requête avait glissé sur elle comme de l'eau sur un rocher.

- Tu es assez grand pour savoir quand te remettre en question. Éluda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. Là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te disputer.

Surpris, il lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Tu veux quoi alors ? Fit-il.

- Dormir !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il vit la vampire tirer les draps de son lit pour s'y installer bien confortablement. Laissant un rire nerveux franchir ses lèvres, il continua à se dévêtir avant de souffler de fatigue.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je t'adore, Rosalie, mais…

- Tais-toi et viens dormir ! Rugit-elle du fond des couvertures.

Stoppant tout mouvement, il lui lança un regard appuyé qui la força à légèrement se redresser pour s'expliquer.

- Écoute, hésita-t-elle, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais moi aussi, je n'ai plus mon compagnon à mes côtés. _Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, elle lâcha_ : Emmett est celui qui a dû accompagner Edward en Haradas !

Il avait totalement oublié ce détail. Tellement troublé par l'absence du roux, il n'avait pas pris en compte que son géant de frère le suivait dans ce périple.

- Deux choix s'offrent à nous, dit rapidement Rosalie, soit on continue à veiller toute la nuit, enfermé chacun de son côté, dans nos grandes chambres bien vides… Soit on décide d'attendre ensemble leur retour à la maison.

Figé au milieu de sa chambre, il réfléchit à ce que lui disait la vampire qui s'était empressée de retourner sous les draps. Finalement, levant les yeux au ciel, il enfila sa chemise de nuit avant de doucement se glisser du côté libre du lit.

- Rosalie… Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je prends toujours le côté droit !

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son sourire lorsqu'elle lui embrassa le front. Et une chaleur réconfortante envahit son corps.

- Très bien. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Cette nuit-là, malgré son tête-à-tête désastreux avec James, il s'endormit aussitôt après avoir trouvé une position confortable pour son bras endolori, et plongea dans un sommeil de plomb qui le retint jusqu'à très tard le lendemain matin.

XXXX

Harry courrait plus qu'il ne marchait en direction de la grande salle des conseils royaux. Un domestique venait à l'instant de lui signaler que sa présence y était requise de toute urgence. Dans son esprit, il pria pour ne pas avoir à répondre de son escapade de la veille.

Prenant soin de vérifier que sa manche cachait bien le bandage de son bras blessé, il poussa lentement la porte menant à la fameuse salle de réunion.

Là, un tableau des plus surprenants l'attendait.

La mine grave, le regard noirci, le reste des membres de la famille Cullenus s'étaient réunis et s'observaient les uns les autres dans un silence de plomb. Son arrivée les fit à peine frémir tant ces statues semblaient emmêlées dans leurs pensées.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait briser ce silence mortuaire, il n'osa même pas prendre place et attendit que quelqu'un lui explique enfin la raison de sa présence ici. Ce fut finalement Carlisle, le visage emplit d'inquiétude et de… culpabilité ?, qui s'avança vers lui pour lui tendre un parchemin imbibé de sang.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Harry reconnut immédiatement le papier comme étant une des nombreuses lettres qu'ils recevaient de l'Haradas. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la présence de tout ce sang.

Hésitant, il finit par attraper la missive, et grimaça en sentant ses doigts s'imprégner du liquide carmin qui le recouvrait. Les yeux plissés, il tenta de déchiffrer les quelques mots qui y avaient été inscrits à la hâte.

_« Rencontre avec un nid d'Arkans… Demande de renfort… Immédiat… »_

Il dut relire ces quelques phrases une bonne centaine de fois avant que le message n'atteigne enfin son esprit étrangement anesthésié.

L'armée Elysionienne, postée à l'arrière-Sud, venait de tomber sur un nid d'Arkans. Elle devait être submergée en nombre, et en force, car elle demandait maintenant une assistance militaire pour faire face à l'invasion.

Voilà qui était bien résumé… Son esprit, tactique et réfléchi, avait émit cette conclusion avant de se court-circuité.

Levant les yeux vers le reste des vampires présents dans la pièce, il remarqua la tête basse d'Esmée, le regard anxieux de Jasper, et l'attitude repentante de Carlisle. Seules Alice et Rosalie semblaient attendre la suite des évènements avec un calme olympien. Bien qu'il pouvait tout de même apercevoir les mains de la magnifique blonde trembler par intermittence.

- À qui appartient tout ce sang ? Chuchota-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui parvinrent à franchir ses lèvres sèches.

Il pouvait reconnaitre à la manière dont les lettres étaient élégamment écrites, à la forme particulièrement de la courbe du R et du D, celui qui devait avoir rédigé ce message. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper alors qu'il cachait dans les tiroirs de sa commode des centaines de lettres détenant cette même délicate écriture.

- À qui appartient ce sang ?! Hurla-t-il à la ronde.

Et, une fois encore, seul le silence lui répondit. Son monde sombra dans un noir abyssal.

À SUIVRE.


	29. Arathéa, les blanches montagnes hurlante

******Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Patte de Neko :** Coucou ! Merci pour tes reviews. Ton idée de mettre un passage secret dans le palais me plait bien. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant de voir Harry partir en exploration pendant qu'Edward le cherche partout lol. Sinon, je suis contente si tu as aimé le rapprochement Rosalie/Harry. Je voulais vraiment les unir dans cette peine et cette attente de leurs deux compagnons. Et pour Harry, l'absence de son amant l'a peut-être aidé à bien faire face à ses sentiments mais il reste encore à savoir s'il se montrera docile lorsque le moment du « corps-à-corps » avec Edward viendra… En tout cas, Emmett et Edward me manque aussi. Ca fait bizarre d'écrire sur Harry, sur ce qui lui arrive, en laissant de côté Edward. Bon, sinon, je vois que l'apparition de James ne t'a pas plu, alors j'imagine que la fin de ce chapitre va te combler lol. Parce que ça se présente mal pour le chasseur ! Pour ta question sur le bleu, en fait, c'était en rapport avec le titre : la couleur des sentiments. Rouge passion, quand il pense à Edward. Et bleu apaisant, avec Rosalie. Sinon, on est bien d'accord sur une chose : Ginny est totalement cinglée ! Mais tellement intéressante aussi… Allez, je te laisse pour commencer à écrire la suite de cette petite fic ! Bisouxxx.

**AstrolabeM :** Salut ! Merci de me suivre sur cette fiction. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour la personnalité d'Edward, je suis d'accord avec toi : il est beaucoup trop « lisse » dans les livres. Je voulais lui donner un petit côté sensuel et dangereux. Miam… lol. Sinon, pour Harry, je le trouve vraiment parfait avec un petit côté casse-cou ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras aussi les prochains chapitres, et que tu me suivras jusqu'à la fin ! Biz.

**siriushoshi :** Merci pour ton gentil com. Pour la missive en sang, je garde le mystère. Eh oui, le sadisme est une vertu chez moi XD ! J'espère pouvoir recommencer à poster rapidement mes chapitres. En attendant, merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre et à me motiver -) Bisouxxx.

**Zaurelie :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un com ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont ! Biz.

**Ange29b :** Eh oui, niveau plan foireux, personne n'égal Ginny. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas la rater au passage ! Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les prochains chapitres (avec un peu plus d'E/H) ! Bisouxxx.

**Mini-Yua :** Merci pour ton com. Harry a vraiment eu chaud avec James, mais il fallait s'en douter avec sa malchance habituelle lol. Là, tu dois encore plus m'en vouloir parce que je n'arrête pas de finir mes chapitres « au mauvais moment » XD. C'est pour te donner envie de me lire ! Allez, je cours finir le prochain chapitre ! Biz.

**FaenaFilian :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, tu as raison pour Harry et James ! Ça sentait le plan foireux ! L'un, étant un aimant à problèmes, et l'autre, un tueur psychopathe. Sinon, je me suis chargée de la fin de James, mais je serais ravie d'entendre tes idées sur la futur mort de Ginny XD. Biz.

**Keur2louve :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre ! Alors ? Tu as aimé cette nouvelle fin ? Tu pensais à quoi ? A qui appartient le sang ? Edward ? Emmett ? Un autre soldat ? Ah la la… J'adore tout ce mystère XD. Bisouxxx.

**Charlène :** C'est un plaisir de te retrouver à travers tes reviews. Bon, j'ai bien posté la suite, et non la version du monde magique, mais la fin reste tout aussi sadique lol. Sinon, pour les trois gardiens, je ne vais pas me rapprocher de Twilight. Non, je vais encore plus approfondir le monde d'Elysion avec de nouveaux personnages, et de nouvelles légendes. Pour James, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre te donnera satisfaction lol. Quant à Jasper, je dirais que la vive émotion dans son regard était de la vexation. Il était légèrement inquiet pour Harry, et celui-ci l'a bien rabroué ! Du coup, il est plus blessé qu'autre chose. Et pour le titre (" la couleur des sentiments"), tu as raison c'était bien un film (génial d'ailleurs !). Bisouxxx miss.

**Drayy :** Merci pour ton gentil com. C'est vrai que James est vraiment répugnant. Je voulais montrer une forme d'évolution des vampires. James représente le vampire sauvage, qui s'est perdu lui-même. Sinon, pour Edward, je ne révèle pas encore s'il va bien ou non. Je maintien mon suspens lol ! En tout cas, je te remercie de continuer à me suivre malgré mes (trop) nombreuses absences. Bisouxxx.

**Cacadeschamps**** :** NON, JE NE DIRAIS RIEN SUR CETTE HISTOIRE DE MISSIVE ENSANGLANTEE lol ! Eh oui, je vais garder l'identité du bléssé secret. Nah ! Allez, pour compenser ce suspens, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite de cette fic pour la poster rapidement. Biz.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy**** :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta gentille review et pour ta compréhension. Oui, c'est un peu la folie dans ma vie ces derniers temps, mais je prend toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et à lire les coms que je reçois. Ca me rebooste à chaque fois lol ! Pour Harry, j'ai enfin fait évoluer ce personnage (surtout au niveau des sentiments) et tu as raison de dire que les retrouvailles seront… brulantes ! Si Edward ne meurt pas à l'Haradas ! Hi… hi… hi… Je refais ma sadique ! Pour James, la fin de ce chapitre va te plaire, parce que j'ai décidé de m'en prendre un peu à lui. Ça m'a bien défoulée ! Sinon, après avoir lu ta review, j'ai vraiment penser à laisser Harry au palais. Mais, avec le caractère de cochon que je lui ait donné, je me suis dit que personne n'aurait put le retenir plus longtemps loin d'Edward. En plus, j'avais pas envie qu'il détruise une autre partie du château dans un excès de colère lol. Ah, la légende sur la "gardienne d'Elysion"… C'est une autre de mes cartes à abattre pour cette fic ! Et je vais prendre mon temps pour bien exploiter cette toute nouvelle légende. Allez, je cours finir mes autres chapitres parce que j'ai le cerveau en ébulution lol ! Bisouxxx.

**GunWiHarPoTwi**** :** Salut ! Je pense qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre, tu vas commencer à stresser pour Harry lol. Comme d'habitude, il n'a pas mit longtemps avant de s'attirer d'autres ennuis. Quant à James, je pense qu'il était temps qu'il tire son chapeau ! J'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres. Biz.

**Perline**** :** Coucou miss. Alors, je dois avouer que ta dernière review ma vraiment touchée. Déjà, je suis vraiment contente si tu aimes les paysages que je décrit. C'est vrai que, comme j'essaie de créer un tout nouveau monde, je passe beaucoup de temps à me creuser la tete pour bien décrire chaque paysage, chaque personnages, ou batiments. J'essaie de te faire voir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Alors, merci à toi de prendre le temps de te plonger dans cet univers. Ensuite, pour les sentiments de solitude d'Harry, j'avoue que je me suis un peu inspiré de mon vécut. Du coup, ça me touche que nous ayons ce point commun. Sinon, pour revenir à l'histoire, ne t'inquiète plus de James, j'en ai fait mon affaire lol. Et tu as bien deviné pour Jasper, il était vexé par la réaction d'Hary. Mais au lieu de démarrer une nouvelle dispute, il a préféré remplir son role de « protecteur » jusqu'à la fin. Ça montre qu'il a un peu évolué dans ses sentiments envers les humains, ou plutôt, envers Harry. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à une partie de tes questions. Bisouxxx.

**laanais**** :** Eh oui, je recommence à être sadique et à mettre des fins à suspens lol. Avoue que ça t'avait manqué ?! Du côté de Ginny, c'est vrai qu'elle a eu l'intelligence de ne pas s'allier à Drago, mais elle à tout de même flanché devant la magie noire. Mais bon, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'autres choix ! Sinon, pour l'action, je pense qu'il y en aura plus dans le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Biz.

**Amistosamente-vuestro**** :** Merci pour ta review. Oh, je vois que tu vois clair dans mon jeu lol. Ton hypothèse sur les Arkans n'est pas mauvaise. Mais bon, je n'en dirais pas plus pour faire durer le mystère XD. J'espère que tu aimeras les autres chapitres ! Biz.

**nouritcha-sushine**** :** Toi, tu vas vouloir ma mort, non ? Je n'arrête pas de mettre mon « A suivre » au mauvais moment XD. Sinon, mes travaux pour la maison sont enfin terminée (même si je n'ai toujours pas le net… snif…) donc je devrais bientôt reprendre un bon rythme. J'espère que tu aimeras mes prochains chapitres ! Bisouxxx.

**erimoon**** :** Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil com. Bon, je vais rallonger encore mes chapitres pour te faire plaisir alors lol. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite ! Biz.

**Ouragan**** :** Eh oui, Harry va lentement devenir un personnage important et incontournable à Elysion. Mais bon, il va tout de même continuer à s'attirer les pires ennuis lol. Pour répondre à tes questions, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Mais je te préviens que je ne compte pas laisser d'indice quant à l'état de santé d'Edward XD. Biz.

**elodie Nina**** :** Merci de me suivre depuis le début ! Eh oui, c'est le grand retour du suspens (et de mon sadisme lol). Eh non, je ne vais rien révéler sur Edward et ses probables blessures. Par contre, Harry va bien faire parti du voyage de sauvetage. Et il va en profiter pour s'attirer des problèmes (comme d'habitude quoi XD). Pour James, ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu peux le lire dans ce chapitre, il s'attaquera une fois de trop à Harry. Pas de chance pour lui, c'est pas un personnage qui ne me plait pas plus que ça ! Sinon, pour les Volturi, je dirais qu'ils ont bien un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire mais ils ne sont pas les « grands méchants » que j'ai en tête. D'autres personnages doivent encore arrivés ! Bisouxxx. PS : C'est vrai que ma maison est un projet de longue date et que ça me tenait à cœur. Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension, ça me touche vraiment.

**ptitcoeurfragile**** :** Eh oui, je vais encore m'arreter au moment crucial ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas jouer les sadique. On va finir par s'endormir sinon XD ! Biz.

Chapitre 29 : Arathéa, les blanches montagnes hurlantes

Un lourd silence s'éternisait dans la pièce.

Haletant, le regard d'Harry passait inlassablement sur le visage de chacun des Cullenus encore présent. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau, totalement court-circuité, ne cessait de lui repasser en boucle les quelques mots griffonner à la hâte sur la lettre pleine de sang qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts froids.

Un halètement franchit ses lèvres avant qu'un douloureux hurlement n'emplisse de nouveau ses poumons :

- À qui appartient ce sang ?!

Il eut l'impression que les vampires face à lui cherchaient à se tasser encore plus au fond de leur siège.

- On ne sait pas, Harry. Intervint la voix aigüe d'Alice. Rien n'indique l'identité des blessés.

- Mais… Persista-t-il. C'est l'écriture… d'Edward…

Il vit à la manière dont ils baissèrent tous le visage qu'ils avaient eux aussi reconnu l'auteur de la missive ensanglantée. Et ce silence, plus que toute autre chose, le rendait lentement fou.

Il ne supportait pas l'ambiance lugubre de la pièce, tout comme les doux sifflements de la mort à son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas croire à la disparition de son amant, pas alors qu'il venait de passer les dernières semaines passées à se languir de lui.

À quoi avaient servi toutes ces nuits blanches à attendre son retour ? Que ferait-il de tous ces souvenirs qui hantaient son esprit ? Et que ferait-il de tous ces sentiments, durs à admettre, qui brulaient encore son cœur ? Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette manière. Pas après s'être autant battu contre le monde d'Elysion, contre les autres nobles et vampires, et contre lui-même. Lui, qui ne lui avait même pas encore dit…

___Je tiens à toi._

À bout de nerfs, il allait recommencer à hurler lorsque le masque de fausse tranquillité de Rosalie se brisa. Se levant qu'un bond, il vit dans sa démarche que la guerrière qu'il avait un jour rencontrée sur le champ de bataille d'Ahrima avait remplacé l'image de la douce et fragile princesse d'Elysion.

D'un geste sec, il la laissa lui arracher la missive des mains avant de la poser avec force sur une petite table basse en chêne.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agit forcément de son sang. Grogna-t-elle. Notre sang à tous coule rouge, Harry. Reprends-toi !

Là, il recula en la voyant sortir un poignard du dessous de la longue robe en lin vert pour le planter avec rage au plein milieu de la missive qui déversait toujours un épais liquide carmin.

Cette intervention eut le mérite de l'électrocuter, et il ravala la rage destructrice qui faisait toujours trembler son corps. Calmant difficilement le tourbillon de magie qui prenait forme en son sein, il se gorgea de la force de la vampire blonde pour fixer un regard impitoyable sur le roi, dont le visage affichait la grande souffrance qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que deux de ses fils soient peut-être aux portes de la mort.

- Je vais marcher vers l'Haradas, grinça-t-il, accompagné de Rosalie, et d'une partie de votre garde personnelle.

Tous sentirent qu'il venait d'émettre un ordre, et non une requête. Pourtant, personne n'osa le contredire.

- Tu as mon autorisation. Cru tout de même bon d'ajouter Carlisle. Fait comme bon te semblera.

- Je l'accompagne. Se pressa Jasper. Je m'assurerais de ramener mes frères.

Harry ne lui prêta même pas attention. Son esprit ne pouvait que se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il partirait bientôt au secours de son prince.

- Non, amour. Réfuta Alice, en l'empêchant de se ruer hors de la pièce pour se préparer. Nous avons déjà deux héritiers de la couronne en danger, il est inutile que tu le sois aussi. Se tournant vers Esmée qui les regardait silencieusement, les yeux humides, elle continua : je vais y aller.

Dans son esprit ravagé par la douleur et l'inquiétude, le sorcier marqua tout de même un arrêt à cette déclaration.

- Non, Alice. Pleurnicha la reine. Tu n'es pas une guerrière…

- Je sais me défendre ! Riposta la voyante sur un ton bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Je saurais m'en sortir.

À la vue de son corps frêle et chétif, il faillit émettre à son tour une protestation. Mais le regard agressif de son amie tua dans l'œuf toute sa perplexité. Après tout, lui n'en plus n'était pas un grand combattant. Sa seule force résidait sur l'utilisation de sa magie.

- On perd du temps ! Hurla Rosalie en frappant du poing la petite table basse. Je veux qu'on soit déjà loin avant l'arrivée de la nuit.

La blonde semblait prise de folie alors qu'il la voyait sortir comme un ouragan de la grande salle des conseils royaux, pour agripper le premier soldait qui passait pour lui transmettre ses ordres, avant de courir vers ses appartements privés.

Comme un signal, Alice – étroitement suivi par Jasper - ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas, un air déterminé coller au visage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Esmée retenir un sanglot avant qu'elle ne lève à son tour pour quitter la pièce. Il dut forcer un sourire crispé à apparaitre sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lui frôla l'épaule d'un geste encourageant avant de s'en aller.

Crispant les poings, il allait à son tour prendre congé lorsque le sentiment de culpabilité qui marquait le visage de Carlisle prit tout son sens dans son esprit chamboulé.

Le roi avait était celui qui avait refusé que l'armée Elysionienne ne revienne de l'arrière-Sud après qu'ils aient constatés de l'absence de toute menace. Il avait été celui qui insistait après chaque réunion pour fouiller chaque grain de sable du territoire ennemi en allant toujours plus loin vers le Sud, et toujours plus profondément dans les forêts.

Tendu, la rancune tordant ses entrailles, il s'avança lentement vers lui avant de lui lancer un regard rempli d'amertume.

- Je vous avais conseillé de les ramener. Murmura-t-il comme une menace. Je vous avais dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas insister, ne pas tirer sur la queue du Diable… Sa rage le poussait à hurler : qui avait-il de si important à découvrir là-bas ?! Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez persisté à mettre la vie de vos fils en danger…

Au froncement de sourcils de Carlisle, il sut qu'il devait être la première personne à lui avoir jamais parlé de cette manière. Prêt à en découdre, il sentit son corps se figer alors qu'il l'observait se relever lentement de son siège.

- Savez-vous dans quelle ambiance ai-je été couronnée ? Lui dit le roi après une pause contrôlée. Tout ce que j'ai dû faire afin de garantir à mon peuple un minimum de paix et de sécurité.

Harry, trop profondément blessé et tourmenté, n'eut pas l'empathie d'essayer de comprendre ses mots. Il voulait seulement obtenir n'importe quelles excuses qui empêcheraient la haine qu'il sentait monter en lui de l'envahir totalement. Les lourds secrets qu'il gardait cachés, et que même Edward ne connaissait pas et n'arrivait pas à percer, il comptait bien les lui arracher de force.

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il. Qui a-t-il à l'arrière-Sud ?

Sans lui répondre, il vit le roi le contourner avant de prendre une longue et douloureuse inspiration.

- Tous ceux que j'ai bannis d'Elysion s'y terrent. Fit-il. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai commencé à penser après les nombreux rapports que m'ont transmis mes espions. Il eut un froncement de sourcils inquiet avant d'ajouter : ils sont devenus mes ennemis…

Décontenancé, le brun ouvrit la bouche dans un « Oh » muet tant il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation.

- Vos ennemis ? Répéta-t-il bêtement. Quels ennemis ? Je pensais que vos seules adversaires étaient les Sudariens.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Il suivit le roi des yeux lorsqu'il alla se planter face à une grande baie vitrée. Il sentit l'agacement le gagner en pensant qu'il perdait du temps à bavarder en énigmes avec lui.

- Mon père, fit Carlisle, était un vampire assez violent. Il aimait la guerre, les morts, et la destruction. Son dos se tendit à des souvenirs connus de lui seul. Il est mort sur le champ de bataille, vers la fin de la Grande Guerre, en laissant derrière lui un royaume en sang et en ruine.

Harry avait envie de lui dire de se dépêcher de parler, mais le tremblement qu'il percevait dans sa voix l'empêchait de se montrer insolent.

- En devenant roi, continua le vampire, je me suis efforcé de prendre une autre direction que la sienne. Je cherchais à tout prix à ne pas lui ressembler, et beaucoup de mes gens, trop habitués à la tyrannie et à la cruauté, n'ont pas compris ce souhait… Mais un fils doit-il forcément ressembler à son père ?! Il marqua une pause pour laisser passer son irritation. J'ai tempéré les conflits avec le Sud, j'ai interdit le massacre des humains, et j'ai tenté de bannir la violence de mon palais… J'ai cherché pendant longtemps à faire la paix avec ces peuples que les vampires appelaient jadis « alliés ».

Le sorcier pouvait se rappeler, lors de sa première convocation à un grand conseil royal, de la manière dont on lui avait annoncé que beaucoup de peuples aux Sud avaient renié leur allégeance aux vampires. Et s'ils avaient en réalité simplement abandonné l'ancien roi ? Car si le père de Carlisle était vraiment un tyran, il était normal qu'il ait perdu tous ses alliés, et que son fils, entaché par sa triste réputation, ne puisse jamais réparer ses erreurs. Voilà pourquoi la dynastie vampirique était aussi haïe et crainte à Elysion. Les pièces du puzzle qu'était ce monde complexe venaient de prendre place dans son esprit.

- Je pensais pouvoir réussir lorsque j'ai réalisé avec souffrance, avoua Carlisle en interrompant ses pensées, que le mal n'avait pas totalement quitté mon palais. Rampant comme un serpent, se faufilant et se cachant, il rongeait encore le cœur de bons nombres de mes serviteurs. Trop assoiffés de sang et de larmes, ils étaient déjà devenus des Chasseurs aguerris qui ne supporteraient bientôt plus de vivre sous les ordres d'un roi qu'ils jugeaient trop faible et idéaliste. Il se retourna pour afficher un visage ravager par la douleur des souvenirs. Ils ont tenté de me renverser, et de tuer ma jeune épouse enceinte de mon premier héritier. Esmée…

- Alors, tu les bannis ? Réalisa-t-il. Tu les as contraints à abandonner tes terres pour se réfugier au Sud ?

Tout prenait son sens dans son esprit, et il comprenait mieux son obsession pour l'Haradas.

- Je n'avais pas la force de les tuer. Chuchota Carlisle. Je les donc éloignés. Sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas d'aide venant du Sud, et que j'aurais tôt fait de redonner à mon peuple sa gloire et sa puissance d'antan, je me suis longtemps sentit invincible.

Harry comprit qu'il s'était pensé en sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'attaque des Arkans à Ahrima ne l'interpelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne les annonce l'existence d'un puissant ennemi cacher dans l'ombre des montagnes de l'Haradas. Il revit encore le visage troublé du roi lorsqu'il avait réussi à bloquer le pouvoir de son amant pour garder secret toute cette histoire.

S'agissait-il vraiment d'un groupe de Chasseurs attendant pour reprendre le contrôle d'Elysion ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les fantômes de Carlisle semblaient bien vouloir revenir le hanter. Les hanter.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il sentit toute la hargne qu'il pouvait ressentir envers ce père qu'il pensait condamnable s'évanouir. Après tout, qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? N'aurait-il pas lui aussi chercher à savoir si les dangereux ennemis qu'ils avaient autrefois bannis de ses terres ne se regroupaient pas clandestinement pour l'attaquer ? Il connaissait tous les secrets du roi et il pouvait maintenant comprendre son entêtement à vouloir fouiller l'arrière-Sud.

Se tournant vers la porte, il allait quitter silencieusement la pièce, mais crut bon d'ajouter :

- Je comprends votre angoisse de ces lâches qui se terrent et complotent à l'autre bout du territoire. Mais ne laissez pas cette peur vous prendre ceux qui comptent vraiment à vos yeux. En tant que roi, vous devez trouver le moyen de palier à cette faiblesse.

Passant la porte, sous le regard étonné que lui lança le roi, il ne se gêna pas pour courir avec hâte en direction de ses appartements. Glissant dans les couloirs, les regards étonnés et outrés des nobles qui le voyaient passer ne le troublèrent même pas tant il était pressé de se préparer pour l'Haradas. Déjà, il pouvait percevoir l'agitation des soldats réquisitionnés pour l'expédition.

- Marianne ! Hurla-t-il en déboulant dans sa chambre. Prépare une valise, je m'en vais !

La servante, occupée à ranger la pièce, lui lança un regard plein de surprises.

- Tu pars ? Fit-elle. Mais… Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais à l'Haradas retrouver Edward. Dépêche-toi, Rosalie ne m'attendra pas…

Il tirait déjà comme un dément sur les tiroirs de sa commode pour saisir à pleine main des tas de vêtements et les poser avec empressement sur son lit. Contournant son amie toujours abasourdie, il héla deux autres domestiques pour les charger de s'occuper de préparer une besace emplie de pain, de fromage, et de viande séchée pour le voyage.

- Presse-toi, ou pousse-toi, Marianne ! Fit-il en ne la voyant pas bouger. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Tu… Bégaya-t-elle, livide. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas. C'est dangereux, Harry !

- Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ta permission !

Se figeant, il lança un regard incertain à son amie qui s'était raidie avant de s'incliner pour lui signifier qu'elle se mettait à l'ouvrage. Il lui avait parlé de manière si autoritaire et agressive qu'il l'avait renvoyé à son statut de servante. Son inquiétude brouillait ses sentiments et le rendait irascible.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il en continuant de s'activer. Il s'est passé quelque chose, et… Il faut que j'y aille, Marianne. Je dois aider Edward.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, il la vit hocher brièvement la tête avant de courir pour se saisir d'un lourd manteau en fourrure. À eux deux, Harry prépara vivement ses affaires pour le voyage, et se trouvait moins de trois heures après posté dans la cour, à attendre l'arrivée d'Alice.

Plusieurs soldats, en rutilante armure de combat, l'entouraient en faisant hennir d'impatience leur fière monture à robes claires.

- Que fait Alice ? S'agaça Rosalie, en s'avançant vers lui vêtu elle aussi d'une lourde armure en argent. N'ai-je pas été assez claire lorsque j'ai dit que nous serions loin d'Alayis à la tombée de la nuit.

Comme si elle l'avait entendue, la petite voyante surgit du palais, son mari la suivant de très près, et se dépêcha de prendre place à leurs côtés.

- Ne passons-nous pas par la mer ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant les chevaux.

- Non. Fit Rosalie. Passer par l'océan, braver les vagues, et les ondes de tempêtes… Non merci ! Ça serait trop long.

Harry, qui remerciait d'un signe de tête le vieux palefrenier qui venait de lui amener un cheval, tendit une oreille attentive.

- Quel est ton plan ? Fit Jasper, le visage mortellement sérieux. Vous n'allez tout de même pas traverser les territoires du Sud jusqu'en Haradas ? Ma femme ne s'est pas engagée pour une mission suicide.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança la blonde fit frémir bon nombre des cavaliers aux alentours. Et il aperçut la main d'Alice se resserrer avec force sur celle de son époux pour le calmer et le rassurer.

- Tu aurais tort de douter de moi. Riposta la blonde. Je ne vais pas traverser les terres du Sud, mais les contourner.

Le sorcier, intrigué, allait demander plus d'informations lorsque l'agitation gagna leurs troupes. Rapidement, les cavaliers de la garde royale forcèrent leurs montures à former une ligne de passage pour l'arrivée du couple royale.

Carlisle et Esmée, majestueux dans leurs longs manteaux d'hiver, avancèrent avec rapidité vers eux. Leurs visages étaient tellement marqués par l'inquiétude et le tourment qu'ils semblaient avoir vieilli d'une centaine d'années en quelques heures.

- Mes enfants… Fit la reine, la gorge nouée. Revenez sain et sauf, accompagné de vos frères en danger.

La garde royale acquiesça avec vigueur à ces quelques mots en frappant du poing contre leur poitrine. Solennellement, ils promettaient de ne pas faillir dans leur mission de sauvetage.

- Je vous amène votre guide. Annonça calmement Carlisle en désignant ceux qui étaient cachés dans son immense dos. Ils sauront vous trouver les meilleures routes vers l'Haradas.

Sentant Alice se figer à ses côtés, le sorcier n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour savoir qu'elle arborait la même mine dégoutée que lui.

Ceux qui venaient de se placer entre eux et le couple royal n'étaient autre que le groupe d'espion de Laurent.

Plissant des yeux, il sentit la haine l'envahir à la vue du sourire goguenard que lui lançait James. Il semblait se réjouir à l'idée de passer de longs jours à ses côtés en tant que guide personnel. Il s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque Jasper lui coupa la parole :

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! N'y a-t-il personne d'autre capable de mener les troupes en Haradas ?

Il lui lança un regard surpris en voyant à quel point il semblait affecter par cette décision. Puis, se rappelant de l'animosité qu'éprouvait son épouse pour ce groupe d'espions, il se dit qu'il était certainement normal que le prince blond éprouve ces mêmes sentiments.

Les Chasseurs semblaient attirés la haine de beaucoup de monde, et peut-être même avaient-ils porté impunément atteinte à d'autres innocents. Mais vu leurs mines détendues, ils ne semblaient pas s'en vouloir, ou craindre des représailles.

- Ils connaissent mieux que quiconque les territoires du Sud. Calma Carlisle. Ils sauront vous mener rapidement, et sereinement, à l'Haradas. Ce sont nos meilleurs atouts, Jasper.

Harry vit que son regard disait d'avoir confiance en lui à défaut d'avoir confiance en eux.

- James et Victoria seront vos guides. Intervint calmement la voix lente de Laurent. Moi, je retourne à la tour de garde pour m'assurer que les Sudariens se tiennent tranquilles, et qu'ils ne remarquent pas votre présence.

Ces simples mots permirent à tous de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle ces dangereux vampires étaient si importants. Outre leur large connaissance des territoires ennemis, leur aide et leur loyauté les permettraient de garantir la sécurité et porter secours aux deux princes perdus d'Elysion.

Ils étaient essentiels à leur quête.

Lançant un regard dédaigneux à James, le brun se dit que rien ne l'empêcherait d'aider Edward. Et si pour cela, il devait se taire et supporter la présence du chasseur, il était parfaitement disposé à faire ce sacrifice.

XXXX

Leur convoi avançait lentement, trop lentement, à tout petits pas. Les sabots des chevaux qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre durcie par la gelée laissaient sur leur passage un long geignement de craquement sourd tandis que la carriole emplie de victuailles que gardaient les domestiques menaçait de déraper à tout instant. Les bêtes glissaient, soufflaient, fumaient, et le gigantesque fouet des cavaliers claquait sans repos, voltigeant de tous côtés, se nouant et se déroulant comme un mince serpent, pour cingler avec brusquerie quelques croupes rebondies qui se tendaient alors sous un effort plus violent.

Harry, qui serait fortement les rennes de sa monture pour l'empêcher de faire un écart, observa d'un œil morne les petites fleurs roses qui surgissaient au milieu des hautes herbes qui voulaient les cacher, coloriant le paysage, et contrastant avec le terrain rocheux et grisâtre où il se trouvait.

Voilà près de trois jours qu'il chevauchait sans relâche, contournant dans la plus grande discrétion les terres hostiles du Sud, afin de pouvoir atteindre les portes de l'Haradas. Chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus d'Edward, et le confortait dans l'idée qu'il arriverait peut-être à temps pour lui prêter main-forte.

Son regard dévia vers Rosalie, qui suivait avec sérieux le chemin que leur traçaient James et Victoria, avant de frissonner en pensant au chasseur. Même si le vampire ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais approché, il pouvait voir, à la lueur d'envie qui faisait flamboyer son regard écarlate à la lueur des feux de camp, qu'il n'avait absolument pas abandonné l'idée de donner une suite à leur dernière entrevue. Le pire étant que, même si ses blessures avaient rapidement cicatrisé grâce à sa magie, il avait gardé un souvenir assez traumatisant de cette soirée. Ne pouvant pas s'en décharger auprès de quiconque, pas au risque de créer des ennuis à James, qui se révélait être d'un grand secours, il ne pouvait que serrer les dents et ranger son frein.

Reniflant de mépris, il se détourna pour porter attention à Alice, dont le cheval – hennissant et fumant - venait de glisser sur un long rocher dans un bruit de clappement. Le maitrisant d'une main ferme, il la vit refuser l'aide des soldats pour se remettre seule sur la petite route rocailleuse qu'ils tentaient de suivre, le visage sombre et concentré, avant d'observer les alentours d'un œil aiguisé.

L'image de la jolie et joyeuse petite princesse qu'elle adoptait continuellement au palais avait muté en une voyageuse et une meneuse de troupes presque aussi aguerrie que pouvait l'être Rosalie. Guidant parfois le convoi, recadrant les soldats, tout en prenant soin d'eux le soir venu, elle maniait à la perfection douceur et fermeté pour diriger leur troupe et mener à bien leur mission de sauvetage. Là où Rosalie passait ses nuits à échafauder des plans pour atteindre rapidement l'arrière-Sud, et laissait libre court à ses idées de guerre et d'attaque furtives ; Alice, pour sa part, même si une dure froideur ne cessait de la tendre dès que son regard rencontrait celui de James et de Victoria, veillait à la sécurité et au bien-être du camp. Sa douce main se posait souvent sur chacun de ses soldats avec tendresse et gentillesse lorsqu'elle prenait la place des domestiques qui les avait suivis dans ce périple pour servir elle-même dans des petits bols en fer la soupe du soir. Ces moments privilégiés, aussi simples fussent-ils, permettaient vraiment de resserrer les rangs de la garde royale.

S'il ne l'avait pas vu faire, le sorcier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle cachait en elle ces qualités de grand leader. La voyante n'était définitivement pas une princesse d'Elysion pour rien.

Harry fut détourné de ses pensées en sentant un objet inconnu heurter adroitement son dos. Tournant vivement la tête, il ne rencontra que le regard sérieux des soldats qui le suivait. Hésitant, pensant avoir rêvé, il allait se détourner pour continuer sa route, l'esprit déjà envahi par de sombres pensées, lorsqu'il sentit - clairement ce coup-ci - un petit caillou lui frapper l'épaule droite.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Lançant un regard noir aux vampires postés autour de lui, qui avaient commencé à le dévisager étrangement, il les fit signe de le devancer pour mieux observer les alentours. Il doutait qu'un membre de la garde royale s'amuse à le taquiner, surtout en sachant l'importance de leur mission, et en avisant le visage trop fermé de Rosalie.

Mais ne voulant pas donner l'alerte sans raison valable, et ainsi risquer de les mettre en retard dans leur course vers l'Haradas, il choisit de se mettre volontairement à la fin de la troupe afin de mieux guetter le moindre bruit suspect. Les Sudariens avaient-ils finalement remarqué leur présence ? Ou étaient-ils suivis par un groupe de monstres tels que les Arkans ? Il en frissonna de crainte alors qu'une nouvelle pierre, ronde et plate, venait de ricocher dans son dos.

Tirant fermement sur les rênes de son cheval, qui émit un hennissement irrité, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer. Mais même s'il étendait sa magie tout autour de lui, il ne parviendrait pas à détecter et démêler une présence inconnue parmi les nombreuses personnes faisant partie de leur procession. À cet instant, il regretta de ne pas posséder des sens ultradéveloppés, ou mieux, les capacités télépathiques d'Edward pour tenter de capter un esprit malveillant. Refoulant l'inquiétude et la douleur qu'évoquait toujours le souvenir de son amant, il posa une main ferme sur son cœur ébranlé avant de fixer avec attention les autres vampires devant lui. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la moindre présence suspecte. Même pas les chasseurs qu'étaient James et Victoria.

Toutefois, le bruit d'une branche craquant sous un poids trop important le fit prestement tourner la tête vers la gauche. Les dents serrées, il tentait de repérer un intrus lorsqu'un caillou de la grosseur d'un poing l'atteignit avec force au front. Sonné, il n'entendit pas le bruit que firent les chevaux des autres cavaliers qui s'élançaient vers lui pour s'enquérir de son état. La main sur son front douloureux, il fut heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas saigné malgré la violence du coup.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? Oh… Souffla Alice à sa droite tout en tendant une main vers lui. Regarde !

Clignant des yeux pour tenter de faire passer la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours, son regard clair finit pourtant par se poser sur la petite forme qui voletait devant ses yeux. Ignorant les gémissements des chevaux qui l'encadraient, il força son attention sur l'intrus qu'il avait auparavant tenté de repérer.

Une petite bête, pas plus grande de trente centimètres, virevoltait devant lui, guider par les élans du vent, en émettant un petit bruit sourd. Son petit visage, au nez retroussé, aux pommettes saillantes, et aux grandes dents blanches, était entouré de longues oreilles poilues, pointues et abimées. Paré d'un petit pagne vert comme la mousse qui recouvrait sa peau d'écorce, des petites graines et des feuilles sauvages nouées en tresse lui servait de colliers et de bijoux. Il avait posé ses petites mains aux griffes effilées sur son petit ventre plat comme pour retenir un fort éclat de rire. Ses petites ailes, fines membranes translucides qui fouettaient l'air avec énergie, lui permettaient de se déplacer presque trop rapidement d'un côté à l'autre du visage d'Harry.

- Oh… S'émerveilla encore Alice à ses côtés. C'est un lutin des montagnes, Harry. On dit que, malgré leur caractère assez facétieux, ils sont de véritable porte-bonheur pour les voyageurs.

Le brun, qui tuait du regard la petite bête qui semblait vraiment se moquer de lui, sentit la colère envahir peu à peu son corps. À regarder la fausse innocence qui faisait pétiller les grands yeux bleus sans pupilles du « lutin des montagnes », il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait bel et bien était celui qui l'avait agressé à coup de pierres volantes.

- Je ne veux pas savoir s'il porte chance ou non ! Rugit-il. Ça reste une saloperie de bestiole !

- Harry ! Gronda son amie.

La petite bête, comme pour répondre au cri d'effroi de la princesse, poussa à son tour un petit couinement outragé, toisa son assistance, avant de s'en aller à tir d'ailes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de disparaitre entre les longs arbres qui bordaient la route en contrebas.

- C'est très rare qu'il se montre, ou qu'il taquine des inconnus. Se plaignit Alice en lui lançant un regard revêche. Il devait nous observer depuis un moment, et il a choisi de se montrer à toi parce que tu as dû lui plaire. Mais là… Tu l'as définitivement vexé !

- La belle affaire ! Murmura-t-il même s'il savait que ses mots étaient parfaitement audibles pour tous les vampires l'entourant. J'ai contrarié un lutin…

Entendant Rosalie donner l'ordre de se remettre en route, il se pressa de guider son cheval sur le bon chemin tout en ignorant le regard intéressé que lui avait lancé Victoria. Si le chasseur blond l'effrayait par son côté sauvage et violent, il ne doutait pas que la rousse, sous ses airs séducteurs, était un vrai poison. Et il ne voulait absolument pas prendre le risque de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois d'eux.

Replongeant dans ses pensées, pour revoir sa discussion avec Carlisle, et prier pour que ses craintes ne soient pas véridiques, il passa les heures suivantes à suivre docilement la troupe sur des chemins de plus en plus rocheux et escarpés.

Mais à la fin de la matinée, lorsque les faibles rayons du soleil d'hiver cessèrent presque totalement de les réchauffer, ils avaient parcouru de nombreux lieux et paysages.

Sentant les soldats à l'avant ralentir l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter, il força sa monture à s'avancer pour atteindre la tête de leur procession. Là, Rosalie et James s'observaient en chien de faïence, Victoria semblait soudainement se préoccuper de sa manucure, tandis qu'Alice – le corps frissonnant - observait devant elle d'un air angoissé.

Suivant son regard, plus intrigué qu'inquiet par ce soudain arrêt, Harry fut aussitôt ébloui par la vue qui s'étendait devant lui.

Il se trouvait devant un immense et majestueux pont en pierre, dont le centre avait été en partie détruit par le temps, et qui longeait un long ravin dont les bords abrupts étaient lissés par la petite rivière qui s'écoulait en contrebas. Taillée dans un magnifique arc de cercle, la roche de l'édifice, dont les abords portaient de fines écritures sculptées dans une langue inconnue, était presque entièrement recouverte de mousse et de longues lianes aux belles grappes rouges. Deux statues de femmes armées d'une épée pointée vers le haut, et dont la roche fissurée par le temps ne permettait pas de distinguer les traits surplombaient les deux côtés de la fin de l'édifice pour annoncer le début d'un tout nouveau territoire.

À l'orée du pont s'étendait une large crête grisâtre et triste, couverte par des herbes folles, et des grands chardons desséchés et blancs de givre. Des petites rives, dans les creux où l'eau glacée dort, sillonnaient une terre dure et endormie. À l'horizon, en haut de larges rochers, se trouvaient quelques ajoncs vivaces, au milieu des bruyères grises et des fougères séchées, qui éclairaient de leur verdure terne des petites fleurs jaunes, et des houx aux feuilles luisantes.

Plus loin et à perte de vue, derrière les sapins verts et glacés, un petit chemin escarpé semblait mené vers le sommet des premières montagnes enneigées d'Elysion, qui se dressait en l'air par centaines comme des enfants cherchant à toucher le ciel.

Visible de loin, immenses et couvertes de verdure, leurs sommets constamment couverts de neige se perdaient dans les épais nuages de cette fin de matinée.

Mais cette impérieuse chaine de montagnes qui s'annonçait n'était malheureusement composée que de dangereuses griffes escarpées, de roches coupantes comme des rasoirs, et de terribles précipices. Ce qui contrastait fortement avec leur beauté si féérique.

Ce magnifique tableau prenait fin avec le ciel, toile bleue et grise du paysage cacher derrière les imposantes montagnes, embellissant ces œuvres d'art de la Nature qui se modèlent et se modifient au gré du vent et de la pluie.

La bouche ouverte, et la voix éteinte devant tant de splendeur, Harry ne cessait d'observer les alentours avec une certaine frénésie. Malgré la froideur des montagnes qui s'étendait face à lui, il ne pouvait que s'agenouiller devant tant de beauté.

Pris dans sa contemplation, il sursauta presque en voyant du coin de l'œil Rosalie balancer un vigoureux coup de pied à James qui tomba avec force du haut de sa monture. Vif comme l'éclair, il la vit sortir un de ses Saïs et le pointer d'un geste menaçant sous la gorge du chasseur, qui n'avait pas osé répliquer.

- Arathéa ? Persifla la guerrière, un rictus aux lèvres. Les montagnes hurlantes… Rien que ça ?!

Malgré l'arme aiguisée qui menaçait toujours sa gorge, l'agitation des cavaliers, et l'affolement qui semblait avoir gagné le visage de Victoria, il fronça les sourcils en voyant James planter un regard calme et décidé sur son adversaire.

- Je suis sûr que vous aviez depuis longtemps saisi le chemin que je vous traçais. Répliqua le vampire avant de s'arrêter, lorsque la lame lui égratigna le cou, pour reprendre d'un ton plus soumis. Vous saviez que nous aurions à traverser ces montagnes, Princesse. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas cherché à m'arrêter avant.

Un long silence gagnait leur troupe alors que tous attendaient la suite des évènements.

- Vous savez parfaitement que c'est le seul chemin qui puisse nous permettre d'atteindre rapidement l'Haradas, continua James, et cela, sans risquer d'être repéré.

- C'est sûr que personne ne viendra fouiner là-bas ! Rabroua Rosalie avec sarcasme en saisissant une poignée de cheveux blond terne pour mieux exposer son cou. Parce qu'il n'existe personne de censé pour s'aventurer dans les blanches montagnes hurlantes d'Arathéa !

Piqué par la curiosité, le sorcier se mit à fixer d'un œil intéressé les lignes de montagnes qui s'étendaient à leur pied. Le calme qui régnait ne semblait pourtant ni oppressant, ni dangereux.

- Le choix est votre. Fit le chasseur en se laissant malmener. C'est la vie de mes princes, de vos époux, de vos frères… qui sont en jeu.

En une phrase, il venait de figer leurs corps à tous. C'était leurs pairs qui étaient en danger.

- Le choix est votre. Répéta-t-il comme une sentence. L'Haradas se trouve juste derrière ces montagnes…

À cet instant, Alice se rapprocha de sa belle-sœur pour lui faire signe de lâcher prise. Elle ne portait pas le chasseur dans son cœur, mais créer plus d'agitation au sein du groupe ne rapporterait rien de bon.

- Alice ! Fit la princesse blonde en se redressant et en s'éloignant vers le pont. Que vois-tu ?

- Que veux-tu que je voie ? L'avenir ne me révèle presque rien. Riposta la voyante. Mon pouvoir est saturé, car je ne cesse d'en abuser depuis le début du voyage pour veiller à notre sécurité. Mais si tu veux avoir l'avis de mon instinct, il me dit de rebrousser chemin.

Quoi ? Harry se sentit électrocuté par ces mots. Il venait de parcourir toute cette route, et seule une montagne le séparait encore de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour s'arrêter maintenant.

- Tu veux qu'on perde plus de temps ? Fit-il.

Il vit Alice se retourner presque mécaniquement vers lui.

- Ces montagnes sont dangereuses, Harry. Si nous voulons les traverser, il va nous falloir beaucoup de chance et de discrétion.

- Nous sommes déjà discrets ! Contra-t-il.

- Il faudra l'être encore plus.

Il ne saisissait pas vraiment où se situait le problème, mais il savait à peu près comment le résoudre.

- Bien. De la discrétion, hein ? Demanda-t-il. Je peux facilement résoudre ce problème en érigeant une bulle de silence autour de nous, et…

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Crièrent Alice et Rosalie.

Clignant des yeux face à leur trait affolé, il sentit son corps se tendre en avisant le sourire mesquin qui s'étirait sur le visage de James, toujours recroquevillé au sol.

- Ceux qui ne doivent pas remarquer notre présence ne sont pas sensibles aux bruits, Harry. Expliqua la guerrière blonde dans un chuchotement, comme on dit un secret. Ils le sont par la force vitale émise par nos corps.

Il étudia ces mots avec scepticisme. La force vitale. Cela voulait dire que ces « dangers cachés dans la montagne » pouvaient être sensibles à la chaleur de leur corps, au rayonnement de leur âme, ou pire, à l'énergie émise par leur pouvoir. Voir dans son cas, de sa magie. Que devaient-ils donc craindre ? Des morts-vivants ? L'air était tellement grave que cette pensée ne le fit même pas rire.

- Et toi, qui es déjà comme un phare rayonnant dans une tempête, railla Alice, tu devrais dès à présent t'abstenir de faire appel à ta magie.

Pa de magie ? Voilà ce qu'il craignait. La situation se compliquerait si on lui enlevait sa plus grande force.

- Nous saurons nous défendre, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il à Rosalie. Contre ces… choses… Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans ces montagnes ?

La guerrière fuit un instant son regard, comme si elle ne voulait pas que ses mots influencent son avis sur le besoin de traverser ces hauteurs, et finit par souffler sa réponse :

- Des Hurleuses…

D'où le nom de « Montagne hurlante », mais ça ne l'avançait pas vraiment, pensa le brun avec sarcasme. Pourtant, il ne ressentit pas l'envie de la taquiner sur ce point. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il sentit le doute le gagner en croisant le regard des autres gardes qui patientaient à leurs côtés. Étant des soldats ayant reçu un entrainement militaire strict, ils ne laissaient aucune crainte, ou méfiance barrer leur trait. Ils mèneraient toujours à bien leur mission, et suivraient leur chef jusqu'en enfer si on les y conduisait.

Pouvait-il vraiment mettre leur vie aussi rapidement en danger ? Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas ce que voulait dire Rosalie en parlant des « Hurleuses ». Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il allait demander plus d'explication lorsque son regard croisa le fin tissu bleu marine qui se tortillait autour de son poignet droit. Le touchant du bout des doigts, il se rappela l'avoir pris à la hâte avant le départ sur la commode de la chambre qui lui était réservée au palais du roi.

Cet objet était à l'heure actuelle son bien le plus précieux, car il avait un jour appartenu à son compagnon.

Cette attache avait une fois retenu ses longs cheveux roux, avant qu'il ne le lui arrache dans un moment de passion, et portait encore la suave odeur et les tendres souvenirs de leurs corps entrelacés.

Redressant la tête, il vit que tous le regardaient dans l'attente d'une réponse, ou d'un geste de sa part. Il comprit au regard appuyé de Rosalie qu'elle venait de lui donner la charge de choisir la suite des évènements. Et il pouvait voir, derrière son masque de guerrière, que la femme amoureuse et inquiète qu'elle était espérait secrètement qu'il choisirait de traverser ces maudites montagnes pour gagner du temps.

Alors devait-il prendre un chemin plus sécuritaire, plus long, au risque qu'Edward et les autres ne tiennent pas jusqu'à son arrivée ? Où devait-il risquer dès à présent leur vie en passant entre les montagnes hurlantes d'Arathéa ? Serrant le poing, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien le servir toute cette puissance, toute cette magie, qu'il sentait couler dans son sang depuis son arrivée à Elysion, s'il ne pouvait même pas sauver son amant. Soufflant d'agacement, il se dit que peu lui importerait le danger, il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir y recourir à un moment ou à un autre. Il espérait juste qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de la traversée des montagnes d'Arathéa.

- Nous traverserons les montagnes. Dit-il d'une voix forte. Restez groupés et vigilants, augmentez l'allure de vos chevaux, doublez les sentinelles à l'avant pour qu'ils nous ouvrent le chemin, et la nuit venue, nous veillerons à accroître les tours de garde. Se tournant vers l'avant, il murmura telle une promesse : je suis bien partie pour nous faire franchir ces montagnes en moins de quatre jours !

Le temps sembla se figer après qu'il ait donné ses ordres, et que Rosalie ne fasse hennir et cambrer son cheval pour crier :

- Vous avez entendu ? En route !

Comme un seul homme, les gardes royaux les encadrèrent et se pressèrent de mettre en application les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus.

- N'oublie pas, Harry. Intervint Alice en lui saisissant le bras. N'use pas de ta magie !

Opinant de la tête, il se pressa de faire avancer son cheval en ignorant les frissonnements de son corps lorsqu'ils commencèrent à traverser le large pont en pierre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir maintenant.

Il avait un prince à sauver.

XXXX

La traversée de la première montagne, dans un silence et une vigilance constante, fut une tâche des plus ardues. Ils passaient tantôt près de chemins escarpés où les chevaux glissaient et se contorsionnaient avec peine ; tantôt à l'intérieur même de grottes sombres et caverneuses qui transperçaient la montagne. Ils croisaient parfois, au détour d'une route exsangue, un vieux panneau en bois de mise en garde, grossièrement planté dans un sol rocheux et glacé.

La lueur sale du soleil qui filtrait à travers de gros nuages obscurs et lourds rendait plus éclatante la blancheur des montagnes où apparaissaient parfois une ligne de grands arbres vêtus de givre, ou au loin, les volutes de fumée d'une chaumière au toit rouge.

Le soulagement gagna Harry lorsqu'après avoir traversé ce premier pique de montagnes, ils atteignirent une autre petite crête bordée de sapins dont les branches étaient couvertes de cristaux de glace semblable à une nappe de diamants.

La garde royale se déploya rapidement et bientôt des centaines de tentes s'érigèrent tandis qu'un bon feu de camp faisait bouillir de l'eau aux herbes fraiches.

Se rapprochant du feu, le sorcier y rapprocha ses mains gelées et craquelées à la recherche de la moindre source de chaleur. Les vampires étant moins sensibles à ce froid hivernal le regardèrent faire avec indulgence. Pourtant, il avait beau aller jusqu'à coller ses doigts contre la marmite frémissante, il ne parvenait pas à sentir la brulure de la chaleur du feu.

Se redressant pour jeter un œil aux alentours, il choisit de partir dans les fourrés récupérés d'autres tronçons de bois sec pour accroître le feu. Il aurait pu en donner l'ordre à un des gardes royaux, mais il estimait qu'ils étaient assez occupés dans leur mission de protection et de vigilance. Et du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Rosalie et James toujours en grande discussion sur le meilleur chemin à prendre, tandis qu'Alice gérait avec fermeté les domestiques dans leurs tâches à accomplir avant le coucher.

Il n'avait pas besoin de déranger qui que ce soit.

S'éloignant vers les hauts sapins, tout en tentant de garder un œil sur le rougeoiement des flammes du feu de camp, il se mit à se saisir de chaque petite brindille qu'il croisait sur sa route. Ce petit moment de solitude permit aussi à son esprit de s'évader pour faire le point sur les quelques jours passés.

Depuis la disparition d'Edward, il savait qu'il était vraiment devenu insupportable. L'angoisse, le désespoir, et l'impatience rongeaient son humeur et troublaient ses nuits. Il était devenu tellement amer qu'il avait bien remarqué qu'Alice prenait ses distances et ne cherchait plus à le contredire.

Pour preuve, elle n'avait pas insisté dans sa décision de traverser ces dangereuses montagnes. Malgré son air inquiet, son corps raidi, et sa mâchoire serrée, elle l'avait suivi sans un mot et il lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

Dans ces heures sombres, où il était tourmenté par l'idée de ne pas revoir son amant, il avait l'impression que seule Rosalie pouvait le comprendre. Et le supporter. Tout comme lui, la princesse blonde avait beaucoup à perdre si cette mission de sauvetage n'était pas menée à bien. Passant leur soirée, voir leurs nuits dans la même tente, ils pouvaient ensemble laisser libre court à leur chagrin et à leurs doutes. Ensemble, ils arrivaient à trouver chaleur et réconfort.

Mais Harry savait qu'il ne retrouverait le sourire qu'à la vue de deux beaux et grands yeux améthyste.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. D'un bond, il relâcha une partie des petits bois qu'il avait ramassés pour faire face à l'intrus qui venait de le surprendre.

Là, le regard acéré, le souffle étrangement court, et le corps tremblotant, se tenait James.

Le lâchant du regard pour prendre de la distance entre eux et observer les alentours, il vit qu'il s'était beaucoup trop éloigné du camp. Il ne percevait plus les bruits de pas discrets de la garde royale, ou les voix fortes d'Alice et de Rosalie qui criaient des ordres à tous les vents.

Reportant son attention sur le chasseur, il prit une posture défensive en le voyant se rapprocher d'un pas lent.

Vraiment, il ne doutait de rien celui-là !

Prêt à l'accueillir, Harry allait rassembler ses pouvoirs lorsqu'une idée le frappa : il ne pouvait pas user de magie ici. Son visage décomposer dut plaire à James qui laissa filtrer un sourire goguenard. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit que s'il ne l'avait pas déjà attaqué durant le début du voyage, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre cet endroit.

Il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir traverser les montagnes hurlantes d'Arathéa. Les terres qui ne supportent aucun élan de magie.

Cette idée eut à peine le temps d'envahir son esprit que le vampire le saisissait par l'épaule avant d'entamer sa transformation. Son visage et son crâne s'étiraient déjà lorsqu'il tenta de se pencher vers lui pour le mordre.

Se débattant, Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le repousser ou de le faire lâcher prise.

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile. Cria-t-il en lui assénant des coups de pieds. Tu crois qu'on ne te fera pas payer pour ma mort ?

Un rire gras et caverneux lui répondit.

- Voyons, petit homme… Susurra le chasseur. Je vois déjà comment l'histoire se finit : ___tu_ as choisi de venir dans ces montagnes… ___Tu_ as choisi de te perdre dans la forêt… ___Tu_ as eu le malheur de croiser une Hurleuse… Et, ___tu_ n'as pas su te défendre contre elle… Il n'y aura même pas de corps à enterrer !

Les yeux écarquillés, le sorcier comprirent enfin à quel point cet homme était dément. Son plan était déjà bien rodé et il y avait sauté à pieds joints. L'idiot dans l'histoire, c'était lui.

Le voyant se pencher de nouveau vers sa gorge, il serra les poings et fut surpris de sentir des échardes lui rentrer dans la paume de la main. Il remarqua enfin qu'il avait inconsciemment gardé prise sur un tronçon d'arbre sec et se pressa de l'utiliser comme arme.

L'abattant avec violence contre la tempe du vampire, il sursauta en entendant le craquement que produit le choc alors que sa tête pivotait rudement sur la droite. Mais presque trop lentement, il le vit retourner son visage vers lui pour le fixer d'un air encore plus féroce. Son corps craqua pour signifier qu'il continuait toujours sa transformation en la bête infâme qu'il avait déjà aperçue.

Avisant la lueur sauvage et extatique qui faisait flamboyer ses yeux, Harry comprit que le chasseur n'abandonnerait surement jamais. Il chercherait toujours à le nuire, à le tuer. Alors il devait dès à présent se débarrasser de lui.

Armé de son bâton, il l'abattit une seconde fois contre son adversaire qui reçut le coup en riant. Doublant d'effort, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, il continuait ses attaques lorsque son autre bras fut lui aussi saisi dans une poigne de fer. Grimaçant de douleur, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme improvisée, et vit avec effroi les canines mortelles s'approcher de lui pour lui déchiqueter son épaule découverte.

Il allait laisser la peur l'envahir lorsqu'une image d'Edward, certainement blessé et recroquevillé, le prit aux tripes. Il était venu se perdre dans ces montagnes pour une bonne raison. Il souffrait durant cette expédition pour sauver quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter de mourir maintenant.

Pas avant d'avoir revu les perles améthyste de son amant.

- Cette fois-ci, dit-il en tentant toujours de retrouver sa liberté, je vais te faire comprendre qui je suis !

Presque sans y réfléchir, sans avoir à se concentrer, sa magie répondit avec force et entrain à son appel et rampa hors de lui pour atteindre son assaillant. Il le vit marquer une pause, grimacer, avant de hurler plus franchement lorsque sa magie, rampante et serpentante, profita de leur corps en contact pour l'atteindre. Comme une lave d'acide, elle se mit lentement à ronger les mains, les bras, le cou et le visage de James. Des plaques rouges et boursouflées apparurent, pour laisser place à des furoncles qui noircir et entrainèrent la chair à mesure que le chasseur y passait ses mains.

Harry aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais aveuglé par sa haine, il laissa sa magie s'échapper un peu plus de son corps pour aller s'abattre contre le vampire qui fit un vol plané jusqu'à s'écraser contre une lignée de sapins.

Le souffle court, l'air chargé d'électricité, il laissait la colère l'envahit encore lorsque le vent qui soufflait avec paresse autour de lui balaya ses cheveux et lui fit reprendre contenance. Se figeant, il observa les bois alentour d'un air agité en percevant enfin le silence mortel qui régnait sur les lieux. Pas un oiseau, pas un animal, pas même un lutin ne devait se trouvait dans les parages. Tout semblait soudainement mort, éteint, endormi.

- Elles sont déjà là… Ricana James d'un air agonisant. Elles sont déjà…

Le vampire n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase avant de brusquement se faire tirer vers l'arrière par une force invisible. Le vampire se débattit faiblement alors que son corps griffait le sol, frappait contre des branches, et faisait se soulever un vent de terres et de pierres gelées. Retenant un cri, Harry accourut vers lui, tentant vainement de le rattraper, et le vit se faire trainer et emporté au loin dans les sombres fourrés.

S'arrêtant dans un crissement de chaussures, il resta là, perdu au milieu des sapins ravagés, sans oser hurler ou bouger. Devait-il appeler à l'aide ? Pouvait-il tenter de fuir ? Où devait-il encore user de ses pouvoirs au risque de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis ? Le corps tremblant d'angoisse, la gorge sèche, et les yeux brulants et humides sous la force du vent, il n'osa pas faire un geste tant son esprit était alarme.

Il allait prendre la décision de courir vers le camp en hurlant pour donner l'alerte lorsqu'il sentit une présence vive et rapide passée dans son dos. Se retournant à la hâte, il eut beau fouiller la noirceur des bois, son regard sembla croiser aucune forme inconnue et effrayante. Pourtant, la chair de poule qui envahissait son corps lui permettait d'être sûr de ne pas être seul en ces lieux. Quelque chose, de très rapide et agiles, l'observait, le chassait, et tournait en cercle autour de lui.

Était-ce un vampire venu le chercher ? Il en doutait fortement.

De nouveau prêt à se lancer vers le camp, il retint un halètement effrayé en sentant de nouveau une présence hostile et bien présente se poster dans son dos. Il perçut comme un bruit de sabot, qui faisait craquer le sol et les feuilles mortes qui y étaient tapis, à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de lui. La boule de terreur qui encombrait sa gorge, et glaçait son sang l'empêchait de réfléchir et de penser à se défendre. Il était la proie qui n'avait pas su se cacher du chasseur, et qui se trouvait figer face à la grande faux de la mort.

Dans un élan de pure folie, il pensa enfin à se détourner pour s'enfuir, mais il eut juste le temps de légèrement se retourner avant de sentir une main osseuse et distordue, aux ongles noirs et acérés, s'enrouler avec dureté autour de son cou.

Il venait de trouver les Hurleuses. Ou était-ce l'inverse…

À SUIVRE.

Je suis désolée pour tout le retard que je prends pour cette histoire. Comme certains/certaines le savent, je viens de déménager et entre les cartons, les dernières retouches de peintures et de papier peint, et le boulot… Je n'avais plus du tout le temps d'écrire. Du coup, je profite rapidement de ma pause de midi au travail pour vous poster ce chapitre (en priant qu'une bonne âme suit toujours cette histoire lol) étant donné que je n'ai même plus internet.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et continuent à me suivre, et à ceux qui me laissent toujours un petit mot d'encouragement.


	30. Ma vie pour la tienne…

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

**Zaurelie :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau post. Biz.

**ange29b :** Coucou ! Ah, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le paysage que j'ai décrit. Pour les Hurleuses, elles font un peu penser aux Détraqueurs, mais elles restent beaucoup plus vicieuses. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Guest :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. Oui, je vais faire mon possible pour finir cette fic, et j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite d'aventures du couple E/H. Je te laisse découvrir cette suite ! Biz.

**Patte-de-Neko :** Ah ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as créé un compte ! Sinon, c'est vrai que je recommence avec mes fins sadiques et plein de suspens lol. Il le fallait bien ! Je suis trop contente que tu aies aimé mes descriptions du paysage. Pour les Hurleuses, que dire à part : tu as raison d'avoir peur ! LOL Et c'est vrai qu'elles font vraiment penser (dans le côté impitoyable) aux sorcières de Narnia (je suis d'accord, j'ai adoré ce film ! Surtout le 2 !). Sinon, pour répondre à ta dernière question, je crois que ces temps-ci mon imagination vient d'un abus de lectures de livres fantastiques lol. Allez, pour tes *Yeux de chat potté* lol, voici un tout nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**keur2louve :** Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension. Ton com m'a fait très plaisir parce que je culpabilise un peu lorsque je vois tout le retard que je prends. Mais c'est parce que j'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps pour moi ces temps-ci. Allez, je compte bien finir cette petite fic lol. Pour James, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que c'est la fin pour lui ! Bisouxxx.

**Cacadeschamps :** Ah, tu as aimé mon lutin ? C'était la petite touche fantaisie que j'avais vraiment envie de mettre lol. Sinon, pour les Hurleuses, leur côté « bouffeuse d'énergie » fait vraiment penser aux Détraqueurs. Disons qu'elles sont un mélange de Banshee et de Détraqueurs ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Biz.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** Salut ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de lire ta longue review. Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta compréhension et ton attente. J'avais un peu peur de perdre tous mes lecteurs avec mes longues absences. Sinon, j'ai vraiment fait de grandes révélations sur l'histoire familiale Cullenus. Il fallait bien que je perce les secrets de Carlisle, et j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur moment. Sinon, pour Harry, c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment malchanceux, mais d'un autre côté, il survit à presque toutes mes misères le Ryry ! LOL Pour les Hurleuses, tu verras dans ce chapitre que y'a vraiment pas moyen de « discuter » avec elles ! Elles sont juste des créatures sauvages et affamés ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elles auraient été utiles en Haradas. En parlant de l'arrière-Sud, dis-moi, tu aimerais voir Harry y aller ou pas ? Parce que la suite que j'ai prévue… me laisse dans le doute lol. Sinon, pour les retrouvailles, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y travaille ! Et pour Harry, tu verras qu'il ne va pas tarder à montrer à quel point il est puissant et important pour Elysion. Cela va rejoindre toutes les questions que tu peux te poser (sur la marque bleue, la gardienne…) Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Bon, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post en espérant que tu vas bien aimé ! Bisouxxx.

**Charlène :** Salut ! Oui, mon déménagement s'est très bien passé, et par chance, je l'ai fait un beau jour de soleil, et toute ma famille m'a donné un coup de main ! Ah la la… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir pris un nouveau départ ! Sinon, pour ta question sur Victoria, disons qu'elle ne sait pas encore ce qui est arrivé à son amant. Elle ne sait pas qu'Harry l'a « défiguré à coup d'éclairs magiques » lol. Et pour Harry, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal. En tout cas, pas trop mal… Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Bisouxxx.

**Drayy :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau post ?! Biz.

**GreenJade :** Coucou ! Ouah ! Ton com m'a vraiment touché. Je te remercie pour tous ces gentils compliments. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite ! Biz.

**harry cullen malfoy :** Merci pour ta reivew. Je suis contente de voir que tu me suis toujours dans cette aventure. Pour Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais il se trouve que je vais d'abord devoir brisé les mystères entourant Harry, et sa venue à Elysion, avant qu'il ne puisse réapparaitre. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post ! Biz.

**sasa :** Eh oui, je fais toujours en sorte de m'arrêter au bon moment lol. Allez, je suis pas si sadique, et je te laisse découvrir la suite des malheurs d'Harry lol. Biz.

**AstrolabeM :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un gentille review. Tout tes compliments m'ont vraiment touché, et je t'en remercie. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi vis-a-vis de la personnalité d'Edward. je le trouvais trop « lisse » dans les livres, du coup, ce nouveau côté sauvage et dominateur lui va comme un gant lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post ! Biz.

**caro06 :** Merci de continué à me suivre ! Voici la suite de la rencontre d'Harry avec les Hurleuses. J'espère que ça te plaira. Biz.

**FaenaFiliana :** Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil com et ton soutien. Je te laisse découvrir la suite de cette petite fic en espérant que tu aimeras. Biz.

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Coucou ! Je vois que tu continue à me suivre et je t'en remercie. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**maya31 :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite. Biz.

**Yume-cry :** Je te donne entièrement l'autorisation de donner une baffe à Harry. d'ailleurs, il s'en prend une dans ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait dut écouter et ne pas user de sa magie. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, James ne l'aurait pas lâché la grappe. Allez, je te laisse decouvrir ce qui va lui arriver avec ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**elodie Nina :** Salut ! C'est un plaisir de lire ta review. Eh oui, je me suis encore défouler sur Harry. Maios c'est parce que je l'aime bien XD. En tout cas, tu verras que son voyage vers Edward est presque compromis dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse le lire ! Bisouxxx.

**erimoon :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite ! Biz.

Chapitre 30 : Ma vie pour la tienne…

Agrippant des deux mains les doigts osseux qui lui enserraient le cou, Harry haleta pour reprendre son souffle et sentit sa vision se brouiller. Un gémissement de douleur mêlée de peur franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne commence à se contorsionner pour tenter d'apercevoir les traits de son agresseur.

Là, au bout d'une main maigre aux longs ongles noirs et sales, passé un long bras tordu et décharné, se trouvait la première Hurleuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Le souffle court, ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager chaque trait arrondi, chaque bout de peau pâle et rayonnante, chaque longue mèche de cheveux argentée, et chaque lueur qui pouvait passer dans le regard blanc et aveugle de la créature qui le retenait toujours. Sous les traits d'une jeune fille, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, et vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et évasée, l'Hurleuse lui apparut comme étant une divinité persécutrice sortit tout droit des pires contes noirs.

Se reprenant pour se débattre, Harry se mit à tirer désespérément contre la prise de la créature autour de cou, et accusa avec choc le coup qu'il reçut lorsqu'elle l'envoya buté avec rage contre un arbre, sans jamais desserrer ses maigres petits doigts.

Le souffle un instant coupé, il sentit un liquide chaud collé le long de son front tandis qu'une douleur lancinante au côté droit lui apprit que l'Hurleuse venait d'user de ses griffes pour lui lacérer les reins d'un geste vif et puissant.

Hoquetant, il observa avec terreur le visage de porcelaine se rapprocher de lui, et voyant que ses débattements ne lui rendraient pas sa liberté, il lui envoya brutalement une décharge de magie offensive.

Il la vit sortir de son corps sous forme d'éclairs qui alla s'abattre furieusement contre son assaillant.

Mais un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'il vit son attaque se dissoudre sous forme de vague mouvante d'énergie qui alla littéralement nourrir le corps de l'Hurleuse qui esquissa un rictus ravie. Là, des veines bleutés apparus sur le long du bras décharnée de la créature, remontant de sa main pour longer son épaule, son torse, son visage, et son corps tout entier… Le sorcier cria en sentant une connexion s'établir entre eux lorsque sa magie fut littéralement tirer hors de lui pour remonter le long des veines de son attaquante.

Perdre ainsi ses pouvoirs lui donna une impression de violation qui se mêlait à la douleur de se faire aspirer de l'intérieur.

Tirant encore plus sur la poigne qui retenait son cou, il puisa une partie de sa magie qui n'était pas encore absorbé pour tenter une nouvelle attaque dévastatrice. Il sentit les arbres autour de lui ployer sous sa puissance alors qu'une explosion électrique faisait craquer le sol et s'envoler les feuilles dans un tourbillon de lumière. Essoufflé, il retint un autre cri de douleur alors que son attaque se faisait proprement elle aussi absorbée par la créature qui commença à émettre des frémissements de plaisir.

- A l'aide ! Cria-t-il alors à plein poumons une fois qu'il réussit à prendre une légère prise d'air. Je suis ici ! Aidez-moi !

Comme s'il l'avait contrarié, il vit le regard aveugle de l'Hurleuse se fixait sur lui et sentit ses longues griffes s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il faillit presque en tourner de l'œil tant il suffoqua. Manifestement, leur cécité était largement compensée par leurs autres sens, et par une force démesurée.

Respirant par à-coups, il se servit de ses jambes et de ses bras pour se débattre plus violemment, usant d'un faible filet de voix pour continuer à appeler à l'aide. Il ignora la prise mortelle de son agresseur autour de se gorge qui se resserrait, et lui envoyait par intermittence de vaines décharges de magie pure.

Affolé, au bord de l'évanouissement, alors que sa tête s'alourdissait et que ses membres s'engourdissaient, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la créature prenait tant de temps pour le tuer. Elle s'était pourtant débarrasser de James avec férocité et rapidité. Mais lui, alors qu'il ne cessait de se débattre à coups de poings, de pieds, et de décharge d'énergie, elle continuait à le maintenir en place d'une main tout en gémissant d'envie.

Soudainement, les paroles d'Alice lui vinrent en mémoire telle une claque.

Ces bêtes sentaient et se nourrissaient de l'essence vitale de leurs proies. Et il aurait pu se frapper lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne devait ces quelques minutes de survie et de souffrance qu'à sa magie qui était en train de la sustenter.

Ses décharges d'énergie ne servaient qu'à l'attiser.

Deux choix s'offraient maintenant à lui : soit il continuait de la « nourrir » jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive. Soit, il décidait enfin d'écouter les recommandations d'Alice en mettant sous clés chaque parcelle de magie qu'il possédait. Mais s'il choisissait la deuxième option, il se mettrait totalement en position de faiblesse et n'aurait aucune alternative pour se défendre. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Devant l'évidence de la situation, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps sur la décision à prendre.

Se concentrant, la tête lourde de douleur, il attira à lui chaque vague sauvage de sa magie, l'enserrant en son sein, et grinça des dents lorsqu'il dut se battre pour la retenir. Il tenta de s'imaginer en train de tirer sur plusieurs fils rayonnants de pouvoirs, coupant le lien mortel qui l'unissait à l'Hurleuse qui continuait de l'aspirer, et il tenta de garder cette mer d'énergie pure caché derrière un large mur inébranlable. Les cours dispensés par Snape, qui lui avait appris à bien se concentrer pour user de l'occlumancie, lui permit de rapidement se canaliser.

Sa magie instinctive, qui tentait naturellement de le défendre contre la menace qui le retenait toujours, le fit trembler sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour la maintenir. Il ne pensait pas posséder de telles réserves d'énergie. Mais depuis son arrivée à Elysion, et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de collier d'Olodora'N, sa puissance n'avait fait que s'accroître. Et cela l'effrayait par moment.

L'Hurleuse, qui s'était mise à pencher lentement la tête sur le côté – la tournant comme si elle voulait se briser le cou – sembla sentir cette rupture car son beau visage fut défiguré par la haine et la colère.

A cet instant, comme pour lui faire regretter son geste, il fut balancer avec sauvagerie aux travers des bois, et battit inconsciemment des jambes et des bras dans l'air, avant d'atterrir lourdement contre un arbre qui lui coupa le souffle, et finit de lui briser les côtes.

Crachant du sang, il combattit la noirceur qui menaçait d'envahir son esprit pour tenter immédiatement de repérer son ennemi. Il ne devait absolument pas la quitter des yeux.

- A l'aide… Souffla sa voix éraillée.

Renonçant à se redresser, il resta allongé sur le ventre, la joue collée contre une terre froide et craquelée. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il ne se tourna pas pour laisser couler une gerbe de sang écaillée qui alla se répandre autour de son visage. Il sursauta lorsque l'Hurleuse se courba, ses deux longs bras posés aux sols, et ses griffes raclant la terre, et que son beau visage s'allongea et se fana pour adopter les traits d'une veille femme hideuse aux longs et maigres cheveux gris.

Le dos de la créature se vouta alors qu'elle laissa échapper une légère plainte d'embarras, avant que le bruit de déchirure de sa longue robe blanche ne laisse apparaitre derrière elle deux grandes ailes noires, aux plumes défraîchies et au cartilage apparent. La créature volante fit battre ses nouveaux attributs qui fouettèrent l'air d'un geste vif et continu. Harry, dont l'estomac était tordu d'angoisse, la vit se surélever de quelques centimètres du sol.

Mais le pire vint lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, dont le menton se disloqua pour s'ouvrir plus largement, pour ainsi révéler une rangée de dents jaunies, aigues et recourbées, qui claquait vivement l'air à la recherche d'une chair à saisir.

Poussant sur ses bras pour se redresser, il s'immobilisa lorsque la tête de la bête, qui tournait dans tous les sens en humant le vent, se figea dans sa direction.

Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il était repéré et ne put retenir un sanglot ensanglanté lorsqu'elle se dirigea – lentement, serpentant comme une anguille sous les affres du vent d'hiver – dans sa direction pour le tuer. Prenant tout son temps, elle émit comme un ricanement tant elle semblait se réjouir de dépecer celui qui refusait maintenant de le nourrir.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le brun usa de ses dernières traces de courage pour regarder la mort en face. Son seul regret en ce monde serait de ne pas avoir revu les incroyables yeux améthyste de son amant.

Clignant des yeux pour se débarrasser de la rivière de sang qui s'écoulait depuis son front, il hoqueta en apercevant une forme surgir des bois pour s'interposer entre lui et l'Hurleuse.

Victoria, armée d'une longue épée finement ciselé, lui envoya un regard avant d'éviter d'une magnifique cabriole l'attaque sournoise de la créature. Tenant son arme à deux mains, il la vit user de tant de vitesse et de furtivité qu'elle trancha la tête de son adversaire d'un coup net et précis le temps d'un battement de cils.

La bouche ouverte pour mieux emplir ses poumons d'air frais, il frémit en la voyant s'approcher de lui, son épée dégoulinant de sang noire, après avoir repoussé d'un coup de tête rageur l'hideuse tête de la bête. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle s'accroupit devant lui et il dut se concentrer pour réussir à bien voir ses traits sérieux et combatif.

Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient d'agressivité, et ses muscles pulsaient de tension dans l'attente d'un nouveau combat. Alice avait entièrement raison lorsqu'elle vantait leur capacité car cette femme était impressionnante en action.

Le tournant et le tirant avec force, sans délicatesse, pour l'assoir contre un arbre, il vit la vampire rousse plisser le nez d'un air dégouté à la vue du vomi ensanglanté qui s'étalait contre sa joue.

- Ou est James ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. A-t-il été attaqué lui aussi ? Quelle direction ?

Il nota que son discours décousu était dut à son léger essoufflement, et que même si ces gestes étaient dures, ils étaient aussi empreint d'inquiétude. Prenant une inspiration douloureuse, il sentit sa tête basculer vers l'arrière alors qu'une noirceur réconfortante envahissait son esprit tourmenté.

Sans lui laisser de répit, Victoria le secoua avec vigueur pour le ramener brutalement à l'instant présent.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… Elles ne sont pas loin… Persifla-t-elle. Ou est James ? Répond-moi !

Sa bouche asséchée s'ouvrit sans qu'un seul filet de voix ne parvienne à s'y échapper. Secouant la tête, il tenta de se reprendre pour lui répondre.

- Emporté… Fit sa voix affaiblie. Plus loin… dans le taillis…

Essoufflé par ces quelques mots, il la vit prendre une expression abasourdit avant qu'elle ne se reprenne pour chuchoter :

- Cours ! Maintenant ! Je te donnerais un peu d'avance avant d'aller le chercher…

Était-elle folle ? N'avait-elle pas comprit ses mots ? James était surement plus que mort à l'heure actuelle. Il le savait pour l'avoir vu se faire emporter par une Hurleuse, et pour avoir participer à son agonie en l'attaquant lui-même.

Mais bon, si elle voulait croire en sa survie, il ne serait certainement pas celui qui l'empêcherait de faire.

Un élancement le fit tanguer contre l'arbre, et il dut se mordre les lèvres au sang pour rester éveillé. Tendant la tête vers l'avant, sa vision brouillée lui permit d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse flamboyante danser autour d'une autre Hurleuse, avant que la tête hideuse ne soit tranchée, et que la gagnante ne s'élance à vive allure vers les profondeurs de la forêt, sans un regard en arrière.

Laissé seul, Harry sentit la panique l'envahir à l'entente d'autres bruissements dans les arbres, et se laissa tomber sur le côté pour se mettre à ramper lentement sur le sol terreux de la forêt. Ignorant les racines et les pierres qui s'enfonçaient méchamment dans sa peau sur son pénible passage, il se sentit plus que faible et comprit enfin à quel point il était inutile sans sa magie. Sa seule force résidait en elle, et une fois délesté de cet atout, il n'était au final qu'un humain blessé, perdu, et attendant la mort.

Dire qu'il avait voulu partir à l'Haradas pour sauver son compagnon. A quoi aurait-il servit ? Lui qui était incapable de se défendre sans ses pouvoirs. Or, à Elysion, il se rendait maintenant compte que le maniement des armes se révélait tout aussi primordial s'il voulait survivre.

Cette triste constatation le fit gémir tel un animal blessé, et il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter lorsque les bruissements entre les arbres se firent plus proches de sa position. Rampant quelques mètres de plus, il finit par renoncer et s'étala face contre terre dans un dernier effort.

Une douleur à la main le fit sursauter, et il cligna des yeux pour apercevoir une petite fleur jaune, recourbée et enroulée sur elle-même telle une liane, dont un bourgeon s'ouvrit sur trois épines vertes qui se plantèrent dans sa paume.

- Aïe… Murmura-t-il sans force, en attira sa main blessé contre sa poitrine. Même les plantes m'attaquent… sans que je puisse me défendre… Pitoyable…

Ces quelques mots semblèrent prendre tout son souffle, et il tenta de ne pas suffoquer sur le sol.

Le bruit de pas fendant les fourrés pour se diriger vers lui le fit se tendre mais il n'eut pas la force de se redresser pour fuir. Et il doutait qu'ériger une barrière de protection autour de lui soit sa meilleure idée de la journée, donc il attendit que la mort vieille le saisir comme s'il s'agissait d'une veille amie.

- Harry ! Fit une voix féminine avant qu'une paire de main blanche ne le saisisse pour le retourner sur le dos. Tu m'entends, Harry ?

C'était Alice. C'était sa voix. Il se battit contre sa fatigue et sa douleur pour dévisager son doux visage ravagé par l'angoisse.

- Elles sont là ! Intervint la voix de Rosalie, agenouillée à ses côtés. Emmène-le loin d'ici. Je couvre nos arrières !

Il sentit la paume fraiche de la vampire blonde caresser son visage pour le nettoyer de son vomi et de son sang, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en avisant son regard tendre et rassurant.

Trop rapidement pour son esprit exténué, elle disparut au combat, et il sentit les mains d'Alice le saisir avec une force insoupçonnée pour le remettre debout. Honteux de sa faiblesse, il força ses jambes flageolantes à le soutenir alors qu'une grande partie des soldats royaux se pressaient de les entourer pour assurer leur sécurité.

Déjà, il pouvait percevoir les premiers sons de combat, les hurlements de douleurs de ceux qui tombaient, et s'imaginait la grande guerrière qu'était Rosalie pourfendre de ses Saïs chaque ennemi qu'elle rencontrait.

- Ne vous éparpillez pas ! Ordonna Alice. Formez les rangs pour la retraite.

Tentant d'adopté son air concentré pour masquer sa misère et sa douleur, il suivit bien difficilement le mouvement lorsqu'on l'entraina en direction du camp, où les chevaux devaient les attendre.

Le soulagement le gagnait alors qu'il se savait sauver lorsqu'un hurlement, tellement puissant qu'il aurait pu le tuer sur le champ, les fit tous fléchir au sol. Le cri de l'Hurleuse, mélange d'hurlement du loup à la pleine lune, et d'un oiseau sauvage, résonna à travers le bois et trouva rapidement écho au loin.

Les oreilles saignantes, Harry reprit connaissance pour voir que tous les autres vampires, dont l'ouïe était plus fine, se contorsionnait de douleur au sol. Le cri de l'Hurleuse les avait tous assommés.

- Elle a appelé les siens… Balbutia Rosalie. Elles arrivent…

Une sueur froide remonta le long de son dos à l'entente de cette annonce funèbre.

Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à vaincre les trois Hurleuses qui étaient déjà apparus sans perdre quelques soldats royaux, alors il n'osait imaginer le carnage qui les attendait si les créatures qu'il avait entendu répondre à l'appel les attaquaient à leur tour.

La douleur des doigts d'Alice s'enfonçant dans son épaule le ramena à la réalité et il avisa son air affolé et son souffle court.

- On y va, Harry. fit-elle. Maintenant, il faut courir !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se fit tirer vers l'avant et força son corps endolori à répondre à cette urgence. Trottant, trébuchant, et s'appuyant contre son amie, le bruit de son cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles le rendait sourd aux combats qui se poursuivaient dans son dos.

Les autres allaient-il les suivre ? Rosalie ne finirait-elle pas gravement blessée face à de tels adversaires ? La peur l'empêchait de se retourner pour s'enquérir de son état alors qu'il avait conscience d'avoir provoqué ce drame. Il ne pouvait que retenir ses hurlements à chaque fois qu'un corps tremblotant chutait au sol, la tête pendante et le gorge arrachée.

Les vampires étaient peut-être résistants, mais il apprit durant cette course pour la survie qu'ils ne survivaient pas si on les décapitait. Outre le feu, c'était bien la deuxième façon de tuer un vampire.

- Allez, Harry ! Lui hurla Alice en le portant pratiquement à bout de bras. On y est presque !

Le souffle court, il sut qu'elle disait vrai lorsqu'il aperçut les lueurs d'un feu de camp quasiment éteint et qu'ils déboulèrent en trombe au milieu du campement. Là, les tentes avaient été rangées, les chevaux scellés, et le reste de la troupe attendaient impatiemment le signe de départ vêtu de leur rutilantes armures.

Ecoutant Alice donner ses ordres, il remercia d'un signe douloureux de la tête le vampire qui lui emmena son cheval. Il hésita avant de relâcher l'épaule de son amie, où il avait pris appui, pour s'agripper avec vigueur à sa monture.

Jamais il ne pourrait monter en selle. Son corps brisé tenait à peine debout.

Mordant ses lèvres sous une vague de douleur, qui le laissa étourdit, il ne comprit qu'il venait de perdre un moment connaissance que lorsqu'il se vit assis sur son cheval, le dos collé à un torse ferme. Se retournant, il cligna des yeux en détaillant la mine sérieuse d'Alice, qui – il s'en rendait enfin compte - avait elle aussi revêtu une légère armure, et qui fixait les bois avec tension.

Son regard parcourut le reste de la troupe déjà en selle, et il comprit qu'ils attendaient tous l'arrivée du reste des soldats et de Rosalie.

Les secondes passèrent dans un lourd silence, où il tenta de rester parfaitement conscient, et des bruits de cavalcade devinrent soudainement plus perceptibles. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un se rapprochait de leur position à la course. Les branches craquèrent, et le vent leur souffla le son de petits pas précipités.

Fondant parmi les arbres, sa chevelure blonde derrière elle, Rosalie apparut enfin, la joue portant une longue estafilade ensanglantée, et sauta à la hâte sur un cheval.

- Au pas de course ! Ordonna-t-elle. Il faut les semées !

Sans attendre, les chevaux s'ébrouèrent avec tension avant de s'élancer vers l'avant, leurs puissants sabots claquant le sol.

Criant de douleur, Harry tenta de s'agripper là où il le pouvait alors que les soubresauts de sa monture faisait s'entrechoqués ses côtes brisés. Tournant la tête sur la droite, il gémit de peur en apercevant une Hurleuse, grimpant et slalomant entre les arbres, qui se rapprochait de lui.

Le bras d'Alice s'enroula fermement autour de son ventre, et elle donna une impulsion au cheval qui fit un brusque écart sur la gauche, évitant de peu la prise mortelle de la créature qui s'était élancée sur eux.

Brisée par la douleur de son corps, il se battait pour rester conscient et sursauta lorsqu'une Hurleuse sauta sur le cavalier devant lui, le faisant – lui et sa monture – tombé au sol dans une longue roulade mortelle.

Ils avaient beau chevauchés à vive allure, fouettant leur monture et criant à plein poumons pour les encourager dans leurs efforts, leur ennemi était trop vif et trop rapide pour qu'ils aient une chance de les semés.

Harry vit, le cœur lourd, plusieurs gardes tomber de leur monture pour être vivement emportés dans les bois. Un dernier hurlement annonçait à tous leur mort.

Il cria lorsqu'Alice fit un autre écart pour éviter une créature qui avait sauté au-devant du chemin, et il ne réagit pas lorsqu'on lui confia les rennes pour que son amie puisse faufiler ses mains dans son dos, où pendait un harnais, pour en retirer deux longues dagues à l'allure aiguisé. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la beauté des armes, tranchantes et lumineuses de pierres précieuses, avant qu'elles ne tranchent la gorge de l'Hurleuse qui avait eu le malheur de leur sauter dessus. Le cheval émit un gémissement affolé et redoubla de lui-même d'efforts pour fuir au plus vite.

Tentant de les diriger au mieux, sa vision se brouillant par intermittence, Harry comprit qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour repousser leur ennemi. Après tout, il était celui qui avait provoqué ce cataclysme. Serrant les rennes entre ses doigts, son corps engourdit laissa échapper une autre gerbe de sang qu'il cracha au sol. Et il sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Maintenant.

Que savait-il des Hurleuses ? Elles étaient rapides, agiles, et venaient en nombre des quatre coins de la forêt. Bientôt, il serait submergé et les vampires n'étaient pas assez nombreux ou puissants pour les repoussés. Secouant la tête, il se dit que ce type d'information ne l'aiderait pas à s'en sortir. Que savait-t-il d'autre ? Elles étaient aveugles et ne se fiaient qu'à leurs autres sens pour traquer leur proie et se nourrir de leur essence vital et, manifestement après, de sa chair. Très bien, mais à l'heure actuelle, elles avaient déjà trouvés leur proie et ne lâcheraient pas prise.

A moins qu'une autre proie, plus attrayante, ne se montre.

Harry tira accidentellement sur les rennes, déséquilibrant Alice qui décapitait une autre Hurleuse, et énervant son cheval qui semblait tomber dans la frénésie. Mais peu lui importait car il venait de trouver la solution : il fallait qu'il fasse diversion.

Sans prévenir, il força sa monture à quitter le groupe de cavalier et à s'élancer seul dans une direction opposée à la leur.

- Harry ! S'exclama Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Elle tenta de lui reprendre les rênes mais il l'en empêcha. Il sentait ses forces le quitter, et la douleur qui martelait son crâne ne tarderait pas à le faire s'évanouir. Il devait agir vite.

Lentement, tout en forçant sa concentration, il abattit le mur qui retenait sa magie et la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit s'étendre autour de lui. Tel une mère protectrice, elle s'attela à lui redonner des forces et à résorber les plaies de son corps.

- Harry ! S'écria la voyante, alarmée.

- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! J'ai besoin que tu aies complètement foi en moi, Alice ! Dès maintenant !

- Ils nous suivent, Harry !

Tournant furtivement la tête, il s'aperçut qu'effectivement une bonne partie des Hurleuses qui les pourchassaient les avaient pris en chasse. Fermant les yeux, il sentit sa magie le caresser de l'intérieur avant d'émettre une petite onde de choc aux alentours, telle une menace. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le reste des créatures les poursuivent à leur tour, oubliant la troupe de vampires qui s'éloignait à vive allure.

- Harry ! Pleura presque Alice, dont le corps collé au sien tremblait littéralement de peur.

- Ai confiance en moi !

- Non ! Tu es dément !

Slalomant entre les arbres, il tentait d'éviter au maximum les griffes acérées des Hurleuses qui se pendaient dans les arbres avant de leur sauter dessus. Et, il ne put que frémir d'angoisse lorsqu'Alice hurla de douleur en se faisant sauvagement griffés dans le dos.

- Tu as un plan ? Grinça-t-elle en fondant l'air de ses dagues.

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ton plan ?!

Il hésita à répondre.

- Je le peaufine encore…

- Tu le peau… Harry !

Ignorant son cri de colère et de terreur mêlé, il prit une longue inspiration avant de tendre l'oreille.

Les bruits de sabots de la troupe n'étaient presque plus audible ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient pris assez d'avance pour ne plus risquer de se retrouver sous les crocs des Hurleuses. Ils continueraient certainement à galoper à vive allure jusqu'à quitter entièrement le territoire hostile.

Cette idée le rassura, et il se dit que même s'il ne s'en sortait pas, Rosalie et les autres seront saufs. Car il avait pris assez de vies pour cette nuit.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il leva sa main devant lui, y concentra beaucoup d'énergie, et observa la boule de magie blanche qui s'y forma lentement. Aux abois, les Hurleuses redoublèrent d'efforts et leurs mâchoires claquèrent très près de ses oreilles. Sans s'en préoccuper, comptant sur la voyante pour les tenir éloignés, il modela la boule d'énergie en pensant fortement au sort informulé qu'il souhaitait émettre.

La boule de magie eut un soubresaut avant de s'élancer au loin dans les bois.

Là-bas, une énorme lumière explosa et éclaira chaudement les arbres avant que n'apparaisse un magnifique et énorme cerf argenté. Son patronus, qui ne tarda pas à se mettre à galoper au-devant tout en laissant une lignée de magie sur son passage, était la parfaite diversion dont il avait besoin.

Tirant rapidement sur les fils de sa magie, il se fit violence pour la ramener derrière son mur protecteur.

Les Hurleuses qui les poursuivaient s'acharnèrent de longues secondes après eux, tentant de les saisir entre leurs griffes, avant que leurs longs corps ne se figent entre les arbres. Voyant cela, Harry s'empressa de tirer sur les rennes de son cheval qui s'arrêta avec résistance dans un large dérapage.

Il devait savoir si son plan marchait.

Posant ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Alice qui allait encore lui crier dessus, il attendit – la boule au ventre – que les créatures autour d'eux agissent.

Leurs têtes bougeant en tous sens étaient le seul signe prouvant que ces statuts perchés dans les arbres étaient bien vivantes. Elles semblèrent comme discuter entre elles pour savoir quelle proie poursuivre.

Finalement, le patronus, qui ne cessait d'aller et de revenir, semblait être un repas plus attrayant. La puissance dont l'avait doté Harry le faisait presque paraitre vivant, et il rayonnait de mille feux comme un appel lancé au loin. Ces créatures, aussi vicieuses étaient-elles, restaient des bêtes affamées qui recherchait la moindre parcelle d'énergie capable de calmer leur voracité.

Harry, dont l'essence était camouflée, et Alice, qui tremblait toujours de peur et de tension, n'étaient définitivement pas assez attrayants.

Comme un seul homme, le groupe d'Hurleuses s'élancèrent vers le patronus qui fit une embarder au travers des bois.

N'attendant pas de savoir la suite, le brun tira les rennes de sa monture pour faire demi-tour et la força à reprendre un galop enfiévré malgré la douleur. Il allait filer toute la nuit, pour rejoindre leur groupe, et quitter définitivement le territoire des Hurleuses.

- Tu n'es qu'un… Commença à dire Alice avant d'hoqueter de soulagement. Malade…

- Je sais.

Il sentit les douces mains de son amie reprendre les rennes pour forcer le cheval à augmenter la cadence.

Appuyé contre elle, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même alors qu'il accueillait enfin la noirceur qui envahissait son esprit comme une promesse libératrice de la douleur de son corps.

XXXX

Papillonnant des yeux, Harry sentit que ce nouveau réveil lui permettrait de mieux prendre conscience de son entourage. Car les deux seules fois où il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait pu que constater de la présence d'Alice à ses côtés, et du calme apaisant du reste de leur troupe avant de replonger dans les ténèbres.

Ils étaient réunis, sain et sauf.

Se redressant dans une grimace douloureuse, il remarqua qu'il avait été changé et allongé dans une large tente. Il venait à peine de tirer la lourde couverture qui le maintenait au chaud, qu'il vit apparaitre Alice, toujours vêtu de son armure.

- Harry, dit-elle avec soulagement, j'avais bien vu que tu te lèverais aujourd'hui.

Il rit bêtement à ces mots. Simplement heureux d'être en vie pour entendre son amie parler par énigme de ses visions.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Dit-il d'une voix tellement rauque qu'il ne se reconnut pas.

Il suivit du regard la voyante qui s'approcha d'un broc d'eau clair posté près de sa couche pour lui tendre un peu d'eau. La remerciant d'un sourire, le liquide apaisa immédiatement sa gorge en feu et il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Nous avons eu des pertes. Eluda-t-elle. Mais la plus grande partie est sauve et t'es redevable.

- Redevable ? Je suis celui qui les a mis en danger.

- Tu es aussi celui qui les a sauvés au risque de ta vie. Et de la mienne…

Il eut la décence de rougir de gêne avant de lui présenter ses excuses. Mais sur le moment, il avait juste sentit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse.

- Ou sommes-nous maintenant ?

Loin d'Arathéa ! Souffla Alice de soulagement. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de lieux à parcourir avant d'atteindre les portes de l'Haradas.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent entièrement le corps d'Harry qui frémit de plaisir. Bientôt. Bientôt il serait de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward.

- Mais… Se souvint-il. Qui sont nos guides ? James et Victoria…

- Ont disparus. Coupa la princesse. Nous n'en savons pas plus. Mais, par chance, ils nous avaient déjà indiqués sur une carte le chemin à suivre pour atteindre discrètement l'arrière-Sud.

Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit à cette annonce. Finalement, ces longues heures passés à discuter avec eux de l'itinéraire à suivre leur servaient à quelque chose.

- Debout maintenant ! S'excita son amie en lui saisissant le bras. Rosalie sera ravie de te voir éveillé !

Se laissant contaminer par son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur, qui lui avait tant manqué depuis le début du voyage, il accepta son aide pour se redresser et la laissa inspecter ses bandages en retenant le plus possible ses couinements de douleur.

- Tu guéris bien. Fit-elle d'un œil critique. Ça devrait aller.

Il était ravi de l'apprendre car son corps était tellement engourdi et endolorit qu'il pourrait jurer être toujours au bord de la mort. Se laissant guider vers un coin de la tente, il ne se fit pas prier pour enlever sa chemise collante de transpiration pour plonger les mains dans le seau d'eau fraiche qui l'attendait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de pouvoir ressortir de sa tente correctement vêtu et enroulé dans un large manteau de fourrure blanche.

A sa vue, chaque vampires qui passa près de lui s'arrêta pour lui faire une courte révérence. Comme l'avait dit Alice, ils lui étaient reconnaissants d'avoir risqué sa vie pour la leur. Harry sourit en pensant que bien que les vampires étaient des êtres froids et vindicatifs, ils pouvaient aussi se montrer chaleureux et bienveillants.

- Alors tu es bien debout ? Fit une voix dans son dos. Il était temps que tu reviennes parmi nous !

Se retournant, il sourit franchement en voyant s'avancer Rosalie. Une fois face à face, ils s'observèrent un moment avant que la vampire ne lui balance un fort coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Ça c'est pour tes plans foireux ! Nargua-t-elle devant sa grimace de douleur.

- Il a marché mon plan !

- Et ça, continua-t-elle sans riposter, c'est pour ta chance insolente.

Méfiant, il s'attendit à recevoir un autre coup lorsqu'elle lui saisit la tête entre ses mains. Il observa son visage se rapprocher, son regard brillant d'une lueur amusée et tendre, avant que ses lèvres froides ne se posent vivement sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser. Juste deux paires de lèvres qui se frôlent. Et dans un clignement de cils, la vampire blonde avait déjà disparu à l'autre bout du campement.

Abasourdi, Harry l'observa un moment avant de toucher ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce geste. Oui, il venait bien de se faire embrasser. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune passion, ou amour dévorant, dans cet échange. Et il ne pensait pas qu'une relation ambiguë le lirait à Rosalie après cela.

Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'venait de signer un pacte à travers ce baiser.

- Les vampires en couple, l'informa Alice, n'embrassent jamais une autre personne que leur partenaire. C'est impensable.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes jamais infidèle ?

Cela lui avait échappé et il vit à la mine agacé de son amie qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit sérieux. Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

- Rosalie doit beaucoup t'aimer et te respecter pour avoir fait ça. Souffla-t-elle tout de même. En t'embrassant, elle t'a pris sous son aile et répondra à quiconque en voudrait à ta vie.

Il pouvait sentir à la manière dont la jolie brune venait de prononcer cette phrase que le geste en lui-même englobait beaucoup de responsabilités. Il n'arrivait juste pas encore à comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

Gêné, il choisit donc de briser cette ambiance solennelle.

- Eh ! Et toi alors ? Se plaignit-il. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas pareil ?!

Il tendit les lèvres et imita un baiser mais ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'Alice s'esclaffa bruyamment. Puis reprenant son sérieux, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux l'observer, avant qu'une lueur ne traverse son regard.

- Nous sommes déjà liés, toi et moi. Affirma-t-elle.

Dans un geste délicat, elle tendit deux doigts à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avant d'en effleurer brièvement les siennes.

Plus qu'un baiser indirect, c'était une douce marque d'affection qui ébranla Harry jusqu'à son âme.

XXXX

Sa main le démangeait.

Cette pensée tournait et retournait dans son esprit alors qu'il venait de regagner sa tente.

Ça avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était remis difficilement en selle pour poursuivre leur périple à travers les bois. Toute la journée, il avait senti comme un picotement qui avait muté en brûlure, puis en démangeaisons.

C'était inconfortable au point de devenir douloureux, et ils savaient que bon nombres de vampires avaient remarqués sa gêne.

Retirant vivement son gant, il n'entendit pas lorsqu'Alice rentra à son tour dans sa tente, et se pressa d'examiner les dégâts. Il pouvait se rappeler que cette même main avait subi la morsure d'une étrange plante lorsqu'il se faisait attaqué par les Hurleuses.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit que la piqûre de la fleur avait laissé une marque noire qui s'élargissait au centre de sa paume.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'affola Alice en surgissant devant lui pour s'emparer de sa main. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Il tenta de reprendre sa main pour cacher sa blessure mais dut renoncer face à la poigne de la vampire.

- Tu pourrais frapper au moins ! S'agaça-t-il. C'est vrai qu'on dort dans des tentes, mais bon, tu pourrais juste demander l'autorisation avant d'entrer.

- Rosalie. Souffla la voyante sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.

L'espace d'un courant d'air, la guerrière blonde se trouvait aussi dans sa tente et observait d'un même œil critique sa paume noircit.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Fit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Devant l'urgence de leur demande, il hésita un moment avant de répondre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite piqure de plante. Rien de grave.

- A Arathéa… Balbutia-t-il. Une plante…

- Décris-la ! Coupa Rosalie.

- Eh bien… Petite, jaune, s'enroulant comme une liane. Elle possède un bourgeon qui m'a planté trois petits dards dans la paume.

Un silence tendu envahit la tente.

- L'Erinyes… Se plaignit Alice.

A cet instant, Harry ne parvint presque plus à chasser l'angoisse qui commençait à tordre ses entrailles.

- Ah... C'est son nom ? Fit-il. Est-ce que c'est mauvais ?

- C'est du poison. Asséna Rosalie en le relâchant.

Il retint un hoquet à cette annonce et crut un instant avoir rêvé. Ou peut-être était-ce une blague ? Mais l'expression grave de ses interlocutrices le convainquit du contraire.

- Quel genre de poison ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le genre lent, très lent, et violent. Il devient mortel pour un humain…

A cette annonce, Harry eut envie de s'assoir et de s'enfuir en même temps.

Ce n'était qu'une plante… Il avait survécut a beaucoup de danger pour mourir à cause d'une plante.

- F… Faisant un antidote… Se reprit-il.

- Il est très complexe à préparer. Hésita Alice. Et nous ne disposons même pas de la moitié des ingrédients nécessaire.

- Cherchant les !

- Nous sommes en territoire ennemi, Harry. Nous savons à peine où passer pour rejoindre l'Haradas. Comment veux-tu que nous sachions où trouvez ces ingrédients ? C'est un mélange de graines, et de plantes… Mais poussent-ils même ici ?

Sa main qui continuait de le démanger était comme un vicieux rappel qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis condamné ? Fit-il.

Personne n'osa lui répondre de suite.

- Ce poison prend du temps avant de s'installer. Si tu étais un vampire, il ne ferait que paralyser tes organes. Mais… Expliqua Alice. Il va lentement envahir ton corps, avant de s'attaquer à tes organes internes. La fièvre… La fièvre est le premier signe.

Touchant rapidement son front, il souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'était pas brulant. Cela voulait dire que le poison n'était pas encore bien avancé dans son organisme. Il avait encore du temps.

De plus, même si toute son énergie devait y passer, il comptait bien user de sa magie pour en retarder les effets.

- Vous partirez à l'aube, Alice. Intervint enfin Rosalie d'une voix catégorique. Vous retournerez vers Alayis, en évitant Arathéa. Ce sera plus long, mais il aura peut-être une chance de t'en sortir.

Il vit la voyante hocher de la tête avant de signifier qu'elle partait préparer le voyage express de retour.

- Non ! Rugit-il en les faisant se figer. Je ne vais nulle part ! En tout cas, je n'irais pas vers Alayis.

- Ne soit pas têtu, rugit la blonde, les guérisseurs du palais disposent de tous les antidotes jamais existé. Ils sauront te guérir.

- Et notre mission pour l'Haradas ? Et Edward ?

La peur qu'il pouvait éprouver pour sa vie était balayée par l'idée de devoir rebrousser chemin.

Il était si près de pouvoir aider son compagnon. Si proche de son odeur, de sa voix, et de sa force. Il avait parcouru tant de lieu en un temps record pour y arriver. Et maintenant, on lui disait « Game over, retour à la case départ ! ».

Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

- Harry, articula calmement Rosalie, si tu continues ce voyage, c'est la fin pour toi. Alors, n'insiste pas !

- Le poison progresse vite une fois la fièvre déclarée. Renchérit Alice. Et nous ne disposons de rien pour te faire un remède. En plus, nous sommes entourés de territoires ennemis, personne ici ne voudra jamais nous aider !

Il devait renoncer ? Maintenant ? Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas abandonner là. Et ne put que secouer la tête d'un geste de négation.

- Harry, Calma Alice, je sais que tu tiens a Edward mais…

- Tu sais que je tiens à lui ? _Il eut un rire désabuser avant de crier_ : tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'éprouve pour lui ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux me sentir bête, faible et inutile en ce moment… _Il s'étrangla à ces mots_. J'ai envie de mourir à l'idée que je pourrais le sauver mais que je vais bêtement laisser passer ma chance. J'ai perdu trop de temps, à dormir pour reprendre des forces, alors qu'il est peut-être toujours en train de combattre des Arkans. Ou même, peut-être est-il recroquevillé au sol, occupé à soigner ses blessures… N'est-il même pas déjà mort ? !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Coupa Rosalie. Ne pense pas comme ça !

- Aucune de ces pensées ne pourra me blesser plus que le fait de savoir qu'il va m'attendre jusqu'à la fin, et que l'imbécile que je suis ne viendra peut-être pas le secourir. _Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir sa colère_. Est-ce qu'un jour je saurais bien faire les choses ? Pourquoi dois-je rester un fardeau pour les autres ? Pour lui ? Plus j'y pense, et plus j'aimerais être mort dans ces montagnes…

Il accueillit la gifle de la voyante comme un geste de bienvenue tant son esprit était brisé.

- Non, Alice, s'entêta-t-il à dire, je ne tiens pas à lui. Vois-tu, je suis… un homme au désespoir...

Il aurait pu en pleurer. D'ailleurs, des larmes d'amertume s'écoulèrent en rafale le long de ses joues.

- Ça suffit ! Trancha durement Rosalie, comme si elle parlait à un enfant récalcitrant. Tu retournes à Alayis ! Un point c'est tout !

Levant fièrement le menton devant cet ordre direct, il lui montra bien qu'il ne comptait pas sagement lui obéir.

- Non ! Cria-t-il en la toisant. Non, je n'irai pas !

- Personne ici ne te comprend mieux que moi, grinça-t-elle alors, je comprends ton envie de le sauver. Mais là, je vois bien que tu ne veux pas juste le sauver, tu vas y aller pour mourir sous ses yeux ! Est-ce là ta définition d'un sauvetage ? Te sentiras-tu plus héroïque ?

- Oh ! Tais-toi ! Cracha-t-il. Moi, je ne me cache pas derrière ma carapace de grande guerrière pour cacher aux autres à quel point, en réalité, je peux me sentir faible et désœuvré face au monde.

Il regretta ses mots à l'instant où il franchir ses lèvres. Et observa craintivement Rosalie faire deux pas vers lui avant qu'Alice ne s'oppose physiquement entre eux.

- Maintenant, ça suffit. Les menaça-t-elle sourdement.

Il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Il n'aurait jamais dut se servir du fait qu'elle lui ait fait assez confiance pour faire tomber toutes ses barrières pour ensuite lui balancer ses faiblesses en pleine face. Mais il avait tellement mal qu'il voulait aussi que les autres ressente cette douleur.

Après tout, pourquoi avait-elle le droit d'aller secourir son amant, alors que lui devait abandonner cette tâche ? Le monde était mal fait.

Tout de même honteux, il baissa les yeux sur les replis de la veste qu'il portait avant de lancer un regard torturé à Rosalie. La vampire, énervée, lui montra un instant les crocs avant de hausser les épaules comme pour lui dire : « A charge de revanche ! ».

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, Harry. Finit par dire Alice en secouant la tête. Il faut qu'on te soigne avant que le poison n'atteigne tes organes vitaux.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la tente déjà trop tendue.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, continua-t-il la gorge serrée, si je n'y vais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tout ce chemin parcourut.

Il allait en mourir ? Soit, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il était sûr de pouvoir atteindre l'Haradas avant que la fièvre ne se déclare, pour cela, il comptait sur l'aide de sa magie pour stopper la progression du poison.

Une fois dans l'arrière-Sud, il n'aurait qu'à user de ses dernières forces pour terrasser les Arkans, peut-être les feraient-ils cramer pour le plaisir des yeux, pour qu'enfin son amant soit sauf.

Il n'aura qu'à tenir jusqu'à l'instant où il reverrait le profond regard améthyste du prince. Oui, il tiendrait jusqu'à sentir ses bras forts s'enrouler autour de son corps. Jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres le marquer, le brûler de passion. Il n'était pas gourmant, il désirait juste cet instant.

Là, il pourrait laisser le poison faire son effet et mourir en paix.

Car il voulait lui faire ce cadeau. Lui sauver la vie au détriment de la sienne. N'était-ce pas ainsi que se finissait les romans à l'eau de rose ? Le héros amoureux ne donnait-il pas sa vie pour sa moitié ? Son âme-sœur n'était peut-être pas une jolie femme en robe en flanelle, mais il méritait tout autant ce sacrifice.

_Sa vie pour la sienne…_

À SUIVRE.


	31. Un nouvel éveil

**Elysion, le royaume des vampires**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer. Et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.

Résumé : Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique se reconstruit lentement. Harry Potter, après une expérience qui tournera mal, se retrouvera alors plongé, dans un tout autre univers. Où se trouve-t-il ? Comment va-t-il pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et plus important, pourquoi est-il si fasciné, par ce beau regard améthyste ? Attention YAOI !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lol :** Coucou ! Me revoilà ! J'espère que tu es toujours dans le coin et que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Rikokooo :** Salut ! Merci pour tes reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas abandonné ce projet. Pour tout te dire, je ne manque pas d'imagination, mais de temps. Et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me remettre à écrire ces temps-ci. Je crois que je fais une overdose lol. Allez, je te laisse découvrir cette suite tant attendue. Biz.

**Zaurelie :** Eh oui, il a autant de chance que de malchance Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trop continuer à le torturer dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisouxxx.!

**Patte-de-Neko :** Ah, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le titre et le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté. Et je suis très heureuse de voir que tu me suis toujours. Sinon, tu m'as découverte ! L'Argpal est bien la langue utiliser dans le seigneur des anneaux. Je suis une grande fan ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy : **Oh la chanceuse ! T'aurais pu m'emmener avec toi ! Je rêve de partir en Angleterre, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le temps pour le faire. J'espère que tu as pris plein de photos souvenirs ! Ça a dû être génial ! Bon, je ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas être déçu concernant l'arrivée d'Harry en arrière-Sud. Rien ne va se passer comme prévu ! Parce que j'ai eu envie de tout bouleverser à la dernière seconde (une autre crise d'auteur lol). Pour les secrets de la fic, tu vas voir que je commence enfin à lâcher des informations plus consistantes. Eh oui tu as raison de croire qu'Harry ne va pas tarder à en mettre plein les yeux aux Elysioniens. Et pour la dispute avec Rosalie, ne t'inquiète pas, le caractère explosif d'Harry lui cause souvent des problèmes avec les autres. Mais ses autres qualités jouent en sa faveur. Je ne pense pas que cela nuira à ses relations avec la belle blonde. Sinon, pour la grossesse de Ginny, je m'emploie déjà à écrire le petit chapitre dessus. Tu ne vas pas être déçue de cette suite ! En tout cas, je te remercie de toujours me suivre, et pour tes longs et gentils coms. Je prends toujours plaisir à les lire ! Bisouxxx.

**Guest :** Merci de m'avoir laissé un com. Je reviens enfin avec la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Keur2louve :** Ah la la… Je t'ai préparé des retrouvailles hautes en couleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, je ne compte pas encore le tuer. Pour l'instant, je vais enfin être moins sadique et plus sensible dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir ! Biz.

**Arwen jedusor :** Coucou ! Laisse-moi te rassurer : Harry ne va pas mourir ! Pas encore… LOL. J'espère que cette suite tardive te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres. Biz.

**drougael :** Salut ! Ah, ça fait plaisir de retrouver une de tes reviews. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, je vais répondre à toutes tes questions (à part celle sur l'avenir de James et Victoria), et je vais même y ajouter une petite scène d'union. Sinon, tu m'as vraiment fait rire lorsque tu m'as dit ne pas lire les chapitres sur Ginny. Tu ne l'aimes pas à ce point-là lol ? Sinon, côté création de vilaine bestiole, je vais me poser un peu. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées en parlant d'un séduisant méchant à apparaitre… Parce que c'est un peu la direction que je vais suivre. Moi aussi, j'aime les beaux méchants, les âmes torturées, ou les anti-héros. En attendant tout ça, je te laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Sweety-chin** : Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes cette petite histoire et ses personnages (même mon Jasper psychopathe lol). Pour répondre à tes questions, j'écris depuis l'an dernier. Je n'arrêtais pas de lire des fics sur FF, et un jour j'ai voulu tester si j'arriverais à en faire de même. Et c'est vraiment devenu un plaisir pour moi d'écrire ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre. Biz.

**Charlène :** Coucou, fidèle lectrice ! Je vois que tu apprécies particulièrement mes fins de chapitres lol. Rien que pour te faire plaisir, j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre trop de suspens à la fin de ce nouveau post. D'ailleurs, je vais répondre à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisouxxx.

**Drayy :** Eh ben, moi aussi, au final Edward me manquait. A chaque fois que je devais écrire, et me replonger dans l'état de stress et de solitude d'Harry… je n'y arrivais pas ! C'est comme si l'histoire perdait de sa saveur maintenant que je n'avais plus à raconter leurs disputes, leurs combats… Je me suis démoralisée toute seule lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : il est enfin revenu ! Je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**laanais :** Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, sadique un jour, sadique toujours lol ! Mais tu vas voir dans ce nouveau chapitre que je décris un peu plus le monde d'Elysion, ses habitants, ses secrets, et l'intrigue de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Biz.

**Cacadeschamps : **Dis-moi, avoue que tu n'auras pas fait confiance à Harry à la place d'Alice ? Il est parfois un peu trop fou pour le bien-être des autres lol ! Pour le poison, l'idée m'est venue en regardant un film lol. Je me suis dit que ça collerait parfaitement avec ce dont je voulais faire de la suite de l'histoire. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne mourra pas par empoisonnement. Pas avant des retrouvailles caliente avec Edward XD ! Allez, je te laisse lire cette suite ! Biz.

**FaenaFiliana :** Alors, j'ai bien rigolé quand tu as fait le rapprochement entre Harry est VDM XD ! C'est totalement vrai ! Alors, maudis ou non par Ginny ? La question se pose lol. Allez, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce tout nouveau post. Biz.

**ptitcoeurfragile :** Oui, je me rends compte que le départ d'Edward a fait sombrer la fic dans le mélodrame. Et je déteste ça lol ! Du coup, dans cette suite, je me suis dépêchée de le faire revenir. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**nouritcha-sushine :** Alors là, tu va pas être contente lol. J'ai pensé à faire une arrivée à l'Haradas. Puis j'ai tellement d'idées et de mystères à faire planer sur l'arrière-Sud que je n'ai pas voulu tout dévoiler maintenant. Du coup, j'ai continué l'histoire en développant d'autres secrets. J'espère que tu aimeras comme même ! Biz.

**Élodie Nina :** Salut ! Merci encore pour ta gentillesse et ta fidélité. Je vois que tu es totalement habitué à mon côté sadique, mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que j'ai voulu la jouer « douce et gentille ». Du coup, pas trop de mauvaises rencontres. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout ça ! Bisouxxx.

**Attention : Pour me faire pardonner mon retard lol, ce chapitre comporte une petite scène d'amour. Si cela vous dérange, sautez juste le paragraphe où j'ai mis des « XXXX » en gras. Sinon, j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui le liront. C'est mon tout premier lemon ! **

Chapitre 31 : Un nouvel éveil

La pluie verglacée qui s'abattait avec rage sur le groupe de cavaliers qui longeait en toute furtivité les territoires de l'Arrière-Sud semblait empirer de minute en minute. Le ciel, pluvieux et brumeux, les empêchait de bien distinguer la route déjà trop faiblement éclairée par les rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à peine à percer la pénombre des bois alentour.

Harry, qui frissonnait sous la colère de la Nature, tira d'une main crispée sa cape contre son corps courbaturé et endolori. Touchant une énième fois son front, il fut rassuré de constater qu'aucune fièvre ne s'était encore déclaré. Bien qu'il se sente affaibli, et engourdi par le poison, il lui restait encore du temps avant de flancher.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Du coin de l'œil, il ignora le regard insistant d'Alice posé sur son dos, et masqua une grimace de douleur lorsque ses côtes en cours de guérison subir le contrechoc de la route cabossée qu'ils empruntaient. Il la savait inquiète à son sujet, mais ne voulait pas lui donner plus de raison pour le contraindre à repartir.

Mais voyant Rosalie ralentir sa monture pour se mettre à son niveau, il sut qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret. Malgré leur dernière dispute, la blonde semblait encore plus comprendre son mal-être, son obsession, et le protégeait comme une mère.

- Ça va, Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement. On peut faire une pause si…

- Je vais bien ! Coupa-t-il un peu trop durement.

Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de toujours devoir se justifier et la rassurer sur son état de santé. Et bien qu'il n'oublie pas que son appréhension provenait du fait qu'il avait été empoisonné, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils prenaient tous de plus en plus de retard pour le permettre de récupérer des forces.

- Non, fit-elle, catégorique en lui arrachant les rênes de son cheval, ça ne va pas. Tu as déjà atteint tes limites.

- Halte ! Cria aussitôt Alice qui avait bien entendue suivi la conversation. Éclaireurs, trouvez-nous un endroit paisible pour faire une pause.

- Non ! Protesta-t-il encore. On perd du temps ! Puisque je dis que je me sens bien !

Il allait continuer à protester, et tendait déjà une main revêche vers les rênes de son cheval, lorsqu'un violent vertige l'aveugla. Sa main alla finalement rencontrer l'épaule de la princesse blonde, et ses doigts s'y enfoncèrent avec douleur pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

- Tu es un triste menteur, Harry Potter. Dit Rosalie d'une voix dont la peine gommait la réprobation affichée sur son visage. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ignorant sa remarque, il dut tout de même mettre sa fierté de côté, et la laissa diriger sa monture vers le petit bois sécurisé où ils se pauseraient. Il ne put même pas se plaindre lorsqu'Alice prit la relève et le souleva presque totalement pour le faire descendre à terre. Essoufflé par ces quelques mouvements, il serra les dents pour ne pas perdre la face devant l'armée royale qui scrutait toujours avec assiduité ses moindres gestes. Se détachant de la petite voyante, il partit, avec une lenteur agaçante, se réfugier sous le couvert des premiers bois aux abords de leur campement.

À peine les pans des arbres l'avaient-ils englobé qu'il se plia en deux pour calmer sa respiration sifflante, tandis que son corps se crispait et se contorsionnait sous la douleur du poison qui envahissait chacune de ses cellules. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient prisonniers d'un carcan de fer qui lui broyait à chaque inspiration la cage thoracique.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que Rosalie avait raison sur un point : il avait presque atteint ses limites.

Le poison avait agi plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait prévu, profitant du fait qu'il était déjà blessé et affaibli de son combat contre les Hurleuses. Au final, il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que sa magie ne puisse plus, d'un côté, guérir correctement ses côtes brisées, et d'un autre, se concentrer dans son besoin de repousser les effets de la contamination. Elle s'était comme engourdie à mesure que ses organes vitaux se paralysaient. Lentement, son corps avait commencé à lui faire défaut au point qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus monter seul à cheval.

Bien sûr, il savait que ses faiblesses étaient connues de Rosalie et d'Alice, et il redoutait le moment où elles lui demanderaient d'abonner la mission de sauvetage pour rejoindre Alayis. Serrant le poing à s'en faire mal tant cette pensée à elle seule l'agaçait, il se demanda un instant s'il n'y aurait vraiment aucune autre alternative.

Son dos se tendit en entendant le craquement de brindilles, et le claquement des branches qui se pliait pour laisser passer deux corps. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, sachant déjà qui l'avait rejoint.

- Maintenant ça suffit, asséna Rosalie, je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas continuer.

- Et je t'avais dit que je n'y renoncerais pas ! Contra-t-il en tentant de maitriser les tremblements de son corps. Je dois vous suivre jusqu'en Haradas.

- Non ! Se mêla Alice, tu veux mourir en Haradas ! Je l'ai vue…

Ses mots eurent le mérite de jeter un froid dans les bois. Usant de ses dernières forces, il se tourna vers son amie dont le regard troublé et plongé vers le futur le fit frissonner de peur.

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Fit-il. Dis-le-moi !

- Je ne sais pas, fit la voyante en revenant à elle, mais pas assez longtemps pour l'atteindre.

Il eut l'impression de s'évanouir sous cette révélation.

Dire qu'il supportait cette souffrance dans l'espoir d'atteindre Edward. Et si au final ces efforts ne servaient à rien ? La peur de mourir en vain l'atteignit en plein cœur.

- Est-ce que… Souffla-t-il au vent. Mon désir de le revoir n'était-il pas assez fort ?

Personne n'osa lui répondre et, en son for intérieur, il préféra ce silence à des paroles de réconfort.

- Était-ce mon destin de le rencontrer, continua sa voix nouée, de le détester, de me battre contre lui… Pour qu'on se perde de cette manière…

Il aurait pu presque rire de ce funeste destin qui se présentait à lui si la boule d'angoisse nouant sa gorge ne l'empêchait pas de respirer correctement.

- Harry, calma Alice en lui saisissant les épaules, il faut que tu y renonces. Le poison est beaucoup trop virulent pour que ton corps puisse encore longtemps y résister. Tu n'atteindras jamais l'Haradas vivant. Tu dois te soigner !

- Non !

Son cri cassé ramena le silence dans le petit bois et même à l'extérieur. Le tonnerre et la pluie qui couvrait à peine leur discussion le noyait sous des eaux de plus en plus froides et cruelles.

- Harry… Gronda Rosalie.

- Ce futur, coupa-t-il en fixant la voyante, cette mort… Je veux la voir de mes propres yeux.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné cette fois encore cette dispute lorsque les épaules des deux vampires se courbèrent. Se détournant, il reprit lentement son chemin vers le campement, tout en acceptant la présence silencieuse d'Alice qui l'avait aussitôt suivit en posant sa douce main dans son dos.

La pause ne dura guère longtemps, et le brun eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle et de boire avant de remonter difficilement en selle.

Forçant son corps à obéir, il galopa à un rythme qui poussa les autres cavaliers à presser le pas. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler, mais il niait cette faiblesse à chaque fois qu'un maigre rayon de soleil parvenait à éclairer le nouveau territoire qui se dessinait au-delà des montagnes.

Les yeux fixés sur cet horizon, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention au terrain boueux et escarpé qu'il empruntait. En contre-bas, une longue pente descendait à perte de vue jusqu'à une petite rivière dont l'eau gorgée par la pluie débordait de son lit.

- Harry ! Cria la voix d'Alice au même moment où un éclair zébrait le ciel. Ralentis ! La terre devient glissante !

Loin d'entendre son avertissement, il focalisa son esprit sur le reste du chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir. Il pouvait presque sentir que leur arrivée en Haradas était proche.

Un autre éclair masqua le bruit des arbres lorsqu'ils furent sauvagement déracinés, emportés par le glissement de terrain qui prit racine tout en haut des vastes collines qu'il longeait. La terre craquelée, ayant perdu toute sa consistance, dévala rapidement vers une pente mortelle qui menait à la rivière du contrebas. Emportant tout sur son chemin, le terrain fragilisé par les torrents de pluies qui s'écoulaient depuis plusieurs jours à intervalles réguliers n'offrit plus aucune stabilité.

Le hennissement de peur des chevaux se mêla aux cris des cavaliers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de trouver un quelconque soutien.

Harry, qui tentait vainement de ne pas se laisser emporter par cet écoulement, ne put compter sur ses forces pour maitriser sa monture affolée, s'ébrouant et se cambrant, qui les fit dévaler de plusieurs mètres. Les puissants sabots se plièrent et se tordirent sous les rochers et les arbres emportés dans cet enfer.

Un autre obstacle finit par faire chuter le cheval, qui tenta vainement de se sauver dans un bond de frayeur, et le sorcier sentit son corps être littéralement éjecté de selle. Ses mains crispées ne parvinrent pas à retenir les rennes et son regard eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Alice qui bataillait pour l'atteindre avant de chuter.

Lorsque son corps toucha le sol, et que sa tête faillit heurter avec violence un tronc d'arbre déraciné qui coulait vers le bas, il sut d'instinct qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

Le chaos ambiant l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et il retint son souffle en sentant la terre, froide et argileuse, le recouvrir tout entier.

Il allait suffoquer de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une prise acérée lui agripper la taille pour le ramener à la surface. Sa tête eut à peine le temps d'émerger, reprenant un souffle, qu'il était encore prisonnier de la terre. La souffrance et le manque d'air manquèrent de le faire s'évanouir et il batailla contre les ténèbres de son esprit. Le bras qui le retenait toujours s'efforça encore de le remonter et lorsqu'il reprit une seconde goulée d'air, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les longs cheveux blonds de Rosalie avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

XXXX

Le paysage défilait à vive allure, et déjà, les derniers rayons de soleil s'éteignirent silencieusement au loin, derrière les premières hauteurs des montagnes. Dépassant de nombreux arbres défraîchis et glacés par les premiers signes de l'hiver, tout en semant la panique parmi les petits animaux qui vagabondaient aux alentours, les deux cavaliers qui hantaient encore les bois à cette heure plus que tardive redoublèrent d'efforts dans leur recherche d'un abri pour la nuit.

- Je suis désorientée, on n'aurait pas dû passer par là ! Résonna la voix d'Alice, légèrement essoufflée. Attends ! Je crois que j'ai aperçu quelque chose ! Une grotte !

Harry, dont le corps compressé contre celui de son amie émit un frémissement de douleur, venait juste de reprendre connaissance, et ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre à voix haute. La tête contre son dos, il se contenta de la hocher, une fois, pour montrer son assentiment.

- On y est ! Lui souffla Alice en ralentissant l'allure. Il vaut mieux passer la nuit à l'abri.

Leur cheval, fort et vigoureux, sauta avec enthousiasme au-dessus d'un arbre mort au milieu du chemin, avant de s'arrêter en piaffant.

Serrant les dents sous de nouvelles douleurs, Harry se laissa faire comme une marionnette désarticulé lorsque la vampire descendit élégamment de cheval pour le saisir à la taille. Se laissant porter comme une mariée, il n'eut aucune envie de lui lancer une blague sur sa force herculéenne, si contraire à sa petite taille.

Rapidement, la magnifique vue des rayons orangers du coucher de soleil fut remplacée par les abords rocailleux d'une caverne sombre et humide.

Un halètement de douleur lui échappa lorsque son amie le posa, avec toute la douceur possible, sur un sol terreux et bosselé.

- Je reviens ! Dit-elle avec une certaine urgence dans la voix. Tu es gelé ! il faut que je m'occupe du feu… Et de la nourriture…

Claquant des dents, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus observer les alentours sombres et effrayants de la grotte, et tenta de réorganiser ses pensées. Que s'était-il passé après que la pluie ait provoqué le glissement de terrain ? Rosalie l'avait-il vraiment sauvé ? Dans ce cas, ou était-elle ? Le cou raide, il tenta d'observer les alentours et dut se faire à l'idée qu'il était seul avec Alice. Où était passé le reste de leur convoi ? Il n'osait imaginer qu'ils n'avaient pas tous survécu.

- Attends ! Murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'éloigner. Ou… Ou…

Il ne parvenait même plus à parler. Par chance, il vit dans le regard de son amie qu'elle avait compris le fond de sa pensée.

- Tout va bien, Harry. L'éboulement n'a causé aucune perte parmi les nôtres. Mais tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.

Il tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant sans y parvenir. Abandonnant, il préféra profiter du fait que son esprit était assez clair pour tenter de mieux comprendre leur situation.

- Pourquoi on a quitté le groupe ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi on n'est pas en route vers l'arrière-Sud ?

Il vit la gêne faire place à la détermination sur le visage de son amie avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

- On va vers Alayis, Harry.

Il crut un instant avoir mal entendu, mais après avoir avisé le visage mortellement grave d'Alice, il dut se résoudre qu'elle était bien sérieuse.

- Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il. Quoi… Mais non… Non !

Remuant, il tenta de prendre appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser et protester, mais trouva son corps totalement paralysé. Il insista plusieurs fois en vain et la panique commença lentement à l'envahir.

- Calme-toi, lui dit la vampire en le retenant par les épaules, c'est le poison.

Loin de le rassurer, ces quelques mots firent de faire s'emballer son cœur. Il pensait pourtant en avoir pour plusieurs jours avant que le poison ne commence à le ravager, mais – avec sa chance habituelle - il se trouvait déjà presque dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Et il avait terriblement peur que cela veuille dire qu'il ne pourrait plus espérer survivre plus longtemps.

- Et tu penses, crossa-t-il, que retourner maintenant vers Alayis me sauvera ?

Il ne put retenir un rire amer de franchir ses lèvres sèches, car il savait ne plus disposer assez de temps pour recevoir un quelconque antidote. Pas alors que, ne pouvant pas se risquer à passer par l'Arathéa, le chemin du retour se trouvait être plus long et laborieux. Et pas alors que, n'ayant plus de guides à leurs côtés, ils ne pouvaient que choisir à la hâte un quelconque itinéraire en priant pour ne pas se faire repérer par les Sudariens. À ce rythme-là, ses organes, son cœur finirait bientôt par lâcher prise, et il n'atteindrait jamais Alayis vivant.

Et il le savait tout les deux.

Alors, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver à l'idée que son dernier souffle ne serait pas employé à sauver Edward. Car il aurait pu tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'Haradas, jusqu'à pouvoir aider leur groupe à repousser l'ennemi. Jusqu'à s'assurer qu'il serait sauf.

Mais on lui avait retiré ce droit pour le condamner à mourir sur cette autre route terne et hivernale.

- Je pense qu'il faut tout de même essayer. Grinça Alice, visiblement tendue. Rosalie veillera à mener à bien la mission de sauvetage.

- C'était ma mission ! Lui hurla-t-il en retour. C'était moi d'y aller !

- Et qui te l'a demandé ?

Harry suffoquait sans savoir s'il s'agissait de rage ou de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui voler… son sacrifice.

- J'ai eu peur, Harry. Se calma la voyante. J'ai eu peur que tu meures. Peux-tu au moins me pardonner ça ?

Il crut apercevoir une lueur de désespoir passer dans son beau regard marron, véritable reflet de ses sentiments, lorsqu'elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Il devait faire peur à voir, ainsi faible et allongé dans la terre. Acceptant son geste d'affection malgré sa colère, il ne pensa même pas à user de sa voix rauque pour la remercier lorsqu'elle utilisa sa cape de voyage pour le protéger du froid avant de rapidement disparaitre dans un courant d'air glacé.

Resté seul, il tenta une énième fois de se redresser. En vain.

Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il était Superman ? Foutaises. Sorcier ou non, il ne pouvait rien faire contre un puissant poison, si ce n'était trouver rapidement son antidote. S'il avait été dans son monde, et s'il était encore en vie, aucun ne doute que le professeur Snape se serait bien moqué de lui. Oui, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui dire qu'on ne jouait pas avec les potions, ou les poisons. Car après tout, si son corps le lâchait, sa magie ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Perdu dans ses moroses pensées, il sursauta violemment en entendant un craquement provenant des bois. Tournant douloureusement la tête en direction de l'entrée de la grotte, il souffla de soulagement en apercevant la frêle silhouette d'Alice.

Haussant un sourcil, il la vit lâcher d'une main d'énormes morceaux de bois au sol, tandis que sa deuxième main, mortelle, retenait par le cou le cadavre d'une biche.

- Il te faut de la chair fraiche, fit-elle en réponse à son regard, et pas ces dégoutantes lamelles de viandes séchées.

Détournant le regard face à sa mine écœurer, il sentit sa colère vaciller en voyant son malaise lorsqu'elle s'installa pour allumer un bon feu, avant de se saisir d'une de ses dagues pour dépecer l'animal.

- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, fit-elle sans le regarder, mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Seul le silence lui répondit et elle continua sur sa lancée : Je sais que tu penses que tu n'as aucune chance d'atteindre Alayis, et c'est peut-être vrai, mais je préfère encore essayer. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, et le cliquetis de ses dagues sur la viande qu'elle était en train de trancher résonna fortement dans la grotte silencieuse. Harry, je t'ai vu mourir des centaines de fois dans ma tête en arrivant sur les terres de l'arrière-Sud. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter un autre chemin, d'essayer de trouver une… alternative… Elle marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre à voix basse. Je sais que tu penses que je n'ai pas respecté ton choix… Mais tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance à Arathéa lorsque l'on risquait nos vies sur ce foutu cheval. Alors à mon tour de te le demander : Ai confiance en moi ! Et laisse-moi faire !

Harry la vit haleter à la fin de son discours qui l'avait atteint en plein cœur.

Il la vit continuer à jacasser pour briser le froid qui s'était installé entre eux. Et il s'en sentit encore plus coupable.

- Merci. Fit-il sans reconnaitre sa voix tant, elle lui paraissait éraillée, cassée.

Un silence accueillit ce simple mot dont l'écho perdura dans la sombre grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

- Je t'en prie…

L'espace d'un instant, l'atmosphère s'allégea et une douce chaleur sembla envahir la grotte. Harry vit que l'urgence, et la peur cessèrent un moment de briller dans les yeux de son amie. Il allait lui lancer une blague vaseuse, mettant en scène son habilité à manier la dague et le côté psychopathe de Jasper, lorsqu'une quinte de toux le plia en deux. Il eut un instant l'impression que ses poumons prenaient feu, et nia l'existence du gout salé et rouillé qui envahit sa bouche.

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de sang.

- Tu es brulant ! Cria la voyante. La fièvre… La fièvre est déjà là !

Il pouvait sentir son corps bruler de l'intérieur, et la sensation d'une main extrêmement froide sur son front le fit gémir de bien-être. Durant un cours instant, il sursauta en voyant l'image de son prince surplomber celle de son amie pour apparaitre à ses côtés et lui caresser gentiment le visage. Il aurait pu se noyer dans ce regard améthyste si l'hallucination ne s'était pas évanouie sous une nouvelle douleur. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à stabiliser sa vision, le visage affolé d'Alice, qui s'était mise à le bercer tendrement, effaça les dernières brides de l'illusion.

- Dis, Alice, murmura-t-il en sachant qu'elle entendrait clairement ses propos, que vois-tu ? Dans l'avenir ?

Il avait voulu demander si Edward serait sauf, mais préféra garder sa question totalement ouverte. Parce qu'il voulait aussi savoir s'il le reverrait, et s'ils seraient enfin tous en paix à Alayis. Le regard marron de la voyante le fui un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur lui.

- J'ai trop peur de regarder… Souffla-t-elle au vent. J'ai peur de ne pas aimer ce que je vais voir…

Il lui répondit par un rire sans joie.

- Dors, Harry. Je m'occupe du présent !

Le « merci » qui sortit de sa bouche fut à peine soufflé avant qu'une fatigue ne l'étreigne. Il se permit de fermer les yeux en sachant que la vampire se chargerait de le réveiller pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Pour l'heure, il pouvait bien clore ses paupières quelques secondes. Déjà, le visage d'Edward lui apparaissait et l'attirait comme dans un tourbillon.

Il s'endormit sans y penser, et fut désorienté lorsqu'une agitation extérieure le tira violemment de ses songes.

La fièvre qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit empêchait sa vue de se stabiliser. Clignant une énième fois des yeux, il crut apercevoir dans le noir ambiant la forme furtive de la vampire qui allait et venait dans la grotte.

- Harry, fit sa voix, je crois qu'on est repéré… Ils sont nombreux !

Il aurait voulu la rassurer, se lever et combattre, mais après une première tentative pour se redresser, il ne put qu'admettre que la fièvre avait amené avec elle la paralysie de ses membres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit la vampire, je vais te porter… Il faut partir ! Maintenant !

Il dut perdre conscience un instant, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau seul dans la grotte. Soudainement, le bruit de lutte et de lames s'entrechoquant le secoua et il se força à fixer l'entrée de sa cachette.

Alice… Alice était dehors. Elle se battait.

Dès que cette idée fit son chemin dans son esprit, ce fut comme un électrochoc qui le laissa suant et haletant. Tirant sur son corps paralysé, il parvint après maintes douleurs et grognements à glisser sur le ventre. Le nez enfoui dans la terre, des larmes de douleur mouillant ses joues, il se débattit pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible son amie. Même si la mort l'attendait au-dehors, il devait au moins tenter de lui porter secours. Même si sa magie semblait s'éteindre à l'allure de la vie quittant son corps, il pouvait toujours tenter de l'utiliser pour stupéfixer quelques-uns de ces intrus.

Mais il réussit qu'à ramper sur quelques mètres avant de perdre de nouveau conscience.

XXXX

Ouvrir les yeux fut douloureux pour lui. La lumière du jour agressa immédiatement ses prunelles douloureuses, et il s'en plaignit bruyamment. Se redressant sur ce qui semblait être un vieux lit de paille, il mit un moment pour stabiliser sa position assise. Une main lasse passant dans ses cheveux, il se figea lorsqu'elle se posa sur son front.

Il n'avait plus de fièvre.

Craintif, il réalisa alors qu'il avait réussi à se redresser alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours que son corps avait commencé à se paralyser. Tentant de prendre son pouls, qu'il trouva calme et régulier, tâtant ses côtes qui ne semblaient plus si douloureuses, il faillit pleurer en osant émettre l'idée qu'il était guéri.

Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Pourtant, avant de s'évanouir, il avait bien entendu des bruits de luttes provenant de l'extérieur de la grotte. N'avait-il pas été attaqué ? D'ailleurs, où pouvait bien se trouver Alice ? Ses yeux fouillèrent follement les alentours de la petite hutte en bambou où il reposait. Très austère, celle-ci ne possédait que le strict minimum qui se résumait à un lit de paille, un broc d'eau, et de vieilles bougies déjà à moitié éteintes.

Se levant précautionneusement, il se reprit à trois fois avant de pouvoir tenir debout. Mais il n'eut pas plus de chance en faisant ses premiers pas, et se retint in extrémiste au mur. Jurant, il allait retenter l'expérience lorsque la seule petite porte du cabanon ou il se trouvait s'ouvrit d'un geste vif.

Retenant un sursaut, il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres, apparut saine et sauve devant lui.

- Enfin, réveiller, se moqua-t-elle, c'est fou comme tu aimes dormir. Même pour un humain, ça me sidère !

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été empoisonné ?!

Seul le rire enthousiaste de la voyante lui répondit, et il se détourna pour lancer un regard nerveux autour de lui. Même si elle semblait calme, lui n'était toujours pas rassuré sur leur situation. Lentement, il finit par quitter son refuge pour explorer les alentours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Alice en s'approchant. On est en sécurité ici.

- Ici ?

- Oui, ici. Au village de Sylas.

Lançant un regard intrigué à son amie, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour observer le fameux village.

Caché derrière une énorme région montagneuse, au fin fond d'une vaste vallée, le village encore endormi ressemblait à un petit insecte perdu dans un immense champ d'avoine. Le ruisseau qui serpentait non loin de là, bordé de rochers et d'herbes hautes, reflétait les premiers rayons du soleil.

Semblant isolé, ce village aux maisons aux toits légers, faits de poutres de bois et de terre battue mélangée à de la paille, possédait des rues étroites, très sombres, sans trottoirs, et boueuses. Au loin, quelques champs de cultures, gelés par l'avancée de l'hiver, s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Harry observait les alentours, guettant le réveil des habitants du village, avec étonnement.

- Ce sont… Demanda-t-il en apercevant les premiers villageois.

- Oui, ce sont bien mes pairs. Fit la voix d'Alice. Des vampires.

Il avait besoin de cette confirmation pour bien réaliser ce qu'il était en train d'observer.

- Que font des vampires, fit-il, sur un territoire ennemi ? Je pensais qu'il était dangereux d'être si proche des Sudariens ?

- Pas s'ils ignorent notre présence. Dit une voix dans leur dos.

Se retournant, il prit son temps pour détailler la vampire qui se dressait devant eux.

Habillée simplement d'un long manteau de fourrure sombre pour la protéger du froid, elle portait ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon serré qui durcissait les traits longs et anguleux de son visage. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de son espèce, et ses grands yeux gris expressifs les fixaient avec attention.

- Mon nom est Aria. Continua-t-elle. Je suis la chef de ce village.

Le sorcier vit Alice incliner légèrement la tête en guise de salut, et il répéta silencieusement le même geste.

- Maintenant qu'il est debout, reprit Aria, j'exige que vous soyez partis avant le coucher du soleil.

Cette injonction jeta un froid parmi eux.

- Voyant Aria, intervint alors un homme en se rapprochant d'eux, ne sois pas si froide avec nos invités.

Le nouvel arrivant, tout aussi chaudement habiller que la chef du village, était un grand homme aux cheveux blond cendré et au chaleureux regard vert.

- Ce ne sont pas des « invités », reprit la chef du village, mais des squatteurs non désirés ! Je ne veux pas d'eux ici !

Harry, légèrement agacé par son attitude, n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour s'éloigner vers une des petites maisons en paille non loin de là. Mais de toute manière, Alice, en lui pressant discrètement le bras, l'avait comme intimé de garder son calme.

- Aria n'est pas vraiment méchante, leur apprit le vampire blond, elle essaye juste de nous protéger. Je me nomme Geoffroy, finit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Je comprends, fit Alice en lui rendant son salut. Et comme je l'ai déjà affirmé, nous ne comptons pas nous attarder plus que ça.

Le brun suivait d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le village s'éveiller lentement. Déjà, des feux étaient allumés pour faire cuire le pain et la soupe du matin.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Quel est cet endroit ?

- Le village caché de Sylas, sourit Geoffroy en réponse, existe depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Ces montagnes protectrices et isolées nous gardent invisibles aux yeux de tout ennemis.

Harry vit sa fierté à l'évocation de son petit village. Et il devait admettre être lui aussi impressionné par cette découverte. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que des vampires puissent quitter leur magnifique royaume pour vivre dissimilé parmi leur ennemi.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient aussi trouvé la meilleure cachette possible. Après tout, personne ne devait vraiment s'aventurer en ces lieux, surtout avec la menace des montagnes d'Arathéa situé plus au nord de leur position. Personne ne penserait à explorer ces grottes sombres qui longeaient les montagnes à la recherche d'une forme de vie.

Les vampires de Sylas avaient trouvé un endroit parfait pour se cacher et vivre indépendamment des autres races.

- Avez-vous été exilés ? Demanda Alice, visiblement très intéressée. Est-ce pour ça que vous préférez vivre caché ici au lieu de rester auprès des vôtres à Alayis ?

Une émotion sombre passa dans le regard du villageois qui prit un moment avant de répondre.

- Nous sommes en quelque sorte des exilés. Admit-il. Car nous avons de nous-mêmes choisi de quitter la cour de nobles hypocrite et sauvage, et le Roi barbare qui la dirige…

Harry ne put faire un geste avant que la princesse ne coupe la parole du blond en plaçant une de ces dagues sous sa gorge. Il pouvait l'entendre grogner comme un animal sauvage.

- Je ne vous pardonnerais pas votre insolence… Fit-elle en appuyant sa lame. Carlisle est le meilleur roi que nous ayons eu depuis longtemps.

Autour d'eux, les villageois avaient cessé leur activité pour se rapprocher du conflit qui venait d'éclater. Voyant cela, il tenta de repousser Alice en lui saisissant le bras, en vain.

- Le roi Carlisle ? Demanda Geoffroy d'un air étonné. Ainsi donc, le fils a déjà succédé au père ?

Cette question eut le mérite de la déstabiliser puisqu'elle relâcha lentement sa prise mortelle.

- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ? Fit-elle. Attendez, vous ignoriez même l'identité de votre souverain actuel ?

- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Intervint la voix froide d'Aria qui fondait la foule de curieux pour les atteindre. Nous avons choisi de vivre parmi ces montagnes pour nous éloigner de la haine et la guerre qui ravage notre race. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir fait ! Des milliers de villages comme le nôtre existent ! Son regard flamboya lorsqu'il se posa sur Alice : nous refusons de vivre sous les ordres d'une royauté tyrannique qui se moque de la douleur du peuple et se réjouit des morts. Nous refusons votre autorité, princesse.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Elysion, Harry se garda bien de faire un esclandre même si les paroles de la chef du village le révoltaient. Car, au-delà de la menace, il y avait tant de crainte sur les visages qui l'entouraient, surtout depuis que l'identité d'Alice comme étant une princesse d'Elysion avait été révélée, que cela le poussait à rester silencieux.

Ces gens s'accrochaient corps et âme à cette tranquillité qu'il s'était octroyée.

- Les choses ont évolué depuis. Insista la voyante. Le nouveau roi, Carlisle, est bon pour son peuple. Il essaye de toutes ses forces de réunifier les territoires et d'apporter la tranquillité à Elysion.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

- Êtes-vous en train d'affirmer que les conflits ne font plus rage de votre côté ? Grinça Aria, le regard vif. Pouvez-vous nous garantir que cette paix dont nous jouissons depuis toutes ces années réjouit vos grandes villes aux belles rues pavées ? N'êtes-vous plus attaqué par les Sudariens ? Et la guerre est-elle vraiment morte là-bas ?

Il vit qu'Alice allait affirmer que oui, mais elle se fit immédiatement couper la parole par la chef du village qui contre-attaqua :

- Alors que faisiez-vous, blessée et isolée, dans les bois ? Dites-moi que fait une princesse, solidement armée, si loin de son douillet et paisible château ?

Il sut d'instinct qu'ils n'auraient pas de bonnes réponses à ces questions. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas à la base en mission de sauvetage ? N'avaient-ils pas constitué une armée pour partir en guerre contre les Arkans de l'Haradas ? Leur situation jouait en leur défaveur face à ce village qui n'avait plus à se soucier de ces menaces, car il n'y avait pas d'ennemi à combattre, ou de guerre à mener.

Mais cette manière que ces villageois avaient de les observer comme s'ils étaient des sauvages le rebuta quelque peu.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous rend meilleur pour autant, s'entendit-il dire sans y penser. Votre soi-disant « paix retrouvée » n'est qu'une excuse que vous vous donnez pour justifier le fait que vous avez abandonné vos semblables.

Lui qui avait cru devoir rester neutre dans cette dispute, voilà qu'il devait faire face au regard devenu noir d'Aria et des autres villageois.

- Je ne peux pas juger de votre douleur, continua-t-il, ou des raisons qui vous ont poussées à fuir dans ces montagnes. Mais je crois qu'il aurait été juste de plutôt chercher à se battre pour que vous bénéficiiez tous d'une véritable paix. Et pas juste pour quelques villages cachés et isolés à travers tout le Sud, mais pour l'ensemble de vos semblables. Cela ne vous peine-t-il pas de penser à la souffrance de ceux que vous avez laissés derrière ?

Il sut qu'il avait eu tort de parler lorsqu'un mouvement de foule s'éleva derrière lui. Les villageois, loin d'aimer ses paroles, ne comprenaient pas en quoi un humain pouvait juger leurs actions passées. Certains se justifiaient en arguant avoir emportés dans leur fuite le plus de monde possible, et d'autres se contentèrent de l'insulter copieusement.

- Je vous veux hors de mon village, grinça Aria en se détournant d'une démarche raide, avant que le soleil ne soit bien haut dans le ciel. La lâche que je suis à déjà pris soin de vous indiquer le chemin le plus prudent à emprunter. Alors, courrez vers votre palais doré !

Il suivit du regard la chef du village qui retourna s'enfermer dans la même petite maison qu'elle avait préalablement quitté. Ignorant ceux qui les entouraient ostensiblement, il sentit Alice lui agripper la main pour fondre la foule et repartir lorsqu'un petit cri leur parvint de la maisonnette qu'Aria venait de rejoindre.

Cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention des villageois qui lancèrent un regard anxieux à la maison avant de se disperser pour reprendre leur activité. Curieux de cette réaction, il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Geoffroy passa rapidement à côté de lui, le bousculant, pour atteindre l'endroit où filtrait déjà un autre petit cri.

- Il va me falloir plus de remèdes, lui cria alors Alice, pour le voyage !

Mais le blond, pressé, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner ou de répondre.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il à son amie tout en observant les villageois frissonner sous les petits cris qu'il percevait encore. Quel remède ?

Il sut à la manière dont elle fuit son regard qu'il n'aimerait pas sa réponse.

- Geoffroy est en quelque sorte le médecin du village. Fit-elle. Il m'a aidée à te soigner à ton arrivée.

Hochant la tête, Harry ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ils avaient besoin de «remède ». S'il était déjà guéri, il allait maintenant pouvoir reprendre la route vers l'Haradas sans avoir à ne se soucier de rien.

Mais peut-être voulait-elle faire des réserves pour prévenir d'un autre empoisonnement ? Son regard émeraude passa malgré tout sur le corps de la voyante pour se rassurer qu'elle n'était pas elle-même blessée. Mais ne remarquant rien d'étrange, il se permit de souffler de soulagement.

Soudainement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller récupérer le reste de ses affaires pour le voyage, il sentit un petit élancement d'énergie le traverser de part en part.

Plier en deux, il remercia Alice de l'avoir empêché de s'écrouler tout en sentant les fourmillements d'énergie qui parcourait encore son corps avant de le quitter. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Il put à peine le temps de tenter de se redresser avant qu'une autre petite vague ne le mette à genoux.

- Tu… Balbutia-t-il. Tu sens ça ?

Son amie le fixa étrangement avant de lui répondre.

- Tu sens la transition, Harry ?

- La… Quoi ?

- Transition, articula-t-elle en le redressant. C'est la phase pendant laquelle nous atteignons notre forme immortelle et l'intégralité de nos capacités vampiriques.

Les vagues d'énergie s'étaient calmées ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle.

- C'est son fils. Le malheureux souffre depuis hier soir, lui apprit Alice en pointant du menton la maison d'Aria. Le groupe de villageois qui nous a trouvés dans la grotte était à la base partie chercher des plantes médicinales pour le soulager.

Le sorcier réfléchit à vive allure alors que les plaintes du malade ne leur parvenaient plus. Edward lui avait déjà parlé de l'évolution des vampires et de l'acquisition de leur forme immortelle. Cependant, il ignorait que le processus était un tel supplice.

- Il va encore souffrir longtemps ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que la… transition était aussi lente et douloureuse pour vous.

Le regard d'Alice s'assombrit à ses mots.

- Normalement, ça ne l'est pas. Révéla-t-elle. Mais beaucoup de vampires, s'ils ne sont pas assez forts, meurent durant cette épreuve.

Il sentit ses veines se glacer à cette annonce. Son regard se riva à la porte de la maison d'Aria, où il pouvait s'imaginer un petit vampire en train de lutter et se contorsionner pour survivre à sa transition.

- On ne peut rien faire ? Trembla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas l'aider ?

- Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, Harry. Certains meurent, d'autres survivent… C'est le cours normales de la vie, et on ne peut rien y changer.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise face à tant de fatalité, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer de nouveau la maisonnette lorsque les petits couinements de souffrance reprirent de plus belle.

- C'est bientôt fini. Murmura Alice. C'est une chance, car les flux d'énergie de sa transition risquent à un moment donné de nous mettre tous en danger.

Il ne l'entendait déjà plus alors qu'une autre vague de puissance, plus faible et lancinante, venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se mit à bouger, à marcher, puis à courir vers le vampire en pleine transition. Ignorant la main d'Alice qui tenta à un moment de le retenir, il s'agrippa avec force à la porte de la maison d'Aria avant d'y pénétrer.

Sans prêter attention à ceux qui y étaient présents et qui le fixaient d'un air incrédule, il s'avança immédiatement vers le petit lit de paille où reposer un petit corps plié de douleur.

Le vampire, qui ressemblait à peine à un adolescent, était magnifique avec ses courts cheveux noirs ondulés et ses grands yeux gris remplis de souffrance. Harry le vit cesser ses contorsions pour l'observer, le souffle court, avant de lui tendre une main tremblante. À cet instant, il ne sut pas ce qui l'attira, mais il finit par repousser Geoffroy pour prendre sa place au chevet du mourant.

Là, lorsqu'il entremêla leurs doigts ensemble, il sentit une connexion s'établir.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, son autre main alla se poser contre le front du malade alors qu'il sentait les faibles flux d'énergie de la transition parcourir son corps épuisé. Il pouvait, en fermant les yeux, voir leur cheminement lorsqu'ils cherchèrent à solidifier chaque muscle, chaque cellule du corps trop éprouvé du petit vampire.

Les parcourant, il finit enfin par l'atteindre : le nœud d'énergie qui bloquait la transition.

Doucement, presque tendrement, il sentit sa magie – habituellement si sauvage – couler délicatement vers le vampire en souffrance pour défaire un à un chaque boucle du nœud d'énergie qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa forme immortelle. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne s'étonna pas de voir apparaitre autour de ses poignets d'étranges symboles bleus glissant le long de ses veines.

Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, ou qu'elle magie il utilisait, manifestement cela fonctionnait. Il le sut en voyant le vampire se cambrer pour s'illuminer légèrement tout en poussant une plainte de soulagement.

La transition avait réussi.

Le plus délicatement possible, il se retira du corps endolori, le laissant atteindre pleinement sa forme immortelle, et visualisa les fils de sa magie lorsqu'elles se détachèrent pour réintégrer son corps. Sans surprise, il vit les tatouages bleus qui illuminaient ses bras disparaitre sans laisser de traces.

Amenant son bras au plus près de son visage, il observa le phénomène avec une certaine peur. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de faire des recherches. Mais entre la gestion du royaume, et les difficultés d'Edward en Haradas, il n'avait pas trouvé de temps pour s'interroger.

Pourtant, en apercevant le visage incrédule, voire pour certains, apeuré, de ceux qui l'entouraient, il allait vraiment devoir résoudre ces mystères.

Après tout, comment avait-il réussi à aider un vampire durant sa transition ? Lui qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur cette race et leur particularité. D'où lui étaient venus cette sagesse, cette maitrise et ces gestes ? Il se sentait tout aussi troublé et déstabilisé que son public pouvait l'être.

Par chance, Alice fut la première à se reprendre et elle se pressa de lui agripper le bras pour le conduire à la porte. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait toujours apercevoir son trouble tandis que la prise de sa main tremblait légèrement.

Ils allaient quitter la petite maisonnée lorsqu'il choisit de se retourner une dernière fois. Il rencontra immédiatement les yeux gris, remplis d'admiration et de reconnaissance, du vampire qu'il venait d'aider.

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, dit-il à sa mère, essoufflé, nous aurons quitté le village dans quelques heures.

Ignorant les villageois amassés devant l'entrée, il suivit Alice jusqu'à la petite maison où il s'était éveillé. Là, il la laissa faire le tour de la minuscule pièce pour récupérer ses armes et se préparer pour le départ.

- Comment… Bafouilla Alice en se pressant. Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Tous les sorciers de ton monde peuvent-ils le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. il faut que tu saches que la transition est une période très délicate pour nous. C'est à ce moment que nous acquérons toutes nos capacités pour devenir de vrais vampires. C'est à cet instant que nous voyons vraiment lesquels d'entre nous sont dignes de vivre ou de mourir. Elle plongea un regard indescriptible sur lui : Comment un humain peut-il intervenir dans ce processus ? Quelle magie as-tu invoquée ?

- Si seulement je le savais…

Mal à l'aise face à son insistance, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse à lui donner, il allait tenter de changer de sujet lorsqu'un vertige le poussa à se reculer vers le seul lit de fortune de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que… Fit-il en sentant l'engourdissement familier dut au poison le saisir. Pourquoi…

- Tu n'es pas guéri, Harry.

Serrant ses doigts engourdis sur la vieille couverture du lit, il tenta de nier les paroles de son amie.

- User de ta magie a dû réveiller le poison.

Luttant contre la paralysie et les spasmes de douleur, il posa une main contre son front et souffla de soulagement en ne sentant pas venir la fièvre.

- Je me croyais guérie, couina-t-il. J'allais bien !

- Non, Harry. Geoffroy n'a réussi à réunir qu'une infime partie des ingrédients nécessaire à l'antidote du poison. On s'en est servi pour te créer un remède qui ralentirait son avancée et te permettrait d'atteindre les portes d'Alayis vivant. Elle prit une mine défaitiste avant d'ajouter : Ce n'était qu'un sursis.

Tremblant, il n'osait croire à ce coup du sort. Lui qui se pensait en pleine santé prêt à reprendre la route pour sauver son prince, devait définitivement abandonner cette idée.

- Je vais voir Geoffrey, fit la voyante en se dirigeant vers la porte, il nous faut plus de fioles de remède pour le voyage de retour.

- Non !

Il sentait son entêtement revenir alors qu'il entrevoyait un moyen d'atteindre tout de même l'Haradas. Se redressant avec difficulté, il fit face à la mine agacée de son amie sans ciller.

- On peut utiliser ce « sursis » pour aller jusqu'à l'Haradas et finir la mission. Insista-t-il. Après, on aura bien le temps de rejoindre Alayis.

Il fut déstabilisé du rire nerveux d'Alice qu'il reçut en réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « on n'a pas trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaires à un antidote » ? Fit-elle. Le remède ne fait que ralentir le poison, il ne le guérit pas. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il te reste avant qu'il ne nous soit plus d'aucune utilité ? Ses sourcils se foncèrent d'inquiétude et de mécontentement. On va retourner à Alayis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Secouant la tête, il comprenait, mais ne voulait pas croire aux paroles de la vampire. Cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal de penser qu'il allait devoir abandonner son amant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le sauver ? Il venait de sauver un parfait inconnu, mais pas Edward.

Il se débattit un instant contre Alice lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'être consolé, mais celui de crier à pleins poumons le démangeait. Pourtant, il finit tout de même par s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la lourde tunique que portait la princesse sous son armure.

- Il t'y rejoindra, Harry. Lui souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Se détachant, il chercha à apercevoir son visage et reconnut immédiatement ce regard lointain qui semblait voir de lointaines images. Il sut qu'elle s'était plongée dans l'avenir pour lui. Malgré sa peur de « ne pas aimer ce qu'elle pourrait y voir », elle voulait avant tout le rassurer et le sauver.

- Il t'y rejoindra, Harry. Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. À Alayis. Il t'y rejoindra.

Renfonçant sa tête dans le cou fin de la voyante, son orgueil l'empêcha de pleurer de soulagement, et seuls les tremblements de ses épaules trahirent son émotion.

XXXX

Ils avaient fini par quitter le village caché de Sylas comme des voleurs. Sous les chuchotements, et les regards tantôt apeurés, tantôt admiratifs des villageois, ils avaient repris la route en direction d'Alayis.

Comme l'avait prévu la voyante, les fioles de remèdes qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux ne firent bientôt plus effet, et Harry arriva à temps pour recevoir un véritable antidote.

Il lui fallut quelques jours pour guérir totalement, de l'empoisonnement et de ses blessures, avant de reprendre ses fonctions au palais. Bien évidemment, il avait dû subir un interrogatoire du couple royal, mais il n'avait pas pu leur apporter le soulagement qu'ils attendaient.

Le dernier message qu'ils avaient reçu de Rosalie, toujours en route vers l'Haradas, les rassurait sur le fait qu'ils avaient bien réussi à atteindre le territoire ennemi de l'arrière-Sud. Mais depuis, plus aucune lettre ne leur était parvenue pour confirmer si elle avait bien retrouvé les deux princes manquants d'Elysion.

Harry ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à la certitude des paroles d'Alice : Edward le rejoindra à Alayis.

D'ailleurs, la voyante qui avait retrouvé avec un plaisir évident les bras de son époux avait aussi passé sous silence leur escapade au village de Sylas. Et le brun avait choisi de suivre son exemple et en avait dit le moins possible. Il voulait lui aussi respecter le choix de ces villageois de vouloir demeurer dans l'ombre et le secret.

D'un autre côté, il avait toujours le mystère de sa magie, et des marques bleues sur son bras à élucider. Mais plus les jours passaient sans nouvelle de retours des troupes elysioniennes postées à l'Haradas, et moins il avait envie de trouver de réponses à ces phénomènes. Malgré les regards insistants que lui lançait parfois Alice, il ne chercha pas à résoudre l'énigme qu'il était en phase de devenir.

Et lorsque la pression était trop forte, comme en cet instant, il se contentait d'emprunter le passage secret jusqu'en haut de la tour que lui avait un jour montré Edward.

Cet endroit, si paisible et éloigné, renfermait en son sein tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait besoin pour reprendre des forces.

Un grand vent froid lui souffla au visage, et il reporta son regard sur la magnifique vue qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La mer glacée par l'hiver s'agitait mollement en contrebas. La lune qui s'y réfléchissait donnait l'impression de millions de petits diamants scintillants sur la surface gelée, comme narguant le ciel.

Au loin, les petits îlots étaient déjà recouverts de glace pure que le souffle du vent avait parfaitement affinée. Il brillait comme du verre dépoli qu'on aurait recouvert de poudre d'arc-en-ciel. C'était un paysage à peindre pour rendre éternelle, et le rayonnement des flammes de la tour de guet, qu'il avait pris soin d'allumer, ne troublait en rien cette nuit froide et silencieuse.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver là. Dit soudainement une voix dans son dos. Deviendrais-tu sentimentale, Harry ?

Il sut qui avait parlé bien avant de se retrouver. Vêtu d'une longue cape en fourrure blanche immaculée, Edward le fixait intensément, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hallucinait-il encore ? Il pouvait être sûr que la vision du prince s'évanouirait bientôt pour laisser place à Alice venue le chercher pour le dîner.

- Moi qui pensais que tu serais le premier à venir à ma rencontre. Continua l'illusion. N'as-tu pas entendu les cris et cors sonner notre arrivée ?

Non, il n'avait rien entendu, mais se garda bien de le lui dire. Il n'osa même pas parler de peur que sa voix ne vienne chambouler cette vision.

C'était un moment parfait.

Il vit comme au ralenti la main pâle de son amant se lever ver lui, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Sachant que ce contact romprait une fois pour tout le sortilège, il s'avança lentement vers lui et tendit à son tour la main.

Il frissonna bien avant que leur peau ne se touche.

Mais à peine ses doigts s'étaient-ils entremêlés à ceux de sa vision qu'il se sentit violemment attirer contre un corps grand, froid, musclé, et en tout point réel.

- Ton odeur m'a manqué, lui dit une voix rauque dans son oreille. Ton corps encore plus. Et ton sang...

Son cerveau parvenait à peine à se faire à l'idée qu'il tenait bien Edward entre ses bras lorsqu'il sentit une paire de crocs déchirés la chair de son cou. Un long et tortueux gémissement lui échappa alors qu'une première goulée de sang lui était enlevée. S'agrippant au corps collé au sien, il se laissa faire et n'empêcha pas les larmes de couler le long de son visage.

- Tu es revenu… Souffla-t-il en empoignant quelques mèches de cheveux roux. Tu m'as retrouvée.

Il entendit à son oreille le prince pousser un sourd grognement qui provenait du plus profond de sa poitrine, et vu que leurs deux corps étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, il en ressentit chaque vibration avec grand plaisir. Avec un autre, entendre un son aussi dangereux et possessif l'aurait rebiffé, mais venant de lui - et dans cette situation particulière - il sentit une sourde excitation montée.

C'était un guerrier fort et puissant qui s'abreuvait ainsi à son cou.

**XXXX**

Reprenant les commandes, il tira avec forces sur les mèches de cheveux qu'il avait empoignées, et fit taire le grognement de mécontentement de son partenaire en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Retrouver sa langue vivace et joueuse, où s'attardait le gout de son sang, l'attisa un peu plus.

- Tu es revenu. Répéta-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Soudainement, les mains du vampire le soulevèrent du sol, le forçant à nouer ses jambes autour de ses reins.

- Tu me sens, Harry ? C'est bien moi. Fit le prince. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que ton corps réapprenne le mien.

Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer ses lèvres de baisers, le sentit s'abaisser lentement au sol. Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se joindre, de se mordre, de s'éloigner, et de recommencer leurs danses. Se séduisant, se conquérant, et s'aimant. À chaque baiser, profond ou léger, son cœur se serrait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de cette douleur intense, ce besoin, quel que soit les milliers de baisers qu'ils échangeraient.

Un soupir de plaisir échappa au vampire, et trouble, le brun renforça son étreinte avec fièvre.

Telle une œuvre d'art, sans y penser, sans rien préméditer, leurs lourds manteaux d'hiver finirent par être abandonnés au sol, formant une couverture de fortune où Harry finit par être allongé.

Il n'eut pas son mot à dire lorsque son amant se détacha légèrement de sa prise pour se redresser et observer son corps alangui.

- Tu es fait pour l'amour, Harry.

Il ne pensa même pas à protester lorsque les longs doigts de son amant entreprirent de défaire les boutons de la tunique qu'il portait. Clignant des yeux devant la tournure sensuelle que prenait tout à coup l'ambiance, il se sentit presque intimidé et rougit violemment.

Pourtant à aucun moment il n'empêcha le prince de le dévêtir, et resta le plus immobile possible lorsque des mains caressèrent les abords de son pantalon.

Au non, il ne fuirait pas devant cette union.

- Harry… Gémit Edward en le caressant tout en continuant de l'effeuiller. Tu es le seul que je n'aimerais jamais.

Une fièvre le saisit et son esprit vola en éclats, tandis que son pouls s'accélérait tout d'un coup au son de cette douce voix, et des tendres mouvements des doigts froids sur sa peau. Le sang lui monta à la tête, et il prit toute la mesure de leurs sentiments.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, occupé à tenter de donner chaque caresse qu'il recevait, il finit par se trouver nu sous le corps imposant de son compagnon. Lorsque celui-ci se redressa, et que son regard devenu charbonneux parcourut avec minutie chaque partie de son corps, il ne put contrôler les forts tremblements qui le secouèrent.

Une douce main passa le long de son corps, s'attardant sur chacune de ses nouvelles blessures, cajolant sa poitrine, descendant vers son bas-ventre, et taquinant son plaisir déjà pleinement éveillé.

Gémissant, il se pressa d'enlever à son tour chaque vêtement de son partenaire pour en révéler chaque centimètre carré de peau claire et laiteuse. Hébété face à cette nouvelle intimité, il laissa son regard couler le long du corps musculeux et nerveux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait si peu dévêtu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il était en accord avec ses désirs.

Ce fut d'une main assurée qu'il toucha les larges épaules, le long cou, le torse finement ciselé, et le ventre qui se contractait à chacun de ses passages. Son côté prude l'empêcha de descendre découvrir toute la virilité de son prince. Mais il ne se priva pas de se gorger de toute sa beauté, et s'attarda sur la fine cicatrice rose qu'il portait au flanc gauche.

C'était la preuve qu'il avait bien été blessé durant son excursion à l'Haradas.

Frissonnant de peur à la vue de la taille de l'ancienne blessure, il l'enlaça fortement – la tête posée contre son cou – pour le remercier silencieusement d'être revenu en vie.

Le calme dura un instant entre eux avant que le ballet de leurs caresses, et la symphonie de leurs gémissements de plaisir n'emplissent l'air froid de l'hiver.

Il devint très difficile pour Harry de se concentrer pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire tant il se sentait balloté par ses émotions. Et cela fut accentué par la vue de son sourire, rempli d'assurance, comme s'il pouvait deviner son état d'esprit.

Se raccrochant à ses baisers et à ses caresses, il gémit plus fortement lorsque le vampire caressa plus franchement la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Il pouvait déjà sentir le feu coutumier envahir ses sens tandis qu'il sentait ses intestins se soulever et se tordre en préparation du plaisir à venir.

Un gémissement d'inconfort lui échappa lorsqu'Edward se pencha en avant, cherchant à atteindre la jarre d'huile qu'utilisaient les soldats pour allumer le phare de la tour de guet. Il le vit plonger lentement ses doigts dans la substance sombre et onctueuse avant de revenir vers lui.

Des lèvres froides rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes, et une pression plus appuyée sur son plaisir le mena presque aux portes de la jouissance. S'accrochant à des épaules fortes et carrées, il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler des hanches à la recherche de plus de sensation.

Le prince répondit à son attente en introduisant un doigt huileux au plus profond de son intimité. Là où personne ne l'avait encore jamais touché.

Par réflexe, il se contracta des pieds à la tête, et ses mains cherchèrent même à un moment donné à éloigner le corps pressé contre lui. Immédiatement, les lèvres expérimentées du vampire firent facilement fondre cette tension, et les baisers migrèrent de sa bouche, puis d'une clavicule à l'autre, usant de chaque point sensible pour l'amener dans une sorte d'engourdissement de plaisir.

En haut de la tour de guet, seuls les frottements de leurs peaux et le son de leurs baisers résonnaient comme une vague fugace.

Perdu dans ces sensations, le sorcier venait d'oublier l'intrusion dans son corps lorsqu'un second doigt le cloua sur place. Il pouvait sentir son amant étiré et travailler cette zone, et un tourbillon envahit ses entrailles à l'idée de l'utilité de ce geste.

- Edward… Gémit-il.

- Je t'avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit une voix rauque et essoufflée. Je t'avais bien dit que je te posséderais à mon retour. Que tu cries ou que tu pleures, je te ferais l'amour.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, la diversion des caresses du vampire ne l'aida pas vraiment à oublier la douleur fugace qu'il ressentit à l'entrée du troisième doigt. Il allait protester lorsque les canines du prince, qui s'enfoncèrent avec sauvagerie dans son épaule, le coupèrent totalement la respiration.

Il accueillit à bras ouverts cette diversion.

Une de ces mains descendit le long de leurs corps collés, caressa la main enroulée autour de son douloureux plaisir, et se dirigèrent vers les doigts prisonniers de son intimité. Il retint un halètement en les sentant devenir plus remuants à son approche, et ressentit pleinement l'union de leurs deux corps à cette jonction.

Son regard émeraude, brillant de mille feux, croisa à cet instant le regard prédateur du vampire qui se sustentait toujours, et il en frissonna de plaisir.

Lorsque les crocs se retirèrent, et qu'une langue râpeuse lécha le sang, il émit un soupir de soulagement en sentant les doigts s'enlever aussi de son intimité.

Son amant se pencha de nouveau vers la jarre d'huile, et il profita de cet instant pour descendre son regard le long de son corps. Il aperçut le ventre contracté, les larges cuisses musclées, et la longue virilité du prince. Gorgé de sang, suintant déjà de plaisir, il était depuis longtemps prêt pour l'amour.

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'une main l'enduit fébrilement d'huile.

D'un coup de nez, Edward le força à relever les yeux vers lui et il admira son regard charbonneux reprendre sa douce couleur améthyste.

- C'est moi, Harry. Fit-il. Tu n'as rien craindre.

Déglutissant, il prit beaucoup de plaisir à sentir les tendres caresses reprendre sur son corps avant de souffler :

- Oui, c'est toi…

À moitié conscient, il tentait de donner lui aussi le plus d'amour possible dans ses caresses, mais le plaisir dans lequel il se perdait laissait ses mains se promener vaguement dans les airs.

_La sensation d'une chair brulante et tendue qui tâte le terrain…_

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'agrippa fermement aux épaules d'Edward. Sa fièvre se transforma rapidement en incendie, et sa voix gémissante se trouva bien incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Il pouvait sentir une présence insistante caresser et appuyer contre son entrée la plus intime.

_Une sensation qui l'incise doucement… Et qui se fraie en lui…_

Les sensations de plaisir dispersées çà et là se mélangèrent, se condensèrent, et se changèrent en une délicieuse douleur au plus profond de son intimité.

Cambrant les reins, les soulevant tous deux un moment du sol, son corps chercha inconsciemment à expulser l'intrus. La douleur omniprésente dans cette union le rendait sourd à toute autre sensation. Il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir à être ainsi écartelé, possédé, et réclamé.

- Edward… Non, arrête-toi…

Prenant appui sur les épaules solides de son amant, il chercha un instant à se dégager, mais une poigne de fer le maintint en place. Son regard croisa alors deux billes améthyste tellement remplies d'émotion que cela le poussa à se figer. Le souffle court, il observa chaque trait du visage face à lui, tentant de l'imprimer dans sa mémoire, et répondit au frôlement des lèvres du vampire.

Sa main droite fut prisonnière d'une douce poigne qui le guida jusqu'à se poser à plat contre un large torse imberbe.

Là, il put sentir le cœur, habituellement si lent du vampire, tambouriner avec force dans sa poitrine. Il comprit à l'intensité nouvelle de son regard qu'il était tout aussi submergée par les émotions que lui. Et la grimace qu'il lâcha lorsque son intimité se contracta une nouvelle fois de gêne le fit comprendre qu'il souffrait aussi de ce début d'union.

Se rallongeant, Harry l'attira dans un énième baiser et tenta de s'apaiser. Il essaya autant que possible de contrôler son souffle, et les tremblements de son corps, et se concentra sur la légèreté des caresses de son compagnon qui exprimait toute l'émotion qui régnait actuellement dans son cœur.

Se détendant, il râla lorsque le vampire quitta sa chaleur avant de s'y ré-enfoncer par à-coups, travaillant son muscle et finissant de lui enlever sa virginité. Son grognement de plaisir, sauvage et animal le fit longuement frissonner.

Il le laissa faire, tentant d'oublier son inconfort, pour se centrer sur les autres caresses intimes qu'il recevait. Alors qu'il se sentait prêt à laisser son amant prendre le plus de plaisir possible, même si lui ne ressentait pas cette ivresse, il croisa un regard améthyste contrarié.

- Je te veux tout entier, Harry. Grogna-t-il.

Il haleta en le sentant quitter son corps, et profita de ce moment de pause pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il put à peine le faire avant qu'un cri aigu ne lui échappe lorsque des mains froides lui écartèrent sauvagement les cuisses et lui soulevèrent le bassin.

Presque immédiatement, avec une lenteur presque trop cruelle, son amant reprit possession de son corps. Il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de sa virilité l'envahir le plus lentement possible avant de buter dans un coup de reins incontrôlé à l'intérieur de lui.

Sa vision se brouilla et un cri de plaisir résonna à ses oreilles.

_Une sensation qui soulève ses entrailles…_

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que c'était le sien. Clignant des yeux, la sensation de plaisir se répercuta dans chaque fibre de son corps, alors qu'un sourire carnassier éclairait le visage du prince. Un autre à-coup l'amena encore à cette sensation de plaisir inédite et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces à son partenaire.

- Là, Harry ? Lui murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Très vite, il fut submergé par une immense vague de plaisir avant d'être inexorablement emmené vers des sommets. Et à chaque fois qu'il laissait filtrer sa voix, enflammant son amant, une nouvelle ardeur prenait vie dans les profondeurs de son corps.

Une de ses mains saisit les cheveux du vampire pour tenter de lui redresser son visage, caché dans son épaule, et il fut surpris de rencontrer une certaine résistance.

– Ne me regarde pas, grogna Edward d'une voix profonde et sombre qui ne parut pas être la sienne.

Sa main froide se resserra soudainement contre sa hanche, l'empêchant presque d'onduler au rythme de sa passion, et il sentit des griffes longues comme des coteaux pénétrer sa chair.

- Edward… Gémit-il face à l'ardeur dans leur échange.

La caresse que lui fit le vampire en réponse prouvait qu'il essayait d'être doux, et Harry pouvait même le sentir trembler tout en se battant pour garder le contrôle. Mais il semblait comme en transe, son corps fondu dans le sien, grommelant et gémissant son besoin d'union.

Le sorcier le sentit frotter son visage dans ses cheveux, et il entendit son souffle puissant juste avant de sentir des crocs effilés lui poignarder l'épaule. Un liquide chaud dégoulina le long de son torse et il réalisa de suite que c'était du sang.

Loin d'être effrayé par la violence de son amant, il gémit sourdement – les mains entourant son visage pour le lui redresser – tentant de lui exprimer son besoin de voir ses belles prunelles améthyste.

Avec réticence, Edward accéda à son envie et révéla son plus beau visage.

Sa nature vampirique était totalement sortie, et son visage – bien que toujours reconnaissable – arborait de longs crocs sur une puissante mâchoire. Son regard améthyste était cerclé d'une fine ligne noire, et ses iris fendillés faisaient penser à un félin prêt à attaquer. Et ses épaules entouraient un large cou d'où s'échappait un grondement constant.

Loin d'être affreux, comme l'avait été James, le vampire qui sommeillait en Edward était noble, beau, et dominant.

À cet instant, Harry compris pleinement qu'au-delà d'être un homme, il était bel et bien en train de faire l'amour à un vampire.

Il le vit fondre sur lui et se mis à trembler en le sentant lui lécher la gorge et la mâchoire pour ensuite revenir à ses lèvres. Il le sentait respirer à travers sa bouche avant de mordiller affectueusement sa lèvre inférieure de ses crocs. Tout son corps le recouvrait, et le plaquait au sol. L'enlaçant solidement tout en continuant de lui faire éprouver l'ardeur de son désir.

Jamais encore le brun n'avait été à ce point désiré, réclamé et possédé.

Il accueillit chaque griffure, chaque marque de passion avec un plaisir nouveau. Laissant son corps être ravagé sous la passion de son dangereux amant. Enfermé fermement et incapable de s'échapper, il fut consumé jusqu'à ses limites.

_Une sensation qui va et vient… pétri… et finit par fondre…_

Il continua à appeler le nom de son amant dans une passion délirante et tout son corps se mit à frissonner à la sensation de son souffle contre son oreille. Tellement pris dans le plaisir, il eut l'impression à un moment donné de tomber dans un puits sans fond.

Collant ses bras autour du torse tremblant d'Edward qui redoublait d'efforts et de passion, il lui griffa à son tour la peau jusqu'au sang.

- Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Cria-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Jamais…

Harry sentit à la vague qui montait en lui qu'il ne survivrait pas à ce plaisir.

En réponse, sa magie – qui s'était contenté de passer entre leurs deux corps en un cercle infini - s'éleva à son tour, mouvante et sauvage, pour électriser l'air. Un éclair, puis deux, zébra violemment le ciel avant qu'une aurore boréale bleutée n'illumine de mille feux la tour de guet qui réfugiait les deux amants.

Goutant pleinement aux derniers déchainements de passion du vampire, le sorcier ne prêta nullement attention au tonnerre qui s'était déclenché, et encore moins aux marques bleues, fin symbole au langage oublié, qui recouvraient de nouveau ses avant-bras. Ceux-ci s'étendirent le long de son épaule, jusqu'à sa tempe droite, pour y former un lierre le long de son visage. Tandis que dans son dos – alors qu'il se cambrait de passion – s'ouvraient deux ailes bleues immaculées et évanescentes.

Au paroxysme du plaisir, il sentit enfin la vague de plaisir le submerger et la jouissance envahir chacun de ses neurones tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient sur son regard devenu entièrement blanc. Et ce fut à cet instant que jaillit de son corps uni une immense vague de magie - prenant les mêmes teintes bleutées que l'aurore boréale l'entourant - qui alla parcourir et faire trembler tout Elysion.

Le tonnerre laissa place à une pluie torrentielle.

_Une sensation qui le pénètre profondément… pour y jaillir…_

L'orgasme l'emporta tellement haut qu'il cessa un instant de respirer. Sentant à peine les derniers à-coups de son amant, et se tendant de surprises lorsqu'il râla à son tour de plaisir à son oreille avant de se libérer au plus profond de son intimité.

Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux tatouages bleus qui se gravèrent à leur tour autour des avant-bras d'Edward, et qui – au contraire de ceux du sorcier - y resteraient à jamais apparents.

Sans un bruit, lentement, le phénomène s'évanouit à mesure qu'ils reprenaient enfin leur esprit.

Émettant un discret soupir de satisfaction, Harry embrassa profondément le prince lorsqu'il le sentit quitter délicatement son corps. Une main froide lui caressa amoureusement le ventre alors que le plaisir faisait encore vibrer leur corps.

– Harry, dit-il doucement en levant la tête pour le regarder.

Sa voix était chaude et virile, et le brun ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, car il savait que son amant avait juste ressenti le besoin de prononcer son nom. À la place, il entremêla leur doigt ensemble, et fut surpris de le sentir frissonner à ce contact.

– Tu as froid. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée en repoussant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage. On va devoir rentrer.

– Mais non, c'est juste toi. Je tremble toujours quand tu me touches, dit-il en lui souriant.

– Non, lui répliqua le brun en lui rendant son sourire.

– Mais si, c'est juste que d'habitude, j'arrive à ne pas te le montrer.

Étranglement timide face à cet aveu, il baissa un instant les yeux pour profiter sereinement de ce moment de paix. Il se sentait pleinement entier, et même la pluie froide – dont le corps du prince pencher sur lui ne parvenait pas à bloquer – ne pouvait lui enlever son bien-être.

- Harry, répéta le vampire en le retournant sur le ventre.

Interloqué, il se laissa faire et savoura les baisers qui se déposèrent le long de son épine dorsale. Il gémit une nouvelle fois de bien-être avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par la soudaine pénétration de son compagnon. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son esprit, celui-ci recommençait déjà à se déhancher, lui relevant les reins et lui abaissant la tête, tout en cherchant son petit point de plaisir intime.

- Encore ? Geignit le brun en le sentant toucher sa cible.

Un souffle rauque atteint son oreille droite avant qu'on ne lui souffle quelques mots :

- Les vampires sont exigeants en amour, Harry.

Ses doigts griffant le sol, à mesure de la passion qu'il recevait, il se laissa emporter par le son fascinant de leurs deux peaux humides se frottant l'une à l'autre.

**XXXX**

Bercé par le rythme croissant des vagues de sensations charnelles, il ne cessa d'appeler le nom du vampire jusqu'à en avoir la voix rauque.

À SUIVRE.


End file.
